Shadows End A 75 Episode Conclusion
by Russ Williams
Summary: If you are like me, you were not satisfied with all the loose ends that were left hanging when Dark Shadows ended. It is my hope with these continuing stories to bring a more satisfying conclusion to our all time favorite show.
1. Chapter 1

A Leap In Time

...Theorizing that one could time travel within his own lifetime, Dr Sam Beckett stepped into the Quantum Leap accelerator...and vanished!

He awoke to find himself trapped in the past, facing mirror images that were not his own, and driven by unknown forces to change history for the better.

His only guide on this journey is Al. A project observer from his own time who appears in the form of a hologram that only Sam can see and hear. And so Dr. Beckett finds himself leaping from life to life, striving to set right, what once went wrong, and hoping each time that his next leap.  
Will be the leap HOME...

A bright blue light encompassed the ABC Television executive, then fades away to reveal the face of Dr. Sam Beckett. He stops and looks about the office, trying as quickly as possible to gather as many clues as possible as to where, and WHO he was. A man sat across from him, looking at him with a puzzled expression.

Dan Curtis: So you're going to cancel the show?

Sam looked at him with a very puzzled expression.

Sam: Uh... The show?

Dan: Yeah, you said you were going to cancel the show with number 1,225.

Sam: I.. Uhh... Well... We are considering it.

Dan: Hey look. We know the shows days are numbered. It can't go on forever. But we've got a lot of unresolved issues to tie up. I want you to consider this 75 episode extension. I got a hot new writer called in who knows this show like the back of his hand, and he has agreed to send the show out in style.

Sam: Well...uhhh...

A twiinkling sound is heard by Sam alone, directly behind him. Sam turns to see the holographic image of Al. Al looks at Dan with a hero worship look.

Al: Sammmmm! That's... Dan Curtis! You know, the guy that created Dark Shadows!

Dan: So whadda ya say? Are you cancelling Dark Shadows or not?

Sam: Uhhh. No. You can have the 75 episode extension.

Sam then sat back and smiled as Dan looks at him strangely.

Sam: Is something wrong?

Dan: Well, I need ya to rubber stamp the extension contract so we go ahead with it.

Sam looks around the desk and sees a rubber stamp with a signature on it. He presses it into an ink pad and then firmly stamps the contract. Then he sits back in the chair and smiles again. Al pats him on the back as blue light washes over him. He materializes in mid flight toward a trapeze partner who awaits him.

Sam: OHHHHHHHH BOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

But that's a different story.

Hi. My name is Russ Williams, a psuedonym I use for authorial purposes. I have written thus far, a total of 75 episodes of our favorite show. It is my hope that these 75 episodes wrap the storyline up like it should have been done before. I begin at the end of the parallel time 1841 story and pick up where the real time story left off.

It is the morning after Barnabas, Julia, and Professor Stokes returned to present day Collinwood. You'll find old familiar characters, and a few new ones. I must tell you that I reject the ABC TV numbering of the episodes. Dan Curtis Productions produced 1,225 episodes. ABC pre-empted the show 20 times over it's five year run and assigned episode numbers to days when no shows aired. You will frequently see references to 1245 original episodes as a result. My 1st episode is called 1226, and I make no apologies for it.

I hope you enjoy the episodes. Stay tuned! DARK SHADOWS continues! 


	2. Chapter 2

EPISODE 1226

Morning comes over the great estate of Collinwood. A bright new day which ushers in a quiet peace unlike its residents have never known. Barnabas Collins, Julia Hoffman, and Professor Stokes have returned from their long and frightening journey from the year 1841. The ghosts of Gerard Stiles and Daphne Harridge have been appeased. The reign of terror they brought to Collinwood forgotten by all except those who made the excursion back through to years to set things right. The stately manor was as they remembered it before their return from parallel time so many months ago. Their actions while in the past, erasing the tragic happenings which occurred in the timeline before their intervention. They had arrived back in 1971 just in time to join the rest of the family for the opening of the new historical center in Collinsport. They returned home late, and Elizabeth had persuaded Barnabas to spend the night at Collinwood. He now sat across the table in the kitchen with Julia sipping coffee and peering out the window at the beautiful dawn that he had feared so often he would never see again. Finally, he was free from the curse that had plagued him for so many dreadful years. He knew this time it would be for good. In his soul, he had the assurance that the curse was forever gone. The nagging doubts and fears that beset him during the experiments of Dr Hoffman and Dr. Lang did not even bother him in the least. This time, the curse had been lifted by the very one who had imposed it in the first place. The sounds of the birds chirping in the trees outside the mansion brought a feeling of aliveness and refreshing Barnabas had not known since before he had become the loathsome beast that warred with his very being. Julia poured another cup of coffee for them both, and then retaking her seat, tilted her head with that very familiar lilt that he had so often seen when she had something troubling on her mind.

"Oh Barnabas, Do you think Desmond destroyed Quentin's staircase like he said he would?" she asked with a touch of uncertainty in her voice. "We can only hope, Julia." he said wistfully. "Desmond knew very well how important it was. I can't help but wonder how he and Melanie fared in their lives after that dreadful nightmare was over"

Her lips pursed as she pondered it in her mind. "We can always read the family history to see what it says, Barnabas." She exclaimed. "You do realize that what we did back there changed history, so the old records we know so well, will be completely different than what we remember." He nodded acknowledgement as he sipped his coffee. He hadn't enjoyed coffee like this since his own era. "Let's go have a look at those journals now, Julia", he said as he rose from his chair. Julia arose with her cup and together they headed for the study where the family histories were stored.

(Place Commercials Here)

Professor T. Eliot Stokes sat puzzled in the easy chair pondering the events he had witnessed in 1841. More questions than ever before flooded his mind. Yes! A puzzle! So many strange events paraded in his thoughts. He considered every strange and dark thing that had occurred since he had come to Collinsport from Philadelphia. He had always had a curiosity about the supernatural and the occult, but had only encountered actual cases of them on rare occasions. That is, until he came back to the small village of his roots and heritage. Just as one who tries to arrange the pieces of an actual puzzle to make the image come together, he moved the fragments in his mind around meticulously trying to make it all fit into a clear and discernable image that made some kind of sense. Every time he thought the pieces were about to fit, another fragment that seemed not to belong to the picture at all would be there hindering him. For all the aid he had rendered to the afflicted members of this community, they still distrusted him. Had he not proven himself to be worthy of their confidence? He abruptly sat up, and placed the volume he had been perusing on the coffee table and went to the bar and poured himself a sherry. Just as he started to bring it to his lips, the phone rang. "Who in blazes could that be?" he said aloud as he set the sherry on the mantle and turned on his crustiest demeanor before picking up the receiver. "Hello? This is Timothy Stokes" he said, wondering just whose voice he would hear at the other end. "Ah, Professor Carstairs.!" He said with a tone of familiarity. "Yes indeed Professor! I have every intention of returning to the university first thing tomorrow morning. I have had all the leave I need for some time now." He continued to listen as his caller went on. "A new piece you want me to see?" he bulged his thick lips in the familiar manner when something struck his interest. Yes, I can be down in a half hour. will that be soon enough?" "Fine, I shall see you then." He paused a moment, wondering why Professor Carstairs had been so mysterious. He then took the sherry from the mantle, drank it down, then grabbed his overcoat from the hall tree and opened the door, he paused a moment, then remembered his hat. Placing it on his head, he then closed the door behind him. In front of the fireplace an eerie green glow appeared. First, as only a pinpoint, then enlarging until it formed two disembodied eyes. The eyes then floated over to the desk in the corner of the room. On the desk, lay the journal of Professor Stokes. The cover opened and pages began to turn.

Dr Julia Hoffman and Barnabas Collins poured over the volumes of the history of the Collins family. They learned that Quentin and Daphne made good their oath to not return to Collinwood. They lived happily in Bangor the rest of their days. Kendrick and Leticia married and served as caretakers of Collinwood for Tad, who returned as Master of the estate on his 21st birthday. Quentin and Daphne had another son, whom they named Josiah. Josiah was killed in his 17th year rescuing a woman from being ran over by a runaway coach. Quentin lived until 1872 and died quietly. Daphne grieved bitterly and also died 6 months later. Carrie Stokes and Jeremy Grimes eventually married and moved to Boston where they had 2 children and prospered. The eerie and supernatural happenings at the estate did still occur as they have up to the present day. Julia turned to Barnabas and said, "You know Barnabas, we didn't really change anything!" With a look of awe, he looked at Julia and replied. "How can you say such a thing? Daphne and Gerard are gone from Collinwood, the disaster that took place here was averted, Quentin was cleared of being a warlock, and Judah Zachary was defeated and destroyed". Julia stood up, holding the volume from the 1840's. She turned to Barnabas and said, "Barnabas, when you were released from the mausoleum, who was in control of Collinwood?" Puzzled, he remarked that Elizabeth Stoddard was. "Yes, and she is a direct descendant of the Collins family" If we hadn't gone back to 1840, the estate would have belonged to Gerard. It would be his offspring living here instead of the Collins family." Barnabas looked astonished and shaking his head replied, "You're not making any sense Julia, you're simply proving my point. We did make an impact". "Yes, we did, but don't you see it, Barnabas? We did before too! It's a time paradox!" "A time paradox?" he replied in amazement. "Yes, you woke up to find Collins' in control of the Collins empire instead of the Stiles'. That can only mean that we also intervened in the original timeline. Like an endless loop. We were meant to go back and correct things!"

Barnabas paced the room in unbelief. "That's impossible! Gerard Stiles should have been in control the whole time! We weren't around to fix things until long after his death would have occurred." "You're thinking logically, Barnabas. In the world of the supernatural, the rules of logic seldom apply. We simply must accept that we were destined to intervene." Barnabas shook his head in disbelief, then turned to Julia and reminded her they should return to the old house to see how Willie was doing. They had been away for a long time. She nodded agreement, and they departed to the house that Barnabas called home.

Willie Loomis applied furniture polish to the cloth he was holding and applied it to the banister in the foyer. His thoughts trailed off wondering where Barnabas and Julia could be. Though they had been gone for months, they returned only briefly after they had left. Nobody knew about the alternate time stream, because it was as if it had never happened. He was greatly troubled about something. It was obvious as he nervously guided the cloth up and down the decorative railing. He gasped loudly when the door handle turned. Barnabas and Julia entered the front door and saw his nervous reaction. "What's the matter, Willie?" Barnabas inquired. "Weird things has been goin on heah, Barnabas. I don't understand it."

"Come Willie. Come sit down and tell me about it." Barnabas said reassurningly.  
Willie tucked the cloth into his back pocket and came into the drawing room of the old house.

"Look over here Barnabas, there's a book missing from the bookcase. I been the only one heah, Barnabas! It ain't David neither, cause he's been in Boston with Roger. Now look over at the desk. The books theah, and it's open. I ain't had no books out of the shelf, Barnabas, and it was in the shelf last night!" Barnabas pondered the situation a moment, then reassured Willie, "Now Willie, I admit that it is indeed a bit odd to say the least, but I seriously doubt that its anything to shook, uh, to get shook up over. Perhaps someone else from Collinwood was here doing some research and simply forgot to replace the book when they were finished with it." Willie shook his head side to side in disagreement" .Who up at the big house would come in heah without askin' ya Barnabas? They ain't that impolite. They all got real good manners." Barnabas thought for a moment, and replied. "Of course you're right Willie, under normal circumstances. Julia and I have been away for long time. They may have simply come on in because I wasn't here for them to ask permission." Willie scratched his head. "Yeah, maybe dats it. I'll jus put da book back in da shelf." "That would be a good idea Willie" Barnabas replied turning toward the front window so Willie would not see that he didn't quite believe his own reasoning. Who would be in here going through the books? Who?

(Place Commercials Here)

Barnabas sat sleeping in the armchair, in the drawing room of the old house. His head tossed side to side and he moaned. A dark dream filled his mind as he slept.  
Faces! An endless barrage of faces wandered in and out. Jeremiah, Ruby Tate, Maude Browning, Abigail Collins, His sister Sarah Collins, Suki Forbes, Nathan Forbes, The Reverend Trask, Phyllis Wick, Angelique, Willie Loomis, Maggie Evans, Victoria Winters, Dr. Dave Woodard, Jason McGuire, Sam Evans, Adam, Danielle Roget, Eve, Tom Jennings, Joe Haskell…  
On and on it went. Every face that swirled into view had tragedy associated with it. Many of their tragedies had been his doing. Barnabas moaned loudly, his head shaking back and forth when suddenly he was awakened by a hand shaking his arm. "Hey Barnabas, ah you ok?" He looked up to see Willie standing over him with a look of concern. "Wuh ya havin' a bad dream, Barnabas?" Willie asked. Barnabas rose from the armchair and walked over to the fireplace looking up where his portrait hung, but wasn't really looking at it as much as looking through it. He started to tell Willie no. That he it really wasn't anything he should be concerned about. His thought then rambled over the years since Willie had released him from his imprisonment. Both of them had become different men as a result. Willie and he had been at odds with each other many times, but Willie had been as good a friend as anybody could ask for. He turned away from the fireplace and faced Willie. "Willie, I was having a dream", he started. "I was seeing every person whose life I've brought pain to. I'm tired of it. That curse made me one of the cruelest of men, and I recognize it." Things are going to different now, Willie. Quite different"  
"Now Barnabas, you done plenty of good things to since I've known ya." Willie said, as he got closer to Barnabas. "I was headed fa prison, or a early grave fore I met you, an ya got rid that Nicholas Blair and Cassandra Collins, and that Jeb Hawkes charactah, and a lotta otha things too…" Barnabas interrupted him, placing a hand on his arm. Thank you, Willie, but does it outweigh all the hurt and pain I've brought to this world as well?" he asked, not really asking Willie, but himself. Suddenly, he turned about looking directly at him. "Willie, I want you to go into Collinsport. I've lived in the past long enough. Have the installers come out and put a phone on that desk over there. Have them put one in the kitchen as well." Willie looked at him in astonishment. "Are ya sure, Barnabas?" he asked, not quite believing what he was hearing. "Yes Willie, I'm sure. I haven't lost my mind. There have been too many times when having one here could saved a lot of trouble, and I want to be ready for that if the need should ever arise." Willie turned to go, scratching his head. "If you say so Barnabas." He said as he closed the door behind him.  
Only moments passed, before he heard a knock on the door. He walked to the door and opened it to see Professor Stokes standing there. The look on his face was grave. "Do come in Professor, what brings you out here this time of the day?" he asked quizzingly.  
The Professors familiar pouting look of deep pondering was on his face. "Do you mind if I pour myself a sherry?" he said, "I rather think you should have one too when you hear what I came to tell you." Barnabas looked cautiously at him, wondering just what alarming bit of information Timothy Stokes was about to impart. He liked Stokes very much, but at the same time feared the ruthless streak of curiosity and razor sharp intelligence of the man. If anyone from this century could discover his long hid secret, Professor Timothy Eliot Stokes was that man. He took a sherry glass in hand, poured it about half full, turned to the fireplace and walked a couple of paces and turned to face Stokes. The Professor, tasted his sherry, a momentary look of delight crossing his face, only to be replaced immediately by the familiar of drama when he was about to say something Barnabas knew he would not want to hear. "I got a call this morning from a colleague at the university, Mr. Collins. It seems that a new exhibition piece has arrived in the history department. He felt it would be something I would want to see and so he persuaded me to come take a look at it. At first I was a bit perturbed that he didn't just wait to tell me tomorrow morning, when I was scheduled to return. Now I'm glad I went" Professor Stokes then paused, he then looked directly into Barnabas' face and said, "It was the encased skull of Judah Zachary"  
Barnabas' eyes widened in shock and horror at the news as he wondered what awful dread this might come to mean. (3 dramatic notes sound)

(Place Commercial Here)

Barnabas Collins…  
JONATHAN FRID

Julia Hoffman…  
GRAYSON HALL

Willie Loomis…  
JOHN KARLEN

Professor Stokes…  
THAYER DAVID

Written by RUSS WILLIAMS

Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Fashions from ORBACH'S

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer 


	3. Chapter 3

EPISODE 1227

Barnabas Collins, Julia Hoffman, and Professor Stokes have returned from their perilous journey back to the year 1841, a time of great turmoil in the Collins family history. The evils that prevailed during that time of turmoil have been dramatically altered. But in the old Collins Mansion, on the Collinwood Estate, a shocking truth is being revealed that may lead to even more peril…

Barnabas Collins stands before the fireplace in thought. Suddenly he hears a knock on the door. He walked to the door and opened it to see Professor Stokes standing there. The look on his face was grave. "Do come in Professor, what brings you out here this time of the day?" he asked quizingly.  
The Professors familiar pouting look of deep pondering was on his face. "Do you mind if I pour myself a sherry?" he said, "I rather think you should have one too when you hear what I came to tell you." Barnabas looked cautiously at him, wondering just what alarming bit of information Timothy Stokes was about to impart. He liked Stokes very much, but at the same time feared the ruthless streak of curiosity and razor sharp intelligence of the man. If anyone from this century could discover his long hid secret, Professor Timothy Eliot Stokes was that man. He took a sherry glass in hand, poured it about half full, turned to the fireplace and walked a couple of paces and turned to face Stokes. The Professor, tasted his sherry, a momentary look of delight crossing his face, only to be replaced immediately by the familiar of drama when he was about to say something Barnabas knew he would not want to hear. "I got a call this morning from a colleague at the university, Mr. Collins. It seems that a new exhibition piece has arrived in the history department. He felt it would be something I would want to see and so he persuaded me to come take a look at it. At first I was a bit perturbed that he didn't just wait to tell me tomorrow morning, when I was scheduled to return. Now I'm glad I went" Professor Stokes then paused, he then looked directly into Barnabas' face and said, "It was the encased skull of Judah Zachary"

Barnabas' eyes widened in shock and horror at the news as he wondered what awful dread this might come to mean. (3 dramatic notes sound)

(Roll Opening Theme)

(Place Commercials Here)

"The skull of Judah Zachary? What could this mean?" Barnabas said, his eyes still wide and his mouth gaping. "It could mean nothing at all, Mr. Collins." He said matter of factly as he adjusted his monocle. "You see, this wasn't the perfectly preserved head we saw in the 19th century. All the flesh was gone. It looked just like it did after Gerard was shot." Barnabas stepped to the window looking out over the estate, his concern not lessened by Stokes comments. "Why? Why should that monstrosity turn up here now?" Barnabas said turning back to Stokes. The Professor stroked his chin, and cheerfully looked back up at Barnabas, understanding his concern, but also mildly amused at the melodrama the situation was creating. "Barnabas, we came back to an event celebrating the history of Collinsport", Stokes mused, "That head was a distinct part of that history one hundred and thirty years ago. It very simply could be an avid researcher who knew its whereabouts and history behind it saw it fitting that it should be included and made haste to forward it here for display at the new historical center." Barnabas looked at Stokes for a brief moment and replied, "I hope you're right Professor…" The front door to the old house opened. A moment later, Julia Hoffman steps into the drawing room. "Ah Professor Stokes, what brings you here this early in the after noon? Stokes sipped his sherry, and with an amusing half smile said. "Well now, I'm not really sure I should repeat it after the exaggerated reaction the news brought to Barnabas.

Barnabas gave a slightly embarrassed and annoyed look at the last comments made by Professor Stokes, and said. "Julia, the good Professor came to tell us that the historical center will be including the decomposed skull of Judah Zachary as a part of the exhibit"  
Julia's eyes grew wide. "You mean it wasn't destroyed in 1841?" Stokes takes a step forward and said. It wouldn't be the first time an item marked for destruction was hoarded away by a zealous archaeologist or historian. They can be tenaciously protective of things they consider valuable. Well, I only came to inform you of my findings. It was not my intent to cause panic, for sure. I can appreciate your concern, but frankly I see no cause for alarm. I thank you for the excellent sherry, Mr. Collins, but I must be going. I have much to prepare before I return to the university in the morning. Good day, Mr. Collins, and Good Day to you Dr. Hoffman." Stokes let himself out leaving Barnabas and Julia with looks of concern.  
Meanwhile at Collinwood, Elizabeth Stoddard came from the study with the daily mail and heads to the drawing room to go over it. She sits at the desk opening them with a letter opener. Quentin comes from upstairs and enters. "Good afternoon Elizabeth" he said smiling. "So how are things at good old Collins Enterprises?" Elizabeth turned and greeted him in return. "Ah, Good afternoon Quentin, it seems things are hopelessly the same hum drum daily routine." Quentin poured a scotch and smiling replied "That could be a blessing in disguise, Dear cousin!" Elizabeth opens another piece of the mail, looks at it briefly, and then turns to Quentin. "Could you close the drawing room doors for a few moments, Quentin? I have something I'd like to discuss with you if you don't mind." Quentin, looks puzzled for a moment, and then closes the doors and turns to see what Elizabeth has to say.

"Quentin, a few years ago we had to create a position in the company that I felt was totally unnecessary. It was that of Director of Publicity." It was created just to give a place in the company to a certain unscrupulous man. He is long gone now and the position never has been done away with, and I'm now finding that we truly do need someone to fill such a position. I'd like to recommend you to the board at our next staff meeting. I'd like you to think it over the next couple of days and give me your answer." Quentin raised one eyebrow and rubbed his index finger across his long chin. "My my my, My Dear Elizabeth! And just what ever made you think that a free spirit like I'd be the man for the job?" Elizabeth stood up and looked directly at Quentin and replied. "You've been here with us for quite sometime now, Quentin. I like to think I'm a good judge of character. I also know that you came to Collinsport without any real resources. Now I don't want you think I'm suggesting charity. Far from it! I believe you have just the qualities needed for the job. We will be filling the position with someone, no matter what you decide. I'd really like that someone to be YOU! "Quentin folded his hands behind his back and began pacing the room. "Well, well, well! Quentin Collins, Industrial tycoon! It's been a long time since anybody put responsibility and Quentin in the same sentence! " he said in his half jesting manner. Elizabeth looked at him and said, "Please tell me you'll give it full consideration." Quentin's face then grew warm. A smile passed across it and he said "Yes, I will give it my consideration. I promise." Quentin opened the drawing room doors just as Maggie came down the steps. Elizabeth looked up and saw her. She then picked up the mail and turned to Quentin. "I'm going to the study to finish up. I'm sure you two have plenty to talk about", she said smiling to herself as she left the room. Quentin looked at Maggie and ushered her into the drawing room and closed the doors.

(Place Commercials Here)

Hallie Stokes emerged from the doorway at the top of the stairs in the Collinwood foyer. Halfway down the staircase, she heard a knock on the double doors to the great mansion. Continuing on down, she opened the door to see her Uncle standing in the doorway. She then invited Professor Stokes in hugging him once the door was closed. Timothy Stokes removed his hat and hung it on the hat rack at the entrance. "I trust you're enjoying your stay here at Collinwood, Hallie?" he said smiling. "Oh yes, Uncle! Though it has been a little boring with David not being here" she added. "When is young David scheduled to return?" He asked. "Oh sometime this afternoon, I think. What brings you up to Collinwood?" she queried. "I was hoping to see Mrs. Stoddard about some of her family history volumes. I've perused them from time to time, and would like to see if she might let me borrow a couple of them to satisfy my curiosity about some things". He said straightening his tie. "Why certainly you can see them Professor!" Elizabeth said as she suddenly appeared from the study. "I thoroughly enjoyed the other evening at the historical center! You seemed be quite taken with events as well." Stokes nodded. "Yes indeed. History has always been one of the things that fascinate me most. I was interested in viewing some of your own family history from the 17th and 18th centuries if you don't mind." Elizabeth smiled and motioned him follow. "I'd be delighted Professor!" she said as they walked to the study

The drawing room of the old house was totally vacant. Against the north wall, the bookshelf stood. Suddenly, one of the books slid from its slot and floated over to the desk. Lying with it's back flat upon the desk the cover opened. Pages began to turn as they had at the Professors home in Rockport the night before. Page after page leafed by with enough pause as if someone were scanning the contents of the pages without fully reading them. When it reached chapter 9, the pages slowed. The same eerie floating eyes that had been present at the Professors house then materialized and glared at the pages. The front door opened. Barnabas and Julia entered the drawing room. "I think it's good that you're having those phones installed, Barnabas", Julia remarked. "I know how you feel about keeping this house true the period it was built. I know you're doing this at a great loss to your convictions." Barnabas nodded reluctantly. "Yes, but I'm a part of the 20th century now. There are quite different circumstances associated with this time period than my own. The world moves at a much quicker pace and I must…." Julia's eyes fall upon the open book on the desk and she interrupts him to call it to his attention. "Look Barnabas!" She walks over to the desk and picks up the book examining the front cover without closing it. She turns to face Barnabas and said curiously, "The very same book Willie put back on the shelf this morning!" She again opened the book to where it had been left. She looked at the page and her eyes grew wide. She called for Barnabas to come look at the page. The page had an artist drawing of a middle aged man dressed in 17th century attire. The caption at the bottom of the page read: AMADEUS COLLINS.  
Splattered over the heart of the man were drops of fresh blood. Both of them looked at each other with horror and puzzlement. (Dramatic music crescendos)

(Place Commercials Here)

(Roll Closing Theme)

Elizabeth Stoddard…  
JOAN BENNETT

Barnabas Collins…  
JONATHAN FRID

Julia Hoffman…  
GRAYSON HALL

Quentin Collins…  
DAVID SELBY

Maggie Evans…  
KATHRYN LEIGH SCOTT

Professor Stokes…  
THAYER DAVID

Hallie Stokes…  
KATHY CODY

Written by RUSS WILLIAMS

Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Costumes by MOSTOLLER

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer

Dan Curtis Productions Copyright 1971 


	4. Chapter 4

EPISODE 1228

Barnabas Collins, Julia Hoffman, and Professor Stokes have returned from their perilous journey back to the year 1841, a time of great turmoil in the Collins family history. The evils that prevailed during that time of turmoil have been dramatically altered. But in the old Collins Mansion, on the Collinwood Estate, a frightening event is occurring that will leave even more questions for those within its walls…

The drawing room of the old house was totally vacant. Against the north wall, the bookshelf stood. Suddenly, one of the books slid from its slot and floated over to the desk. Lying with it's back flat upon the desk the cover opened. Pages began to turn as they had at the Professors home in Rockport the night before. Page after page leafed by with enough pause as if someone were scanning the contents of the pages without fully reading them. When it reached chapter 9, the pages slowed. The same eerie floating eyes that had been present at the Professors house then materialized and glared at the pages. The front door opened. Barnabas and Julia entered the drawing room. " I think it's good that you're having those phones installed, Barnabas", Julia remarked. "I know how you feel about keeping this house true the period it was built. I know you're doing this at a great loss to your convictions." Barnabas nodded reluctantly. "Yes, but I'm a part of the 20th century now. There are quite different circumstances associated with this time period than my own. The world moves at a much quicker pace and I must…." Julia's eyes fall upon the open book on the desk and she interrupts him to call it to his attention. "Look Barnabas!" She walks over to the desk and picks up the book examining the front cover without closing it. She turns to face Barnabas and said curiously, "The very same book Willie put back on the shelf this morning!" She again opened the book to where it had been left. She looked at the page and her eyes grew wide. She called for Barnabas to come look at the page. The page had an artist drawing of a middle aged man dressed in 17th century attire. The caption at the bottom of the page read: AMADEUS COLLINS.  
Splattered over the heart of the man were drops of fresh blood. Both of them looked at each other with horror and puzzlement. (Dramatic music crescendos)

(Roll Opening Theme)

(Place Commercials Here)

(Sharp dramatic note sounds) "Blood!" Barnabas exclaimed in wide eyed shock. "Amadeus Collins! He was on the panel of judges that tried and sentenced Judah Zachary for being a warlock! The blood has to mean revenge! It simply cannot be a coincidence, Julia. His spirit is still bent on the destruction of everyone who bears the name Collins!"

Julia shook her head in disbelief. "I thought he was destroyed back in 1841. Why Barnabas? Why?" she said, the back of her hand against her face. Barnabas looked off into space as he pondered the situation. "Judah swore vengeance on all of the judges who found him guilty, and on their entire families. The Collins family is the only one left with any survivors. How do we fight this, Julia? I too thought we had disposed of him and his evil treachery. Will the Collins family ever be finished with all the terror?" Julia paced the floor in shock. "All of the frightening things that have happened to your family started with him! She said, awaiting a confirmation from him. Barnabas looked at the picture of Amadeus Collins. "Yes" he said, removing a handkerchief from his breast pocket. He wiped the blood from the page and continued. "My great, great grandfather, Isaac Collins came here from England to establish the family here. He was the son of a minister. He built and settled in what is now the caretaker's cottage on the estate. He built the beginning of the Collins fishing fleet from trees felled here. The town of Collinsport was built on the site where he first cleared. Other settlers came to the new land, and named the town after him. He was well loved, and knew none of the tragedy we know today. Amadeus was his son. He took over after Isaac's death at a ripe old age. The business grew, and he became a town council member, and ultimately was appointed to be one of the town magistrates. The town soon fell victim to Judah's hellish wiles. He participated in the ultimate demise of Judah. Amadeus had a son, Benjamin, my great grandfather. The family business and fortune were passed on to him, and continued to thrive. A case of the Black Plague took his life shortly after he fathered a son. My grandfather, Theodore Collins was born in 1749. Robbers jumped him on the road to town one evening as he brought in the worker's payroll. He was father to my own father, Joshua, my uncle Jeremiah, and my uncle Justin. Justin was killed in a brawl with a man who lost a week's wages in a card game. My Uncle Jeremiah fell victim to my own jealous rage after he stole away one night with my beloved Josette and married her. I had no idea at the time he was under Angelique's spell. When Angelique put the curse on me, the Collins family nearly came to an end. But Justin had fathered a son, Daniel, who my father adopted as his own. He continued the family history. You know the rest. One tragedy after another has befallen the family all the way to the present day." He placed the book back in the bookshelf. "It has to stop, Julia!" he said biting his lower lip in determination. "Judah must be stopped, and the family curse broken with this generation"  
Julia sighed as she looked at Barnabas considering all he had just recounted.

The phone rang on the foyer table at Collinwood. Elizabeth came from the kitchen and lifted the receiver. "Hello?" she said, waiting to see who was at the other end of the line. "Doctor Hoffman? No, she isn't here at moment. I see. Yes Dr. Bertrand. I will have her phone you as soon as I see her... Goodbye." Elizabeth hung up the phone and walked to the drawing room. The front door opened. Julia walked into the drawing room. "Hello Mrs. Stoddard", she said pleasantly. Elizabeth turned in her direction. "Ahh, there you are, Dr Hoffman! You just missed Dr Bertrand. He phoned looking for you just before you came in!" Julia pondered a moment, and asked to use the phone in the foyer. Elizabeth agreed. Julia dialed the phone number to Windcliff Hospital and Asylum.  
"Yes, let me speak to Dr. Bertrand." Julia looks at the portrait on the wall waiting for Dr. Bertrand to answer. "Yes Dr. Bertrand, This Julia Hoffman. I just received your message". She listened momentarily, and then said "And you're certain he's ready? I see. Yes Dr, I trust your judgment completely. You can make the arrangements right away"  
Barnabas entered by the front door and placed his coat and cane on the entry hall tree.  
"Thank you for calling Dr." Julia seeing Barnabas has just arrived motioned him into the drawing room with Elizabeth. "That was Dr. Bertrand at Windcliff. Joe Haskell is being discharged today." The three of them exchange looks of uncertainty as camera fades out.

(Place Commercials Here)

Barnabas giving Julia a concerned look repeats what she had just said in question form.  
Yes, he's being discharged this afternoon. Dr Bertrand has been overseeing his recovery, and I trust his diagnosis as much as I would my own. He's an excellent therapist." Barnabas looked at hem both and then turned toward the fireplace. "I wonder if he will be returning to Collinsport or perhaps he will choose to make a fresh start elsewhere?" he asked, not really looking for an answer. "The choice is his to make, Barnabas, though I personally believe he really should look forward and choose another place to begin again. No good can come from his returning to Collinsport. He lost his job, Maggie, Tom and Chris, and Amy too. Barnabas face dropped into a frown. "I wonder where Chris and Amy went. I hope wherever it was they found the happiness they were looking for." He exchanged a knowing glance at Julia as both were keenly aware of his special situation. How is he coping with the awful curse that afflicts him? Has he found a way to contain himself when those moonlit nights come? The front door opens. Roger Collins and David enter. Roger hangs his coat and hat in the entrance and David ran straight into the drawing room holding a wrapped package. "Aunt Elizabeth!" he yells out. "Father got me a really great present. It's a model of a very old car! I'm going to go upstairs and start building it right now!" he cried out excitedly. He then ran out the doors and up the stairs. Elizabeth smiled and called after him that dinner would be ready in half an hour. Barnabas turned to Roger. "Well Roger, was the trip to Boston as rewarding for you as it is for David?" Roger poured himself a drink and said. "Ah to be young and carefree again like he is! I can remember when I too got excited over a 1947 roadster. They didn't have model kits that detailed when I was young!" So, dear sister, how have you fared the past few days?" Elizabeth turned to Julia and Barnabas. "I don't mean to be rude, but I do have some matters regarding the cannery Roger and I need to discuss. I suppose it could be postponed for a while…" Barnabas interrupted saying, "That won't be necessary, Elizabeth. Julia and I just want to research some more of the family history volumes; we'll leave you and Roger to your business." Thank you, Barnabas. I wish I knew what you, Julia and Professor Stokes find so intriguing about those old volumes." Barnabas looked puzzled. "Professor Stokes?" He asked. "Yes" she replied, "he took a couple of the books with him this morning. "I see," Barnabas said curiously. He and Julia walked off to the study as the drawing room doors were closed.

A festive spirit abounded at the Blue Whale. Bob Rooney poured another drink for the man sitting at the bar. "I think this better be your last one, Gerald", he said as he capped the bottle and put it back under bar. Gerald Fenton was well dressed. His clothes were tailor made in Bangor, and he stood out from the usual crowd. Further down the bar were an assortment of sailors and dock workers in their work clothes. The young crowd would be coming in very shortly, as night was falling fast. Fenton finished his drink and was about to rise from the bar stool when the door opened and Roger Collins stepped inside. Upon seeing Gerald Fenton, a look of disgust crossed his face. He walked over to the bar, looked at Fenton, then at the bartender. "Is he running a tab, bartender?" Roger growled. Bob continued to wipe the glass he was holding and replied, "Nope, he caught it up earlier today." Roger turned back to Fenton and said. "I'm not surprised. Fenton! You're through! Give me your office keys now!" Fenton looked at Roger with surprise. "Don't give me that innocent look. You know exactly why I'm here. How long did you think you could falsify the receipts without being found out? There is a considerable amount of company money missing and you are the only one outside Elizabeth and I who has access to books. You have 24 hours to be out of Collinsport. If you're still here, we will prosecute you to the fullest extent of the law. Roger snatched the keys from Fenton's hand and stormed out of the Blue Whale. A well dressed man at the end of the bar had been watching the exchange between the two men. He took one last sip of his drink and rose from his seat. He walked over to Fenton as he reached into his breast pocket. "Mr. Fenton?" he said as the man turned to see who was addressing him. "My name is Trevor Halliburton." He handed a business card to Fenton and continued. "I'm an attorney, Mr. Fenton. If you'd like to come by my office tomorrow afternoon, Oh, about two o'clock I just may be able to be a great help to you." Fenton looked at the card then back at the man. Halliburton had a mischievous smirk on his face.  
(Music rises and crescendos)

(Place Commercials Here)

(Roll Closing Theme)

Elizabeth Stoddard…  
JOAN BENNETT

Barnabas Collins…  
JONATHAN FRID

Julia Hoffman…  
GRAYSON HALL

Roger Collins…  
LOUIS EDMONDS

Bob Rooney…  
BOB O'CONNELL

Gerald Fenton…  
MICHAEL STROKA

Trevor Halliburton…  
KEITH PRENTICE

David Collins…  
DAVID HENESY

Written by RUSS WILLIAMS

Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Costumes by MOSTOLLER

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer

Dan Curtis Productions Copyright 1971 


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 1229

Collinwood, in the year 1971. The troubles of the past that were thought to have been left in the year 1841 have followed the residents of the great house and threaten to bring greater horrors than they have ever known. The evil Judah Zachary, a convicted warlock in the town of Collinsport in the year 1692 has now transcended time and space and arrived in the 20th century to continue his oath of vengeance against the descendants of a man who passed sentence upon him so very long ago. Meanwhile, in the nearby town of Collinsport, another plot is coming together to bring destruction upon them.

Gerald Fenton knocks on the door of attorney Trevor Halliburton. "Just a moment" a voice called out from inside the office. Moments later the door opened. Trevor Halliburton waved Fenton inside offering him a chair. Fenton sat across the desk from Halliburton. "OK, its 2 o'clock, and I'm here. Just what is it that you think you can do? The attorney opened his desk drawer and withdrew a cigarette. He remained silent as he lit it, his eyes on Fenton as he did. He waved the match to put it out and then spoke. "I was witness to that unfortunate little incident at the Blue Whale last night. A quite tactless way to handle the situation I must say." Fenton took a deep breath. It was apparent he didn't have much patience with what seemed the attorney's cat and mouse game. "Ok, Ok, I know you saw the whole thing, would you tell me why you called me here?" he said twiddling his index finger on the chair arm. Halliburton sat up straight in his chair. Smoke billowed from his mouth as he placed the cigarette in the ashtray on his desk then leaned forward placing his hands on the desk with his fingers interlocked and spoke. "Mr. Fenton, have you ever heard the terms slander, libel, public humiliation, unlawful dismissal… shall I go on?"

(Roll Opening Theme)

(Place Commercials Here)

Gerald Fenton sat up straight in his chair, a look of interest now lighting his face. "You mean you think I have a case against Roger Collins?" he said with a slight smile. "Do we have a case?" he said with great incredulousness. "Roger Collins broke every rule in the book confronting you the way he did." Fenton shook his head slightly and spoke. "Mr. Halliburton, he caught me dead to rights. They have the phony books I was keeping to cover the fact that I was taking company money. I got really behind in my bills, I drink too much, and I lose a lot at the gambling tables in Rockport. I realized one night when I was adding up the deposit that if I could just take a few hundred from that pile in front of me, it would get me out of the hole. So I cooked the books to hide what I did and it saved my hide. I got away with it, and when I lost a bundle at the tables one night I got brave, or I should say stupid, and I did it again. The more I got away with it, the more I did it until I just couldn't stop doing it." Halliburton pursed his lips and said. "So you're saying you don't want my help? Fenton shook his head saying, "It's not that I don't want your help. I just don't see how we can win!" Halliburton puffed the cigarette once again and said, "Do you trust me enough to know that I know what I'm doing Mr. Fenton? I'm hardly a wet behind the ears law school graduate trying my first case.. Do you want a way out of this mess or not?" Fenton thought for a moment and nodded approval. "That's more like it, Gerald. Since we're about to become very good friends, I hope you don't mind if I call you Gerald" He then sank back into his chair puffing cheerfully with a smirking grin on his face. (Sharp stinging note sounds)

Quentin Collins sat in the drawing room reading a book. Maggie Evans came into the room. "Hi Quentin," she said cheerfully. "Now there's a scene you don't see very often!" She reached down and tilted the cover to see what he was reading. "Public Speaking. A 20th Century Guide to Success" she said reading the title. "So you're going to accept Elizabeth's offer?" Quentin placed the book on the coffee table and poured himself a drink. "Yes, I think its about time I made myself useful. It's been a long time since somebody's put that kind of trust in me. It feels good. I'm definitely not afraid to talk to people and if I can help the family business and myself at the same time, it seems foolish to turn down the chance." He said thoughtfully. Maggie smiled warmly at him, pleased to see him in such good spirits. "Well where are your 2 favorite students today, Maggie?" he said with a grin. "David is making up a geography test he failed miserably and Hallie went to Portland with Mrs. Stoddard." She said wondering why he asked. "Well then, I guess David wouldn't miss you if you went on a little picnic with me in the woods now would he?" Quentin asked pulling her close to him. "Maggie smiled and cocked her head to one side, "As long as I'm back in an hour. I need to review some things with David before- " Three knocks at the front door interrupted her words. She walked to the big double doors and opened one of them. Standing in the doorway was Joe Haskell. "Hello Maggie" he said. A look of shock comes over her face.  
(Music rises then fades)

(Place Commercials Here)

"Joe!" she said, her voice sounding shaken. "Are you ok, Maggie?" Joe said looking at her with concern. Gaining her composure, she then replied, "Yes, Joe. I'm just surprised to see you, that's all." Joe smiled and said "Well Dr Hoffman just authorized my release yesterday. I had to wait till today to hitch a ride with one of the doctors who was coming out this way. Dr Hoffman didn't tell you I was getting discharged?" "No. I haven't seen her in a couple of days, so I guess she didn't have a chance to mention it." She replied.  
"Well, are you going to invite me in?" he asked smiling. "Well Joe, you know I'm very busy. I'm working with David on his geography. He's having some real difficulties with it." Joe trying to hide his disappointment replied, "Uh, yeah. I should have realized I was calling on you at work. Maybe we can get together tonight. I'm going into Collinsport to see if I can get back on the boats again. Maybe I'll look up Chris while I'm at it." Maggie's eyes dropped. "Joe, Chris and Amy have left Collinsport. We don't know where they moved." Joe sighed and replied, "Well maybe I can at least get a job again. I'll be in touch in a day or two." He turned away hastily and left. A look of great worry came over her face as she slowly closed the door and returned to the drawing room. Quentin looked up seeing her fallen countenance. "What's the matter Maggie, you look pale. Come over and sit down for a minute." He said taking her by the arm over to the sofa. "Everything was ok before you answered the door. Who was it? What did they say that upset you so?" Maggie looked up at him and replied, "Quentin, you remember hearing me mention Joe Haskell?" Quentin thought for a moment, and said, "Ah yes, an old boyfriend if I remember right." "That was him at the door, Quentin, and I can tell by the way he acted he wants to pick up right where we left off." She said in a worried tone.  
"Do you still have feelings for him, Maggie?" Maggie stood up. "Oh Quentin, of course I still have feelings for him. We were close, but I don't feel about him that way! I'm just afraid that a rejection might hurt him. He was just released from a sanitarium. I don't want to be the cause of sending him back. Disappointing him this soon after getting out might be harmful to him." "Maggie, from everything I remember you telling me, he was a level headed, well adjusted guy. It took a run in with a werewolf to send him over the edge. That kind of experience could send anybody into a tailspin. If he's the kind of man I think he is, he'll be just fine." Quentin said hoping to assure her. Maggie looked at him and said, "I hope you're right, Quentin. (Music fades out.)

Joe Haskell stands in the woods near the front gate to the Collinwood Estate. His thoughts pouring over the events he had just experienced. (Thoughts heard as if he were actually speaking) "Maggie acted like she didn't want to see me. Maybe there's someone else. Maybe she thinks I'm crazy. I just came from a sanitarium, a place for crazy people. Maybe she's afraid of me. I have to convince her I'm alright. Chris. I was hoping he could put me up till I get back on my feet. I have to find a place to bunk till I get back to work. Barnabas. I wonder if he would let me stay at the old house. I've got to go see him." Joe turned back in the direction of the old house.

Joe Haskell pounded the knocker on the door to the old house. He turned and looked toward the woods as he waited for the door to open. A minute passed with no answer. He pounded the knocker again and stood waiting. "I guess nobody is home." He thought as he again walked to the woods. From behind the curtain at the front window, a puzzled Willie Loomis watched as Joe Haskell disappeared from sight.

(Place Commercials Here)

Willie Loomis stands at the window still looking puzzled as he turns from the window. "What was Haskell doin' heah?" his thoughts pondered." Julia said he was getting outta Windcliff. I wunda what he wanted heah?" The phone on the desk rang interrupting Willie's thoughts. He picked up the phone and answered. "Collins residence. Oh hi Julia. No. Barnabas ain't heah. No he didn't say when he'd be heah. Yeah, I'll let him know you called. No I ain't nervous. It's just that Joe Haskell was heah a minute ago. He didn't say what he wanted cause I pretended nobody was home. You know me and Joe Haskell, we ain't on such good terms. I never liked him too much. Yeah, I'll be sure to tell Barnabas he came by. Ok Julia." Willie placed the receiver back on the phone and turned to the foyer. Taking the dust cloth from his back pocket he walked up the stairs. From inside the bookshelf in the drawing room a pair of green disembodied eyes had witnessed the entire event. A low evil chuckle emanated from the place where they were positioned.  
(Long dramatic strains of music build to a crescendo)

(Roll Closing Theme)

Quentin Collins…  
DAVID SELBY

Maggie Evans…  
KATHRYN LEIGH SCOTT

Willie Loomis…  
JOHN KARLEN

Joe Haskell…  
CHRIS BERNAU

Gerald Fenton…  
MICHAEL STROKA

Trevor Halliburton…  
KEITH PRENTICE

Written by RUSS WILLIAMS

Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story created and Developed by SAM HALL

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Costumes by MOSTOLLER

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer

Dan Curtis Productions Copyright 1971 


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 1230

A calm, clear day dawns at the great estate of Collinwood. It is a day which seems to bring bright hopes and fruitful days to come. But elsewhere on the Collins estate, events are taking shape that brings only the promise of dark and dreadful days to come.

Willie Loomis stands at the window still looking puzzled as he turns from the window. "What was Haskell doin' heah?" his thoughts pondered. Julia said he was getting outta Windcliff. I wunda what he wanted heah?" The phone on the desk rang interrupting Willie's thoughts. He picked up the phone and answered. "Collins residence. Oh hi Julia. No. Barnabas ain't heah. No he didn't say when he'd be heah. Yeah, I'll let him know you called. No I ain't nervous. It's just that Joe Haskell was heah a minute ago. He didn't say what he wanted cause I pretended nobody was home. You know me and Joe Haskell; we ain't on such good terms. I never liked him too much. Yeah, I'll be sure to tell Barnabas he came by. Ok Julia." Willie placed the receiver back on the phone and turned to the foyer. Taking the dust cloth from his back pocket he walked up the stairs. From inside the bookshelf in the drawing room a pair of green disembodied eyes had witnessed the entire event. A low evil chuckle emanated from the place where they were positioned.  
(Long dramatic strains of music build to a crescendo)

(Roll Opening Theme)

(Place Commercials Here)

(Dramatic strains of music)  
Chuckling emanates from the bookcase in the old house. The eyes emerge from the top of the books where they had been concealed and floated to the front window. There was a brief pause, and then they passed through the glass pane and then they set out to follow Joe Haskell. In short time they caught up with him, staying far enough back so he would not be aware of them. As he reached the gate, a car came around the bend from Collinwood. Behind the wheel was Carolyn Stoddard. She rolls the window down and speaks. "Hello Joe. Do you need a ride into town?" Joe walked to the window and bent over to meet her at eye level. "Uhh, yeah. That would be great, Carolyn." She motioned him to get in the passenger side of the car. Once inside, the car rolled out past the gate onto the main road. Carolyn turned and asked, "So where to Joe?" Joe looked over at her and replied. "I was going to the Collinwood shipyards to see about getting a job on the boats again." Carolyn looked thoughtful for a moment, and then said. "I was going in to have lunch with Uncle Roger. I know he would put a good word in for you." Joe rubbed his fingers over his chin and said, "I remember a time when I would have turned down an offer like that. I'm not much of one to accept handouts, but I'm afraid I'm not in a position to turn down any kind of help." Carolyn frowned slightly and replied, "Now Joe, this is hardly a handout. You put in plenty of years of hard work for us, and you deserve the consideration of your past loyalty. I can promise you Uncle Roger will feel the same"  
Joe smiled and said, "Thank you, Carolyn. Your confidence in me means a lot."

Barnabas Collins walked in the front door of the old house. He walked to the doorway of the drawing room and looked inside. Willie wasn't there. He turned as if to walk toward the back of the house when Willie came down the stairs. Reaching the bottom he said, "Hey Barnabas. You left early. Where'd ya go?" Barnabas walked into the drawing room and sat in the arm chair in front of the French doors, his hands folded in front of his shoulders. "I went for a walk on the beach, Willie. I looked out over the ocean, and all I could think of was Angelique" Willie looked puzzled and repeated after him, "Angelique?" Pursing his lips slightly, Barnabas looked up at Willie and replied, "Yes, Angelique. For so many years I hated her. All I wanted was to destroy her. Now that she's gone forever, I truly grieve her loss." Willie scratched his head, not quite understanding. Then he said, "But Barnabas, Ah you forgettin that she made ya what ya wuh? That she hurt ya whole family?" Barnabas rose from the chair and walked to the window staring out. "No Willie, I haven't forgotten. "He said, then turning back to Willie. He continued on. "The last few days she was with me, she redeemed herself, Willie. She took away my curse; she gave damning testimony that could have resulted in her own execution to save the first Quentin Collins because of her love for me. I realized in a moment, that she always did mean more to me than I was willing to admit, even to myself. Then Lamar Trask shot her down in cold blood. I never thought it possible that I could ever grieve for her, but as she lay there, completely mortal, and dying, well I can never fully explain the sorrow I felt. I want you to drive me into Collinsport, Willie. I want to take some flowers to her final resting place. She was to be buried in the Collins family crypt. I want to bestow this last act, small as it is. I would ask Julia, but she is still in Rockport." Willie then remembered and said, "Yeah, she called this morning, Barnabas. She said her research was takin' longa than she thought it would, but she should be back by evenin'." Barnabas nodded. "I see", he said pensively. Then Willie continued, "I don't know what he wanted, but Joe Haskell came by the house this mornin' too." Barnabas looked puzzled, and asked, "He came all the way out here and then wouldn't tell you why?" Willie's eyes dropped to the floor as he said, "I didn't ansa the door. I didn't wanna see him, so I acted like nobody was heah." Barnabas turned to the fireplace pondering. He then turned back to Willie and said, "Willie, Haskell has been through a great ordeal. He was robbed of his sanity when he saw his own cousin become a monster before his very eyes. He witnessed his cousin Tom as something equally loathsome, he lost Maggie Evans, his job, his whole world was taken from him, and he did nothing to deserve it. Then he was confined to a mental institution as insane. All because he saw things that were impossible to the rest of the world. But we know they are possible, don't we Willie?" Willie looked ashamed and said, "Yeah, Barnabas." Then Barnabas added, "Willie, if he should come back here again, I want you to forget your differences and invite him in. He needs our understanding, not our rejection." Willie looked at Barnabas and replied, "I undastand Barnabas." Barnabas then took his cane from the hall table and said, "Come now Willie, let's go into Collinsport, I want to be back when Julia arrives. They exited the door closing it behind them.

(Place Commercials Here)

Joe Haskell sat across the desk from Roger Collins. Roger's hands were folded in front of him on the desk. "It's good to have you back with us, Haskell. Things weren't the same since you left. The man that replaced you wasn't nearly as capable as you are. We've only kept him around because we didn't have anyone to replace him with. We've wanted to replace him for a long time." Joe looked dazed in unbelief at his good fortune, then looked at Roger and asked, "Mr. Collins, how will the men feel about working for a man who's been in an asylum? I'm afraid they won't like answering to a nut case." Roger stood up and walked around the office. He turned again to look at Joe, and said. They don't know, Haskell. We explained your strange behavior as a prolonged illness. Then when you left town, we explained that we had moved you to our Boston office to oversee operations there. The only one's that know any different are the personnel director. He already knows that nobody else is to know anything different. He doesn't know the truth himself." Joe shook his head in amazement. "I don't know what to say, Mr. Collins" he said in total disbelief. Roger smiled, Say that you'll be here first thing in the morning. A memo will go out later this afternoon announcing your return, right after I give Sanders his walking papers." Joe stood up, shook Roger's hand and said, "You can count on me, Mr. Collins, I'll be here." Roger walked back behind the desk as Joe walked to the door. He opened the desk drawer and removed a set of keys and said, "Oh Haskell, before you go, I'm going to give you an advance on your salary. I'm sure you could use some extra clothes and other things." He unlocked the safe and handed a $1000 stack of bills. "It isn't charity Haskell; consider it a loan that will be paid back in installments from your salary." Joe could not believe his good fortune. He shook Roger's hand again. "Thank you, Mr. Collins, Thank you!" Joe walked out the office door closing it behind him.  
Roger sat down at the desk, and began sorting through the papers on his desk. The intercom sounded and a female voice came across. "Mr. Collins, there is a Mr. Halliburton here to see you." Roger looked puzzled, and said "I don't know anyone named Halliburton, what does he want?" The voice came over the intercom again, "He says it involves a legal matter." Roger was more curious now than before, and replied, "Alright send him in". Roger sat down, wondering what this man wanted. The door opened and Trevor Halliburton stepped inside. He walked over to the desk and said, "Are you Roger Collins?" Roger replied that he was. Halliburton continued. "I represent Gerald Fenton; we are taking legal action against you for public humiliation and slander, and also for wrongful dismissal. Here is your summons. I suggest you obtain legal counsel, Mr. Collins, Good day." He placed the summons on Roger's desk then turned back to the door. As he closed it he added. "See you in court." Roger looked incredulously at the document the attorney left behind. As he read it in disbelief, the eyes that had been concealed watching everything vanished through the door. (Long dramatic drumbeats build to frenzied climax)

Silently, Barnabas and Willie stand before the sealed crypt marked Valerie Collins. "She was buried under a false name, Willie. It couldn't be revealed that her name was Angelique. At least, that was the name I knew her by. Her real name was Miranda Duvall. She was born in the 17th century. It was Judah Zachary who taught her the ways of witchcraft. She was the chief witness against him in his trial. He was beheaded as a result of her testimony. She lived on. I met her almost 100 years later. She was a servant to the DuPres family. I was in Martinique on a business trip to establish a trade relationship with them. I had too much to drink and when Angelique first saw me, she fell in love with me. She came to my room that night, and I was so intoxicated I didn't know or care what I was doing. When I awoke the next morning, she was there beside me. I felt so very ashamed for what I'd done. That very evening, Josette and her aunt, the countess,  
had returned from a trip to France. I was immediately smitten with her, and I spurned Angelique. As the days grew near for me to leave the island, I knew I had to have Josette for my wife. I asked her to come to America and be my wife. That was the beginning of my sorrows, for it never was to be. I treated Angelique shamefully, and for that, I will be eternally sorry. I let my one chance for happiness slip through my fingers." He looked at the marble plate with the name Valerie Collins engraved in it and cried out, "Forgive me Angelique, Forgive me." (Slow sad strains of music fade out)

(Place Commercials Here)

Trevor Halliburton sat behind his desk talking on the phone. "Yes, it's too bad you missed it. If you could have only seen the look on Roger Collins' face when I served him with the papers! He could have almost swallowed his own tongue." He said leaning back in the chair smiling "Now, here's what I need you to do. I want you to get a pen and paper and I need you to document every single thing you can remember. I mean everything! This is for my eyes only, and I don't want you to leave anything out. If I'm to help you, I need to know everything possible. There is something in there that's going to win this for us. I just have to find it. Take about a week. I want it to be as complete and thorough as possible. Yes. That's right. I'll see you here in my office next Friday. Alright Gerald. Goodbye"  
Halliburton hung up the phone with a grin on his face. He opened the desk drawer and took out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth. He closed the drawer and brought the lighter up to his face. Suddenly his eyes grew wide. The cigarette dropped from his lips on the floor. Across the desk from him, floating in mid air, were the ghostly green eyes.  
Laughter bellowed from the spot where they were suspended. Then they began to move toward Halliburton. He backed up in the chair until he was pinned against the back wall.  
His head shaking back and forth as he screamed out, "No, Noo, Noooooooooo!  
(Three dramatic notes sound and fade)

(Place Commercials Here)

(Roll Closing Theme)

Barnabas Collins…  
JONATHAN FRID

Roger Collins…  
LOUIS EDMONDS Carolyn Stoddard…  
NANCY BARRETT

Willie Loomis…  
JOHN KARLEN

Joe Haskell…  
CHRIS BERNAU

Trevor Halliburton…  
KEITH PRENTICE

Written by RUSS WILLIAMS

Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story created and Developed by ART WALLACE

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Costumes by MOSTOLLER

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer

Dan Curtis Productions Copyright 1971 


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 1231

Collinwood. The year 1971. Three have returned from the year 1841 where the family endured great turmoil at the hands of the evil warlock, Judah Zachary, who pronounced a curse on the families of the three judges who passed the sentence upon him for the crime of witchcraft. Their verdict handed down and executed in the year 1692 ordered his beheading. 142 years later, he revived by possessing the body of Gerard Stiles, a close family friend of Quentin Collins, the soon to be heir of the Collins estate.  
His plans were thwarted by another trip trough time, when Barnabas Collins, Julia Hoffman, and Professor Eliot Stokes traveled back to that era. Now in the present day, he has once again manifested himself as a disembodied soul. Only his cruel eyes can be seen., but in the town of Collinsport, frightful and terrifying events lie in wait for all who bear the name, Collins…

Trevor Halliburton sat behind his desk talking on the phone. "Yes, it's too bad you missed it. If you could have only seen the look on Roger Collins' face when I served him with the papers! He could have almost swallowed his own tongue." He said leaning back in the chair smiling "Now, here's what I need you to do. I want you to get a pen and paper and I need you to document every single thing you can remember. I mean everything! This is for my eyes only, and I don't want you to leave anything out. If I'm to help you, I need to know everything possible. There is something in there that's going to win this for us. I just have to find it. Take about a week. I want it to be as complete and thorough as possible. Yes. That's right. I'll see you here in my office next Friday. Alright Gerald. Goodbye"  
Halliburton hung up the phone with a grin on his face. He opened the desk drawer and took out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth. He closed the drawer and brought the lighter up to his face. Suddenly his eyes grew wide. The cigarette dropped from his lips on the floor. Across the desk from him, floating in mid air, were the ghostly green eyes.  
Laughter bellowed from the spot where they were suspended. Then they began to move toward Halliburton. He backed up in the chair until he was pinned against the back wall.  
His head shaking back and forth as he screamed out, "No, Noo, Noooooooooo!  
(Three dramatic notes sound and fade)

(Place Commercials Here)

Trevor Halliburton presses into the wall behind his desk. A look of horror is on his face.  
"What do you want? He screamed in terror, as the eyes simply glared at him. Large beads of sweat pour off Halliburton's face as he watches in fear. Then, the voice of Judah Zachary sounded from where the eyes were suspended. "Look into my eyes. Deep into my eyes." Halliburton was now shaking. What could he do? Pinned in the corner of his office with no escape, he looked into the eyes of Judah Zachary. They pierced his soul. It was now as if he were paralyzed. He felt helpless to do anything except look at source of his horror. "  
"Your house will have a new owner. You will live in your house, in one room. A very small room. I will be lord of the manor; you will be as a mouse in the wall. If you get in my path, I shall crush you as an insect. Aside now, O foolish one. Make my house ready" Then the eyes closed in on Trevor Halliburton until they merged with his own. The look of horror subsided, and was replaced with one of sneering triumph. A mean evil chuckle then transformed into loud and evil bellowing laughter.

Roger Collins stood in the drawing room at Collinwood. He poured a drink and very quickly downed it in a single gulp. "I suppose you think getting drunk is going to help matters?" Elizabeth Collins Stoddard said a look of displeasure on her face. "It's only the second one, Liz" he said with a worried look. He turned to face her. "What are we going to do, Liz? When did Garner die?" he asked. "Four nights ago, according to his office. They are in the process of closing, since young Garner is moving to Portland to open a practice. We can leave the accounts with them if we like, and deal with him from Portland or we can retain other services." She said matter of factly. I don't like the idea of dealing at such long distances…" Her comments were interrupted by a knock at the front door. Liz walked to the front door and opened it. Standing in the doorway was Tony Peterson. "Good evening, Mrs. Stoddard", he said removing his hat. "I had some depositions to file at the courthouse, or I would have been here sooner." He said looking a bit puzzled. "Come into the drawing room, Mr. Peterson, I have a matter of business to discuss with you." She said turning to rejoin Roger in the drawing room. Tony was curious about what strange manner of business she had in mind, remembering back to the last time she called him here for business. Elizabeth closed the drawing room doors and motioned for Peterson to have a seat. Tony sat down and gave her his full attention. "Mr. Peterson, as you may know, the Collins family has retained the services of Frank Garner for many years. He died just a few days ago, and the law practice is closing." Liz said with a concerned look. "Yes, I do remember reading about Garner. A good man." Tony replied and waited for her to resume. "As you know, we will have to retain someone else. Would you be interested in representing the Collins family and Collins Enterprises, Mr. Peterson?" she asked pointedly. Peterson rose to his feet, and looked directly at her and said. "I don't pretend to have the level of expertise that Frank Garner achieved, Mrs. Stoddard. I'm a small town lawyer. I think you need to know that. Do you trust me with the Collins business and family matters enough to retain me, knowing my level of experience?" Elizabeth stood up straight, looking directly at Tony and replied, "You handled our last business transaction in a professional and confidential manner. The village isn't spreading rumors of the insane woman at Collinwood who is raving about being buried alive. Confidentiality is the hallmark trait we need in one who represents us, you have proven yourself to be trustworthy. If you agree, we would like to retain your services as our attorney, Mr. Peterson." Peterson smiled and extended his hand to Liz to seal their agreement.  
(Place Commercials Here)

Judah rummaged through the drawers in Halliburton's desk, examining each item as he withdrew them. He nodded recognition at some of the items, and was quite puzzled at others. He closed the drawer and began emptying his pockets on the desk. He examined each of these items as he had the drawers' contents. He opened the wallet and withdrew some bills. He looked at them and said, "Ah yes! It looks quite different, but I know what this is." He returned everything to his pockets. He then eyed the silver box on the desk. He had seen Halliburton press the button on it to talk to the female he had seen in the outer office as he had followed him back from his confrontation with Roger. He pressed the button, not remembering the woman's name on the other end. Then he remembered and said "Miss Parker?" The receptionist's voice came back over the intercom. "Yes Trevor?" He grimaced at the familiarity the woman showed when addressing him, then said, "I must go out for a while, if anyone comes looking for me, tell them I shall return"  
The receptionist sounded puzzled, but replied, "Yes Sir. You do have a 4 o'clock with Mr. Samuels, do you think you will be back by then?" Zachary was disturbed at this and replied. "Tell him I shall have to see him tomorrow. I have much to accomplish this day." The confused voice then replied," Yes, Tre… Uh, Mr. Halliburton." He removed the strange looking headpiece he had seen Halliburton wearing earlier from the coat rack and placed it on his head. Then he hurriedly opened the door and left.

Tony Peterson studied the documents as he sipped coffee at the drawing room of Collinwood. Liz stood nervously watching him. He replaced the cup on the coffee table and looked up at Liz. "Mrs. Stoddard, there's nothing to worry about here. There's no way in the world they can win this. A first year law student wouldn't do anything this stupid. I know Trevor Halliburton; he's a top notch lawyer. I can't understand why he's gone this far. It just doesn't make sense." Liz still looked worried and asked, "Are you certain, Tony?" Peterson looked up at her confidently, "I'd stake my reputation on it. To win a case for libel or slander, the accused has to prove the charges are a lie. These receipt books tell the whole story. I'll set up an appointment to confer with Halliburton, and see what this is all about. There's no cause for worry, Mrs. Stoddard. However, in future dealings of this nature, Mr. Collins, I suggest you confront people in a more private location, like your office. This whole thing might have been avoided if you had." He said. "I'll look over these other matters in the morning. It's getting late. Is Carolyn home, Mrs. Stoddard?" he asked. "No, she went to Rockport this afternoon; I'm not sure when she will return." Liz replied. "Well, I'll be going and thank you for your confidence in me Mrs. Stoddard; I'll try to live up to your expectations." Tony said with a smile. Liz returned the smile and said, I'm sure you'll do just fine Mr. Peterson, thank you for coming on such short notice" "My pleasure, Mrs. Stoddard, Good night". Liz and Roger watched as he left. Roger then took another sip of his drink and said, "I sure hope you know what you're doing, Liz. For all our sakes."

(Place Commercials Here)

The possessed Trevor Halliburton returned to the office carrying a small paper sack. He went around the desk and sat in the chair. From the sack he removed three candles and arranged them on the desk. He reached into the sack again and withdrew a box of matches.  
He then looked troubled as if something just wasn't right. Looking at himself, he arose with a look of irritation and threw off the suit jacket and yanked the necktie from around his neck, tossing them on the sofa. He then slowly lit the candles. He stood behind the desk and raised his hands palms down. Closing his eyes, he begins to speak. "From the dark netherworld I seek one. I seek one native to this world. I call from the flames, an aide who will guide me in a world I do not know. I call you to come forth now. Appear to me now. Appear!" A mist appears on the opposite side of the desk, growing larger and larger until it takes human shape. Judah watched with keen interest to see who would appear. The mist begins to slowly subside. Across the desk, he saw a face that looked strangely familiar, but not quite. Standing across the desk from him, fully materialized now stood the form of Nicholas Blair.  
(Three dramatic notes sound and crescendo)

Elizabeth Stoddard…  
JOAN BENNETT

Roger Collins…  
LOUIS EDMONDS

Tony Peterson…  
JERRY LACY

Nicholas Blair…  
HUMBERT ALLEN ASTREDO

Trevor Halliburton/Judah Zachary…  
KEITH PRENTICE

Voice of Judah…  
ADDISON POWELL

Written by RUSS WILLIAMS

Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story created and Developed by ART WALLACE

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Costumes by MOSTOLLER

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer 


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 1232

Calmness pervades over the great estate of Collinwood, its residents, unaware of the evils that lie in wait for them. For they are unaware that an ancient enemy has returned to fulfill a centuries old curse. In doing so, he will revive, yet another dreadful enemy who has worked only evil to bring even more terror to those who live there.  
The possessed Trevor Halliburton returned to the office carrying a small paper sack. He went around the desk and sat in the chair. From the sack he removed three candles and arranged them on the desk. He reached into the sack again and withdrew a box of matches.  
He then looked troubled as if something just wasn't right. Looking at himself, he arose with a look of irritation and threw off the suit jacket and yanked the necktie from around his neck, tossing them on the sofa. He then slowly lit the candles. He stood behind the desk and raised his hands palms down. Closing his eyes, he begins to speak. "From the dark netherworld I seek one. I seek one native to this world. I call from the flames, an aide who will guide me in a world I do not know. I call you to come forth now. Appear to me now. Appear!" A mist appears on the opposite side of the desk, growing larger and larger until it takes human shape. Judah watched with keen interest to see who would appear. The mist begins to slowly subside. Across the desk, he saw a face that looked strangely familiar, but not quite. Standing across the desk from him, fully materialized now stood the form of Nicholas Blair.  
(Three dramatic notes sound and crescendo)

(Place Commercials Here)

(Dramatic bass and oboe chords sound)  
Nicholas Blair stood across the desk with an evil smirk. He looked around the room and stopped to read the diplomas, awards, and certificates on the wall of the office. "So, a lawyer has summoned ME. What's the matter lawyer? Got a case too difficult to win by conventional means? Maybe you don't know who I am. Winning court cases is beneath my talents." The possessed Trevor Halliburton looked at Blair with a snarl. "Enough of your insolence! I can just as easily return you to the flames from whence I summoned you!" Zachary growled. "Nicholas Blair displayed a haughty grin and replied," Now you just might find that a bit more difficult than you think, lawyer." Blair was self assured as he faced Judah. "You fool; it is YOU who do not know who I am! I merely inhabit the body of the lawyer. It is Judah Zachary who has recalled you from the torments of the netherworld." Blair was taken aback. His eyes grew wide. "Judah Zachary? Yes, every practitioner of the craft has heard of you. But you were from the 17th century! How did you come to be here in the 20th century?" he said in awe. "I have come to fulfill the curse I pronounced when I still walked this earth. You are here to aid me in my task." Judah said snarling still. "You were born and lived in this time. I am a stranger to this world. You will see that I am not revealed as my true self. The world has changed in so many ways that I do not know. I must not reveal myself by what these people would deem as odd behavior. The woman who is employed by this man whose body I inhabit is already suspicious. I shall have to do away with her to preserve this disguise." Nicholas nodded side to side in disagreement and said, "Now that is the one thing you must NOT do. You cannot just go killing people right and left in this century. That would draw even more suspicion to you!" Zachary grew angry and retorted, "The woman MUST die. I have not been able to convince her I am the lawyer, Halliburton!" Nicholas chided Judah Zachary, nodding his head side to side as if he could not believe how the simple solution evaded Zachary so easily. "Judah, you have repressed the lawyer too deeply. He knows you have absolute control over him. When the secretary returns in the morning, you simply need to let him surface. He will speak in 20th century style, and give her a reasonable explanation for his odd behavior. Your problem will be solved. Let him surface now. Let me speak with him." Judah leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes momentarily. The cruel vicious demeanor faded and was replaced with a frightened look as Halliburton came to the forefront. He looked at Nicholas with fear. Nicholas looked him in the eyes and said, "You realize we are in total control and that you have no will of your own don't you?" Halliburton nodded sheepishly. "You also realize that the very moment you try to betray Judah Zachary, you will be completely and utterly banished from your own body and that when he leaves it, he will leave behind an empty corpse do you not?" Nicholas continued. "Yes", Halliburton replied. Nicholas sported an evil grin. "Now Trevor, you and I are about to become old friends. I take it you have an empty office here?" he said. Halliburton nodded and replied," Yes. I used to have a partner, but he opened his own practice in Augusta last year." Nicholas nodded approvingly and added," In the morning you will give your secretary a rational explanation for the behavior she witnessed. You will then inform her that an old law school friend is joining you as a partner. That way my presence here will not seem suspicious to her. You will introduce me as Nick Bentine. Is that all very clear, Trevor?" Halliburton nodded and replied, "Yes." Nicholas grinned and replied, "Very good Mr. Halliburton, very good" (dramatic tones rise then fade)

Three knocks were heard on the door as Professor Stokes looked up from the book he was reading. The monocle dropped from his eye as he rose to answer the door. Upon opening it he saw Barnabas and Julia standing in the doorway. "Good evening, Professor Stokes, may we come in?" Barnabas said as he reached to remove the Inverness cape. "Certainly, Do come in Mr. Collins, Good evening to you Dr Hoffman!" he said cheerfully. "Let me pour you each a sherry! It is far more enjoyable when shared"  
They nodded approval as he walked to get them each a drink. "So what brings you both out this evening, a social call?" he continued. Barnabas stood before the fireplace and replied, "Well, not exactly Professor" Stokes grinned with his mischievous grin and said, "No, of course not. You always have some reason when you pay a call on me. You really must come by sometime when there no ulterior motives to bring you. Or am I that terrible a host?" Barnabas eyes dropped in a kind of embarrassment realizing that Stokes was correct in his assessment, then as he took the drink from Stokes, he replied," Actually the reason we came was research. Julia and I are going through the family histories. Elizabeth Stoddard mentioned that you too were looking through the volumes. We were curious to know if we might all share our findings." Stokes again grinned. "Yes, a good idea. You will be very interested to know that your own lineage I find remarkable, Mr. Collins!" Barnabas feared what Stokes might mean by this. "Really, From all accounts I've been able to find, a line of dullards they all seemed to be." He said as he waited for Stokes to elaborate. "First and foremost, I find that your ancestors seem to be very, very enamored of your name! It seems that since the original Barnabas Collins went to England in 1796, a relative of the English Collins family, by the name of Barnabas Collins has returned to this country in almost every generation. I find that rather remarkable, don't you Mr. Collins?" Barnabas eyes grew wide and his mouth parted slightly as he groped for a reasonable explanation. (Three dramatic notes sound)

(Place Commercials Here)

Barnabas Collins grasped for how he could respond to Stokes. "Not really all that remarkable at all, Professor. If you remember you were involved in both of the instances you must have found. When I retuned to 1840 I used my own name as if it were an ancestor's name. I did the same when you helped me return to 1897 using the I Ching. So, as you see, Professor, there is a reasonable explanation in both instances. Perhaps I should have been more original and chosen a different name to use in those time periods. If I had known the impact it would have had on history, I suppose I would have." He said confidently. Stokes placed a finger to his lip in deep contemplation. Then he replied, "Interesting you mention that. If you recall, when Miss Winters made her journey to 1795, she took this very volume with her" he said picking up the book he was reading when they arrived. "When she returned, the book stayed behind. A few months later, Eve in the persona of Danielle Roget managed to transcend time and return to 1796. She brought the book back to torment Miss Winters with according to her own account to me. My ancestor, Ben Stokes memoirs bear that out. He wrote that Joshua Collins had sent him out to destroy a mysterious book, and that he was sidetracked when Danielle Roget held the book in safekeeping for him while he ran an errand for her. He says both she and the book vanished without a trace. As I read the accounts from 1897 I see a vague mention of a mysterious volume of the family history that surfaced during that time. I was with you in the basement of the old house when you used the I Ching to return to that time. You had no such volume with you. How did it appear during that time?" Stokes looked perplexed as he paced the room. "Even more perplexing is the phenomenon that seems consistent with each time period. In 1796, 1840, and 1897, are a rash of animal attacks primarily on women. I don't understand it, but there is some connection. If I could only find out what it is." Barnabas turned away so Stokes could not see the horror in his face. Then he quickly said, "That is definitely a mystery, and I remember the reports each time. I suppose it is part of whatever curse Judah Zachary placed on this family, but he is what we wanted to discuss with you, Professor. I understand that you borrowed the volume from that time. Have you learned anything that could shed some light on him? I am convinced that he is now acting his treachery here in our own time. We must find out more about him." Stokes nodded in the negative and replied, "There is surprisingly little mentioned about him. Simply a hurried accounting of the fact that he was tried and condemned and that he went to his execution swearing vengeance." Barnabas looked very troubled. "The family's insistence of rewriting history went back even that far. We must find some account of him that will shed some light on him. We MUST!"

Judah Zachary now paced the office of Trevor Halliburton, now back in full control of the lawyer's body. "I must conceive a plan to destroy my enemies. I have waited so long for this moment. I will not rest until I see them all dead!" Nicholas Blair sat in the visitors chair with his forefingers steepled in front of his lips. "You never have said just who these enemies are, Judah." With a look of total hatred on his face, he said, "My mission is to destroy all who bear the Collins name." Nicholas registered recognition and replied, "Ah yes, The Collins family!" Judah turned in surprise. "You are familiar with them?" he asked. "Oh indeed I am. I am well known among them. They know me and some even know of my unique gifts. I dare not be seen in public or they will be alerted that something is going to happen. I am not accustomed to hiding in shadows." Judah returned to the chair behind the desk and sat down. "You will tell me all that you know and all that happened in your dealings with them. I must know!" Nicholas remembered back to the first time he encountered the Collins family. "The Master called upon me one night. A witch from the 18th century besought aid to be brought to this century to continue a curse of her own on a member of the Collins family. A young governess for the Collins family managed to go back in time to the era where she was. She learned that Miss Winters was from this time and that she too knew a Barnabas Collins in this time. So she struck a bargain that if I would help her come to this century, she would be my willing servant. But she was rebellious every opportunity she got to interfere with my plans. I stripped her of her powers and cursed her to walk the nights as a vampire. Her name was Angelique"  
Judah registered surprise. "I have heard that name before. YES! I heard Barnabas Collins call Miranda by that name. Right before he returned to this time. My revenge upon her is complete. I too stripped her of her powers and incited a maniac named Trask to execute her in her mortal state. She can trouble neither of us again." Nicholas looked at Judah in total amazement. "You mean that Angelique was the Miranda Duvall that convicted you? All this time I thought she was born in Martinique in the 18th century. But of course. It would have been foolish of her let her true identity be known while continuing to practice the craft. She would have been executed by her own kind if it were known the traitor that she was. I find it amusing that yet another Trask was her final executioner. Very ironic. Very ironic indeed."

(Place Commercials Here)

Barnabas and Julia entered the old house. Barnabas was extremely troubled. He looked at Julia with great concern. "What will I do, Julia? Stokes is on the verge of discovering my secret." Julia looked extremely worried. "You don't plan to kill him do you, Barnabas? Please don't! You must not kill him!" Barnabas turned to her and replied. "No Julia, I won't kill him. I have shed enough innocent blood. I don't have it in me to kill any longer. That instinct was part of the monster I once was. Stokes has been a good friend and a valuable aide to us many times. I couldn't live with myself if I did harm to him. If there was only a way to make him forget." Julia frowned and said, "There's no way I could hypnotize him, Barnabas. He would know immediately what I was trying to do. Oh Barnabas, what will we do? What will we do! (Three dramatic notes sound.) 


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 1233

Collinwood sits stately on the crest of Widow's Hill. It is a place of many sorrows. Some of them are secret sorrows. There are other secret sorrows that beset the residents here. They are not limited to the great house itself. In another house on the Collins estate, another secret sorrow has been kept a secret for centuries. Few have ever learned that secret. Many who have learned that secret have carried that knowledge to their graves.  
Now Barnabas Collins fears that the horrible secret he has guarded time and time again is being dangerously close to being found out once again.

Barnabas and Julia entered the old house. Barnabas was extremely troubled. He looked at Julia with great concern. "What will I do, Julia? Stokes is on the verge of discovering my secret." Julia looked extremely worried. "You don't plan to kill him do you, Barnabas? Please don't! You must not kill him!" Barnabas turned to her and replied. "No Julia, I won't kill him. I have shed enough innocent blood. I don't have it in me to kill any longer. That instinct was part of the monster I once was. Stokes has been a good friend and a valuable aide to us many times. I couldn't live with myself if I did harm to him. If there was only a way to make him forget." Julia frowned and said, "There's no way I could hypnotize him, Barnabas. He would know immediately what I was trying to do. Oh Barnabas, what will we do? What will we do! Barnabas replied, "I don't know, Julia. Perhaps we can keep him occupied with other questions. Keep him distracted from thinking about it." Julia blinked nervously as she often did when faced with a perplexing situation and said, "Oh Barnabas, we can't be with him night and day. We can't change his thought patterns every time his curiosity is piqued." Barnabas' eyes fell to the floor in despair. "I know Julia. I'm running out of explanations to dispel his findings. What will he do if he puts it all together? Will he tell the authorities? I cannot keep being distracted while I worry about what he knows. I will find out exactly what he suspects. I will not avoid his prying and let him reveal everything that is on his mind. It's the only way!" Barnabas concluded. Julia's head shook side to side as she protested. "No Barnabas! It's too dangerous!" Barnabas maintained his resolve saying, "I must Julia! There's no other way. I must find out exactly what he knows!" (Three dramatic notes sound)

(Place Commercials Here)

Professor T. Eliot Stokes sat in his arm chair lost in thought. His hands folded across his chest. He reached into the ashtray on the table beside the chair and puffed the burning cigarette that he had laid there and forgotten. He put out the butt that remained. At that moment a knock came upon the door. Stokes straightened up in the chair and called out, "Come in Mr. Collins!" The door indeed opened to reveal Barnabas Collins in the doorway. "I've been expecting you, do come in!" Barnabas was taken aback at the fact Stokes knew he would be coming. His face registered this surprise. He closed the door behind him, and removed his cape and stood the cane by the door. Then Stokes spoke again, "Very good, I see you persuaded Dr. Hoffman not to accompany you. Do have a seat Mr. Collins." Barnabas blood rushed through his veins as he brought himself to sit across from Stokes. The Professor sat pondering for a moment and then spoke, "Let me spare you the awkwardness of trying to explain why you're here. I'm not a stupid man, Barnabas. I do hope you don't mind if I call you by your given name." Barnabas nodded approval and Stokes continued, "You have nothing to fear Barnabas. It is so incredible I find it hard to believe myself. I know that YOU are the same Barnabas Collins that was born in the 18th century." Barnabas eyes widened but he said nothing. "Now, this is the part where you frantically try to deny it and explain it away. But let me continue. I'll tell you how I know it is true." Stokes arose from his chair and walked around it, his arms folded behind his back. "You arrived here mysteriously 4 years ago looking incredibly like the man whom you claimed to be your ancestor. While certain bloodlines are indeed strong causing offspring to look incredibly similar to their forbearers, no two people, except identical twins look exactly alike. Both mother and father contribute genetic material to a child that gives them their uniqueness. I remember when the witch, Angelique imposed the dream curse that her ultimate target was you. From Victoria Winters' account, this same Angelique lived in the past at the time Barnabas Collins was from. The family history says that Barnabas Collins abruptly moved to England where he lived out his days, never to return to Collinsport. Shortly after that, wild animal attacks began. The very same kind of animal attacks coincided with your arrival here four years ago. Every time period where a Barnabas Collins suddenly came here from England included the same kind of attacks. I believe you somehow angered Angelique, and that she imposed some kind of curse upon you out of revenge. By the time I met you, these attacks had concluded. I believe that when you met Julia Hoffman, who happens to be a blood specialist, together you found a cure for your curse. I'm sure if anyone else heard this conversation, they should think me mad. When you wanted to return to the past to help Miss Winters, you came to me wanting the special herbs that allowed Jeff Clark to return to his own time. I told you that they would have no effect on you unless you too were from another century. You responded by saying (and what if I told you I was from another century?) My reply to you was that if it were true, it was the best kept secret in Collinsport. That's when I knew the truth Barnabas. I knew you didn't trust me with such knowledge, and quite frankly, for a while, I feared for my safety if you discovered that I knew. As time went on, and I watched your concern for the rest of the Collins family, and the efforts we both joined in trying to end the tragedies that were occurring. I knew that you were a friend to be trusted, and was quite disturbed that you didn't return the confidence. I can understand wholeheartedly why you could not. I dare say had our roles been reversed, I should have felt entirely the same as you did." Stokes now looked directly into Barnabas' eyes. Then he continued with his hand extended in friendship, "Can we drop all the pretense and mistrust and dishonesty, Barnabas Collins? Will you take my hand in friendship?" Barnabas was speechless. His grief filled eyes looked up into Stokes' as he rose from the chair and extended his own hand.

Julia Hoffman paced the drawing room of the old house. A worried look was etched into her face. She looked nervously at her watch, and then paced some more. She walked to the window and looked out expectantly, then turned back and resumed the unsettled look she had previously. "I wonder what's taking Barnabas so long", she thought as she continued pacing. "Did Stokes know something? Did he know too much? Did Barnabas kill him? I just have to know! I knew I should have gone with him. I shouldn't have let him go alone!" Julia paced a moment longer and a look of desperation and resolve seized her face. She headed quickly for the coat rack in the hall, removing her coat. She then turned to the hall table to get her purse. The front door opened and Barnabas walked inside. Julia sighed as though the greatest weight in the world has just been taken off her shoulders. Then Stokes also appeared in the doorway. A look of shock came over her as she was struck speechless. She quickly assumed a demeanor of calmness hoping Stokes had not seen her reaction. The two men followed her into the drawing room. Stokes nodded at Julia and said," Good morning, Julia." Julia still not knowing how to react replied, "Good morning Professor Stokes." Barnabas looked at Julia and said, "It's alright Julia, he knows everything." Stokes gave her a reassuring smile, but Julia still remained uncomfortable and terribly, terribly concerned. (Music rises and fades)

(Place Commercials Here)

"So it was Dr. Lang that affected the cure. It's quite difficult to understand how someone as apparently as demented as he must have been to have created an artificial life form from the remains of corpses should have engaged himself in such a noble cause. I have at least some measure of respect for the man now." Stokes said looking up at the ceiling. "I often wonder what became of Adam. He came to my home after the last failed experiment. Jeff Clark came and he had to hide in another room until he was gone. After Clark left, I called to him that it was alright to come out. When he didn't respond, I opened the door and found a note on the bed. It simply said, Goodbye Professor Stokes, Thank you. Barnabas' lips pursed as he too wondered what became of Adam as well. He then turned to Stokes and said, "There is much more you don't know. I will tell you all the details another time. We must find out how to fight Judah Zachary. He is here now trying to complete what he started. Julia and I discovered this a few nights ago." Barnabas removed the book from the bookcase and opened it to the blood stained picture of Amadeus Collins. "We discovered it open to this very page on that desk." He said indicating the desk by the door. "The blood was fresh when we found it. There was no one here to remove it from its place on the shelf; it wasn't there when we left." Barnabas added. Stokes lifted his monocle to his eye examining the book. Then he allowed it to fall again as he replied. "Very curious; I found my own journal disturbed at my own house. That must mean he was there as well. A ghost that likes to read; it should be quite humorous if the situation were not so grave. He apparently wants to find out as much as he can about all of us. That means he is aware of our interference in the past. That also means I am now included in his plans for revenge. It seems our friendship pact came none too soon. If he indeed is a spirit, he will be quite difficult to find. I suspect he will find someone in this time to possess as he did Gerard Stiles. A disembodied spirit is severely limited in what he can accomplish. We shall have to keep our eyes open and be vigilant." Barnabas looked quite concerned and replied, "Who will he choose to possess?

Nicholas Blair sat across from Judah Zachary in Trevor Halliburton's office. "So, you plan to get to Roger Collins with a lawsuit for slander. That hardly seems an adequate way of dealing with him. Even if you win, he'll simply lose a very insignificant amount of money considering the wealth of the Collins family." He said snidely. Judah stood up and walked around the desk looking at Blair and replied. "No, I shall not seek to ruin him through this foolish lawsuit. The lawyer himself never intended to continue pursuing it. He was expecting that Collins would approach him and secretly pay him a sum of money to discontinue the litigation to avoid a scandal. He bought himself time by having the plaintiff draw up some long worthless testimonial to give Collins time to approach him. He is a fool. If I did not need this body, it would amuse me to see his client kill him for his deceit. We shall have to find a way to dispose of the matter. I intend to ingratiate myself upon the Collins family. I can best accomplish my task if I have a foothold in the house. I should not be welcomed if I approach them as an enemy. Now I must find a way to dispose of Gerald Fenton." Nicholas raised a hand to remind him of his earlier warning against leaving dead bodies around, but Judah stopped him by adding, "No, I shall not kill him. I have other plans for Mr. Gerald Fenton. Other plans indeed…" (Dramatic music rises to a crescendo)

(Place Commercials Here)

Barnabas Collins…  
JONATHAN FRID

Julia Hoffman…  
GRAYSON HALL

Professor Stokes…  
THAYER DAVID

Nicholas Blair…  
HUMBERT ALLEN ASTREDO

Trevor Halliburton/Judah Zachary KEITH PRENTICE

Written by RUSS WILLIAMS

Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Costumes by MOSTOLLER

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer 


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 1234

Collinwood; The present day. Judah Zachary has followed Barnabas Collins, Julia Hoffman, and Professor Stokes from the year 1841 on a mission to destroy the Collins line once and for all. He has possessed the body of Trevor Halliburton, an attorney in the nearby town of Collinsport. To aide in his treachery he has summoned Nicholas Blair back from the pit where he was consigned after failing his last mission on earth. Together they plot Judah's 279 year old revenge…"

Nicholas Blair sat across from Judah Zachary in Trevor Halliburton's office. "So, you plan to get to Roger Collins with a lawsuit for slander. That hardly seems an adequate way of dealing with him. Even if you win, he'll simply lose a very insignificant amount of money considering the wealth of the Collins family." He said snidely. Judah stood up and walked around the desk looking at Blair and replied. "No, I shall not seek to ruin him through this foolish lawsuit. The lawyer himself never intended to continue pursuing it. He was expecting that Collins would approach him and secretly pay him a sum of money to discontinue the litigation to avoid a scandal. He bought himself time by having the plaintiff draw up some long worthless testimonial to give Collins time to approach him. He is a fool. If I did not need this body, it would amuse me to see his client kill him for his deceit. We shall have to find a way to dispose of the matter. I intend to ingratiate myself upon the Collins family. I can best accomplish my task if I have a foothold in the house. I should not be welcomed if I approach them as an enemy. Now I must find a way to dispose of Gerald Fenton." Nicholas raised a hand to remind him of his earlier warning against leaving dead bodies around, but Judah stopped him by adding, "No, I shall not kill him. I have other plans for Mr. Gerald Fenton. Other plans indeed…" (Dramatic music rises to a crescendo)

(Place Commercials Here)

Nicholas smirked in his chair as he sat across from Judah, relishing in the pure evil the man exuded. "You never did tell me how you came to be here, Judah." Nicholas prodded as he looked questioningly at him. "Ah yes, Collins, The female doctor, and Stokes, were concluding their plans to return to this century. I heard them discussing it with a Desmond Collins from the 19th century time period. I was reveling in my triumph over Miranda, and almost missed it. They spoke of a stairway through time that brought them to that time, and that it was their planned means of return." He said excitedly. Nicholas looked a bit puzzled and said, "You mean they actually alerted someone from that time of their true nature?" Judah nodded, "Yes, and I knew that when they ascended that stairway, that I would follow them to fulfill my revenge. As they smugly made their way back to this time certain that they had defeated me, invisible to their eyes, I ascended the stairway right behind them. As they relaxed their guard, I learned all I could of all of them. I watched earnestly to see which would be a suitable vessel for me to inhabit. When I observed the lawyer seeking to oppose the Collins, I knew I had found my place. It wasn't until I took control and probed his thoughts that I found it all to be a farce." Nicholas tugged at his gloves musingly and said, "But you decided to remain with him. Knowing that the case he planned was hopeless? I must admit, that puzzles me Judah." He said awaiting Judah's reply. "I admit it does place me at some disadvantage, but it also has its advantages as well. Those who suspect I am here will be looking at those nearest to them for clues of my presence. Only the one called Roger has had any contact with Halliburton, he is of no consequence. He is more mouse than man. I shall crush him easily. Are all 20th century men as spineless?" he said snarling. Nicholas began to reply, "20th century men are a bit different than…" They were interrupted by the sound of the outer office opening. Nicholas straightened in his chair and adjusted his tie. The door opened and Selena Parker peered into to the office. "Oh, I saw the light on and didn't expect to see you here so early. I thought maybe you just forgot to turn the light off when you left last night." She said with embarrassment. Judah receded to allow Trevor to surface. "Not to worry my dear. Come in, there's someone I'd like you to meet!" Selena closed the door and approached. "Selena Parker, I'd like you to meet an old college and law school buddy of mine, Nick Bentine." Trevor said smiling. "Nice to meet you Mr. Bentine." She replied returning the smile. "Now that will never do! Call me Nick. We don't want to get off on too formal a beginning now do we?" he said turning on the charm. Selena glanced at Trevor with a puzzled expression. Halliburton stood and walked from behind the desk and said, "Selena, dear. Nick has just moved to Collinsport from Phoenix. I've asked him to partner with me. He'll be taking over Carver's old office. I'm sorry I didn't have time to give you more warning, but he just arrived last night. I met him at the train and we talked here all night, I'm afraid" Nicholas rose and extended his hand. When she offered hers he kissed it. Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked at Trevor and said, "My, are all your old friends this charming?" Nicholas and Trevor both smiled and Nicholas replied, "I just hope my being here doesn't burden you down with too much extra work. I can get my own secretary after I get settled in if I'm too much bother". "Nonsense, things have been much too slow around here of late as it is." She replied, "I can handle a little more with no problem at all, Nick" Nicholas rubbed his palms together and said, "Marvelous, I do so hate interviewing prospective help. This will work out just fine then, I promise not to be to hard on you, not right away, until the practice grows, then we just may need that extra secretary after all" Nicholas chuckled.  
Trevor looked at Nicholas and said, "Let me have a moment to discuss something with Selena, we have an unfinished matter from yesterday I need to clear up with her." Nicholas waved him off saying, "By all means, I wouldn't want to get in the way of daily business; I'll just step out in the reception area for a moment." He turned and with Selena's back turned to him, gave Trevor a look of warning, he then grinned an evil smirk as he closed the door.  
Trevor motioned for Selena to have a seat. She sat down in the chair Nicholas had been in. Trevor then sat behind the desk and said, "Selena, I'm afraid I must apologize for my behavior yesterday afternoon. When I was in college, I took drama as a minor, and did some Shakespearean acting. I was recalling one of my roles and somehow just got stuck in the part. I'm so sorry if I offended you. I know I was a bit short with you." Selena smiled and replied, "Oh, I'm glad that's all it was, I though maybe you were ill. Well, I better get to work, don't forget, you have a 10 o'clock with Mr. Fenton." Trevor nodded, "Ah yes, so I do! Thank you, Selena. He rose and walked her to the door giving her a peck on the cheek before opening the door. She went to her desk and Nicholas came back inside. "A very charming young lady you have there, Trevor. We sure wouldn't want anything bad to happen to such a fine secretary as her, now would we?" Nicholas said with a sneer as he pulled at his gloves. (Three dramatic notes sound)

Joe Haskell knocked on the front door of the old house. A moment later, the door opened and Willie Loomis stood in the doorway. "Hey Haskell, Been a long time since I seen ya. You heah to see Barnabas?" he asked fidgeting nervously. "Yeah, I ran into Julia Hoffman in town, and she said Barnabas heard about me coming to see him a couple days ago and wanted to see me. Strange though, because when I was out here nobody was home. I wondered how he knew. Joe replied with a puzzled expression. Willie looked down at the porch and shuffled his shoe nervously. "That's cause somebody was heah. I seen ya come to the door, and I wasn' feelin so hot, so I just didn't ansa the door. I'm sorry about that Haskell" he said still watching his shoe shuffle. Joe smiled and carefully chose his words, "Hey, look Willie, I know we've had our differences in the past, and I'm willing to give it a fresh start and begin all over again, whadda ya say?" Willie looked up and smiled hesitantly, and said, "Sure Haskell." Joe held up a hand and said; "Now the first order of business is for you to call me Joe, Ok?" Willie smiled a little more convincingly this time, and said, "Sure Joe." He then realized he was making Joe stand outside and he turned toward the door motioning as he said, "Come on in, Barnabas just went up to the big house to take Maggie some history books, he won't be gone long." Joe followed him inside to the drawing room. "So, speaking of Maggie how is she?" Joe asked. Willie scratched his head and said, "She's ok, I reckon. I don't see huh very much between huh teachin' the kids and goin out with Quentin." Joe looked confused as he asked, "Quentin?" Oh yeah" Willie replied, "You was gone when Quentin showed up heah. Quentin Collins, he was some long lost relative that showed up heah bout 2 yeahs ago." Joe looked alarmed and said, "The Collins' trusted him? That he was telling the truth?" Willie nodded and replied, "Oh yeah, he had a relative back in the last century that looked just like him, they got pitchas' an everything." Joe rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Kinda like the way Barnabas showed up, huh? With a guy way back there looking just like him?" Willie nodded and said, "Yeah, something like that. Anyway, him and Maggie, they been seein' each otha for quite a while now. I think they ah kinda serious." Joe looked heart broken, and again rubbing the back of his neck said, "I see"  
(Sad music trails out)

(Place Commercials Here)

Joe walked over to the desk spotting the telephone. "A phone, Are we going modern here, Willie?" Willie acknowledged and replied, "Yeah, Barnabas thought it would be a good idea to have one heah, you know, in case something came up." Joe grinned and said, "Next thing ya know there'll be electric lights burning too!" Willie nodded in the negative saying, "Oh no, Barnabas, he'll nevah go that fah." Joe then said, "Hey, look I need to be getting back to town, Willie, can you just tell Barnabas I just wanted to ask him for a room to stay in till I got back on my feet, but that Roger Collins advanced me enough that I was able to rent a room for the rest of the month..? That's really all I wanted when I came here that day. Everything's fine now." Willie replied, "Sure, I'll tell him, see ya Joe." "Yeah, see ya around, Willie." Joe replied. Willie watched as Joe disappeared through the woods. He shook his head as if to say, "whadda ya know."

Judah sat behind the desk twirling a small vial between his fingers with a wicked grin on his face. He chuckled aloud. Suddenly the intercom came on. "Mr. Halliburton? Mr. Fenton is here to see you." Trevor emerged and pressed the reply button and said, "Send him in, Miss Parker." He hurriedly put the vial inside the inner pocket of his jacket. The door opened and Gerald Fenton entered with a binder under his arm. Halliburton motioned him to be seated. "Well now, let's see what we've got." He said reaching for the binder. Fenton handed it to him and he opened it and began perusing it. Occasionally he let an audible "Hmmm" come forth. Then he would occasionally widen his eyes or raise an eyebrow as if something really struck his interest. Then he closed it suddenly and said, "Looks promising at first glance. I'll go over it in more detail later…" Fenton then protested, "Now wait a minute, I've spent a week on that, I was hoping I'd leave here knowing exactly where we stood!" Halliburton rose and assured him, "Not to worry my good man, from what I've seen already, I'm sure the rest will be equally captivating. Let's celebrate with a drink!" Fenton shrugged and said, "Ok." Halliburton took two glasses from the small bar in the corner. He retrieved the vial from his jacket and poured it in the first glass, then topped it with brandy. He then took both glasses to the desk and gave one to Fenton. Halliburton raised his glass in mid air and said, "To our case!" Gerald not quite as enthused, raised his glass and repeated the toast. He raised the glass to his lips. A smug self assured look came over Halliburton's face as he watched the liquid disappear down Fenton's throat. (Three dramatic notes sound)

Willie Loomis…  
JOHN KARLEN

Nicholas Blair…  
HUMBERT ALLEN ASTREDO

Joe Haskell…  
CHRIS BERNAU

Gerald Fenton…  
MICHAEL STROKA

Selena Parker…  
KATE JACKSON

Judah Zachary/Trevor Halliburton KEITH PRENTICE

Written By RUSS WILLIAMS

Directed By RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer 


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 1235

A dark bleakness hangs over the great house at Collinwood. It is a bleakness that has yet to be revealed to those who live within its walls. As the Collins family attends to their daily activities, elsewhere a foreboding evil is brewing. A maniacal and evil man is plotting their very destruction. Destruction he planned nearly three centuries ago.

Judah Zachary sat behind the desk twirling a small vial between his fingers with a wicked grin on his face. He chuckled aloud. Suddenly the intercom came on. "Mr. Halliburton? Mr. Fenton is here to see you." Trevor emerged and pressed the reply button and said, "Send him in, Miss Parker." He hurriedly put the vial inside the inner pocket of his jacket. The door opened and Gerald Fenton entered with a binder under his arm. Halliburton motioned him to be seated. "Well now, let's see what we've got." He said reaching for the binder. Fenton handed it to him and he opened it and began perusing it. Occasionally he let an audible "Hmmm" come forth. Then he would occasionally widen his eyes or raise an eyebrow as if something really struck his interest. Then he closed it suddenly and said, "Looks promising at first glance. I'll go over it in more detail later…" Fenton then protested, "Now wait a minute, I've spent a week on that, I was hoping I'd leave here knowing exactly where we stood!" Halliburton rose and assured him, "Not to worry my good man, from what I've seen already, I'm sure the rest will be equally captivating. Let's celebrate with a drink!" Fenton shrugged and said, "Ok." Halliburton took two glasses from the small bar in the corner. He retrieved the vial from his jacket and poured it in the first glass, then topped it with brandy. He then took both glasses to the desk and gave one to Fenton. Halliburton raised his glass in mid air and said, "To our case!" Gerald not quite as enthused, raised his glass and repeated the toast. He raised the glass to his lips. A smug self assured look came over Halliburton's face as he watched the liquid disappear down Fenton's throat. (Three dramatic notes sound)

(Place Commercials Here)

Gerald Fenton drank the glass dry and placed it on the desk. "So where do we go from here?" he asked, looking across the desk at Halliburton. Trevor finished his own drink and likewise placed his glass on the desk. He placed his hands on the desk in front of him, interlocking his fingers as he leaned forward. And replied, "Well I need to go over your narrative and see just how much we can glean from it. After an evening of pouring over this, I suspect that…" Halliburton noticed Fenton's eyes glazing. Fenton rubbed his eyes as if he were fighting off sleep. Trevor paused and said, "Are you alright Gerald, you don't look so well." Fenton looked up at him with a confused and dazed look for a moment, and then his face took on a completely empty look. Judah emerged from depths of Halliburton's consciousness and said, "Yessss! You are now in my power, Gerald Fenton. You will do my bidding. Whenever you hear the sound of my voice, you will know that I am your Master! You will do whatsoever I command! You are powerless to resist! You will now rise from the chair." Fenton stood slowly retaining the same hypnotic glare as if he were a mindless shell. "You will now leave this place! When you reach the street, your memory of this visit will be one of great promise. You will remember that your entire writings were read and discussed at length, and that your case is very promising. You are not to call this office or come back here unless I ask you to do so. Is that clear?" he asked concluding his discourse. Fenton with the same blank stare replied, "Yes." Judah then looked at him and said, "You are free to go now, Gerald." Fenton turned and left the office. Judah watched as the door closed. His gaze then fell to the binder Fenton had brought in with him. He picked it up and a smug look crossed his face as he tossed it into the garbage can. Judah sat back in the chair with his fingers interlocked behind his head. Suddenly he burst into loud roaring laughter. (Sharp twinging music rises and fades.)

Barnabas, Julia, and Professor Stokes sat in the drawing room at the old house. "Thank you Barnabas! Hearing your own personal reflections about my ancestor, Ben, makes me feel almost as if I had known him myself." Stokes remarked. Barnabas managed a bit of a smile and replied, "Yes, Ben was a dear and loyal friend to me. He took my secret with him to his grave. That is another reason to hate Judah Zachary and destroy him. He was the one who caused Ben's death, and I will avenge that death whatever it takes." Julia finished pouring another cup of tea and sat down with a troubled expression. "We still don't know how or where to find him, Barnabas. Is he roaming the halls of Collinwood? Has he managed to possess a member of the family? How do we know who we can trust there now?" she asked, looking back and forth between Barnabas and Stokes. Barnabas steepled his forefingers under his lips and replied, "Perhaps we should destroy that cursed skull. It could be that even though the head itself decayed in the past, that there is some connection between his spirit and that skull!" Stokes stood and walked over to the fireplace. He paused only a moment as he looked at the portrait of Barnabas over the mantle. He then turned back and said, "I am quite certain that is not the case, Barnabas. As you know, I have a kind of intuition to the supernatural. I examined that skull at the university. I sensed absolutely nothing in my encounter with it. I am certain that I would have if it had any present connection to the spirit realm." Barnabas also rose from his chair, restless now with the insatiable need to unravel the mystery. "There must be some clue we're overlooking!" he said impatiently. Stokes lips pursed as he commented, "The only real clue that we have has been the open books that have been left. A rather sloppy thing for him to do if he wished not to alert us to his presence I should think." Stokes then walked over to the bookshelf and removed a book. "This is the volume you discovered on your desk, is it not, Mr. Collins?" Barnabas took the book and examined it then replied, "Yes, why do you ask?" Stokes raised his hand and gestured as if to say wait just a moment. He turned back to the bookcase. He placed his forefinger on the first book on the shelf then slowly trailed it down across each book. He stopped and withdrew another and opened its pages. "A Tale of Two Cities, Charles Dickens, a treasure to any library" he said as he opened its pages. Barnabas looked impatient and Julia's eyes bulged in puzzlement as her expression said, "I fail to see the relevance." Stokes then replaced the book and continued. He then withdrew yet another book and opened its pages. He then turned and said, "It's good to know our visitor isn't a complete slob. Apparently he only leaves out the last book he reads." Barnabas gave him a look of intense curiousness and reaching for the book asks, "Professor, are you telling us that Judah read this particular book?" Stokes then replied, "I'm quite certain of it." Barnabas read the title of the book, "The Life and Times of Benjamin Collins." Julia looked at Stokes with skepticism and said, "I suppose your intuition told you that?" Stokes chuckled and said, "Hardly. You can thank Willie for providing the clue I needed." Barnabas and Julia both looked at him in total disbelief as Barnabas replied, "Willie? How is that possible?" Stokes grinned impishly and said, "Apparently Willie failed to dust this shelf after Judah removed the book. You can still see pull streaks in the dust where it has been removed." He then again pulled the Dickens book from the shelf and handed it to Julia and said, "Notice how tightly the pages appear as you look at it from the side. Now look at the book Barnabas is holding." Barnabas and Julia both saw a distinct difference in the page compression. "Now open up Dickens Julia and turn the pages." Julia opened the book and turned through a few pages. Then Stokes added, "Do you hear the crisp peeling sound the sticking pages make as you separate them? That book has not been opened for quite some time." Barnabas turned through the pages of the book he was holding and his eyes grew wide in amazement. His expression then turned to one of triumph as he said, "Yes! He has been going through this book!" (Music rises then fades.)

(Place Commercials Here)

All the usual jukebox music, dancing, and gaiety were in progress as Bob Rooney wiped down the bar at The Blue Whale. He poured another drink for a sailor sitting at the bar. The door opened and Joe Haskell entered. He looked around and memories flashed through his mind of times spent here in the past. He walked up to the bar and with a smile said, "Good to see some things never change, Bob. I didn't know if you were still around or not." Bob polished a glass and set it down in front of Joe and said, "Good to see you again Joe. What'll it be?" Joe then said, "I'll just have a beer, Bob. So, how's business?" Bob poured his drink and replied, "Oh, I can't complain. How about you? Haven't seen you in a long time. Last I heard you were in Boston." Joe sipped the drink and said, "Yeah, but the big city just isn't for me." At that moment the door opened again and Gerald Fenton walked in. "Scotch, Bob!" he called out as he sat down beside Joe. "Well hello Haskell! I heard you were back in town. I thought with that cushy spot the Collins gave you, we'd seen the last of you in this town." Joe shrugged and said, "You know what they say Gerald. You can take the boy out of the country, but…" Fenton nodded and interrupted, "Oh yes. So you just had to get back to your small town roots. Well…" Bob Rooney placed the scotch down in front of him and waited for the payment. Fenton looked up and said, "Oh, you mind putting it on my tab, Bob?" Bob nodded in the negative and said, "Gerald, I know you don't have a job. I'm surprised to even still see you in town after what happened last week." Joe laid some money on the bar and nodded to Bob. The bartender collected the money and put it away. "So you're not working at the Collins cannery any more?" Fenton gulped the drink down and said, "No. Roger Collins brought some false charges against me and wrongfully fired me. I have a lawsuit against them now. I'm going to make them squirm for this. Collins says I took company money and he came in here last week and embarrassed me right in front of everybody that was here. Then he said I was fired and asked for my keys. Those high and mighty Collinses think cause they're name is on the town that they own it and that they're above the law, I guess. Well, they are about to find out they're no better than anybody else around here. Hey, thanks for the drink, Joe. I'll return the favor sometime." He slapped Joe on the shoulder and left.  
Joe looked confused for a moment then sipped his drink again. (Music rises then fades)

Barnabas sat at the desk in the drawing room reading. Professor Stokes stood at the bookcase leafing through yet another book. Julia sat napping in the big arm chair. Page after page was turned. Finally Barnabas closed the book and rose. Stokes monocle fell from his eye as he turned to Barnabas. "Nothing of any consequence, I suppose?" he asked. "No, it only mentions that an itinerant coven came through Collinsport in 1672. That was when Judah developed his interest in the occult I suppose. After a six week stay they moved on. It did mention that he traveled with them when they left and returned here a few years later. Absolutely nothing that would give a clue as to exactly what happened. We are no closer to discovering anything that reveals what acts he performed here that brought attention to him by the authorities of the time." Julia awoke at the sound of the conversation and stood up to listen further. Stokes scratched his chin and said, "I'm afraid all attempts to locate Judah's own journal have also proved fruitless. That is the one single compilation that might give us a clue of how his mind works and how to defeat him. I have colleagues from all over the world trying to help locate it to no avail. I can only surmise that whoever saw to the preservation of Judah Zachary's skull was unable to do the same with his journal. It was likely destroyed shortly after the trial." Barnabas turned toward the mantle and replied, "And our passage back to that time has now been destroyed. If only we had thought to bring that journal back with us." Julia's mouth parted, as she tossed her head back slightly in the manner both men had seen many times before. "Barnabas, there's no way we could have done that. It was in the court's keeping as evidence. They probably burned it after the case was closed. He had no relatives to surrender it to." She said as she paced the room. Stokes' eyebrow rose as he responded, "If you follow that logic, the skull was also states evidence, but somehow it survived. Perhaps if we visit the courthouse tomorrow morning we may find that it has been locked away in holding all these years with no one to claim it." Barnabas pondered this and said, "Is it possible? Can it be that it has been there all this time? Will it provide the answers we need?

(Place Commercials Here)

Judah Zachary sat behind Trevor Halliburton's desk talking on the phone. "I see, I appreciate you calling me to let me know. Yes, I expected he would do that very thing. I was quite counting on it actually. Come by my office tomorrow afternoon, Selena will have a little something for you on her desk when you arrive. Thank you again, Sidney, Goodbye." Zachary leaned back in the chair with his fingers locked behind his head and a twisted grin on his face. "Well Mr. Fenton. So you are out spreading the word that you have the Collins' at a disadvantage. Very good. Very good indeed. Just keep right on. Things are falling right into place exactly according to plan." He picked up a letter opener from the desk and eyed it with a gleam on his countenance. "The destruction of the Collins family is at hand!" His eyes now wide, he plunged the point of the letter opener into the top of the desk and laughed hideously.

(Three dramatic notes sound)

Barnabas Collins…  
JONATHAN FRID

Julia Hoffman…  
GRAYSON HALL

Professor Stokes…  
THAYER DAVID

Gerald Fenton…  
MICHAEL STROKA

Joe Haskell…  
CHRIS BERNAU

Judah Zachary/Trevor Halliburton KEITH PRENTICE

Bob Rooney…  
BOB O'CONNELL

Written By RUSS WILLIAMS

Directed By RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer 


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 1236

Collinwood stands as a monument. It is a monument to the longevity of a family in a struggle against great evil and incredible odds. A curse imposed upon them nearly 3 centuries past has left its mark upon them. The evil has disrupted the family through many generations. The one who imposed this curse remains to this day, determined to complete the treachery he began so very long ago.

Judah Zachary sat behind Trevor Halliburton's desk talking on the phone. "I see, I appreciate you calling me to let me know. Yes, I expected he would do that very thing. I was quite counting on it actually. Come by my office tomorrow afternoon, Selena will have a little something for you on her desk when you arrive. Thank you again, Sidney, Goodbye." Zachary leaned back in the chair with his fingers locked behind his head and a twisted grin on his face. "Well Mr. Fenton. So you are out spreading the word that you have the Collins' at a disadvantage. Very good. Very good indeed. Just keep right on. Things are falling right into place exactly according to plan." He picked up a letter opener from the desk and eyed it with a gleam on his countenance. "The destruction of the Collins family is at hand!" His eyes now wide, he plunged the point of the letter opener into the top of the desk and laughed hideously.  
(Three dramatic notes sound)

(Place Commercials Here)

As Judah sat looking at the letter opener wedged into the top of the desk, a knock came on his door. Taken by surprise, he quickly pulled the letter opener out of the desk and pulled some papers over the hole left by his little tirade. He then said, "Come in" The door opened to reveal Tony Peterson. "Mr. Halliburton, My name is Tony Peterson. I represent Roger Collins. I've made several attempts to arrange a meeting with you to discuss the matter. You seem to be a difficult man to pin down." Tony said. Judah was taken aback at Tony's sudden arrival. He had stepped in while Selena was away from her desk, so he had no way of avoiding the confrontation. Judah quickly regained his composure and replied, "Ah yes, I have been meaning to sit down with you," he said rising from his chair. Then he continued," My apologies for causing you to make this trip." He said, turning to face Tony. He then added, "You see I have already told Mr. Fenton that there is no case. But I'm afraid the poor man is quite deluded. He is still convinced that we will be taking the Collins' to the cleaners, so to speak. I can't quite seem to make him seem to understand it's over!" Tony sat in the chair, his arms folded across his chest, his finger scratching his chin. "I see," he said thoughtfully "There is one thing that puzzles me," he added. Judah, who was now facing the window overlooking the street, looked momentarily concerned. He than turned facing Tony once again and replied, "Oh, and that is?" Tony then replied, "How it ever went this far. I know your work Halliburton, you're a better lawyer than to make a blunder like this." He said, looking now to Halliburton as he awaited his reply. Trevor now facing the window once again replied, "Yes, you're right of course." He then turned again facing Tony and than said," I have had some recent difficulties involving my family in Albany, it has had me quite distracted and I am afraid I haven't been my usual ,clear thinking, self." He said, "I'm just sorry that I didn't realize the futility of the whole thing before getting everyone all worked up over nothing. I do hope you will forgive my foolishness." He said to Tony feigning a look of sorrow, Tony now stood and extended his hand to Trevor and said, "I understand completely, think nothing of it, the Collins will be relieved when I explain it to them." Trevor than said, "You don't know how much I appreciate that, "he said. He then sat back down behind the desk and added, "I too will offer my apologies to them in the next day or so. Would you please let them know to expect me?" he asked.  
"Sure thing, well I guess I will be on my way then." He said as he walked toward the door. He then turned and added, "I appreciate you clearing everything up for me, Thank you Mr. Halliburton." Trevor then nodded and said, "My pleasure, Mr. Peterson." With that Tony left, closing the door behind him. Judah sat looking quite pleased with his deception. He picked up the telephone and dialed a number and waited. A voice at the other end of the line said, "Hello?" Judah then said, "Hello Gerald. I have a little job for you"  
(Sharp twinging music rises and fades.)

Dust and cobwebs were plenty in the old Collinsport courthouse. It had been closed down for decades after the new courthouse had been built in the 1930's. Barnabas, Stokes, and Julia followed the deputy through the corridor down to the old evidence lockup section. A large wooden cabinet that half resembled an armoire, and half resembled a huge double door locker stood against one wall. The deputy made his way to it and inserted what looked like a skeleton key into the rusty old lock. He had to jiggle it several times before the rusty old tumblers gave way. "Some of this stuff has been in here for over a hundred years." He said as the doors swung open. Stokes sifted through the dusty and mildewed contents of the locker. The deputy stood by the door allowing them free access since nothing of real value was considered to have been left behind when things had been moved to the new courthouse so very long ago. An assortment of musty leather wallets, inexpensive costume jewelry, a broken knife, and other items were on the top shelf.  
The second shelf was filled with an assortment of dried and yellowed papers. Julia and Barnabas watched with anticipation as Stokes rummaged through the old locker. "Deputy, would it be alright if we looked through some of the old desk drawers also?" Barnabas asked. The deputy replied, "Sure, nothin' in 'em that would be sensitive to any cases on the dockets nowadays." Barnabas and Julia looked through drawers and a closet in the room and looked at each other with the same expression of defeat. Stokes then closed the doors to the old evidence locker with a sigh. "It would appear our search has been for naught," he said as he replaced his monocle in his breast pocket. They thanked the deputy for his assistance and left the room. From outside the room, the sound of the door being locked again can be heard. Against one wall stands an ancient old evidence locker. Once upon a time, decades ago, two deputies had tried to move the locker without emptying it first. The weight of it was too great, and one leg snapped off about two inches from the floor. The locker no longer sat level. They searched to find something they could slide under the broken leg to level it. They found it. Holding up the right rear corner of the locker is a book. Its spine reads: "Journal of Judah Zachary"  
(Three dramatic notes sound)

(Place Commercials Here)

Joe Haskell and Roger Collins sat at a table in the corner at the Blue Whale over drinks. "I really appreciate all you helped me, Mr. Collins. I don't know what I would have done if it hadn't been for your help." Joe said with a look of gratitude on his face. "I have a really decent one room just down the street, and I did just like you said and got a few more sets of clothes. It really feels good to be back doing something useful again." Roger smiled and replied, "Good help is hard to find nowadays, Haskell. Having you back at your old position has been of a great benefit to the business as it has been to you. You know I haven't had a drink in here for some time. It really hasn't changed very much." He said as he held up his finger to signal for a refill. Joe twirled his glass and then hesitantly said, "I understand that Maggie has found a new interest?" Roger immediately knew what he was referring to and replied, "You must mean Cousin Quentin. Yes Haskell. They have been seeing quite a lot of each other. You're still a young man, Haskell. I know you cared very much for Maggie. I do hope you can find a way to remember the good times you had, but find yourself another nice girl here in the village." Joe swallowed the rest of the drink and said, "I don't know Mr. Collins, a girl like Maggie only happens once in a lifetime. I guess only time will tell what I'll do, but…" suddenly the front door opened. Gerald Fenton stepped into the Blue Whale. He immediately turned to face Roger and shouted loudly, "Die Collins! Die!" Fenton raised a revolver to shoulder height and fired repeatedly. Roger's eyes widened as the first bullet pierced his chest. Joe jumped from the table and ran toward Fenton. The gun was now empty, but Fenton continued squeezing the trigger as if he thought he had an endless supply of rounds in the chamber. His eyes were crazed as Haskell pinned him to wall and yelled, "Somebody get an ambulance!" Roger Collins laid still and bleeding on the floor. (Long dramatic strains of music rises then reach a climactic crescendo)

Three knocks came on the door at Collinwood. Elizabeth Collins Stoddard emerged from the doorway at the top of the foyer stairs. She made her way down the stairs and opened the door. Tony Peterson removed his hat and said, "Good afternoon Mrs. Stoddard." Liz opened the door wide and said, "Come in Tony." Tony placed his hat and overcoat on the hooks in the entryway and followed Liz to the drawing room. He sat his briefcase on the coffee table and said, "I finally managed to pin down Trevor Halliburton. You'll be happy to know that he's dropped the Fenton case. I told you there was nothing to worry about." Liz looked puzzled and said, "You also said he was far too wise to even begin a case such as this, did he say why he pursued it in the first place?" Tony sat down on the sofa and began opening the briefcase and replied, "It seems he's had some family problems out west weighing heavily on his mind, and wasn't thinking too clearly. He seems to have snapped out of it, and realized what a waste of time it was. He did say that Fenton can't accept the fact though, is apparently still pestering him about it." Elizabeth frowned and said, "We agreed not to prefer charges against him if he would leave town quietly. I suppose our next move should be to prosecute him." Tony paused for a moment, and then said, "I can start the ball rolling first thing in the morning, if that's what you want?" Liz thought for a moment and then said, "I think that would probably be for the best." Tony now withdrew a manila folder from the briefcase and said, "Now, about this Richmond matter, I've gone over the proposal and…" The telephone rang and Liz said, "Pardon me for just a moment Tony, Mrs. Johnson has gone into town, I'll need to answer that." Tony nodded, and she stepped out to use the phone in the foyer. Tony laid the folder on the table and started to open it when he heard Liz say, "Oh No! When did it happen?" He rose to his feet and wondered whether he should go to see what was wrong. "I'll be right there!" he heard her say as the phone was hurriedly returned to the cradle. She appeared in the doorway white as a ghost. Tony asked, "Is anything wrong, Mrs. Stoddard?" Liz looked faint as she said, "That was Joe Haskell. Roger has been shot!" Tony took her by the arm and said, "Come, I'll take you into town. The car is just outside." They opened the doors and went out closing them behind them.

(Place Commercials Here)

Elizabeth Stoddard…  
JOAN BENNETT

Barnabas Collins…  
JONATHAN FRID

Roger Collins…  
LOUIS EDMONDS

Julia Hoffman…  
GRAYSON HALL

Professor Stokes…  
THAYER DAVID

Tony Peterson…  
JERRY LACY

Gerald Fenton…  
MICHAEL STROKA

Joe Haskell…  
CHRIS BERNAU

Judah Zachary/Trevor Halliburton KEITH PRENTICE

Deputy…  
JORDAN KEAN

Written By RUSS WILLIAMS

Directed By RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer 


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 1237

An otherwise bright clear day at the great house of Collinwood is overshadowed by a dark and evil cloud as a centuries old curse has once again come to terrorize the members of the Collins family. A possessed, crazed man is in custody at the Collinsport jail. Under the influence of the warlock, Judah Zachary, this day he has brought a great horror upon the family. A horror which promises to be only the beginning of many more to come.

Gerald Fenton paces back and forth in his cell. A look of nervousness and fear are etched into his face. He grabs the bars of the cell and shouts out to be heard. "I want to try calling my lawyer again!" The outer door opened and the deputy came in. "You just tried ten minutes ago. You tried ten minutes before that. Why don't you give him time to get to his office?" the deputy asked. Fenton looked about impatiently, and then said, "I have rights, you know! I'm entitled to call my lawyer! If you don't let me make that call you will be very sorry!" The deputy shrugged and said, "Alright, but don't get all uptight with me when he ain't there again." The deputy unlocked the cell and led him to the outer office. Fenton hurriedly picked up the receiver and dialed the number. After a moment he then said, "Miss Parker, I really need to talk to Mr. Halliburton! It's very urgent that I speak with him!" There is a pause as he listens, then he said, "When he comes in tell him it's very important that I talk to him. I've been arrested and I need him down here as soon as possible!" He listened for her reply and said, "Thank you Miss Parker." The deputy then led him back to his cell and locked the door. The deputy then turned to go. As he was ready to close the door he said, "Now don't be calling me back again ten minutes from now. You left your message; he'll get here when he gets here!" With that, the door closed leaving Gerald Fenton alone once again.

Elizabeth Stoddard sat in the waiting room of the hospital anxiously watching the doors to the critical care wing. Tony Peterson came around the corner and handed her a cup of coffee. "Here, drink this. It's probably going to be a while before we hear anything." He said trying to bring some measure of comfort to her. "Joe said Gerald Fenton shot him. Why? Why did he do it?" she asked. Tony put a hand on her shoulder and said, "We may not know why until a preliminary hearing is held. My guess is that what Halliburton was trying to tell him finally sunk in and he was acting out of desperation. Halliburton did say he was being irrational about the whole thing. I guess he just snapped." The waiting room door opened and Barnabas and Stokes entered and came over to her. "Willie gave us your message Mr. Peterson, thank you for letting us know." Barnabas said as he then turned to Liz. "Elizabeth, we came as soon as we heard. Do the doctor's know anything yet"  
"No, the waiting is just so awful!" she said standing now. "Dr. Hoffman has gone back to see if she can find out anything or be of some help. I'm so sorry Elizabeth." Stokes approached and said, "Let me also extend my deepest sympathy as well, Mrs. Stoddard. We were with the deputy when he got an emergency call. We had no idea that the victim was your brother." Elizabeth looked up with a puzzled expression and said, "What kind of involvement do you have with the police, Professor? Barnabas?" She asked. Barnabas then replied, "My dear Elizabeth, I must confess we were on another of our treasure hunting excursions. We read of a court case from years ago, and we were researching the old police records for additional clues. I'm afraid it turned out to be a total waste of time." Elizabeth looked troubled and replied, "Why do I have the feeling this is somehow connected to the research you're doing on our family history? I would very much like to know more about this research you're doing since it seems to involve the family now, but I can't think of that right now. All I can think of is Roger back there in that room. Is he dead, is he alive? Poor David! I didn't even have time to tell him.." Stokes laid a hand on Liz's arm and reassuringly said, "I'll phone Miss Evans and have her bring him. Better yet, I shall go to Collinwood and bring them here myself." "Thank you, Eliot." She said looking at him with gratitude. The big double doors opened and Julia Hoffman stepped through. All eyes were now upon her as they awaited some word of Roger's condition. Barnabas rushed to her and said, "You have some word for us, Julia?" Julia Hoffman's eyes dropped to the floor. (Three dramatic notes sound)

(Place Commercials Here)

Julia Hoffman stood with her eyes cast toward the floor. A look of terror came across Liz's face as she said, "Oh no. He's dead!" Julia replied, "No. He's isn't dead yet, but the doctors don't hold out very much hope for him. He will survive if he can make it through the night. If he does live, he will never walk again, or he may be totally paralyzed. The T9 and T10 vertebrae were shattered by the bullets. We can't know until we see what tomorrow morning brings." Liz grabbed Julia by the shoulders and in panic said, "Are you saying he could be a vegetable for the rest of his life?" Julia replied, "That is only one possibility Mrs. Stoddard, as I said, we must see if he even makes it through the night. At that point we'll have a better idea of what lies beyond that. For now, all we can do is wait."

Gerald Fenton sat on the bunk in his cell. He stands up suddenly and paces back and forth a couple of times. He looks at his watch and a look of desperation crosses his face. He grabs the bars and shouts at door, "Deputy!" The big door opened and the deputy walked in saying, "Alright, alright, your lawyer is here. Pipe down, will ya?" Trevor Halliburton entered the doorway. "You can leave us now, deputy." he said the deputy closed the door leaving the two men alone. Fenton grabbed the bars with his eyes wild and crazed and said, "You gotta get me outta here!" Trevor Halliburton looked back at him in scorn and said, "Are you kidding! You killed a man in front of a room full of witnesses. You have no job or means of support. You are a likely candidate for flight. No judge would grant bail in a case like this." Fenton reached through the bars seizing Halliburton by the lapels and shouted, "So what are you going to do?" The cold steel eyes of Judah Zachary glared back at Fenton. "I do not plan to do anything. This kind of case is not my expertise. You will be appointed a public defender who will represent you. You went beyond any chance of my help when you committed a cold blooded murder." He said coldly. Fenton tightened his grip on Halliburton's lapels and screamed, "So you're just gonna abandon me?" Judah emerged to take full control of Trevor Halliburton. He looked directly into the frightened eyes of Gerald Fenton and said, "If you do not release me this instant, you will forfeit your life here and now!" Gerald Fenton again coming under the complete control of Judah Zachary slowly released Halliburton and stood again with the blank stare. Judah's eyes glowed as they pierced Fenton's soul. Then Judah spoke. "When I leave through that door, you will remember that I told you from the beginning that your case was hopeless. You will remember that it was you who insisted on continuing to pursue it, and that I repeatedly told you to forget it. That you could not let it go. You are alone Gerald Fenton! Alone! Alone!" Halliburton straightened his lapels and walked out the door closing it behind him. The glassy dazed look left Fenton's face as the awful horror and hopelessness became a sudden reality to him. Grabbing the bars he squeezed them until his knuckles turned white. His eyes became wide with fear. In desperation he screamed, "Help me! Somebody HELP ME"  
(Sad strains of music roll and fade out)

(Place Commercials Here)

The coffee shop at the Collinsport hospital was almost empty. Only Liz, Barnabas, and Tony Peterson were there. All sat quietly not knowing what else to say. Everything that could be said had been said already. The clock on the wall now read 8:45 PM. Maggie Evans entered the door, followed by David, Quentin, and then Stokes brought up the rear.  
"Have you heard anything yet, Mrs. Stoddard?" Maggie said as she came over next to Liz.. "No. Julia says we won't know anything conclusive until tomorrow morning." She said patting Maggie on the arm. David ran into Liz's arms saying, Oh Aunt Elizabeth!" Quentin placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder and asked, "Do they know who's responsible?" Elizabeth looked up and nodded. "A former disgruntled employee named Gerald Fenton." She said as she embraced David. Quentin registered recognition and said, "Yes, I believe I've seen him frequenting the Blue Whale. He always seems to almost have to be carried out. Do they know why he did it?" Barnabas stood and motioned to Quentin and said, "Come with me outside Quentin. Liz has told me the whole story; I'll explain it to you there." Quentin followed Barnabas and Stokes out into the corridor. "Ok, I know you had some reason for calling me out here besides telling me what this is all about. Let's have it." Quentin said expectantly. Barnabas then replied, "No Quentin, I assure you the only motive was to give Liz a little more privacy with David. I simply felt it would be more appropriate to explain it to you out here rather than having her go through all of it again. It seems that Gerald Fenton was discovered pilfering company funds for his own use and falsifying the company receipts to cover his tracks. Roger confronted him about and released him from employment with the company. This was his revenge." I see." Quentin replied. "Now maybe you can explain something else to me, Barnabas. I know something else is going on. You, Professor Stokes and Julia have been poking around a lot lately at Collinwood, and I know you don't do anything without some dark and mysterious reason behind it. Is there some reason why what you're doing has to be some big dark secret to even me? I've helped you before with matters, what makes this any different? Barnabas shot a glance toward Stokes who stepped forward and said, "I don't really have an explanation why, but I somehow believe he is unaffected and can be trusted, Barnabas." Quentin looked back and forth between the men in a confused state and said, "Unaffected? Just what does he mean by unaffected?" Barnabas looked at Quentin and said, "Quentin. Do you remember Julia and I telling you about your ancestor who was also named Quentin, who was framed on charges of performing witchcraft by a warlock named Judah Zachary?" Quentin nodded and said, "Yes, and I also remember you said he was cleared and the warlock destroyed." Barnabas eyes lowered for a moment. He then looked back at Quentin and replied, "I'm afraid we have had to rethink that position, Quentin. We now have reason to believe that the spirit of Judah Zachary has somehow transcended time and is now here in our own century to finish what he began." Quentin's expression became one of total shock and confusion. (Three dramatic notes sound)

Elizabeth and David sat side by side in the waiting room. The waiting room door open and Trevor Halliburton entered. He spotted Elizabeth sitting across the room and approached her. "Elizabeth Collins Stoddard?" he asked. Liz looked up not recognizing the man and said, "Yes, I am Elizabeth Stoddard." He extended his hand and said, "You don't know me Mrs. Stoddard. My name is Trevor Halliburton. I want to express my sincerest apologies for what you're going through right now. I can't help feeling partly responsible since it was my former client that put you in this position. I'm truly very sorry." Elizabeth looked up at him and said, "I assume that since you used the term former, that you won't be acting in his defense?" "That's right Mrs. Stoddard, I wish I had sent him away the first day he came to me. If I had any idea things would turn out the way they did, I would have. The man is deranged. I wish I had spotted it earlier. Maybe none of us would be where we are today." Elizabeth stood up and faced Trevor and said, "You can hardly blame yourself for the way events unraveled. I certainly don't hold you responsible in any way. You mustn't blame yourself either." Halliburton shook her hand and said, "Thank you Mrs. Stoddard. That means more to me than you can know. I assure you; whatever relationship I may have had with Gerald Fenton is completely over." The doors to the waiting room opened once again as Quentin returned. Trevor Halliburton turned to see who had entered the room. The instant he saw Quentin Collins standing there, his eyes grew wide with shock. (Long dramatic tympani sounds roll followed by three final dramatic notes)

Elizabeth Stoddard…  
JOAN BENNETT

Barnabas Collins…  
JONATHAN FRID

Maggie Evans…  
KATHRYN LEIGH SCOTT

Quentin Collins…  
DAVID SELBY

Professor Stokes…  
THAYER DAVID

Tony Peterson…  
JERRY LACY

Gerald Fenton…  
MICHAEL STROKA

David Collins…  
DAVID HENESY

Trevor Halliburton/Judah Zachary…  
KEITH PRENTICE

Deputy…  
JORDAN KEAN

Written By RUSS WILLIAMS

Directed By RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer 


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 1238

Shocking and horrifying events plague the residents at the great house of Collinwood. One of them lies on the brink of death as a part of an evil mans revenge. But on this night, it is his turn to be shocked and horrified at a sight he never imagined he would ever see again.

Elizabeth and David sat side by side in the waiting room. The waiting room door open and Trevor Halliburton entered. He spotted Elizabeth sitting across the room and approached her. "Elizabeth Collins Stoddard?" he asked. Liz looked up not recognizing the man and said, "Yes, I am Elizabeth Stoddard." He extended his hand and said, "You don't know me Mrs. Stoddard. My name is Trevor Halliburton. I want to express my sincerest apologies for what you're going through right now. I can't help feeling partly responsible since it was my former client that put you in this position. I'm truly very sorry." Elizabeth looked up at him and said, "I assume that since you used the term former, that you won't be acting in his defense?" "That's right Mrs. Stoddard, I wish I had sent him away the first day he came to me. If I had any idea things would turn out the way they did, I would have. The man is deranged. I wish I had spotted it earlier. Maybe none of us would be where we are today." Elizabeth stood up and faced Trevor and said, "You can hardly blame yourself for the way events unraveled. I certainly don't hold you responsible in any way. You mustn't blame yourself either." Halliburton shook her hand and said, "Thank you Mrs. Stoddard. That means more to me than you can know. I assure you; whatever relationship I may have had with Gerald Fenton is completely over." The doors to the waiting room opened once again as Quentin returned. Trevor Halliburton turned to see who had entered the room. The instant he saw Quentin Collins standing there, his eyes grew wide with shock. (Long dramatic tympani sounds roll followed by three final dramatic notes)

Quentin Collins stood in the doorway looking at this man who looked like he had just seen a ghost. "Do we know each other from somewhere?" he asked looking at the man not having any recognition of him. Judah realized that Quentin Collins would not recognize him in his present host, and quickly sought to cover up his strange behavior. "No, I guess not. You just look incredibly like a man from my own hometown. I couldn't imagine what would have brought him here. I see now that the resemblance is only vague. I just hadn't seen him in years and at first glance you have many of the same features. I do apologize if I alarmed you." Trevor concluded his cleverly concocted cover story. Quentin smiled and extended a hand. "I've been told I have a twin out there somewhere. It's not the first time I've been mistaken for somebody else, Quentin Collins." He said as Halliburton shook his hand in return. "Quentin, not really a very common name these days, is it?" Halliburton asked full of curiosity. Quentin laughed and said, "I suppose not. Our family has a fondness for old Victorian and Elizabethan names and customs, I'm afraid. I've had 2 ancestors that were named Quentin as well. My mother heard it, and just wouldn't hear of naming me anything else." Halliburton realizing his error then said, "I'm sorry, Trevor Halliburton is my name." Quentin then said, "I see your own family also has a fascination for elegant sounding names. I've never met a Trevor before. It's nice to meet you Mr. Halliburton." Trevor then continued, "I was just expressing my regrets to your sister here about what happened. I formerly represented the suspect and I didn't want any hard feeling s since he is now a former client." Quentin laughed and said, "Well now, Liz isn't really my sister, though she does resemble my mother somewhat. We're cousins." "My mistake," Halliburton said, "I just assumed. Well, I won't trouble you good people any more tonight, I know this isn't a good time for you, and want you to know I share your grief." Quentin patted Halliburton on the shoulder and said, "Well, there's still some chance he may pull out of it, so all we can do is wait and see what the doctor's say. Thank you for your concern." Trevor Halliburton nodded to Liz and left the room. Quentin stood beside Liz and looked at the door and said, "A very peculiar man."

Carolyn Stoddard came through the front door of Collinwood. An assortment of packages was weighting her down. She managed to get then to the table in the foyer and placed them there to close the door. Maggie Evans came from the landing down the stairs. Carolyn seeing her smiled and said, "Well, if you want to go shopping for anything in Bangor, you'll have to wait about a week, because I bought it all" Maggie looked at her not really knowing just how to tell her of the past days happenings. Carolyn immediately saw that something was wrong. "Something's wrong. Isn't it Maggie? What is it?" Maggie forced herself to look Carolyn in the eyes and said, "It's your Uncle Roger"  
Carolyn pushed her long blonde hair back with one hand and her eyes widened as she asked, "Uncle Roger? What's the matter with Uncle Roger, Maggie? Is he upstairs in his room? Is he sick?" Maggie reached out and grasped Carolyn's hands and said, "He's in Collinsport Hospital, Carolyn. He was shot. The doctor's don't know if he's going to live or not." Carolyn's face filled with fear, "Oh no. Uncle Roger!" she said as her legs weakened and she sat on the steps. Maggie helped her keep from falling. "Why Uncle Roger? Who would want to hurt him? I have to go see him Maggie." She said standing again. Maggie then said, "The doctor's still have him in the critical wing, Carolyn. He can't have visitors. They don't even know if he will make it through the night. You should try to get some rest and I'll take you in the morning. I promise." Carolyn buried her head in her hands and sat back down on the steps. Maggie looked at her with sympathy and said, "Let me get you a drink to calm your nerves." She went in to the drawing room and poured a drink. She returned to the foyer only to see the door standing wide open. The sound of screeching tires then sounded as she stood there worried and helpless. (Sad slow strains fade)

(Place Commercials Here)

Judah Zachary stormed into the office of Trevor Halliburton and angrily threw the suit coat on the sofa. Nicholas Blair entered just in time to witness his rage and asked, "I take it something went wrong?" Judah sat in the chair behind the desk with a scowl on his face. "The fool! He fires six bullets into a man and still manages to not kill him!" Nicholas scratched his moustache and hummed. "Yes, I heard about Roger Collins unfortunate accident. I must say, I don't see why you're getting so angry. Don't you want to see your victims suffer before they die? Doesn't a swift death rather rob you of part of your victory? As I understand it, he's likely to die anyway from all the damage that was done. You can revel in the excruciating pain he's probably going through right now, Judah." He said with a twisted evil grin. Judah's anger subsided and gave way to one of cruel pleasure in the suffering he knew Roger Collins was going through this very moment. Nicholas then reached into his jacket and withdrew a folded necktie. He placed it on the desk in front of Judah Zachary. "I borrowed this from Roger Collins 3 years ago. I lived in a house on the Collins estate. I was called away rather suddenly and never got to return it. I made a little trip out there this evening under cover of darkness. The house is isolated away from the main house so nobody saw me. Everything was exactly as I left it." He said grinning. Judah Zachary's eyes glowed with pleasure as he picked up the folded tie and rolled it round and round in his fingers. (Three dramatic notes sound)

The clock in the hospital waiting room read 12:20 AM. Elizabeth aimlessly paged through a magazine too distracted to really read it. Wondering how Roger was doing was uppermost in her thoughts. The waiting room door burst open and Carolyn ran straight to her mother. Liz stood to meet her and caught her in an embrace as Carolyn sobbed, "Oh Mother! Why? Why did this happen?" Liz remained silent not knowing what to say.. What could she say? She simply tightened her embrace. Joe Haskell entered the room and walked over to join them.. "Any word yet?" he asked. Liz simply nodded. Far away the sound of a train whistle blowing echoed. Carolyn turned and faced Joe with a helpless look in her eyes. He placed a hand on hers and looked at her as if to say, "I know how you must feel." Julia entered the waiting room and all eyes turned to her. "He's sleeping now." Julia said softly, "In a few more hours we should know something. Mrs. Stoddard, you really should get some rest. You really can't make any difference by being here. I promise I'll call you if there is any change at all. I managed to get appointed to assist in the case, so I'll be here until something is determined one way or the other. Please go home and get some sleep." Carolyn looked at her mother and said, "She's right mother, my car is outside. Let me take you home. You look exhausted!" Liz paused a moment and then relented. Carolyn led her to the door with Joe following close behind. "Joe, if you don't mind, could I have a word with you." Julia called after him. He turned to Julia and said, "Sure Dr. Hoffman. What do you want to know?" Julia paced across the waiting room floor and said, "I understand you were there when it happened. What can you tell me about it?" Joe looked uncertain and said, "There's really not too much to tell. I asked roger to join me for a drink so I could thank him for helping me get re-established. We had a couple of drinks, and Gerald Fenton barged in the front door looking like a madman. He yelled out Die Collins die, and before I could get to him to stop him, Fenton fired the whole chamber at Roger. The police came and took him away, the ambulance brought Roger here. That's s much as I know." Julia looked perplexed and said, "He gave no reason for what he was doing? He gave no explanation why?" Joe walked toward the window and said, "He didn't need to. Almost everybody in the place knew why.. You see Dr. Hoffman, Roger publicly fired Fenton in the Blue Whale just a few night s before. I guess he just went insane with rage and decided to make his revenge as public as his own embarrassment was." Julia's lips pursed as she tried to make sense out of it all. "How did he know Roger was going to be there? I know Roger, and I've never known him to frequent the Blue Whale. He always does his drinking at Collinwood." Joe thought for a moment and said, "Well, he did used to work at the cannery. He knew what time Roger left every day. I guess he waited in the parking lot and followed us there." Julia considered his answer and decided he was probably right. "Thank you Joe I appreciate you staying behind to explain." Joe replied, "Well I'm not really sure I told you anything that will help." Julia answered, "Maybe not. I still appreciate you taking the time, Good night Joe." Julia stood staring at the wall trying to make some sense of it all.

(Place Commercials Here)

Judah Zachary sat in Trevor Halliburton's office with the lights out and candles lit on the desk. Nicholas Blair sat on the other side of the desk as both of them concentrated deeply on the flames. Judah raised his arms and extended his fingers palms down over the desk. He closed his eyes and spoke. "Oh Great Master of Darkness. Grant to me the victory of which I seek. Let the flames carry my voice to you. Hear from the depths of the darkness and empower me to bring about the long awaited destruction of those whom I loathe and who hate me. Before the night of darkness falls again. Give unto me the life of Roger Collins!  
(Three dramatic notes sound with a crashing crescendo)

Elizabeth Stoddard…  
JOAN BENNETT

Carolyn Stoddard…  
NANCY BARRETT

Julia Hoffman…  
GRAYSON HALL

Maggie Evans…  
KATHERINE LEIGH SCOTT

Quentin Collins…  
DAVID SELBY

Nicholas Blair…  
HUMBERT ALLEN ASTREDO

Joe Haskell…  
CHRIS BERNAU

Trevor Halliburton/Judah Zachary…  
KEITH PRENTICE

David Collins…  
DAVID HENESY

Written By RUSS WILLIAMS

Directed By RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer 


	15. Chapter 15

Episode 1239

A cloud of evil lurks over the residents of the great estate of Collinwood, as an evil warlock plots a centuries old revenge against the family whose forbearer, dead these many years, ruled that he should be beheaded for his crimes of sorcery. He swore revenge against him and all that should bear his name after him. This night, Roger Collins lies near the brink of death as Judah Zachary seeks to insure that he tumbles over that brink.

Judah Zachary sat in Trevor Halliburton's office with the lights out and candles lit on the desk. Nicholas Blair sat on the other side of the desk as both of them concentrated deeply on the flames. Judah raised his arms and extended his fingers palms down over the desk. He closed his eyes and spoke. "Oh Great Master of Darkness. Grant to me the victory of which I seek. Let the flames carry my voice to you. Hear from the depths of the darkness and empower me to bring about the long awaited destruction of those whom I loathe and who hate me. Before the night of darkness falls again. Give unto me the life of Roger Collins!  
(Three dramatic notes sound with a crashing crescendo)

(Place Commercials Here)

Judah Zachary and Nicholas Blair sit across the desk from each other in Trevor Halliburton's office. They are preparing to perform a dark ceremony of voodoo to end the life of Roger Collins. Judah picks up the necktie that Nicholas brought to him. He closes his eyes to relish the torment he is about to bring to the man he hates. As he begins to twist the necktie, the window to the office blows open loudly and bangs back and forth. Both men jump to their feet looking around the room as if they might see the source of this disturbance. The candles on the desk blow out leaving them in darkness. Nicholas hastens to the light switch to turn on the overhead light. Both men stood looking mystified at each other as if to say, "What is going on here?" Suddenly, the necktie on the desk bursts into flames as both men watch helplessly. Nicholas grabs a large ledger sized book from one of the shelves and slams it down over the burning papers on the desk to keep it from spreading. Judah closed the window and both men again looked at each other perplexed at the events that had just occurred. Judah looked up and raised his voice into the air, "Who are you? What do you want? Why are you interfering in my affairs?" Silence filled the room as no reply came, leaving him even more angry and frustrated than before. He looked at Nicholas and said, "An enemy dares to oppose us in our task. We must find out who, and why!" (Stinging music rises then fades)

Morning arrives at Collinwood. Liz emerges from the doorway at the landing of the foyer stairs and makes her way down the stairs. Carolyn emerges from the door under the landing coming from the kitchen with a tray that contained two cups and a pot of coffee. "I already phoned the hospital, Mother. The doctor said that Uncle Roger is still sleeping. He hasn't regained consciousness yet." She said as she continued on into the drawing room with the tray. Liz followed her inside and took the cup Carolyn offered to her. "I do so hope he will be alright. He and David have just come to really start relating to each other more than they ever have in the past. It would be a shame for such a wonderful development to end so tragically." Liz commented as much to herself as to Carolyn. Both women sipped on their beverages a moment, then Carolyn replied, "Yes, I think it's wonderful that they've been doing so much more together lately." Quentin entered the drawing room and upon seeing the two women smiled and said, "Well, you both sure are up bright and early. Any word from the hospital yet?" Carolyn replied, "There's been no change. Mother and I are going back this morning. Let me go get you a cup, Quentin, I'll be right back. She left the room and Quentin looked at Liz and said, "I can't seem to get out of mind, the strange behavior of that lawyer at the hospital last night. I saw the look on his face when he saw me, and I just can't buy that story he told. The man was absolutely frightened when he saw me, and I don't know why. I've never seen that man in my life." Liz looked thoughtfully for a moment and replied, "Perhaps the person you remind him of was someone who did frighten him. He really didn't give a lot of detail about who the man was or how he knew him. He seemed like a perfect gentleman to me, and he really seemed genuinely remorseful at ever having dealings with Gerald Fenton." Quentin paced in front of the fireplace looking pensively and replied, "You may be right, but somehow I still have a nagging feeling about the whole thing." Carolyn returned and presented the cup she had retrieved to Quentin and then motioned to the pot welcoming him to join them. He filled the cup and sipped, and gave a big smile of approval. He then turned to Liz and said, "With Roger being in the hospital, who is going to be filling his shoes at the cannery? I certainly don't have the know how to fill in for him." Liz pondered the question a moment and said, "In all the activity I really hadn't thought about that. Frankly, until after we visit the hospital, I simply can't think clearly about that." The phone suddenly rang and Carolyn answered it. "Hello? Yes," A smile lightens Carolyn's face as she continues, "That's wonderful news, Julia! Thank you. We will be there as soon as we can. Goodbye." She hung up the phone and proudly announced, "Uncle Roger is conscious. He can't really talk yet, but he is awake, Mother. He's alive!"

(Place Commercials Here)

Elizabeth, Carolyn, and Quentin entered the waiting room at the Collinsport Hospital. Julia Hoffman, looking completely exhausted came through the opposite doors to greet them. "You can go back to see him, but he's not strong enough to speak, so you will need to make it brief. Quentin, would you mind waiting out here for a few minutes? I really think it would be best for no more than two others to be in the room at a time." Quentin nodded and motioned for Liz and Carolyn to go on ahead. Julia led them down the hallway and opened the door; they walked inside the room Roger Collins lay motionless on the bed looking at the ceiling. Liz and Carolyn approached and his eyes caught sight of them. Recognition registered on his countenance and his mouth moved, but no sound came forth. "It's alright Roger; the doctor says you shouldn't try to speak yet. We're so glad you are still alive." Liz exclaimed. Carolyn moved to the opposite side of the bed and took Roger hand and smiled, "Hello Uncle Roger" she said as tears welled up in her eyes. Julia quietly slipped out the door to give them time alone with Roger and returned to the waiting room. Quentin and Barnabas sat talking as she approached. Both men rose and Julia told them that Roger was cognizant of his visitors. Then she added, "You can both see him as soon as Mrs. Stoddard and Carolyn return." Barnabas turned to Julia and said, "Quentin was just telling me about a strange encounter that occurred here last night. Are you acquainted with a man named Trevor Halliburton?" Julia tilted her head as she thought for a moment and then said, "No, the name has no meaning to me at all, why?" Quentin then said, "I came in this room last night while he was talking with Liz, and the man took one look at me and looked scared to death. He said I just reminded him of a guy from his hometown, but I can't help thinking there's more to it than that. I just can't figure out what" Barnabas cradling his cane in his hands then said, "You said he is an attorney who was representing the man who shot Roger?" Quentin nodded and replied, "He was until the man did this. He was handling a civil case, then Fenton went off the deep end and Halliburton dropped him as a client." Julia brushed her hair back from her face and replied, "Maybe the man was telling the truth, Quentin. Maybe you really do resemble somebody he knew once. Maybe someone he opposed in a court case, and feared you'd take some sort of revenge on him where you stood." Quentin pondered the idea a moment and said, "You may be right, maybe I'm just reading too much into all this." The double doors opened and Liz and Carolyn returned to the waiting room. Julia turned to Barnabas and Quentin, and said, "I'll take you back to see Roger now. Come this way. The three of them disappeared through the doors leaving Elizabeth and Carolyn in the waiting room. Carolyn looked at her mother smiling and said gleefully, "He's going to be ok, Mother! She grabbed her mother in a tight embrace.

(Music rises and fades)

Nicholas Blair sat across from Judah Zachary in the office as both pondered the events of the previous evening. "Well Judah, there's no need to be worry, we'll get to the bottom of who or what got in our way, the question now is what are you going to do now? You can't let this one little setback detain you from your objective. A battle is generally fought on more than one front. Surely you have your next target chosen?" Judah thought for a moment and said, "Yes, if it had not been for the meddling of Barnabas Collins in 1841, none of this would have been necessary. I would have destroyed the Collins family 130 years ago." Nicholas grinned and said, "Yes, I have an axe to grind with him myself. Twice he has interfered with my own plans and ruined what I tried to accomplish. I will take great delight in his final destruction. Will you return him to being a vampire? He hates that more than anything. It would serve him right to return to the darkness forever." Judah scowled and stood up. He looked at Nicholas and replied, "No! I am not the fool that Miranda was. It may have amused her to deprive him of a normal life instead of destroying him utterly, but in doing so she created herself an immortal enemy with supernatural abilities. She was a fool. I will not follow her foolishness. Barnabas Collins can best be dealt with as a mortal man. He will not have his vampire powers to fight me with. He will die as he should have centuries ago. I will.." Judah stopped in mid sentence as a thought suddenly came to him. "Yes." He said with a look of pure evil. I know exactly how I will deal with Barnabas Collins. Yes indeed"  
(Three dramatic notes sound)

(Place Commercials Here)

Barnabas and Quentin stood at the bedside of Roger Collins. He looked at them as if he wanted desperately to say something to them, but he was unable to voice what he wanted to say and knew it. Barnabas put a hand on Roger's shoulder and said, "It's alright, Roger. You need not worry. Quentin and I will see to the safety of the family. Don't let it concern you in the least." Quentin nodded and said, "That's right, you have nothing to worry about, we'll look after them, you just think about getting better. That's the important thing right now." Then Barnabas turned and said, "We really should be going now. We will see you again soon Roger, we must see if the family have need of anything." Quentin joined him and they left the room and closed the door. Both men walked down the corridor toward the waiting room doors. "We'll take my car, Barnabas. You know, I really like driving these…" Barnabas reached the doors and stumbled momentarily. He regained his balance and Quentin said, "Are you alright, Barnabas?" Barnabas looked puzzled for a second and then replied, "Yes, I just feel very tired. I'll be fine. Come, let's return to Collinwood. The two men disappeared through the doors.

(Music rises and fades)

(Place Commercials Here)

Elizabeth Stoddard…  
JOAN BENNETT

Barnabas Collins…  
JONATHAN FRID

Carolyn Stoddard…  
NANCY BARRETT

Roger Collins…  
LOUIS EDMONDS

Julia Hoffman…  
GRAYSON HALL

Quentin Collins…  
DAVID SELBY

Nicholas Blair…  
HUMBERT ALLEN ASTREDO

Judah Zachary/Trevor Halliburton…  
KEITH PRENTICE

Written By RUSS WILLIAMS

Directed By RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer 


	16. Chapter 16

Episode 1240

Evil abounds in the town of Collinsport, as the deranged spirit of a man born three centuries ago is bent on wreaking his long ago sworn vengeance upon those who put him to death for high crime of witchcraft in the year 1692. Not satisfied that one of the magistrates, a certain Amadeus Collins has been dead these many centuries, he will not rest until he has destroyed anyone who bears the name, Collins.

Judah Zachary stood looking out the window of Trevor Halliburton's office. "What is Quentin Collins doing in this century?" He growled. Nicholas Blair sat on the end of the sofa and replied, "Oh, then you don't know? This is not the Quentin Collins you sought to destroy in 1841. He is a descendant of that Quentin Collins. But here is what you will find interesting. This Quentin was born in the last century. He was cursed by a gypsy to walk the nights as a werewolf until a certain artist named Charles Delaware Tate painted a portrait of him. Tate had some remarkable talents, I've come to understand. When he painted this portrait, instead of Quentin Collins transforming when the full moon rose, the portrait changed instead. Apparently the portrait must be preserving his age as well. As you see, he doesn't look like a man of 100 years of age.

"Remarkable!" Judah exclaimed, being totally fascinated with this new information. "I suppose this man, Tate is now dead?" Nicholas stood up and said, "In all likelihood, he would have been around the same age as Quentin when the portrait was painted." Judah paced across the floor and then said, "This painting must be well hidden and guarded no doubt?" Nicholas replied, "The man would be a fool not to. That portrait essentially IS his life. Without it, he would either age to his full 100 years, or revert to his lycanthropy, or both." Judah Zachary then turned to Nicholas Blair and said, "Then I must have that portrait"  
(Three dramatic notes sound)

(Place Commercials Here)

Selena Parker sat at her desk processing papers. The outer door opened and Barnabas Collins stepped inside. He approached the desk and said, "Hello, my name is Barnabas Collins, I'm afraid I don't have an appointment, but I was wondering if Mr. Halliburton might grant me just a couple of minutes of his time?" Selena looked up and smiled at him and said, "Well, he's in a conference with his partner, Mr. Bentine. I'll see if he has a moment though." She pushed the intercom button and said, "Excuse me, Mr. Halliburton; there is a Barnabas Collins here. He was wondering if he might speak to you only for a moment. I can have him return if you're too busy right now." Inside the office, Nicholas Blair's eyes grew wide. "He must not see me. He is one who knows my true nature." Trevor Halliburton pressed the reply button and said, "Yes, Miss Parker, but I am just about to leave for lunch, I'll just step out there. Tell him to have a seat. I'll be right out"  
Nicholas leaned back in the chair once again and said, "I wonder what he wants here"  
Back in the outer office, Selena motioned toward the sofa and said, "Make yourself comfortable, Mr. Collins. Mr. Halliburton will be right out." Barnabas nodded and stepped over to the opposite side of the office, but examined the paintings on the wall, rather than sitting. Momentarily, Halliburton entered the outer office and extended his hand. "I'm Trevor Halliburton. How can help you, Mr. Collins?" Barnabas shook his hand and replied, "Mr. Halliburton, I understand you were representing a certain, Gerald Fenton in a civil case, were you not?" Halliburton replied, "Well, yes I was briefly. I told the man the case had no substance and that I didn't wish to continue with it. Anyway, with him in jail, it's a dead matter anyway." Barnabas replied, "So you have no intention of acting in his defense in the attempted murder charge?" Halliburton paused momentarily. "Mr. Collins, No doubt you are a member of the family that Fenton brought harm to. Now I couldn't discuss a matter such as this with you if I were representing him, but let me set you at ease. As I told your sister the other night, I only work in civil cases, and the kind of help Fenton needs is beyond the extent of my practice. I don't do criminal cases. I wouldn't handle his case if I did. The man is unbalanced." Barnabas lips pursed as he listened. He then said, "Actually, Elizabeth is my cousin, and she did say you told her much the same as you just told me. I just wanted to confirm that for myself. Of course, who you represent is really none of my concern, but I needed to satisfy my curiosity in the matter all the same." Halliburton then said reassuringly, "There's absolutely no chance of my having any further connections to Gerald Fenton. You can count on that, Mr. Collins. Your cousin seems like a very wonderful lady. I do hope you will send my regards and my assurances that I will not involve myself further in the matter. I think it's a marvelous thing you did, coming to put her mind at ease." Barnabas nodded slightly and then said, "Well I shall not detain you any longer, Mr. Halliburton. I appreciate your candidness in the matter. Good day to you." He passed by Selena's desk and then said, "Thank you very much, and Miss Parker a good day to you as well." With that, Barnabas left the office with Halliburton standing by Selena's desk. She looked at Trevor and remarked, "What a charming man." Trevor simply looked at the door as he pondered the real reason for Barnabas' visit.

Julia Hoffman entered the door to Collinwood. It was obvious from her appearance that she was utterly exhausted. Carolyn emerged from the drawing room as she was about to go upstairs. "Julia! I want to thank you for taking a personal interest in Uncle Roger's case. I'm so glad he's doing better. You look tired." Julia nodded and said, Yes, Carolyn. I am very tired. I'm going to spend the rest of the afternoon resting. Can you see that I'm not disturbed?" "Of course I will. You just go get some sleep and I'll see you at dinner." Julia continued on up the stairs and disappeared through the doorway. Carolyn turned to go back in the drawing room when she heard a loud scream coming from upstairs. Quickly she ran up the stairs. In side David Collins room, he lay sleeping, obviously in the midst of a horrible nightmare. The door opened and Julia Hoffman and Hallie stokes rushed in to see what the matter was. Julia went to the bedside and began trying to rouse David as Hallie watched on. Carolyn burst into the room just as David woke up. "It's ok now, David" Julia assured him, "You were just having a bad dream." David sat up looking around the room frightened. "No! I saw her! I saw her!" he said looking around the room. "You saw who, David?" Carolyn asked as she knelt by the bed. "I saw mother, Carolyn! I saw mother! But I saw her die. I know it was her!" Carolyn put her arms around David assuring him he couldn't have seen his mother, "Oh David. It was only a dream. A very bad dream. You're alright now." David still looked frightened as he cried out, "I saw her burning, Carolyn! I saw her burning!" Hallie with eyes wide looked back and forth between Julia and Carolyn. Julia motioned to Hallie to follow her. The two left Carolyn and David alone. In the hallway, Hallie looked at Julia in confusion. "What does he mean, he saw his mother burning?" Julia replied, It happened a few years ago, Before either of us arrived here at Collinwood, Hallie. David saw his mother burn alive not far from here. Almost losing his father after losing her that way has got to be weighing heavily on his mind right now." Hallie looked very sad and said, "Oh Poor David!"

(Stinging music out)

(Place Commercials Here)

Trevor Halliburton stood at the front door of Collinwood. He reached for the knocker.  
Three knocks sounded loudly throughout the foyer inside. Hallie emerged from the top of the stairs and descended to answer the door. "Hello?" she asked when she saw the stranger at the door. "Well hello, my name is Trevor Halliburton. Is Mrs. Stoddard in?" he asked as he removed his hat. Hallie motioned him inside and said, "She went into town to the hospital this morning. "Ah yes, silly me! I should have known she would be there." He said as he poked his forehead jestingly. Carolyn now descended the stairs and came to meet this man. "You must be Carolyn Stoddard? He said extending his hand. Carolyn looked at the man cautiously and replied, You seem to have me at a disadvantage." Seeing her discomfort, he announced, "Trevor Halliburton, at your service!" he said making a mock bow. Carolyn smiled slightly and said, "Well Trevor Halliburton, what brings you to Collinwood?" Trevor looked about the foyer at the high ceilings, the exquisite grandfather clock, grand construction, and finally spotting the ancient portrait of Barnabas Collins. He walked over to the portrait and said, "Actually, you could say this man brought me here!" he said turning back to Carolyn. She looked at him with a slight smile, obviously a bit taken by his handsomeness. "Well now, if that man brought you here, I'm afraid you must have stepped through a time machine. He hasn't been around here for almost two hundred years!" she said to him, now more curious than ever. Trevor now took on a more serious demeanor and said, "I saw your mother at the Collinsport hospital the other night. I used to represent a certain Gerald Fenton. I assured her then that I wanted to have nothing more to do with the man. Then, this morning, your cousin, who I might add looks remarkably like the gentleman in this portrait, came by my office apparently not convinced, so I set him at ease and just wanted to make sure your gracious and kind mother was assured that there isn't a thing in the world to be concerned about." Carolyn motioned him to the drawing room and he followed her inside. She then looked at him with cold serious eyes and said, "If you don't mind my asking, Mr. Halliburton, just what made you decide not to represent Gerald Fenton?" Trevor sat down on the sofa and looked at her thoughtfully. "Well now, as you know, after you've talked with a man a few times, you can get a pretty good handle on what kind of man he is. I discovered too late what kind of man Gerald Fenton is, and I'm sorry I ever accepted him as a client in the first place. After what happened to your uncle, I felt the family didn't need the added worry of thinking they had anything to fear from me. I just wanted to set the record straight." He concluded smoothly looking for her reaction. Hallie stepped inside the drawing room and said, "Excuse me, Mr. Halliburton, Carolyn, David is much better now. Dr. Hoffman seemed to calm him down. She finally went to sleep. I thought you would want to know. I'll leave you now to finish your talk"  
Carolyn thanked her and turned back to Trevor. "Did I come at a bad time?" he asked. Carolyn nodded and said, "No David just had a bad dream, he'll be alright now. I was about to have some tea. Care to join me?" Trevor smiled and said, "Well certainly! Thank you!" Carolyn motioned for him to wait where he was and departed to get the teapot. Trevor Halliburton stood watching the door with a scheming evil expression.  
(Three dramatic notes sound)  
Nicholas Blair sat behind the desk in his office in deep thought. Nagging thoughts kept troubling his mind. "Why do I feel this human regret for what Judah is doing to Roger Collins? I cannot let him know or I will be returned to the torments of the damned! But I felt like I betrayed a friend when I gave him that tie! Who interfered in our ceremony? Who?" The office door opened and Selena came in holding a large stack of folders. "You'll need these. I took the liberty of ordering them. I've ordered a few more supplies for you too. The delivery boy should be bringing them later this after noon, Nick." She said smiling widely. "I never thought I'd see this office put to good use again!" Nicholas looked up turning on his usual debonair act and replied, "Aw now, Trevor is much too sharp to let things go to waste for very long. He would have had some other fine outstanding upcoming partner join him before too long. I was fortunate I got here before he did." Selena tilted her head and asked, "Why did you move from Phoenix to a backwoods place like Collinsport anyway? Surely you must have left a very successful practice behind." Nicholas grinned and replied, "Noise, Selena. Noise. I like the quiet of a small town setting. Every time I would read one of Trevor's letters it just made me lonely for the kind of life he has here. So one night I just packed it all up and said now is the time. If you don't do it now, you never will. So here I am." Selena looked in awe and said, "That took a lot of courage. I really do hope you find exactly what you wanted here. I'm going out for about an hour. Do you need me to bring back anything for you?" Nicholas then replied, "No thank you. I just need to familiarize myself with some of Trevor's cases. He wants us to confer on some of them so I'll just need some peace and quiet to review. You take all the time you need. I'll see that Trevor understands." Selena smiled once again and said, "Thank you Nick." With that, she departed closing the door behind her. Nicholas stood up and paced the room a moment lost in his earlier thoughts. He paused a moment and walked out into the reception area. Selena had gone already. He turned to return to his office when the outer door opened. Standing in the doorway was the form of Tony Peterson. (Three dramatic notes sound)

(Place Commercials Here)

Nicholas Blair's eyes grew wide at the sight of Tony Peterson. It was three years ago since he had encountered Peterson. What if he recognized him? No, He couldn't recognize him. He had made sure he hypnotized him so he would forget their meeting.  
Tony Peterson walked toward him and said, "Hi, my name is Tony Peterson. I dropped by to see Mr. Halliburton. Judge Stein needs both our signatures on this document saying we are dropping the Collins/ Fenton case." Nicholas, regaining his composure, extended his hand and said, "Nick Bentine, I'm Trevor's new partner." Tony nodded and said, "Good to meet you Mr. Bentine." He paused momentarily looking at Nicholas like he distinctly knew him from somewhere. Nicholas grinned and said, "Let me guess, I look like someone you know? I can't seem to get away from that, no matter where I go. Los Angeles, Phoenix, Denver, it's always the same. I must have doppelgangers all over." Tony looked for a moment longer still trying to figure out where he had seen this man before. Then suddenly he shrugged it off saying, "Yeah, I guess you're right. You do remind me of someone, but I just can't place where. Anyway, Could you have Mr. Halliburton sign and return this to Judge Stein's chambers by tomorrow? He's anxious to get this one off the docket." Nicholas took the folder from Tony and said, "Consider it as good as done." Tony nodded once again replied, "Thanks again, Mr. Bentine." Tony turned back to the door and departed. Nicholas eyes bulged as he considered how close a call that had been.

Trevor Halliburton sipped his tea and looked across the sofa at Carolyn. "So your cousin David had a bad dream. Does he have bad dreams often?" he asked as he turned sideways to give her his full attention. Carolyn brushed her long blonde hair back from her face with her hand and replied, "No, it's just that almost losing his father brought back some bad memories of when his mother died a few years ago. The poor boy saw his mother burning alive. It's a miracle he hasn't had to have psychiatric treatment." Trevor feigned a deep concern and said, "That's awful! Maybe I could talk to him. I had a similar thing happen years ago. I can image how the poor guy feels." Carolyn tilted her head and replied, "Well, maybe after he's met you and gets to know you that would be a good thing. Laura may have been a poor mother, but he still loved her." Trevor's eyes narrowed as he repeated in question form, "Laura?" Carolyn looked in his direction, and said, "Yes, Laura Collins. That was his mother's name." Halliburton momentarily averted his eyes to hide the knowing look as something dark and sinister came to his mind. He stood up, and gallantly kissed Carolyn's hand and said, "I really must be going, my partner and I have some briefs we need to review for a case tomorrow, and I've been away from the office most of the day. Do excuse me, please." Carolyn rose and walked him to the front door. "Well, I hope I didn't wear out my welcome here. I enjoyed the tea, Carolyn." Carolyn smiled and said, "Not at all, come by anytime, Mr. Halliburton." Trevor placed his hat on his head and replied, "Ok, but only if you promise to call me Trevor. Mr. Halliburton seems just a little too stuffy, don't you think?" Carolyn smiled and nodded slightly in agreement and said, "Alright, Trevor." Tipping his hat, Trevor turned and departed. Carolyn closed the door and then leaned back against it in deep thought.

(Place Commercials Here)

Trevor Halliburton entered the front door of the office and Nicholas came out of his office and motioned quickly for him to come inside. Halliburton followed him inside and Nicholas turned with wide eyes and said, "I was almost discovered! A lawyer named Tony Peterson whom I've had prior dealing with came into this office unannounced today and saw me. Fortunately, I had the foresight to hypnotize him 3 years ago, so he doesn't remember who I am, but he did know he had seen me before." Trevor looked back at him with the cold steel eyes of Judah Zachary and scowled, "Do not trouble me with your unfinished affairs. I am not responsible for your carelessness in leaving a mess behind. What did he want?" "He says the judge in the Collins/ Fenton case needs your signature showing the case is being set aside. Then it has to be delivered back to his chambers by morning." Nicholas replied. Halliburton looked out the office window and said, "Well, I had quite a productive day, Blair. I have made one of the most incredible discoveries. I now know yet another way to bring about my plans. One I should have realized long ago.  
(Three dramatic notes sound)

Barnabas Collins…  
JONATHAN FRID

Carolyn Stoddard…  
NANCY BARRETT

Julia Hoffman…  
GRAYSON HALL

Tony Peterson…  
JERRY LACY

Nicholas Blair…  
HUMBERT ALLEN ASTREDO

Selena Parker…  
KATE JACKSON

Judah Zachary/ Trevor Halliburton KEITH PRENTICE

David Collins…  
DAVID HENESY

Hallie Stokes KATHY CODY

Written By RUSS WILLIAMS

Directed By RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer 


	17. Chapter 17

Episode 1241

The evils men commit cast a long shadow after them. The evils of one man have cast very frightening shadows over numerous generations of the Collins family. Now that shadow has substance as the spirit of Judah Zachary has transcended time and space and has taken possession of a lawyer in the nearby town of Collinsport. He is driven by an insatiable desire to destroy innocent lives to bring fulfillment to a centuries long curse.

Trevor Halliburton entered the front door of the office and Nicholas came out of his office and motioned quickly for him to come inside. Halliburton followed him inside and Nicholas turned with wide eyes and said, "I was almost discovered! A lawyer named Tony Peterson whom I've had prior dealing with came into this office unannounced today and saw me. Fortunately, I had the foresight to hypnotize him 3 years ago, so he doesn't remember who I am, but he did know he had seen me before." Trevor looked back at him with the cold steel eyes of Judah Zachary and scowled, "Do not trouble me with your unfinished affairs. I am not responsible for your carelessness in leaving a mess behind. What did he want?" "He says the judge in the Collins/ Fenton case needs your signature showing the case is being set aside. Then it has to be delivered back to his chambers by morning." Nicholas replied. Halliburton looked out the office window and said, "Well, I had quite a productive day, Blair. I have made one of the most incredible discoveries. I now know yet another way to bring about my plans. One I should have realized long ago.  
(Three dramatic notes sound)

(Place Commercials Here)

Nicholas Blair watched with extreme interest, waiting to hear what Judah had to say. "So the phoenix was here in this time! By my count she should not have appeared in this generation until the end of this century! How did she manage to arrive here prematurely? She can only appear once every one hundred years! That is the curse I imposed." Judah paced around the room disquieted by this development. Nicholas was now intensely curious. "I remember some conversations with Roger Collins about his wife, Laura, I believe it was. He said she died in flames on the Collins estate attempting to take young David Collins with her. The intervention of a young governess that used to be employed by the family prevented her from succeeding. You were responsible for her being what she was?" Nicholas asked with extreme interest. Judah faced the door as he responded, "Yes, I was responsible, but I do not wish to go into it right now. I must find out why she came here before the time. I have read through some of their histories and discovered she returned to marry one Jeremiah Collins, then to an Edward Collins on schedule. She had no children with Jeremiah Collins. The histories do not say why. Edward Collins had one son who fathered the present members of the family. I should have won then too, but for the infernal meddling of Barnabas Collins and his strange ability to travel through time.  
Was this man born to undo everything I am trying to accomplish?" Nicholas face gained a snarl of his own as he replied, "He has meddled in both of the things I have tried to do here as well. I shall take great delight when he is brought down. We both have Angelique to thank for his interference. If she has just killed the man in 1796 instead of granting him a supernatural existence, he wouldn't have been around to meddle in either of our affairs" Judah turned to look at Nicholas square in the face. He then confidently proclaimed, "Barnabas Collins will soon know what it means to oppose Judah Zachary! Yes! Barnabas Collins will rue the day he born when I am finished with him!"

Elizabeth Stoddard entered the hospital room where Roger Collins laid recuperating. Roger turned his head to see who had entered. Weakly he said, "Hello Liz." She walked to the bedside and placed a hand on his. "The doctors say you are doing much better. You may even get to come home by the end of the week" she said smiling. Roger dropped his eyes and said, "Oh yes, released as an invalid. They say I'll have to use a wheelchair for the rest of my life. I'd rather not live than to have to live that way. Fenton should have killed me and gotten it over with." Liz frowned and replied, "Now Roger, you mustn't talk that way. David needs you so very much right now." Roger then muttered, "A lot of good I can do for him now! Look at me Liz. How can someone helpless be of any value to the boy?" Elizabeth Stoddard looked at him with scolding. "You can show him how a man deals with and overcomes tragedy. You're not the first Collins to have been handicapped, and they all lived out normal lives. You son needs to see your strength and how to cope with the hardships that come in life. You needn't feel sorry for yourself, that helps no one, including yourself." She said as he looked toward the window. Roger then turned back to her and said, "What about Fenton. Did they apprehend him?" "Yes, Joe Haskell tackled him at the Blue Whale and held him till the police arrived. He said Fenton looked like he was totally out of his mind. Even after the gun was empty he kept trying to fire it over and over again. Then he just sat there wild eyed and laughing until the police took him away. Even his own attorney says he's a madman and dropped the lawsuit, so at least you don't have to worry about that any longer." Roger paused for a moment, and then said, "If we had just had him arrested in the first place, none of this would be happening. Why didn't I just call the police and have him arrested instead of giving him a chance. This is the thanks I get for giving him an opportunity to leave and start life new somewhere. Well, he will get a chance to start life new now. He'll start a new life behind bars, where I should have put him to begin with. Then I would be walking like a normal man. So much for trying to do good deeds"  
(Stinging music out)

(Place Commercials Here)

Trevor Halliburton stood at the front door of The Old House knocking. After a moment of waiting, the door opened and Barnabas stood in the doorway. "Good Afternoon, Mr. Halliburton. Do come in." he said as he motioned Halliburton inside. Trevor stood looking at the grand old house and finally turned to Barnabas. "Ah yes, a beautiful home you have here, Mr. Collins! Pre Victorian isn't it?" Barnabas nodded agreement and waited for a further explanation for Halliburton's visit. Trevor then spoke again, "Now I see why you were so fascinated with the paintings in my waiting room. They certainly would fit well with the décor here. That's actually why I'm here Mr. Collins. I have been planning to have the offices redecorated for some time now. I saw how intrigued you were with the paintings, and since they will all be replaced, I'd be willing to sell you those paintings at a fair price. That is, if you're interested, otherwise I'll end up most likely donating them to a museum. "Barnabas stood remembering the paintings and how they had indeed caught his eye and replied, "What would you consider to be a fair price, Mr. Halliburton?" Trevor thought for a moment and then said, "Well, they are genuine Monet paintings from the 1846 time period. They don't date back quite as far as the rest of your décor, but still a worthwhile investment for any collector. I'd be willing to sell them both for $2500. I am taking a loss, but I'm not that serious a collector and they would be more suitable to a place such as this, than a lawyer's office. I don't need your answer right away if you need time to think about it. I'll just leave you my card, and if you decide you want them, just give me a call." He hands Barnabas a business card from his breast pocket then looks around the room further. "Absolutely magnificent! I'll bet it is a real joy for you to live here. It's almost like taking a trip back in time. You've preserved the spirit of the era remarkably!" Barnabas placed the card in his pocket and replied, "Thank you. My man Willie Loomis has done much of the restoration. The place sat vacant for many years." Trevor then turned to Barnabas with hand extended and said, "Well I really must be going. Just let me know what you decide about the paintings. I'll be in touch." Barnabas showed him to the door and said, "Thank you for keeping me in mind Mr. Halliburton. I will let you know in a day or two." Halliburton departed and Barnabas closed the door. He then stood considering all that just occurred.

Elizabeth Stoddard came through the front door of Collinwood just as Mrs. Johnson was carrying a box down the stairs. "Oh, hello Mrs. Stoddard,. I'm moving Mr. Collins room downstairs just like you said. I only have a few more things to bring down. I hope he likes it down here." She said as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Thank you, Mrs. Johnson. I'm sure it will be fine. Where's David?" Liz said with a look of concern. "Why he's upstairs with Hallie and Maggie Evans doing their school work. Is everything alright?" she asked in her usual manner when she was concerned all was not well. Liz paused for a moment, and then said, "I certainly hope so. Roger is quite depressed about his not being able to walk. I certainly hope his outlook will improve once he's home." Mrs. Johnson, in her busybody fashion then said, "Well I sure hope that awful Gerald Fenton gets exactly what he deserves. It's just an awful thing he has done to Mr. Collins." Elizabeth's eyes dropped momentarily as she replied, "I'm sure he will, Mrs. Johnson." In her feisty manner, Mrs. Johnson then proceeded to the doorway under the landing with the box she was holding. Liz proceeded on up the stairs to the second floor.  
David Collins sat at his desk in the bedroom lazily fidgeting with a pencil as he half looked at his assignment before him. A knock came on his door. Without looking up he lackadaisically said, "Come in." Liz Stoddard opened the door and saw David as he had been before she knocked, in a disinterested manner looking emptily at his work. She walked inside and said, "David?" His attitude did not change as he continued to amble over the schoolwork as he said, "Hi Aunt Elizabeth." Liz came closer to the desk and said, "I saw your father today. He's doing much better." David had no reply, but continued as he had before her arrival. Liz placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "David, I know things are difficult for you right now. It's hard on all of us, I realize how hopeless you must feel, but everything is going to be fine." David shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm very tired, Aunt Elizabeth, I'm going to lie down for a while." Liz, realizing she could say nothing to change his disposition said, "Alright David. You know you can come to me when you feel like talking." David rose from the chair and laid face down on his bed. Elizabeth looked at him one last time, then left closing the door behind her.

(Place Commercials Here)

Barnabas Collins sat in his favorite chair in the drawing room of The Old House in his familiar pose when he was in deep thought. "Where is Judah Zachary right now? He is among us! But where is he? What happened to Roger had to be his doing! He must have been involved. So many unanswered questions! Is he at Collinwood this moment? Who does he possess? Stokes ruled out Quentin. Liz, No. Carolyn? There must be some way we can discover who…" his thoughts were interrupted by the front door opening. He looked up from his pondering pose to see Julia Hoffman enter the drawing room. "Good afternoon, Julia." He said remaining seated in his chair. "Barnabas, there's something I need to tell you." She said as she laid her purse on the table by the door. Barnabas rose from the chair looking at her with the expectant look she had seen so often. "Gerald Fenton has been ruled incompetent to stand trial. They're sending him to Windcliff. That may be our best chance to learn anything we can from him. I'm sure he didn't act alone when he tried to kill Roger. I'm certain that Judah Zachary was involved somehow." Barnabas expression did not change, he simply replied, "I've concluded the same thing, Julia." Julia was on the verge of excitement as she said, "Don't you see it, Barnabas? It simply couldn't have worked out better. At Windcliff, I will have complete control to explore and probe Gerald Fenton's psyche. I would never have had that opportunity from a jail cell." Barnabas seemed unconvinced and replied, "And you really think he can lead us to the truth?" Julia replied, "Well I can't be completely sure, but it's an avenue we simply must explore. We cannot let this opportunity slip away from us!" Barnabas reluctantly nodded and said, "Yes, I suppose you're right. If Gerald Fenton can give us some clue to Judah Zachary's whereabouts, we must find out exactly what he knows!"

Elizabeth Stoddard…  
JOAN BENNETT

Barnabas Collins…  
JONATHAN FRID

Roger Collins…  
LOUIS EDMONDS

Julia Hoffman…  
GRAYSON HALL

Mrs. Johnson…  
CLARICE BLACKBURN

Nicholas Blair…  
HUMBERT ALLEN ASTREDO

Judah Zachary/ Trevor Halliburton KEITH PRENTICE

David Collins…  
DAVID HENESY

Written By RUSS WILLIAMS

Directed By RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer 


	18. Chapter 18

Episode 1242

Collinwood has been a home to many generations of the Collins family. This house has seen many joys and many sorrows. This day brings forth yet one more such event, but this one, as have many been before, is a mixture of both. For today is a homecoming. A member of the Collins family will return home today. But the life he will lead here now is quite unlike the life he lived here before.

The front door to Collinwood opens. Elizabeth Stoddard enters followed by Quentin as he pushes Roger Collins through the front door in a wheelchair. Elizabeth then closes the door behind them. Quentin pats Roger on the shoulder and says, "Well Roger, you're home. For a while there we were afraid we'd never have you back here again." Roger sat in the chair with a kind of pout and had no response. Liz then said "Bring him into the drawing room Quentin, we'll have a drink." Quentin reached for the handles, but Roger scowled and grabbed the wheels and growled, "I'll not be carted around every inch for the rest of my life, I'll manage." With that, he wheeled himself into the drawing room and parked in front of the fireplace. "Roger! Quentin was simply trying to help you! There's no call to be rude like that!" Liz retorted in shock. Quentin's eyes dropped slightly as he said, "It's alright, Liz. I just might have the same attitude if I were in the same situation." Roger simply sat there frowning. "Well Roger, I had Mrs. Johnson prepare a room for here on the first floor. It's the old guest room near the kitchen. I'll show it to you after we have our drinks." Liz said handing him his drink. "Ah yes. So I'm to make myself quite at home; in the servant's quarters!" Roger said haughtily. In anger, he hurled his goblet into fireplace. The sound of glass shattering is heard as he turns the chair and wheels himself out of the drawing room. Liz and Quentin turn looking at each other (Sad music rises and fades)

(Place Commercials Here)

Gerald Fenton sits on the bed in his locked room at Windcliff Sanitarium. The nervous impatient behavior he exhibited at the Collinsport jail no longer characterized his demeanor. He simply sits with a hopeless abandon. The door to his room opens and Julia Hoffman enters. "Hello Mr. Fenton. My name is Dr. Julia Hoffman. I am here to help you Mr. Fenton." She said as reached for the chair near his bed. "You can lie down if you like. You may find it more comfortable." She added as she sat down. Fenton didn't move. He simply said, "Help me? No one can help me, Doctor." Julia leaned back in the chair with his patient chart letting her pen rest on her chin as she said," I wouldn't be so sure about that Mr. Fenton, the reason this place exists is to help people such as yourself." Fenton's emotions did not change in the least. Julia then brings the pen back down to the chart and begins her therapy. "Now, first of all, I want you to be comfortable with me. I'd like to call you, Gerald. Is that alright with you?" Fenton gave a slight shrug as if to say, "Whatever, It doesn't matter to me." Julia smiled and nodded slightly and continued, "Alright Gerald, I'd like you to lie down now and make yourself as comfortable as possible." With an expression of, "I don't see how this is going to help, but ok" on his face, he lies his head back on the pillow and brings his feet up onto the bed. Julia then proceeds, "Now Gerald, can you tell me your name?" With no change in his expression, he simply says, "Gerald Fenton"  
Julia: Where were you born?  
Gerald: Augusta, Maine.  
Julia: When did you move to Collinsport?  
Gerald: 1962.  
Julia: and what brought you to Collinsport?  
Gerald: I sent my resume to Collins Enterprises. Somebody saw it, and called me.  
Julia: So you were employed by the Collins family. In what capacity?  
Gerald: I was an accountant.  
Julia: Who actually hired you for that position, Gerald?  
Gerald: A man named Bill Malloy.  
Julia: was Mr. Malloy the person you answered to the whole time you were employed by Collins Enterprises?  
Gerald: No, he died a few years ago.  
Julia: Who became your senior manager after Mr. Malloy died?  
Gerald: Roger Co…, Roger Colli……no….no……noooooooo Gerald Fenton sprang up in the bed with eyes wide. He jumped from the bed and seized Julia by the shoulders shaking her wildly as his tossed side to side. "I didn't mean… I didn't…. I…." Gerald screamed wild eyed and continuing to shake Julia. The door burst open and two orderlies rushed in and grabbed him pulling him from Julia and pinning him to the bed. Julia ran to the door and called to a nurse to bring a sedative. Momentarily, the nurse arrived and injected Fenton while the two orderlies held him securely. Julia stepped outside the room and simply stood with a mixed expression of relief and confusion.  
(Sharp music rises then fades)

Barnabas Collins stands at the desk in the drawing room looking through a ledger book. His finger runs up and down the page. He pauses a moment with a calculating look. He then closes the ledger and returns it to the desk drawer and picks up the phone. He takes a small card from the desk and dials the number and waits. "Hello, Miss Parker? It's Barnabas Collins. Yes, I was in the office a few days ago. So he has discussed it with you? No, there is no need to disturb him. Simply tell Mr. Halliburton I have decided to accept his offer. Yes. I can pick them up in a few days. Thank you Miss Parker. Goodbye." Barnabas returned the receiver to its cradle and turned just as Willie was entering the room. "Hey Barnabas, I was wonderin', if you don't got nuthin else fah me to do if I can go into Collinsport now?" he asked. Barnabas looked a bit puzzled wondering what business Willie might have in town. He started to speak, then paused a moment. He was so accustomed to Willie always being at his beckon call. Now he felt a bit uncomfortable with attitudes that he felt for so long now. Whatever Willie wanted to do surely wasn't anything to worry about. Willie tilted his head slightly thinking maybe Barnabas hadn't heard him "Ah, is everything ok, Barnabas?" he asked. Barnabas then turned to him and replied. "I want to sit down for a moment, Willie." He said. Willie looked a bit confused, but did as he was asked. After he was seated Barnabas turned to him and said, "Willie, as you know, for years now I have lived with certain fears that have, shall I say altered the manner in which I as a normal man would behave. I now feel a kind of freedom unlike I have known since before the curse." He paced a few steps and then turned back to Willie and continued. "Willie, in addition to being a faithful servant, you have also been a good friend. I now find myself unsettled by that arrangement. Willie, from this moment on, you are my employee, and my friend. When your work is completed, you are free to spend your time however you wish." Willie sat before the big front window, not quite knowing how to respond. Barnabas, seeing his confusion then said. "What I am saying Willie, is that fear no longer compels me keep you under constant scrutiny in the fear you will betray my secret. I know I can trust you not to reveal what you know. Because of the freedom that gives to me, I in turn am able to pass that freedom on to you. Whatever you have to do in Collinsport is not any of my concern. Do you understand, Willie?" Willie stood up and smiled and said, "Yeah, I think so Barnabas. Thanks. I think of you as my friend too. You helped me out a lot." Barnabas then turned and said, "When you return, I would like you take the two paintings in the upstairs hallway to the attic. I plan to replace them with others that I'll need you to get from Collinsport in a few days." Willie nodded and said, "Sure Barnabas." Barnabas then sat in his arm chair and said, "Enjoy yourself in town Willie." Willie grinned and replied, "Thanks Barnabas, I won't be gone long." With that he turned and left the house. Barnabas let his thoughts roll back to a time when he was more friend than Master to an indentured servant many years ago. How he valued that friendship. How he didn't have to overpower that man to retain his friendship when the awful curse began. His long dead friend, Ben Stokes.

(Place Commercials Here)

Barnabas still sat remembering the man he had been in 1795. It felt so liberating to know that man was slowly but surely emerging again. He knew he could never fully be the same man again; naïve of the evil and supernatural that he now knows fully well exists.  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. Looking up he sees Julia enter the drawing room. He stood and asked, "So how did your session with Fenton go, Julia." Exasperated she replied, "Not very well I'm afraid. It won't be quite as simple as I first assumed. The man is deeply troubled Barnabas. He was calm, and everything seemed to go well until Roger's name came up." Barnabas curiosity was now piqued and he asked, "And what happened when Roger was mentioned?" Julia replied, "He became almost completely unbalanced and he attacked me." Barnabas eyes grew wide with concern as he asked, "Were you injured?" Julia nodded in the negative and said, "No, he wasn't really trying to hurt me, Barnabas, he was just shaking me. He lost all control and had to be confined. Dr. Bernard will attend him for a few days. After some time has passed, I'll try again. I was just so hopeful I could bring back something that would be useful to us." Barnabas paced the floor and replied, "Well at least no harm came to you. I am now fully convinced that Judah is at the root of Fenton's actions." Julia nodded then turned to look at Barnabas. She then looked puzzled and asked, "Have you changed something about yourself, Barnabas?" Barnabas turned to and asked, "What do you mean?" Julia shook her head and said, "I don't know. There just seems to be something different about you and I don't really know what it is." Barnabas looked a bit puzzled and replied, "No, I have changed nothing. I have been somewhat more tired than usual, and I have stumbled a few times. Perhaps I just need to rest a bit more than I have been. I feel tired now. I think I will go lie down for a while." Julia was now both puzzled and concerned and said, "We should have a medical exam done to see if there is some underlying cause, Barnabas." Barnabas replied, "I hardly think that is necessary, I will simply get some rest. I'm sure all will be fine, Julia." He then ascended the stairs leaving Julia in the drawing room in deep concern.

Elizabeth sat at the desk in the drawing room trying to concentrate on some documents before her as Quentin was swilling a goblet of scotch. "Roger doesn't seem to be adjusting to this new situation well at all, Liz" Quentin said with a slight frown. Liz turned in her chair to face him and replied, "Yes I see that. I suppose we shouldn't expect him to accept it right away. It will take some time for him to overcome the bitterness he's feeling." Quentin took another swallow and said, "It just bothers me to see all his drive gone. I remember reading about one of our ancestors named Gabriel Collins. He was crippled as a child and wallowed in pity without being in any way productive till the day he died. I wouldn't want to see Roger turn out that way." Liz thought for a moment and said, "Yes, I've read about Gabriel too. I can assure you Roger won't turn out that way. The stubbornness he displayed in this very room, as angry as it made me, also confirmed in my mind that that very same stubbornness is what won't allow him to just lie down and die. You'll see." Quentin placed the goblet on the tray and said, "Well cousin, I sure hope you're right. It'd be a pity to see a man like Roger just waste away as worthless. Well, I'm going to go out for a walk. I need to clear my head about some things before I take that trip to Boston tomorrow. You know, you were right. I'm glad I took that job. I really feel like I'm contributing something worthwhile myself for a change. I really like it." Liz smiled and said, "I knew you were the perfect man for the job. It's a shame we didn't utilize the position sooner instead of letting it just sit there on the books without a good cause. I hate to admit it, but I must say, it's the only worthwhile thing Jason McGuire brought to this house. If it hadn't been for him, the position might not exist now. All reports show now that what you've been doing in the position is resulting in sales increases and more client contacts than we had before. You're doing a splendid job." Quentin smiled and replied, "Thanks cousin Elizabeth, well I'm out for that walk now. I'll se you later." Having said that, he left the house and Liz put away her work and headed off to the doorway that led to the kitchen and lower bedrooms.

(Place Commercials Here)

Julia Hoffman sat napping in the big arm chair in the drawing room of The Old House. Her head tossed first from one side to the other. The phone on the desk suddenly rand out shrilly and she awoke abruptly. She rose and went to answer it. "Collins residence." She said as she waited for a reply. "Oh yes, Dr. Bertrand. Yes. It looks like we will have to progress at a slower rate than I first thought. No, I'm fine; I was simply shaken up a bit." Barnabas now descended the stairs and entered the room. Julia continued her conversation. "Yes let's drop back two levels and whatever you do, avoid the subject of Roger Collins completely at this point. We will have to progress at a much slower pace than I'd hoped. Thank you for calling Doctor, I'm quite alright. Goodbye." She then turned to Barnabas and said, "That was Doctor Bertrand. I was reviewing Gerald Fenton's case with him." Her eyes then narrowed slightly as she caught site of Barnabas. She walked closer scrutinizing him carefully. Barnabas looked puzzled and said, "What is it, Julia? What's the matter?" Julia took him by the arm and led him to the hallway. "Look in the mirror Barnabas. Your temples are starting to grey and the crow's feet at the corners of your eyes seem deeper. Barnabas looked in the mirror and saw that indeed he was graying and that the small wrinkles did seem harsher than he originally remembered.  
He gave Julia a puzzled look for a moment and said, "What does it mean, Julia? What does it mean?"

(Three dramatic notes sound)

Elizabeth Stoddard…  
JOAN BENNETT

Barnabas Collins…  
JONATHAN FRID

Roger Collins…  
LOUIS EDMONDS

Julia Hoffman…  
GRAYSON HALL

Quentin Collins…  
DAVID SELBY

Willie Loomis…  
JOHN KARLEN

Gerald Fenton…  
MICHAEL STROKA

Orderly 1…  
GEORGE McCOY

Orderly 2…  
TOM MURPHY

Nurse…  
ANN DAVIES

Written By RUSS WILLIAMS

Directed By RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer 


	19. Chapter 19

Episode 1243

Dedicated to the memory of Don Briscoe

Julia Hoffman sat napping in the big arm chair in the drawing room of The Old House. Her head tossed first from one side to the other. The phone on the desk suddenly rand out shrilly and she awoke abruptly. She rose and went to answer it. "Collins residence." She said as she waited for a reply. "Oh yes, Dr. Bertrand. Yes. It looks like we will have to progress at a slower rate than I first thought. No, I'm fine; I was simply shaken up a bit." Barnabas now descended the stairs and entered the room. Julia continued her conversation. "Yes let's drop back two levels and whatever you do, avoid the subject of Roger Collins completely at this point. We will have to progress at a much slower pace than I'd hoped. Thank you for calling Doctor, I'm quite alright. Goodbye." She then turned to Barnabas and said, "That was Doctor Bertrand. I was reviewing Gerald Fenton's case with him." Her eyes then narrowed slightly as she caught site of Barnabas. She walked closer scrutinizing him carefully. Barnabas looked puzzled and said, "What is it, Julia? What's the matter?" Julia took him by the arm and led him to the hallway. "Look in the mirror Barnabas. Your temples are starting to grey and the crow's feet at the corners of your eyes seem deeper. Barnabas looked in the mirror and saw that indeed he was graying and that the small wrinkles did seem harsher than he originally remembered. He gave Julia a puzzled look for a moment and said, "What does it mean, Julia? What does it mean?"

(Three dramatic notes sound)

(Place Commercials Here)

Barnabas walked from the mirror in the hallway back to the drawing room not knowing what to think about this new discovery. Julia followed him and said, "We never took into account that with the curse lifted, you would begin to age normally, Barnabas. It's been almost a month since we returned from 1841. It very well could be that if the curse never happened, you would be developing a touch of gray at this time in your life. This isn't like when the experiment went wrong. You aged your full number of years. Maybe we're just over reacting. This could be perfectly normal." Barnabas paced in front of the fireplace considering her words and replied, "I hope you're right, Julia, but where Judah Zachary is concerned, everything unusual occurrence is suspect until his involvement has been discounted." Three resounding knocks sound on the great front door to The Old House. Julia looks at Barnabas as if to ask if he were expecting anyone. His expression of surprise alerted her he was not. Barnabas walked to the door and opened it to reveal Selena Parker standing there smiling. "Good Afternoon, Mr. Collins!" she said as he motioned her to come inside. She raised a finger as if to say, "Wait a minute." She reached over beside the door and lifted two covered paintings and then proceeded inside. Barnabas looked curiously at her and said, "You really didn't have to bring them out, Miss Parker, I was going to send my man, Willie Loomis after them tomorrow afternoon." She sat the paintings down in the drawing room and replied, "I had some papers to deliver not far from here anyway, so Trevor asked if I'd mind dropping these by on the way back. He assured me I would truly enjoy the atmosphere you've created here." She looks all about in wide eyed wonderment at her surroundings and remarked, "He wasn't exaggerating either. This place looks incredible, Mr. Collins." Barnabas managed a slight smile and replied, "Thank you, but do call me Barnabas." Selena's head tilted delightfully as her wide smile seemed to say, "Why thank you!" Realizing Julia was standing there, Barnabas said, "Selena Parker, this is Dr. Julia Hoffman, a good friend and close associate. Julia, this is Selena Parker, Trevor Halliburton's secretary. I purchased a couple of paintings he was disposing of." Julia extended her hand and said, "It's nice to meet you, Miss Parker." Selena then turned back to the paintings. She looked at one of them then turned to Barnabas and said, "It's a bit puzzling to me that Trevor decided to sell these to you, Mr., Coll… uh, I mean, Barnabas." Barnabas looked at her with a curious expression and said, "Why is that, Selena?" Selena pursed her lips and walked toward the bookshelf in the drawing room and replied, "He searched for a long time to find those paintings, and spent a fortune on them. I remember how proud he was when he finally got them and hung them in the waiting room. I always wondered why he didn't put them in his office. Then when he told me yesterday, he was selling them to you, and acted like they were nothing special, I wondered if he was sick and not thinking clearly. I just don't understand. Well, I didn't come out to depress you with all this." She again began looking around the room and said, "Would I be imposing if I asked for a tour of your house, Barnabas? I am just fascinated with this place!" Barnabas smiled and said, "It would be no imposition at all, Selena. Come, we'll start with the upstairs." Barnabas led Selena up the stairs as Julia stood in the drawing room in deep thought.

(Music rises and fades)

Trevor Halliburton, possessed by Judah sat quietly in the chair in the lawyer's office. The door opened and Nicholas Blair stepped inside, "Well, I see you've put the next phase of your attack in motion. Does Selena suspect anything?" Judah looked up and with a sneer replied, "Not a thing! She has delivered the paintings just as I planned and has no idea of the role she will play in my plans." Nicholas sat down across from him and said, "I wouldn't underestimate Barnabas Collins if I were you. He can be quite formidable an opponent, my friend." Judah snarled and said, "I just don't understand why my plan is not going as I expected. Barnabas Collins should be a bent over, wrinkled up old man of 178 years of age right now. My curse on him was to return to him the years he cheated time out of. Why does he still appear as youthful as does? There is someone intervening in my plans, and I will find out who it is. When I do, they will regret the day they ever dared resist Judah Zachary!" Nicholas sat looking puzzled and then replied, "You are certain that Angelique was actually powerless when she died? This seems to be just the type of interfering and meddling she would be involved in; especially when it comes to Barnabas Collins." Judah rose from the chair and walked to the window. "You are again referring to Miranda by that quaint name she took to escape the wrath of my followers. Yes! She was completely mortal and Trask dealt a deadly blow to her. Our meddler must be someone else. I must discover who!" Nicholas rubbed his finger across his chin and said, "Well, it's either someone from this time, or someone else you angered. Now there is no one from this time except myself that has any clue that you are Judah Zachary, so I can only assume it is someone else you've crossed paths with that has an axe to grind with you." Judah turned quickly with a look of total hatred as he faced Nicholas. Nicholas realized his error and quickly said, "I'm sorry, a bad choice of words. I forget you are not familiar with the euphemisms of the time period. I didn't mean anything by it. What I'm saying is this must be someone else that has managed to come to this time as well and knows exactly where you are and what you're doing, and they have supernatural means at their disposal." Judah again sat down and looking with cold calculating evil said, "Know this! Whosoever it may be, they shall not escape the wrath of Judah Zachary!"

(Three dramatic notes sound)

(Place Commercials Here)

Barnabas and Selena now returned to the drawing room at the Old House. Selena was absolutely awestruck at all she had seen. "It's absolutely captivating! I would so love to live in a place like this! You are so fortunate, Barnabas." She said with the look of a youngster who just spent the day at an amusement park. Barnabas nodded and replied, "Yes, I am fortunate indeed. The house could well have decayed to the point of being unsalvageable, but the elements were kind. Perhaps their way of showing pity on a house that had known so very much sorrow so many years ago." Selena smiled at this eloquent surmising. Then realizing what time it was getting to be, she said, "Well it's getting late and I still have a lot to do at the office before I go home tonight. Thank you so very much for sharing all this magnificent beauty with me, Barnabas! I am simply thrilled I had the opportunity to see it." Barnabas escorted her to the door, and said, "I'm planning a dinner party here Friday night, Selena, I do hope you can come. I would be quite honored at your presence." Julia inside the drawing room turned at the sound of his last statement and a puzzled look crossed her face. Selena looked absolutely ecstatic and replied, "Well, now when you put it that way, I could hardly say no, now could I?" Barnabas displayed one of his very rare wide smiles as he responded, "No, I should think not. Dinner will be at 8 O'clock. I will look forward to your arrival, Selena." Selena grinned and said, "Thank you Barnabas, you're so very kind. I'll see you at 8 Friday" She then turned and departed. Barnabas slowly closed the door with a look of deep satisfaction. He turned to see Julia standing there with a strange look on her face. "You didn't mention you had a dinner party planned, Barnabas." She said with a look of suspicion. Barnabas realizing what prompted this remark then said, "Yes, I was actually thinking about it earlier this morning. I simply forgot to mention it I had so many other things on my mind." Julia, not believing his story for a minute simply replied, "I see." (Sharp music rises and fades)

Hallie Stokes knocked on David Collins' bedroom door. Inside, David is heard asking who it is. "It's Hallie, David. Can I come in?" He calls back that it is ok. David sat on the bed holding a 1947 roadster model he had recently built. Hallie entered and said, "What's the matter, David? You haven't been out of this room for two days!" David aimlessly fiddled with the model and said, "I just haven't been feeling very well, Hallie. That's all" Hallie cocked her head to one side and her eyes grew wide and accusing as she said, "David Collins! You might fool some people with that story, but not me! Your father has been home for two days and you haven't even bothered to go down and se him! Have you, David?" David looked up defensively and sniveled, "I told you I haven't been feeling well, Hallie." Hallie again cocked her head and put her hands on her hips and declared, "Well, if you're feeling that badly, I'm going to have Mrs. Stoddard call the doctor out to see you!" David quickly dropped the roadster on the bed and jumped up and ran to block the door and said, "No Hallie, you can't. I'm not sick, I just don't feel well." Hallie didn't back down and maintained her imposing stance and declared, "You're avoiding your father, David. You don't fool me! He's your father David. He needs you right now and you're hiding in your room to keep from seeing him. That's just awful! I wish I had still had my father. I would love to be able to spend time with him, but I can't!" David's eyes dropped to the floor as he said, "But what will I say to him Hallie? I don't want to see him that way. I don't know how to act. I'm afraid. Afraid I'll say something dumb! What would you say if it was you, Hallie?" Hallie softened up a bit at David's honesty and said, "Just say whatever you would say if he were standing up. He's still the same man, David, and I'm sure he loves you very much! It's probably deeply hurting him that you haven't been down to see him. I'll go with you if you want; if it will make it any easier." David flopped back down on the bed and picked up the model roadster. "He shrugged hopelessly and said, "I don't know Hallie! I just don't know!  
(Stinging music out)

(Place Commercials Here)

Julia Hoffman looks at Barnabas and scoldingly says, "You're intrigued by her, aren't you Barnabas? I saw that look in your eye while you were escorting her around. It was the same look you had when you wanted to win Vicki." Barnabas turned and looked at Julia, and quietly replied, "Yes, I was quite taken with her. She is a sweet and lovely woman. I want very much to get to know her better." Julia replied, "But Barnabas, she is a distraction you don't need right now. You've said yourself how important it is that we find Judah Zachary. We mustn't let anything stand in our way. Becoming enamored of a lovely young woman right now is a mistake!" Barnabas turned to reply when both of them heard the sound of the front door being ripped open. A tall balding man who appeared to be about 90 years old burst into the drawing room. "What are you doing now, Barnabas? What are you doing to me?" Julia looked at the man curiously and her eyes grew wide as she brought her knuckle to her mouth and bit it. Barnabas' eyes also grew wide and his mouth dropped open. In total shock, he uttered the name; "Adam"  
The man stood glaring at them both as they stood totally speechless.  
(Three dramatic notes sound)

Barnabas Collins…  
JONATHAN FRID

Julia Hoffman…  
GRAYSON HALL

Nicholas Blair…  
HUMBERT ALLEN ASTREDO

Selena Parker…  
KATE JACKSON

Adam…  
ROBERT RODAN

Trevor Halliburton/Judah Zachary…  
KEITH PRENTICE

David Collins…  
DAVID HENESY

Hallie Stokes…  
KATHY CODY

Written By RUSS WILLIAMS

Directed By RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer 


	20. Chapter 20

Episode 1244

Echoes from the past whisper frequently in the town of Collinsport. Even more frequently over the Collinwood Estate. They seem determined not to permit the bright and happy future that an escape from the things that have been may bring. Their haunting memories blow in from the sea like the evening tide, but unlike the waves that crash against the shores, they do not readily rush away again as do the waters that wash the lonely shores. They linger as the refuse that the mighty waters deposit on the shores. This night, yet another echo from the supposed distant past will make its voice known once again in the Old House…

Julia Hoffman looks at Barnabas and scoldingly says, "You're intrigued by her, aren't you Barnabas? I saw that look in your eye while you were escorting her around. It was the same look you had when you wanted to win Vicki." Barnabas turned and looked at Julia, and quietly replied, "Yes, I was quite taken with her. She is a sweet and lovely woman. I want very much to get to know her better." Julia replied, "But Barnabas, she is a distraction you don't need right now. You've said yourself how important it is that we find Judah Zachary. We mustn't let anything stand in our way. Becoming enamored of a lovely young woman right now is a mistake!" Barnabas turned to reply when both of them heard the sound of the front door being ripped open. A tall balding man who appeared to be about 90 years old burst into the drawing room. "What are you doing now, Barnabas? What are you doing to me?" Julia looked at the man curiously and her eyes grew wide as she brought her knuckle to her mouth and bit it. Barnabas' eyes also grew wide and his mouth dropped open. In total shock, he uttered the name; "Adam"  
The man stood glaring at them both as they stood totally speechless.  
(Three dramatic notes sound)

(Place Commercials Here)

Barnabas and Julia stand looking in total shock the at hulking figure standing before them. Even aged as he was, Adam still seemed an imposing presence to them. "Yes, Barnabas, Did you think you could do this to me and me not come back to stop you?" he said with his menacing look. Julia stepped closer looking carefully at the aging man before her and said, "Adam! Your scars! You don't have the scars! What happened?" Adam turned threateningly toward her and said, "Don't try to change the subject, Doctor! I want to know what you two are up to! I know you're behind this. What are you trying to do? Kill me?" Barnabas stepped forward and said," Adam, I assure we are doing nothing. Whatever is happening to you is not Julia's and my doing." Adam sneered mockingly at Barnabas and said, "I see you still know how to lie, Barnabas. Nothing like this ever happens that you and Dr. Hoffman don't have something to do with! Now I demand you stop whatever your doing and make me normal again, or I'll kill you both right now!" Julia again protested, "Adam! Barnabas and I are just as shocked as you are about this. We thought you left Collinsport for good, and we had no idea where you were. We never expected to see you ever again! You must believe us. Please, let us try to help you!" Adam gritted his teeth and growled, "You've never done anything to help me Doctor! I said for you to stop what you're doing, and you're wasting time. Now I'm going to kill you both!" He lunged at Barnabas knocking him to the floor. He dropped on top of Barnabas chest and began strangling him. Barnabas struggled to free himself, but Adam was far too powerful for him to overcome. Suddenly a silver candlestick cracked against Adam's head. As he collapsed to the floor unconscious, Willie Loomis stood looking at his still form, the silver candlestick still in his grip. Barnabas struggled to his feet, rubbing his throat. Willie asked, "Who is it, Barnabas?" With a sigh, Barnabas replied, "Willie. It's Adam." An amazed and confused look came over Willie's face as he looked again at the aged figure sprawled before him.

Roger Collins sat staring into the fireplace in his new bedroom. He was looking hopelessly depressed. He reached for the liquor bottle on the bedside table and poured himself another shot. Replacing the bottle on the table, he quickly gulped it down. A knock came on the door. Roger turned the chair to face the door and said, "Who is it"  
From outside the door a voice replied, "Its David. Can I come in?" He put the shot glass on the bedside table and then said, "Yes, come in David." The door opened and David stepped inside holding the model roadster he had built. He walked slowly toward his father and held the model up for his father to see." I wanted you to see it after I finished it." Roger, not wanting to disappoint him, looked carefully at his work and said, that's quite a good job, David. Have you worked on it all this time?" David shrugged and said, "No, I worked on it a few times a week. I was afraid if I did it too fast I might mess it up." Roger looked up at his son and said, "That's quite a responsible attitude, son. It looks as if it paid off too. It's a very authentic looking job. I'm proud of you, son." David's eyes brightened at his father's praise of him. He had grown up rarely hearing praise, but then, a lot of his behavior hardly merited praise, and he knew it. He sat down on his father's bed placing the roadster on the bed beside him. Looking at Roger he asked, "Does it hurt much?" Roger thought for a moment and replied, "No. That's the hard part. I feel almost nothing. According to the doctors I'm lucky to have any feeling or movement at all. A lot of damage was done. I suppose it's that Collins stubbornness that I have to thank for being alive at all." David sat looking at Roger without a reply. Roger then looked at him and said, "I'm really glad you came, David. One thing's for sure, I won't go hungry. The kitchen is right next door. I just hope Mrs. Johnson doesn't mistake me for a burglar when I make my midnight icebox raids and finish me off for good!" David grinned at his father's levity and felt compelled to get off the bed and embrace him. As he did, Roger's eyes had a trace of mist in them.  
(Music rises and fades)

(Place Commercials Here)

Adam moaned as he began to come around. His eyes opened and he looked around the room. His mind rushed back to the first time he had opened his eyes in this room. He felt a strange coldness around his ankle. As he turned to see what it was he saw the familiar leg manacle he remembered from his first stay in the basement room. Outside the door he heard footsteps descending the stairs as he had heard in times past. Barnabas' face appeared through the barred window as he looked upon the aged figure that had been so young and vital just three years ago. He then spoke. "I'm certain this brings back some memories you would rather have forgotten, Adam. But it was necessary to make you listen to reason. Julia and I have nothing to do with your being the way you are. We don't understand it anymore than you do. We want very much to help you discover the cause. As I'm sure you remember, whatever affects you, also affects me as well." Adam stood and walked as far as his restraint would allow and said, "Is that why I am growing old and you are just the same as you were before. I'm tired of listening to your lies; Barnabas! I was doing just fine away from here until I woke up one morning and looked in the mirror and saw my face looking old. Every day I looked a lot older. When it just kept happening and I knew it wasn't normal, I knew you had to be involved. You're always involved in strange things." Barnabas looked downward as he considered Adam's words. He looked at Adam and said, "In spite of your irrational behavior upstairs, Adam, I realized that you are far more intelligent than you were when I saw you last. I feel certain that you are capable of intelligent rational behavior and reasoning. That's why I'm not going to leave you shackled in that room. I'm going to let you out. I am quite certain that you will listen to sound reasoning. Together, Julia and I want to help you solve this mystery and see if we can't find a way to reverse what is happening to you. We must have your co-operation if we are to be successful. I want your assurance that you will contain your anger and let us try to help you." Adam looked suspiciously at Barnabas not sure he trusted him.  
(Scene switches to the outside of the basement door)  
Julia and Willie stand looking back and forth at first each other, and then back at the basement door. Willie turns to Julia and said, "It's a big mistake. Him lettin that monsta outta theah, Julia." Julia tossed her head back and said, "Willie, you know as well as I do when Barnabas has made his mind up, he won't listen to reason. He's convinced that Adam has changed and the shock of what's happening to him brought back the animal instincts he used to have. In a strange unexplainable way, I think he may be right." Willie rubbed his open palm against his lower face and said, "He oughtta at least let me get the gun to be caihful." Julia replied, "You know he'll never permit that Willie. We can only hope he is right about Adam." A clanging sound is heard as the basement door opens and Barnabas emerges. Adam steps through the door immediately after him and then Barnabas closed the basement door behind them. They join Julia and Willie in the drawing room. A rage almost seizes Adam upon seeing Willie, but he manages to contain it and resumes his former docile demeanor. Barnabas motions to the big arm chair, inviting Adam to be seated. Adam hesitates for a moment, then walks over and takes a seat in the chair. A knock is heard upon the front door. Barnabas motions to Willie to see who it is. Willie disappears momentarily as he goes to answer the door. He reappears a moment later followed by Professor T. Eliot Stokes. Adam rises from the chair as a smile crosses his face. "Professor Stokes!" he said excitedly. Stokes gazed at the face of Adam and exclaims, "Good Lord!" (Three dramatic notes sound)

Trevor Halliburton knocked on the front door and waited. In a moment the door opened to reveal David Collins. David looked at the man and said, "Hello." Halliburton said, "Hello young man, you must be David." David tilted his head to the side and said, "Yes, but I don't know you." Trevor smiled and said, "Well now, we'll just have to fix that, now won't we? He extended his hand and said, "I'm Trevor Halliburton. I came out to see your aunt a few days ago and talked with your cousin Carolyn. Hey, that's a nice roadster you have there, did you build it yourself?" David smiled, holding the model and said, "Yes, my father bought it for me when we went to Boston a few weeks ago." Trevor grew a little more serious and said, "Oh yes, and how is your father? Doing well, I hope?" David shrugged and said, "I guess so, he stays in his room a lot. Do you know my father?" Trevor replied, "I met him once briefly, but no, I don't guess you could say I know him." David fumbled with the model for a second, and then he looked back at Trevor and said, "So you came to see my Aunt Elizabeth?" Trevor replied, "Actually, I came out to see Carolyn and in a way, to see you too." David looked puzzled for a moment and said, "To see me?" Trevor answered, "Yes, you see, when I was out here the other day, you had just had a bad dream. Your cousin told me a little about it and I told her I had a similar thing happen to someone I knew a few years ago, and offered to talk with you about it, and she said maybe after we met and got to know each other better. So I wanted to meet and get to know you. Is your cousin home?" David then realizing he has kept the man standing outside all this time the said, "Yeah, she's upstairs, come on in, I'll let her know you're here." Trevor stepped inside and David said, "I'll go upstairs and get her." Trevor Halliburton stood smirking in the foyer as David disappeared through the upstairs doorway.

(Place Commercials Here)

Professor Stokes stroked his lower lip as he looked upon Adam. "Do you have any idea what caused this Adam? "He said with a look of great puzzlement. Adam paced the floor and replied, "No Professor. I looked in the mirror every day and saw I was getting older every day." Stokes remained quiet as he contemplated the possibilities. Julia spoke out and said, "Do you think it has something to do with his connection to Barnabas, Professor?" Stokes looked up from his deep concentration and said, "Of that I'm quite certain, Doctor. But that's all I'm sure of. The reason and the means are a complete mystery to me." Barnabas then said, "Judah Zachary must be involved. It's the only reasonable explanation." Adam looked back and forth between Barnabas and Stokes, and said, "Who is this, Judah Zachary? I'll kill him!" Stokes eyebrows rose as he turned to Adam and warned, "I should think it would be he, who would kill you Adam. You have no idea what you would be up against. Judah Zachary is a very cunning and powerful man. He would end your life in the space of a single breath. You remember Nicholas Blair, Adam?" Great anger crossed his wrinkled countenance as he remembered the man who so cruelly used him for his own purposes. "So you mean he is a warlock?" Stokes looked stunned, as did Barnabas and Julia. Stokes thick lips pouted as he walked closer to Adam and asked, "You know what a warlock is, Adam?" Adam looked at Stokes and said, "Professor, I am not the same childlike man I was when I left here. I have grown in both knowledge and in worldly wisdom. Did you think I would remain a child forever? I remember seeing Nicholas work his spells and I didn't understand what I was seeing, but I have had much time to read about him and his kind." All three stood amazed at the knowledge Adam exhibited. Barnabas then said, "You never told us what became of your scars, Adam." The towering man paced the floor and replied. "Professor, do you remember telling me you knew someone who could remove the scars from my face?" Stokes recalled the conversation and said, "Yes, but I never got to tell you any more than that it was possible." Adam then replied, when I left here I went to a town called Bridgeport. I studied every night in the library and I read about plastic surgery. I found work and saved all the money I could and I had the surgery performed. Afterwards I would look in the mirror and I felt so much different about myself. I found confidence and I learned more and more. I am not the same man who left here defeated three years ago. Then a few days ago, I saw my face beginning to age at an incredible rate, and I felt certain that Barnabas and Doctor Hoffman had something to do with it. So I returned to stop them." Barnabas then looked at him with empathy and said, "You now realize we were not involved in this, don't you?" Adam replied, "All I know is if I keep aging like this I will die. I don't want to die. I've just started to live. (Sad music trails out)

Carolyn Stoddard sat in the drawing room with Trevor Halliburton and David. "I was engaged to be married to her," Trevor Halliburton said, as they both listened. "I was working late that evening and I stopped by to see her on my way home. As I drove up the winding road to her house I smelled the smoke. When I got to the house it was already engulfed in flames. Cheryl was trapped in the upstairs bedroom at the window screaming. The firemen were trying to put out the fire, and when I ran to try to help her they grabbed me and held me back. They wouldn't let me rescue her. I heard her horrified screams as the flames overtook her. I hated those men for what they did. Later I realized if they hadn't held me back, I would have surely perished in that fire with her. It was just too late for anyone to reach her." Carolyn was moved and her eyes misted at the story. "Oh Trevor!" she said piteously. "It must have been terrible! I'm so sorry! You must have loved her very much." Trevor sighed and said, "Yes I did. But that was several years ago, and I've managed to move on with my life. I do still think of her from time to time, but it gets easier as time goes on, and it will be the same for you, David. You'll see." David looked at the man and said, "I guess so, I hadn't thought about my mother for a long time until I had that dream. I'm sure I'll be o.k. That was sad what happened to you." Trevor looked back at David and said, "Everything happens for a reason, David. Sometimes we don't know what that reason is. It could be that things happened the way they did just so I could be a help to other people who have gone through the same thing." David looked at the floor as he considered what he had just heard. Then Trevor rose and said, "Hey, I don't have anything else to do the rest of the evening. Why don't the three of us go into town? Ice cream is on me. There is a great little place over on Fourth Street that has the best chocolate ice cream in all of Maine." David's eyes lightened up as he looked at Carolyn as if to ask if it was ok. Carolyn smiled and said, "I guess we could go into town for a little while. Trevor smiled and said, "Well then let's be on our way!" Carolyn chimed in saying, "Not without your jacket, young man!" David ran up the stairs to retrieve his jacket. Carolyn said, "I'll go grab a sweater. I'll be right back." Trevor nodded and she turned. She paused a moment and then added, "I want to thank you for being so understanding and kind. I think it really meant a lot to David to hear that he's not alone." She then turned to go get the sweater. A cocky smug look crossed Trevor's face as he stood alone waiting in the drawing room. (Stinging music rises and fades)

(Place Commercials Here)

Barnabas, Julia and Stokes stand in the drawing room. Julia looked up at the stairs and said, "Is it wise to let him stay in this house Barnabas?" Barnabas replied, "You've seen him Julia. No one would recognize him in his present condition. Sheriff Patterson is dead Thanks to Jeb Hawkes, and the new sheriff has no knowledge of Adam. He seems more in control of his emotions than the Adam we remember." Stokes paced in front of the fireplace and mused, "Incredible the change that has come over him! I almost feel like a proud father. He has matured far more than I would have ever imagined. Positively fascinating!" Julia looked at both men and said, "I need to run some tests on him to see if I can find some reason for his rapid aging. I don't have a clue where to start! Perhaps a derivative of the serum we used in your treatments Barnabas. But he doesn't have a vampire curse on him, there's no way to know what kind of effect it may have on him"  
Barnabas looked up toward the upper landing and replied, "We must start somewhere Julia. We must find some way to help Adam! We Must! (Three dramatic notes sound)

Barnabas Collins…  
JONATHAN FRID

Roger Collins…  
LOUIS EDMONDS

Carolyn Stoddard…  
NANCY BARRETT

Julia Hoffman…  
GRAYSON HALL

Professor Stokes…  
THAYER DAVID

Willie Loomis…  
JOHN KARLEN

Adam…  
ROBERT RODAN

Trevor Halliburton/Judah Zachary…  
KEITH PRENTICE

David Collins…  
DAVID HENESY

Written By RUSS WILLIAMS

Directed By RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer 


	21. Chapter 21

Episode 1245

Mysteries abound on the great estate of Collinwood. Mysteries that have prevailed for hundreds of years past. The vengeance of one man in the 17th century has afflicted the Collins family since in ways they could never have imagined. Troubles befall them that seemingly have no connection to the events that caused this maniacal, but in every event, the hidden hand of Judah Zachary was responsible for bringing a curse of tragedy on all the descendants of the one man who brought him to justice. Now in the 20th century, the curse prevails. Roger Collins, who was the target of a madman's bullets, rather than killing him, has left him crippled and bound to a wheelchair. His attempts to age Barnabas Collins to his actual age has also backfired, as his connection to an artificial being has resulted in the aging being transferred to the man known as Adam…

Professor Stokes looked at the paintings that were still located in the drawing room of the Old House. "I see you're modernizing in your taste in artwork, Barnabas. These are from the mid 1800's are they not?" Stokes asks as he scrutinized them closely. "Yes, more specifically from 1846." Barnabas replied. Stokes held one of them up admiring the detail and remarked, "I should think this acquisition put quite a dent in your sizable fortune. These paintings are not easily obtained, even by the most serious of collectors." Barnabas paused for a moment and said, "Actually, you could say I happened on them quite by accident. A certain Collinsport lawyer was redecorating his offices and saw I was impressed with them and sold them both for $2500.00." Stokes looked at Barnabas with an expression of utter shock and said, "Mr. Collins, I don't think you realize just how incredible that is! It's quite apparent you are not a serious collector of art. That is only a fraction of the value of a single one of the paintings!" Stokes gaze lingered on Barnabas as a look of extreme puzzlement crossed his face. (Three dramatic notes sound)

(Place Commercials Here)

Barnabas Collins stood awestruck in the drawing room as he looked back at Stokes who had resumed scrutinizing the paintings. "You can't be serious Professor. Why would Halliburton dispose of priceless heirlooms for only a pittance of their actual worth? Are you certain of their value?" Stokes monocle dropped from his eye as he looked back at Barnabas and replied, "I cannot fault you for your lack of knowledge Barnabas, you are a man out of your own century, and in the four years you've been here, you have had considerably more urgent matters to occupy you than period art. Yes, they are worth far more than the price you quoted; Many times over, in fact!" Barnabas paced to the big bay window and said, "Selena said it was highly unusual behavior for Halliburton too, she was quite disturbed by it. She said he engaged in quite an extensive search for these paintings, yet he offered them to me as if they were in his way. Why would he do such a thing? It makes no sense, Professor!" Stokes stroked his chin with his forefinger and said, "I regret that I cannot answer that. I am quite in the dark about your Mr. Halliburton and his actions, I'm afraid." Barnabas still looked puzzled as he remarked, "His secretary, Selena Parker will be joining us shortly, I invited her here tonight as well." Stokes paced in front of the bookshelf and said, "Will the good doctor be joining us as well?" Barnabas nodded and said, "No, she received a call from Windcliff that Gerald Fenton was making progress and she has gone to see if she can learn anything from him." Willie Loomis entered the drawing room and approached Barnabas, "I just came from Collinwood, Barnabas. Carolyn is the only one theah that can come. Dinnah will be ready in about thutty minutes." Barnabas nodded and said, "Thank you, Willie" Willie turned away a moment as if he were about to leave, then he remembered and turned back saying, "Oh yeah, and I saw Rajah. He sends his regahds." Barnabas nodded again and Willie headed off for the kitchen to finish the preparations for the evening.

Julia Hoffman sat across the desk from Gerald Fenton. He sat looking as hopeless as the last time she had spoken with him. Julia reached into the desk drawer and withdrew a medallion from it and looked back at Gerald Fenton. "Now Mr. Fenton, I want you to relax. I want you to look into the center of this medallion. Look deep into the center of it until you can see the light at the center. Gaze deeply. Tell me when you see the light." Gerald Fenton gazed into the medallion looking as deeply as he could. The medallion rocked gently to and fro. "Do you see the light Gerald" she asked. Blankly Gerald Fenton replied, "Yes" Julia then returned the medallion to the drawer. "Now Gerald, I want you to tell me why you were fired from the Collins cannery." With the same blank stare, he replied, "I was appropriating company funds for my own use." Julia paused as she noted this in a small notebook she was holding. Then she continued, "Who discovered you were doing this, Gerald?" Gerald remained emotionless as he said, "Roger Collins" Penning this down, she asked, and what happened when he confronted you with it?" "He came to the Blue Whale and told me to leave town or he would prosecute Me." he replied. Julia shifted in her chair, poising the pen against her lower lip and said, "Why did you decide not to leave as he asked?" Gerald responded, "A lawyer who saw it told me to come by his office the next day, he said that he could help me." Tilting her head to one side, Julia then asked, "What was the lawyer's name, Gerald?" Fenton then said, "Trevor Halliburton." Julia then asked, "And what happened when you met with Mr. Halliburton?" Still showing no change in his demeanor, he replied, "He told me to write down everything I knew about the case and to come back in a week to see what we could use." Julia then stood up and walked around the desk as she continued, "So you returned a week later?" "Yes," came his answer. She turned to face Gerald again and said, "And what did he find?" she asked? Gerald Fenton paused a moment. Julia stepped closer. Gerald Fenton's face filled with a look of total confusion. He looked as if he was struggling to remember, but the answer just would not come. She repeated her question. He looked at Julia like a child given a question well beyond their expected level of learning and said," I don't know! I don't know!" Julia laid a hand on Gerald Fenton's shoulder and said, "It's alright, Gerald. It's alright. When I snap my fingers, you will awaken. You will not be troubled by what we have discussed. Do you understand, Gerald?" Gerald Fenton nodded and said, "I understand." Julia seated herself in the chair once more and withdrew the medallion again. She then snapped her fingers and Fenton came to himself once again. "Very pretty isn't it Mr. Fenton?" she said holding the medallion in front of him. "Yes." He responded. She replaced the medallion in the desk drawer and summoned an orderly to return Gerald Fenton to his room. As the orderly led him out, he mumbled," You are alone, Gerald Fenton, Alone! Alone"  
(Music rises then fades)

(Place Commercials Here)

Barnabas, Stokes, Carolyn, and Selena are gathered in the drawing room of The Old House having after dinner tea. "That Willie is an excellent cook, Barnabas! I'm surprised you don't have a weight problem with cooking like that!" Selena marveled. Barnabas nodded saying, "Yes, Willie is talented in many different ways. Most of the restoration you see around you was done by Willie. I definitely hired the right man for the job." Carolyn notices the paintings in the corner of the room and steps closer to examine them. "Something new, Barnabas?" she asks. Barnabas acknowledges they are and said, "Yes, with all the preparations for tonight, Willie hasn't had the time to hang them. We will have to see to that in the morning." Carolyn then looked a bit puzzled and asked, "Where did you get them?" Selena smiling said, "I brought them. Well, in a way. He bought them from my boss, Trevor Halliburton." Carolyn turned to Barnabas and said, "I didn't know you knew Trevor, Barnabas!" Barnabas then replied, "Yes, it was through him that I had the delight of meeting with Miss Parker. I went to his office to see if he would continue representing Gerald Fenton through his attempted murder trial. It was there I saw these paintings. He made an offer for them, which I accepted. Selena was good enough to deliver them personally." Walking toward the fireplace staring off into space, Carolyn said, "It's so tragic what happened to him; His fiancée, Cheryl, dying in that fire and him being unable to help her." Barnabas own mind rushed back to seeing his beloved Roxanne burning as he struggled to reach her to no avail. He snapped out of it just in time to see a look of total bewilderment on Selena's face. He started to inquire why she looked so shocked, when Carolyn then said, "I do hope you'll excuse me, but I really must get back to Collinwood. I promised Uncle Roger I'd play a game of chess with him tonight." Barnabas turned and assured her he understood. Stokes then voiced the same sentiments saying, "You were a delightful addition to the party as usual, Carolyn. It was so good to see you again. Give my regards to your mother!" Carolyn smiled and nodded that she would and said, Thank you so much for inviting me, Barnabas. Please pass on my compliments to Willie. Good night." She turned toward the door and let her self out. Barnabas closed the door behind her. Rejoining Selena and Stokes in the drawing room, he walked up to Selena taking her arm and asks, "Why did you look so shocked when Carolyn mentioned Trevor Halliburton's fiancé?" Selena looked at Barnabas in total confusion and said, "I grew up with Trevor Halliburton. I have been his secretary even back in Albany. We moved here at the same time. Barnabas, Trevor has never been engaged! He's never known any woman named Cheryl!" Barnabas mouth parted in shock as looked at Stokes, who returned his puzzled look. (Three dramatic notes sound)

The big grandfather clock in the foyer chimed 9 o'clock as Carolyn entered the front door of Collinwood. She removed her coat and hung it in the entryway. She walked into the drawing room hoping to find Roger waiting for her. Seeing he wasn't there, she decided to go look for him in his room. Heading off toward the kitchen, she placed her purse on the table in the foyer and proceeded on to Roger's bedroom. She knocks on his door awaiting an invitation to come in.. A moment passed with no reply. She knocks again saying, "Uncle Roger?" Again deathly silence prevails. She tries to open the door only to find it locked securely. She then knocks on the door loudly shouting out his name. When no reply came, in desperation she runs to the study and opens a desk drawer. She rummages through it until finally she finds what she is looking for. Brandishing a big brass key she runs back through the foyer, and continues on under the landing toward Roger's room. Fumbling impatiently Carolyn tries to unlock the door. Finally she manages to insert the key. Feeling the tumblers give way she throws open the door. She looks to Roger's bed side and sees an empty wheelchair. She gasps and then her eyes fall to the floor. There beside the bed Roger lay still with a stream of blood flowing from his head. Carolyn's hands cover her mouth in horror. (Long strains of dramatic drum beats followed by one prolonged dramatic note with a crescendo)

(Place Commercials Here)

Barnabas paces in front of the fireplace pondering the mystery posed earlier. Why should Trevor Halliburton tell Carolyn about an event which never happened? The front door opens and Julia Hoffman enters the drawing room. Now more concerned with Julia's findings than with the present puzzle; Barnabas looks expectantly in her direction." Sitting in the big arm chair she sighs and says, "Well, we are making progress, but we still don't have anything useful. At least he can now talk about Roger without losing control and growing wild. It's a start at least." Both Stokes and Barnabas looked disappointed that she didn't bring better news. The desk phone rang and Barnabas answered it. "Hello? Yes Carolyn, she just got here. What's the matter?" Barnabas eyes grew wide as he listened. Then he continued, "It's alright Carolyn, we'll be right over." He hung up the phone and turned to Stokes and Julia. "Roger has had an accident, he's hurt Julia. Carolyn needs our help. Please make yourself at home, Selena, we shouldn't be gone long." Stokes, Julia and Barnabas rushed out the door. Selena not quite understanding it all sat down in the arm chair to wait for their return. After a few moments the phone rang once again. She wondered whether she should answer it and take a message or just let it continue ringing. Deciding it may be something important that Barnabas may need to know, she decided to answer it. She picked up the phone and said, "Hello, Collins residence" She listened for a reply when suddenly her face went totally blank. She then slowly nodded in the affirmative and emptily said, "Yes. I understand." With the same blank expression, she hung up the phone and walked up the stairs to the second floor of the Old House. (Stinging music out)

Julia Hoffman stood by the bed side of Roger Collins as Barnabas, Carolyn, and Stokes looked on. He was conscious now and the cut on his head had been bandaged. She withdraws the stethoscope from his chest and turns to Carolyn and said, "He'll be fine Carolyn. He apparently hit his head when he fell." Carolyn rushed to the bed side and asked, "What happened, Uncle Roger?" Roger looked up at her and said, "Oh there's no need to worry now, Kitten. I just took a nasty spill, that's all." Julia looked at him skeptically and said, "Oh come now, Roger, you tried to walk and when you couldn't you fell and hit your head on the bed post. I know you don't want to accept it, Roger, but you cannot walk. We told you that in the hospital. The next time you could be hurt even worse. You mustn't try to walk again." Roger said nothing but just looked at the ceiling pouting. Barnabas then looked at Carolyn and said, "Everything seems to be back to normal now Carolyn. Julia will stay with Roger a while longer to make sure he's alright. The Professor and I will take our leave now. We left Miss Parker at the Old House. Good night, Roger. I hope you will be better in the morning." Roger mumbled an acknowledgement of his statement and said no more. Stokes tipped his hat and the two left the room. A moment later they enter the foyer. They pause for a moment and Barnabas turns to Stokes. "Adam going into town to the library was a godsend tonight. I planned this event tonight before he entered the picture. I hate to think what manner of disaster could have occurred had he been there tonight." He said with a look of great relief. Stokes smiled and said, "The collected works of William Shakespeare was a strong stimulus. He has a voracious appetite for higher learning. I'm quite pleased at his progress." Barnabas nodded and then said, "Come, we should be returning." With that, they both departed the house. (Music rises and fades.)

(Place Commercials Here)

Selena Parker descended the stairs in the Old House and blankly walked into the drawing room. She walked to the phone and in a trance-like state, picked up the receiver and dialed a number. She stood waiting a moment, and then said, "It's here. I found it." She then hung up the receiver and returned to the arm chair. Sitting she stared at the ceiling as her eyelids grew very heavy. She blinked four times struggling to stay awake, but finally succumbed to a deep slumber. Moments later, the front door opened and Barnabas and stokes entered the house. Upon entering the drawing room they saw the sleeping form of Selena Parker. Barnabas waked to the window seat and took a knitted afghan and spread it over Selena, and said, "It's quite late. She shouldn't make the drive into Collinsport tonight. If she awakens before Willie gets back I'll have him drive her home." Stokes nodded, "I should be glad to take her home myself if Rockport were not in the opposite direction. I'm afraid I must be going myself. Give my compliments to Mr. Loomis as well. Good night Barnabas." He then exited through the front door. Barnabas stood for a moment looking at Selena. Then he extinguished the candles in the drawing room and climbed the steps for bed.

(Music rises and fades.) 


	22. Chapter 22

Episode 1246

Darkness settles over the great estate of Collinwood. But an even greater darkness than that which comes from the setting of the sun hovers over all those who live here. For a dark and evil man is weaving his web of treachery to ensnare all those who bear the Collins name. His spirit has crossed the long centuries since he was executed for crimes of sorcery. A lawyer in the nearby town of Collinsport has fallen victim to his evil and been possessed by the evil man, and he continues to weave the strands of death and destruction.

Judah Zachary in full control of Trevor Halliburton sits smugly behind the attorney's desk. Nicholas Blair stands by the diplomas and awards on the wall of the office. "So, you've wooed dear sweet Carolyn! That is no simple task, my friend!" Judah sneered smugly and said, "Yes, and with that, I have my passage into the Collins stronghold. From within, I shall cause the walls to crumble in around them, and they will be none the wiser. My plan WILL be fulfilled! Tomorrow I will court the heiress to the Collins fortune. I will win them all over and when they least expect it, I will destroy them all one by one." Nicholas looked dubiously at him and said, "I would be cautious about being too confident so soon Judah. Trust me; I have dealt with these people before. They may not be the simple turkey shoot you think them to be, my friend. Walk cautiously." Judah looked back at Nicholas in disappointment and replied, "You give too much credit to these mere mortals. You of course rely on your own past failings. I am not the novice at the craft that you were, Blair! Remember you are here at my will. I can just as readily return you to your fate, now that the lawyer knows he must be my unfailing ally. I have no further need of you, but I want you to witness the way a master disposes of his enemies!" Nicholas hiding his offense at Judah's belittlement of his abilities remained silent and pondered just how long it would be before Judah in his cockiness made a fatal blunder.

(Place Commercials Here)

Morning breaks over Collinwood and a sleepy Selena Parker stirs in the arm chair in the drawing room of The Old House. She rubs her eyes and looks around the room surprised to find herself there. Barnabas enters the drawing room seeing his guest is now awake. "Good Morning Selena. I hope your sleep was restful." He said. Selena peeled the woven afghan back and rose from the chair. "I am so sorry Barnabas, I really didn't mean to impose on you like this." She said ashamedly. Barnabas replied, "It was no imposition at all. You were very tired. I saw no reason to disturb your much needed rest. It was my pleasure to have you here. Come, breakfast is on the table in the kitchen. I'm sure you must be hungry." Selena looked nervously at her watch and said, "Oh I'd like that very much, but I must be going. I'm due at the office in twenty minutes. I can just make it if I go now." Barnabas looked disappointed but said, "I quite understand. You must come again soon. Perhaps the next time your visit won't be interrupted by a family emergency." Selena smiled and said, "I'd be delighted. You have the number of my office. I'll look forward to your call." Barnabas took her hand and kissed it. Selena was so very intrigued with his old world charm. She left through the front door just as Julia appeared. Julia looked suspiciously at Barnabas and said, "The same outfit she was wearing last night." Barnabas caught her implication and replied, "Yes Julia. When Stokes and I returned from Collinwood we found her asleep in that chair. I thought it best at that late hour to just let her sleep." Julia tossed her head slightly and said, "Breakfast smells coming from the kitchen. I know you don't eat breakfast, Barnabas." Barnabas now grew irritated at her prying and replied, "You're right Doctor, I don't, but I know most people do, so I had Willie prepare something for her. Unfortunately she awoke too late to partake of it. You are quite welcome to have it if you wish." Julia frowned and said, "Doctor? You haven't referred to me as Doctor for quite some time. Is everything alright, Barnabas?" He turned to face her and said, "Julia, you are a dear and devoted friend and ally. I appreciate that more than you know. I also know that you hope for something more. I could almost wish it were possible for me to share those feelings, but unfortunately, I do not. I find your jealous prying annoying. I do enjoy Selena's company, but that is my concern and mine alone. As I told you when you arrived, Stokes and I found her sleeping, the hour was late, and so I let her rest. That's all there is to tell. Why don't you go out to kitchen and have the breakfast Willie prepared. I must phone Professor Stokes and I intend to go through these family volumes again looking for something that might provide some clues." Julia, hiding her hurt and disappointed replied, "Yes, I think I will. Thank you. Adam should be here in about an hour. I need to start some tests to see what I can find about his condition." With that, she turned and left the drawing room.

The old antique clock on top of the desk struck 9 just as Selena entered the law office. She hurried to the desk and sat down and withdrew some manila folders from the top right hand drawer. "Ok, let's see just what's on today's agenda." She said opening the top folder. Judah and Nicholas emerged from the office. "Well good morning Selena. You're right on schedule! That's quite unusual for you. You normally get here a half hour early." Trevor chided, "I hope you slept soundly." Selena looked slightly embarrassed and replied, "Yes, I visited Mr. Collins last night, and he was called away suddenly for a family emergency. He asked me to wait for him, and I'm afraid I fell asleep in his living room while he was gone. So I didn't have my usual 7 o'clock alarm." Trevor frowned, "A family emergency? I hope it was nothing serious!" Trevor said feigning concern. Selena replied, "I guess not, or Barnabas would have probably said something." Trevor and Nicholas exchanged smiling glances. Selena caught it and said, "What?" Nicholas chuckled and said, "I see you are on a first name basis with Mr. Collins. From all reports he seems to be a fine man." Selena said, "Now wait just a minute." Trevor smiled and said, "No use denying it my dear. You're quite taken with the man. The glow on your face just gives it away." Selena smiled and said, "Well, yes, I do like him very much, but I'd hardly say we have any kind of relationship. We're just good friends." Trevor nodded and started to turn away, then suddenly turned back and said, "Oh Selena. I was going through some of my old trunks I've never unpacked since the trip from Albany." Reaching into his jacket pocket he withdrew a small orb and continued, "I found this strange little thing, and I have no idea where it came from. Look at all those little facets reflecting the light. Have you ever seen anything like it?" Selena looked into the tiny ball watching the flickering of the light. He continued again. "Look at that really bright pinpoint at the very center. Do you see it?" Selena gazed deeply into the orb, totally absorbed as the hypnotic effect of the lights overtook her. Trevor then nodded to Nicholas who reached into his breast pocket and withdrew two yellow tickets and handed them to Trevor. Taking them, he placed them on the desk in front of Selena. Then he spoke. "Selena, when I snap my fingers, you will awaken. As soon as I leave the room, you will find two tickets to the recital at the Collinsport Theatre. You will remember that Mr. Griffin left them for you after his meeting with me yesterday. They are good for tonight's presentation only. You will want someone to go with you. You will know who you should call as soon as you remember them. Is that clear?" Selena nodded slowly and mumbled, "Yes." Trevor then snapped his fingers and Selena became aware once more. Acting as if no time had passed, he then said, "Anyway, I have no use for it. It might make a nice paperweight for you. It's yours if you want it." She smiled and replied, "It would make a nice paperweight. Thank you, Trevor." He returned the smile and turned to Nicholas and said, "We need to go over the Bates deposition before we break for lunch. Let's go get it out of the way. It's going to take a while." Nicholas nodded and the two men disappeared into Nicholas office. They closed the door behind them and Nicholas grinned at Trevor saying, "Nicely done!" Trevor did not respond but motioned him over to the desk where they both watched the phone. In a moment, one of the buttons lit up. Inside the body of Trevor Halliburton, Judah Zachary smirked self assuredly.

(Place Commercials Here)

Barnabas Collins sat at the desk in the drawing room in deep concentration on the old family history volume he was reading. The phone suddenly rang. He looked up from the book at the phone as Julia walked in. Picking up the receiver he said, "Hello. Oh, hello Selena." Julia turned toward the bookcase so he would not see the annoyed look on her face. "Two tickets to a recital. It's for tonight only. I see. No, I didn't have any definite plans for this evening." Julia bit her lip and rolled her eyes. "Why certainly. I'd be happy to join you this evening. Yes. 7:30 will be fine. I will see you then." He hung up the receiver and Julia struggled for the right words to say when the front door to the Old House opened and Adam entered. He looked even older than before and his stride lacked any youthful zest to it at all. "I am ready, Doctor." He said as both looked at him noticing his further aging. Barnabas rose and approached him and a look of empathy crossed his face as he saw this once towering almost invincible man wasting away rapidly. "So Adam, Professor Stokes informs me you will be staying with him instead. Are you sure that's wise? You would be so much closer to the experiment if you just remained here." Adam then replied, "This place has too many bad memories for me, Barnabas. The library at Rockport is just a few minutes walk from Professor Stokes house. I will stay there. I will come here for your tests. But I will not live here. I will take the rest of my belongings to the Professor's house tonight." Barnabas eyes fell as he understood completely why Adam felt as he did. "Come Adam, let's get started on the tests." Julia said walking toward the cellar door. Adam turned and followed her and the door closed behind them. Barnabas stood deeply in thought still watching the closed cellar door.  
(Painful music rises and fades)

Trevor and Nicholas sat in the latter's office. "Tonight should be quite fruitful." Trevor said with a grin, the good doctor will be away as will Barnabas. Tonight I will get what I want. Nothing shall stand in my way!" Judah declared haughtily. The door to the office open and Selena peeked in. "I hope you'll pardon the interruption, but neither of you have any appointments the rest of the day, and my paperwork is all caught up. Would you mind terribly if I left early today? I have some plans this evening and I'd like to take care of a few things beforehand." Trevor smiled and glanced toward Nicholas and said, "Well my good man, are there any pressing matters you have that need this lovely woman's attention?" Nicholas pretended to think about it for a long moment and then said, "No, I can't say that I do. I really should have brought some of my clients from Phoenix. It's been much too quiet. But quiet was what I was wanting when I came here, so I guess I shouldn't complain." Trevor turned and said, "Well, there you have it. We seem to be able to muddle through fine. Just don't make this a habit young lady. Any more than a single afternoon without you here and we'd both be totally lost." he said jokingly. Selena grinned and thanked them both and closed the door behind her. Nicholas stroked his moustache and said, "You've trained her well. So what are your plans for this evening?" Trevor arose from the desk and said, "I shall be on the town with Miss Carolyn Stoddard, of course. Soon I will fit at Collinwood as if I were part of the furnishings. You know what must be done?" Nicholas nodded knowingly and said, "I do indeed."

Adam sat up straight as Dr. Hoffman turned and put away the stethoscope. She took a small glass slide and placed it under a microscope. She peered at it intently for a long moment then looked up with a look of disappointment. Barnabas descended the cellar stairs. "Any success Julia?" he asked as he walked near. Her eyes widened for an instant and then she replied, "I cannot find any irregularities in his blood. Every test I've performed has come back perfectly normal. Or I should say, Normal for a man of nearly 100 years of age at least. I can't find a single clue that would explain his condition. It's as if he really has lived all those years!" she said with a completely baffled expression.. Barnabas sighed and said, "Conclusive evidence that witchcraft is at work here. Judah is trying to make me age like this, and doesn't know about Adam and the connection we share." Adam sprung from the bench he was sitting on and said demandingly, "Who is this Judah? If you're afraid of him, I will have nothing to lose. I will go to him and I will kill him! Where is he?" Barnabas remained calm and quietly said, "We don't know where he is Adam. He has possessed someone. We don't know who yet. He is a malevolent spirit from the family's past who is determined to kill all of us. An ancestor of mine sentenced him to die for crimes of witchcraft, and his spirit will not rest until he has destroyed us all!" then with a more determined tone he continued, "He has hidden himself well. We must find out who he has possessed and exorcise him from them. Time is running much too short. We must find him!  
(Three dramatic notes sound)

(Place Commercials Here)

Night has fallen. The Old House sits deserted as all of its occupants have left for the evening. (Camera pans the darkened drawing room and comes to focus on the front door)  
Sounds of tampering with the lock are heard and moments later, the door slowly opens. (Camera focuses only on the intruder from the knees down.) The intruder walks into the drawing room and to the French doors behind the arm chair. The doors open and the intruder disappeared inside. A moment later the intruder emerges once again. (Camera follows the two legs walking toward the staircase. It continues to follow the legs as they ascend the stairs and disappear. (Dramatic music ambles as the camera remains perfectly still focused at the top step where the legs were last seen) On the second floor a dark figure in a long trench coat is seen entering and departing the rooms one at a time. (A moment later the view switches back to the camera in the drawing room focused on the stairway, Two legs slowly descend the stairs carrying something. As the legs reach the halfway point on the descent, the front door opens and Adam enters and sees the figure on the stairway. His eyes grew wide and he yells out, "YOU!" (Long dramatic drumbeats sound as the camera reveals the wide eyed startled expression on the face of the intruder)

Barnabas Collins…  
JONATHAN FRID

Julia Hoffman…  
GRAYSON HALL

Nicholas Blair…  
HUMBERT ALLEN ASTREDO

Adam…  
ROBERT RODAN

Selena Parker…  
KATE JACKSON

Trevor Halliburton/Judah Zachary…  
KEITH PRENTICE

Written By RUSS WILLIAMS

Directed By RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer 


	23. Chapter 23

Episode 1247

Terror never ceases at the mansion over Widow's Hill. Tonight is no exception. A dark mystery is unfolding at the Old Collins Mansion not far from the Collinwood estate, a mystery that could affect the Collins family forever.

Night has fallen. The Old House sits deserted as all of its occupants have left for the evening. (Camera pans the darkened drawing room and comes to focus on the front door)  
Sounds of tampering with the lock are heard and moments later, the door slowly opens. (Camera focuses only on the intruder from the knees down.) The intruder walks into the drawing room and to the French doors behind the arm chair. The doors open and the intruder disappeared inside. A moment later the intruder emerges once again. (Camera follows the two legs walking toward the staircase. It continues to follow the legs as they ascend the stairs and disappear. (Dramatic music ambles as the camera remains perfectly still focused at the top step where the legs were last seen) On the second floor a dark figure in a long trench coat is seen entering and departing the rooms one at a time. (A moment later the view switches back to the camera in the drawing room focused on the stairway, Two legs slowly descend the stairs carrying something. As the legs reach the halfway point on the descent, the front door opens and Adam enters and sees the figure on the stairway. His eyes grew wide and he yells out, "YOU!" (Long dramatic drumbeats sound as the camera reveals the wide eyed startled expression on the face of the intruder)

(Place Commercials Here)

Adam seeing Nicholas Blair standing on the steps of the Old House caused the memory of the last time he had seen him in this house come rushing back over him like a tidal wave. Anger seethed within him. Nicholas had tried to kill him. Nicholas had spent months pretending to be his friend and then suddenly was going to kill him. Nicholas was alarmed only at being caught, and had no idea due to the darkness of the room and the aging Adam had gone through, just who this was that had apprehended him. Adam rushed the staircase, and Nicholas turned and ran back up the steps making his way to Josette's room. He quickly shut the door and sought frantically for an escape route. "Why! Why did I have to be returned to this time without my powers? I must find a way to escape this maniac!" he thought as he pulled back the curtain to see if he could escape that way, only to find nothing but a long drop to the hard ground below. Seeing no escape that way, he picked up the single lit candle and continued looking for some way to escape as the sounds of Adam trying to break in the door sounded in his ears. He rushed to an alcove only to find bare walls. His eyes widened in horror as the door gave way, and the huge hulking figure charged at him pinning him against the wall. He struggled in vain to escape the mighty clutches of the towering man who was now strangling the life from him. In desperation he gave one mighty heave which freed him from his confinement against the wall, but not from Adam's strong tenacious grip. The two men spun around with the stranglehold Adam had on him intact. Nicholas eyes bulged as his face turned red from having his circulation cut off. Adam thrust hard pushing Nicholas to the bed in Josette's room. The candle fell from his grip onto the rug as he choked and coughed. He felt his strength and life waning away. Flames now surrounded them both as Adam continued to crush the throat of Nicholas Blair. The entire room was now engulfed as the flames licked at everything in the room. Adam gave one final thrust and the body of Nicholas lay lifeless on the bed. Adam arose now seeing his predicament and frantically looked for a break in the flames. "Barnabas! Willie! Julia!" he cried out in desperation. But his cries were heard only by his own ears. His eyes grew wide. His head turned to and fro in horror as the flames rise hiding all else.

(Three dramatic notes sound.)

Julia Hoffman descended the stairs at Collinwood. She reached the bottom and hesitated a moment, then turned and gazed at the portrait of Barnabas that hang there. Her gaze lingered a moment, then she turned and entered the drawing room. She wandered around the room aimlessly lost in thought. "Why can't Barnabas feel for me the way I do for him? We've been through so much together. Why is it so hard for him?'" Her unspoken thoughts resound in her own ears. She sat down on the sofa and gazed into the empty fireplace. "My, aren't we the pensive on tonight?" a familiar voice chimed out. Julia turned to see Quentin with a half smile. He walked over and picked up a bottle and glass and remarked, "You look like you could use one of these too." Julia simply nodded in the negative as he continued pouring himself a drink. "Well you definitely look like someone who needs to talk. I'm all ears, my good Doctor!" he said sitting in the chair across from her. Julia hesitated and then sighed saying, "It's Barnabas." Taking a gulp of drink, he replied, "Now somehow I just knew he figured into it somewhere. Is he playing the old hermit hiding out over at the old house again tonight?" Her eyelids fluttering slightly, she replied, "No. He's in Collinsport at the theatre with Selena Parker." Twisting his mouth up on one side, he remarked, "Hmm, I don't believe I've met her. Where did he meet her?" Julia again rose and walked around the back of the sofa as she said resentfully, "She's Trevor Halliburton's secretary and legal assistant. They met recently and Barnabas seems to be quite taken with her." Her bitter resentful tone was not missed by Quentin as he replied, "Ah, so that's it." He said rising to refill his drink. "I really think his involvement with her at this time is a mistake, Quentin!" Taking his drink, he approached her and looked at her kindly and said, "Somehow I think there wouldn't be any right time for him to be involved with her if I see things the way I think I do. You care about him very much, don't you, Julia?" Quentin gave his head a brief shake and wiped his brow. Julia noticed he was perspiring heavily and asked, "Are you alright, Quentin?" Quentin shrugged and replied, "Yeah, It just seems so hot in here." Julia stopped for a moment as if trying to gauge the temperature of the room herself and it didn't seem unusual to her. She walked over to him just as he dropped into the chair. She placed her palm over his forehead and recoiled immediately. "Are you sure you haven't been ill, Quentin? You're burning up!" Quentin shook his head in confusion saying, "No, I just got back from Boston, and I've been just fine." Julia took him by the arm and said, "Well you're going to bed now! I have some medicines in my bag in my room." Quentin rose to follow her upstairs when the front door burst open and Willie ran in. "Julia! Quentin! The Old House is on fyah! It's burnin'!" Julia shot a horrified look at Quentin then at Willie. Torn between her desire to remain and care for Quentin and to run to investigate. Quentin put a hand on her shoulder pushing her toward the door. "I'll be alright, Julia, let's go!" He said as the three rushed out the door.  
(Rapid drum beats roll to a sudden crescendo)

(Place Commercials Here)

Flames leap and flicker from The Old house as Julia, Quentin, and Willie look on helplessly. Quentin wiped his brow once again and said, "I'll see if there's any way in. Somebody may be in there." Julia grabbed him by the arm and yelled, "It's too late. Nobody could survive that. If anyone is in there, they won't be coming out!" Quentin relented and stood looking as if he still could not give up hope of rescuing whoever may be inside. In the distance, the faint sounds of fire engines can be heard. Julia turns and says, "We may as well return to Collinwood. We'll only be in their way if we stay here. Both Quentin and Willie turned once again to take one last look at the burning structure, and then reluctantly turned to follow her.

The front door of Collinwood opens and Quentin, Julia and Willie enter. Julia runs to the phone and picks it up and dials the operator. "Operator, I need the number to the Collinsport Theatre. Picking up a pen and paper she scrawls out the number the operator gives her. "Thank you, Operator. Yes, connect me please." She waits for an answer. Willie spots the portrait of Barnabas, and turns to Julia and Quentin and says, "He's gonna be hurt. Real hurt. He loves that house." Quentin sighed and Julia then said, "Yes, I need you to locate a patron. His name is Barnabas Collins. Oh no, I see, alright thank you." She hung up the phone and said "The show ended fifteen minutes ago. All the patrons have left. Where could he be? Where could he be?

Barnabas and Selena sit together at a table at The Blue Whale. "It was wonderful program, Selena. I want to thank you for inviting me. I haven't patronized a theatre for many years." He said looking into her eyes. Selena smiled and replied, "Oh the pleasure was all mine, Barnabas. The owner of the theatre was in the office yesterday and left them. I couldn't see one of the tickets going to waste. I'm glad you could join me. I hate going to things like that alone. I had a wonderful evening." The barmaid brought drinks to the table and Barnabas handed her a bill from his pocket. She smiled, nodded and left the two of them to continue their conversation. Barnabas sat poised with the wolf's head cane between his hands looking into Selena's eyes. She returned his look of endearment and as the sounds of music from the jukebox play, their conversation is not heard, but the looks of adoration are evident. Patrons around them dance to the music as they continue their own dance of growing passion. After a few minutes, they rise and leave the building. Standing outside the door of The Blue Whale, with the faded sounds of the music in the background, they look into each others eyes. Almost as if destined, they drifted together. Locking in a tender embrace, Barnabas lips and hers meet.

Willie Loomis stands looking out the door of Collinwood as if watching for someone. After a moment, he returns to the drawing room with Julia and Quentin. Julia is pacing and then says, "Where could he be?" Willie rubbed the back of his head nervously and said, "Maybe he took huh home. Maybe theah havin' a drink or sumpthin." Quentin then said, "Did you try The Blue Whale, maybe they went there." Julia bit her knuckle nervously and said, "No. maybe I'll…" Quentin raised a palm and said, "I think maybe you should get off your feet for a minute. I'll call." He walked over to the phone in the drawing room and lifted the receiver. He placed it to his ear and reached to dial the number. Suddenly his eyes grew wide and he clutched his stomach. A moment later he doubled over and moaned loudly. Julia turned and saw him almost completely fallen to the floor. "Noooo. It can't be," he groaned loudly. Julia looked at him as if to ask what he meant when suddenly her eyes grew wide she turned to Willie and said, "Willie, we have to get him to the mausoleum. There's no time to explain. Hurry Willie!" Willie looks puzzled, but grabs Quentin under the other arm and they lead him to the door. .

All is quiet inside the Collins mausoleum. The aged walls still maintained all the integrity of the day they were built many years ago. The big iron gate rattles and then opens as Willie Loomis and Julia Hoffman lead Quentin inside the dark structure. Quentin sits on one of the stone vaults in agony as Willie grabs a ring under a carved lion's nose. He pulls it and the secret panel creaks open to reveal the hidden room behind it. They help Quentin to his feet again and Julia said, "Quentin, we must lock you inside here for the night. Have you ever seen this room opened from the inside?" In agony he shakes his head, no. They quickly help him inside and Julia said. "We'll be back in the morning, Quentin." She nods to Willie, who then pulls on the ring once again as Quentin almost screams inside. The big stone panel locks in place and all is silent for a moment. As Julia and Willie open the iron gate to leave, from behind the panel they hear sounds of animal like growling. Julia bulges her eyes and gasps, then turns closing the iron gate behind her.

(Place Commercials Here) 


	24. Chapter 24

Episode 1248

A monument is fallen at the great estate of Collinwood. The Old Collins Mansion known affectionately by all who entered its hallowed halls as The Old House, has been gutted by fire. The Master of the house is the only one who does not know that his beloved home place lies in ruins. Meanwhile at the Collinwood Estate, his friends and family await his return to break the horrible news to him...

Willie Loomis stands looking forlornly at the floor in the drawing room. Elizabeth Stoddard faces Julia Hoffman and says, "How terrible. I know how much that house means to Barnabas. I remember when he first came here how he wouldn't even stay here until it was restored to a livable condition." Julia quietly nodded and Willie nervously made circular motions with the toe of his shoe. "Did Quentin say where he was going?" Elizabeth asked. Willie hid his eyes away from her view and Julia feeling suddenly pressed to provide a reasonable answer, grasped for a moment then said, "He uh, went into Collinsport to see if he could find Barnabas." With his face turned from view, Willie displayed a look of relief that Julia had thought quickly. "Yeah, that makes sense, she'll buy that." He thought. At that moment the front door to Collinwood opened. Barnabas, being half supported by Selena Parker was almost doubled over and coughing. "We were driving along the beach and he suddenly started clutching his throat and coughing like this. He said there is a doctor here." Julia rushed to his side loosening his collar. "Oh yes, It was Doctor Hoffman I believe." Selena said remembering her brief meeting before. Barnabas cringed and struggled for breath. Julia wiped his brow and asked Willie to run to her room and get her medical bag. Wondering why he hadn't thought of that before he nodded and ran up the steps.

(Place Commercials Here)

Julia Hoffman tends to Barnabas as Selena stands by holding his hand. Julia hides the disdain she feels for the situation and applies the stethoscope to Barnabas' chest listening carefully. Liz approaches Selena and says, "Thank you for bringing him Miss? I don't believe we've met." Selena releases Barnabas hand and extends it to Liz and said. "Selena Parker. You must be Mrs. Stoddard. I think Barnabas has told me about almost everyone. You look exactly as I imagined." Liz smiled and replied. It's nice to meet you, Selena. Dr. Hoffman, is he going to be alright? Julia tucked the stethoscope back into her bag and said, "Yes. He appears to be in perfect condition with the exception of the unexplained cough." she said shooting a knowing glance to Willie who was pacing in the foyer. She then turned to Willie and looked deliberately at him as she tried to impart a secret message to him. "Willie, maybe you should go into town and try to locate Quentin to let him know Barnabas made it back here." Willie looked confused for half a second and then realized she was trying to add validity to her earlier explanation. "Sure." He said. He then turned and departed the house. Liz turned to Barnabas and said, "Barnabas, I'm afraid we have some terrible news." Barnabas sat up straight and looked back and forth between Liz and Julia expectantly. Julia swallowed hard and said, "Barnabas, the Old House burned tonight. You won't be able to return there tonight." Liz added, I've had Mrs. Johnson ready a room for you you'll need a place to stay." Barnabas forced himself to stand gasping in disbelief at the news he had just heard. He reached for his cane and said, "I must go there." Julia protested saying, "Barnabas, you really should rest tonight. You can go in the morning." Barnabas was resolute. Nothing would stop him from going to see his beloved Old House. Though he was sure they were telling him the truth, he simply must witness it for himself. He turned to Liz and said, "Thank you Elizabeth. I will return, but I must go there. I don't expect you to understand." Liz tilted her head and said, "Believe it or not I DO understand. Go ahead. Go and see it for yourself. Your room will be waiting when you return. I do hope you all will excuse me, but I am very tired. I'm going up to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Barnabas thanked her once again and she ascended the stairs and went to her room. Selena who had been looking on with empathy was almost in tears. "I want to go with you, Barnabas." Barnabas nodded and the three of them left the house.

(Camera pans the ruins of the house from the drawing room. The front door stands open.) Barnabas enters the doorway with Selena. Julia follows a moment after. He stands looking in sorrow at the ruins of his beloved home. The lower part of the bannister was lying on the foyer floor, wallpaper hung in burnt shreds on the staircase walls, smoke wafted up from various smoldering pieces of wallboard and furniture. From behind the French doors, Willie appeared. "Looks bad, Barnabas. The first flooh hardly got hut. It'll take a lotta wuk, but we can fix it up again just like we did befoah. I'll help ya Barnabas." Barnabas looked fondly at his friend, Willie. He was moved by Willie's gracious offer. He nodded and said, "We'll see Willie, we'll see." Julia stood nervously in the foyer wishing Selena was not here. She had much to tell Barnabas, but with Selena here, how could she. Turning she spotted something shiny on the stairs. She turned and began carefully one by one stepping on each one to see if they would hold. Halfway up she stopped and reached down among ashes and burnt wood and picked up the shiny object. It was a small gold plate. On it was inscribed, Quentin Collins- 1897. Her eyes closed as she tightly clutched it in her hands. She sighed deeply now seeing what she already suspected. The portrait of Quentin had burned in the fire. Her thoughts sounded, "Why are the remains of the portrait HERE? On the stairs? Quentin's portrait was stored away safely in the attic. How did it get out here?" A knock came on the doorway as uniformed man came inside. "Are you Barnabas Collins?" he said. Barnabas turned to see who had entered. "Mr. Collins. I'm Blake Rogers, the fire chief. I think you should know. We found a body in the house. Burned beyond all recognition. Who was here?" Barnabas looked puzzled at him and said, "No one was supposed to be here. Miss Parker and I were in town. My hired man, Willie had the night off, and Dr. Hoffman here was up at Collinwood." Rogers scratched his head and replied, "Then I guess we have to assume the man was attempting to rob the place. He and his accomplice." Barnabas eyes widened in shock. "You said you found only one body? Why do you think he had an accomplice?" Rogers paced around among the burned shards scattered on the drawing room floor and said, "First, we found the front door was forced. The man we found upstairs died alright, but it wasn't the fire that killed him. His windpipe had been crushed. My guess is the two of them broke in here to rob you. Then they got in a fight over how to divide the spoils, and one of them killed the other and set fire to the place to get rid of the evidence. He took off with all the goods for himself. The dead man was wearing this." He reached into his pocket and withdrew a ring. It bore a serpents head in its center. Selena's eyes grew wide and she turned away. Barnabas caught her reaction but the fire chief did not. "Yes, they must have stolen it from my room. The ring belongs to me." He said to keep Selena from having to answer any questions. Selena, turned away wondering why he said the ring belonged to him. "Well, I can return it to you after the investigation is completed. For now, we'll need to hold it as evidence until the matter is cleared up. I hope you understand." He said matter of factly. "I understand completely." Barnabas said handing the ring back to Rogers. He turned to leave, but hesitated for a moment, looked around the structure, and said, "A pity. A grand old house. They sure don't make 'em like this anymore. Good night Mr. Collins." He turned and left the house. Julia and Barnabas both looked at Selena, who only stood looking shocked.

(Three dramatic notes sound)

(Place Commercials Here)

(Six notes in sets of two sound. Each growing progressively higher in tone with the last one being sustained and fading) Barnabas walks right up next to Selena and says, "That ring! You recognized it?" He asked curiously. Selena had an expression as if she really couldn't believe what she had seen. She turned to Barnabas and said, "It couldn't be the same one. It just couldn't!" Julia drew nearer and said, "The same as what, Selena?" Selena paced the room as if trying to make some sense out of the whole matter. She then turned and said, "That ring looks just like the one that Nick wears!" Julia then asked, "And just who is Nick, Selena?" Continuing to pace in disbelief, she turned and said, "Mr. Bentine. Trevor's partner. It can't be the same one! It just can't!" Julia then placed a hand on Selena's shoulder and said, "I'm sure you're right. You look tired. My car is at the gate. We should take her home Barnabas, she's had a shock." Barnabas nodded and took Selena's arm and said, "The good doctor may be right. Come. We'll take you home." Selena then nodded and left the house with them. (Music rises and fades.)

The old Collins mausoleum stands at the backside of Eagle Hill Cemetery. From the outside it appears deceptive. It is built with the back against a stone embankment. From the outside, no one would guess that behind that false wall exists a secret room built into the hillside hidden by the rock wall. A full moon shines brightly on its face, glistening on the iron bars that close the outside world from the secrets that it has concealed time and time again. Inside, this night, behind the false outer wall, sounds as if from a trapped animal, seep through the thick granite. Inside a strange creature, half man, half beast, rambles about with hairy hands groping the walls seeking a means of escape. Cruel growls emanate from the animal as he aimlessly covers the same territory over and over seeking desperately to free itself from its imprisonment. Angrily he claws at the secret panel that could release him from his confinement. Long claws scratch to no avail. This peculiar beast wears the clothes of a man. They are torn and tattered. His eyes are piercing. Utterly exhausted from his fruitless efforts, he retreats to one side of the room and falls limp to floor and sleeps.

Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman enter a bedroom located on the second floor at Collinwood. Barnabas sits in a chair beside the bed, his hands folded over his cane. "Why Julia? Why? Who would want to destroy the Old House? Who was that man that died in the house?" Julia's eyes dropped and her lips tightened. "Barnabas. You remember the reaction Selena had when she saw that ring?" she asked quietly. Barnabas looked at her as if to say, "Please continue." Taking a breath she looked at him intently and said, "Barnabas. I've seen that ring before too!" Barnabas sat upright now in anticipation and asked, "Where Julia?" After a short dramatic pause, she looked right into his eyes and said, "On the hand of Nicholas Blair"  
Barnabas' eyes grew wide in disbelief.

(Three dramatic notes sound)

(Place Commercials Here)

"Nicholas Blair?" Barnabas said in total disbelief. "Julia, we have not seen any trace of Nicholas Blair in almost 2 years. He was killed by Jeb Hawkes!" Julia paced the room a moment then turned to face Barnabas. "Selena said the man she had seen wearing a ring that looked like that was called Nick Bentine." Barnabas thought for a moment. "Nick Bentine, Nicholas Blair!" he uttered as realization struck him. "But why would he be here, Julia? Why?" Slightly frustrated that he wasn't quite keeping up with her she sighed and said, "Summoned here by Judah Zachary!" He rose puzzled at this new information. "We must tell Stokes of this new development!" he said with resolve. "Yes." She said in agreement, and then paused as she dreaded to say the rest of what was on her mind. "Barnabas. As a professional in matters of the psychological, I have to tell you that I believe your involvement with Selena is clouding your reasoning. You aren't thinking clearly. You're distracted." Barnabas then becoming defensive said, "More of your jealous ravings. I cannot subscribe to your assessment of the matter. I intend to continue seeing Selena. I will discuss it no further!" With resignation, Julia dropped the matter and then said, "There's something else you need to know, Barnabas. Quentin is at the mausoleum tonight." Barnabas looked at her curiously. She withdrew the gold plate from her purse and handed it to him. His eyes grew wide and his mouth gaped in horror as he realized what this meant. (Sharp music rises to crescendo)

Elizabeth Stoddard.  
JOAN BENNETT

Barnabas Collins.  
JONATHAN FRID

Julia Hoffman.  
GRAYSON HALL

Willie Loomis.  
JOHN KARLEN

Selena Parker.  
KATE JACKSON

Blake Rogers.  
VINCE O'BRIEN

Stunt Coordinator ALEX STEVENS

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer 


	25. Chapter 25

Episode 1249

An old familiar face graces the halls of Collinwood. For his own home has been destroyed. It is another casualty in a centuries old battle between the forces of evil that wage a relentless war on the Collins family. He was to live in this house many years ago, but he chose another path in another life long ago. This night, his friend has told him of the return of yet another enemy from the not so distant past, and the return of an awful curse they both thought was only a horrible memory...

"Nicholas Blair?" Barnabas said in total disbelief. "Julia, we have not seen any trace of Nicholas Blair in almost 2 years. He was killed by Jeb Hawkes!" Julia paced the room a moment then turned to face Barnabas. "Selena said the man she had seen wearing a ring that looked like that was called Nick Bentine." Barnabas thought for a moment. "Nick Bentine, Nicholas Blair!" he uttered as realization struck him. "But why would he be here, Julia? Why?" Slightly frustrated that he wasn't quite keeping up with her she sighed and said, "Summoned here by Judah Zachary!" He rose puzzled at this new information. "We must tell Stokes of this new development!" he said with resolve. "Yes." She said in agreement, and then paused as she dreaded to say the rest of what was on her mind. "Barnabas. As a professional in matters of the psychological, I have to tell you that I believe your involvement with Selena is clouding your reasoning. You aren't thinking clearly. You're distracted." Barnabas then becoming defensive said, "More of your jealous ravings. I cannot subscribe to your assessment of the matter. I intend to continue seeing Selena. I will discuss it no further!" With resignation, Julia dropped the matter and then said, "There's something else you need to know, Barnabas. Quentin is at the mausoleum tonight." Barnabas looked at her curiously. She withdrew the gold plate from her purse and handed it to him. His eyes grew wide and his mouth gaped in horror as he realized what this meant. (Sharp music rises to crescendo)

(Place Commercials Here)

Barnabas Collins looked at the charred gold plate which had been affixed to the bottom of the portrait of Quentin Collins. "So the portrait was destroyed in the fire, and the curse of the werewolf is on Quentin once again." Barnabas said sorrowfully. Julia quietly nodded then said, "I found it on the steps while we were looking around the Old House earlier." Barnabas registered shock at her last statement and said, "On the stairs? The portrait was in the attic at the Old House. Why would it be on the stairs?" Pacing around the room, she replied, "I wondered the same thing. I can only guess the thieves left it on the stairs while they raided Josette's room." Barnabas thought on this a moment and said, "The portrait would be of value to no one except the family. If they did think it valuable, why did the escaping thief leave it behind to be burned? It doesn't make sense, Julia!" Shaking her head, Julia replied, "I- I don't know, Barnabas." He pondered another moment and then said, "And why did I begin choking in the car with Selena? Julia, I was suffocating as if I were engulfed in smoke! Yes! I distinctly remember feeling as if I were breathing in smoke. My chest burned inside with heat as if I myself were in a burning room." All Julia could do was shake her head as she too tried to understand it. A knock came on the bedroom door. "Come in." Barnabas said as he watched to see who would enter. The door opened and Willie Loomis stepped inside. "Good evening, Willie." Barnabas said as he waited for Willie to say why he was here. "Mrs. Johnson got me all set up in a room downstaihs. Professah Stokes called. He hud whut happened. He wants ya to call him." He said as Barnabas listened. "Did he say what he wanted, Willie?" Barnabas asked. Willie shrugged saying, "I don't think so. Mrs. Johnson ansahed the phone. She asked me to give ya the message." Julia's eyes widened and she quickly approached Barnabas. "Barnabas, I think you should make that call to Professor Stokes, now." Barnabas didn't quite understand why he was compelled to do as she asked, but he had seen that particular look of urgency and seen that look on Julia's face too many times in the past to dismiss it. "Thank you, Willie. I'll return his call right away." Willie nodded acknowledgement and left, Barnabas and Julia left the room at the same time.

Professor T. Eliot Stokes paced the living room of his home with a very concerned look on his face. He sipped on a drink then glanced impatiently at his watch. He went over to a small wet bar and refilled his drink and took yet another sip then paced once again. He sat down in his arm chair and picked up the Rockport newspaper and began trying to read, but could not give his full attention to it. Suddenly the phone on the table nearby rang. He rose and walked over and lifted receiver and said, "Hello, this is Timothy Stokes. Yes, Barnabas, thank you for returning my call. I heard what happened to the Old House. My deepest regrets. I was wondering if you have heard from Adam. He was going over to get the remainder of his belongings this evening and He hasn't arrived back here yet. I'm quite concerned since his destination was to your house, and then the news of what transpired there. I see. A half an hour? Of course. Yes, I'll meet you there. Goodbye Barnabas. Professor Stokes grabbed a hat from the hall tree by the door and quickly departed.

The front door to Collinwood opens. Carolyn Stoddard and Trevor Halliburton step inside as Barnabas and Julia emerge from the drawing room. "Ah Good evening Mr. Collins." Trevor said upon seeing Barnabas. "Good evening Mr. Halliburton." He replied. Carolyn finished hanging her coat in the entryway and said, "Trevor and I were about to have a drink. Won't you join us?" Julia then said, "Perhaps another time Carolyn. Barnabas and I have to meet with Professor Stokes shortly." Carolyn's face registered surprise as she said, "At this hour?" "Yes Carolyn, I'm afraid something urgent has come up which requires our immediate attention. We can discuss it with you when we return." Julia replied. A puzzled look crossed Carolyn's face as she wondered why they would return to Collinwood after such a late meeting. It was already 1 AM. Julia, seeing her confusion said, "Carolyn. The Old House burned tonight. A man was killed in the fire." Halliburton suddenly turned away as a look of shock crossed his face. Judah realized the only one who was to be in that house was Nicholas. Quickly recovering, he turned back and said, "That's terrible! Is there anything I can do, Mr. Collins?" Barnabas nodded in the negative and replied, "Thank you, no Mr. Halliburton. Come Julia, we mustn't keep Professor Stokes waiting." Quickly they departed and once again Judah wonders about the body that had been found. (Dramatic crescendo)

(Place Commercials Here)

Professor Stokes stands at the bottom of the stairs surveying the horrid sight of this once splendid looking old manor as it now looked barely habitable. Barnabas and Julia enter the open doorway. Stokes turns and says, "Ah there you are. I just barely arrived myself. A shocking sight, I must say. You indicated on the phone a certain urgency. Do you know of Adam's whereabouts?" Barnabas nodded that he did not. Julia then spoke. "I don't know where he is, but I'm fairly certain he was here tonight." Barnabas looked questioningly at her and Stokes listened with interest to see what more she had to say. "The fire broke out around 8:30..." she said and then paused, Stokes then filled the pause nodding, "Considering the time he left my house, it would have put him here about that time." Julia continued, "Barnabas, what time did you begin choking in Selena's car?" Barnabas paused a moment and then said, "Yes, it was about 8:30." Julia then said, "You said it was if you were choking on smoke and breathing in intense heat." Stokes face twisted into a puzzled expression as he tried to follow her line of thought. "Professor, do you remember when I thought Barnabas was dead, and I buried him in the woods near here, how Adam began to suffocate from the lack of oxygen?" Stokes lips pursed and his eyes widened slightly as he recalled the incident. "When you and I dug Barnabas up and found him to be still alive, Adam recovered." She said watching him to see if he remembered. "Yes, something to do with the strange connection the two of them share as result of Dr. Lang's experiment." He mused thoughtfully. "Don't you see it, Barnabas? Adam was here in the middle of the fire. Choking and breathing smoke and hot air. You experienced the same thing he was going through because of the connection you share with him." Julia questioned. Barnabas paced a moment, and then said, "So you think the body that was found in Josette's room was Adam?" Julia hesitated, and then said, "No, I still believe that the body was that of Nicholas Blair." Stokes, who had been musingly stroking his lower lip as he concentrated, suddenly withdrew the finger as his eyes widened and his eyebrows rose. "Nicholas Blair?" Julia's eyes fluttered and she replied, "Yes. Nicholas Blair. You see Professor, we learned tonight that Judah Zachary must have summoned Nicholas Blair from whatever consignment he was in to help him with whatever he is planning. Somehow that plan involved him being here tonight. Adam must have come in and surprised him." Stokes meticulous mind was gathering the pieces and assimilating them at rapid speed. Barnabas then interjected, "The last time Adam saw Nicholas Blair, Nicholas was trying to kill him. But his dark master deprived him of his powers and he fled the house. I followed him and saw him begging for mercy just before he was consumed in flames. Adam never saw him again after that. If he found Nicholas here tonight, revenge would have been his immediate reaction." Julia then said, "Do you realize what this means, Barnabas?" Barnabas looked at Julia nodding and said, "Yes, the theory that robbers quarreling over their stolen cache is now disproved. Adam found Nicholas in the house, attacked him, a struggle ensued, and caused the fire." Julia nodded and added, "Adam crushed Nicholas' throat and left him to burn in the fire." Barnabas nodded eagerly as the flow of the entire sequence of events became clear to him. "Somehow, Adam managed to escape." Julia looked troubled and said, "I'm not so sure." Stokes looked at her as if he had a burning question to ask when in the distance a clanging sound is heard. The three of them look at each other and then realize the sound came from the basement. They rush to the basement door and head down the stairs. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs they look around. Another banging sound is heard around the corner. Barnabas peered through the closed cell door. Curled up in a fetal position in one corner he sees a very frightened Adam.

(Three dramatic notes sound)

"Oh Trevor, This is terrible" Carolyn said as she stood in front of the fireplace. "The Old House was simply magnificent after Barnabas had it restored. He spent a fortune and Willie worked so hard to bring that place back to life again. You should have seen it!" Trevor walked over close to her and said, "Actually I did see it. Mr. Collins and I engaged in a business transaction right in his drawing room. It truly was a masterpiece. It's a shame to hear about what happened. Fire seems to deprive all of us of things we truly treasure." He said in a sad tone of voice. Carolyn then remembered his telling of his own tragic tale involving a fire taking the life of his fiancé years before. Feigning sorrow, Judah, in control of Trevor dropped his head looking as if grieving over his long lost love. Carolyn seeing his grief was moved to compassion and said, "Oh Trevor, I'm sorry to have brought back those tragic memories." She threw her arms around him to comfort him. He wrapped his arms around her. His face hidden from her view, he smirked as he reeled her in hook, line and sinker. (Sharp stinging music out)

(Place Commercials here)

Julia Hoffman hovered over Adam. "He has severe burns on his hands and face. He must have managed to get down here below the fire and smoke. The fire doesn't seem to have touched the basement. Professor, you'll find some burn ointment and bandages in a cupboard out there. Bring them to me, please." Stokes nodded and went to find the items she had asked for. Barnabas knelt in front of Adam who was still balled up in the corner covering his face with his hands. "Can you speak, Adam?" Adam simply remained in the same position saying nothing. Only whining childlike crying sounds came forth. "He's in shock Barnabas. He won't be able to answer any questions for a while." Stokes returned with the bandages and ointment. Julia took them and started to treat Adam's burns. He recoiled at her touch. Frustrated, Julia sat wanting to help him, but understood that her touch caused pain to him. Stokes approached with a glass of water. He knelt before Adam and said softly. "Adam. It's me. Professor Stokes. I'm not going to hurt you. I know you must be very thirsty. Here. Take this water. It will make you feel better." Adam was comforted to hear the voice of his friend. He slowly lowered the burned hands from his face and looked at Stokes. He looked at the water, then at Stokes again. Stokes offered the glass to him gently as a father would to his child. Adam took the glass and cooled his parched dry throat with the cool liquid. "That's it. Just relax Adam. I won't let anyone hurt you. Adam looked again at his friend and managed a warm smile. His eyelids wavered. He blinked a few times and became unconscious. Stokes then rose to see Barnabas and Julia looking at him in disbelief. Julia's mouth opened wide to ask him how he managed that when he said, "I anticipated difficulty. When I was gathering the bandages and ointment, I also saw a supply of sleeping powder in another drawer. You should be able to treat him now without a struggle." Julia smiled at Stokes and then said, "We need to get him over on the cot." Barnabas and Stokes then each took one of Adam's arms and lifted him and dragged him over to the cot. They lay him upon it and Julia began tending his burns.

Trevor Halliburton rushed into his office and threw the coat he had been wearing on the sofa. "Did Blair burn in that fire at the Old House? What could have happened? I sent him there to steal a portrait. Did he set fire to the place as some sort of revenge against Collins? Did he get himself caught in the flames in the process? No. He isn't that inept. I must know what happened!" Judah's unspoken thoughts rang in his head as he was compelled to discover what went wrong. He opened the desk drawer and withdrew the three candles he kept hidden in the back and arranged them on the desk and lit them. He sat behind the desk and closed his eyes and raised his hands. "I call from the flames the one who is my aide. I call upon Nicholas Blair to appear before me. Return from the torments, for I have need of the knowledge you possess. Come! Appear to me now." A haze appears on the other side of the desk, and then materializes into the transparent image of Nicholas Blair. Judah looked troubled that only a spirit stood before him. "The master will not release me again. I failed once too many times and he will not let me return." Nicholas voice echoed through the room. "What happened? You were supposed to get the portrait of Quentin Collins and bring it back here?" Judah asked. "I was intercepted. Someone discovered me as I was leaving. An enemy, I did not have my powers to protect me. We fought. He was much larger and stronger. He strangled me and I could not break free." He once again echoed throughout the room. "Collins is not that much larger than you. How could he overpower you so easily?" Judah enquired. The ghost of Nicholas replied, "Barnabas Collins was not my killer. It was the artificial life form I told you of named Adam. I must go now. I can never return. I am consigned to the darkness of the pit forever." With that, the image vanished. Judah sat thinking of all he had just heard and said, "So the creature that drains Collins afflictions has returned! That is why my curse upon him has failed. I will find this Adam, and destroy him!"

(Three dramatic notes sound)

Barnabas Collins.  
JONATHAN FRID

Julia Hoffman.  
GRAYSON HALL

Carolyn Stoddard.  
NANCY BARRETT

Professor Stokes.  
THAYER DAVID

Willie Loomis.  
JOHN KARLEN

Ghost of Nicholas Blair.  
HUMBERT ALLEN ASTREDO

Adam.  
ROBERT RODAN

Judah Zachary/Trevor Halliburton.  
KEITH PRENTICE

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer 


	26. Chapter 26

Episode 1250

A cruel and evil man stalks those who live at Collinwood. All the evils the family has known over the long centuries have been caused by a curse which he pronounced in the year 1692. The family has endured through various evils which have plagued them in the long centuries past. Now he has transcended time and space and is determined that the present generation, will indeed, be the last...

Adam sits on a cot in the basement of the Old House. Barnabas, Julia, and Professor Stokes stand before him as he tells of the events of the previous evening. "I saw the door to the house cracked open when I came to get my belongings. When I came inside I saw Nicholas Blair on the stairs holding a picture. He didn't know who I was. All I could think of was how he tried to hurt me. So I chased him upstairs. I grabbed him by the throat, and I killed him." Adam said as the three listened intently. "And in doing so destroyed any chance of learning anything from him about Judah Zachary." Barnabas said disappointedly. Adam looked up at him and said, "You mean he knew who this Judah Zachary is?" "It would seem so. There can be no other explanation for his being here Adam. Twice before he has been destroyed. The first time was the very night he tried to destroy you. So he had to be brought here by some supernatural means. Judah Zachary is the only one with such a motive." Barnabas reasoned. Adam stood and struck his forehead with hand and said, "All I could think of was how I wanted to hurt him like he tried to hurt me. So I killed him. Then the fire. It was all around me. I couldn't find a way out! Then I saw her." The other three all registered surprise at his last statement. "Her? Who Adam? Who did you see?" Barnabas pressed. Adam stood with a blank expression and said, "I don't know. But she was standing there. Motioning to me to come. I was afraid. The fire was everywhere." Stokes then placed a hand on Adam's shoulder and said, "Can you tell us what she looked like, Adam?" Adam shook his head in the negative and said, "She was wearing a long white robe and a white hood was on her head." Barnabas mouth gaped. Julia's eyes fluttered, and Stokes fingertips came up to his mouth as puzzlement overcame them all.

(Three dramatic notes sound)

(Place Commercials Here)

"You saw a strange woman in white wearing a hood?" Stokes queried as his look of puzzlement grew even more intense. "Did she speak to you, Adam?" he asked further. Adam nodded and said, "No. She just kept waving me to come to her. Then the fire seemed to just separate there. Just long enough for me to get through. I was scared, but I followed her. I saw the door burning so I ran down here. I looked for the woman, but she was gone." Barnabas pondered just who this "angel of deliverance" could be. "The ghost of Josette?" he asked no one in particular. Julia thought on it for a moment then said, "I don't recall ever hearing in any of the accounts of Josette appearing to anyone wearing a hood, Barnabas." He paced the cell thoughtfully and said, "No. Neither have I." Stokes then chimed in, "The important thing isn't who she was, though I myself am quite intrigued by her possible identity myself. The important thing is that she guided Adam to safety." Julia nodded saying, "Yes, we can be very thankful for that." Adam looked at her and said, "Why Doctor? So I can continue to drain off the aging curse from Barnabas? Would you still be so happy I survived if it wasn't for that?" Julia seemed pained by his accusative tone and said, "Adam, I've told you before that you are very important to me. I feel a certain responsibility for your being here. How can I convince you that I am your friend?" Adam looked at her with a scowl and said, "I remember the reason you brought me here, Doctor. I was an accident. Barnabas was supposed to live in this body. Not me. I just happened, and I have to live with all the bad things people try to do to Barnabas. How would you like to live like that, Doctor? To know that you have to suffer so somebody else can be happy?" Barnabas eyes dropped in sorrow that what Adam was saying had some measure of truth to it. Stokes then placed his hand on Adam's arm and said, "Come Adam, I will take you home. I think we could all use some time to reflect on what we've learned here tonight. There's nothing to be gained from animosity. We have a common enemy, and cooler heads prevail when you are battling what we are. Come, I will see you at Collinwood this evening, Barnabas, Julia." Stokes opened the cell door and left with Adam following Julia turned and saw Barnabas looking sorrowful still and said, "Come Barnabas, we should return to Collinwood." Barnabas looked at her and said, "Will it never end, Julia? The atrocities I was forced to commit to gain my freedom. Will I always have to live them?" Not knowing what to say, she moved toward the door, and Barnabas followed, still pondering the same thoughts.

"Damn you, Magda!" Quentin said in disgust as he threw the shredded clothes he had been wearing into the fireplace in his room. Searching his room, he found a small box of matches and ignited the incriminating evidence. "If only I had brought the portrait here. Maybe I wouldn't have had to return to this cursed existence. Petofi is dead, Tate, I have no escape from the curse. I have to dread the coming of every full moon. Why did I have to kill Jenny? Why?" A knock came at the door interrupting his thoughts. "Who is it?" he called out. Through the door he heard, "It's me, Maggie." He glanced nervously at the fireplace to see if the fire had consumed the torn clothing and thought, "She'll wonder why if I send her away. Better to make an excuse." He thought, then he spoke, "Come in." Maggie entered and walked over to him put her arms around his waist. "I missed you last night." she said smiling and looking into his eyes. "It's alright. Mrs. Stoddard told me you were looking for Barnabas. It's just awful what happened to the Old House." She added. Normally he would have quite enjoyed her affections, but now... Now he had to worry about her safety when the full moon came. A worry he didn't want to have. He remembered having those worries about Beth, about Amanda. He didn't care to have them again, but have them he must. He turned on his usual wittiness and remarked, "Yeah, well it seems we'll all be one big happy family with Cousin Barnabas living here under the same roof with us." Maggie cocked her head to one side and said, half questioningly, "I thought you liked Barnabas?" "Oh I do, I just meant that now we won't have to go traipsing through the woods now when we want to see him, that's all." Maggie smiled again and said, "Well breakfast is ready. I'll see you downstairs." Quentin nodded as she opened the door. Just as she opened it, Barnabas was about to knock. "Oh, hello Barnabas. I heard what happened to the Old House. I'm so sorry." Barnabas nodded acknowledgement and said, "Thank you Maggie. If you'll pardon me, I need to speak with Quentin for a moment. I won't keep him long, I promise." Maggie then replied, "I will hold you to that, Barnabas." She then left closing the door behind her. "I see you made it back here undiscovered." Barnabas said quietly. Quentin replied, "Yes. If you remember I got quite good at it. Sneaking into the house through a first floor window in the closed off East wing. I thought those days were gone for good." Barnabas sympathized with him remembering his own days of skulking around to avoid being discovered. "So, where did you run off to in such a hurry when you let me out of the mausoleum this morning?" Quentin inquired. "I had to go see what may be salvageable at the Old House." Barnabas replied, seeing no reason to reveal his real reason for going. "I see. You aren't entertaining the notion of rebuilding it, are you?" Barnabas said, "I've not yet decided. Willie has kindly offered to help. I shall have to wait and see. I'd like you to come by my room after you finish with Maggie. There are some things I'd like to discuss with you." Quentin nodded and Barnabas left the room. Quentin also left to catch up with Maggie. (Music out)

(Place Commercials Here)

The sounds of knocking came upon the front door as Elizabeth Stoddard sipped on a cup of tea in the drawing room as she looked over the company ledgers. She rose and answered it to find Tony Peterson. "Good morning, Mr. Peterson, what brings you out here on such a lovely morning?" Liz asked as she urged him on in. "Good morning Mrs. Stoddard. Business primarily, can we talk in there?" he said indicating the drawing room. "Certainly", she replied as she followed him inside. He went directly to the sofa and sat down opening his briefcase. He withdrew a manila folder and looked up at her and said, "I'm sure you've heard of Wilton Thurmond?" Liz thought for a moment and said, "Yes, he owns a fishing fleet at Bar Harbor. We offered to buy his fleet about ten years ago, but he wasn't interested in selling." Tony stood and approached her presenting the folder to her and said, "Well he is now. As you know, he's getting on up in years, and he has no heirs to leave it to. He wants to retire and sail around the world with his wife. So he found out I was representing you and brought me this proposal. Everything looked in order, and the price seemed reasonable, so I told him I'd bring it to your attention." Liz read over the documents briefly and said, "You can tell him I'll bring the proposal before the board next Tuesday. I don't see any reason why it shouldn't be accepted. As you said, it all seems to be in order and the price is a bit more than we may have offered, but it's still within reason." Tony nodded and said, "I kinda thought that would be your answer." He said returning to the briefcase and withdrawing yet another folder. "So I took the liberty of drawing up these just in case." He said as he presented it to her. She took the folder and opened it to view the sales agreement documents. Smiling she looked at him and said, "I knew you were the right man to take over our business affairs, Tony. Roger, of course was skeptical because you had opposed us in the past. I admire the job you did, and safety conditions are a top priority at all of our operations now, and you are partly responsible." Tony half smiled and said, "I'm glad to hear it. Is Carolyn here? I haven't spoken to her in a while." Liz eyes dropped momentarily as she felt a little uncomfortable telling him what she felt he should know. "No, she went out early this morning. I think I should tell you that she has been seeing quite a bit of another young man. He too is an attorney." Tony trying to hide his disappointment replied, "Oh, anyone I know?" Liz looked at him and said, "Yes. It's Trevor Halliburton"  
"Trevor Halliburton? How did she manage to get involved with him?" Liz then said, "He was very apologetic about his ever having represented Gerald Fenton. He came out here to assure us he wouldn't be involved in the attempted murder trial. He and Carolyn seemed to hit it off. I try not to interfere in Carolyn's affairs, and he does seem to be a nice young man." Tony closed the briefcase and said, "I see. Well, no need to mention that I asked about her. If there's nothing else, I guess I'll see you at the board meeting next Tuesday then." Liz realizing how he felt, but not knowing what to say simply replied, "No, I have nothing more. Thank you again for coming by, Tony." He placed his hat on his head and disappointedly left the house. Liz looked pensively after him. (Sad music fades)

The scene is Barnabas' room. "So this Judah Zachary is indirectly responsible for the fire?" Quentin said as he faced Barnabas. "Yes." Came the simple reply. "The rest of the story is so incredible; I can see why you never told me about it before. This Adam, his being alive is keeping you from aging almost 200 years! So I guess if he had died in the fire then both of our gooses would be cooked right now." He continued. Barnabas nodded, ignoring the indeliberate pun. "So Nicholas Blair was trying to steal my portrait. He was working for Judah, which means Judah knows about my curse." Quentin reasoned. "I'm afraid so, Quentin." Barnabas said, and then continued, "I want you to come to the Old House this evening. Julia and Professor Stokes will be there as well. What I have to say must not be overheard in this house. Can you come about 7 O'clock?" Quentin nodded saying, "Sure. I appreciate you taking me into your confidence. I'll be there." Quentin left the room and Julia entered. "So he knows?" she asked. "Yes, at least the part I could disclose here. He agreed to meet with us at the Old House tonight." Julia nodded and then said, "By the way, Barnabas, I just saw Liz downstairs. She asked me to tell you she'd like to see you in the drawing room." "Did she say why?" he asked. "No. She didn't." Julia replied. Barnabas pondered about what reason Liz should have to see him. He could think of no reason why she might want to see him. He rose from the chair he was sitting in and said, "I shall see what she wants. I will see you at the Old House later." He left the room closing the door leaving Julia curious about what his visit with Liz could be about.

(Place Commercials Here)

Elizabeth put away the business ledgers and rose from the small desk in the drawing room. She saw Barnabas descending the stairs in the foyer. She stood and prepared for his entrance. He reached the bottom of the stairs and strolled into the drawing room bearing the familiar wolf's head cane in his grasp. "Julia said you wished to see me." He said, watching as he wondered why she called him here. Liz motioned toward the sofa indicating she would like him to sit. Barnabas gave a slight nod and stepped toward the sofa. He sat with a look of anticipation at Liz as he wondered what to expect. Liz sat down beside him and faced him saying, "Barnabas I want you to know that I understand how difficult this must be for you. I know you are accustomed to a bit more privacy than Collinwood affords." Barnabas looked at her thoughtfully. Shifting his grip on the wolf's head cane and his eyes dropped slightly as he softly replied, "Quite true, however this is your house, I could hardly impose." Liz sat up straight and replied, "What would you say if I told you I know a way to restore some measure of your privacy?" Barnabas tilted his head slightly as a look of intense curiosity crossed his face. "I'm afraid I don't understand." He said as he waited for a clearer explanation. Liz looked warmly at him and said, "Barnabas. Do you remember when Burke and Vicki were going to be married?" Barnabas quickly recalled the announcement and his own dislike for Burke Devlin. He nodded that he indeed remembered. "I offered to let them open up the West wing and redo it to their liking." She said as she watched him. He nodded that again, he remembered this as well. "I'm prepared to make you that same offer, Barnabas. The West wing does have its own entrance, and you could either leave the access to rest of the house open, or close it off completely to provide whatever measure of privacy you wish." Barnabas was moved by this kind offer. "I don't know what to say. A very kind offer Liz." He said as he rose from the sofa and paced the floor pondering the aspect. "You don't have to decide right away, Barnabas. Think it over, and if you decide, you know where to find me." She rose giving him a warm smile, then turned and left him to ponder her offer. Barnabas stood in awe at the possibilities this could present.

Quentin Collins ducked slightly as he passed through the open doorway at the Old House. He looked all around taking in the devastation. He looked momentarily at the burned remains that had been his portrait on the stairs. He then slowly surveyed the fire ravaged drawing room. His mind rushed back to all the times he himself had found refuge in this remote hideaway. Then the awful realization that this was also the very room that Magda imposed the wretched curse that now seized him once again. He was shaken back to reality by the muffled sounds of voices far away. He turned and followed the sounds as they led him to the basement door. He opened the large metal door and descended the stairs. Reaching the bottom he saw Julia Hoffman and Professor Stokes. "Ahh, it's you two. So I guess Barnabas hasn't made the party yet." He said in his usual jesting manner. Julia stepped toward him and said, "No he should be along momentarily, Quentin. You remember Professor Eliot Stokes?" Quentin looked at Stokes and gave a nod of acknowledgement. Quentin then folded his hands behind his back and strolled around taking in the dank musty cellar and said, "So what new strange brew do we plan to concoct in this dreary dungeon tonight, my good doctor?" Julia's lips pursed slightly trying to overlook his attempt at dry humor and said, "I think it would be best if we wait until Barnabas arrives. I think he really should be here to tell you what we've learned." Quentin maintained a half jovial demeanor as he gave a resigned agreement to wait. The sound is heard of the big metal door opening momentarily, and then closing again. The sound of footsteps is then heard. Momentarily, Barnabas Collins descended the stairs. Professor Stokes stood pensively by, eagerly anticipating what the results of this covert gathering would reveal. Barnabas came to the center of the room and all eyes were focused on him. "I'm glad you all came." He said acknowledging all there. He then paced a few steps and said, "After long weeks of mystery, we are finally growing near to the time when we will defeat Judah Zachary." He then turned looking at them all and said, "For this night, finally, we know who he really is..."

(Three dramatic notes sound)

Elizabeth Stoddard.  
JOAN BENNETT

Barnabas Collins.  
JONATHAN FRID

Maggie Evans.  
KATHRYN LEIGH SCOTT

Julia Hoffman.  
GRAYSON HALL

Professor Stokes.  
THAYER DAVID

Quentin Collins.  
DAVID SELBY

Tony Peterson.  
JERRY LACY

Adam.  
ROBERT RODAN

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer 


	27. Chapter 27

Episode 1251

Collinwood; A house of mystery and intrigue. Cruel occurrences have plagued those who live here through 300 years. Tonight, there are those who believe they have the means to bring the tragedy to an end. At the burned out remains of the Old Collins Mansion, they meet to discover a long hidden secret that has evaded them for so long...

Quentin Collins slowly surveyed the fire ravaged drawing room of the Old House. His mind rushed back to all the times he himself had found refuge in this remote hideaway. Then the awful realization that this was also the very room that Magda imposed the wretched curse that now seized him once again. He was shaken back to reality by the muffled sounds of voices far away. He turned and followed the sounds as they led him to the basement door. He opened the large metal door and descended the stairs. Reaching the bottom he saw Julia Hoffman and Professor Stokes. "Ahh, it's you two. So I guess Barnabas hasn't made the party yet." He said in his usual jesting manner. Julia stepped toward him and said, "No he should be along momentarily, Quentin. You remember Professor Eliot Stokes?" Quentin looked at Stokes and gave a nod of acknowledgement. Quentin then folded his hands behind his back and strolled around taking in the dank musty cellar and said, "So what new strange brew do we plan to concoct in this dreary dungeon tonight, my good doctor?" Julia's lips pursed slightly trying to overlook his attempt at dry humor and said, "I think it would be best if we wait until Barnabas arrives. I think he really should be here to tell you what we've learned." Quentin maintained a half jovial demeanor as he gave a resigned agreement to wait. The sound is heard of the big metal door opening momentarily, and then closing again. The sound of footsteps is then heard. Momentarily, Barnabas Collins descended the stairs. Professor Stokes stood pensively by, eagerly anticipating what the results of this covert gathering would reveal. Barnabas came to the center of the room and all eyes were focused on him. "I'm glad you all came." He said acknowledging all there. He then paced a few steps and said, "After long weeks of mystery, we are finally growing near to the time when we will defeat Judah Zachary." He then turned looking at them all and said, "For this night, finally, we know who he really is..."

(Three dramatic notes sound)

(Place Commercials Here)

Professor Stokes stood staring at Barnabas with his mouth gaped in surprise. Despite his usual calm and reserved demeanor, inside he was almost bursting with anticipation at what the next words he would hear might be. Quentin raised an eyebrow and equally awaited the news. Barnabas turned and paced a few steps, then suddenly said, "We believe that the spirit of Judah Zachary has possessed Trevor Halliburton!" Stokes face registered total dismay at the announcement. "Trevor Halliburton? I believe you mentioned he is an attorney in Collinsport. What connection would someone so far removed from the family have that Judah Zachary would choose such an unlikely vessel to inhabit?" he asked with a look of total astonishment. Barnabas quietly replied, "I must admit, Professor, that Julia and I also found the likelihood incredible. We were walking back to Collinwood after we left here this morning. We began discussing everything that has happened since our return from the past..."

(Almost dreamlike flashback)

Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman are walking through the woods on their way to Collinwood. "Selena said that Nick Bentine is Trevor Halliburton's partner. It doesn't make sense Julia!" Barnabas exclaimed. Julia stopped in her tracks and pondered the idea for a moment and then replied, "Barnabas! Roger Collins was almost killed by Gerald Fenton. That happened after he became Trevor Halliburton's client." Barnabas considered this for a moment and then said, "and when Joe Haskell intervened and caused him to fail in his mission, Judah had to try a different approach, so he befriended the family." Julia nodded and added, "That's why we can't reach into Gerald Fenton's psyche. Judah has erased his memory!" Barnabas looked troubled and said, "It's just too incredible Julia. We must be certain. We don't want to go after an innocent man. We must be sure it is Trevor Halliburton!" Julia paused as she tried to find ways to absolve Halliburton of any involvement. She then began slowly nodding her head side to side and said, "There is the matter of the paintings he sold you, Barnabas. Judah, being from the 17th century had no clue as to the real value of those paintings! That's why he sold them to you at such an incredible price!" Barnabas nodded positively and said, "I, being from the 18th century was in the dark as well. Selena did say that Halliburton sought for those paintings at a great price. He isn't a stupid man." A shocked look came over Julia's face and then she cautioned, "We must remember Barnabas that just as Gerard Stiles was Judah's helpless pawn, that Trevor Halliburton is equally victimized. Gerard was the original Quentin's friend. He would have never done the things he did had he not been taken over by Judah." (Present reality fades back in) "We knew we must let you know what we discovered." Barnabas concluded. Stokes remained quiet as he ruminated on this information. Quentin was slowly nodding his head and said, "That incident at the hospital with Halliburton is starting to make sense now. He thought I was the original Quentin. That's why he looked so frightened." Stokes looked truly troubled and then looked at them all suddenly and said, "I believe wisdom would dictate that we not allow him to know we have discovered his identity. Also, Miss Parker may be an unwitting ally in his cause. You should guard what you say to her Barnabas. We have no idea how strong a hold he may have over her." Barnabas looked concerned and said, "We must free her from his grasp, Professor. There must be some way we can release her from his influence!" Stokes lip protruded as he slowly nodded agreement and said, "We must not be too hasty though. She is in a strategic position to become a most useful ally. We need to find a way to turn that to our advantage without endangering the girl." Barnabas retorted, "Every moment she is under his influence she is in terrible danger!" Julia replied, "Professor Stokes is right Barnabas. Immediately pulling her away will alert him that something is wrong. We mustn't move too quickly!" Barnabas paced nervously and said, "I don't like it." Quentin placed a hand on Barnabas' shoulder and said, "From everything I've heard, it seems since she isn't a Collins, she's only being tricked into helping him get to us. As long as he thinks he has us fooled she shouldn't be in danger." Stokes agreed, "Quentin is right, Barnabas. We must plan to allow Judah Zachary to believe his Trojan Horse has been effective, while we try to discover a way to strike a defeating blow to him once and for all." (Long strain of music rises and fades)

The Admiral's Delight; a rather exclusive fine dining restaurant in Rockport.  
Trevor Halliburton and Carolyn Stoddard sit looking at the menu at a candlelit table. The waiter approaches the table and says, "Would you wish to see the wine list, Monsieur?" Trevor looked up at him and replied, "No, just tell me what your best wine is?" The waiter bowed slightly and said, "We have a very excellent Chardonnay, 1949, an excellent vintage." Trevor nodded approval and the waiter nodded and said, "Very good Sir. An excellent choice!" Trevor continued saying, "The lady will have the chef salad and the lobster delight, I shall have a chef salad as well, and the surf and turf, well done, if you please." The waiter bowed and said, "Very good indeed, Sir! I shall return with the salads momentarily." He turned and headed off to the kitchen. Carolyn looked around the restaurant in awe and said, "I've been coming to Rockport at least twice a week for years and never knew this place was here! How did you find it?" Trevor smiled and said, "A former client actually insisted on my meeting him here to discuss business. Since then, I've managed to find reasons to return at least twice a month." Carolyn smiled and said, "May all your clients have as much good taste." The waiter returned now with their goblets and wine. He pours a glass for Trevor to sample and approve. Trevor nodded approval and the waiter served Carolyn also then bowed and walked away leaving them alone again. Trevor raised his glass and said, "To many more evenings just like this, to share with those we hold dear." Carolyn blushed slightly like a girl with a high school crush then raised her glass as well. "So, how is your Uncle Roger doing?" Carolyn's eyes dropped a moment then she sighed and said, "He spends way too much time just closed up in his room. His spirit seems to be completely gone. He just stays behind that closed door moping." Trevor feigned concern and said, "That's terrible. We must find a way to get him out of the house one evening"  
The waiter returned once again and set the chef salads before them and turned briefly to get a small tray of various dressings. He then asked, "I recommend the house dressing." He then waited for them to choose the dressings of their choice. Then turned leaving the containers they chose in case they should want more than they originally took. Carolyn looked at Trevor and said, "I want you to know just how much I enjoy the time we spend together. You've really been good for David too. You should hear how much he talks about you. I think you've made a friend for life there." Trevor then replied, "He's a good boy. " Carolyn took a bite of her salad missing the evil gleam in Trevor's eyes. (Music fades)

(Place Commercials Here)

Barnabas, Julia, and Quentin look into the empty parallel time room that had taken Barnabas to that concurrently running alternate universe so many months before. "So you say Liz is willing to let you open up this part of the house to live in?" Quentin asked. Barnabas looked around the parallel time room nodding and said, "Yes, and with that doorway leading to that other time being forever sealed by the destruction of the other Collinwood, I see no reason why this room should not serve as an excellent drawing room." Julia gazed about the room and said, "What about the room where Megan was destroyed? What will you do with it?" Barnabas eyes dropped in sorrow remembering the awful thing they had to do in that room. Then with resolve he looked up and said, "The past belongs to the past. The curtains will remain open in that room at all times to let the glorious rays of the sun cleanse it of its awful darkness." Quentin paced about the room taking it all in as if trying to imagine it all cleaned up and furnished. He then turned and asked, "So, have you decided whether to close off this wing from the main house?" "Frankly, I haven't informed Elizabeth if I would accept her offer." Julia turned puzzled and said, "But you do plan to accept her offer, don't you?" Barnabas walked several paces taking in the room once more as if this final look would decide the question for him and said, "Yes. I see great potential here, and it also seems almost insulting to refuse her offer. I shall tell Willie. He was eager to set about rebuilding the Old House. This should prove to be less laborious, and more practical given our present situation. We need a base from which to battle our enemy. The Old House can wait until Judah Zachary is no longer a threat. I will tell Elizabeth of my decision. Come." The three left the room. Quentin paused for a moment and took one last look around the room, and then left, closing the door behind him.

Carolyn and Trevor exit The Admiral's Delight and pause under the canopy. "That had to be the biggest lobster I've ever eaten. I feel positively gorged!" Carolyn exclaimed her hands pressing on her stomach. Trevor blew slightly adding, "I had forgotten just how much surf and turf came with that meal. I expect I could not eat for a week and still not be hungry." Carolyn looked at Trevor quietly and said softly, "I enjoyed it very much, Trevor." She maintained her gaze on his eyes. He also looked longingly into her eyes. Slowly they moved closer and closer to each other, their eyes never leaving each others gaze. Their arms entwined as they melded into each other and their lips met. A long and passionate kiss follows. Slowly they separate still looking longingly at each other still. In an almost daze, Trevor softly says, "Well, I guess I better be getting you home. We can't have your family worrying about you." Carolyn looked dreamily into his eyes and said, "That's what I love about you. You're so considerate and thoughtful of other people's feelings." Then she stopped realizing the word she had just used. Her eyes darted away momentarily as she worried about whether she should have expressed herself using that particular word. What would Trevor think of her? He reached out taking her elbows into his hands looking deeply into her eyes and said, "It's alright. I understand completely. You see Carolyn; I'm in love with you too." A look came upon her face as if the greatest weight in the world had just been lifted off her shoulders. They gazed into each others eyes again for a long moment before once again melding into another long passionate kiss.

(Place Commercials Here)

Julia and Barnabas stand in the drawing room. "Mrs. Stoddard looked positively delighted when you told her you would accept her offer Barnabas." Julia exclaimed. Barnabas nodded swirling the remnants of the celebratory drink around in the glass. "Yes, I can't remember the last time I saw her so pleased about anything." He said, and then added, "Willie was delighted when I asked how he would like the job of restoring the West wing." He then turned to Julia and said, "What did I ever do to earn such devotion from Willie, Julia? I treated him so cruelly when I was imprisoned by the curse. He knows he is free to leave my employ anytime, yet he remains. I don't understand it." Julia tilted her head to one side and thoughtfully replied, "Barnabas, before Angelique afflicted you with the curse, you were a warm, kind and sensitive and caring man. Somehow, I think Willie senses the real man that was suppressed deep inside the heart of violence you once displayed. The longer he remained with you, the more you revealed the person you really are deep inside. Do you remember when you would tell us of your old servant, Ben? You weren't able to see the endearment you held for that man in your face like the rest of did. Willie knows that a deeply hurting man lived inside pushed down by the more callous and harsh man that the curse transformed you into. I remember Vicki and Carolyn telling me what Willie was like before you arrived. A brash, self centered, bully who imagined himself the womanizer, and wanted to pick a fight with every man he met. If you hadn't intervened in his life when you did, he would have likely died in bar fight one night picking on the wrong person." Barnabas pondered on this, still not feeling absolved of the guilt he felt, but then said, "Carolyn. I'm concerned that she is becoming too deeply involved with Trevor Halliburton. As Professor Stokes said, we cannot intervene lest we reveal what we know." Julia's eyes blinked and she added in a discouraging tone, "It would be useless to try, Barnabas. Do you remember how she would not listen when you tried to warn her about Jeb Hawkes? Nothing you said would dissuade her. Whatever you do to try to help her must be done in spite of her." Barnabas nodded agreement hesitantly. "Yes, to try to convince her of what we are dealing with will only alienate her. We must destroy Judah Zachary without her help.

Trevor and Carolyn stand at the edge of the beach still kissing passionately. They slowly separate and Carolyn looks into his eyes and breathlessly says, "It's so strange. I feel as if I've always known you. That one day we would meet and be drawn to each other. I didn't know who you were, but I knew you would come. I can't explain how natural this whole thing feels. I've only known you for a few weeks. But I know we were destined to be together. Does that sound silly?" Trevor gazed lovingly into her eyes and said, "No, it doesn't sound silly at all. It sounds as if you were reading my mind and speaking my words. I know exactly how you feel, because I feel the same way. But we should go now, before everybody really gets worried." Carolyn smiled and followed him back up to the parking lot. They walk to his car and Trevor opened the door for her to get in. (Camera shoots the scene in the distance as the car pulls from the space and disappears down the road. The camera pulls back slightly to reveal the silhouetted shoulder of a man who had been watching the entire series of events. Three dramatic notes sound.)

Barnabas Collins.  
JONATHAN FRID

Carolyn Stoddard.  
NANCY BARRETT

Julia Hoffman.  
GRAYSON HALL

Quentin Collins.  
DAVID SELBY

Professor Stokes.  
THAYER DAVID

Trevor Halliburton/Judah Zachary.  
KEITH PRENTICE

Waiter.  
BRIAN STURDIVANT

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Scenic Design SY TOMASHOFF

Music Supervisor SYBIL WEINBERGER

Costume Design MOSTOLLER

Make up VINCENT LOSCALZO

Associate Producer KEN McEWEN

Assistant to the producer HARRIET ROHR

Unit Manager PATRICK PLEVEN

Technical Director J.J. LUPATKIN

Lighting Director MEL HANDELSMAN

Audio FRANK BAILEY HENRY PLIMACK

Sound Effects ED BLAINEY

Video RUDY PICCIRILLO ROSS SKIPPER

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer 


	28. Chapter 28

Episode 1252

A terrible secret has been uncovered at the Great Estate of Collinwood; A secret which must remain a secret except to those who wage a relentless battle to free the Collins family from the forces of evil that have plagued them for so long. An evil and vicious man has been unmasked, though he wears it still. For there are those who have seen through that mask, and must find a way to destroy him before he learns that his secret is a secret no longer.

Trevor Halliburton sits quietly at his desk. His fingers steepled before his lips as he plots the move he will make next. The sound of the outer door opening shakes him from the world of contemplation he was submersed in. A knock is heard on the office door followed by the sound of Selena Parker's voice. "Trevor? Are you here yet?" she said through the closed door. Halliburton sat up straight in the chair and replied, "Yes. Come in Selena." The door opened and Selena stepped inside smiling. "Good morning!" She said in a jovial manner. "Trevor smiled back and said, "I'll never figure out how you can be so bursting with enthusiasm so early in the morning. It is refreshing to say the least." Selena's smile then turned into one of curiosity as she said, "I've been meaning to ask you, Trevor. Where is Nick? I haven't seen him here in days?" The look on Trevor's face then became one like the child whose mother just walked in and caught him with his hand in the cookie jar as his mouth dropped, aghast at the question he had just been asked.  
(Three dramatic notes sound)

(Place Commercials Here)

Trevor Halliburton momentarily sat totally in horror for the space of about two full seconds. He then rose and assumed a more confident manner and said, "Oh that! I completely forgot to tell you he was subpoenaed back to Phoenix on a case that was supposed to be closed, but was suddenly reopened by the sitting Judge. I'm so sorry I forget to let you know about it." Selena paused a moment and then replied, "Oh that's alright. I can see where it could have slipped your mind. I was just curious, that's all." Trevor then decided it was best to change the subject quickly before he had to whip up any other lies on the fly. "So, how are things with you and Barnabas Collins?" Selena smiled slightly and said, "Ok, I suppose. He's had a lot on his mind lately after losing that beautiful house, and he wasn't feeling well either. He got ill returning home from the theatre the last time we were out. He did call me this morning. He wants me to come out to Collinwood to see something. He was very secretive about it. Some kind of surprise, He wouldn't say what." Trevor nodded with a puzzled expression as he pondered why Collins might be so secretive. He then said, "Tell you what, I'm going to be leaving the office at 2 O'clock today. I won't be back for a couple of days. Why don't you just close up early? You can get an early start on your preparations for the evening." Selena looked at him inquisitively and asked, "Sudden business trip?" Trevor sat back down behind the desk once again and said, "Oh no, nothing like that. I'm just going to be driving up the coast. I haven't taken any time off for a while; I have no cases going to docket in the next few days, so I thought I'd make the most of it." Selena thought for a moment and then replied, "I think I'll do just that! Well, I better get to work. Your first appointment will be here in about 20 minutes." She then turned and left the room leaving Trevor sitting at the desk again deep in thought.

Dr. Edward Bertrand sat across from Gerald Fenton at Windcliff Sanitarium. He watched Fenton with a keen eye as he spoke with him. "Now Gerald, You said you have a problem with gambling. The gambling problem left you in dire straits for money. Is that right?" Fenton nodded that this was indeed true and blankly said, "Yes. " Bertrand then probed a bit further and said, "So now you owe somebody a lot of money, and you have no way to pay it?" Fenton again nodded and said, "Yes. I owed $700 and the bookkeeper said I had one day to come up with what I owed or he would have to turn the matter over to collections." Bertrand, knowing full well what he meant by "collections" did not let him know he understood this street slang. This was the most Fenton had opened up since coming to the institution, and he wanted to evoke even more participation and said, "Well now Mr. Fenton, collection agencies aren't always such a bad thing. Very often they will set up finance plans to help you meet reachable goals." Fenton began nodding his head side to side and said, "You don't understand, Doctor. It's not that kind of collections. You don't pay these collectors the full amount when they come for it they start breaking things." Just the kind of opening up Bertrand was looking for. Fenton is now communicating in full sentences with some measure of coherency. So he probed further, "Well now, I hardly see how that makes very much sense Mr. Fenton. They come and break your personal belongings rather than confiscating them and selling them to get the money you owe them?" Fenton became wide eyed looking in disbelief at Bertrand that he could be so completely ignorant and said, "Body parts, Doctor. They come and break fingers, arms, legs." Bertrand then nodded acknowledgement and said, "Ahh, so I see why someone might become desperate in such an event. So, how did you resolve to appease these barbarians?" He felt a bit foolish since he understood the scenario so very well, and had to feign ignorance, but the ploy was achieving the desired goal. Fenton then said, "I managed the books at Collins Enterprises. Thousands of dollars passed through my hands daily and all I could do was look at it and think about how so little of it would solve all my troubles. So one night I decided to make an alteration in the reports that would make some of it just disappear." Bertrand found it difficult to restrain his excitement. He already had heard this story in fragments many times before, but now Fenton was beginning to sound completely rational for the first time. "So, you made it disappear into your own pocket?" Fenton nodded remembering the very relief he had felt when he first pulled off the embezzlement. Bertrand then said, "Then you used that money to pay the collectors?" Fenton then replied, "Yes. I paid them what I owed them and then went out to celebrate." Bertrand slowly nodded and said, "So you took more money than you actually needed to pay the debts, I take it?" Fenton replied, "I had $300 left over, so I went out and had some drinks." Bertrand stood up and walked over in front of a bookcase and said, "Surely you didn't drink $300 worth in a single evening?" Fenton's eyes dropped as he hesitated to reply to the last query. Bertrand's thoughts are heard audibly. "Ah yes. Emotional response! Regret! Shame! It's working!" He then walked over to the desk and placed his hands on it and bent over looking at Gerald Fenton and said, "Then you took the rest, placed a bet, and started the whole cycle all over again!" Fenton's hands covered his face. He looked out at Bertrand between spread fingers and could not speak. He simply began crying and dropped his face in shame into his hands. Bertrand turned away partly sorrowed that he had to bring Fenton to this point, but also overjoyed that a Turning point in the treatment had been achieved. (Sad music trails out.)

(Place Commercials Here)

Three knocks are heard on the front door at Collinwood. Barnabas stood in the drawing room in front of the fireplace. He was jarred from his daydreaming by the knocks and went to answer it. He opened the door to reveal Selena standing there. "Surprise!" she said raising her hands and smiling. "Selena, you're early. I didn't expect you for several more hours." Selena replied, Trevor took a couple of days off and left early so I didn't have anything better to do, so I thought I'd just come on out here. Don't tell me I spoiled your surprise." Barnabas then nodded and said, "Oh no, do come in Selena. Here. Let me take your wrap." Selena stood as Barnabas lifted the wrap from around her shoulders and hung it in the entryway. He then motioned toward the stairs. "Come. What I want you to see is upstairs." He offered his arm and she slipped her own arm into his as the mounted the stairs together.  
The scene is the formerly abandoned East wing. The camera focuses on the closed doors that lead to the old parallel time room. A door is heard opening as Willie Loomis enters the hallway from another room in the corridor. He is holding a very old antique table lamp in one hand while he polishes it with the other. He looks up from his activity as another door opens down the corridor. Barnabas and Selena approach. "Hey Barnabas, Miss Pahkah. You gonna like what I done with this room." He said as he motioned toward the double doors. Barnabas saw that Willie was proud of his accomplishment and nodded saying, "Go ahead Willie." A big smile crossed Willie's face as he threw open the double doors to reveal an immaculate candlelit room fully furnished. Barnabas' mouth dropped in surprise as he saw the painting Sam Evans had done of him above the mantle. He looked at Willie as his mouth silently formed the word, "How?" Willie grinned and said, "Ya remembah I got to the Old House ahead of ya afta the fyah? I saw that the pictcha didn't bun, so I hid it away to suprize ya." Selena wandered about the room in awe at Willie's accomplishment as Barnabas stood completely moved by Willie's gesture. He choked back the urge to let a tear come to his eye, but Willie saw the emotion in his eyes nonetheless. He then said, "So fah, this is the only room I got done. Yah didn't tell me which one you wanted fah ya bedroom, Barnabas." Barnabas stood still choked up with emotion and managed to say, "I have yet to decide Willie. You've done a remarkable job with this room though." Selena ran her hand up and down the linen drapes and said, "These are very old. How did you manage to get them so clean? Willie gave a nervous grin and said, I can't take no credit fah that. I took 'em inta Collinsport an the cleanahs fixed 'em up real nice. Hey Barnabas, Just wait til Julia sees this room. She'll be shuah that parallel time thing is back." Barnabas then turned to Willie and said, "I think you have done enough for one day Willie. This far surpasses anything I expected. Why don't you take the rest of the evening off. You deserve it." Willie slipped his hands into his back pockets and smiled. "So ya like it, huh Barnabas?" Barnabas slowly nodded and said, "Indeed. I like it very much, Willie." Willie smiled, then nervously shuffled a moment and then said, "I'll leave you two to talk. See ya tonight Barnabas." Barnabas nodded and said, "Thank you Willie." Willie then left the room closing the doors behind him.

Dr. Bertrand resumed his seat behind the desk and then spoke. "Now Gerald, let's talk about how you were found out. When did you discover that the company was on to you?" Gerald Fenton seemed to experience a bit of difficulty at this point in recalling the events. He looked confused and placed two fingers below his lower lip as he tried to remember. Then an expression of sudden recall crossed his face and he said. "I had taken some more money and paid the bookie, and was at The Blue Whale having a drink when Roger Collins came in and asked the bartender if I had a tab going. The bartender told him I didn't and then he turned to look at me. I had never had any negative dealings with him, and I couldn't understand why he looked so angry at me, and then he yelled out loud enough for the whole room to hear that he wanted my keys to the cannery and that he knew I had been taking money and fired me right there in front of everybody. I had no idea anybody suspected a thing. When he said he knew what I had been doing, I had a real strange feeling." Bertrand cupped his chin in his hand in curiosity and said, "Can you describe that feeling?" Fenton struggled a moment as he tried to bring back the experience. Then he slowly began to remember and said, "It was... It was like, I was scared to death about what he do. Would he go to the police and have me arrested, but at the same time like a heavy weight was lifted. That I didn't have to hide what I was doing anymore. Then he told me no charges would be pressed if I got out of town." The doctor leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs in masculine style and interlocked his fingers and said, "But you didn't leave town, did you?" Fenton then replied slowly as if again having difficulty recalling again. He said, "No. I mean, I meant to. But... "He struggled, but nothing further would come. He looked extremely frustrated that he could not remember anything else. Dr. Bertrand then stood up and said, "It's alright, Gerald. You made remarkable progress. We will let you have some time to rest, and we'll resume at another time. Don't let it trouble you too much. It will come to you if you don't labor too hard on it. If you struggle with it, it will most likely elude you. Just get some rest and we'll talk tomorrow." Fenton sighed and stood. "But it was so close!" He shook his head in confusion a moment then turned went to door where an orderly waited outside. The door closed and Bertrand picked up the phone and dialed. After a moment, he spoke. "Dr. Julia Hoffman, please." Another brief pause while he waits for her to be called to the phone. "Dr. Hoffman. Dr. Bertrand here. I thought you should know that Gerald Fenton is beginning to come around. I expect he should have total recall very shortly. Yes. I certainly will. Thank you, Doctor. I'll expect you in a few days. Good bye. Bertrand hung up the phone and contemplated the events of the session that had just concluded. (Music out)

"Your new living arrangements seem to suit you, Barnabas. I think it's marvelous that Mrs. Stoddard let you open up this section of the house." Selena remarked. Barnabas pensively nodded agreement that he was somewhat pleased at the arrangement. She then added, "Oh I know it can never replace what you lost, but it's really a great alternative. I know I like it." Barnabas nodded quietly. "You seem preoccupied. Is anything wrong, Barnabas?" she asked. Barnabas sat with his fingers steepled before his chin and said, "No, I apologize if I've made you feel unwelcome. I was just thinking about that man who burned in the fire. The police still haven't been able to identify him." Selena's eyes dropped as she said, "That reminds me, I was remembering that ring they found, and how much it looked like Mr. Bentine's ring. I was going to ask him where he bought it, but Trevor said he had to go out of town for a few days." Barnabas' face registered a look of confirmation as he realized that of course an explanation would have had to be conjured by Judah to explain Nicholas' absence. Barnabas struggled with his emotions and his thoughts wrestled with his soul to be expressed to Selena. "If only I could tell her. No, I can't take the risk that he doesn't have access to her thoughts. I know she is willing helping him. I must find a way to protect her from Judah, but how? How can I get her out of harm's way? There must be a way! There must!" Selena's voice interrupted his thoughts as a gasp came from her lips. Barnabas rose and walked over to her and said, what is it Selena?" Her eyes were wide in disbelief. She then said, "It must have been my imagination; I could have sworn I saw someone standing at the other end of that corridor!" Barnabas looked out the doors and down the hall to the door leading to the main part of the house. Seeing no one there, he took her elbows in his arms and said, "Well, there's no one there now. Perhaps you're tired." Selena thought a moment, and said, "Maybe, but I was sure I saw a robed, hooded figure at the end of that hall!" Barnabas eyes grew wide at this second mention of a figure robed in white with a hood.  
(Three dramatic notes sound)

(Place Commercials Here)

Barnabas Collins.  
JONATHAN FRID

Willie Loomis.  
JOHN KARLEN

Selena Parker.  
KATE JACKSON

Gerald Fenton.  
MICHAEL STROKA

Trevor Halliburton/Judah Zachary KEITH PRENTICE

Dr. Bertrand.  
JERED MICKEY

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Scenic Design SY TOMASHOFF

Music Supervisor SYBIL WEINBERGER

Costume Design MOSTOLLER

Make up VINCENT LOSCALZO

Associate Producer KEN McEWEN

Assistant to the producer HARRIET ROHR

Unit Manager PATRICK PLEVEN

Technical Director J.J. LUPATKIN

Lighting Director MEL HANDELSMAN

Audio FRANK BAILEY HENRY PLIMACK

Sound Effects ED BLAINEY

Video RUDY PICCIRILLO ROSS SKIPPER

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer 


	29. Chapter 29

Episode 1253

Collinwood has seen a resurrection. For a section of the Great House that has been dead for many years, is now alive again. Barnabas Collins now lives in the formerly deserted East Wing of the mansion. It is from here that he seeks to rid the house of the greatest enemy it has ever known. For Judah Zachary, the man ultimately responsible for the curse that has opened generations of the Collins family to all manner of evil and supernatural occurrences, has now appeared himself in the present time, seeking to bring the family to it's final demise...

"Your new living arrangements seem to suit you, Barnabas. I think it's marvelous that Mrs. Stoddard let you open up this section of the house." Selena remarked. Barnabas pensively nodded agreement that he was somewhat pleased at the arrangement. She then added, "Oh I know it can never replace what you lost, but it's really a great alternative. I know I like it." Barnabas nodded quietly. "You seem preoccupied. Is anything wrong, Barnabas?" she asked. Barnabas sat with his fingers steepled before his chin and said, "No, I apologize if I've made you feel unwelcome. I was just thinking about that man who burned in the fire. The police still haven't been able to identify him." Selena's eyes dropped as she said, "That reminds me, I was remembering that ring they found, and how much it looked like Mr. Bentine's ring. I was going to ask him where he bought it, but Trevor said he had to go out of town for a few days." Barnabas' face registered a look of confirmation as he realized that of course an explanation would have had to be conjured by Judah to explain Nicholas' absence. Barnabas struggled with his emotions and his thoughts wrestled with his soul to be expressed to Selena. "If only I could tell her. No, I can't take the risk that he doesn't have access to her thoughts. I know she is not willing helping him. I must find a way to protect her from Judah, but how? How can I get her out of harm's way? There must be a way! There must!" Selena's voice interrupted his thoughts as a gasp came from her lips. Barnabas rose and walked over to her and said, what is it Selena?" Her eyes were wide in disbelief. She then said, "It must have been my imagination; I could have sworn I saw someone standing at the other end of that corridor!" Barnabas looked out the doors and down the hall to the door leading to the main part of the house. Seeing no one there, he took her elbows in his arms and said, "Well, there's no one there now. Perhaps you're tired." Selena thought a moment, and said, "Maybe, but I was sure I saw a robed, hooded figure at the end of that hall!" Barnabas eyes grew wide at this second mention of a figure robed in white with a hood.  
(Three dramatic notes sound)

"You saw someone in a robe at the end of the hall?" Barnabas asked urgently. Selena looked totally bewildered and said, "Well I thought I did, but there doesn't seem to be anyone there now." She said still looking confused. Barnabas turned and paced the room as he struggled with whether or not to confirm to Selena that what she saw was not her imagination. He paused a brief moment at the window. How much should he tell her? Could he confirm to her that she did see the robed woman without arousing her curiosity about why she should appear? He didn't even know himself why this mysterious robed woman had suddenly appeared, but whoever she is, she seems to be an ally. Why else would she see Adam to safety when the fire broke out? His thoughts were interrupted by Selena as she said laughingly, "Don't tell me the house is haunted. You act as if you thought I really saw that figure. I think I've just seen too many late night movies lately." Barnabas so wanted to tell her all this very moment, but she had given him the perfect reasoning to explain it all away. Hesitantly he said, "I suppose you're right. It would seem both of us are tired. Let me take you home, Selena." She came close to him, and he looked into her eyes, and they kissed for a moment. She then slipped her arm into his and they departed down the corridor.

Gerald Fenton lies in his hospital room wracking his thoughts in spite of Dr. Bertrand's recommendation that he relax and allow it to come naturally. He remembers Roger leaving the Blue Whale after their public confrontation. He then struggles as the next thoughts will not come to him. He then remembers returning to the Blue Whale at some future time and again unable to remember anything except entering, and then suddenly finding himself confined at the sanitarium. He tosses and turns on the bed only to hear an unknown voice saying, "You are alone Gerald Fenton, Alone. Alone! Alone!" He sits up on the bed clasping his forehead in his palms, his fingers dig at his hair as if he meant to pull it out of his scalp as his eyes show utter confusion and bewilderment. He springs to his feet looking about the room as if he thought he would find some clue there as to what this madness all meant. He paces the room back and forth and finally goes to the door. Trying the knob, he finds it locked from the outside. He waves his arms in a motion of resignation and paces a few more steps. "Why can't I remember?" he says aloud in desperation. He paces the room a few more steps and slides both hands into his back pockets and looks at the ceiling as if asking heaven silently to help him. A look of curiosity crosses his face as he withdraws his hands from his pockets and brings a small white business card around looking at it with utter shock. "Trevor Halliburton, Attorney at Law" he said as if a revelation had suddenly struck. (Camera blurs as a flashback comes to his mind)  
A well dressed man at the end of the bar had been watching the exchange between the two men. He took one last sip of his drink and rose from his seat. He walked over to Fenton as he reached into his breast pocket. "Mr. Fenton?" he said as the man turned to see who was addressing him. "My name is Trevor Halliburton." He handed a business card to Fenton and continued. "I'm an attorney, Mr. Fenton. If you'd like to come by my office tomorrow afternoon, Oh, about two o'clock I just may be able to be a great help to you." Fenton looked at the card then back at the man. Halliburton had a mischievous smirk on his face.

Fenton's eyes grew wide as the memory poured forth as if a dam had burst. He looked again at the card he held in his hand as if it were a winning lottery ticket. A triumphant smile crossed his face as he knew he must tell Dr. Bertrand what he had remembered. He takes two steps toward the door and suddenly freezes stock still. Materializing in front of the door was a transparent disembodied head. A middle aged bald man sneered at him. Fenton's eyes grew wide in terror. They looked as if they might well pop from their sockets. Then the sound of evil laughter is heard. The head, its laughter increasing in volume and intensity moved closer and closer. Gerald Fenton's head nodded side to side as if trying to say "No!" It nodded even faster in desperation. He opened his mouth to cry out for help, but no sound came forth. He backs into a corner as the head came closer and closer. His hands rise to cover his face. Closer; closer. (Camera fades to black. Three dramatic notes sound)

(Place Commercials Here)

Morning dawns over Collinwood. Quentin Collins emerges from the doorway under the landing in the foyer and strolls into the drawing room to find Elizabeth Stoddard sipping coffee as she read a letter from the stack she had on the desk. "Well, Good morning, Elizabeth! Not hail, sleet, snow or anything else will keep you from the morning mail I see!" Liz smiled briefly at his levity and replied, "No, someone must. I really feel that Roger should be thinking about returning to the matters of business. Mr. Thorsen does an adequate enough job, but you can't expect him to handle things with the same zeal as someone who owns the business. I do wish he would stop exiling himself in that room every waking hour." Quentin now much more somber than before added, "I just came from his room. He must have started drinking at the crack of dawn. There's no way he could report anywhere in the condition he's in!" An exasperated look crossed Liz's face as she could already see in her mind the drunken stupor he must be in. I must confront him, Quentin. I cannot allow this to go on. I simply can't. I know I can't even begin to know what it's like to go through what Roger has been through, but it's time for him to start shouldering some responsibility. He wasn't paralyzed as the doctor's thought he might be. I'm going to confront him, Quentin. As soon as Carolyn returns, I am going to tell Roger it's enough!" Quentin raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh, you mean Carolyn isn't here?" The exasperation disappeared from her face and she became more congenial and said, "No, she went out of town. I don't expect her back until tomorrow. "Quentin poured a cup of the freshly brewed coffee for himself from the urn on the coffee table. He raised the cup to take a sip. "That Trevor Halliburton is an exceptional young man, don't you think, Quentin?" Liz asked. Quentin froze the cup where it was as his eyes took on a look of sudden surprise. "So, Carolyn is with Trevor Halliburton?" he asked curiously. Liz smiled and said, "Yes. He asked her to join him at some sort of annual affair that's held up the coast." Quentin sipped the coffee and continued to look suspicious at this news. He felt so helpless, knowing he wanted to shake Carolyn into the realization of what she was involved with while also realizing the even greater danger of interfering. He also realized he could not reveal his thoughts about Trevor Halliburton to Liz. He looked at his watch and said, "I didn't realize how late it was. I'm off to Boston, and the plane leaves in about a half an hour. Do excuse me." He placed his cup back on the tray and quickly left the house. Liz slightly smiled and returned to the work at hand.

Camera focuses on an office door. It reads, Dr. Edward Bertrand. The door opens and Dr. Bertrand emerges followed by Julia Hoffman. "It was simply marvelous, Dr. He was coherent. He had rational thought processes; the automaton behavior was no longer present. He speaks in full ration statements." Bertrand relayed to Julia as she eagerly listened and nodded. "So you recommend stepping up the treatments?" she asked looking at Dr. Bertrand. The doctor paused a moment, and considered and said, "Maybe in another day or so. I think we need to exercise caution. He does still have several lapses in his memory, and I fear moving too fast could jeopardize the progress we've achieved so far. He is remembering being confronted by Collins about the extorting of funds, but when he tries to reach the next stage, he experiences one of his lapses and tries too hard to compensate. That frustrates him and he taxes himself trying to force it all to come together." Julia looked purposefully taking in all the doctor has to say. They begin walking down the corridor. "Last night, he was right on the verge of a breakthrough. I advised him to get some rest and maybe today we could try to learn a little more. I'm quite concerned about him not letting the events come back naturally." They stop in front of room 207. Bertrand's hand grasps the door knob and turns it. "I really think you'll be surprised at..." The door opens to reveal Gerald Fenton sitting up straight on the floor in the corner of the room with a look of frozen horror on his face. They look at each other in shock and rush over to Fenton. Julia grabs Fenton's wrist to check his pulse. Julia's eyes drop momentarily, she then turns to Bertrand and says, "He's DEAD!" Bertrand's mouth opens in total shock at the news hardly able to believe his ears. (Three dramatic notes sound)

(Place Commercials Here)

Julia Hoffman and Dr. Bertrand stand watching as two orderlies shown only from the shoulders down carry the body of Gerald Fenton from the room. Bertrand sighed with a sound of defeat and said, "We were so very close. I think another day, two at the most, we could have asked him anything. I just don't understand it!" Julia nodded with equal defeat saying, "There was vitally important information hidden in Gerald Fenton's mind. More vital than you realize Dr. Information that is now lost to us forever!" Bertrand stood exasperated at this new turn of events and gazed at his shoes in disappointment. Julia's countenance also fell. Her peripheral vision caught something in the corner where Gerald had been found. Curiously she walked over to see what it was. Bending over, she picks it up. A look of understanding and realization crosses her face as she sees, Trevor Halliburton, Attorney at Law. (Long dramatic strains of music roll climaxing in a crashing crescendo.)

Elizabeth Stoddard.  
JOAN BENNETT

Barnabas Collins.  
JONATHAN FRID

Dr. Julia Hoffman.  
GRAYSON HALL

Quentin Collins.  
DAVID SELBY

Gerald Fenton.  
MICHAEL STROKA

Selena Parker.  
KATE JACKSON

Dr. Bertrand.  
JERED MICKEY

Head of Judah Zachary.  
MICHAEL McGUIRE

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Scenic Design SY TOMASHOFF

Music Supervisor SYBIL WEINBERGER

Costume Design MOSTOLLER

Make up VINCENT LOSCALZO

Associate Producer KEN McEWEN

Assistant to the producer HARRIET ROHR

Unit Manager PATRICK PLEVEN

Technical Director J.J. LUPATKIN

Lighting Director MEL HANDELSMAN

Audio FRANK BAILEY HENRY PLIMACK

Sound Effects ED BLAINEY

Video RUDY PICCIRILLO ROSS SKIPPER

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer 


	30. Chapter 30

Episode 1254

Death stalks in the shadows. Watching... waiting... Its net is spread, as it waits for an unwary traveler to stumble into its trap. Tonight, death gloats as it claims a long awaited victim. Gerald Fenton, whom it was thought could provide invaluable clues to the destruction of Judah Zachary has been snared; thrust into death's net by the evil warlock. Now Barnabas Collins, Julia Hoffman, Professor Stokes, and Quentin Collins must find a different means to unravel the threads of treachery being woven around those who inhabit the halls of Collinwood...

Professor Stokes sits in his armchair reading "The Rockport Reporter." He turns a page and adjusts his monocle to better see the small print. The front door opens and Adam enters. He carries a book which hangs from his grip. He holds it loosely by his knee. A dejected look is on his face as he drops into a nearby chair. Professor Stokes looks up from his reading seeing the droopy look on Adam's face. "Well if I didn't know better, from the look on your face, I'd think the library closed." Stokes said as he laid the newspaper aside giving full attention to Adam. The latter only sat still looking mournfully and without looking up replied, "No Professor, I just don't feel much like reading right now." Stokes arose and peered at him carefully. He noticed the aging had increased a bit since their last conversation and said, "Perhaps Dr. Hoffman should examine you again, Adam. You may be suffering from fatigue. As one ages they do tend to tire more quickly." Adam looked up at Stokes and said, "It's not fatigue, Professor. I know I'm going to die. I'm going to die so Barnabas can keep on living. It's just not fair, Professor!" Stokes lips protruded as he surmised the situation and said, "You've refused any further testing by Dr. Hoffman. Without further research, any hope of finding a way to halt the progression of your aging isn't even possible." Adam stood and looked at Stokes and said, "Do you really think Dr. Hoffman is going to do anything to help me if it might bring harm to Barnabas? This is supposed to be happening to him, not to me. No! She would smile and offer hope, and do whatever it takes to help Barnabas, and right now that means making sure this happens to me and not him!" Stokes pouted as he thought on what to say to Adam. He then replied, Adam, you must understand that Julia Hoffman is doing all she can to get to the source of your malady. That source is an evil man named Judah Zachary. The only hope of helping either you or Barnabas is to destroy Judah Zachary. It is his curse that is doing this to you. You mustn't villainize her." Adam remained depressed and said, "It's no use, Professor. I'm going to die, and before I do, I want to see Carolyn." A look of shock crossed Professor Stokes face when he heard this news. (Dramatic music out)

(Place Commercials Here)

Stokes stood shocked as Adam repeated his desire. "If I'm going to die, then I want to see Carolyn before I do." Stokes looked directly into Adam's face and with a tone of genuine concern said, "Adam, you don't realize what you're asking. You cannot see Carolyn in your present condition. She does not know the true nature of your existence. She would never be able to understand why you have aged so rapidly." Adam looked coldly at Stokes and replied, "I have no need to protect Barnabas Collins. I will tell her everything!" Stokes looked alarmed at Adam's declaration and said, "Adam, I can understand that you have no fondness for Barnabas Collins. You are however quite fond of Carolyn Stoddard. If you care for her you can accomplish nothing good or constructive by trying to destroy Barnabas. She simply could not understand your current condition." Remaining resolute, he replied, "I will make her understand. I don't care what happens to Barnabas Collins." With that said, he stormed out the front door leaving Stokes quite concerned about this new development.

Barnabas stood gazing thoughtfully out the East wing drawing room window. His lips pursed momentarily, and his eyes dropped as he said, "So Gerald Fenton is dead." Julia Hoffman stood by the fireplace and replied, "Yes. Dr. Bertrand and I found him in his room this morning. He had a look of absolute terror on his face, Barnabas." After a moment of pensive thought, Barnabas turned away from the window keeping his fingers interlocked behind his back and paced a couple of steps and said, "Murdered by Judah Zachary!" Julia's eyes fluttered and she said, "The official autopsy states a massive cardiac thrombosis." Pacing to the other side of the room, Barnabas turned again to face Julia and said, "But we both know that Judah Zachary was the cause of Fenton's death." Again Julia's eyes fluttered as she seemingly reluctantly nodded and quietly said, "Yes." Barnabas took a seat in the armchair, folded his hands and sighed, "Every time we seem to have Judah on the run he slips from our grasp. We could kill Trevor Halliburton, but Judah would simply find someone else to possess." Julia nodded and said, "Then we would have the impossible task of again trying to learn who that someone was." Biting her fingernails, she paced a few steps and said, "No, you're absolutely right. We cannot afford to lose the ground we've already gained. We must find some other way!" At that moment a knock came at the big double doors. Barnabas and Julia looked at each other as if to ask, "Were you expecting anyone?" Both then indicated to each other that they were not. Julia walked to the double doors and opened them to reveal a very troubled looking Professor Stokes. "Eliot! We didn't know you were coming." Stokes stepped inside and said, "No, I don't suppose you did. I'm afraid I have some rather disturbing news. Adam is certain that his impending death is near." After a dramatic pause he adds, "He insists on seeing Carolyn Stoddard!" Barnabas mouth gaped, and Julia's eyes fluttered as they all exchange looks of shock. (Three dramatic notes sound)

(Place Commercials Here)

Barnabas and Julia still stand looking shocked at Professor Stokes announcement. "You did explain that that's not possible?" Julia asked looking inquisitively. Stokes nodded and replied, "In no uncertain terms, but you both know how unreasonable Adam can be. He left the house this morning unwilling to listen to reason. I was hopeful that he wasn't coming directly here." Barnabas stood and said, "Well it would do him little good. Carolyn is away from Collinwood." Julia still looked quite concerned and asked, "You did remind him that in his present state Carolyn would never recognize him?" Stokes nodded with his lower lip protruding and said, "Yes. He is quite confident he can make her recognize him and explain the cause of his affliction so that she comprehends it all clearly." A frightened look then crossed Julia's face as she said, "So he plans to tell her about Barnabas' involvement?" Stokes again nodded and replied, "The limited part he is aware of. To my knowledge he is not aware of your former state or exactly why you sought to put your life force in that body. Only that it was something terrible." Barnabas sighed and dropped his head and said, "Sometimes life was far simpler when I didn't have a conscience and simply killed anyone who was a threat to my safety. Now we must also be on guard for him to appear here. How will we deal with him if he does appear?" Julia then turned to Stokes and said, "I'm afraid yours wasn't the first bad news to be brought to Barnabas this morning, Professor." She paused a second and then said, "Gerald Fenton is dead." The monocle dropped from Professor Stokes eye and he said, "Gerald Fenton, dead? I thought he was safely contained at Wyndcliff Sanitarium." "He was." Julia said dejectedly, and then added, "He suffered a massive heart attack last night." Stokes nodded knowingly and said, "And you suspect supernatural causes?" Julia nodded that she did. Stokes then said "I must confess to a certain feeling of uncertainty about how we should proceed further." This statement caught both Barnabas and Julia off guard as Stokes always seemed to have an answer to everything. Barnabas paced a few steps and said, "We must find answers. The questions continue grow. Who is the mysterious hooded woman? Why does she keep appearing?" His last comment was immediately caught by both Julia and Stokes. "She has been seen again?" Stokes asked as he steps closer to Barnabas. The latter nodded saying, "Yes. Selena saw her at the end of the corridor there. She appeared for an instant, and then vanished." Julia's eyes narrowed moment and asked, "You saw her too?" Barnabas nodded and said, "No." Stokes then said, "It is hardly unlikely she only imagined it if her description matched the one given by Adam." Barnabas nodded saying, "I made no mention of the woman to her, so she must have seen her." Stokes stood pondering with two fingers posed against his lower lip. (Music trails out)

A door opens in the cobweb filled corridor of the West wing. Adam walks down the corridor and opens yet another door. This was the door to the room where he had been hidden during his brief stay at Collinwood. It looked much as he remembered it. Some of the very books he used to read were still there on the table. He picked one up and smiled as his thoughts traveled back. "I remember this book. I talked to Carolyn about this book. She told me about love. I remember holding Carolyn here in this room. Where are you, Carolyn? I don't want to die before I see you." His eyes fell on the open closet door and the length of rope that he had used to confine Victoria Winters here. He looked about the room further and saw the window. "I remember Eve standing there looking outside. She was made for me, but she wanted somebody else. An evil woman Nicholas summoned from the pit of hell. She should have died before she ever woke up. I never really loved her. No. There's only one woman I've ever loved." He looked at the bed he had spent so many nights on before moving to the house by the sea. He walked over to it laid down on it looking upward. "Home; Yes; this is the only place I've ever felt at home." He lay quietly smiling and looking at the ceiling. Within moments, he drifted off to sleep.

(Place Commercials Here)

Elizabeth Stoddard stands in the foyer of Collinwood talking on the phone. "Yes Tony. You may tell him the offer has been accepted unanimously by the board. We can finalize it on the 15th of next month. Yes, it will be an excellent addition to our current operations. I intend to recommend Simon Murdoch to head up the new operation. I plan to phone him later and give him the news." Barnabas, Julia, and Stokes emerge from the door at the landing. Elizabeth looks up and sees them. "I'll be in contact with you later, Tony. Thank you once again for making the whole thing go so smoothly. Goodbye." The trio is halfway down the stairs when the front door opens. Carolyn enters followed by Trevor. They hang their coats in the doorway. "Carolyn! I'm glad you're home. How was your trip?" The other three are now at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh Mother!" she cries out excitedly. She then sees Barnabas, Julia and Stokes and declares, "It's almost as if you knew we were coming and waiting to hear!" She pauses a second and giggles slightly and then says, "Everyone! I'd like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Trevor Halliburton!" Liz looks shocked, Barnabas face registers a look of horror, Julia bites her knuckle and gasps, and Stokes looks totally bewildered. (A long trail of dramatic staggered music sounds and builds to a dramatic climax)

Elizabeth Stoddard.  
JOAN BENNETT

Barnabas Collins.  
JONATHAN FRID

Carolyn Stoddard.  
NANCY BARRETT

Julia Hoffman.  
GRAYSON HALL

Professor Stokes.  
THAYER DAVID

Adam.  
ROBERT RODAN

Trevor Halliburton/Judah Zachary.  
KEITH PRENTICE

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Scenic Design SY TOMASHOFF

Music Supervisor SYBIL WEINBERGER

Costume Design MOSTOLLER

Make up VINCENT LOSCALZO

Associate Producer KEN McEWEN

Assistant to the producer HARRIET ROHR

Unit Manager PATRICK PLEVEN

Technical Director J.J. LUPATKIN

Lighting Director MEL HANDELSMAN

Audio FRANK BAILEY HENRY PLIMACK

Sound Effects ED BLAINEY

Video RUDY PICCIRILLO ROSS SKIPPER

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer 


	31. Chapter 31

Episode 1255

Hidden terror awaits those who live at Collinwood; they do not know that a truly shocking revelation is about to occur. Carolyn Stoddard has been absent from the house and will return with news that will strike at the hearts and souls of those who love her...

Elizabeth Stoddard stands in the foyer of Collinwood talking on the phone. "Yes Tony. You may tell him the offer has been accepted unanimously by the board. We can finalize it on the 15th of next month. Yes, it will be an excellent addition to our current operations. I intend to recommend Simon Murdoch to head up the new operation. I plan to phone him later and give him the news." Barnabas, Julia, and Stokes emerge from the door at the landing. Elizabeth looks up and sees them. "I'll be in contact with you later, Tony. Thank you once again for making the whole thing go so smoothly. Goodbye." The trio is halfway down the stairs when the front door opens. Carolyn enters followed by Trevor. They hang their coats in the doorway. "Carolyn! I'm glad you're home. How was your trip?" The other three are now at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh Mother!" she cries out excitedly. She then sees Barnabas, Julia and Stokes and declares, "It's almost as if you knew we were coming and waiting to hear!" She pauses a second and giggles slightly and then says, "Everyone! I'd like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Trevor Halliburton!" Liz looks shocked, Barnabas face registers a look of horror, Julia bites her knuckle and gasps, and Stokes looks totally bewildered. Carolyn stands in the doorway beaming with Trevor standing behind her smiling (A long trail of dramatic staggered music sounds and builds to a dramatic climax)

(Place Commercials Here)

Carolyn stands in the doorway still beaming amidst the stunned looks her news has brought. The grin then transforms into a look of concern as she speaks. "Well you'd think I just announced that somebody died! I thought you'd be happy for me!" Barnabas took the initiative and approached her taking her arms gently in his hands. "Of course we're happy for you, Carolyn. The news was just so sudden. Let me be the first to wish you all the happiness you so deserve." He said consolingly. Elizabeth ran to Carolyn embracing her and said, "Oh Carolyn! You know I only want you to be happy. I just had no idea you were even considering marriage." Stokes approached Trevor with his hand extended and said, "Congratulations Mr. Halliburton. My name is Timothy Stokes, a friend of the family." Trevor nodded and replied, "Thank you Mr. Stokes, I hope to make Carolyn as happy as any woman could ever hope to be." Julia also shook Trevor's hand and said, "Congratulations Mr. Halliburton." Trevor cocked his head to one side and said, "I don't believe we've met, have we?" Julia replied, "Only briefly, here in this very spot. The night Mr. Collins house burned." Trevor's face registered the memory and said, "Ah yes, I do remember that now, but now I'm embarrassed to say I don't remember your name." Julia replied, "Dr. Julia Hoffman." "It's nice to meet you, Dr. Hoffman. Thank you for the well wishes." Barnabas then spoke up saying, "Oh I almost forgot, Julia, I wanted you and Professor Stokes to see something I found in one of my ancestor's memoirs. I could especially use your help, Professor with some archaic euphemisms." Both nodded and followed him up the stairs after further well wishes. Carolyn, Trevor and Liz go into the drawing room. Liz is now smiling, having adjusted to the news and she looks at both of them and speaks, "Well, now where do the two of you planning on living? There's plenty of room here at Collinwood!" Trevor then said, "I'm happy you feel that way. I'm usually not this impulsive, and I plan to have my house renovated. If you wouldn't mind our staying here until the work is completed?" Liz smiled and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Let me go to the kitchen and get us some tea." With that, she turned and scurried off to the kitchen.

(Scene cuts to the inside of the East wing drawing room. The camera focuses on the closed double doors.) The doors open as Julia enters first, followed by Stokes and Barnabas. Stokes speaks, "Am I correct in assuming there IS no volume with archaic euphemisms?" Barnabas nodded and said, "I thought it important that we confer on what we have just learned." Julia looked frantic and said, "This is terrible!" Stokes nodded and said, "Yes. The poor man!" Barnabas and Julia both looked at Stokes as if offended at his commentary. Barnabas then said, "The poor man? You know who that man is. I should think it would be Carolyn you would be concerned about. Stokes looked firmly at them both and said, "If I had any doubts before, they have been removed now. When I shook Trevor Halliburton's hand I was keenly aware of a strong presence of evil. He is definitely possessed. I also sensed a trembling fear. He has been providing us with clues all along and we've missed them." Julia looked greatly puzzled at him and said, "What do you mean?" Stokes again alternately faced them both and spoke, "Judah Zachary does not know how to behave himself in the 20th century. He has a tight hold on Halliburton. The man must carry out his wishes. So he is allowed a certain amount of freedom to act and speak to do Judah's bidding. He wants desperately to cry out to someone about what is being done to him, but he knows that Judah will be aware of any betrayal. So he has dropped several subtle clues. First, the paintings you bought from him, Barnabas. Trevor Halliburton knew full well the value of those paintings. Judah did not. When he set the price so low that it should have raised suspicion, his clue went to waste, due to your own unfamiliarity with the 20th century value of the works. Secondly, there is the matter of the story he told Carolyn and young David of his former fiancé. If you recall, Miss Parker stated that she has known Halliburton his entire life. Not only had he never been engaged to, but had never known anyone with the name he gave. He dropped one more downstairs just now." Both of them looked expectantly at Stokes, eager to hear his explanation. "He claimed not to remember you downstairs, Julia." She looked a little incredulously at him and said, "People forget other people's names all the time, Eliot!" Stokes nodded and said, "Yes, they do. But you must remember that I made contact with Halliburton. I have an uncanny sense of the supernatural. Judah Zachary had dispatched Nicholas Blair to the Old House the night you met Halliburton here. When you mentioned someone burned in the fire, Judah must have known that it had to be Blair, and in his moment of shock temporarily repressed the lawyer's own personality, overpowering it with his own in that moment of surprise. Barnabas nodded, "Yes! I do remember seeing a strange expression on his face when Julia mentioned a man burning in the fire. I supposed it was only his reaction to a tragedy that had occurred, but now that I remember it clearly, it was more an expression of fear." Stokes nodded again and remarked, "Trevor Halliburton may not be the most wholesome person in the world, but he is greatly troubled by the things he is being used to do. I can tell you that." Julia's eyes grew wide for a moment. "Barnabas! It's just like with Gerard Stiles. Gerard was a bit of a con man looking to better his station in life, but when Judah was destroyed in 1841, you said that he was quite penitent toward Quentin. He considered Quentin his friend. He was grieved at what Judah had used him to do." Barnabas nodded and replied, "Yes. I never thought of Halliburton as a victim. But you indicated that he must have had some character flaw?" Stokes lip protruded as he said, "Not necessarily, but just as with Mr. Stiles, Judah is drawn to someone with less than totally honorable intentions. It could simply be the fact that he was representing Gerald Fenton against Roger Collins that he found irresistible. We may never know the exact reason, but I can tell you that Trevor Halliburton is a very troubled man. (Music stings out)

(Place Commercials Here)

(Setting: Carolyn's bedroom. Camera focuses on the door as it opens)  
Carolyn and Trevor enter the room. "This has been my room for as long as I can remember." Carolyn said smiling. Trevor looked all about the room and said, "A very lovely and attractive room, my dear. Very spacious!" Carolyn then turned to Trevor and embraced him and said, "It's our room now! Mr. and Mrs. Trevor Halliburton!" Trevor smiled and replied, "You must like the sound of that. You keep saying it!" Carolyn looked into his eyes and said, "I not only like the sound of it, I love the sound of it! I'm very happy, Trevor." Trevor then looked at her and said, "Well I want to keep making you happy, my love." They kiss deeply and in one seemingly floating movement they are upon the bed. A hand reaches up and turns off the light leaving the room in darkness.

Barnabas sits in his armchair, his forefingers steepled before his lips. Stokes stands disinterestedly twirling some sherry in a glass while Julia paces in front of the fireplace with a worried look on her countenance. "What will we do? Carolyn has no idea what she's done. She's given Judah Zachary a foothold in the house!" she bemoaned. Stokes looked up from his sherry and said, "First and foremost is to watch ourselves all the more carefully. He must not be made aware that we are onto him. One thoughtless blunder could spell disaster." Barnabas, having heard both of their remarks, looked up and replied, "Yes. Such as our reactions downstairs earlier. Judah is not a stupid man." Stokes mused a moment and then added, "I would tend to agree. He may however, be distracted in his smugness that he has accomplished all he has without being discovered. Cockiness may well be his undoing if we continue to pretend blissful ignorance of the situation. Allow him to think we are playing right into his hands. I shudder to think of the alternative if he discovers we have seen through his deception. The end result might well be disastrous for everyone." A look of daredevil determination crossed Julia's face as she declared, "But the time will ultimately come when we will be forced to confront him with what we know. We simply can't stand by and watch him rip this family apart!" Barnabas rose from the chair and gazes toward the camera and utters, "Yes, but that time is not now. We have too many unanswered questions to deal with first." Julia then said, "If only we knew what Gerald Fenton took with him to his grave. It might provide us with information vital to our cause." Stokes finished the last sip of his sherry and stated matter of factly, "Perhaps we can. We are rather isolated in this part of the house. We could perform a séance and call upon Fenton to appear." Julia's eyes brightened and she exclaimed quietly, "Yes. A séance just might provide the answers we need!" Barnabas stood quietly considering the suggestion. After a brief moment, he turns in the direction of the camera and gazes off at nothing and declares, "Then it is settled. We will hold a séance here... Tonight!" (Three dramatic notes sound)

(Place Commercials Here)

Carolyn and Trevor lie in the bed, a blanket pulled up revealing only their bare shoulders. Trevor puffs a cigarette. Carolyn smiles at him and says, "I never thought I could ever be this happy again." Trevor took another puff and asks, "Again? You mean someone else made you happy before?" Carolyn lies back on her pillow and says, "My first husband, Jeb. I never thought I'd ever feel love for any man ever again... (Carolyn continues to speak as Judah recalled Nicholas Blair once telling him of the Leviathan box and the role Jebez Hawkes played in that affair. He remembered the betrayal of the Leviathan leader against his own mission and cause. This "Jeb" deserved his ultimate fate, he thought as he realized that this too could have been the fulfillment of his curse to see the family destroyed. Again, foiled by the meddling of Barnabas Collins! He inwardly seethed as his burning desire at this moment was to behold the dead body of Barnabas Collins) "Trevor? Have you heard a word I've said?" Carolyn asks, shaking him from his contemplations. "Ah, I'm sorry, darling. I was just so moved that you feel I've made you so happy. You have no idea how fulfilling that knowledge is." He smoothly lied. Carolyn then tilted her head to one side and asked, "That reminds me, what were you doing last night?" Trevor turned questioningly to her and asked, "What do you mean, my dear?" I came in from shopping last night at the hotel room. I saw you sitting at the table with a candle burning. I called your name and you just sat there with your eyes closed. I would have thought you were dead if I didn't see you breathing. Trevor glances away for an instance as the camera catches his look of fear as he groped for an answer. He then turned back and said, "Ohhhh, That! Meditation. I've practiced it on and off for years. Especially at times of great change in my life, and you are the single greatest change I've ever faced in my life, so I felt it was long overdue." Carolyn was moved by this last statement and grabbed him in a warm embrace as the camera fades out.

Barnabas, Julia, and Stokes sit around a round table in the center of the East wing drawing room. Stokes then begins to speak, "Our hands must be placed face down on the table, our fingers must touch. Whatever happens, we must not break the circle. Fenton mat choose to use one of us as a medium. That person will go into a trance. We must not disturb that person or break the circle for any reason. Do we all understand?" Both Barnabas and Julia quietly nod their understanding of his instructions. "Then we should begin." He said as he momentarily closed his eyes. He then opens them and gazes upward and speaks, "Hear us Oh spirit world! We call upon one who was taken from us who holds knowledge that could help us defeat an enemy. We seek Gerald Fenton. Come to us Gerald Fenton. We beseech you to join us here in this very room. Come to us, spirit of Gerald Fenton! Come to us." All three look alternately at each other then about the room expectantly. A quiet pause continues as they continue to look for a sign that they have been heard. Stokes then again says, "Come to us, Gerald Fenton, Come to us!" Suddenly the double doors open to reveal a silhouetted figure standing there. All look at each other, then at the figure. (Three sets of three rapid notes sound, then one dramatically sustained note. Camera fades to black)

Elizabeth Stoddard.  
JOAN BENNETT

Barnabas Collins.  
JONATHAN FRID

Carolyn Hawkes Halliburton.  
NANCY BARRETT

Julia Hoffman.  
GRAYSON HALL

Professor Stokes.  
THAYER DAVID

Trevor Halliburton/Judah Zachary.  
KEITH PRENTICE

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Scenic Design SY TOMASHOFF

Music Supervisor SYBIL WEINBERGER

Costume Design MOSTOLLER

Make up VINCENT LOSCALZO

Associate Producer KEN McEWEN

Assistant to the producer HARRIET ROHR

Unit Manager PATRICK PLEVEN

Technical Director J.J. LUPATKIN

Lighting Director MEL HANDELSMAN

Audio FRANK BAILEY HENRY PLIMACK

Sound Effects ED BLAINEY

Video RUDY PICCIRILLO ROSS SKIPPER

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer 


	32. Chapter 32

Episode 1256

The darkness that looms over Collinwood seems darker tonight; but even greater than the darkness of the night sky, is the darkness to be found inside walls of the Great House. The evil Judah Zachary, has at last gained entry into the very heart and soul of the Collins Estate. Tonight, Barnabas Collins, Julia Hoffman and Professor Timothy Stokes will attempt to contact one whom they hope will provide a way to bring the evil warlock to his final destruction...

Barnabas, Julia, and Stokes sit around a round table in the center of the East wing drawing room. Stokes then begins to speak, "Our hands must be placed face down on the table, our fingers must touch. Whatever happens, we must not break the circle. Fenton mat choose to use one of us as a medium. That person will go into a trance. We must not disturb that person or break the circle for any reason. Do we all understand?" Both Barnabas and Julia quietly nod their understanding of his instructions. "Then we should begin." He said as he momentarily closed his eyes. He then opens them and gazes upward and speaks, "Hear us Oh spirit world! We call upon one who was taken from us who holds knowledge that could help us defeat an enemy. We seek Gerald Fenton. Come to us Gerald Fenton. We beseech you to join us here in this very room. Come to us, spirit of Gerald Fenton! Come to us." All three look alternately at each other then about the room expectantly. A quiet pause continues as they continue to look for a sign that they have been heard. Stokes then again says, "Come to us, Gerald Fenton, Come to us!" Suddenly the double doors open to reveal a silhouetted figure standing there. All look at each other, then at the figure. (Three sets of three rapid notes sound, then one dramatically sustained note. Camera fades to black)

(Place Commercials Here)

The three seated at the table continue their gaze at the shadowy figure in the doorway. Then it speaks, "Oh my gosh, a séance! We used to have these as children!" The figure steps inside the room and the light from the candle reveals it to be Selena. All three rose and Stokes reaches for the lamp, when Selena cried out, "Oh no, don't stop what you're doing on account of me! I'll join you!" Stokes turned the lamp on anyway and said, "Miss Parker, What we are doing here tonight is not a child's parlor game. There are things we need to know that can only be revealed from someone who has passed on." She looked at Stokes and replied, "Gerald Fenton. I heard you as I approached the door. I read in the paper where he had died." Barnabas then approached Selena and said, "Selena, There are things that you don't understand. Things which defy anything you have ever experienced. They are dangerous and deadly things. The three of us in this room are experienced in matters such as this." Selena then looked directly at Barnabas and declared, "I care very much about you, Barnabas. I care about the things that affect you. I intend to be part of what you're doing. Don't try to talk me out of it." Barnabas eyes dropped slightly at her admission of her feeling toward him. He almost burst with the desire to tell her everything. Julia sensed what he was thinking and placed her hand to her mouth and coughed loudly. Barnabas glanced slightly in her direction and then returned his attention to Selena. "Selena, to participate in what we are trying to do would require you to know what we are dealing with. It is far too complicated and involved for you to understand. It would require that you know all that we know; it has taken us several weeks to acquire the knowledge we have. Also, that knowledge would put you in far greater danger than you already are!" Selena's eyes grew wide as if to ask, "Me? In Danger?" Stokes bit his lip slightly and Julia winced at Barnabas' slip up. "Well now I insist you tell me what this is all about if it already involves me!" Stokes stepped forward and said, "If I may, Barnabas?" He then turned to Selena and said, "Miss Parker, the potential danger to you is through your association with us and what we are doing. The less you know about the situation, the more your safety is insured." Selena looked back at Stokes and said, "I could accept that explanation, if it weren't for the fact that I heard Barnabas say, present tense, in far greater danger than you already are!" Barnabas looked at Stokes and then Julia, and then said, "I already know what both of you think, but I don't think we can wait any longer. Selena, I want you to come with me. I will tell you the whole dreadful story." Julia's eyes widened and her mouth parted in protest, but the words did not come forth. She already knew it was hopeless to try to dissuade Barnabas from his intended course of action. Stokes, with a less emotional reaction also realized the futility of trying to change the mind of Barnabas Collins once his mind is made up. Barnabas offered his arm and Selena placed her arm in his and they left the drawing room. Julia approached Stokes and said, "I can't help thinking he's making a dreadful mistake!" Stokes bottom lip shot out as he heard her words but did not look at her. His gaze was fixed just off the side of camera as he uttered contemplatively, "We shall see, Julia... We shall see.

Elizabeth Stoddard sits in the drawing room reading the Collinsport Star. The audience sees the headline, "Suspect Fenton found dead in asylum." Roger Collins wheels into the drawing room grumpily and heads immediately to the brandy supply behind the door. He strains to reach up and grab one of the bottles and a glass. Elizabeth looks up from her reading and says, "Well the hermit finally emerges from his hiding place!" Roger, now pouring replies, "It seems that Mrs. Johnson has lost her way to the wine cellar. She hasn't brought a bottle to my room in days." Elizabeth folds the paper in her lap and says, "Mrs. Johnson has been following my instructions. I told her not to bring anymore brandy to your room. You spend your entire days and nights just getting drunk. You're not doing yourself or anyone else any good simply brooding your life away. I've been meaning to talk to you about your absence from the company. It's high time you resumed your responsibilities at the cannery." Roger shot the drink down quickly and poured yet another as he replied, "Oh yes, wouldn't that just be a delightful sight. Roger Collins, trying to drive a wheelchair up the stairs? That should provide a barrel of laughs for everyone!" A scowl crosses Liz's face as she reminds him, "There are elevators in the building, Roger. You know good and well there are." "Ah yes, and I can just see how everyone will react to the cripple. No one will take an invalid serious, Liz. I will have lost my influence." Roger said, downing the second drink. Liz now stood and looked Roger straight in the eye and declared, "You're only making excuses, Roger!" Then she grabbed the brandy bottle from him, and said, "You will have no more this until you're ready to stop acting like a child and resume your duties!" She then took the bottle and left the room with it.

(Place Commercials Here)

Barnabas and Selena enter the caretaker's cottage. He closes the door behind them and takes her wrap and hangs it up. "This is where it all began, Selena. My ancestor, Amadeus Collins served on a tribunal that convicted a man as a warlock. He practiced the black arts in the town of Collinsport nearly 300 years ago. As he was being beheaded for his crimes, he swore vengeance against the families of all the judges that sat at his trial. The other families have long since been destroyed. Only the Collins family has survived. He still wanders about and will not rest until we too are destroyed." Barnabas said as they sat in the cottage. Selena sat listening, taking it all in and staring in wonderment at what she was hearing. Barnabas continued, "Every generation has faced one heartache and evil after another. Now he has made his way across the centuries. He has possessed someone in our own time, that person is doing all he can to finish what he started centuries ago. He was involved in the attempted murder of Roger Collins." Selena's eyes grew wide as she asked, "Gerald Fenton? Then, if he's dead shouldn't your troubles be over?" Barnabas eyes lowered momentarily, then his gaze met Selena once again as he said, "Gerald Fenton was not the person that Judah Zachary possessed. Fenton had a spell cast on him that influenced his behavior. That spell was cast by another. By one who had influence over him. When he had accomplished all he could with Fenton, he killed him. Fenton was just on the verge of revealing what had been suppressed when he died. It is that information we sought to obtain from him tonight. It is imperative that we know what he knew." Barnabas then turned to Selena and said, "I'm sure this story may sound like the ravings of a mad man to you. I realize many are skeptical of things that deal with the supernatural." Selena managed a smile and replied, "No Barnabas. You've been to my apartment. You never noticed the books on my bookshelf?" Barnabas nodded negatively that he had not. Selena then said, "Before I met you, I spent my evenings curled up at home reading books that involved the paranormal. I've always been fascinated by such things, though I've never actually seen any actual manifestations." Barnabas sadly declared, "I've seen far more than I wish I ever had. How I long for a normal life, free of the evils this family has known for so long." Selena, moved by his statements, arose and walked over in front of him. He stood and looked back at her. He then takes her into his arms. They kiss tenderly as music strains out.

Julia paces the floor in the East wing drawing room, a worried look on her face. "How much will he tell her? If he tells her too much, and if Judah can reach into her mind, he will know everything! It's a mistake, Eliot!" she said turning to him in the hopes he was thinking the same thing. Stokes now sits in the armchair in much the same pose Barnabas held before. He looks up at Julia, his eyes widening slightly, and replied, "Barnabas is well aware of the dangers to Miss Parker. He may be enamored of girl, but I seriously doubt he would jeopardize all we've worked for, and I can't believe he would put her at further risk." Julia interlocks her fingers placing both hands against her bottom lip and says, "I hope your right, for her sake, as well as his." Stokes then with a knowing look, rises and says, "Could it be, you have other reasons for wishing Selena were not involved, Julia?" She turned full well knowing what he was alluding to, but feigned ignorance and defensively turned and asked," What other reason could there be? No. I assure you that my concern is for all the reasons I've stated." Stokes, realizing she was not about to admit her true reasons, mildly shrugged and said, "It was simply a thought." He decided to allow her to remain in denial, and pursued the issue no further.

Camera focuses on the grandfather clock in the foyer of Collinwood. It reads 3 AM. Inside the drawing room, Roger sits moping by the fireplace. Elizabeth again enters the drawing room and says, "Still brooding, Roger?" He looked up from his far away distant thoughts and replied, "You seem to be enjoying this immensely, Dear Sister." She raises her eyebrows and replies, "That's where you're wrong. What I did, I did for your own good! You haven't left that room for weeks! The company has been in capable hands, but not in the best of hands. When you assumed the reigns after Bill Malloy's death, I was proud. Malloy did a fine job, but you were much better! Your leadership is needed there. I've already had the word spread that you will be returning, so you'd best get used to the idea." Roger looked up painfully at her and said, "Liz how could you?" With a slightly haughty air, she replied, "As I always do. I did what was best for the company and for you." She then reached down and picked up the paper from the sofa and said, "I don't suppose you saw the morning paper?" He shrugged and replied, "I hardly find it interesting to read about yet another 200 year old building being condemned or other such nonsense." She carried the paper over to where he sat and said, "I really think you should see this." He half heartedly took the paper reluctantly looked at the front page. His eyes widened and he looked at Liz and said, "Fenton, Dead?" Liz replied, "A heart attack according to the coroner." Roger then wheeled over next to a lamp, quite interested in reading the rest of the story. Liz eyes lowered a moment and she turned to leave him to his reading.

(Place Commercials Here)

Professor Stokes sits reading a book while Julia sleeps in a nearby chair. The double doors open and Barnabas and selena once again enter. The sound of the doors opening stirred Julia from her nap. Stokes looked up from his reading and lays the book on the chair side table and rises. Julia also stands. They look at Barnabas expectantly. "I have told her about Judah Zachary." Both continue to watch him, waiting to see if there was more." Selena then spoke, "A 300 year old ghost trying to destroy your entire family. I'll be glad to try to help you find out where he is." Stokes eyes lowered in an assured manner and Julia silently sighed in relief. He hadn't told her of Halliburton's involvement. Stokes then approached Selena and said, "You told us earlier that you had participated in a séance when you were young. Did you experience any kind of manifestations?" Selena looked back at him and said, "No. We were just children. We probably didn't do it right anyway. It was all for fun. We never had a real and present danger to make us serious about it." Stokes continued, "Unlike your experience as a child, Miss Parker, in a real séance, there can be quite real manifestations. Frightening ones, it is not something for the faint of heart." Selena looked knowing at him and replied, "Barnabas told me on the way back some things that can happen. I'm ready, Professor. I want to help you end this nightmare." Stokes smiled slightly and said, "Very good. I simply needed to know that fully understood the risks." He then turned to all and said, "The hour is quite late. We should proceed immediately. All nod acknowledgement. As music rises, they all head for the table. (Music stings out as camera goes to black)

Elizabeth Stoddard.  
JOAN BENNETT

Barnabas Collins.  
JONATHAN FRID

Julia Hoffman.  
GRAYSON HALL

Roger Collins.  
LOUIS EDMONDS

Professor Stokes.  
THAYER DAVID

Selena Parker.  
KATE JACKSON 


	33. Chapter 33

Episode 1257

Dawn will soon break over the great estate of Collinwood. Most of the inhabitants of the great house sleep, unaware of the impending dangers that lie in wait for them. For Judah Zachary, the ancient enemy of the Collins family has possessed one who now resides within the walls. He waits to bring his long sought vengeance on the descendants of a man who sentenced him to be beheaded in the town square of Collinsport nearly 300 years before. In a long closed, but recently opened wing of the house, there are those who would end his reign of terror. They seek to reach the latest of the evil warlock's victims...

Professor Stokes, Barnabas Collins, Julia Hoffman, and Selena Parker sit around a candlelit table, their hands palms down, and fingers touching. Professor Stokes looks up toward the ceiling and declares, "Spirit of Gerald Fenton! We call to you from the world you once knew. We need you, Gerald Fenton. Can you hear us, Gerald Fenton? Come to us! Come!" All look slowly about the room. "Give us a sign, Gerald Fenton! Give us a sign that you hear us!" He hailed once more. Selena moaned slightly and her head rolled around. Her eyes are closed as she enters a trance. Stokes, Julia, and Barnabas look at each other, and then at Selena, puzzled that the spirit should choose her to speak through. Stokes then looked at Selena and said, "Are you here, Gerald Fenton? Have you chosen one of us to carry your voice? Speak to us!" Selena's mouth opened. "Gerald Fenton can be of no help to you. He cannot help you!" The other three look at each other with shock, awe, and confusion as three dramatic notes sound

(Place Commercials Here)

(Musical notes chime in and fade) Professor Stokes looks again at Selena and says, "You are not Gerald Fenton?" Selena moaned and the voice spoke through her, "No! I am not!" "Who are you? Tell us your name!" Yet another moan comes from Selena, and then she says," My name is not important. I watch over you. You already know as much as Gerald Fenton could tell you." Barnabas, looking confused called out, "You must tell us who you are!" Selena then uttered the spirit's words, "It is safer for you, that you do not know who I am. Look for a friend! A friend who will help you! I can tell you no more. Help will arrive from a source you will not expect. I am with you; I will always be with you." Selena moaned loudly and collapsed on the table. Stokes hurriedly turned on a nearby lamp as Julia rushed to Selena's side. Barnabas stood by with a concerned look on his face. "She will be fine, Barnabas. She is simply in a momentary shock from the trance. She should come around any moment now. Professor Stokes stood by stroking his lower lip with his forefinger. "We already know as much as Gerald Fenton could tell us. I assume from what the spirit said that she meant that anything else would only be what Judah did to him personally. We can surmise for ourselves the rest." He said curiously. Julia looked at the Professor and said, "So you think the spirit was a woman?" Stokes looked back at Julia and replied, "Most likely so. A spirit usually prefers to communicate through one of its own gender in matters such as this." Barnabas then asked, "Who could she be? Why does she think our knowing her identity would bring harm? Why?" Stokes took a few steps pondering his reply, then said, "That very well may be a question only she can answer, and also for reasons known only to her, she felt no need to answer." Selena moaned as she awoke from the momentary slumber she had succumbed to and looked around puzzled. "What happened? One minute we were waiting for a sign and then the next moment I find out I fell asleep." Stokes looked at her with a slight warm smile and replied, "You didn't fall asleep, my dear. Our spirit friend chose you as the medium to communicate with us. You slipped into a trance." Her mouth dropped open in awe and curiosity. "Did he say anything? Do you know any more?" she asked. Julia took her by the arm and said, "Unfortunately, no. It wasn't Gerald Fenton that responded. We don't know who the spirit was that responded." Selena looked confused and looked back and forth at each of the others hoping for a plausible explanation. Stokes then said, "The spirit told us we already have all the information Gerald Fenton could have provided. She referred to herself as a friend." Barnabas then said, "So we really know nothing more than we did before." Stokes turned to face him and replied, "Ah but we do. We know that we are not missing any vital information as a result of Gerald Fenton's death. We know that we are proceeding exactly as we should, or the spirit would most likely have pointed us in a different course of action. We also know that from somewhere, someone else is coming to help us. Yes, we know quite a bit more than we did." Camera pans the questioning expressions of all four. (Music rises and fades.)

Morning comes to Collinwood. The front door opens to Collinwood and Quentin, carrying a briefcase enters. He pauses to hang up his coat, then picks up the briefcase and continues into the drawing room, placing it on the small desk table. He turns and pours himself a stiff drink. Maggie enters carrying a flower arrangement and places it on the coffee table. She looks at it for a second then turns spotting Quentin. A bright smile overtakes her face as she runs to him and embraces him. Quentin smiles at her and says, "Well if it means this kind of welcome, maybe I should go away more often." She looks at him and asks, "So how was your trip?" Pouring another drink, he replied, "Rather uneventful, I'm sorry to say. It seems everybody has already heard of Collins Enterprises and they're either already in a business arrangement with us, or want nothing to do with us. The hardest part is getting used to airplane travel though. I feel a lot more at ease with both feet planted firmly on the ground." Maggie's head tilts to one side as she replies, "You sound as if you just stepped out of another century!" Quentin looked away briefly, not wanting her to see the nervous look on his face that he almost made a fatal slip. He then turned again to her and said, "I only meant that all my life, I've always used trains or busses to get where I wanted to go. If we were meant to fly, we would have been equipped with wings. So, tell me, I guess everything around here has been just as dry and uninteresting as usual?" Her eyes brightened and she said, "Oh that's right, you haven't heard!" He gulped the last sip of the drink and put down the glass turning to her and asked, "Oh so something besides the leaves falling and the wind blowing happened in my absence?" She looked at him and said, "Quentin! Carolyn was married to that young attorney; Trevor Halliburton!" Quentin froze stock still with a horrified look on his face. Maggie saw the upset look in his eyes and said, "What's the matter, Quentin?" He is jarred from his shock by her questioning and places a hand on each of her shoulders and looks into her eyes and quickly says, "I can't explain it to you right now, Maggie. If you'll excuse me, there's something I need to do right away." Not waiting, he turned and half ran up the foyer stairs as she, in confusion called out, "Quentin...?" (Three dramatic notes sound)

(Place Commercials Here)

Barnabas and Julia sit on opposite sides of the round table pouring through some badly scorched books. Julia looks up for a moment and says, "It's a good thing Willie decided to see if there was anything else salvageable from the Old House. You're convinced we're going to find something in these books that can help us, aren't you?" Barnabas then looked up from his own reading and replied, "Convinced?" his eyes lower for a moment, then he continues, "No, but I am hoping we can find something we've overlooked. With our having to remain unsuspicious, it seems to be the only thing we can do that won't attract Judah's attention." The double doors then burst open and Quentin rushed in looking stunned at both of them and said, "Are you aware of what's taken place here in my absence?" Julia's eyes lowered and Barnabas rose to his feet and approached Quentin and quietly replied, "Yes, Quentin. We are well aware of it." Incredulously he looks back and forth at both of them and says, "You know who that man is! How could you let that happen?" Julia now stood and approached him saying, "She eloped, Quentin. None of knew what happened until last night. The two of them returned from a trip and the announcement was made downstairs. It was too late." Quentin then looked at both of them and asked, "Well we can't let her stay married to that... warlock!" Barnabas in his quiet manner then said, "Please, Quentin. Sit down. There is much we need to discuss." Still looking as if they had both gone mad or totally complacent, he looked at both of them as if they had a communicable disease and said, "The greatest enemy Collinwood has ever known has just waltzed right in and we're supposed to just sit around and let him have free reign to do whatever he wants?" Barnabas quietly repeated, "Please Quentin." Looking as if he couldn't believe what he was doing, he sat down at the table. Barnabas continued, "Quentin, we both share your concern. If you remember, in the basement of the Old House we went over how we must not allow Judah to know we are aware of his actions. I too wish too to confront Judah with what we know. But to do so at this time jeopardizes everything we have worked for. If he leaves Halliburton, and inhabits another, it could be months before uncover his next victim." Quentin stands and with both hands planted on the table glares at Barnabas and says, "Victim? You think of the lawyer as a victim?" Julia now sits across from him and says, "Yes Quentin. Trevor Halliburton is as much a victim as any of us. The original Quentin Collins had a friend named Gerard Stiles. Judah saw that friendship as the best way to betray your ancestor, so he forcibly possessed Gerard. Gerard was helpless to do anything against Judah Zachary. When Gerard was shot, the head of Judah Zachary decomposed and the possession was broken." Barnabas then added, "I was there, Quentin. I saw the look on Gerard Stiles face. He was forced to do things against his friend that he would never have done if Judah had not claimed his body. But it was too late. Gerard was mortally wounded and died a few moments later." Quentin then stood up and aimlessly walked about and said, "I can't just sit around and watch for what awful thing he's going to do next! There has to be something we can do!" Barnabas replied, "Julia and I are doing the only thing that can be done. Looking for any and all clues to Judah's past. To find a weakness we can exploit." Julia then asked, "You returned from your trip early, didn't you, Quentin." Quentin's face took on a completely different expression. One of slight panic as he said, "There will be a full moon tonight. I said I was ill so I could get back here. You must lock me in the mausoleum tonight. I couldn't stand to find out in the morning that somebody was dead. Mangled. Killed by that thing!" Julia opened an almanac and then looked at Barnabas. "He's right, Barnabas. There will be a full moon tonight!" Quentin then looked at Barnabas and asked, "You will see that I get locked away so I can't harm anyone?" Barnabas looked at him with compassion and said, "Of course I will, Quentin." Now softened up a little, he said, "I'm sorry I barged in here like that. I should have known you were doing all you could. If you'll excuse me, I left Maggie downstairs rather abruptly after she told me what happened. I think I better think of something to explain why I acted like I did. I'll meet you at the mausoleum before sundown." Barnabas then quietly said, "Goodbye Quentin." Turning toward the doors, Quentin leaves the room and closes the doors behind him. Barnabas looked piteously at the closed doors and said, "We must find a way to help him, Julia. I understand too well the agony he's going through." Julia looked at him sympathetically, knowing he indeed understood the agony of knowing he had destroyed a life. She then said, we've exhausted every possible cure without any success, Barnabas." He still looked at the closed doors and said, "At long last, I am free from the curse that enslaved me; the curse that caused me to destroy. I want Quentin to know that same glorious freedom. (Music stings out)

Maggie sits on the sofa in the drawing room thumbing through one of Carolyn's fashion magazines. Her mind is not really into to what she is reading. Quentin enters the drawing room and sees her sitting there. She looks up at him and is quite unsure what she should say. A tender look crosses his face and he approaches her and sits beside her. "Maggie." He says softly with a look of shame. Then he continues, "I'm really sorry for being short with you earlier. I suddenly remembered I left my room unlocked while I was gone, and I have some irreplaceable antique keepsakes my ancestors left behind. I needed to know that nothing was broken. I'm sorry if I upset you." He felt terrible, lying to her, but he had to offer some explanation to why he had behaved so abruptly. Maggie seemed to accept his explanation and asked, "You found everything like you left it?" He sighed and gave a resigned nod that he had . Maggie then assured him, "David has been confined to his room since you've been gone. His geography grades are getting worse and worse all the time. I don't know what I'm going to do with him. I've tried everything. Barnabas has even loaned him books to try to help but nothing seems to work." Quentin looked at her and said, "Maybe I can help. I have traveled quite a bit in my lifetime. Maybe if I tell him about my travels and show him where the places are I've been, it might just give him the help he needs." Maggie looked at him and smiled and asked, "Oh would you? I know he's capable of it. He simply won't apply himself." Quentin smiled and said, "Of course I will." She rushed into his arms and exclaimed, Oh Quentin!" He smiled and returned her embrace and said, "It's the least I can do. Can't let the teacher down after I behaved so poorly, now can I?" (They meld into a deep embrace and kiss as music fades and camera goes to black.)

(Place Commercials Here)

Barnabas walks through the woods on his way to the mausoleum. Julia follows him and says, "I made several calls today trying to locate another moon poppy to see if we could help Quentin, but everyone acted as if they were some mythical plant that never really existed." Barnabas halted a moment and asked, "They knew why you wanted the flower?" Her eyes fluttered a moment and she replied, "No, but the very existence of the plant itself is almost as legendary as the cure it's supposed to bring. No one seems to think there is such a plant." Barnabas then continued on entering the cemetary. They walk past various headstones. (Grayson accidentally bumps one and it shakes) They walk up the steps to the mausoleum and Barnabas opens the iron gate. They step inside and pause between the vaults inside. "I can't help thinking about Chris. Where is he. How is he dealing with nights such as this? Has Amy learned the terrible secret her brother carries with him?" Barnabas pondered aloud. The iron gate opens once again and Quentin enters. "Thank you Barnabas, Julia, Time for the animal to go to his cage." he says half sorrowful, half light heartedly. "At least I know I can't hurt anybody in there." Barnabas looks outside the cage seeing that the sun was almost gone from sight. At that moment, Quentin grabs his mid-section and doubles over in pain. "It's started." Julia said quietly. Barnabas pulled the ring that released the secret panel to the hidden room behind. The huge stone panel made a harsh grinding sound as it opened into the chamber behind it. Then Julia takes one of Quentin's arms while Barnabas takes the other one. They help him into the stone prison that will contain him through the night. A moment later, the two emerge. Barnabas again pulls the ring and the stone door grinds closed. Quentin can be heard crying out as the pain increases more as the sun sets lower. Both Barnabas and Julia look piteously at the stone panel. Without another word spoken, they turn to leave. The look of empathy on both of their faces says they want to grant him some form of dignity. The iron gate closes. (The camera focuses on the panel as one low sustained note sounds.)

Barnabas Collins.  
JONATHAN FRID

Julia Hoffman.  
GRAYSON HALL

Maggie Evans.  
KATHRYN LEIGH SCOTT

Quentin Collins.  
DAVID SELBY

Professor Stokes.  
THAYER DAVID

Selena Parker.  
KATE JACKSON

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Miss Scott's Fashions By JUNIOR SOPHISTICATES

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Scenic Design SY TOMASHOFF

Music Supervisor SYBIL WEINBERGER

Costume Design MOSTOLLER

Make up VINCENT LOSCALZO

Associate Producer KEN McEWEN

Assistant to the producer HARRIET ROHR

Unit Manager PATRICK PLEVEN

Technical Director J.J. LUPATKIN

Lighting Director MEL HANDELSMAN

Audio FRANK BAILEY HENRY PLIMACK

Sound Effects ED BLAINEY

Video RUDY PICCIRILLO ROSS SKIPPER

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer 


	34. Chapter 34

Episode 1258

Another night falls over Collinwood; a night which is brightened only by the light of the full moon. In spite of the brightness of the night skies, it brings a darkness over one who lives at Collinwood. For Quentin Collins, the arrival of the full moon brings back a century long curse that transforms him into a creature of the night. The wolf, who walks like a man. This night, he will seek to ensure that no one will be harmed by the violent and malevolent creature he will become. With the help of Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman, he seeks to confine the beast so the inhabitants of the village will not fall victim to the fury of the werewolf...

Barnabas walks through the woods on his way to the mausoleum. Julia follows him and says, "I made several calls today trying to locate another moon poppy to see if we could help Quentin, but everyone acted as if they were some mythical plant that never really existed." Barnabas halted a moment and asked, "They knew why you wanted the flower?" Her eyes fluttered a moment and she replied, "No, but the very existence of the plant itself is almost as legendary as the cure it's supposed to bring. No one seems to think there is such a plant." Barnabas then continued on entering the cemetary. They walk past various headstones. They walk up the steps to the mausoleum and Barnabas opens the iron gate. They step inside and pause between the vaults inside. "I can't help thinking about Chris. Where is he. How is he dealing with nights such as this? Has Amy learned the terrible secret her brother carries with him?" Barnabas pondered aloud. The iron gate opens once again and Quentin enters. "Thank you Barnabas, Julia, Time for the animal to go to his cage." he says half sorrowful, half light heartedly. "At least I know I can't hurt anybody in there." Barnabas looks outside the gate seeing that the sun was almost gone from sight. At that moment, Quentin grabs his mid-section and doubles over in pain. "It's started." Julia said quietly. Barnabas pulled the ring that released the secret panel to the hidden room behind. The huge stone panel made a harsh grinding sound as it opened into the chamber behind it. Then Julia takes one of Quentin's arms while Barnabas takes the other one. They help him into the stone prison that will contain him through the night. A moment later, the two emerge. Barnabas again pulls the ring and the stone door grinds closed. Quentin can be heard crying out as the pain increases more as the sun sets lower. Both Barnabas and Julia look piteously at the stone panel. Without another word spoken, they turn to leave. The look of empathy on both of their faces says they want to grant him some form of dignity. The iron gate closes. They walk a few steps and turn to look back at the mausoleum. Barnabas then speaks, "We must find a cure for him Julia. I fear that it's only a matter of time before the creature stumbles upon the hidden switch under the steps. If that happens, the mausoleum will no longer be an effective way to confine him." Julia thought for a moment and said, I could try to resume what I strted with Chris; get some blood samples, and see if there are any strange markers in his blood as there was with your's." Barnabas pondered a moment and said, "Perhaps. Come, we should return to Collinwood." They turned and walked back towrd the house. The camera catches the entrance to the mausoleum. From around the side of the mausoleum a figure emerges. the camera pans up from the knees until it stops to reveal the face. The hideously grinning face of Trevor Halliburton. (Five ascending dramatic notes sound followed by three successive notes twice, the second set reaching a dramatic climax)

Trevor Halliburton stands facing the mausoleum with an impish look on his face. "Soooo, they think they can prevent the inevitable by locking the creature in here!" He walks up to the secret panel and the animal like growls are heard through the walls. A smile croses his face as he turns and looks skyward and says, "Well done, gypsy! I dare to wonder if I myself might have brought the same fate upon him had I been present in your time." He then turns back to the panel and grabs the ring and gives it a pull. The heavy panel grinds open. The startled creature tuns and snarls at him as he steps inside. The creature then lunges at him. He extends his hands in much the same fashion Nicholas Blair often used and shouted, "NO! You ..will..be..still!" The werewolf froze in his tracks and looked bewildered that he was unable get to and maim this intruder. Trevor walked all about him and let out an evil chuckle. "So you want to rip me to pieces do you? I think not! I should like to retain the body of the lawyer. Perhaps, if I decide to leave him, you shall have your wish. But no. This body now grants me presence in the Collins house. I shall see no harm brought to it. Ah, but you my dear friend..." He reaches into his breast pocket pulling out a silver cigarette case and waves it in front of the creatures eyes. Unable to move it looks horrified at the glimmering object. Judah then sneering, leaned back and lashed the creature across the face with the silver case. it whines like a dog that has just been cruelly kicked. Judah laughs maniacally and then slaps it across the opposite side of the creatures face. it's cries sound even more pitiful than the first. He then raises his foot and kicks the werewolf to the floor. He then walks up the steps to the doorway. "I shall leave you now, but the next time we meet, I shall have great pleasure unleashing you once more. You shall have the blood you so want to draw. Good night, ... Quentin Collins!" He sneers as he pulls the ring confining the creature once more.

Collinwood. The West Wing. Willie Loomis has taken the room where Megan was staked to be his bedroom. He lies in the bed asleep. He moans slightly and his head tosses lightly. Colored lights are green screened over his face as he continues moaning and tossing. (Dramatic music begins to crawl as the lights begin to swirl.) He hears the sounds of hammering. After a minute, the hammering pauses and he hears his own voice saying, "Now, I need to measure this once again. It must be right. It's urgent that get it exact. Too much depends on it." He then hears the sound of a hand saw grinding away at wood. "Bring me that sketch over here. Good. Now, let me push this in place." A thud is heard, and then hammering resumes. After a moment the hammering stops, and he hears, "I need to go into town and get some more supplies. I'll make the trip first thing in the morning. I'm too tired to do anymore tonight." He hears footsteps, then the sound of a door closing. An image faintly appears among the lights. It is the image of a woman, wearing a robe and her face is covered with a hood. She looks earnestly at a sketch and then semingly looks right at Willie. Her image then fades, being overpowered by the swirling lights. The lights continue to swirl a brief moment and fade slowly as Willie's tossing head fades into view once again. He moans and his eyes suddely open. He springs up in the bed looking bewildered. He raises a hand and scratches his head with an expression that seemed to say, "I don't understand. Did that really happen? What does it mean?" He hears the muffled voices of Barnabas and Julia entering the wing.  
(Scene switches to show Barnabas and Julia coming down the corridor when Willie's door opens to reveal him standing there sleepy eyed in a pair of striped pajamas covered in a robe. "I'm sorry if we woke you, Willie." Barnabas said seeing him standing there, obvious that he had been asleep. Willie looked at them both and said, "That's ok, you didn't wake me up, I just hadda wid dream. It had that woman in it I hud you an Julia talkin' about befoah. Julia's eyes flutter and widen and she looks at Barnabas. Barnabas looks at Willie and says, "Come into the drawing room, Willie. We'd both like to hear your dream. He looks at htem both again and scratches his head once more and says, "Shuah!" He then follows them into the East Wing drawing room. Barnabas motions to the armchair inviting Willie to have a seat. "Tell us your dream, Willie." Barnabas asked as he and Julia listened eagerly. "Well, it didden make no sense, Bahnabas. I was just sleepin and I hud this hammerin. then I hud myself talkin about measurin stuff right, an how it jus had to be right. Then I said I hadda go to town tomarrah to get moah stuff. Then about how tiahd I wuz. Then this woman all dressed in a robe looked right at me. I coulden see huh face cause she had this hood on that covahed huh face, but I could tell, she wuz lookin' at me. That's when I woke up an hud you an Julia comin' in. It didn't make no sense." Julia looked at Barnabas and asked, "What do you think it means, Barnabas?" Barnbas then turned in the direction of the camera with a puzzled expression of his own and said, "I don't know, Julia. I don't know." (Three dramatic notes sound)

Morning dawns over Collinwood. Trevor Halliburton emerges from the doorway on the landing and comes down the stairs. The front door opens and Barnabas and Quentin enter through the front door. "Good morning, gentleman. Out for an early morning stroll?" Trevor asked. Barnabas slightly nods and says, "Yes, it seemed like a good morning for a walk, so I asked Quentin if he would join me." "I see." Trevor said as he proceeded to the coffee urn inside the drawing room. "Oh do come in and join me!" He said motioning to the pot. "There's plenty here, and it's fresh too." I'm afraid I haven't had time to get to know either of you very well, and since we're all family now, I think it's time we remedied that. Have a seat!" he said motioning toward the sofa. Barnabas entered and said, "I suppose we could stay briefly. Quentin and I have some matters to discuss however." Trevor sipped the coffee and replied, "Oh I quite understand. I won't keep you long. It was... Quentin, wasn't it?" he said looking at Quentin. Quentin said, "Yes." He poured a cup himself and walked over to the desk table and sat in the chair. "It seems you are the one I know the least about." He pauses a moment looking at Quentin then says, "My that looks like a nasty bruise you have on your cheek. What happened?" Quentin rubbed his cheek and felt that it was indeed quite tender. "I uhhh, I'm afraid I wasn't quite quick enough at the airport. I got bumped by one of those revolving doors." Trevor looked knowingly at him and replied. "Oh yes! I've almost been clipped by a few of those myself. Ya gotta be quick with those things." Quentin downed the coffee quickly and Barnabas spoke. "I do hope you won't think us discourteous, Mr. Halliburton, but Quentin and I really should be going." Trevor looked at his watch and said, "Oh that's quite alright. I need to be getting to the office anyway. Thank you for giving me a moment of your time. We simply must make time to get better acquanted." "Yes, we must Barnabas said. Then Trevor gave a slight salute and said "Good day, gentlemen." Barnabas and Quentin left the drawing room and ascended the stairs. Trevor stood smirking and said, "Revolving door indeed." He then burst into a short tirade of evil laughter knowing exactly why the bruise was there. (Music fades)

Barnabas and Quentin enter the East wing drawing room. "Good thing you thought to bring that change of clothes to the mausoleum. I'd sure hate to have tried to explain why I came in with shredded clothes. So help me Barnabas, it was all I could do to keep from strangling that monster right where he stood." Barnabas quietly replied, "I know,Quentin. I also deplore what he represents, but Trevor Halliburton is not to blame for Judah's actions. He cannot help himself." Quentin then replies, "This is where you tell me he's a victim?" Barnabas eyes dropped briefly and then he looked at Quentin again and said, "Quentin. You were not there in 1841. You didn't see the grief in the face of Gerard Stiles when Judah was forced to leave his body. He was a broken man, Quentin. Professor Stokes told us while you were away that Halliburton has tried to leave subtle clues for us that we have missed. He must be very careful not to allow Judah to find out that he is trying escape, to leave indicators that something is affecting him. He apparently is a very wise man. He's managed to hide his acts and intentions from Judah. If Judah ever discovers what he has done, he will destroy him and inhabit someone else. We cannot allow that to happen. As long as he remains in Halliburton, we know where he is and can better watch his actions." Quentin drops into the armchair looking disgusted and says, "I've never felt so damned helpless in my entire life." Julia and Willie enter the drawing room and Julia remarks, "I tried hypnotizing Willie to see if he could reveal more of the dream he had. It was no use. He wasn't aware of anymore that he's already told us." Quentin looked at them all questioningly as if to ask, "Did I miss something?" Barnabas then turned to Quentin and said, "Willie had a strange dream last night. The mysterious woman who helped Adam escape from the fire at the Old House was in the dream." Willie rubs his hand thru his hair and says, "I'm sorry, Barnabas. I wish they was moah I could remembah." Barnabas managed a slight smile and said, "There's no need to apologize, Willie. It's not your fault. We must simply wait until she is willing to reveal more. If only we knew who she was. How is she involved in all of this?(Music rolls softly as screen goes to black.)

Trevor Halliburton entered the lobby to his office and looked at the desk of Selena Parker. She had not arrived yet. He proceeds into his office and places his briefcase on the desk. He then removes the suit jacket and hangs it on a hall tree near the door. He continues on over to the desk and sits down in the chair behind it. He takes a stack of manila folders Selena had left on the desk for him containg his upcoming case loads and opens the top one and begins perusing the documents inside. The long floor length curtain directly behind him moves. An instant later, an arm snakes around Trevor's throat. The arm is tightening seeking to strangle the life from him. Trevor's eyes grew wide as he gasps desperately for breath. (Long dramatic crawl of music builds to a fever pitch. As screen goes black, three dramatic notes sound.

Barnabas Coilins.  
JONATHAN FRID

Julia Hoffman.  
GRAYSON HALL

Quentin Collins.  
DAVID SELBY

Willie Loomis.  
JOHN KARLEN

Trevor Halliburton/Judah Zachary.  
KEITH PRENTICE

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Scenic Design SY TOMASHOFF

Music Supervisor SYBIL WEINBERGER

Costume Design MOSTOLLER

Make up VINCENT LOSCALZO

Associate Producer KEN McEWEN

Assistant to the producer HARRIET ROHR

Unit Manager PATRICK PLEVEN

Technical Director J.J. LUPATKIN

Lighting Director MEL HANDELSMAN

Audio FRANK BAILEY HENRY PLIMACK

Sound Effects ED BLAINEY

Video RUDY PICCIRILLO ROSS SKIPPER

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer 


	35. Chapter 35

Episode 1259

An ever present evil lurks at the great house of Collinwood. It is evil incarnate. The spirit of Judah Zachary inhabits the body of Carolyn's new husband. She is unaware that she has brought into the midst of the family, the greatest enemy the family has ever known. Indeed, he is the very cause of every evil the family has known. He will seek to destroy the family from within. There are those who are aware of his presence, but they dare not allow him to know of their discovery for fear he secretly possess another whom they are not aware of. But a danger exists that he himself is unaware of.

Trevor Halliburton entered the lobby to his office and looked at the desk of Selena Parker. She had not arrived yet. He proceeds into his office and places his briefcase on the desk. He then removes the suit jacket and hangs it on a hall tree near the door. He continues on over to the desk and sits down in the chair behind it. He takes a stack of manila folders Selena had left on the desk for him containing his upcoming case loads and opens the top one and begins perusing the documents inside. The long floor length curtain directly behind him moves. An instant later, an arm snakes around Trevor's throat. The arm is tightening seeking to strangle the life from him. Trevor's eyes grew wide as he gasps desperately for breath. (Long dramatic crawl of music builds to a fever pitch. As screen goes black, three dramatic notes sound.

(Place Commercials Here)

Judah, inhabiting Trevor struggles for breath as the arm continues to strangle him. The camera pulls back to reveal Adam as he maintains his stranglehold on Trevor. Suddenly, Halliburton's eyes glow bright green and he holds his hands before him with his fingers spread. Adam's arm begins to tremble and ache. He can no longer maintain his hold on Halliburton. Trevor rises from the chair, his eyes still glowing as he glares at Adam. Adam stares first at Trevor, then at his arm. He looks back and forth at each with a look of total confusion. Though he says nothing, his expression clearly conveys he cannot understand what is happening to him. "What do you want here, Dead man?" Judah growls. Adam's look changes now from confusion to anger as he shouts "Don't call me that!" He advances to attack Halliburton again. Trevor's hand extends toward Adam's arm. Adam grabs his arm as he almost doubles over from the pain that is being inflicted. "You will learn that I am not one to be trifled with, Dead man!" Judah growls back at him. "Now, I want you to sit! Over there!" He points at the chair on the client side of the desk. Looking at Trevor with fear, he does as he is told. Trevor then sits in his chair and demands, "You will tell me why you tried to kill me!" Adam looks at him and replies, "Carolyn. I want you to leave Carolyn alone! I see you with her all the time. I will not let anybody hurt Carolyn." Trevor then takes on a completely different disposition. "Is that what you think? That I mean to hurt Carolyn?" Adam replies, "Carolyn is my friend." Trevor then rises and paces about the room and says, "You see. Carolyn is my friend too. Do you make a habit of going around killing all of Carolyn's friends?" Adam looks at him and replies, "You are not her friend. You are evil. You hurt me!" Trevor turns and says, "Well now what do you expect? You came here to kill me. Let me get this straight. I wouldn't have been evil if I had just sat there and let you do it?" Adam replied, "You are not a normal man. You're a... you're a... warlock!" Trevor then pouted a bit and chided, "A warlock? Oh come now, you strike me as having more intelligence than to believe in fables!" Adam stood and glared at him and declared, "I know who you are! You're Judah Zachary!" A stunned look came over Trevor's face as if he were exposed to the world. "Where did you hear that name?" he demanded. Adam then replied, "From Barnabas!" Trevor then asked, "Barnabas Collins thinks my name is Judah Zachary?" he asked, fishing to learn as much as he could. "No. He only knows that Judah Zachary is here and that he is inside somebody!" Trevor then coolly strides back to his chair. "So he thinks this Judah, is inside somebody, and he doesn't know who?" Adam leans over the desk and complains, "You're talking to me like I was a child. I'm not a child!" Trevor interlocks his fingers on the desk and replies, "No, I can see that." Adam then stands towering over the desk menacingly. "I am growing old, and you are doing it!" Judah now fully emerges and replies. "You are correct. I am Judah Zachary! I can remove this affliction from you. But it will cost you a great deal." Adam then falls into the chair resigned and says, "Then you may as well go ahead and kill me because I have no money." Judah sneers and replies, "I never said the payment would be with money. Do you want to be free of this affliction?" Adam looks across the desk at Trevor for a long moment and then says, "Yes!" (Music stings out) Judah sneers as camera goes to black.

The camera is on the outside of Collinwood's entrance. Joe Haskell arrives at the door and raps the door knocker three times and waits. A moment later the door opens to reveal Maggie Evans. "Joe! What brings you out to Collinwood?" she asks motioning him inside.  
Joe uncomfortably looks at her and replies, "I came out to pick up Roger Collins. He is returning today isn't he? At least that's what Mrs. Stoddard said when I talked to her on the phone last night." Maggie clumsily replies, "I knew there was talk about him returning, but I haven't heard when." Joe fumbled his hands around in his back pockets a moment then brushes one hand through his hair and turns looking around taking in the old familiar house he had remembered and said, "Well, Liz Stoddard called me last night and asked if I'd mind giving Roger a ride into the cannery. She said he would be taking his old duties back. I told her it'd be my pleasure. Roger Collins helped me get back on my feet when I came back to Collinsport. I owe him a lot more than a lift to work." Maggie then said, "Well you did also save his life at the Blue Whale when that maniac tried to kill him." Joe raked his fingers through his hair again and said, "I didn't act quickly enough, or Mr. Collins might not be in the shape he is now." Maggie then said, "I'm sure he doesn't blame you for that. You did everything you could." Joe looked at the floor and replied, "Maybe. I'll always wonder if I could have gotten to Fenton sooner." He then looked at his watch and started to speak when Maggie said, "I'll be happy to go see if he's ready, Joe." Joe nodded and Maggie headed for the door under the landing when suddenly, Roger wheeled out with a briefcase across his lap. "Ah Haskell, Liz said you were coming. My apologies if I've delayed you. I'll see to it that your supervisor doesn't treat you too harshly for being late." Joe grinned and said, "You ARE my supervisor, Mr. Collins." Roger chuckled and said, "So I am. Well, we'd best hurry along before we're both inexcusably tardy from our duties." Maggie then smiled and said, "It's good to see you're doing so well, Joe." He managed a half smile and said, "Thanks." He then turns and pushes Roger out the doors. Maggie closed the door and the camera lingers on her expression as music tinkles out and camera fades.

(Place Commercials Here)

Scene opens on Trevor Halliburton's office. Adam stands across the desk and says, "You said you can help me. How can you help me?" Trevor sat up straight in his chair and said, "Patience, my friend. I assure I can, and will help you, but now is not the time." Adam looked at him impatiently and asks, "Why? I'm getting older every minute. Why do we have to wait?" Trevor then replies, "There is a woman who has no idea of the gifts I possess that will be coming in that outer door any time now. I cannot risk her overhearing. We must find a place that offers a bit more seclusion to do what has to be done." Adam then said, "I know a place we can use. But we will have to be careful." Trevor replies, "Then the place is entirely unsuitable. We need a place free of interruption." Adam then declares. "We will not be interrupted once we get in. The problem is getting in without being seen. No one will disturb us once we get inside." Trevor looked at him quite puzzled and said, "Where is this place that we have to be so careful to get into?" Adam then looks directly at him and says, "The West wing of Collinwood." Trevor replied, "Ah, I think I know the place. You were there before, weren't you?" Adam looked at him incredously wondering how he could know that. Trevor, reading his expression said, "I know all about you, Adam. I told you I am a friend of Carolyn's. She told me of the time she harbored a friend in the West wing when he was being sought by the police. I also know everything there is to know about you. You see, Nicholas Blair was my aide, and he told me all there was to your unique origin." Adam looked surprised and said, "You knew Nicholas Blair?" Trevor stood and paced around the desk and said, "Yes, it was I who summoned him back here from the netherworld to be my aide. That is, until you killed him." Adam looked fearful that this man knew so much about him and that he even knew of his involvement in Nicholas death. "I needed the talents and the knowledge Nicholas possessed, and you took that away from me, Adam. How do you suppose I should respond to that?" Trevor chided him. Adam now paces the floor and turns defensively toward Halliburton and says, "Nicholas tried to kill me. I hated him. He pretended to be my friend, and then he tried to kill me. I had to kill him." Judah, through Trevor, then said, "But in doing so you deprived me of a most valuable ally. You said you wanted a cure to your rapid aging. I told you that cure would come with a price." He then turns and looks Adam squarely in the eye and says, "YOU will now be my aide, Adam! That is the price of your cure!" (Three dramatic notes sound.)

Willie Loomis straightens the blind on the window in the East wing drawing room. He makes an adjustment, and then walks across the room to see the result. Not satisfied, he returns and maneuvers the louver a bit more then again crosses the room to see the results. A slight smile crosses his face as he seems satisfied he has it just right now. He then picks up a book from the table and starts to shelve it, then thinks better of the notion. (Thoughts heard aloud.) "Barnabas might not be through with this yet. I betta just leave it heah so I don't lose his place. I'll ask 'im latah if he's done with it." He then turns to exit the room when he sees the hooded woman standing in the doorway. He stands paralyzed for a moment gaping at the figure, and then says, "Whadda ya want? You must want somethin to be hangin' around heah." The figure only raises one hand and beckons him to follow as she turns down the corridor outside the room. Perplexed and curious, Willie slowly follows her at a distance, unsure if he should follow her at all. She walks to a door about halfway down the corridor on the right and she moves her hand in the direction of the doorknob. Without touching it, it opens by itself. Willie's eyes grew wide and he hesitated to go any further, but the woman again motioned for him to follow. He eases down the hall and pokes his head in first to see what awaited him. She opened yet another door inside the secondary corridor. He had not made any changes to this particular section of the wing. The room was dark and cobwebs hung about. The room only contained some old furnishings which had gone out of style years before. Dust covered everything in the room. The woman motioned to one corner of the room. Willie looked at the area she indicated and in confusion said, "I don't see nothin' theah. Whadda ya wantin' me to see?" He looked at her intently then trying to see the face inside the hood. While he looked at her, she suddenly vanished. At that moment, a rolled up paper fell to floor, stirring up decades of dust which had settled. He looked stunned, first that she had so suddenly disappeared, then curiously looked at the scrolled paper on the floor. He walked over and picked it up. He looked about the room briefly, then slid the ribbon off the end of the scroll and unrolled it. He looked intently at it. Then he looks just offside the camera and says, "It looks like some kinda old fashioned blue print." He then looks at the corner the figure had pointed at, then back at the paper. He then looks up in the direction of the camera and scratches his head. He says nothing more, but his expression clearly says, "I don't get it." (Music rolls out)

Roger Collins sits behind a desk at the Collins cannery. He is carefully looking over the ledgers. He turns a page, and his eyes are seen trailing down the page from top to bottom. This occurs for about three page turns, and then a knock is heard. Roger looks up from the book and says, "Come in." The door opens and Joe Haskell enters. "Oh, it's you Haskell." Joe smiles slightly and says, "I just wanted to see if you were getting on ok. Do you need anything?" Roger pushed the ledger away and said, "No, I'm fine." He then points at the chair across the desk and says, "Sit down; I'd like to talk to you for a moment." Joe walks over and sits in the chair and looks at Roger. Folding his hands and placing them on the desk, Roger then says, "I hated Liz, when she told me I was going to return here or else. But now that I'm here, I realize it was exactly what the doctor ordered. I wasted weeks sitting in my room feeling sorry for myself. I was sure I had nothing more to give to business matters." Joe smiled and said, "It's good to hear you say that." Roger paused a moment, and then said, "Do you mind if I call you Joe?" Joe cocked his head curiously. Roger had always referred to him as "Haskell." It was a pleasant surprise. He looked at Roger and said, ""Well I've hoped you would for a long time." Roger sighed for a moment, and then looked a t Joe and said, "I never properly thanked you for saving my life, Joe. It all happened so quickly. The gunshots, then everything went dark, and then I awoke in the hospital wishing Fenton had finished me. You put your own life at great risk, charging at Fenton the way you did. I won't forget that." Joe paused a moment and replied, "I owe you my life every bit as much, Mr. Collins. When I came back to Collinsport, I was broker than broke. You helped me get established again, and I won't forget that either. Well, I better be getting back to the men. I'll see you at quittin' time." With that, he turned and left the room. The camera holds on Roger still looking at the closed door for a moment, then fades as music stings out.

(Place Commercials Here)

Scene opens on the inside of the Blue Whale. A couple of sailors are seen from the back only, tossing down drinks and putting more money down for another round. The jukebox blares as young people dance in the middle of the floor. Camera moves to the door as it opens and Roger Collins wheels in, followed by Joe Haskell. As they locate a table to sit at, Joe says, "I think it's a courageous thing. Coming back here to where the whole thing happened again." Situating himself under the table he looks at Joe who is now taking a seat across the table from him and replies, "Pshaw, I have to confess, that courage has little to do with it, Joe. Liz has deprived me of anything to drink for days. She even forbad Mrs. Johnson from bringing any to me." Joe looks a bit concerned and says, "Uhm, Mr. Collins, I'm really not looking to cause any hard feelings with Mrs. Stoddard. Maybe we shouldn't have come." Roger then countered with: "Nonsense. It was her leveraging tool to force me back to the cannery. I've complied with her requirement; she can't very well now deprive me of a few leisurely drinks with friends." Joe smiled that Roger referred to him as a friend. "Well, I hope your right. I'd like to keep my good standing with your sister." Bob Rooney approached the table. "Well, always a delight to see you here, Mr. Collins. After your last visit I was afraid it was your last. Good to see you pulled through alright. What'll it be?" Roger then replied, "Brandy, my good man!" Joe nodded that he would have the same. Bob turned and returned to the bar to retrieve their drinks. Roger then looked puzzled as if he was struggling to remember something. "Now, what were we discussing the last time we were here?" Joe's eyes dropped momentarily, then looking back at Roger, he replies, "You were telling me how Maggie and your cousin were seeing a lot of each other and how I'd best find another nice girl." Roger's eyes registered that he indeed remembered it and said, "Well I hope you took me up on that advice. I can assure you they are still quite close." Joe sighed and replied, "Actually, I've just thrown myself into my work. I can't expect to find another Maggie, and I figure if somebody else is in the cards in the future, well, she'll show up without my looking." Bob now appears and places their drinks before them. Roger reaches into his breast pocket for his wallet when Bob holds up one hand and says, "Your money is no good here, tonight Mr. Collins. Enjoy!" Roger shrugged and returned the wallet to his pocket. He picks up the drink and takes a swallow and acts as if he were having his first swallow of water after a parching trip through the desert. Bob is still standing there and fills his glass once again. Joe nods for another as well. The bartender fills his glass again as well and then says, "I'll just leave the bottle, how's that?" Roger beamed and replied, "Outstanding idea!" (Jukebox music increases then fades.)

Willie Loomis paces the East wing drawing room holding the drawing left by the woman in white. He scratches his head and looks at it some more. He sits down at the table and places the drawing in front of him. He looks at it and then looks in the direction of the camera. (Thoughts heard aloud) "Why did she take me to that room? Why did she leave this? Why me? Barnabas and Julia undahstand all this supahnatural stuff betta than me; I don't undahstand what she wants!" A phone rings by the big arm chair. He picks it up. "Collins House" he says waiting for a reply. "Oh, Hi Julia; You and Barnabas gonna be at Professah Stokes house a while?" He then listens for her reply and says, "Somethin' wid happened heah tonight. That woman showed up again." He again listens for her response. "Yeah, I'll be up when ya get heah. Ok, Bye Julia." He returns to the drawing again and studies it carefully. His eyes then light up. "She wants me to build this! It the only thing that makes any sense; She wants me to build it!" (Camera tightens in for an extreme close up of Willie's struggling questioning expression.

(Place Commercials Here)

Adam paces about the abandoned room he once inhabited. He hears footsteps outside the door and turns to look. The door opens and Trevor enters. "Well Adam, I see you made it in without being seen. Good." Adam then looks at him and says, "You're sure you can take away this aging?" Trevor chuckles and says, "Well now, would I be here if I couldn't? Oh yes, you will see the years melt away in mere moments. Did you bring the things I asked for?" Adam looked at him and replied, "Yes. It's on the table." Trevor walked over to the table and opened a small paper bag. He pulled out a handkerchief and looked at it and grinned. He then reached in again and removed a small apothecary bottle. He smiled and nodded, then said, "We have everything we need. Help me pull this table over against that wall." Adam lifted one side of the table while Trevor grabbed the other. They carried it over to the empty wall and slid it the edge of it up against the wall. Trevor then walked to an adjacent wall and removed a dusty old mirror from the wall. He carries it over to the table and leans it against the wall on top of the table. He then drags a chair over to the table and motions for Adam to sit down. Adam looks at the chair, then at Trevor. "Well, go ahead. Sit down!" Trevor chided him. Adam cautiously sat down at the table. His aged reflection now shows in the mirror. "We're ready to begin!" Trevor says removing the top from the apothecary bottle. A hideous grin crosses his face as three dramatic notes sound.

Roger Collins.  
LOUIS EDMONDS

Maggie Evans.  
KATHRYN LEIGH SCOTT

Willie Loomis.  
JOHN KARLEN

Joe Haskell.  
CHRISTOPHER BERNAU

Trevor Halliburton/Judah Zachary.  
KEITH PRENTICE

Bob Rooney.  
BOB O'CONNELL

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Miss Scott's Fashions by JUNIOR SOPHISTICATES

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Scenic Design SY TOMASHOFF

Music Supervisor SYBIL WEINBERGER

Costume Design MOSTOLLER

Make up VINCENT LOSCALZO

Associate Producer KEN McEWEN

Assistant to the producer HARRIET ROHR

Unit Manager PATRICK PLEVEN

Technical Director J.J. LUPATKIN

Lighting Director MEL HANDELSMAN

Audio FRANK BAILEY HENRY PLIMACK

Sound Effects ED BLAINEY

Video RUDY PICCIRILLO ROSS SKIPPER

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer 


	36. Chapter 36

Episode 1260

A great treachery is about to be unleashed on an unsuspecting member of the Collins family, as a centuries old vow for revenge is being brought to fruition. In a sealed of wing of the great house, two men are about to engage in a ritual that appears at first glance to bring deliverance to one who has been enslaved against his will, but for another, could mean the end of life as he has come to know it...

Adam paces about the abandoned room he once inhabited. He hears footsteps outside the door and turns to look. The door opens and Trevor enters. "Well Adam, I see you made it in without being seen. Good." Adam then looks at him and says, "You're sure you can take away this aging?" Trevor chuckles and says, "Well now, would I be here if I couldn't? Oh yes, you will see the years melt away in mere moments. Did you bring the things I asked for?" Adam looked at him and replied, "Yes. It's on the table." Trevor walked over to the table and opened a small paper bag. He pulled out a handkerchief and looked at it and grinned. He then reached in again and removed a small apothecary bottle. He smiled and nodded, then said, "We have everything we need. Help me pull this table over against that wall." Adam lifted one side of the table while Trevor grabbed the other. They carried it over to the empty wall and slid it the edge of it up against the wall. Trevor then walked to an adjacent wall and removed a dusty old mirror from the wall. He carries it over to the table and leans it against the wall on top of the table. He then drags a chair over to the table and motions for Adam to sit down. Adam looks at the chair, then at Trevor. "Well, go ahead. Sit down!" Trevor chided him. Adam cautiously sat down at the table. His aged reflection now shows in the mirror. "We're ready to begin!" Trevor says removing the top from the apothecary bottle. A hideous grin crosses his face as three dramatic notes sound.

(Place Commercials Here)

Trevor Halliburton, possessed by the spirit of the warlock, Judah Zachary, stands smirking by the table where a greatly aged Adam sits looking at his deeply wrinkled face. "Do I have to look at that face? I was ugly before, but I would rather look at my old face than to look at that hideous sight!" Adam said cringing. Trevor grinning then replied, "It is absolutely essential that you look deeply into the face in that mirror, Adam. Now you're certain that this handkerchief belongs to Barnabas Collins?" Adam looks at Trevor and says, "Yes, I got it from one of the first floor rooms at the Old House. I know it's his." Trevor then nodded with an impish look on his face and says, "Very good!" He removes the lid from the apothecary bottle and says, "Now I want you to gaze deeply into your reflection in the mirror, Adam. Don't take your eyes off of it for a second!" Adam looks into the mirror at the deeply etched wrinkles and brown age spots. He winces at first, but continues to gaze at his reflection as he had been instructed.

Scene cuts to the East wing drawing room. Barnabas and Julia enter and see Willie sitting at the table half asleep. Their entrance rouses him and he stands. "Hey Barnabas, hey Julia, I stayed up like I said I would." Barnabas looks kindly at him and says, "Julia said you saw the mysterious woman again tonight." Willie nods and replies, "Yeah, I was straightenin' up in heah. I stahted to put this book back on the shelf, then I though you might not be done with it, so I put it back heah on the table. Then I stahted to go to my room fah somethin' an theah she was, standin' right theah in the doorway. I asked huh whut she wanted." Julia tilted her head to one side in a curious manner and said, "Did she answer you, Willie?" Willie nodded negatively and said, "No she diden say nuthin'. She jus kept motionin' me to follah huh." Barnabas then asked, "And did you follow her, Willie?" He nodded that he did and walked to the doors and said, "Yeah, she walked right down this hall heah." Julia then asked, "What did she do then, Willie?" He pointed down the hall and said, "She stopped right theah at that door. Then she jus motioned huh hand at the door an' it opened. All by itself! I'm tellin' ya the truth! The door opened all by itself!" Barnabas looked at Willie and said, "There was a time, long ago, in my own time, I might not have believed possible what you're saying, Willie. I'm sure it happened just as you say. What happened then?" Willie ran his hand through his hair, mussing it up, then replied, "I was plenty scahed, and I wazzen gonna follah huh, but she kept on motionin' me to come with huh, and she went in that door." Barnabas then walked down the hall to the door Willie indicated and opened it. He looked at the dusty corridor, then back at Willie and nodded in a motioning manner, as he himself stepped inside the secondary corridor. Willie, being mildly coaxed by Julia, followed Barnabas into the dark musty corridor. Julia looks all about the corridor at the dangling cobwebs and frowns. "What happened then, Willie?" Barnabas asked. Willie walked to the door the figure had led him to and opened the door saying, "She came in this room and stood right ovah theah." He pointed to the very spot the hooded woman had stood. By now, he needed no coaxing to finish his story. He then said. "She pointed at that cornah ova theah, an' I asked huh what she wanted me to see. She still didn't say nuthin' Then she just disappeahed right wheah she had been standin". Julia again looking puzzled walked over to the corner Willie had indicated, looking around as if trying to find some clue. She then said, "It's odd that she should bring you to this room to show you something, and then just vanish without letting you know what it was." Willie then excitedly looked at both of them and said, "I diden finish tellin ya what else happened!" Barnabas looked at him and asked, "Something else happened?" Willie now half grinning and looking back and forth between the two said, "Yeah. Right as she was disappearin' she dropped this!" He walked over behind the door and withdrew the scrolled up drawing and held it out for them to see. Barnabas took the scroll and unrolled it. Julia looked curiously at it as if trying to make sense of it. Willie then said, I figuahed out what she wanted! She wants me to build this right ovah theah wheah she was pointin'!" Julia looked thoroughly confused as if trying to figure out why the ghostly figure should want such a thing. Barnabas' eyes widened as a realization suddenly overcame him. "Julia, look at the drawing again! Don't you recognize it? I have seen this drawing before!" Julia looks at the drawing once again, at first still looking as if it had no meaning at all to her. She looked it over carefully once more and a look of shock came over her face as well. She looked at Barnabas and asked frantically, "Barnabas! Is that...?" Barnabas looked at them both and said, "Yes! It's Quentin's Stairway through Time!" (Dramatic music rolls out)

(Place Commercials Here)

Adam continues to look into the mirror in front of him. Trevor Halliburton takes the handkerchief and pours some of the elixir from the apothecary bottle onto it. (Crawling dramatic music begins) Trevor then takes the handkerchief and dabs it on Adam's face. He dabs it first on his fore head. "Mirror, you who show the truth and cannot lie! We await the truth which you hold inside." He dabs the right cheek, "But you, Oh mirror have been deceived! For the image we behold is not the truth!" He dabs the left cheek. "Bring to us, oh mirror, the truth, as we know it to be! Reveal to us the image of truth...truth... TRUTH"  
The image of Adam in the mirror begins to fade until nothing but a faint outline remains. A moment later the image begins to fade back in. A look of surprise crosses Adam's face and he turns to look at Trevor. Trevor grins hideously and looks at the mirror. It reflects the image of Barnabas Collins. "Truth is revealed! Let the lies of the passing years be brought to light, and release this innocent soul from the plight which holds him captive. Release the prisoner! Let the truth come full circle and this man be free to live the life he has been deprived of! I call upon every dark power to aid me in my task! Release the prisoner! RELEASE THE PRISONER NOW!" The image of Barnabas then fades away, leaving only the faint outline once more. Then the image begins fading in again. As the image becomes clearer, we see the scar free, youthful face of Adam. Trevor's eyes are wide as he looks victoriously at his achievement. (Dramatic music crescendos)

Barnabas, Julia, and Willie have now returned to the drawing room in the East wing. Barnabas paces the room with a troubled expression on his face. "Why would she want us to rebuild the staircase? Why?" Barnabas asked. Julia looked uncertain and then ventured a guess, "The only plausible reason would be she wants us to go back to 1841. Did we leave something undone there?" Barnabas strokes his chin and replies, "The only reason that seems likely is to retrieve the Journal of Judah Zachary! We were unable to locate it in the present. Perhaps we can only obtain it by going back to that time. We know it was in the Collinsport courthouse as evidence in the trial. It's the only thing that makes sense!" A knock came at the large double doors. Willie looks up from his confused pondering as if to ask, "Who could that be?" He walked over to the doors and opened them. A man in a plaid shirt and dungarees stood there with a clipboard. "Mr. Loomis?" He asked waiting for a reply. Willie looking puzzled responded, "I'm Loomis, Whadda ya want?" The man then replied, "Collinsport lumber yard. I got your delivery in the truck downstairs. Where do you want me to offload it?" Willie's mouth dropped as he looked at Julia, then Barnabas and said, "I didden order no lumbah! " The man looked at his clipboard and said, "It says here the call came in from a woman ordering for Mr. Will Loomis." Barnabas then interjected, "Mr. Loomis has not been feeling well lately. It was my personal secretary that placed the call. Will has wanted to build a special project for some time, so I ordered the supplies he needed as a surprise. You can place them behind the garage." The man then presented the clipboard to Willie and said, "I'll need your signature right here." Willie looked at Barnabas as if he had taken leave of his senses. Barnabas nodded his approval for Willie to sign the manifest. Willie then turned and did so. Then the delivery man turned and departed. Willie turned to Barnabas and said, "I don't undahstand!" Barnabas then replied, "It would seem our friend is able to speak when it suits her to do so. I want you to build the staircase, Willie. I'll take care of the bill when it comes." At that moment, he then winced in pain. He dropped his face into his hands and groaned. Julia, looking concerned came to his side and asked, "Are you alright, Barnabas?" He seemed in too much pain to reply. Willie looked at Julia with great concern and joined her by his side. "Let me try to help you, Barnabas." He lets out one loud cry and looks up. Julia's eyes grow wide and she bites her knuckle. Willie's mouth drops open. (Drum rolls begin to rumble followed by dramatically ascending music.) Camera focuses now on Barnabas' face. It looks as if he just aged twenty years. As Julia and Willie gasp and stare in disbelief, three dramatic notes sound.)

(Place Commercials Here) 


	37. Chapter 37

Episode 1261

A dark night at the Great Estate of Collinwood; for another thread has been woven into the evil tapestry being created by the evil Judah Zachary. Barnabas Collins, who has overcome a centuries long curse that changed him from a caring, intelligent, and loyal man into a heartless, inhuman beast that preyed on the innocent, has now fallen victim to the wiles of the vengeful warlock. Cursed to age to the number of years he has been in existence, he was protected by a created being who mysteriously drained off the curse. But the connection that bound these two men has been severed, and now Barnabas has begun his dark and horrible journey down a path that can only ultimately, lead to death...

Barnabas Collins, looking much older than he had moments ago, looks at Julia Hoffman and Willie Loomis bewildered. "What is it? What has happened to me?" He asks pitifully. Julia's mouth opens, but says nothing, as she grasps for a way to tell him what has happened. "Tell me, Julia. Why did you and Willie look at me as you did? Willie steps and motions Barnabas to walk a couple of steps to the oval mirror on the drawing room wall. Slowly he moves to the mirror and sees the aged reflection in the mirror and a look of horror crosses his face. "Oh No-o-o-o!" he wails. At that moment, a knock comes at the doors. The three of them all look at each other fearfully. "Who is it?" Julia calls out. Through the door comes the muffled reply, "Professor Stokes!" Barnabas turns suddenly away from the door, "I don't want him to see me like this!" he said with hushed urgency. Julia tilted her head to one side not quite understanding his reaction and said, "But Barnabas, we must let him in. He may be the only one who can help!" Barnabas paused a moment still looking fearful, then it faded into one of hesitant acceptance. He nodded to Willie that it was alright to open the door. Willie opened it and Stokes entered looking perplexed. Julia stood between Stokes and the now seated Barnabas. "Eliot. Something has happened! He raised one eyebrow questioningly as if to ask her to continue. Her eyes fluttered and her lips tightened as she moved aside so he could see. His eyes widened slightly and he brought his fingers to his chin and declared, "Good Lord! It would seem my suspicion was correct." Julia, puzzled by this statement then asks, "Your suspicion?" Stokes then pursed his lips and nodded and replied, "Yes, the aging Barnabas is experiencing can only mean one thing! Looking up at him, Barnabas then queries, "Yes?" Stokes then declares, "It can only mean that Adam... Is Dead!" The other three all register looks of shock as three dramatic notes sound.

(Place Commercials Here)

Barnabas rises to his feet and asks to be sure he had heard correctly, "Adam is dead?" Stokes paced a few steps still rubbing his chin with his fingers and replies, "It would seem so. The thought has occurred to me several times over the past few days. I haven't seen Adam since that afternoon he stormed out of the house. Now your rapid aging would seem to indicate that the inherent bond the two of you share has been severed somehow. I assume the only way that could occur is through the death of one." Willie then turned and rubbed the back of his head and said, "I wanted that monstah dead for a long time, but not if it's gonna make Barnabas get oldah." Stokes quietly acknowledged the statement without also revealing his mild annoyance at it as well. "So now the aging curse that Judah Zachary imposed on you is being realized because Adam is not here to drain it off any longer." Julia's eyes flutter and widen, "What will we do, Professor? We must find a way to remove it!" Stokes turned to her with a "what would you have me do" look on his face and said, "While I'm sympathetic to Barnabas plight, I am not practiced in the art of witchcraft. If he ages at the same pace Adam did, we have several weeks before he catches up to the same level of aging. Perhaps we can find a remedy in the meantime. Julia looked curiously at Stokes and asked, "Eliot, you don't seem quite yourself, are you feeling well?" He turned and looked at her with dismay and said, "Being trained in matters of the psyche, I find it remarkable that you should ask such a question, Doctor! Despite my sympathy and loyalty to Barnabas, I was quite fond of Adam. He didn't ask for anything that has ever happened to him. Dr. Lang's experiment didn't achieve the original intended result and a new life was created instead. His life was a life that was hopelessly imprisoned and at the mercy of unknown forces beyond anyone's control. He was a mere child, deposited into a full grown man's body and forced to mature more quickly than nature provides us all. He never got to develop naturally. He was a remarkable individual. His life was a cruel injustice. If you will all pardon me, I need some time to sort out my thoughts before I can adequately concentrate on the matter at hand." With that, he turned and left the room. Barnabas rose from the chair and his eyes lowered. "He's right. Adam is one more victim I have caused to fall. In my zeal to achieve humanity, I didn't care who had to suffer to accomplish it." Julia looked troubled and replied, "It wasn't your fault, Barnabas! You mustn't blame yourself! The experiment was to deposit your life force in that body. You had no way of knowing a totally different life would be created! We never did hear the recording Eric left behind that told of that possibility. Cassandra disposed of it and we never heard it. The only reason we know what we do is from the results, and from Adam, who did hear the tape." Willie also spoke saying, "Yeah, don't be so hod on yaself, Bahnabas, look what Angelique dun to you! You wudn't yaself when ya did all that stuff. If I'd been you, I'd probly dun the same thing! If wudn't fair whut she did to ya!" Barnabas looked at this man he had previously been so cruel to and managed a half smile and said, "You are a true friend, Willie. Have you forgotten the things I did to you?" Willie looked at his shoes for a moment and looked back at Barnabas and replied, "Yeah, I remembah. But I don't hold none of that against ya, cuz I know that wasn't you. I seen what ya really like now, an I ain't gonna let this happen to ya! I'm gonna go staht on that staihcase right now!" That being said, with a determined look on his face, Willie left the drawing like a man on a mission. Camera holds on Julia looking proudly at the empty doorway Willie had just departed through. (Music out)

Adam stands in the abandoned room looking in the mirror. His hands touch his face as he marvels at the sight. His fingers lightly trace down where the deep wrinkles used to be. Only smooth, youthful flesh was to be found now. His eyes are both smiling and welled with tears of joy at the wonder he is beholding. His grateful eyes turn to Trevor Halliburton and he says, "I still can't believe it. I'm no longer ugly! Trevor grinned and said, "Well you got exactly what you asked for! I'm a man that stands by my word!" He picks up the empty apothecary bottle from the table and looks at it musingly. "You sound as if you didn't believe I could do what I say. I assure you, this was mere child's play compared to what I can do... Compared to what I'm going to do!" His voice now has the sneering plotting quality to as is if he is plotting some diabolical scheme and asks, "You remember how to find the apothecary shop where you got this?" Adam looks curiously at him and replies, "Yes. I know how to find it. Why?" Trevor reaches into his breast pocket and withdraws a small writing pad and a pen and hurriedly sits down at the table and begins writing. As he writes, he says, "There are a few more things I will need for you to get for me, Adam. Things I will need to proceed with my plans!" Adam looks puzzled at him as he continues listing several items and asks "What kind of things?" Trevor stands and rips the paper out of the pad and hands it to Adam. "I'm afraid you wouldn't know anymore than you do now if I did tell you." He reaches inside his coat and produces his wallet. He rifles through it and withdraws several bills and hands them to Adam as well. "This should be sufficient to cover everything I've listed there. You will bring those items to this room! Do you understand?" Adam then looks first at the bills, and the list in his hands, and then he looks at Trevor with an "in the dark" look and replies. "Yes." Trevor pats him on the back and says, "Very good, I shall expect them here by tomorrow night. Get yourself a good night's rest Adam." He then turned and departed the room. Adam then turns back to the mirror. He is again touching his young, handsome face and smiles as camera fades to black and music stings out.

(Place Commercials Here)

Scene opens on the East Wing drawing room. Sounds of hammering are heard in the distance. Barnabas stands staring out the window. Julia enters the drawing room and her entrance is somehow sensed by him. He turns to her and says, "I see Willie is working on the staircase again." Julia rolls her lips and nods slightly and replies, "Yes. He started very early this morning." Barnabas paces about the room and says, "I wonder if it all came too late." Julia looks at him curiously and asks, "What do you mean?" Barnabas looked at her resignedly and sits in the arm chair steepling his forefingers in front of his chin and says, "Judah's curse has already taken hold on me. I can't help wondering if Willie is wasting his time. If we had the staircase before this occurred, it may have done some good. I can't help thinking that we may be able to locate Judah's journal, but obtaining it will do nothing to remove this terrible aging process. I can't let the rest of the house see me like this. There would be too many questions I cannot answer. How can I explain this to everyone? They have no idea what we are dealing with. If I tell them it is a curse, they will think I've taken leave of my sensibilities." Julia walked in front of the fireplace and replied, "And Judah is living right here in this house! If we reveal what we know to the rest of the family it could mean disaster!" Barnabas nodded slightly and quietly said, "Yes. After everything I've been through, I was certain I could deal with Judah Zachary as I've dealt with my enemies in the past. I ended the Reverend Trask's reign of terror, Nicholas Blair was destroyed, Count Petofi, the Leviathan people, The Angelique in parallel time, Gerard Stiles. I thought we had disposed of Judah in the past. How did he manage to survive to trouble us yet again, How?" Julia glanced downward, unsure how to respond. Then Barnabas paced a few steps and turned saying, "Someone else will have to find the answers, I'm afraid. I am dying, Julia. In a matter of weeks, I shall age to almost 200 years old. I shall be no match for Judah Zachary. If only he would leave the rest of the family in peace, I would willing accept this fate." Julia then pleaded with him, "Don't you see Barnabas, that's exactly why you MUST not give in. Judah will not be satisfied with your destruction alone. He will destroy each and every person you care about. He is determined to end the Collins family line. He won't stop until everyone in this house is dead!" Barnabas looked at her and replied, "I realize that, Julia. But how can I fight him without everyone in the house discovering what is happening to me?" Julia looked hopeless and paced a few steps as she struggled to find an answer. Suddenly she turned to Barnabas and said, "I will tell the family that you are very ill. That you may be contagious, and that I am treating you, but that you cannot have any visitors. Then we shall find a way to battle Judah Zachary!" Then a troubled look came over her face. "Eliot! How will we be able to have him in here without arousing suspicion?" Barnabas nodded, "Yes, How would we explain his being allowed to visit when I am to be quarantined?" A look of despair crossed her face as she replied, "I don't know, Barnabas! I don't know!"

Scene opens in the old abandoned room where the staircase is to be built. Willie Loomis labors over a pair of saw horses with a hand saw. He holds a pencil in his mouth sideways causing his teeth to be bared. He still maintains the look of resolute determination as he saws through the board. He then stretches a tape measure across the board and checks the measurement, then looks at the diagram that had been left by the mysterious hooded woman. He nods approval and carries it over to the staircase which was well underway. He placed the board on the stringer. He grabs a nearby hammer and secures the tread in place. He steps back to look at his work when the outer door opens and Julia enters. "Oh, hey Julia!" Julia looks at the amount of work he has accomplished in amazement and says, "Very good Willie. I wouldn't have expected you to have been this far along." Willie sighs and replies, "I know how impohtant this is. I can't just watch Barnabas get old an die." Julia pauses a moment looking at nothing as her mind ponders, then she looks at Willie and says, "You've really become genuinely fond of Barnabas, haven't you?" Willie then looks at her and replies, "Yeah, I mean, shuah he was real mean to me when he fust came heah. But like I said befoah, I know he was kinda like, well, you know, possessed or somethin'. The moah time I'm with him, I see what kinda man Barnabas really is. Ya know, I've almost seen him cry ovah what kinda man he used to be, an ovah the things he's done. I know if I hadden let him outta the mausoleum, Willie Loomis would be dead right now, Dead or in prison. I know Barnabas is sorry about the way he treated me befoah. I see it his face a lotta times. Since he got ridda the curse, he's been a real good man. I can undahstand why Ben Stokes liked him so much. I betcha if I didn't know how to read, Barnabas would be tryin' to teach me how. He didden use to pay me for wukkin for him. I just knew I betta do what he said or ole Willie would be sorry. But he pays me now. He pays me real good. An he don't make me stay in the house with 'im so he can keep an eye on old Willie. He trusts me now, Julia. Yeah, I like 'im. He's the best friend old Willie Loomis evah had. So if buildin' these staihs might help save 'im, then I'm gonna build 'em as good an as fast as I can." Wasting no more time, he grabbed another board and placed it on the saw horses. Julia smiled, and turned back to the door and closed it quietly behind her. In a dark corner of the room, unseen by Willie, stood the robed, hooded woman. Her head nods approvingly, then she slowly fades away as camera fades to black.

(Place Commercials Here)

Trevor sits at the table in Adam's old room. The self satisfied look of triumph is on his face as Judah inside him gloats. "My victory is almost complete! The Collins who posed the greatest threat to me has been dealt with. He shall become a wrinkled old man with barely the strength to raise so much a hand. Dealing with the rest should be child's play. They are simpletons who scoff at the existence of the kind of powers I possess. They will perish in their folly. I will watch them fall, one by one, till the last Collins lies still, my foot upon their throat. I, Judah Zachary, will triumph!" His thoughts are heard aloud. He stands with a box of matches. Three candles are arranged in a pyramid on the table. Slowly, purposefully, he lights each one. He blows out the match and then resumes his seated position. "Now, I shall deal with my next victim!" He says with a sneer. He becomes aware of footsteps outside the door. The door knob slowly begins to turn. The door cracks open. The camera freezes on the troubled face of Trevor Halliburton, as he wonders who is about to discover his actions. (Three dramatic notes sound)

Barnabas Collins.  
JONATHAN FRID

Julia Hoffman.  
GRAYSON HALL

Professor Stokes.  
THAYER DAVID

Willie Loomis.  
JOHN KARLEN

Adam.  
ROBERT RODAN

Trevor Halliburton/Judah Zachary.  
KEITH PRENTICE

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Miss Scott's Fashions by JUNIOR SOPHISTICATES

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Scenic Design SY TOMASHOFF

Music Supervisor SYBIL WEINBERGER

Costume Design MOSTOLLER

Make up VINCENT LOSCALZO

Associate Producer KEN McEWEN

Assistant to the producer HARRIET ROHR

Unit Manager PATRICK PLEVEN

Technical Director J.J. LUPATKIN

Lighting Director MEL HANDELSMAN

Audio FRANK BAILEY HENRY PLIMACK

Sound Effects ED BLAINEY

Video RUDY PICCIRILLO ROSS SKIPPER

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer 


	38. Chapter 38

Episode 1262

Evil never rests, and those who do, fall easy prey to its cruelty. At Collinwood, evil has found a home, and a place to weave its deceitful and hateful web of cruelty upon all those who live within its walls. For Barnabas Collins, has been snared in this deadly web and hope for escape has fled as the sun flees hastily with the arrival of the dark night. Now the evil that dwells within the ancient walls, seeks another to victimize in his hateful war of vengeance, and evil gloats at prospect of its dark and hurtful plans...

Trevor sits at the table in Adam's old room. The self satisfied look of triumph is on his face as Judah inside him gloats. "My victory is almost complete! The Collins who posed the greatest threat to me has been dealt with. He shall become a wrinkled old man with barely the strength to raise so much a hand. Dealing with the rest should be child's play. They are simpletons who scoff at the existence of the kind of powers I possess. They will perish in their folly. I will watch them fall, one by one, till the last Collins lies still, my foot upon their throat. I, Judah Zachary, will triumph!" His thoughts are heard aloud. He stands with a box of matches. Three candles are arranged in a pyramid on the table. Slowly, purposefully, he lights each one. He blows out the match and then resumes his seated position. "Now, I shall deal with my next victim!" He says with a sneer. He becomes aware of footsteps outside the door. The door knob slowly begins to turn. The door cracks open. The camera freezes on the troubled face of Trevor Halliburton, as he wonders who is about to discover his actions. (Three dramatic notes sound)

(Place Commercials Here)

Trevor Halliburton sits staring at opening door. His mouth is open with his breath held, as he fears who will appear, and if his terrible secret will be revealed. The door swings wide open to reveal Carolyn standing there. Trevor gulps hard and then said, "Oh, it's you." Carolyn frowned slightly and asked, "Did you think it would be someone else?" Trevor then stood and walked over to her, taking her into his embrace and replies, "No Darling, I simply wasn't expecting anyone at all, since I did come back here for a little privacy." Carolyn then looked up at him smiling and said, "Well if you really want privacy, you should watch your back a little closer when you slip off. David told me he saw you come to the West wing, it's a real wonder he didn't follow you to see what you were up to." Trevor's face registered a look of caution as if he were filing this bit of information away for later. He must keep an eye on young Collins, to insure he won't be discovered in the future. "So, I see you're meditating again. What earth shaking change is about to come to your life now?" Carolyn asked. Trevor looked into her eyes and said, "Oh, none that I'm aware of. I just thought that since you were away in Bangor, it might be a good time to avail myself of the opportunity to catch up on a little soul searching. I'm glad you interrupted before I got too deep into it. I've missed you." Carolyn smiles and tilts her head looking at him endearingly and says, "I've missed you too!" They lock into a passionate kiss as camera fades.

Selena Parker sat in the living room at her home in Collinsport looking concerned. She sipped on a cup of coffee while trying to read, but her mind was troubled by other thoughts that just would not let go. She stood up and walked about the room trying to decide what she should do. Her eyes fell on the phone by the sofa. She walked over and picked it up. She hurriedly dialed and waited an answer. "Hello, Willie. Is Barnabas home?" she asked with a fretful look. "Could I speak with him?" she continued. She took another sip and waited. "Barnabas, It's Selena. I'm really worried about some things." She listened as he obviously asked what was wrong. "Trevor was in court all day today..." she said as he apparently wondered why that was a concern. "I couldn't get Nick out of my mind. We haven't heard anything from him since he went to Phoenix, So, my curiosity got the best of me. I called every court system in Phoenix and not one of them had any case that required him to return." She listened as he said something and then said, "Here's the strange part. None of them ever heard of a Nick Bentine. So I called the local bar association, and they said no one by the name of Nick Bentine has ever practiced law in the entire state, let alone Phoenix." "You knew? How?" "Well, yes, I can wait till I see you. Barnabas, you don't sound like you feel very well. Are you alright? Don't tell Trevor? Why shouldn't I tell him, he may be concerned? Nick is his friend. Yes, I trust you. You know I do. Alright, I won't mention a word of it. Please get well soon. I miss you. Good bye Barnabas." Selena hung up the phone and paced a few steps as she wondered what it all meant. She looked up suddenly, convinced someone was watching her. She turned slowly and saw standing in a dark alcove, the mysterious robed, hooded woman. (Three dramatic notes sound)

(Place Commercials Here)

Carolyn and Trevor lie in their bed. Carolyn is on her side looking as Trevor as he puffs on a cigarette. "Well, you never did say how you enjoyed your trip." Trevor said looking over at her. She smiled and replied, "It was simply marvelous. I raided all the stores and I got some beautiful dresses for mother. She's had some of those dresses she wears for over twenty years." Trevor eyes dart as that strikes a chord with him. "Yes, I believe there used to be rumors that she never stepped foot outside this house. It was just a few years ago that she finally ventured out into the outside world, wasn't it?" Carolyn reluctantly nodded that it was true and quickly added, "But that's all water under the bridge now, as they say." Trevor then said, "I still can't help wondering what would make someone cut themselves off from the rest of the world for so long like that." Carolyn's eyes fell and she said, "My father left her. For many years she thought he was dead. But he came back a couple of years ago. I never knew him. I was just getting to know him when he was killed." Trevor stopped a moment and said, "That was just about the time I came here from Albany. I seem to remember reading about that. His name was Paul, wasn't it?" Sadly she replied that he was correct. "Well, I can imagine how much that must have hurt you." She rolled over on her back and looked at the ceiling and replied, "I still wonder what might have happened if he hadn't died when he did. I always heard bad things about him while I was growing up. But the man that came back here really cared about me. I know he did. I could feel it. I almost left Collinsport with him. If I had, he might still be alive today." Trevor feigned sorrow and said, "They never did solve the mystery surrounding his death, did they?" "No." she said sadly. Suddenly she burst into tears. "I wanted to get to know him so badly, and he was taken away from me before I could." Trevor held her close as the spirit of Judah inside reveled in her pain. (Sad music plays out)

The hooded woman walks through the woods quietly being followed by Selena Parker. "Where are you taking me? Please! Tell me. Where are we going?" The woman remained silent and continued to venture forth past trees and bushes. Selena looking confused continues to follow. "Why won't you tell me where we're going?" Selena continued questioning. As before, the woman proceeded as if nothing had been asked at all. They came to a clearing and Selena saw headstones. "A cemetery; why have you brought me to a cemetery?" Selena pleaded. Again she received no response but watched as the figure approached one of the headstones. The figure then stopped and bent over and grabbed a ring on the headstone and pulled it. The grave then began to crumble as a concrete door under the surface slowly slid open revealing a stairway leading down. Selena watched as the woman slowly descended the concrete stairs. She saw the woman waving her to follow. Selena gave a look of hesitation, feeling uneasy about going down into that dark, uncertain, and foreboding looking place. Curiosity won out though, and she slowly began descending the stairs into the dank, musty cavern. In addition to the musty, moldy smell, she also detected the essence of charring, as if there had once been a fire or explosion in this abandoned hideaway. Who would have built such a place under a graveyard she thought. Then the even greater question, why? Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she could no longer see anything because of the darkness. Suddenly, a flame appeared as her guide had apparently lit the remains of a candle that had once been used there. Looking around, she saw fallen pillars and timbers as well as huge stones strewn about. Taking another step, her foot slid uncontrollably until she regained her footing. Looking down, she saw that she had stepped on a glass shard. After she regained her bearings, she saw the woman feeling the underside of a broken black coffin. She heard a click and then saw hidden compartment pop open near the bottom. The woman stood still as if waiting for her to be the one to explore its contents. She stepped forward and stooped down to better reach the compartment. She reached deep inside and a look of surprise crossed her face as she apparently found something. Slowly and deliberately, she worked it out through the small opening which was barely large enough to get her hand in. A moment later she withdrew a book. She rose and moved it over next to the candle to better see what it was. As the candlelight flickered over the cover she read aloud. "Journal of Judah Zachary"  
(Three dramatic notes sound)

(Place Commercials Here)

Trevor Halliburton entered the deserted West wing room where Carolyn had discovered him earlier. He looked back out the door again to make sure he had not been followed. When he was certain he was completely alone, he closed the door behind him and lit the candles on the table. He reached into a breast pocket and withdrew a small palm sized amulet. It looked like a cross inside a circle with small orbs on the four compass points. He held it up before the flames and spoke. "Darkness will now descend upon this house! I will control the mighty Collins Estate once again, as I did once before. Dreams! Yes! A house of dreams, it shall become. Those who live in this house shall be beset by their deepest and darkest nightmares. Let their deepest terrors torment their nights and days! It has been declared, and it shall be so!" A hideous look of evil delight showed on his twisted face. Camera fades out and fades back in on the sleeping Carolyn. (Dream music sequence begins) Carolyn's head tosses to and fro on her pillow as a pained look shows on her face. (Swirling, flashing lights fade in overtaking her face.) "Carolyn! Where are you, Carolyn?" the voice asked. She sees her own face in the dream with a look of shock and horror. Her head is shaking frantically. "No. It can't be!" she wailed out in total disbelief. "I told you I would return, Carolyn!" The voice continued on. "Jeb! It's impossible! It can't be you!" A dark silhouette appears before her. The silhouette was unmistakable. "I told you I would return one day Carolyn, and I always keep my promises!" The voice spoke as the silhouette moved closer. It moved closer still until light shown upon the face; the horribly disfigured face of Jeb Hawkes! Carolyn's hands shot up to her face in horror at the sight and she let out a bloodcurdling scream. (Light swirl again and Carolyn's head tossed back and forth wildly as the scream is still heard. Her eyes snap open in horror as her scream matches the one in the dream. (Three sets of three rapid notes sound, then one dramatically sustained note. Camera fades to black)

Carolyn Stoddard Halliburton.  
NANCY BARRETT

Ghost of Jeb Hawkes.  
CHRISTOPHER PENNOCK

Selena Parker.  
KATE JACKSON

Trevor Halliburton/Judah Zachary.  
KEITH PRENTICE

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Scenic Design SY TOMASHOFF

Music Supervisor SYBIL WEINBERGER

Costume Design MOSTOLLER

Make up VINCENT LOSCALZO

Associate Producer KEN McEWEN

Assistant to the producer HARRIET ROHR

Unit Manager PATRICK PLEVEN

Technical Director J.J. LUPATKIN

Lighting Director MEL HANDELSMAN

Audio FRANK BAILEY HENRY PLIMACK

Sound Effects ED BLAINEY

Video RUDY PICCIRILLO ROSS SKIPPER

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer 


	39. Chapter 39

Episode 1263

Terror waits in the night for those who dream. Our deepest, darkest fears often manifest themselves in the unguarded moments while we sleep. At Collinwood, those who live there will soon learn that the peace they seek in their slumbers will not be found. For one who dwells at Collinwood has assured that those who look for release in their dreams shall only be confronted by their most horrible nightmares...

(Dream music sequence begins) Carolyn's head tosses to and fro on her pillow as a pained look shows on her face. (Swirling, flashing lights fade in overtaking her face.) "Carolyn! Where are you, Carolyn?" the voice asked. She sees her own face in the dream with a look of shock and horror. Her head is shaking frantically. "No. It can't be!" she wailed out in total disbelief. "I told you I would return, Carolyn!" The voice continued on. "Jeb! It's impossible! It can't be you!" A dark silhouette appears before her. The silhouette was unmistakable. "I told you I would return one day Carolyn, and I always keep my promises!" The voice spoke as the silhouette moved closer. It moved closer still until light shown upon the face; the horribly disfigured face of Jeb Hawkes! Carolyn's hands shot up to her face in horror at the sight and she let out a bloodcurdling scream. (Light swirl again and Carolyn's head tossed back and forth wildly as the scream is still heard. Her eyes snap open in horror as her scream matches the one in the dream. (Three sets of three rapid notes sound, then one dramatically sustained note. Camera fades to black)

(Place Commercials Here)

Carolyn's scream continues and her hands are up to her face as tears stream down her face. The door opens and Elizabeth rushes into the room. She is followed by David and Hallie. "What's wrong Carolyn?" she cries out as she rushes to Carolyn's side. Carolyn is crying too hard to even speak. David and Hallie look at each other then back at Carolyn. "It...(sniff) It was Jeb! (sniff)." Elizabeth takes Carolyn into her embrace and says, "It's alright Carolyn. It was only a bad dream." (Sniff) It couldn't have been a dream." Her crying is now under control, but her breathing is still staggered. "I was standing at Widow's Hill... and I heard his voice saying he had returned... I saw him standing in the shadows... Then he came closer... and his face... his face!" She then lost all control again and Liz again pulled her close reassuring her. Hallie whispered to David, "Maybe we should go. Your Aunt Elizabeth can..." At that moment Trevor entered the room and seeing Carolyn in tears being held by her mother turned to David and Hallie and asked, "What happened?" "She must have had a bad dream. We heard her scream and when we got here she was all upset and crying." David replied. Trevor rushed over to Carolyn and feigned concern saying, "Oh my Darling. I should have been here. Are you alright?" Carolyn looked up at him with tear filled eyes and said, "Yes... It was just a terrible nightmare." Trevor stroked her hair and said, "I'm so sorry. I went for a walk outside." Elizabeth looked up at him and said reassuringly. "She seems to fine now. You shouldn't blame yourself, Trevor." Then turning back to Carolyn she said, "You will be alright, won't you dear?" Hallie again nodded to David and they left the room. "Yes Mother. You're right. It was just a bad dream. I'll be fine now that Trevor is here. Trevor sat on the bed beside her and held her as he stroked her hair and kissed her on the forehead. (The scene switches outside to the hall.) David and Hallie have now gone back to the spot that separates their bedrooms.) "He lied!" David said with a puzzled expression on his face. Hallie looked at Davis and asked, "Who, Trevor?" David waved her into his room and then said in a whisper, "I was here in my bed. The light was out, but I was reading under the blanket with that flashlight. I heard their bedroom door open and close, and then I heard footsteps. Nine footsteps, and then another door opened and closed." Hallie looked at David in a scorning fashion and replied, "How can be sure it was Trevor. It could have been your Aunt Elizabeth going to bed. It's about that many steps from the hallway door to her bedroom." David looked toward his bedroom door rather than at her as he said, "No. It was him, and he went to the West wing." He then turned back to Hallie and continued, "It's exactly nine steps from Carolyn's door to the door that leads to the West wing." Hallie again took the opposing view and said, "How could he leave the room and go to the West wing when he was out walking, David? It doesn't make sense!" David again looked toward the door as he said quietly, "He wasn't outside. I heard the two of them earlier. They were.. well... You know." Hallie looked at him with shock and said, "David! Surely you weren't..." David interrupted and said, "No! It wasn't anything like that, but... Well... I just heard them, that's all! Besides, I've seen him going to the West wing before. I wonder just what's in the West wing that he finds so interesting?" They both look at the closed door then at each other as camera fades out.

"You must tell me what that awful dream was about, my Darling." Trevor urged Carolyn. She sat in the bed and simply looked down and said, "It was just too awful. I don't want to think about it anymore." Judah was disappointed that he could not learn her deepest terror, but Trevor spoke words of comfort saying, "Well, if you decide you want to talk about it, you know I'm here for you, my dear." Carolyn looked up at him with big tear filled eyes and said, "I want you to know you mean the world to me, Trevor. I never want to do anything to hurt you." He looked confused, wondering what prompted that response and replied, "Your dream was about me?" She took his hands in hers and looked in his eyes and shaking her head, said, "Oh no. It wasn't about you. I just want you to know you're important to me." Trevor smiled and said, "You don't even have to tell me that." He placed his finger under her chin and kissed her tenderly. She threw her arms around him, holding him tightly. Camera holds on his scheming and curiosity filled face.

(Place Commercials Here)

Elizabeth comes from under the stairway wearing a robe over her nightgown holding a cup of tea. She enters the drawing room and sits down looking terribly troubled. She ponders what could have caused Carolyn's terrible nightmare. The stairway is seen through the drawing room doors. David and Hallie descend the stairs seeing her sitting at the desk table lost in thought. "Are you alright, Aunt Elizabeth?" David asked out of genuine concern. Elizabeth, shaken from her thoughts turned and saw the two standing there. "What are you two doing up? It's late. You should both be in bed!" Hallie approached her looking at her with a worried expression and said, "We couldn't sleep either. We heard you come downstairs. We wanted to be sure you're alright." Elizabeth's eyes dropped momentarily, then she looked up again and said quite unconvincingly, "I'm fine." Hallie looked at her knowingly and said, "You're worried about Carolyn, aren't you?" Elizabeth stood and paced the room for a few steps and then replied, "You're very perceptive, Hallie. Yes. I con't imagine what could have influenced Carolyn to have that dream. Jeb has been dead for almost two years. She loves Trevor very much. I con't believe he's still in her thoughts that much, that she would have such a terrible nightmare about him." David stood near the door restlessly shuffling with his hands in his robe pockets and said almost in a mumble, "I can't remember that much about him myself. I remember him marrying Carolyn, but I can't remember how or when he got here. I try real hard to remember, but I can't!" Elizabeth nodded and said, 'My own memories concerning him are rother vague as well. That's why I con't help wondering why he should have such an effect on her now. She's very happy with Trevor! Jeb was a part of her life for such a short time!" The big clock in the foyer chimes 2 am. "Good Heavens! I didn't realize it was that late! Off to bed, the both of you!" She declares motioning toward the doors. Hallie gave her a hug and said, "Good night Mrs. Stoddard!" David sallied over to her as well and embraced her also and said, "Good night, Aunt Elizabeth." The two turned and exited the drawing room and ascended the stairs. Elizabeth paused for a moment thinking about nothing. Then she snapped out of it and leaves the drawing room as well. (Camera holds on the wasted cup of tea as music and camera fades.)

All is dark in Trevor and Carolyn's room as they both lie sleeping. Trevor's back is turned to the viewer as he sleeps. Carolyn faces the camera. She is sleeping peacefully at first, and then her face slowly evolves into a frown. (Dream music sequence begins) Swirling lights overtake the screen. From a distance we hear, "I, Jeb Hawkes, take thee, Carolyn, to my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, (Carolyn is seen in the dream in a white wedding dress and veil. She is smiling.) for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death, do us part! ...Until death do us part... Until death do us... Carolyn looks over to see the look on his face. Standing beside her is the form of a man. (Camera pans up from his waist slowly, past his shoulders, Carolyn looks directly into the face. Where his head should be, she sees only a grinning, wide eyed skull.)...part" Her mouth opens, her head shakes frantically from side to side, Carolyn opens her eyes and springs up in the bed with a horrified look. (Three sets of three rapid notes sound, then one dramatically sustained note. Camera fades to black)

(Place Commercials Here)

Camera shows the face of the great grandfather clock in the foyer of Collinwood. It is 3:20 am. Camera switches to David's room. He lies in the bed with his head covered by the blanket. A flashlight points to a book he has under the blanket with him. His eyes trace back and forth for a sentence or two. Then he looks up, obviously distracted. He pulls the blanket from over his head and pulls it off his body. He quietly gets out of the bed and slips on his robe. Then he tiptoes to the door. He takes great pains to open it without being heard. He slowly looks up and down both directions, then steps outside, quietly closing the door after him. He tiptoes down the hall to the West wing entrance. He looks back once more to be sure he has not been seen or heard. Carefully and quietly he opens the door. It makes a momentary squeak and he turns again with his eyes wide fearing he may have been heard. He waits for a moment to see if someone would come out to confront him. Being assured no one had heard, he then slipped inside quietly closing the door behind him. He takes the flashlight from his robe pocket and turns it on. Slowly he walks down the corridor, taking in everything there was to see. Nothing looked any different than he remembered from all his previous visits to this part of the house. He turns the corner down a different hallway and he spots Adam's old room. He touched the door handle and then looked at his hand. Seeing no dust on his hand, he looks behind him again, and then quietly opens the door. He shines the light all about the room. He notices the table has been moved from its old location in the room. This strikes his curiosity. He walks over to the table and shines the light on its surface. He sees a handkerchief with the monogram BC on one corner. He then finds an assortment of strange bottles. He shines the light on the wall and sees his own reflection. Why would someone have the mirror on the table leaning against the wall? He then bent over and shined the light under the table to see what was there. Nothing! He stood up straight again and turned toward the bed. He waved the light over and could tell it had recently been used. "Who would be using this bed" he whispered aloud. Suddenly his face went pale. He felt a burning sensation on the back of his neck. He turned about slowly and pointed the light at the door. Standing in the doorway he saw the cold hard gaze of Trevor Halliburton. (Five dramatic notes sound. The last one reaches a loud crescendo.)

Elizabeth Stoddard.  
JOAN BENNETT

Carolyn Stoddard Halliburton.  
NANCY BARRETT

Jeb Hawkes.  
CHRISTOPHER PENNOCK

Trevor Halliburton/Judah Zachary.  
KEITH PRENTICE

David Collins.  
DAVID HENESY

Hallie Stokes.  
KATHY CODY

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Scenic Design SY TOMASHOFF

Music Supervisor SYBIL WEINBERGER

Costume Design MOSTOLLER

Make up VINCENT LOSCALZO

Associate Producer KEN McEWEN

Assistant to the producer HARRIET ROHR

Unit Manager PATRICK PLEVEN

Technical Director J.J. LUPATKIN

Lighting Director MEL HANDELSMAN

Audio FRANK BAILEY HENRY PLIMACK

Sound Effects ED BLAINEY

Video RUDY PICCIRILLO ROSS SKIPPER

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer 


	40. Chapter 40

Episode 1264

Vengeance is cruel and self seeking. At Collinwood, there is one who is totally consumed by the need for revenge. He stalks the innocent and seeks to torture those who have done nothing to harm him. Judah Zachary, a warlock condemned to die for his evil practices nearly 300 years before, now holds the descendants of a man who pronounced his death sentence. He is wholly consumed and will not be satisfied until he has destroyed each and every member of the family. This night, there is one who seeks to discover the reasons for the strange behavior of the one who Judah has taken captive. He is not aware of the very real danger he may face...

Camera shows the face of the great grandfather clock in the foyer of Collinwood. It is 3:20 am. Camera switches to David's room. He lies in the bed with his head covered by the blanket. A flashlight points to a book he has under the blanket with him. His eyes trace back and forth for a sentence or two. Then he looks up, obviously distracted. He pulls the blanket from over his head and pulls it off his body. He quietly gets out of the bed and slips on his robe. Then he tiptoes to the door. He takes great pains to open it without being heard. He slowly looks up and down both directions, then steps outside, quietly closing the door after him. He tiptoes down the hall to the West wing entrance. He looks back once more to be sure he has not been seen or heard. Carefully and quietly he opens the door. It makes a momentary squeak and he turns again with his eyes wide fearing he may have been heard. He waits for a moment to see if someone would come out to confront him. Being assured no one had heard, he then slipped inside quietly closing the door behind him. He takes the flashlight from his robe pocket and turns it on. Slowly he walks down the corridor, taking in everything there was to see. Nothing looked any different than he remembered from all his previous visits to this part of the house. He turns the corner down a different hallway and he spots Adam's old room. He touched the door handle and then looked at his hand. Seeing no dust on his hand, he looks behind him again, and then quietly opens the door. He shines the light all about the room. He notices the table has been moved from its old location in the room. This strikes his curiosity. He walks over to the table and shines the light on its surface. He sees a handkerchief with the monogram BC on one corner. He then finds an assortment of strange bottles. He shines the light on the wall and sees his own reflection. Why would someone have the mirror on the table leaning against the wall? He then bent over and shined the light under the table to see what was there. Nothing! He stood up straight again and turned toward the bed. He waved the light over and could tell it had recently been used. "Who would be using this bed" he whispered aloud. Suddenly his face went pale. He felt a burning sensation on the back of his neck. He turned about slowly and pointed the light at the door. Standing in the doorway he saw the cold hard gaze of Trevor Halliburton. (Five dramatic notes sound. The last one reaches a loud crescendo.)

(Place Commercials Here)

David turns, shocked to find Trevor Halliburton watching him. He swallows hard and says, "Trevor! What are you doing here?" Trevor purses his lips and turns his head slightly and replies, "Funny, I was about to ask you the very same thing, David. I can only imagine the scolding you would get if your Aunt Elizabeth knew you were up poking around back here in the wee hours of the morning!" David glances to the floor and says, "I guess you're going to tell her about it, aren't you?" Trevor strokes his chin with two fingers and replies, "Well now, I seem to recall another precocious young man who had an irresistible urge to check out an old attic full of treasures on a regular basis, and he seemed to grow up to be well adjusted, so I see no reason to mention it. But you really should scurry off to bed before we both get in a world of trouble for not being where we should be." David's eyes narrowed and he cocked his head to one side and asked, "So why were you back here, Trevor?" He paused a moment then spoke, "Well, I thought I heard movement out in the hall. I'm a rather light sleeper, so I thought I better check it out. It could have been a prowler." David nodded in agreement and said, "I see, somebody has been in here Trevor. The furniture is all moved around and the bed has been slept in too!" Trevor sighed and then said, "Guilty, Your Honor!" David then said, "You moved everything around in here?" Trevor nods and says, "Sometimes I just like to find an isolated place to just be alone and reflect on things. I guess I really should have asked your Aunt Elizabeth before I just came back here and started rearranging everything. I guess I just felt like even one person knowing about my little hideaway would make it less than private." David then replied, "I think I understand. What are those strange bottles on the table here?" Trevor then said, "Ahh, those! You found out another one of my little secrets. I'm a closet health nut. These are herbs and vitamin supplements I take to stay fit." David nodded as if he understood. They walked toward the door. Suddenly David stopped. "Why is Barnabas' handkerchief here?" His eyes widened. He was facing the door so David could not see his alarm at the question. Then he turned and said, "B.C. Barnabas Collins! I guess it must be his! I'm afraid I found that on the floor in here when I discovered this little nook. Perhaps he has been back here himself recently and dropped it. I'll have to see that he gets it back!" Together they leave the room closing the door behind them.

Dawn rises at Collinwood. Roger Collins wheels out from the doorway under the stairs with his briefcase on his lap. He wheels over to the clock in the foyer and looks up at it, and compares it with the time on his own wristwatch. Trevor emerges from the door upstairs and descends the stairs. "Mr. Collins! It's good to see you again." Trevor said as he walked toward him. Roger looked up him and blandly said, "Oh Hello Halliburton." Trevor frowned and said, "Mr. Collins, I haven't had the opportunity to apologize to you for that awkward little meeting we had at your office. I had no business taking that Fenton case. If I had realized earlier how unstable the man was, it wouldn't have happened at all. When I rethought the case, and told Fenton it was a no-win situation, he seemed to just go off the deep end. I was wrapped up in some personal problems and wasn't thinking clearly when I took his case to begin with. I hope you can find it in your heart not to harbor any ill feelings. I truly regret my involvement with him." Roger looked at him again and said, "My sister already explained it to me Mr. Halliburton. Of course I don't hold you responsible. So I understand you married my little kitten?" Trevor chuckled and said, "Oh, you mean Carolyn. She told me that was your pet name for her; I find that little endearment quite fitting. I never thought I could ever be as happy as she has made me. I'm truly a lucky man!" Roger smiled and replied, "Indeed you are! I only ask that you give her the love she so richly deserves." (The sound of a car is heard outside.) "Well, that will be Joe Haskell; I must leave you now Mr. Halliburton." Trevor then said, "Here, let me get the door for you." He walked over and opened the door so Roger could exit. He then closed the door and turned with a pout on his lips. (Thoughts heard aloud) "You escaped my wrath the first time, Roger Collins. But the next time, you won't be so fortunate!" (Music out)

(Place Commercials Here)

David comes from the kitchen back into the foyer as Carolyn descends the stairs.. "Good morning, David!" she said as she reached the bottom step. "Oh, Good morning, Carolyn." He returned. "What is all that hammering coming from the East wing?" she asked. David then replied, "Oh, That's Willie. Barnabas has him doing some kind of changes. I don't know what it is, but he's been working on it all week." Carolyn then tilted her head and said, "Well, I suppose as old and outdated as that section of the house is, it only makes sense to do some renovation." David followed her into the drawing room and asked, "Carolyn? Do you miss Jeb?" Carolyn looked at him curiously and said, "What a strange question! What on earth made you ask a thing like that?" David responded, "You're dream last night, I heard you say it was about Jeb. I guess I just thought you must miss him since he was on your mind." Carolyn turned away and looked puzzled by the whole matter, then turned back to David and said, "I haven't thought about Jeb in a long time. I don't know why I would have a dream like that about him." David paced a step then a thought seemed to hit him and he turned again and said, "How well do you know Trevor?" Carolyn looked at him in amazement and said, "What a strange question to ask! He's my husband!" David shrugged and replied, "Oh I know, it's just that, well, you really didn't know him very long before you married him. It was the same with Jeb." Carolyn looked concerned and asked, "I thought you liked Trevor?" David looked pensively and said, "He's never done anything to me, and we have had some good times together, but I haven't really known him very long." Then realizing he was treading on a sensitive subject, he said, "Well, I didn't really mean anything by it. It just came to mind. I better get upstairs. Maggie will be waiting for me." He turned and left the room. Carolyn stood staring at the open doorway deep in thought as she pondered all David had said.

Trevor Halliburton sat behind his desk nervously tapping his fingers on the desk. It was after 10, and Selena still hadn't arrived. It was quite unlike her to be late. He got up from the desk and walked to the door and looked out to see if she had quietly arrived unheard by him. The desk in the outer office remained unoccupied. He returned to his office and looked out the window to see if her car was in sight. He turned back to the desk perplexed. He sat down and grabbed a folder from the desk and opened it, and began to read. Suddenly the phone rang. He picked up the phone and answered, "Trevor Halliburton, attorney at law." (Screen splits to reveal a middle aged man with a handlebar moustache and salt and pepper hair.) "The man speaks, "Yes, my name is Hiram Gant, is Miss Selena Parker there?" Trevor then replied, "No, she hasn't arrived yet. Can I relay a message to her?" The man replied, "Just let her know that since she seemed so concerned about her friend, Mr. Bentine, I went over all the records again, and it's confirmed that no one named Nick Bentine has ever practiced law in this state. She seemed quite anxious to reach him, and well, I've always had a soft spot for a woman who's worried and wanted to try my best to help her find her friend." Trevor's eyes widened a moment, then he changed his demeanor to reply. "Well, I'll certainly pass your information along to her as soon as she arrives. Thank you, Mr. Gant, Goodbye." (Split screen disappears as Trevor hangs up the phone.) A look of brooding suspicion crosses his face. He opens a rolodex and searches through it for a moment. Finding the number he was looking for, he then picks up the phone and dials it. He waits and listens. (The scene cuts away to the phone in Selena's house.) It rings over and over again with no answer. After about ten rings he reluctantly hangs up the phone. (Thoughts heard aloud) "Why is she checking up on Nicholas? Does she suspect something? It could simply be human concern. Whatever the case, I cannot afford to have her continue prying into his whereabouts. She's learned too much already. If she continues on trying to find out more, I will have to kill her!" (Dramatic music out)

(Place Commercials Here)

The big double doors to Collinwood open as Roger wheels in followed by Carolyn. "Thank you for coming to get me on such short notice, Kitten. I had to send Joe Haskell to Bangor this afternoon. Well, I met your husband this morning. I do hope he's treating you well." Roger said as looked up at her. Carolyn gave a dreamy eyed look and replied, "Oh Uncle Roger, He is the best. I'm so lucky we found each other." Roger smiled back at her and said, "Well you deserve to have all the love a man can give. I glad to hear that he's a good husband. I would be very upset to see you have anything less than the best. I seem to recall a young man called Buzz. I'm thrilled you didn't get involved with him anymore than you did. His name sounded like an irritating noise. Now that I think about it, HE sounded like an irritating noise as well. I think I could use a drink about now, Kitten. Care to join me?" Carolyn replied, "No, I think I'm going to go lie down for a while Uncle Roger. Trevor should be home soon." Roger nodded and said, "Alright Kitten." Carolyn turned and ascended the stairs. Roger wheeled into the drawing room. (The scene changes to David's room.) He lies napping on his bed. (Dream music sequence begins and colored lights swirls) In the dream, David walks through the woods. He comes to a small fishing shack. He opens the door and steps inside. A woman stands there with arms extended, motioning him to come and join her. He looks at the woman and says, "Oh Mother! I've missed you so much." The woman looks at him and her face becomes clear. It is the face of Laura Collins. "I've missed you too, David. Come! Come and give your mother a great big hug." David looks hesitantly at her. He wants to do as she asks, but his mind also recalls his real life experience four years before. "Well? Come on David. I'm waiting." She said with her arms spread wide. He takes one step toward her, and then hesitates. She then begins walking toward him with arms spread wide. Suddenly, she was engulfed in flames as she continues to walk toward him. "Come to me David! Come and join me. You must... You must... You must... (Swirling light rise as he screams out.) Suddenly David's eyes pop open as he springs up in the bed, still screaming out, "Mother! No!" (Three sets of three rapid notes sound, then one dramatically sustained note. Camera fades to black.)

Roger Collins.  
LOUIS EDMONDS

Carolyn Stoddard Halliburton.  
NANCY BARRETT

Trevor Halliburton/Judah Zachary.  
KEITH PRENTICE

Laura Collins.  
DIANA MILLAY

David Collins.  
DAVID HENESY

Hiram Gant.  
ROGER HAMILTON

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Scenic Design SY TOMASHOFF

Music Supervisor SYBIL WEINBERGER

Costume Design MOSTOLLER

Make up VINCENT LOSCALZO

Associate Producer KEN McEWEN

Assistant to the producer HARRIET ROHR

Unit Manager PATRICK PLEVEN

Technical Director J.J. LUPATKIN

Lighting Director MEL HANDELSMAN

Audio FRANK BAILEY HENRY PLIMACK

Sound Effects ED BLAINEY

Video RUDY PICCIRILLO ROSS SKIPPER

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer 


	41. Chapter 41

Episode 1265

Terror reigns at Collinwood, as those who live there are beset by nightmares of their deepest and darkest fears. A curse has been cast by the evil warlock, Judah Zachary. He has possessed the husband of Carolyn, the heir apparent to Collinwood and the Collins business interests. This night, each of the occupants of the house will face horrors in their dreams...

(The scene is Quentin's room.) Quentin lies upon his bed with his head slowly tossing side to side. A pained look is on his face. (Dream music sequence begins as lights swirl fading into his night mare. In the dream he tosses in his sleep just as he is in reality. He grabs his stomach and snaps awake yelling in pain. The transformation from man to wolf overtakes him. The wolf springs up off the bed and looks wildly about the room. It turns back to the bed and sees Quentin still lying there sleeping. The animal then growls loudly, waking Quentin from his slumber. He looks in horror as the beast advances. He springs to his feet and places the bed between himself and the werewolf. The wolf then bares his teeth and lunges over the bed at him. He quickly dashes around the bedpost eluding the creature. The animal then whirls about to face him once again and lunges at him once more pinning him helplessly to the floor. The viewer sees the animal from Quentin's perspective driving his long claws toward the camera. A moment later the animal rises looking down upon the lifeless form of Quentin Collins. The creature appears to be laughing, but the laughter we hear is that of Quentin Collins. The dreamy haze clears and Quentin snaps awake and sits up on the bed wide eyed. (Three sets of three rapid notes sound, then one dramatically sustained note. Camera fades to black)

(Place Commercials Here)

Three sets of 2 notes each sound. Each set is one note higher than the last. The final note is sustained and fades out.) Quentin walks about his room in a daze. He is still shaken from the horrible nightmare he just experienced. A knock comes at his door. He turns startled at the sound, and then he says, "Yes? Who is it?" From outside the door a voice says, "It's me, Maggie!" He opens the door and she races into his arms. She is obviously very frightened. "What's the matter, Maggie?" He asked as he held her close. Yielding to his embrace, she replied through her tears, "I just had the most terrible dream, Quentin!" He pats her shoulder lightly a few times and says, "Now, Now, that's all it was, Maggie. Just a bad dream. Everything's going to be alright." She pulls from his embrace and looks pitifully into his face and begins telling him the dream. "I was walking in the cemetery. I was taking some flowers to my father's grave. When I got to his grave, the ground started breaking, and he got up out of the grave. Then he looked at me and said, it's time for you to come with me, Maggie. It's time. Come with me, Maggie. I started to run, but his hand grabbed my arm! His hand was so cold Quentin. Cold as ice!" Quentin stood in front of her and firmly, but lovingly said, "But you realize it was nothing more than a dream, don't you, Maggie?" She looked up at him and paused briefly, and then replied, "Yes. I know it was only a dream. What I don't understand is why I would have such an awful dream about Pop!" Quentin ran his hand up the back of his head and hesitantly said, "I don't know, Maggie. It seems everybody in the house is having these nightmares. Carolyn, David, I heard Hallie dreamed about seeing her parents' plane crashing over and over again. I don't know who else has been having them, but I'm sure that something is causing it. It can't be a coincidence that so many people are having them." Maggie looked up at him confused and asked, "But what could cause normal people to suddenly start having such awful dreams?" Having a pretty good idea exactly who was the cause of it, he deliberately changed his demeanor and laughingly said, "Has to be Mrs. Johnson's cooking! Maybe you ought to try to get back to sleep." Maggie chuckled through her tears and said, "I guess you're right. I do have tests to give tomorrow." Quentin embraced her and kissed her and said, "Good night, Maggie. I'll see you in the morning." She left the room and Quentin closed the door behind her. He turned and walked to the center of the room and stopped with look of certainty on his face and he angrily spat out one word. "JUDAH!"

A haggard and sleepy looking Julia descends the stairs toward the foyer and stops to see the clock. It reads 4:55 AM. She starts to head for the kitchen until the low sounds of sobbing emanate from the drawing room. Looking puzzled, she turns and enters the drawing room instead. Elizabeth, in her robe and gown, sits weeping on the sofa. "Mrs. Stoddard? Are you alright?" she asked with a voice of concern. Liz looked up through tear filled eyes quickly trying to hide the fact she had been crying. "Yes, Julia. I'm fine. A silly overreaction to a bad dream." She said as she sought to act calm and collected. It was obvious she was still quite shaken by her dream. Julia's eyes widened slightly as she probed, "What was your dream about; if you don't mind my asking?" Liz stood and shook it all off and said, "It was really nothing. It was silly of me to react the way I did. I was about to make some coffee, Julia. Would you care for some?" Julia realized pressing further would get her nowhere, so she replied, "Yes. Thank you, Mrs. Stoddard." Liz hastily ran off to the kitchen as Julia stared at the empty doorway she left behind. (Music out.)

(Place Commercials Here)

Trevor Halliburton rises from his desk and steps into the outer office. Selena was still not in the office. He looked puzzled at her desk for a moment. He then goes to the main entrance and opens the door. He steps outside momentarily and looks down both directions of the corridor. He listens down the staircase leading to the first floor. Hearing nothing, he returns to the office and carefully locks and bolts the door. He returned to his own office and immediately pulled the window shade. Reaching into his pocket, he withdraws the four pointed "Devil's Mark" amulet and holds it high and cants, "Let the unseen be made manifest. There is one whom I seek. One who is absent, and should not be. I would see the whereabouts of one Selena Parker. Show her unto me! Let her image be shown in the mirror that I may find her. She is a danger to me. Reveal her to me now"  
Trevor's reflection fades from the mirror. A hazy image begins to appear, but then grows dark. Trevor's eyes widen in shock for a moment, then he repeats, "Show to me the image of Selena Parker! Reveal her location NOW!" Once again a hazy image appears, but it is not the image of Selena Parker. In the mirror is the robed hooded woman. She raises one hand and points directly at Trevor. Suddenly the mirror shatters. Camera zooms in on the shocked and angry face of Trevor Halliburton. "Who are you! Why are you interfering with my plans? You will not escape me! I will bring about your destruction as sure as the sun will set this night! Mark me well, you have meddled in the affairs of Judah Zachary for the last time!" (Three dramatic notes sound)

Roger wheels out from under the staircase and into the drawing room. He finds Liz and Julia sipping coffee. "Good morning, Roger." Liz says as she stands. "Let me get you a cup, Roger", she says turning another cup right side up and filling it. "Good morning, Mr. Collins" Julia said smiling. "Well it is certainly morning. Whether it is a good one remains to be seen" Roger said curtly. "Did you have a restless night, Mr. Collins?" Julia asked, taking a sip from her cup. Roger took the cup that Liz offered him and remarked, "No, restless isn't exactly the word I would use. Curious, would be more to the point." Liz looked at him oddly and asked, "Curious? Why do you say curious?" Roger lowered the cup from his lips and said, "Odd dreams; Dreams that make no sense." Julia tilted her head and said thoughtfully, "Sometimes telling the dream helps bring things into focus." Roger then said, "Well I don't know about that, but I know the dream makes absolutely no sense." Julia turned and said, "Try Roger! Tell me what happens in the dream." Roger takes yet another sip of the coffee and then says, "There is a hospital. All you can see is a set of doors. After a moment, a nurse comes out through the doors and says, "The child is dead." That's it. The dream ends and I wake up wondering what that was all about." Julia stands and paces a few steps and slowly and thoughtfully repeats, "The child is dead?" She turns with a painfully curious look on her face and continues, "David is an adolescent now, and could hardly be thought of as a child... Perhaps a premonition! A prediction about a child you will father in the future." Liz stands up abruptly after spilling her coffee on her dress. She looks apologetically at them and says, "Pardon me, I must go change." She hurriedly leaves the drawing room and pauses outside the door with a look of shock on her face. (Mysterious music plays out as camera fades.)

(Place Commercials Here)

Julia stands alone now in the drawing room with another cup of coffee. She paces in front of the fireplace. (Thoughts heard aloud) "Everyone in the house is having dreams! Dreams that frighten them out of their minds! But Roger! There's nothing frightening about his dream! Unless it really does relate to David! What can it all mean? It's strangely similar to the dream curse that Cassandra cast!" Her eyes grew wide and a knowing look crossed her face as she breathes out audibly, "Judah Zachary!" Her thoughts are now heard again. "He's trying to terrify everyone in the house! But why? He wants to destroy the family. Why is he toying with them? Of course! He wants to see their suffering before he kills them. He is a cruel and evil man. Why did Roger's dream affect Liz so strangely...?" Her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. She walked to the drawing room doors and saw Quentin entering with several letters in his hand. "Oh, Good morning, Julia. I picked up the morning mail. There's one in here addressed to you. Let me see if I can find it." He sorted through the letters and located it. "Here you are. It's from a Sabrina Jennings... Jennings! Chris! They must have gotten married. Maybe they found happiness." Julia scanned the letter and a look of horror crossed her face. Quentin saw the look of distress and said, "What's the matter, Julia? Is Chris in some kind of trouble?" Julia closed her eyes tightly for a moment and bit her lip. Then she looked at Quentin and declared, "Chris Jennings...is dead." Quentin's mouth opens in shock.

(Three dramatic notes sound)

Elizabeth Stoddard.  
JOAN BENNETT

Roger Collins.  
LOUIS EDMONDS

Julia Hoffman.  
GRAYSON HALL

Quentin Collins.  
DAVID SELBY

Maggie Evans.  
KATHRYN LEIGH SCOTT

Trevor Halliburton/Judah Zachary.  
KEITH PRENTICE

Stunt Coordinator.  
ALEX STEVENS

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Miss Scott's Gown by JUNIOR SOPHISTICATES

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Scenic Design SY TOMASHOFF

Music Supervisor SYBIL WEINBERGER

Costume Design MOSTOLLER

Make up VINCENT LOSCALZO

Associate Producer KEN McEWEN

Assistant to the producer HARRIET ROHR

Unit Manager PATRICK PLEVEN

Technical Director J.J. LUPATKIN

Lighting Director MEL HANDELSMAN

Audio FRANK BAILEY HENRY PLIMACK

Sound Effects ED BLAINEY

Video RUDY PICCIRILLO ROSS SKIPPER

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer 


	42. Chapter 42

Episode 1266

Horrible, terrifying dreams haunt all those who live at Collinwood, as the architect of the evil dreams delights in the agony and suffering he has brought to their lives. But on this night, there is a heartbreak that was not by the design of this cruel beast. It is caused by news that has come from far away; from a source that the family holds dear...

Julia stands alone now in the drawing room with another cup of coffee. She paces in front of the fireplace. (Thoughts heard aloud) "Everyone in the house is having dreams! Dreams that frighten them out of their minds! But Roger! There's nothing frightening about his dream! Unless it really does relate to David! What can it all mean? It's strangely similar to the dream curse that Cassandra cast!" Her eyes grew wide and a knowing look crossed her face as she breathes out audibly, "Judah Zachary!" Her thoughts are now heard again. "He's trying to terrify everyone in the house! But why? He wants to destroy the family. Why is he toying with them? Of course! He wants to see their suffering before he kills them. He is a cruel and evil man. Why did Roger's dream affect Liz so strangely...?" Her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. She walked to the drawing room doors and saw Quentin entering with several letters in his hand. "Oh, Good morning, Julia. I picked up the morning mail. There's one in here addressed to you. Let me see if I can find it." He sorted through the letters and located it. "Here you are. It's from a Sabrina Jennings... Jennings! Chris! They must have gotten married. Maybe they found happiness." Julia scanned the letter and a look of horror crossed her face. Quentin saw the look of distress and said, "What's the matter, Julia? Is Chris in some kind of trouble?" Julia closed her eyes tightly for a moment and bit her lip. Then she looked at Quentin and declared, "Chris Jennings...is dead." Quentin's mouth opens in shock.

(Three dramatic notes sound)

(Place Commercials Here)

"Chris? Dead?" Barnabas said looking shocked and looking considerably older than he was a few a days before. "Yes." Julia said sorrowfully. Barnabas paces as Quentin and Julia stand nearby. Then he continues, "How? How did it happen?" Julia looks again at the letter and says, "According to Sabrina, they were living in Wales. He had an altercation with a man there one night in front of several witnesses. Later that night, when the full moon rose, he didn't have an alibi when the man turned up dead a few hours later. So he was arrested as the prime suspect. He was taken into custody the next morning. The following night was another full moon, and he went through the transformation in his cell. The authorities didn't know what to think. Then a certain Professor Rehnquist was called. He knew exactly what they were dealing with and advised them to get several silver bullets. When the animal managed to rip the door off the cell, they fired. He reverted to human form again immediately. The officials knew their story would never be believed, so they told the newspapers that Chris was shot trying to escape." Barnabas eyes lowered in sorrow. Tears welled up in Julia's eyes and Quentin stood looking totally lost. "He was my grandson, and I never really got to know him. Oh God, what have I done! I'm to blame for the condition he was in. Now he's dead, and I'm alive." Quentin declared as anger welled up inside him. Magda should have shot me with those silver bullets when she had the chance!" he cried out as he slammed his fist down hard on the table. Barnabas approached him and said, "It wouldn't have solved anything, Quentin. Magda's curse was on all the male children in your line. The child was already born before you were cursed. If anyone is to blame it is Magda. It was her thoughtless rage that brought the curse that afflicted you both. You mustn't blame yourself. It's not your fault. I should have killed her myself that first night she discovered my own terrible secret. There would have been no curse. No Count Petofi to interfere in both our lives. Yes! I had the vampire nature; I don't know why I didn't kill her where she stood that very night." Both men suddenly looked up. They had never seen Julia cry before. She stood by the window quietly sobbing. They walk over to her, each putting a hand on one shoulder. Barnabas then said, "We will never forget Chris. Never." (Sad music out.)

Professor Stokes sits in his living room reading one of the Collins family history volumes. From the look on his face, it is obvious he is finding nothing that is helpful. Page after page turns and his frustration grows. Five rapid knocks come at his front door. He places the book on the chair side table and opens the door to find Selena standing there looking frightened. "Miss Parker! Do come in!" He says urgently motioning her to enter. Selena hurries inside with a book under her arm. "What brings you Rockport, Miss Parker? How did you know where to find me?" He asked in surprise. Selena tuned and looked at him and said, "I was guided here. By a friend! She wanted me to bring you this." She said holding the book out to him. He put the monocle to his eye and looked at the title and his eyes grew wide. "Journal of Judah Zachary! Where did you find this?" he said listening with great anticipation. "I was guided to it, Professor. That mysterious woman came to my house and told me I was in terrible danger!" Stokes eyes widened as he asked, "She spoke to you?" Selena blinked and swallowed hard, and then replied, "Yes. She warned me not to return to Trevor's office. She told me that he is possessed by Judah Zachary!" Stokes finger stroke his chin as he looks totally amazed. (Three dramatic notes sound)

(Place Commercials Here)

Julia sits alone in the East wing drawing room asleep in the arm chair. Her head tosses back and forth. A pained look is on her face as it obvious she is dreaming. She is moaning making it apparent that she is experiencing a nightmare. Suddenly she awakes and emits a husky scream, shouting out, "No!" Barnabas rushed into the room and cried out, "What's wrong Julia?" She rushed over to him and seized him in an embrace looking for comfort. He persists in asking her again what was wrong. Almost hysterically she began trying to describe the dream. "Dave! Dave Woodard!" Barnabas looked at her with a shocked expression and said, "Julia! Dave Woodard is dead!" Frantically she continued, "He just kept saying You no longer have friends, Julia. You no longer have friends!" Barnabas tried to console her and led her back to the chair to sit down. "You must get hold of yourself Julia, Dave Woodard can do you no harm." Julia pauses a moment and gains her composure and then continues, "After he said I no longer have friends, he bore a hammer and stake, and he came to your coffin, and... and..." Barnabas interrupted saying, "Dave Woodard is dead, and I no longer have the curse." She stood up and said, "Of course, it was silly of me. Everyone in the house is having these nightmares." Barnabas turned away and said, "Yes." Julia turned to him and asked, "You too have been having nightmares?" Barnabas eyes dropped as he quietly said, "Yes. Night after endless night, reliving those last moments before Josette fell from Widow's Hill." Suddenly the phone rang. Barnabas turned and looked at the phone then at Julia, wondering who would be calling. He picks up the phone. "Hello?" Eliot! What is it? Of course we can. We'll be there in twenty minutes. Goodbye Eliot." He hangs up the phone and turns to Julia and says, "Go get Quentin. Professor Stokes wants to see us in the basement of the Old House." Julia looked dismayed and asked, "Did he say why?" Barnabas replied, "No, but I could tell from the sound of his voice it was urgent. Go get Quentin! Hurry!" Julia rushed to the doors to find Quentin. Camera holds on Barnabas face as his insatiable curiosity nags at him about what Stokes may want.

The proud remains of the burned out Old house stands against the horizon. Barnabas, Quentin, and then Julia enter through the open doorway. "I must ask Willie to come and put some form of door up to keep vagrants and prowlers out of here." Barnabas said, more to himself, than anyone else. They approach the basement door and enter. A moment later, they reach the basement. "Good! I see you have arrived!" Stokes said with a look of relief. Barnabas replied, "Yes, we had to leave the house through a deserted entrance to keep from being seen. We got here as quick as we could." Suddenly from around the corner Selena appears. Upon seeing Barnabas, she ran into his arms sobbing. He returns her embrace and asks, "What's wrong Selena?" She then releases him and looks into his eyes and says, "I know everything, Barnabas! I know everything!" Barnabas displays a look of shock as he wonders what she means by "everything. (Five progressive dramatic notes sound)

(Place Commercials Here)

(Three sets of 2 notes each sound. Each set is one note higher than the last. The final note is sustained and fades out.) "What do you mean, Selena?" Barnabas queries. Stokes then interjects, "She brought us this, Barnabas." He holds out the journal and Barnabas sees the title and turns shocked back to Selena and asks, "Selena! Where did you get it!" She then speaks up, "In a cemetery near New Bedford!" Julia's eyes widen as recognition of the place returned to her memory. She turns to Selena and asks, "In a hidden underground vault?" Selena's eyes widen in surprise and she nods affirmatively and says, "Yes! You've been there?" Julia slowly nodded and said, "Yes. It was the tomb of Judah Zachary! But how did you come to go there?" It was the woman we've all seen. She came to my house, and told me that Judah Zachary had possessed Trevor and that I was in terrible danger!" They all looked at her in shock, except Stokes, who had already heard the news. "The woman spoke to you?" Barnabas asked, Selena replied, "Yes. She told me that if I returned home or to the office, I was as good as dead. She told me that Nick was actually an evil sorcerer called Nicholas Blair, and that's why I couldn't track him down in Phoenix, because it was all an elaborate lie told to explain why he showed up so suddenly. He knows, Barnabas! He knows that I was checking and since I couldn't come to Collinwood without possibly encountering him, the Professor said he would have you meet us here." Barnabas embraced her and said, "You're safe now, Selena." Quentin, who had been unusually quiet then said, "We can slip them into the house using the same deserted East wing entrance we used to get here, Barnabas." Barnabas nodded agreement and turned back to Selena. "If Judah knows you are on to him, your life truly is in danger! You will stay in a room in the East wing where no one will know! You must avoid all contact with Trevor Halliburton." (Dramatic music crescendos)

Barnabas Collins.  
JONATHAN FRID

Julia Hoffman.  
GRAYSON HALL

Quentin Collins.  
DAVID SELBY

Professor Stokes.  
THAYER DAVID

Selena Parker.  
KATE JACKSON

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Scenic Design SY TOMASHOFF

Music Supervisor SYBIL WEINBERGER

Costume Design MOSTOLLER

Make up VINCENT LOSCALZO

Associate Producer KEN McEWEN

Assistant to the producer HARRIET ROHR

Unit Manager PATRICK PLEVEN

Technical Director J.J. LUPATKIN

Lighting Director MEL HANDELSMAN

Audio FRANK BAILEY HENRY PLIMACK

Sound Effects ED BLAINEY

Video RUDY PICCIRILLO ROSS SKIPPER

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer 


	43. Chapter 43

Episode 1267

Terror escalates at the great house of Collinwood, where a vengeful enemy has set in motion a diabolical scheme to destroy the family. He is unaware that there are those who are wise to his presence and his cruel intentions. One woman, the secretary to man he has possessed, has unwittingly stumbled upon a part of his treachery, and as a result, has placed her own life in mortal danger. Now, in the nearby town of Collinsport, he is plotting the next step in his vile and vicious plans...

The scene opens at Trevor Halliburton's house where he has ordered Adam to stay. "Why do I have to stay here, so far away from Collinwood? I wanted this face so I would be able to see Carolyn!" Adam said disappointedly. Trevor turned to him and replied, "Collinwood is the last place you want to be right now, Adam. I have placed a curse on the house. Everyone within its walls is tormented by their worst nightmares. If you were to be staying there, you too would be included. Besides, young David Collins has been prowling around your old room. It wouldn't be safe for you there." Adam looked at him and cried out, "That means Carolyn is having those dreams! I want you to make Carolyn free from them!" Trevor turned angrily to Adam and declared, "Maybe you've forgotten just who is in control here, Adam! Carolyn is a Collins! I will make no exception in her case! Is that clear?" Adam pleads further, "But I love Carolyn. I don't want to see her hurt." Trevor turned and glared into Adam's face and said, "My whole reason for being here is the extinction of the Collins name! As long as ONE lives, the Collins family will continue. I suggest you find someone else to plan a future with, because I assure you, you have no future with Carolyn!"

(Five ascending dramatic notes sound)

(Place Commercials Here)

(Three sets of 2 notes each sound. Each set is one note higher than the last. The final note is sustained and fades out.) "Judah, I can take Carolyn far away from here, Away from Collinsport, away from the rest of the family. You don't have to hurt her!" Adam persists in trying to persuade him to show mercy. Trevor turns to him and his eyes are cold and cruel as he coldly says, "I told you I intend to erase all trace of the Collins name from this earth! Carolyn will not be spared. Now I can return you to your former state as easily as I delivered you from it. One more word about sparing Carolyn, and I will do just that. Do I make myself clear, Adam?" Adam's eyes drop as he grudgingly agrees. "Now, I want you to pick up a few things for me, Adam." He takes out his pen and notepad and hurriedly scrawls down some items, then hands it Adam. "At the stroke of midnight, I want you to meet me at the gazebo at Collinwood. Make certain that you are not seen. Do you understand?" Adam, still pouting, says, "I understand." Trevor places a hat on his head and says, "Good, I will be looking for you at midnight. Don't be late." Trevor then turned and left the house. Adam sits down at the table with sad eyes and buries his face in his hands. (Sad music fades out)

East wing drawing room at Collinwood is the scene. Professor Stokes picks up the telephone and dials a number. He waits a moment, and then speaks, "Professor Carstairs? T. Eliot Stokes. I was wondering if you would mind taking my classes today. I'm afraid an important matter has come up that requires my immediate attention... I'm not really sure if I will have the matter concluded in a day or not... If you would be so kind as to fill in for me, I'll call you as soon as I know I'll be returning. Thank you, Professor. Goodbye." Stokes then turns to Barnabas and Julia and says, "It isn't every day one gets a chance to research something as significant as the Journal of Judah Zachary." He sits down at the table and opens the book and places the monocle to his eye and begins perusing. After a few moments, he looks up with a look of great puzzlement. "Barnabas? You defended the original Quentin Collins during the witchcraft trial in 1841. I believe you said that the journal was between the years 1688 to the year 1692 when he was executed. Is that correct?" Barnabas looked at him curiously and replied, "Yes, why?" Stokes looked at the front of the journal, and then thumbed to the back of it. He looked at them both and said, "This journal is dated from 1671 to 1677!" Barnabas mouth opened in surprise as he said, "What? Let me see." He takes the book and peruses its pages and then looks up with a baffled expression and says, "So it could be that this journal will be of no use to us at all!" Stokes stroked his lower lip and said, "The only way we can be sure is to read it." He takes the book again and sets about the arduous task of digesting its contents. Julia looks at Barnabas and says, "I'm going to see how Willie is progressing on the staircase." She turns and leaves the East wing drawing room.

Willie Loomis stops his work for a moment and wipes the sweat from his brow and sighs deeply. He takes the tape measure and measures the tread. He stands to take it and push it in place when the door opens and Julia enters. "Good Morning, Willie." She says as he lays the board back on the saw horses. "Good Mornin' Julia," He says taking another deep breath. "Well, it looks like you're almost finished, Willie!" she says looking pleased at the stairway. Willie stands back and looks at it with her and says, "I shuah hope it wuks. Do ya really think this is gonna help Bahnabas? You know, stop getting' oldah?" Julia tightens her lips and flutters her eyes and replies, "I don't know, Willie. We can't even be sure that's the reason we were told to build it. That stairway holds the answer to Judah Zachary's defeat. How or why, we don't know, but there's some reason "she" wants us to build it!" Willie runs his fingers through his hair and says, "Theah's somethin wid about these plans she gave us, Julia! I don't undahstand it!" Julia tilted her head and asks, "What is it, Willie?" He walks over to the corner and grabs the scroll and unrolls it and spreads it out on the nearby table. Julia leans over the table to get a better look at the plans. Willie points at a spot on the drawing and says, "Ya see how all the steps ah exactly 3 feet wide?" Julia squinted and looked all about the ancient blueprint and nodded as she said, "Yes." Then Willie points at another area and says, "Now look at the top staih!" It says to cut it two feet, eleven and three quatta inches. It don't make no sense to cut 'em all exactly the same, but make this one shortah." Julia tilts her head curiously and thoughtfully replies, "I don't know, Willie, but something tells me we shouldn't question it. We are dealing with the unknown and the supernatural. I would follow these instructions to the letter." Willie scratches his head and says, "If you say so. You and Barnabas know moah about that kinda stuff. I should have it done in about a houah." Julia smiles and says, "That's wonderful, Willie. I'll let Barnabas know. He'll want to see it, I'm sure." Julia departs. Willie turns to look at the staircase one more time. He pushes his hair back and reaches for the board he earlier discarded. (Twinkling music out.)

(Place Commercials Here)

Professor Stokes still sits pouring through the journal of Judah Zachary. Barnabas asks, "Have you found anything yet, Eliot?" Stokes paused and said, "Thus far it reads like any other diary of a young man. It seems he hasn't yet begun his practice of witchcraft. He talks of his affections for a certain young woman. It's remarkably droll to say the least." Barnabas sighs and says, "I feared that would be the case." Stokes then interjects, "You must keep in mind I've only completed the first section of the book. There may yet be something here that will be useful. I dare not skip over a single entry. There is far too much at stake." Barnabas paces about the room and says, "I just can't help thinking that we would learn more from the journal we left in 1841." Stokes looks up and replies, "Well, once Mr. Loomis completes that staircase, we should be able to return to 1841 to retrieve it." "That moment may be sooner than you think," Julia says as she enters the room, "He says it will be finished within the hour." Barnabas displays a pleased look and says, "That's wonderful news, Julia. We must devise a way to remove it from the courthouse without being seen." Julia thought for a moment, and then says, "Stealth may not be necessary, Barnabas! You were involved in the trial; you could simply tell Judge Vail that you'd like to examine it! Simply tell him that it's research for a book that you're writing about the trial. Surely he would have no objection to that!" Barnabas pondered the thought for a moment and said, "You may be right, Julia." He paces a few steps and says, "No! Judge Vail would want to know why I have aged so much in such a short time. You will have to ask on my behalf. It has been established that you're my sister! If he were to see me in my present state, he would be certain that witchcraft is still being practiced in the village!" Stokes looked up and remarked, "The last thing we want is to pollute the timeline with another witch hunt. Innocent people would pay the price." Julia sighed and then said, "Alright. I will see Judge Vail." (Twinkling music out.)

Adam sits alone inside Trevor Halliburton's house. His face shows deep concern. He stands up and paces about the room. His thoughts are heard. "Why does he have to hurt Carolyn? I can't stop him. He has the power to make me the way I was again. But what good is this face if I can't see Carolyn?" He walks about the room with a look of utter hopelessness on his face. "With this face, I could find someone to love. I'm not ugly any more. I tried to love somebody else. But I couldn't love Eve. I hated her. Carolyn is the only woman I'll ever love. I can't let him hurt her." Adam desperately tries to think of a way to prevent Judah from accomplishing his goal, but then suddenly flops down hopelessly on the sofa. "If he was just a man, I could stop him. I can't fight his powers. I don't understand them." Suddenly his eyes light up. "Professor Stokes! He knows about these things!" He rises from the sofa and picks up the phone and dials. He waits, as ring after unanswered ring sounds in his ear. Finally, realizing that no answer will come, he disappointedly hangs up the phone and sits back down at the table. He looks up toward the ceiling with tears in his eyes and cries out, "Carolyn!" He then buries his face in his hands realizing all was hopeless. (Sad music out.)

(Place Commercials Here)

Willie Loomis stands the last step tread against the wall and then pushes the saw horses away to one corner. He then grabs a broom and sweeps the sawdust in a pile and sweeps it over to the corner to collect later. Just as he finishes, Barnabas, Julia, and Stokes enter the room. "Incredible!" declares Stokes looking at the structure. "A staircase rising up to a solid wall!" he continues. "Hey Barnabas, Julia, Hi Professah. I got one last boad an it's done." Barnabas walked to the bottom of the steps examining Willie's handiwork. "A fine job, Willie!" he says warmly. Willie takes the last tread and pushes it in place. Taking the hammer and nails, he secures it in place with two nails in each of the 3 stringers. One final hammer blow drives the last nail securely home. The moment the last nail was securely seated, a door appeared at the top of the stairs. Willie jumped in shock at it's appearance. The rest of them exchanged looks of equal surprise. Suddenly, Willie stood up with his eyes wide and declared, "Somebody's comin'!" No sooner were the words out of his mouth, the rest of them heard the distinct sound of footfalls on wooden steps. Willie descended the stairs and stood at the bottom looking up at the doorway. Each footstep grows progressively louder. The sound of a doorknob being turned is heard. All watch as the knob slowly turns. The door opens and against a background of brightly flashing lights stands the darkened silhouette of a man. His face is indistinguishable. All stare wide eyed at the phenomenon as three dramatic notes sound.

Barnabas Collins.  
JONATHAN FRID

Julia Hoffman.  
GRAYSON HALL

Professor Stokes.  
THAYER DAVID

Willie Loomis.  
JOHN KARLEN

Adam.  
ROBERT RODAN

Trevor Halliburton/Judah Zachary.  
KEITH PRENTICE

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Scenic Design SY TOMASHOFF

Music Supervisor SYBIL WEINBERGER

Costume Design MOSTOLLER

Make up VINCENT LOSCALZO

Associate Producer KEN McEWEN

Assistant to the producer HARRIET ROHR

Unit Manager PATRICK PLEVEN

Technical Director J.J. LUPATKIN

Lighting Director MEL HANDELSMAN

Audio FRANK BAILEY HENRY PLIMACK

Sound Effects ED BLAINEY

Video RUDY PICCIRILLO ROSS SKIPPER

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer 


	44. Chapter 44

Episode 1268

An unusual event has occurred at Collinwood. Persuaded by the mysterious woman in white, Willie Loomis has reconstructed the original Quentin Collins creation of a supernatural stairway which can be used to transcend time and carry those who tread upon its steps to another century. Barnabas Collins, Julia Hoffman, and Professor Stokes used such a stairway a few months earlier to make their way back to present day Collinwood from the year 1841. This night, the stairway will be completed. The three plan to use this stairway to retrieve the lost journal of the warlock, Judah Zachary, who himself, has managed to arrive in the present, to wreak destruction on all those who live in the great house...

Willie Loomis stands the last step tread against the wall and then pushes the saw horses away to one corner. He then grabs a broom and sweeps the sawdust in a pile and sweeps it over to the corner to collect later. Just as he finishes, Barnabas, Julia, and Stokes enter the room. "Incredible!" declares Stokes looking at the structure. "A staircase rising up to a solid wall!" he continues. "Hey Barnabas, Julia, Hi Professah. I got one last boad an it's done." Barnabas walked to the bottom of the steps examining Willie's handiwork. "A fine job, Willie!" he says warmly. Willie takes the last tread and pushes it in place. Taking the hammer and nails, he secures it in place with two nails in each of the 3 stringers. One final hammer blow drives the last nail securely home. The moment the last nail was securely seated, a door appeared at the top of the stairs. Willie jumped in shock at it's appearance. The rest of them exchanged looks of equal surprise. Suddenly, Willie stood up with his eyes wide and declared, "Somebody's comin'!" No sooner were the words out of his mouth, the rest of them heard the distinct sound of footfalls on wooden steps. Willie descended the stairs and stood at the bottom looking up at the doorway. Each footstep grows progressively louder. The sound of a doorknob being turned is heard. All watch as the knob slowly turns. The door opens and against a background of brightly flashing lights stands the darkened silhouette of a man. His face is indistinguishable. All stare wide eyed at the phenomenon as three dramatic notes sound.

(Place Commercials Here)

All four watch as the silhouetted figure steps out of the doorway. Willie's mouth gapes at the sight. Julia smiles and rushes up the stairs and greets the visitor with an embrace. "Oh Desmond, It's so wonderful to see you! How is Leticia?" Desmond Collins smiles and replies, "Leticia is fine. What unusual clothes you're all wearing! Is this the style of 20th century apparel?" Julia says, "Oh yes, and they are so much more comfortable than the clothing from your time." She walks down the stairs followed by Desmond. Barnabas then speaks, "Willie Loomis, I'd like you to meet Desmond Collins, a cousin from 1841." Willie stands frozen looking at the man and then manages to speak, "That's him! That's the voice I hud in my dream. The one that was talking about buildin' an havin to go to town to get moah supplies!" Desmond looked at Barnabas and asked, "What is he talking about?" Barnabas then replied, "Willie dreamed he heard someone a few weeks ago. Just before we began reconstructing the stairway through time." Desmond stopped in his tracks and turned to Willie and asked, "Were you visited by a strange woman dressed in white that told you to build this staircase?" Willie's eyes grew wide and he looked at Barnabas, then at Julia, then back at Desmond and said, "Yeah, but how did you know that?" Desmond replied, "Because I got the same instructions; from a woman in a white robe, and her face was hidden by a white hood over her head." Barnabas looked shocked and then said, "Come; let's go to the drawing room. I'm interested in hearing the whole story, Desmond!

Desmond Collins sits on the sofa in the East wing drawing room telling the story of how he came to be there, "Leticia and I had just returned from our honeymoon. Quentin swore he would never darken the door of Collinwood ever again. He said misery was all he'd ever known there, so he asked Leticia and me to oversee it until Tad reached the age of 21. It was our first night back and Leticia got one of her flashes of second sight. She didn't know what was wrong, but she said, "They're in terrible danger. We've gotta help them, Desmond!" I asked her what she was talking about, and she didn't know. She just had an awful feeling of danger. That's when the woman appeared. She told me I just had to rebuild the staircase, because you, Julia and Stokes were in trouble. I finished up last night, and I started to come up the stairs, but she appeared again and told me it wasn't time yet." Barnabas listened intently and slowly nodded and said, "Because the staircase was not yet complete here!" Desmond looked at Barnabas strangely and said, "The first staircase didn't require someone in both time periods to build it. Why did this one?" Stokes then spoke up and said, "It would seem our mutual friend was attempting to hurry the construction. She felt having two people building at the same time would speed the process. I didn't know what she meant at the time, but she actually predicted your arrival." Desmond looked at Stokes and said, "Predicted my arrival? How is that possible?" Julia then spoke, "We held a séance to try to reach the spirit of a man here that Judah had influenced..." Desmond's eyes grew wide as he interrupted, "JUDAH?" Barnabas then spoke saying, "I'm afraid so, Desmond. Somehow, Judah managed to survive after the death of Gerard Stiles. He somehow must have learned that the three of us were from this time and managed to follow us here. He is again trying to destroy the family as he did in your time." Desmond rose from the sofa and paced about and then turned suddenly, "Do you know who he has possessed here?" Julia then said, "Yes, The husband of the heiress apparent of Collinwood." Desmond then said, "He sure is consistent, Driven by greed. What do you plan to do?" Stokes then said, "Our plan was to return to your time and secure the journal of Judah Zachary. In our time it has vanished without a trace. We believe that the secret to his final destruction is to be found in that journal." (Music twinkles out.)

(Place Commercials Here)

Ambling dramatic music plays as the scene opens on the gazebo outside Collinwood. Trevor Halliburton looks at his watch and then scans the woods to see if he could see anyone coming. He hears a twig snap and the rustling of fallen leaves being treaded upon. Adam appeared at the edge of the clearing. He carried two cages. One was square with a large rat inside. The other was domed and contained a small parakeet. His arm has a shopping bag on it. "Good, you're right on time. You're sure nobody saw you?" Trevor asked. Adam replied, "No. I was careful. I don't understand though. Why do you need a rat and a bird?" Trevor grinned and said, "You don't need to know that right now. I have my reasons. These creatures will be the key to the destruction of Collinwood." Adam looked puzzled at that reply, wondering just how a rat and a bird could destroy the great house. Trevor looked back at the house and then said, "Everyone is having nightmares. They don't even realize it, but their worst nightmare is about to begin." Adam paused, weighing the words he wanted to say, he then began, "Judah..." Trevor turned with a sinister look and said, "Don't ask! I'm warning you only once, Adam. Now, you should get away from here before you're spotted." Adam looked at the house longingly, wishing he could be near Carolyn. Realizing the futility, he hung his head and slowly disappeared the way he came."

Desmond stood in front of the fireplace in the East wing drawing room. He looked greatly puzzled. He turns to Barnabas and says, "I've been meaning to ask you, Barnabas. Your face, you look older, a lot older. Have you been ill?" Barnabas' eyes dropped. He knew it was only a matter of time before that question would be asked. He was surprised it hadn't come up earlier. He turned to Desmond and said, "It is Judah's revenge on me. He has placed an aging curse on me. He holds me responsible for his defeat in freeing Quentin from the charge of witchcraft and the death of Gerard. We were also hoping that the journal might reveal a way to lift the curse." Desmond looked at Barnabas, then at the others, and said, "Then I'll just go back and ask Judge Vail to let me borrow it." He turned and left the room hurriedly. Julia turned to Barnabas and said, 'It was so good seeing him again. I'm glad he and Leticia found happiness." Barnabas nodded, and replied, "Yes. At least they have escaped Judah's cruelty. Now if only we too can be rid of..." The double doors burst open and Desmond stood there with a look of horror. "What's the matter, Desmond?" He slowly reentered the room with a dazed look on his face. He looked at each of them and said, "The door! It's gone! " Looks of horror cross each face as three dramatic notes sound.

(Place Commercials here)

Eerie music plays in the background as Trevor leans over the table in the abandoned West wing room. He pours the contents of two bottles into a third one. He caps the bottle and lightly shakes it. Then he removes the cap and removes a medicine dropper from the shopping bag. He slowly and carefully draws some of the liquid into the dropper. He then takes the dropper over to the rat cage and squeezes it into the cage. He then brings the bird cage over and sets it beside the rat cage and grins. "Now we let nature take its course." He sneers. He blows out candle and leaves the room. The camera focuses on the cages. (Three sets of three rapid dramatic notes sound followed by one sustained note that reaches a climactic end.)

Barnabas Collins.  
JONATHAN FRID

Julia Hoffman.  
GRAYSON HALL

Professor Stokes.  
THAYER DAVID

Willie Loomis.  
JOHN KARLEN

Desmond Collins.  
JOHN KARLEN

Adam.  
ROBERT RODAN

Trevor Halliburton/Judah Zachary.  
KEITH PRENTICE

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Scenic Design SY TOMASHOFF

Music Supervisor SYBIL WEINBERGER

Costume Design MOSTOLLER

Make up VINCENT LOSCALZO

Associate Producer KEN McEWEN

Assistant to the producer HARRIET ROHR

Unit Manager PATRICK PLEVEN

Technical Director J.J. LUPATKIN

Lighting Director MEL HANDELSMAN

Audio FRANK BAILEY HENRY PLIMACK

Sound Effects ED BLAINEY

Video RUDY PICCIRILLO ROSS SKIPPER

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer 


	45. Chapter 45

Episode 1269

Death stalks in the shadows at Collinwood, for he has ally within its walls. He plots the deaths of those he considers to be his enemies. Their only crime is that they are descendents of the man he hates most of all; a man who has been dead for almost 300 years. On this night, he calculates his most brutal of schemes, and no one in the great house is aware of the terror that awaits them...

Eerie music plays in the background as Trevor leans over the table in the abandoned West wing room. He pours the contents of two bottles into a third one. He caps the bottle and lightly shakes it. Then he removes the cap and removes a medicine dropper from the shopping bag. He slowly and carefully draws some of the liquid into the dropper. He then takes the dropper over to the rat cage and squeezes it into the cage. He then brings the bird cage over and sets it beside the rat cage and grins. "Now we let nature take its course." He sneers. He blows out candle and leaves the room. The camera focuses on the cages. (Three sets of three rapid dramatic notes sound followed by one sustained note that reaches a climactic end.)

(Place Commercials Here)

Barnabas and Desmond stand looking at the blank wall where the door was previously. "I don't understand, Barnabas. What could have happened to the door? How will I ever get back to Leticia?" Desmond asked with a look of worry on his face. Barnabas stood with a calculating look on his face and replied. "Desmond, before you made the journey up those stairs there was no door there. It appeared just before you opened it!" Desmond looked at him and said, "So if I walk up those stairs, the door is going to appear?" Barnabas replied, "I didn't say that. Julia and I have seen this phenomenon before. Prior to our trip to 1840, the staircase would appear and disappear in the playroom. Even the playroom itself would periodically disappear. There were times we would open the playroom door and find only a closet. Other times, the playroom was there. The conditions had to be just right." Desmond looked at him and asked, "The playroom? You mean Tad and Carrie's playroom?" Barnabas gave a slight nod and replied, "Yes. In your time the staircase was located in the basement. But here it opened in the playroom! Wait, Julia said when she went down the stairs they brought her out at the playroom too." Desmond said, "Maybe the stairway is there again! I built the staircase in the same place it was before. If it came out at the playroom then, maybe it does there now too!" Barnabas said, "If that were true, you should have arrived through the playroom, instead, you emerged here." Desmond replied, "Would it hurt for us to check out the playroom and be sure?" Barnabas paused and then said, I suppose not. Come, we'll go look now." The two men leave the room. The camera focuses on the empty wall where the door was, and fades out.

The camera fades in on Elizabeth in her bed asleep. Her head tosses and her face is troubled. Colored lights swirl and dream music sequence begins. Lights overtake her image and fade into a vision of Carolyn walking down a dark, lonely street. She appears uneasy as she ventures along the quiet, deserted avenue. Step after painful step she walks, jumping at every stray cat and every noise. Fear is etched into her face. A sound comes from an alley much like a metal garbage can lid falling on concrete. She jumps at the sound of it and stands stock still. She breathes hard and her eyes are wide with fear. She looks down and takes a single step looking as if she worried if it were going to fall through. She walks a few more steps looking terrified at the prospect of taking the next step. A shadowy figure suddenly lunges from an alley and seizes her, covering her mouth so her screams will not be heard. The figure drags her into the alley out of sight. All is dark. Solid black. Suddenly the camera focuses on Carolyn, lying in the alley, eyes wide open, a look of terror on her face. She is lifeless! Lights fade in swirling all about. A piercing scream is heard. Elizabeth wakes suddenly and springs up in the bed, screaming still. (Three sets of three rapid dramatic notes sound followed by one sustained note that reaches a climactic end.)

(Place Commercials Here)

Carolyn bursts into her mother's room, frightened by her screams. Trevor enters after her. "What's wrong, Mother?" Carolyn cries out rushing to the bedside. Liz, seeing her daughter alive reached up with arms extended and embraces her tightly and cries, "Thank the Lord you're alright, Carolyn!" Carolyn cocks her head and replies, "Well of course I'm alright! Why wouldn't I be?" Liz sighs and says, "Oh Carolyn! I had the most terrible dream! You were... you were... dead!" It was horrible! I'm so glad you're safe and sound!" Carolyn comforts her and says, "It's alright mother. Just as you said, it was only a bad dream. I'll be fine, Mother. I have Trevor to watch out for me. Go ahead and get your rest. There's nothing to worry about." Liz looked at her and said, "You're right, Carolyn. I feel absolutely silly now. I hope you'll both forgive me if I woke you." Trevor then spoke, "No Mrs. Stoddard. You didn't wake us. We're just delighted that you're alright. We'll leave you to your rest. Good night Mrs. Stoddard." Good night, Trevor. She embraced Carolyn once more and said, "Good night, Carolyn." "Good night, Mother." Came her reply. She turned off the light and closed Liz's door. She enters her own room and says to Trevor, "What are we going to do, Trevor? Everyone is having these awful nightmares! Mrs. Johnson woke up this morning screaming. She dreamed she woke up and had no hands or feet. She loves working with her hands. It terrified her to no end! She's told me she never has dreams. Something is terribly wrong, Trevor. Some sinister force is has to be responsible!" Trevor approached her and embraced her saying, "We'll get to the bottom of it, my dear." Carolyn was unable to see the utter delight on his face as he grins hideously.

Camera focuses on the hallway outside the door where the playroom used to appear. Barnabas and Desmond come around the corner and pause at the door. "Well, this is it." Desmond says as they hesitate outside the door. "Barnabas looks pensively and says, "What will we find when we open that door? Will we find the playroom? Or will we find nothing more than a storage closet?" Desmond looks at the doorknob and sighs, "There's only one way to find out." He turns the knob. Camera switches to the inside of the room as the door opens. Two dramatic drum beats sound as the light from the hall reveals that indeed only a closet was housed behind the door. Desmond looked frustrated and asked, "When did they close up Tad and Carrie's playroom and make it just an old closet?" Barnabas sighed and replied, "I don't know, Desmond. It had to happen sometime between 1841 and 1897." Desmond looked at him and asks, "How do you know that?" Barnabas turns suddenly so Desmond cannot see his face as he gropes for a reply. "I am quite familiar with the family histories written from 1897 to the present, and in them, no playroom is ever mentioned." Desmond simply replies, "I see." A look of relief crosses Barnabas' face as he is grateful he caught himself before he said too much. Then with a resigned look he sighs, "Well there's no reason for us to remain here. Let's go back to the others. Desmond closes the closet door and pauses a moment with a look of resignation, then turns and follows Barnabas out of sight.

(Place Commercials Here)

Trevor Halliburton enters the abandoned room and lights a candle. He looks upon the rat and the bird and says, "Well now, let's see how we're doing." He reaches into his pocket and withdraws a magnifying glass and holds it up next to first the rat's cage. He peers closely at the creature and looks up with a smile, "Ah yes! Very good." He then turns to the bird cage and repeats the procedure. A moment later he looks up with a look of pure glee. With an evil snarl, he declares, "Tomorrow marks the beginning... of the end!" (Five ascending dramatic notes sound.) 


	46. Chapter 46

Episode 1270

A visitor has come to Collinwood; a visitor from far, far away, and yet from so very close. Desmond Collins, born in the 19th century, has arrived in the present by way of the stairway through time after learning that a dark and terrible fate awaited his friends in the future. Meanwhile, another visitor from far away plots that very danger...

David Collins and Hallie Stokes sit on the floor in the drawing room tossing a ball and collecting jack rocks. "I'm getting bored with this, David." Hallie said looking disinterested. David, looking equally disenchanted sighed and said, "Yeah, me too. Amy Jennings and I used to play this a lot. I don't remember it being this boring." They both stand and David puts the toys away in a drawer. "Hallie then replied, "You were both younger then. It's really a small child's game." David nodded and said, "I guess so. There just wasn't anything else to do." The sound of the front door opening catches their attention. Looking through the double doors they see Trevor entering carrying a bird cage. They meet him in the foyer and Hallie exclaims, "A parakeet! Where did you get it?" Trevor smiled and said, "A client was having me make some last minute changes to her will. She said she didn't want to die without first finding a good home for her little friend here. She asked me if I knew anybody that might like to have him, and I told her I knew two somebody's who would absolutely love him. " He then held out the cage. "You mean us?" Trevor said, "Only if you want him, I'm not going to force you!" Hallie and David are both very excited and exclaim, "Yes! Thank you, Trevor!" They turn to carry the bird upstairs, and he says, "Wait!" They turn back to see what's wrong. Trevor reaches into his pocket and says, "I think you'll be needing this." He produced a box of bird seed and said, "Your new friend WILL want to eat, I'm sure." David took the box and thanked Trevor. Both David and Hallie disappear through the door upstairs. Trevor laughs wickedly.

(Place Commercials Here)

Professor Stokes sits immersed in the Journal of Judah Zachary. His eyes wander up and down the pages. Desmond enters the drawing room still wearing the 19th century clothes he arrived in. "Good evening, Professor" he said as he looked to see what Stokes was engrossed with. "Journal of Judah Zachary?" he asked. He examined the book closely and said, "I've seen Judah's journal, and that's not it. I'd know it anywhere!" Stokes then said, "Actually, it is, Desmond. It is a much older journal, from his youth, before he began the practice of witchcraft." Desmond poured himself a drink and said, "Well it won't be very much help then. We need to get the other one. That's the only one that's going to defeat that monster!" Stokes stood up and poured himself a drink as well and said, "Perhaps, I believe we still may gain some insight to the man from this one as well." Desmond then replies, "Well, I won't argue with you, but I can't see how a book that says absolutely nothing about his sorcery will help lift Barnabas' curse or show us how to beat him once and for all!" Stokes paused a moment and then said, "From my reading thus far, I have learned that at one time, Judah Zachary was capable of experiencing love." Desmond dismissed the statement saying, "Well he sure isn't capable of it now. The man has nothing but hatred in his heart." Stokes pondered a moment and then replied, "Perhaps. Disillusioned people often respond to their disappointments with equally negative emotions. Somewhere deep down, he may have the capability, but is repressing it with his extreme hate. I shall have to read further." Desmond simply shook his head and said, "If you ask me, you're wasting your time."

David and Hallie enter David's room. David carries the cage to the desk and sets it down in the center. "I'm glad Trevor thought of us when the woman asked about a home for It." Hallie says as they sit at the desk in his room peering through the cage at the parakeet. "Yeah, Trevor can be a real nice guy." David replied. Hallie then spoke, "Maybe it would be a good idea to let some fresh air in for it!" "I think you're right." David said as went to the window and opened it. "There! That's better! I wonder if he can talk." David said, looking at Hallie. She thought for a moment and said, "Probably not. Parakeets are capable of speaking but most never do." David looked puzzled and said, "We don't even know its name." Hallie replied, "You're right, Trevor didn't tell us its name. Maybe the woman forgot to tell him what its name is" David turned to the bird and said, "Say your name. Tell me your name." The bird simply sat on the perch and cocked its head. Hallie then said, "We'll give him a new name! What would be a good name for him?" David thought a moment and excitedly said, "He's so chipper, let's call him, Chipper!" Hallie smiled and said, "Chipper! I like that!" David nodded and said, "Then Chipper it is!" Hallie then put her face up to the cage and said, "You hear that? Your new name is Chipper!" David also joins her in calling the bird by its new name as music twinkles out.

(Place Commercials Here)

Stokes still sits at the table in the East wing drawing room reading page after page of the journal. Barnabas enters the room and upon seeing him still reading says, "Have you found anything helpful, Professor?" Stokes looks up from his reading and says, "Sadly, I have not. One thing I have found, is that prior to Judah Zachary leaving for Bedford, he resided right here in Collinsport. He courted a young lady, whom he seems to mention more than anyone else. Each page details their love affair. It seems he was quite the dashing young lover!" Barnabas looked rather disinterested and said, "That's all well and good, but it won't help us learn anything of his powers, or how to counteract them. Time is running out! When I awaken tomorrow, how much will I have aged? What horrible act will Judah perform?" Desmond, who has been sitting across the room rises and says, "I told him I thought the book was a waste of time. What we need to be doing is finding a way to get that door back!" Barnabas turned and replied, "Yes, that would be a great help. Unfortunately, none of have the ability to make it reappear; Have you looked to see if it may have appeared?" Desmond replied, "A few hours ago. Nothing but that wall was there." Barnabas eyes lowered and he said, "If only we could control its appearance!" Stokes looked up from his reading and said, "Barnabas? Do you still have that family history volume from the late 1600's?" Barnabas turned back to Stokes and replied, "Yes, why?" Stokes then replied, "I'm not certain. I'd like to have a look at that book." Barnabas brought him the book. Stokes opened it and turned several pages and tracked down them. Barnabas watched him and after seeing several looks of disappointment from him, he said, "Let me know if you find anything, Desmond and I are going to the staircase again. Perhaps this time it will appear. Stokes simply nodded as he continued reading.

Trevor enters the abandoned West wing room and closes the door behind him. He walks over to the table and sees the rat in the cage. He grins and says, "Hello my little friend. It is indeed unfortunate that you are but a lowly beast without understanding. If you only knew the service that you are rendering." He sits at the table and withdraws the Devil's mark amulet and holds it before him. "Mirror; cast away the image of this room. Bring unto me the image of yet another room. A room where children play! A room where my will is being fulfilled! Bring to me that room! Let it appear now!" In the mirror the image appears of David and Hallie as they entertain themselves with the bird. He watches for several moments as each of them took turns letting the bird perch on their fingers. They talk to it, though the sound is not heard. He lowers the amulet and returns it to his pocket. Judah sneers and slowly begins nodding approval as the image fades giving way to the image of the present room again. He turns again to the rat and says, "You will accomplish more than any human servant that has ever served The Devil's Son! You have brought my enemies to their knees! Soon; very soon, the end result will be made manifest! My enemies will fall at the judgment seat of Judah Zachary, when I pronounce the sentence of DEATH!"

(Place Commercials Here)

Barnabas and Desmond again enter the East wing drawing room, each looking disappointed. "I was hopeful that the door would be there." Barnabas said with a sigh. Desmond nodded and said, "Yes, so did I. Leticia is sure to be worried about me. I only planned on being gone a short time." Stokes stood up and said, "I have made a startling discovery!" Barnabas turned eagerly to see what Stokes had found. Stokes looked at him and said, "It would seem that the enmity between Judah Zachary and Amadeus Collins did not begin when your ancestor was called from Collinsport to sit as one of the magistrates in the Bedford trial." Barnabas looked at him curiously and said, "What do you mean, Eliot?" Stokes sat again and replaced the monocle as he looked over the pages. He looked up at Barnabas and said, "The woman that Judah Zachary loved, and who also loved him, was stolen away from him. She later became the wife of Amadeus Collins!" Barnabas' mouth parted in shock. (Three dramatic notes sound)

Barnabas Collins.  
JONATHAN FRID

Professor Stokes.  
THAYER DAVID

Desmond Collins.  
JOHN KARLEN

Trevor Halliburton/Judah Zachary.  
KEITH PRENTICE

David Collins.  
DAVID HENESY

Hallie Stokes.  
KATHY CODY

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Scenic Design SY TOMASHOFF

Music Supervisor SYBIL WEINBERGER

Costume Design MOSTOLLER

Make up VINCENT LOSCALZO

Associate Producer KEN McEWEN

Assistant to the producer HARRIET ROHR

Unit Manager PATRICK PLEVEN

Technical Director J.J. LUPATKIN

Lighting Director MEL HANDELSMAN

Audio FRANK BAILEY HENRY PLIMACK

Sound Effects ED BLAINEY

Video RUDY PICCIRILLO ROSS SKIPPER

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer 


	47. Chapter 47

Episode 1271

Intrigue shrouds the great house of Collinwood as the warlock, Judah Zachary tightens his grip on those who live in the mansion over Widow's Hill. Those who seek to end his reign of terror have once again found themselves at a loss for how to overcome the impending evil that awaits...

Barnabas and Desmond again enter the East wing drawing room, each looking disappointed. "I was hopeful that the door would be there." Barnabas said with a sigh. Desmond nodded and said, "Yes, so did I. Leticia is sure to be worried about me. I only planned on being gone a short time." Stokes stood up and said, "I have made a startling discovery!" Barnabas turned eagerly to see what Stokes had found. Stokes looked at him and said, "It would seem that the enmity between Judah Zachary and Amadeus Collins did not begin when your ancestor was called from Collinsport to sit as one of the magistrates in the Bedford trial." Barnabas looked at him curiously and said, "What do you mean, Eliot?" Stokes sat again and replaced the monocle as he looked over the pages. He looked up at Barnabas and said, "The woman that Judah Zachary loved, and who also loved him, was stolen away from him. She later became the wife of Amadeus Collins!" Barnabas' mouth parted in shock. (Three dramatic notes sound)

(Place Commercials Here)

"Are you certain, Eliot?" Barnabas asked. Stokes lower lip shot out as he exclaimed, "There's no doubt about it. It's right here in these pages." Barnabas and Desmond sit in chairs across from him and he reads, "June 21, 1677, Mine aggravation increaseth day by day. For today, that Amadeus Collins hath once again given unto my beloved that look upon his countenance that showeth he hath interest in her. She hath not rebuked his forward glances. I fear I shall have to rebuke him to the face, for he showeth no sign of understanding that we are to be pledged to each other. I fear not withstanding him, but that my dearest seemeth to be quite pleased at his attentions. It troubleth mine heart greatly whether her heart is yet mine, or hath been stolen away by that weasel." Barnabas stood and paced about pensively, then asked, "I take it that Amadeus was successful in winning her affections from Judah then?" Stokes closed the books and stood. He places the monocle in his pocket and replies, "Yes. He tried to win her back and was laughed at. He jumped on his horse and rode recklessly away from the village. His horse lost its footing on a bridge just outside Collinsport. He was thrown into the river. Apparently he was unable to swim and almost drowned. A traveling coven happened upon him and rescued him. Having lost everything that he treasured, he decided to travel with them. The journal ends a few weeks into his travels with them. We can only surmise, from what we already know that his dedication to his newfound faith became such that he surpassed everyone else's abilities and rose to become the leader of the coven." Barnabas sighed and then said, "So as we suspected, he was still a novice at the black arts when the book ends and we still have no way to know how to counter his spell or how to destroy him for good." Desmond then spoke, "That's going to be found in the Collinsport courthouse in back in 1841. The journal that is there is the one we need to fight him. I'm going to move my bed into that room. When that door appears I mean to be there!" He turns and hurriedly exits the room. (Music twinkles out.)

Roger Collins enters the drawing room looking like he had not slept. Liz saw him and said, "Roger, what on earth is the matter? You look terrible!" Roger wheeled over to the bar and poured a drink and replied, "That silly dream kept me up half the night. I would wake up unable to get back to sleep, finally I would eventually drift off to sleep only to be awakened by it again. I still see no sense in the silly dream. From what I've heard, everyone else in the house is having dreams as well, but their dreams frighten the daylights out of them! There's nothing frightening about this dream. It's simply mind boggling! It makes no sense at all!" Liz then says, "I'll phone Mr. Thorsen and tell him you won't be in today." Roger tipped the drink and said, "Thank you, Liz. I'm certain I'd be falling asleep at the desk all day were I to report to the office." Liz picked up the phone and dialed. She waited for an answer and roger poured another drink. "Yes, Mr. Thorsen. Elizabeth Stoddard. Yes, I'm fine Mr. Thorsen. The reason I'm calling is that Roger is ill today and won't be able to come to the office. I'll need you to fill in for him in his absence." She listens to his response and replies, "Yes, we're hopeful he will return tomorrow. I'll let you know if he con't. Thank you, Mr. Thorsen." She hangs up the phone and walks back to the sofa again. Roger then wheels over closer to her and says, "Well, dear sister; you haven't told me what dark awful nightmares you yourself have been having!" Liz quickly responds saying, "I would rother not discuss it." Roger then pries," Well it must be something truly hair raising to affect you this way!" Liz then turns back and snaps, "I said I don't wish to discuss it!" She then rose quickly and left the room hurriedly. Quentin then entered and looked behind him watching Liz's speedy departure. "Good morning Quentin! How are you this fine day?" Roger said with a tongue in cheek attitude. Quentin glanced over at him as he poured a coffee from the urn on the coffee table. "Apparently a lot better than you are. You look like you've been rode hard and put up wet. A restless night, I take it?" He said with a slight chuckle. "What's the matter with Cousin Elizabeth? She didn't seem to be in the best of spirits herself!" He asked further. Roger replied, "Oh never mind her! I simply asked her what sort of nightmares she has been having and well, you saw her reaction." Quentin sipped on the coffee and said, "Well, if she is having nightmares, and they're as bad as some of the others I've heard about, I can't say as I blame her for not wanting to talk about it." Roger then replied, "How about you, Quentin? What kind of nightmares are you having?" Quentin finished the coffee and said, "I uh, I hate to disappoint you, Roger, but I'm afraid I don't dream. If you'll pardon me, I need to be going. Looks like you should get some sleep." Quentin then left the room with Roger looking puzzled. With no one to hear him, he said, "Curious! Very curious indeed!" (Music fades out)

(Place Commercials Here)

Barnabas sits in an arm chair in the East wing drawing room. He is looking curiously through the old journal. Desmond enters and looks about then says, "Where is the Professor?" Barnabas looked up and closed the book and said, "Sleeping. He sat here almost 48 hours researching the journal and these family histories; All for nothing apparently." Desmond replied, "So it would seem; which makes me wonder why you're wasting your time on it now." Barnabas sighed and said, "I am an optimist, I suppose. I hoped to find something he may have missed." The double doors opened and Desmond's eyes nearly pop out of his head. "Barnabas, I just wondered if..." Quentin stopped in mid sentence as he beheld this man in strange clothing gaping at him. "Quentin? What are YOU doing here?" Desmond asked, shocked at what he was beholding. Quentin looked curiously at Barnabas, then back at Desmond, and said, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't know you. I'm sure I've never seen you in my life." Barnabas came between the two men and spoke. "Desmond, meet Quentin Collins. A descendant of the Quentin you know." Now it was Quentin's turn to be shocked as he looked at Barnabas in dismay. "Desmond has come from the past to help us in our efforts against Judah!" Barnabas explained. Desmond then said, "Now you're telling me that Quentin has a descendant that looks just like him?" Quentin then interjected, "I'm afraid this face has figured rather prominently in the family ever since Daniel Collins married Harriet way back in..." Desmond nodded and said, 'I know, I remember Harriet. You and, well, the Quentin where I come from bear a strong resemblance to her." Barnabas then interrupted and said, "What was it you wanted, Quentin?" Quentin looked at Barnabas then shot a glance at Desmond, then looked back at Barnabas and said, "I, uh, was wondering if I could get that book from you?" Barnabas looked puzzled and asked, "What book, Quentin?" Quentin then said, "By the Light of the Silvery Moon." Barnabas gave him a knowing look and said, "Ah yes. I'll have Willie find it and bring it to you tonight." Quentin nodded acknowledgement and said, "That will be fine. I'll expect him tonight. Good to meet you, Desmond." He then turned and left them alone. Desmond stared in awe at the vacant doorway and said, "Absolutely amazing!"

The grandfather clock in the foyer chimes four o'clock. Professor Stokes descends the stairway as Elizabeth enters from the door under the landing. "Good afternoon, Eliot! Have you been visiting with Barnabas?" Liz asked as he reached the last step. "Yes, I'm afraid you would likely be quite bored to tears with our research, Mrs. Stoddard." He said with a slight smile. "Well, you should count yourself quite fortunate! The rest of us hardly ever see him any more." Stokes nodded and said, "I think I can explain that. I dropped in on him quite unexpectedly. He has been feeling a bit under the weather lately. That's likely why you haven't seen him. He wouldn't want to inadvertently pass his malady about if he were contagious." Liz looked troubled and said, "I had no idea Barnabas was ill!" Stokes then replied, "After speaking with Julia Hoffman, she has assured me he is simply suffering from fatigue, Nothing to be overly concerned about. She has ordered him to relax and get a little extra rest." Liz thought about what she had just heard and said, "I suppose you're right. He has been through a great deal losing the Old House and the renovations to the East wing. Eliot, would you mind if I spoke with you about something?" she asked with a look of concern. Stokes looked back at her compassionately and said, "Why certainly!" Liz motioned and said, "Please come into the drawing room." Stokes followed her inside and she closed the big double doors. She turned about to see him listening expectantly. Liz looked at him and said, "I'm terribly concerned about something that has been happening here at Collinwood, Eliot!" Stokes took her by the arm and led her over to the sofa and said, "Please, have a seat and tell me about it. Perhaps I'll have a solution." Liz hesitantly sat down and Stokes sat on a chair across the coffee table from her. Liz paused a moment and said, "There is a strange phenomenon occurring here at Collinwood, Eliot. Everyone in the house is having the most horrid nightmares. Roger had to stay home today instead of going to the cannery because he was kept awake half the night. Carolyn wakes up screaming in the middle of the night, David and Hallie, Mrs. Johnson, I simply con't understand what is happening." Stokes rose and rubbed his lower lip with his fingers and said, "So I can assume that since you made no mention of yourself, that you don't suffer the same affliction as the rest of the house?" Liz' eyes lowered as she quietly admitted she too was included in the dreadful occurrences. "I awake nightly in tears. I see Carolyn violently murdered in the streets of Collinsport." She then rose and looked imploring at him and asked, "What could it be, Eliot. It's like a contagion. If I weren't a reasonable woman, I would think the house were haunted." Stokes looked matter of factly at her and said, "No, not haunted, afflicted perhaps!" He then walks over beside her and sits on the sofa. She sits down beside him. He looks at her and says, "Elizabeth, to fully understand what is happening, you must be willing to drop the façade of being fully in control and insisting on logical, reasonable explanations." Liz looked at him troubled and said, "What do you mean?" Stokes replies, "You are a student of your own family history, are you not?" Liz nodded, not taking her eyes off him and says, "Well, yes, Roger is more familiar with our family's history than I, but I have read a considerable part of the family history. Why?" Stokes replied, "Even though great pains are taken by those who set that history down into print to hide it, there is the unmistakable mark of supernatural influences at work in every generation of your family. Only a complete fool would miss it, and I know that you are no fool." Liz looked at him greatly puzzled and said, "I don't understand what you're getting at." Stokes then looked at her and said, "In 1692, an evil warlock cursed this family. His curse was effective. Your home is under the influence of witchcraft Elizabeth." Liz mouth parted in shock at what she heard. (Stinging music rises and fades out.)

(Place Commercials Here)

Willie Loomis walks through Eagle Hill Cemetery. Crickets chirp and a dog barks off in the distance. He ambles past a sea of headstones until he sees the old Collins mausoleum before him. He walks up the steps and opens the iron gate. He sees Quentin waiting for him. "I appreciate you coming out, Willie. I don't know what I'd do without you, Barnabas and Julia. So, have you met Desmond?" Willie nodded and replied, "Yeah, I don't undahstand all this goin' through time and stuff. He was 130 years in the past, but I hud him talkin' in a dream. Now he's heah. I thought I was hearin' myself talkin. Well, the moon will be comin' up soon, we betta get ya in theah." Willie pulls the ring over the door. Scene switches to outside the mausoleum. The rustling of leaves is heard as the sound of feet walking over them is distinctly heard. A set of shoes appear making their way through the headstones. The sound of an iron gate opening causes them to stop in their tracks. They hurry off into the bushes and remain still. Willie walks up to place where they had been standing. He stops and looks about suspiciously. "Is anybody theah?" he asks, listening for a reply that does not come. He pauses a moment longer, then shrugs, and continues on out of the cemetery. The camera holds on the shoes protruding out from under a bush. (Mysterious music fades up and ambles as the feet step out into the opening. Music now increases in volume as we see the mausoleum in the background. A dark figure stands now facing the mausoleum from about 15 paces. Music reaches a climax and ends with tree dramatic notes.

Elizabeth Stoddard.  
JOAN BENNETT

Barnabas Collins.  
JONATHAN FRID

Roger Collins.  
LOUIS EDMONDS

Quentin Collins.  
DAVID SELBY

Professor Stokes.  
THAYER DAVID

Willie Loomis.  
JOHN KARLEN

Desmond Collins.  
JOHN KARLEN

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Scenic Design SY TOMASHOFF

Music Supervisor SYBIL WEINBERGER

Costume Design MOSTOLLER

Make up VINCENT LOSCALZO

Associate Producer KEN McEWEN

Assistant to the producer HARRIET ROHR

Unit Manager PATRICK PLEVEN

Technical Director J.J. LUPATKIN

Lighting Director MEL HANDELSMAN

Audio FRANK BAILEY HENRY PLIMACK

Sound Effects ED BLAINEY

Video RUDY PICCIRILLO ROSS SKIPPER

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer 


	48. Chapter 48

Episode 1272

The sun sets over the Collinwood mansion, and light gives way to the darkness of night. No one knows the evils that lie in wait as the darkness will soon yield to brightness of the full moon that is due to rise. For on this night, Quentin Collins must face the realization that once again, he will be transformed into a beast whose only driving force, is to destroy everything, and everyone his path will cross...

Willie Loomis walks through Eagle Hill Cemetery. Crickets chirp and a dog barks off in the distance. He ambles past a sea of headstones until he sees the old Collins mausoleum before him. He walks up the steps and opens the iron gate. He sees Quentin waiting for him. "I appreciate you coming out, Willie. I don't know what I'd do without you, Barnabas and Julia. So, have you met Desmond?" Willie nodded and replied, "Yeah, I don't undahstand all this goin' through time and stuff. He was 130 years in the past, but I hud him talkin' in a dream. Now he's heah. I thought I was hearin' myself talkin. Well, the moon will be comin' up soon, we betta get ya in theah." Willie pulls the ring over the door. Scene switches to outside the mausoleum. The rustling of leaves is heard as the sound of feet walking over them is distinctly heard. A set of shoes appear making their way through the headstones. The sound of an iron gate opening causes them to stop in their tracks. They hurry off into the bushes and remain still. Willie walks up to place where they had been standing. He stops and looks about suspiciously. "Is anybody theah?" he asks, listening for a reply that does not come. He pauses a moment longer, then shrugs, and continues on out of the cemetery. The camera holds on the shoes protruding out from under a bush. (Mysterious music fades up and ambles as the feet step out into the opening. Music now increases in volume as we see the mausoleum in the background. A dark figure stands now facing the mausoleum from about 15 paces. Music reaches a climax and ends with tree dramatic notes.

(Place Commercials Here)

Trevor Halliburton stands looking at the mausoleum. He sneers and his thoughts are heard aloud, "Well, now! I promised you I would be back the next time you became the wolf." He walks toward the iron gate and mounts the steps. The gate squeaks loudly as he swings it open and steps inside. "Haven't you ever heard the poet's words, To thine own self be true? Why should you hide yourself behind walls of granite when you can be and do so much more? Not to worry, my friend. I am here to help you be all that you were meant to be. You have a destiny to fulfill, and I plan to see that have the opportunity" He reaches up to pull the ring... "Whadda you doin' in heah?" Trevor turned startled at the voice that suddenly sounded. Seeing Willie Loomis standing in the doorway, he grasped quickly and said, "Ah Mr. Loomis, I do believe. Am I correct?" Willie maintained his steady gaze at Halliburton and said, "Yeah, that's my name. You still didden ansa my question. Whadda doin' in this place?" Trevor then coolly replied, "Oh I just went out for a walk and I ended up here. I saw this grand structure and just had to get a better look at the architecture. Must be over 200 years old!" Willie's demeanor didn't change at all as he said, "Yeah, sumthin like that. Maybe ya oughtta be getting back to the house. The Collins' don't like nobody messin' around in heah. Theah was some kids made a mess outta this place a few yeahs back. I had to wuk weeks to get it back lookin' like it does now." Trevor looked wounded and said, "Now surely you don't think I would vandalize this magnificent monument?" Willie still maintained his steady look and said, "What I think don't mattah none. I just know the Collins' don't like nobody out heah afta dahk." Trevor stood silent for a moment. He could kill this man and nobody would be the wiser. Then he relented and said, "Yes, I suppose you're right. I really should be getting back anyway. There's plenty of time for me to take in all the sights Collinwood has to offer." Trevor steps outside and Willie secures the gate with a padlock. Trevor hides his anger at having been thwarted and says, "So, I guess I'll see you back at the house." Willie's voice doesn't waver as he says, "Yeah, I guess so." Trevor turns and disappears into the woods. Willie stands watching suspiciously until he is completely out of sight. (Dramatic sustained note rises and fades)

Barnabas sits napping in the armchair in the East wing drawing room. Selena enters from the hallway carrying a tray and upon seeing him smiles. She puts the tray down quietly and walks over behind the chair. She looks down upon him sleeping and a warm expression crosses her face. Leaning over the back of the chair, she wraps her arms about him and nuzzles her face against his. He calmly opens his eyes and looks up at her endearingly. "I made us some sandwiches, I know you must be starving." She said warmly. Barnabas took her hand and replied, "Thank you, but no. I really don't have an appetite at the moment." Selena seemed surprised and said, "How can that be? I'm sure I haven't seen you eat a thing in the past 48 hours!" Barnabas rose from the chair and faced her still looking at her warmly and said, "Yes, I suppose you're right. I can only wonder just what evil Judah is planning next. If I only knew, perhaps we could find a way to stop him before he can succeed in bringing it to fruition." Selena took his hands and came closer looking into his eyes and said, "I realize exactly how important this is, Barnabas, but you're not doing yourself or anyone else any good by neglecting your own health and well being. Worrying about what he will do isn't going to stop him from executing whatever evil he may have planned. It will only drag you down. Then when you need your wits at their keenest, they'll fail you." Barnabas looked at her realizing she was absolutely correct in her assessment of the matter. He pulls her close to him and says, "Does it not trouble you seeing me age this way? In a matter of weeks I could be your father, or your grandfather. Yet you remain devoted." Selena moves her face right into his and says, "We are going to find a way to counteract Judah's curse, Barnabas. I will stay by your side until we do!" Barnabas then says, "And if we don't find the cure?" Camera closes in tight on her eyes as she says, "We will! You're stuck with me either way." Overcome, he takes her into his arms. Their lips meet. Soft music rises as camera fades.

(Place Commercials Here)

Morning peeks over the horizon at Collinwood. Barnabas and Selena emerge from Barnabas' bedroom as Willie is walking down the hallway. He stops speechless. "Good morning, Willie" Barnabas says. Not sure what to say, he says, "Good mornin, Barnabas, Miss Parker." Barnabas then said, "Have you seen Quentin this morning, Willie?" Willie nodded, "Yeah, I saw him about a half hour ago. He seems to have slept real good." Selena then said, "I made use of the kitchenette you built on the lower level. It's coming along really nicely." Willie smiled and said, "Thanks, Miss Parker." Selena then said, "You needn't be so formal where I'm concerned, Willie. Call me Selena!" Willie nodded and said, "Ok, Selena." Selena smiled and said, "That's much better. I think I'll go down to your handiwork now, If you'll both excuse me." Both men nodded and she opened the door to the stairway. Willie then turned to Barnabas and said, "I gotta tell ya somethin, Barnabas." Barnabas heard the concern in his voice and said, "Come into the drawing room, Willie." He follows Barnabas inside and says, "I think Hallibutton knows about Quentin!" Barnabas looked shocked and asked, "Why Willie?" Willie faces him and says, "I caught 'im snoopin' around the mausoleum last night afta I got Quentin inside. He said he was just out for a walk, but I didden believe 'im." Quite interested in what Willie had to say, Barnabas asked, "Why didn't you believe him, Willie?" Willie looking quite serious said, "If I hadn't walked in the mausoleum when I did, I'm shuah he was about to open the panel." Barnabas eyes grew wide. Willie continued, "I'm pretty shuah he was reachin' for the ring when I caught him." Barnabas walked a few steps thinking about all Willie had just reported. He then turned and said, "What did he tell you?" Willie then replied, "He acted like he was interested in how the place was built an how old it was, but I didden buy it. I told him Mrs. Stoddahd didden like nobody poking around out theah." Barnabas pressed on, "What did he say then?" Willie replied, "He came on back to the house." Cautiously, Barnabas asked, "Are you certain?" Willie nodded and said, "Yeah. I stayed out theah an watched the place for a long time. He didden come back." Barnabas paced in front of the window and turned suddenly and said, "If he indeed knows Quentin's secret, he will most certainly find a way to exploit it." (Music stings out)

Trevor descended the stairs with briefcase in hand as Quentin emerged from the drawing room. "Ah good morning, Quentin! It's too bad morning had to come. I really enjoy strolling outside under the light of the full moon, don't you?" Quentin sought to hide his discomfort at the very thought of it and said, "There's a lot to be said for sunrise as well." Trevor's mouth twisted a bit and he said, "You do have a point. Both are quite breathtaking." He pours a coffee and then continues in his covert efforts to unnerve Quentin, "I guess I'm just a sentimental fool. The thought of a walk in the park, your beloved on your arm, listening to the night sounds, basking in the light of the full moon." Quentin set his coffee cup down and got a drink from the bar instead. Trevor was delighting in the fact he was rubbing salt in the wound. "Oh the thought of confining myself within four walls on such a night rather than absorbing all it has to offer... I simply couldn't do it!" Quentin faced away with him, feeling the emotional jabs. He wanted so much to turn suddenly and choke the life out of the man. Suddenly he turns and says, "Well, as much as I'd love to discuss it with you further, I do have a plane to catch." With that said, he grabbed his own attaché case and swiftly exited the room. Trevor sat down , took a sip of his coffee, and beamed at the knowledge he had caused Quentin such agony.

(Place Commercials Here)

Selena sits napping in the drawing room. Her head tosses back and forth. Swirling lights overtake her image. (Dream music sequence begins) Fade into sitting in the East wing drawing room reading a book. She seems to be enjoying it very much. Barnabas enters the drawing room and she rises from the chair and meets him halfway. He takes her into his embrace and kisses her passionately. They separate and look at each other with the deepest of love. Suddenly the drawing room doors slowly open. A look of horror replaces the ecstasy that was there before. Barnabas turns, seeing Trevor standing there with a wicked expression. As he starts to approach him, Trevor extends his hand in Barnabas direction. Barnabas falls to the floor. Selena rushes to him only to find a wrinkled old man. A very old man. He was dead. Selena looked up at Trevor who was menacingly approaching her. He seizes her by the throat and begins jerking her head back and forth as he strangles her. Swirling lights fade bake in blurring out her image as she screams. Barnabas is shaking her and says, "Selena! What's the matter?" She sits up straight with eyes wide in horror. (Three sets of three rapid notes sound, then one dramatically sustained note. Camera fades to black)

Barnabas Collins.  
JONATHAN FRID

Quentin Collins.  
DAVID SELBY

Willie Loomis.  
JOHN KARLEN

Selena Parker.  
KATE JACKSON

Trevor Halliburton/Judah Zachary.  
KEITH PRENTICE

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Scenic Design SY TOMASHOFF

Music Supervisor SYBIL WEINBERGER

Costume Design MOSTOLLER

Make up VINCENT LOSCALZO

Associate Producer KEN McEWEN

Assistant to the producer HARRIET ROHR

Unit Manager PATRICK PLEVEN

Technical Director J.J. LUPATKIN

Lighting Director MEL HANDELSMAN

Audio FRANK BAILEY HENRY PLIMACK

Sound Effects ED BLAINEY

Video RUDY PICCIRILLO ROSS SKIPPER

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer

Had this been an actual episode, the air date would have been June 8, 1971 


	49. Chapter 49

Episode 1273

Nightmares plague the great house of Collinwood, as the warlock Judah Zachary tightens his grip on all who live within its walls. But an even greater horror awaits; a horror that will devastate all who dwell there ...

Selena sits napping in the drawing room. Her head tosses back and forth. Swirling lights overtake her image. (Dream music sequence begins) Fade into sitting in the East wing drawing room reading a book. She seems to be enjoying it very much. Barnabas enters the drawing room and she rises from the chair and meets him halfway. He takes her into his embrace and kisses her passionately. They separate and look at each other with the deepest of love. Suddenly the drawing room doors slowly open. A look of horror replaces the ecstasy that was there before. Barnabas turns, seeing Trevor standing there with a wicked expression. As he starts to approach him, Trevor extends his hand in Barnabas direction. Barnabas falls to the floor. Selena rushes to him only to find a wrinkled old man. A very old man. He was dead. Selena looked up at Trevor who was menacingly approaching her. He seizes her by the throat and begins jerking her head back and forth as he strangles her. Swirling lights fade bake in blurring out her image as she screams. Barnabas is shaking her and says, "Selena; What's the matter?" She sits up straight with eyes wide in horror. (Three sets of three rapid notes sound, then one dramatically sustained note. Camera fades to black)

(Place Commercials here)

Barnabas again asks, "What's the matter, Selena?" She leaps out of the chair and rushes into his arms. "Oh Barnabas, It was horrible!" Barnabas pulls her close and says, "You had a terrible nightmare, didn't you?" Selena gained her composure and replied, "Yes, That's all it was. I just have to keep telling myself it was just a bad dream." Barnabas' eyes then dropped with regret. Under his breath he mutters, "Judah!" With a look of shock, Selena looks up into Barnabas' eyes and says, "Judah! Do you think he knows I'm here?" Barnabas nodded, "No. It seems he has cast a spell that causes anyone living in the house to be beset with horrible nightmares. Since you are staying here now, you are automatically included." Selena pulled from his embrace and said, "You mean as long as I'm here I'll keep having that dream over and over?" Barnabas regretfully nodded and replied, "Yes, until we are able to retrieve Judah's journal. Perhaps then we can discover a way to defeat him." Selena looked surprised and said, "But I brought you the Journal of Judah Zachary!" Barnabas' eyes lowered as he said, "Yes, but it was not the one we need. It was written earlier in his life, before he engaged in the practice of the black arts. There's nothing in it to tell us how to counter his actions. Come. There is something I want you to see." Selena followed him out the double doors. Scene switches to the stairway room. The door opens and Barnabas and Selena enter. Selena looks about the room. "How very strange!" She declared looking at the staircase. "Why did anyone build a staircase that leads to a bare wall!" she asked curiously. Barnabas took her shoulders in his hands and said, "The wall is not always bare. At times when we least expect it, a doorway appears; a doorway that leads to another time; the year 1841!" Selena looked at him in awe and wonder at the words he had just spoken. (Music twinkles out)

Maggie sits in her room reading a book when a knock comes on her door. She lays the book down and goes to the door and opens it. David and Hallie are standing there looking worried. "Maggie, something is wrong with Chipper." David says as he stands with his hands in his pockets. Maggie tilts her head and asks, "Chipper? Oh yes, the bird! Why do you think something is wrong?" Hallie then speaks, "He just sits on the bottom of the cage. He won't perch, he won't chirp, I think he's sick!" Maggie then followed them across the hall and into David's room. She saw the bird just as they described it. David coughs and massages his throat. "Maggie noticed it and said, "Are feeling badly, David?" David frowned and looked as if he were in some mild pain. Maggie then looked at Hallie and asked, "And how about you, Hallie? Are you feeling ill too?" Hallie rubbed her throat and said, "Yes, a little." Maggie looked troubled and said, "Doctor Hoffman is away at Wyndcliff. I think I'll call Dr. Simpson; I want you to both stay right here. I'll be back in a few minutes." She turned to leave and paused briefly to slap her neck. Then, she leaves closing the door behind her. (Dramatic roll)

(Place Commercials Here)

Elizabeth Stoddard paces about the drawing room with a terribly worried expression on her face. Maggie enters and Liz turns suddenly. Upon seeing it was only Maggie, she takes a deep breath and asks, "Has Dr. Simpson arrived?" Maggie replies, "Yes, he's with the children now." Liz paces in front of the fireplace with a searching look on her face. "What could have happened? David and Hallie haven't been ill. They have been as vivacious as I've ever seen them. Why should they take ill so suddenly?" Maggie's head lowers hopelessly as she says, "I really don't know, Mrs. Stoddard. They've even been especially attentive during their lessons too. I don't understand it." Liz's eyes look upward in the direction of the second floor and says, "Hopefully Dr. Simpson will find the answer." Maggie looks at her and says, "He's been with them about 20 minutes; I expect he should be finished soon. You know, it's funny; their pet bird seemed to be ill too! That's the reason they called me to David's room in the first place." Liz looked puzzled and replied, "The bird?" Maggie continued, "Yes. They've been really excited about it. I really think the remarkable change in their behavior came when they got it." Liz nodded and said, "Yes, they've talked of nothing else. It never occurred to me to get a household pet." Maggie half smiled and said, "None of us did. A client of Trevor's needed a home for it, and he thought of giving it to the children." Liz paused and then said, "I think Trevor has become a wonderful addition to the family. He's so very kind and thoughtful. I think he will make Carolyn very happy!" The door on the landing is heard opening, and Liz and Maggie walk into the foyer. Dr. Simpson is seen descending the stairs. As he reaches floor level, Liz approaches and asks, "Do you know what's wrong, Doctor?" Dr. Simpson looks truly puzzled and says, "No, they have contracted a rather nasty infection. I gave them both an injection that should provide some temporary relief. I've also taken some cultures that I'm going to have tested in the lab. I should know something later this evening." Liz walks him to door and says, "Thank you for coming, Doctor." He doffed his hat and said, "My pleasure, Mrs. Stoddard." He then turned and departed. Liz closed the door behind him and looked at Maggie with great concern."

Barnabas and Selena are back in the East wing drawing room. Selena looks at him in awe and says, "So you actually traveled back to the year 1841? That's incredible! What's it like? I mean, to travel to another century!" Barnabas replies, "That is rather difficult to describe. When we went back to 1841, it was a time of crisis. We didn't have the luxury of taking time to gain any sense of enjoyment from it. We were desperately trying to avert the destruction of Collinwood in the present by alien spirits native to that time period. All our faculties were focused on attempting to blend into the time period without betraying that we were not actually of that time. A family member from that time period found a modern earring in Julia's bedroom and it raised suspicion. The only way she could find to divert his suspicions was to deny having any knowledge about it. Every moment was like walking a thin line; always in danger of being discovered for what we really were." Selena listened in amazement and said, "To most people, what you have just described is confined only to works of fiction. But you have managed to do what great minds have tried to do for centuries!" Barnabas nodded, realizing that she was right in her surmising. "Desperation and necessity facilitated a way. If we had been merely curious, I doubt that we would have succeeded in transcending time." Selena looked puzzled and said, "But you said the first Quentin Collins built the staircase out of curiosity for the purpose of reaching another time." Barnabas nodded, "Yes, but in the original time line, he was never able to make it work. It wasn't until the spirits of Gerard and Daphne troubled present day Collinwood that the stairway accomplished what it was designed for. Now, once again, necessity demands that we return. We must retrieve the journal of Judah Zachary, or once again, face the destruction of Collinwood, and everyone that lives here!" (Music rises and fades out.)

(Place Commercials Here)

The face on the old grandfather clock shows 5:30. Camera focuses on the front door. It opens and Julia Hoffman enters looking exhausted and relieved to be home. She hangs her wrap in the hallway and enters the drawing room. She finds Liz sitting there looking anxious. "Good evening, Mrs. Stoddard. Is everything alright?" Liz looked up and then stood with an exasperated expression and said, "Good evening Julia. No, I'm afraid in your absence the children have taken ill. We don't know what the matter is." Julia looked troubled and asked "I'll be happy to check them out." Liz replied, "Thank you, Julia, but Dr. Simpson has been here already." Julia nodded and asked, "What was his prognosis?" Liz sighed and said, "He said he had to perform some tests on some cultures he'd taken. We're waiting for the results now." Maggie enters the drawing room and reports, "The children are sleeping soundly now. Has the doctor phoned yet?" Liz replied, "No, I was just telling Julia we were waiting for the call." Julia then enquired, "What type of symptoms are the children displaying?" Maggie then said, "Fever, chills, swollen lymph glands, and headaches." Julia thought for a moment and said, "Hmm, those symptoms could apply to any number of things." Liz replied, "Dr. Simpson said much the same thing." She stepped out into the foyer to look at the clock. At that moment the phone rang. She walked over to the foyer table. Maggie and Julia leave the drawing room to join her. "Hello!" she said with anticipation. "Yes, Dr. Simpson, we've been expecting your call!" There is a pause as she listens. "Oh nooo!" she declares with a look of horror. "Yes, I understand, thank you for calling Dr. Simpson." She hung up the phone and stood looking almost as if in a trance. Julia and Maggie exchanged puzzled looks and walked over to her. "Mrs. Stoddard, what did the doctor say?" Liz looked at her with a horrified blank stare and said, "Dr Simpson has been put in isolation. The police are on their way out to Collinwood!" Maggie's mouth opened in surprised and she asked, "The police?" Liz then declared, "Collinwood is being placed under quarantine. No one may come or go!" Julia pressed further and asked, "Mrs. Stoddard, He must have told you why quarantine has been imposed!" Still looking dazed, she exclaimed, "David and Hallie have contracted Bubonic Plague"  
Looks of sheer horror fill all three women's faces. (Three sets of three rapid notes sound, then one dramatically sustained note. Camera fades to black)

Elizabeth Stoddard.  
JOAN BENNETT

Barnabas Collins.  
JONATHAN FRID

Julia Hoffman.  
GRAYSON HALL

Maggie Evans.  
KATHRYN LEIGH SCOTT

Selena Parker.  
KATE JACKSON

David Collins.  
DAVID HENESY

Hallie Stokes.  
KATHY CODY

Dr. Simpson.  
ALFRED HINCKLEY

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Miss Scott's Fashions Courtesy of JUNIOR SOPHISTICATES

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Scenic Design SY TOMASHOFF

Music Supervisor SYBIL WEINBERGER

Costume Design MOSTOLLER

Make up VINCENT LOSCALZO

Associate Producer KEN McEWEN

Assistant to the producer HARRIET ROHR

Unit Manager PATRICK PLEVEN

Technical Director J.J. LUPATKIN

Lighting Director MEL HANDELSMAN

Audio FRANK BAILEY HENRY PLIMACK

Sound Effects ED BLAINEY

Video RUDY PICCIRILLO ROSS SKIPPER

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer

Had this been an actual episode, the air date would have been June 9, 1971 


	50. Chapter 50

Episode 1274

Horror grips those who live in the great house of Collinwood, as a shocking revelation comes light. A deranged and maniacal enemy who is bent on the utter destruction of the family, has caused everyone living there to be terrified with horrifying dreams, but on this dark afternoon, he has unleashed and even darker horror...

The face on the old grandfather clock shows 5:30. Camera focuses on the front door. It opens and Julia Hoffman enters looking exhausted and relieved to be home. She hangs her wrap in the hallway and enters the drawing room. She finds Liz sitting there looking anxious. "Good evening, Mrs. Stoddard. Is everything alright?" Liz looked up and then stood with an exasperated expression and said, "Good evening Julia. No, I'm afraid in your absence the children have taken ill. We don't know what the matter is." Julia looked troubled and asked "I'll be happy to check them out." Liz replied, "Thank you, Julia, but Dr. Simpson has been here already." Julia nodded and asked, "What was his prognosis?" Liz sighed and said, "He said he had to perform some tests on some cultures he'd taken. We're waiting for the results now." Maggie enters the drawing room and reports, "The children are sleeping soundly now. Has the doctor phoned yet?" Liz replied, "No, I was just telling Julia we were waiting for the call." Julia then enquired, "What type of symptoms are the children displaying?" Maggie then said, "Fever, chills, swollen lymph glands, and headaches." Julia thought for a moment and said, "Hmm, those symptoms could apply to any number of things." Liz replied, "Dr. Simpson said much the same thing." She stepped out into the foyer to look at the clock. At that moment the phone rang. She walked over to the foyer table. Maggie and Julia leave the drawing room to join her. "Hello!" she said with anticipation. "Yes, Dr. Simpson, we've been expecting your call!" There is a pause as she listens. "Oh nooo!" she declares with a look of horror. "Yes, I understand, thank you for calling Dr. Simpson." She hung up the phone and stood looking almost as if in a trance. Julia and Maggie exchanged puzzled looks and walked over to her. "Mrs. Stoddard, what did the doctor say?" Liz looked at her with a horrified blank stare and said, "Dr Simpson has been put in isolation. The police are on their way out to Collinwood!" Maggie's mouth opened in surprised and she asked, "The police?" Liz then declared, "Collinwood is being placed under quarantine. No one may come or go!" Julia pressed further and asked, "Mrs. Stoddard, He must have told you why quarantine has been imposed!" Still looking dazed, she exclaimed, "David and Hallie have contracted Bubonic Plague"  
Looks of sheer horror fill all three women's faces. (Three sets of three rapid notes sound, then one dramatically sustained note. Camera fades to black)

(Place Commercials Here)

Liz, Julia, and Maggie still stand horrified at the terrible news. Liz swoons and Julia and Maggie each take one of her arms and lead her into the drawing room to get her off her feet. "I still con't believe it! How could such a horrible thing happen?" Liz asked in disbelief. Julia, knowing Liz would not believe her explanation, turned away with a knowing look. Her lips pursed tightly and her eyes showed anger. Then Liz surprised her by saying, "Do you concur with Eliot Stokes that a warlock's curse is responsible for all the dreadful things that are happening at Collinwood?" Julia turned letting her surprise be seen. Then her face became staunch as she declared, "Yes, Mrs. Stoddard! As a matter of fact, I agree wholeheartedly. I realize you haven't experienced many of the supernatural happenings that have occurred, and I realize all too well the desire to find a rational way to explain the unusual. I assure you Liz, these happenings are real!" Liz looked a bit hesitant, as if trying to make sense of it all. "You really ought to listen to her, Mrs. Stoddard!" a voice said from the drawing room doors. Liz looked up suddenly and Julia spun around shocked at the sound of that voice; the voice of Trevor Halliburton. He strolled into the drawing room with a wickedly evil look on his face. He walked slowly and deliberately over to the telephone and grabbed the cord and gave it a sharp yank, pulling the cord from the wall. "Trevor! What is the meaning of this?" Liz demanded. Halliburton slowly walked toward her with a cruel, evil look and said, "I think it's time introductions were in order. The good doctor is absolutely correct. The face you see is that of the lawyer, Halliburton. His body belongs to me now! You thought you disposed of me centuries ago, yet I remain... Judah Zachary has returned to exact the revenge I swore upon you so very long ago!" Liz stood utterly shocked and horrified at what she was hearing. Julia has been slowly inching toward the drawing room doors. Still facing Liz, with his back to Julia, he says, "Don't be foolish, doctor! Do you really think I would leave the foyer telephone active? You will also find the one in the kitchen quite unusable as well." He turns then to face Julia and snarls, "Sit down, Dr. Hoffman! You too, Miss Evans. We have much to talk about." Trevor looks absolutely deranged as horrifying music builds to a climax.

Quentin Collins enters his room in a Boston hotel. He tosses the suit jacket on the back of a chair by the door. He walks over to the dresser and pours a plastic glass full of brandy. He takes a sip and then loosens his tie. He walks over to the phone by the bed and picks up the receiver. He dials and waits. The sound of it ringing is heard. He takes another sip of the brandy and continues listening to the ringing. His expression becomes one of curiosity as he wonders why there is no answer. After several rings, he finally hangs up the phone and his thoughts are heard aloud, "I wonder why no one answered. Maybe they've all gone out for the evening. Well, I can always try again later." He lies back on the bed locking his fingers behind his head on the pillow. In a moment he drifts off to sleep. (Soft music plays out.)

(Place Commercials Here)

(Dramatic music rolls as Judah struts triumphantly in front of the three women seated before him. "I have waited for this moment for what seems an eternity!" He says as paces before the fireplace. "Oh, not to say, there haven't been a few setbacks along the way; your brother, the mouse, for example. He should be dead now! If Fenton hadn't been such a poor marksman, he would be! Ah, but it really makes no difference. You see, I know for a fact that young David showed your brother the bird, as he did to you all. So he too is no doubt infected with the malady." Liz scowled, "And just how is showing someone a pet bird supposed to infect them with a disease? It's ludicrous!" Trevor shook his head and made a tsking sound with his tongue and remarked, "Perhaps the good doctor would care to explain it to you!" Julia looked at Liz and said, "Fleas. Bubonic Plague is typically carried in the saliva and other body fluids of rats that have ingested the virus. Fleas and other parasites contract the disease when they feed on the infected rat. They then pass it on through their bite when they attack other living things." Maggie's eyes grew wide as she reached up and touched the spot on her neck where she felt what seemed like a pin prick when she was in David's bedroom. Trevor seemed to chuckle and said, "That's right, Miss Evans. You've contracted the disease. Unfortunate indeed, seeing you are not a Collins, but that's the price you pay for befriending the enemies of Judah Zachary. I believe they call it, collateral damage, and acceptable casualties of war. Guilt by association! You should have been more careful who you chose as associates." "You're a monster!" Liz declared as she glared at him. Trevor laughed out loud and said, "Come down off your high horse! You're infected every bit as much as she is! Death by plague is agonizing and painful! I will delight in watching you ALL suffer and die!" Julia looked at him coldly and said, "Trevor Halliburton's body is equally human. You've sentenced your host body to the same fate as everyone else!" He again laughed out loud and said, "Do you think me an utter fool, doctor? I ingested the antidote to the toxin long before I ever introduced it into the house. I'm certain that the local health officials will be bringing a similar antidote here soon for all to have administered. Too bad it will be of no use to you. You see, they'll not take the chance of spreading the infection. So they'll leave it at the front door and stand a good distance away. I of course, will bring it into the house, but it will be of no benefit to you." Now, get up! All of you! We're all going to go upstairs! We simply cannot have any of you trying to defeat my plans by calling out when they arrive. Move!" The three women reluctantly rise their feet. He pulls a pistol from his jacket pocket and points it toward the door in a herding motion. Slowly, they all exit the drawing room.

The abandoned room where Adam had stayed is dark. The door opens and Trevor forces his prisoners into the room. "You will light the candles on that table, Doctor!" Julia finds matches on the table and lights the candles, thus illuminating the room. He then closes the door behind him and points the gun at Liz, "Sit down in that chair! Miss Evans, you'll find several lengths of rope in that dresser drawer over there. You will securely tie Mrs. Stoddard to the chair. Don't get any ideas about leaving the bonds loose, I will be checking them myself!" Maggie opens the dresser drawer and withdraws the ropes. She looks at Trevor with a sorrowful expression. He raises the gun and says, "Oh I realize you find the entire matter distasteful, but you will tie her up as I've instructed." He then points the gun at Liz and looks at Maggie and growls, "NOW!" Maggie hesitantly ties Liz's hands behind her back. "Oh come now Miss Evans, You will also tie her about the waist as well. We can't have her up walking about now!" Maggie follows his instructions and then stands. "Now it's your turn!" he says pointing the gun at the empty chair beside Liz. She sits down beside Liz and looks at Trevor hatefully. Liz looks at him with equal hatred and declares, "You won't get away with this! We'll be missed. Someone will come looking for us!" Trevor laughs and says, "Oh will they now? Now let's see, a wheelchair bound cripple who cannot get upstairs! It's highly unlikely he will be your gallant rescuer! Quentin is away in Boston, and when he does return, the deputies will see to it he doesn't violate the quarantine, so he will be of little help as well. Then there's our old man, Barnabas. He should be getting about to weak to even stand on his own two feet much longer!" Liz looks at Julia with a quizzing expression when Julia gasps at the possibility Trevor may betray Barnabas' long kept secret. "Let's see, who does that leave? Mrs. Johnson? Oh no, you see, I just finished locking her in the basement before I came to the drawing room. Well, that leaves two sick, bedridden children! Hmm, they may live through the night, they may not! Either way, I hardly think either of them could muster the strength to leave their rooms, let alone institute a search of the entire house. So you see, my dear lady, it would appear all hope is gone!" Liz scowled out in anger, "What have you done to Carolyn?" Trevor then grins, "Ah yes, there is Dear Carolyn to contend with! But she is so devoted to Halliburton, he can tell her anything and make her believe it, and since I control what Halliburton says, well, there went your last avenue of hope! You may as well resign yourself to the fact that you are going to remain here alone until the disease overtakes you, and you die an excruciating and horrible death!" Julia has now finished tying Maggie. Trevor points the gun toward Julia and waves it indicating he wants her to move away from Liz and Maggie. She steps to one side and he double checks their bonds. He smiles, "Very good! Now doctor lets go!" Julia recoiled and demanded, "Where are you taking me?" Trevor opens the door and puts the gun into her back and pushes her out the door. He turns back to Liz and Maggie with a smirk and says, "You'll notice I didn't have you gagged! Please do cry out for help! No one will hear you, of course, but it will give me great pleasure to hear you crying out in vain!" Liz glared at him with a look that could kill as he closes the door. The two women exchange looks of hopelessness as dramatic music rises and camera fades to black.

(Place Commercials Here)

Quentin awakes from his nap and looks at the clock on the wall. "8:30 PM" his thoughts are heard. "I'll try to call Maggie again. Surely they'll be back home by now." He again dials the phone and listens as it rings again with no answer. His expression grows more and more troubled. He finally hangs up the phone and pours another brandy. As he sips it his mind pours over why not one person is available. "Mrs. Johnson just returned from her trip, Roger can get to the phone if no one else is around, I don't like it. I don't like it all!" He picks the phone up again and dials once. "Yes, Operator, get me the airport!" He waits patiently. "Yes, this is Quentin Collins. When is the next flight to Bangor? 9:20? Thank you!" He hangs up the receiver, and grabs his jacket and suitcase and rushes out of the room.

Elizabeth Stoddard.  
JOAN BENNETT

Julia Hoffman.  
GRAYSON HALL

Maggie Evans.  
KATHRYN LEIGH SCOTT

Quentin Collins.  
DAVID SELBY

Trevor Halliburton/ Judah Zachary.  
KEITH PRENTICE

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Miss Scott's Fashions Courtesy of JUNIOR SOPHISTICATES

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Scenic Design SY TOMASHOFF

Music Supervisor SYBIL WEINBERGER

Costume Design MOSTOLLER

Make up VINCENT LOSCALZO

Associate Producer KEN McEWEN

Assistant to the producer HARRIET ROHR

Unit Manager PATRICK PLEVEN

Technical Director J.J. LUPATKIN

Lighting Director MEL HANDELSMAN

Audio FRANK BAILEY HENRY PLIMACK

Sound Effects ED BLAINEY

Video RUDY PICCIRILLO ROSS SKIPPER

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer

Had this been an actual episode, the air date would have been June 10, 1971 


	51. Chapter 51

Episode 1275

Collinwood under siege; the evil warlock, Judah Zachary has now dropped the façade he has maintained for months as Trevor Halliburton. In a deserted wing of the great mansion, The mistress of the house, Elizabeth Collins- Stoddard, and Maggie Evans, have been isolated and left to die as victims of a dreadful plague. Those who have sought to defeat the evil are as yet unaware of the events that are taking place at this very moment.

Desmond Collins lies sleeping. His head tosses (Dream music sequence begins.  
Swirling lights fill the screen. In the distance he hears a voice. "Desmond? Where are you, Love?" He sits up in the dream and calls out, "Leticia!" The voice replies, "Yes, Love. Why are you not coming home?" He looks about not seeing, but only hearing her. "The way has been blocked. I can't get back!" The voice called out to him again, "Somethin' dark and evil is 'appenin! You gotta come back!" He cries out, "I'm trying, Leticia, I'm trying!" The voice then echoes, "Come back, Desmond, come back..." The lights flash again and his head tosses back and forth. A hand shakes him seeking to rouse him. He springs awake and looks up to see who is shaking him. He is stunned to see a woman in a white robe. She wears a hood covering her face. He looks at her as if to ask, "What do you want?" The woman points to the stairs. When he turns to look, at the top of the stairs, he sees a door!  
His mouth opens in wonder as he looks first at the door, then back at the woman. (Five ascending dramatic notes sound)

(Place Commercials Here)

Desmond rises from the bed. The woman has vanished. He rushes to the door and calls out, "Barnabas, Professor, hurry!" Momentarily Barnabas and Stokes rushed in the door to see what the excitement was. Barnabas was hardly recognizable now, as his aging had progressed considerably in a 24 hour span. Stokes then said, "What is it, Desmond?" Desmond pointed and said, "LOOK!" Stokes and Barnabas saw the doorway. Desmond walked up the steps and paused, "Look, I'm really not sure I can make it back here with the journal, Barnabas. I actually never thought it would open here again. What if I go back, get the journal, bring it back here, and the door never opens again?" Stokes turned to Barnabas and said, "He could be right, Barnabas. If he doesn't return safely to his own time, the timeline could be irrevocably altered. I shall return with him, and seek to return with the journal myself." Barnabas then replied, "But Eliot, what if you cannot return to this time?" Stokes mused a moment and said, "I have no children; I don't foresee ever fathering any. If I cannot return, the impact on this time period would be minimal. I am the best choice to make the journey." Barnabas frowned with worry about the possibility that Stokes truly may not be able to return. He started to voice these very concerns when Desmond interrupted. "We don't know how long this door will stay here. We should go NOW!" Stokes turned back to Barnabas and said, "He is right Barnabas. If I cannot return, look for the journal inside the armor in the secret passageway from the drawing room. I shall put it there in the event I cannot make the journey back. It should be there immediately after I go through that doorway if I am unsuccessful in returning. If you find it there, then you will know I have become trapped there." Desmond opens the door and swirling lights appear. Desmond looks fondly at Barnabas and says, "God be with you, my cousin, and my friend." He smiles and turns, then disappears into the swirling lights. Stokes steps toward the door and turns, "I wish to thank you, Barnabas, for finally sharing your true nature with me. I remain, your friend whatever happens!" Barnabas looked fondly at Stokes, as he turned and vanished into the swirling lights as well. His eyes lowered as he fondly cherished the short trusting relationship he had been able to share with this man he once feared. His thoughts are then heard aloud, "I must check the armor! I must know if I shall ever see him again!" He reached to close the door when the hall door burst open. Trevor Halliburton dragged Julia into the room and sees the stairway and the open door. "Oh no, you will NOT descend those stairs, Collins. So you thought by going back you could stop me from following you here?" He draws closer to the stairway dragging Julia along with him. He holds the gun to Julia's temple and says, "Step away from that door, or Dr. Hoffman will die!" Julia cries out, "Don't listen to him, Barnabas! Go!" Trevor pulls the hammer back on the pistol and declares, "One step, Collins! One step toward that door and its goodbye Julia Hoffman!" Barnabas breathed a sigh and his thoughts are heard aloud, "He knows nothing of Desmond and Stokes passage through time. He thinks I alone planned to make the journey. I must make certain he continues to believe I acted alone!" Barnabas lowers his eyes and says, "No, Its no use, Julia. He's won." Barnabas then closed the door and it vanished leaving the bare wall once again. Judah, now full of himself, laughs and says, "A wise choice, Collins. Now come down from there this minute. Where's Loomis? I'm going to have him destroy that stairway! Tonight!" Barnabas' mouth opened in shock at that last statement. (Dramatic roll out.)

Willie Loomis stands in front of the Old House. He hears the rustling of leaves and turns to see who is approaching. Quentin Collins steps onto the porch and says, "Willie, what are you doing here?" Willie looked at him, pointed at the doorway and replied, Barnabas asked me if I'd put up a doah to keep people outta theah. I just got done, whadda you doin' heah?" Quentin looked at him and said, "So you don't know then?" Willie looked at him and asked, "I doan know what?" Quentin then said, "Willie, the police have Collinwood closed down. The house is surrounded. They won't let anybody in or out." Willie looked worried and asked, "Why have the police got the house surrounded foah?" Quentin replied, "Apparently there's been a dangerous outbreak. They're trying to contain the disease to Collinwood only." Willie nodded and said, "I remembah Mrs. Stoddahd had some doctah theah earlieh. They was waitin' to heah from him about somethin'. Quentin then added, "Apparently David and Hallie got sick, I wasn't able to get much more from the deputy. He just told me I had to clear out, that nobody was getting in or out. I don't know how I'm going to do it, Willie, but I have to get into that house." Willie thought for a moment and then said, "You say they got the whole house surrounded?" Quentin then replied, "Yes. I tried to sneak in a window in the East wing, but a deputy was too close and heard me." A clap of thunder is heard in the distance. Willie then opened the door to the old House and said, "Well, I guess we betta go in heah. Looks like it's gonna rain." Quentin looked skyward and then said, "I think you're right. Maybe we can think of a way to get into Collinwood while we're here. The two men enter and close the door. Camera holds on the closed door.

(Place Commercials Here)

Trevor Halliburton stands in the East wing drawing room. He has tied Julia and Barnabas to some chairs and stands facing Barnabas. "Where is Loomis? I want that stairway destroyed!" He demanded loudly. Barnabas looked up at him and said, "I'm afraid if you want it destroyed, you'll have to do it yourself. Willie is away visiting his brother in Logansport. When he returns, if what you say is true, the sheriff won't allow him inside the house. What's the matter, is the mighty Judah Zachary afraid? We can hardly journey down that staircase bound to chairs. Does your armor have a weakness in it, Judah? Perhaps you're only a third rate warlock whose powers are severely limited." Judah is seething at Barnabas' goading and seizes Barnabas' cane from beside the sofa. He looks angrily at Barnabas and threatens, "One more word, Collins! One more word and I will break this on you." He throws the cane across the room and storms out. Julia turns to Barnabas and says, "Barnabas, what were you thinking? He could have killed you!" Barnabas nodded and said, "Yes, I suppose he could have. I had to get him angry!" Julia then asks, "But why? I don't understand!" Barnabas replied, "I had to make sure Selena heard him. She had to know not to reveal herself." Julia's eyes widened and she asked, "Eliot and Desmond? Are they downstairs as well?" Barnabas replied, "In a manner of speaking." Julia looked confused and said, "I don't know what you mean." Barnabas then said, "When you and Judah happened upon me in the stairway room. I was not about to leave as he supposed. Desmond and Stokes had just used the stairway. They have returned to 1841!" Julia's eyes widened as she now realized why he had been so cooperative. She then enquired, "Barnabas, Willie has no brother in Logansport. I don't think he has a brother at all." Barnabas then said, "Willie went to close up the Old House. If the house is quarantined, he shall have to stay there. He won't be allowed back here. Either way, I don't want Judah to know where he is.

Willie Loomis pokes at the fireplace in the Old House with a poker. Quentin stands at the big bay window looking out. He turns back to Willie and says, "It seems as if the storm is almost over. For all the good it does us. We're pretty much stuck here until the doctors lift the quarantine at Collinwood." Willie stands up and says, "Trouble is, all the bedrooms ah ruined. The only place to get any rest heah, is the cots in the basement. I gotta go down theah an get some moah fyah wood. Ya wanna come with me?" Quentin sighed and said, "Sure, why not! Beats just standing around here watching rain come through what's left of the roof." They go over to the big metal door and open it. Willie descends the stairs first and Quentin follows ducking his head to avoid hitting it on horizontal support beams. Willie then turns and says, I gotta go back in heah to get the wood, the rooms with the cots ah around that cornah if ya wanna pick one. Quentin nods and says, "Sure, thanks Willie." Quentin disappears around the corner and Willie grabs an armload of wood. He exits the little alcove and prepares to take the wood back upstairs. Quentin enters the old cell once occupied by Adam. He looks about and then presses on the cot to gauge its firmness. His expression seems to say, "Well, it'll do I suppose." He straightens up and gives the room one last look when he hears, "Hey Quentin, ya betta come out heah." Wondering what could be the matter he exits the room and comes around the corner. He sees Willie standing there looking at a woman dressed in white. She wears a white hood covering her face. In her hands, she holds an empty wine bottle. She steps forward and places the bottle in Willie's hand, and then vanishes. Quentin walks up next to him staring at the spot where she had been standing, then at the empty bottle. He reaches for it, and Willie hands it to him. He looks at the bottle closely then back at Willie. "Well, if she really wanted to be helpful, she should have brought us one with something in it." He said with a slight chuckle. Then in a more serious note he looks at Willie and says, "Does it mean anything to you?" Willie looked puzzled and said, "No, but I can't help thinkin' it should. Theah's sumthin about wine." He paces a few steps agonizing over what this nagging in the back of his consciousness was. He finally shakes it off and says, "I can't remembah! I just can't remembah!" Quentin reaches down and grabs some of the wood and says, "Well, we can think about it some more upstairs." He ascends the stairs with an armload of wood. Still looking troubled, Willie gathered the rest of the wood and followed Quentin up the stairs. (Dramatic music rolls as screen goes black.)

(Place Commercials Here)

The woods on the great Collinwood Estate are quiet. The Camera pans past several bushes and trees and then it stops. A haze appears and suddenly a staircase appears with a door located on the landing at the top. The door opens and brightly swirling lights appear. A moment later, Desmond Collins and Eliot Stokes emerge from the doorway. Desmond's eyes widen in shock. Stokes thick lip protrudes as they both look about. Desmond turns to Stokes and says, "Professor; The laboratory; where is Quentin's laboratory?" Both men gaze about them in total confusion as five ascending dramatic notes sound.

Barnabas Collins.  
JONATHAN FRID

Julia Hoffman.  
GRAYSON HALL

Quentin Collins.  
DAVID SELBY

Willie Loomis.  
JOHN KARLEN

Professor Stokes.  
THAYER DAVID

Desmond Collins.  
JOHN KARLEN

Trevor Halliburton/ Judah Zachary.  
KEITH PRENTICE

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Scenic Design SY TOMASHOFF

Music Supervisor SYBIL WEINBERGER

Costume Design MOSTOLLER

Make up VINCENT LOSCALZO

Associate Producer KEN McEWEN

Assistant to the producer HARRIET ROHR

Unit Manager PATRICK PLEVEN

Technical Director J.J. LUPATKIN

Lighting Director MEL HANDELSMAN

Audio FRANK BAILEY HENRY PLIMACK

Sound Effects ED BLAINEY

Video RUDY PICCIRILLO ROSS SKIPPER

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer

Had this been an actual episode, the air date would have been June 11, 1971 


	52. Chapter 52

Episode 1276

Collinwood; The year 1971. A house held prisoner by the wiles of an evil warlock. The house is under quarantine as a dreadful disease has been introduced to house by Judah Zachary, in the hopes that being cut off from the outside world, his takeover of the estate, and all those who dwell within, will be assured. He is unaware, that in another part of the house, two men have made a journey. A journey to retrieve an ancient volume they hope will defeat his vengeful reign of terror...

The woods on the great Collinwood Estate are quiet. The Camera pans past several bushes and trees and then it stops. A haze appears and suddenly a staircase appears with a door located on the landing at the top. The door opens and brightly swirling lights appear. A moment later, Desmond Collins and Eliot Stokes emerge from the doorway. Desmond's eyes widen in shock. Stokes thick lip protrudes as they both look about. Desmond turns to Stokes and says, "Professor; The laboratory; where is Quentin's laboratory?" Both men gaze about them in total confusion as five ascending dramatic notes sound.

(Place Commercials Here)

Professor Stokes rubs his lower lip as he looks about with great puzzlement at the phenomenon. He slowly descends the steps until he reaches the ground. "Incredible!" he says as he tries to make sense of the matter. Desmond also steps off onto the ground and asks, "Where is Collinwood? The bottom of these stairs was built in the same spot where I destroyed the original one. We should be in Quentin's laboratory right now." Stokes walks a short distance and looks all about. Both men look at the staircase, sitting there as if it had been built on that very spot. As the looked at it, they saw it vanish before their very eyes. Desmond looks at Stokes in utter shock and asks, "What does it all mean?" Stokes replies, "If it means what I think it does, you may not like the answer." He points due southwest and asks Desmond, "Do you recognize that landmark, Desmond?" Desmond looks and replies, "Well sure, it's Lookout Point." Stokes then directs his attention eastward and asks, "and beyond that rise?" Desmond says, "Widows Hill lies beyond that rise." Stokes nodded and said, "Indeed! Now using those two landmarks as markers where would we be standing in 1841?" Desmond did a mental calculation and with a puzzled look and declares. "We should be standing right in the foyer of Collinwood!" Stokes takes a few steps and says, "That would have been my assessment as well! It would seem, my friend we have returned backward through time, to a period before Collinwood existed!" Desmond's eyes grew wide and his mouth gapes as three dramatic notes sound.

(Setting: A Collinsport tavern)  
"Thou shalt take the top card from the deck, Jedediah." The man looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Thou must make certain that I see it not." Jedediah looks at the man as if he wonders just what he is up to. "Now, thou knowest which card thou hast drawn?" He looks at the card and sees it is the Jack of Spades. Jedediah nodded. "Now, return the card into the center." He does as he is instructed. The man then shuffles the cards and cuts them. He mixes them a couple of times and then says, "Drawest any card from the center of the deck. Jedediah looks at him calculatingly and randomly draws a card from the center of the deck. The man then asks, "Tell the card thou hast drawn!" Jedediah lays the Jack of Spades on the table and declared, "Tis the very card I drew before." The man grinned and gathered up the cards and returned them to the box. Then Jedediah said, "Judah Zachary, thou art given over to much foolishness! Why dost thou waste away thy time with such worthless pursuits?" Judah chuckled and replied, "My dear Jedediah, thou may regardest it as foolishness, but this shalt become my gateway to a most prosperous future!" Jedediah chided him and said, "Those who practice this manner of trickery be vagabonds and gypsies. Thou hast a bright future ahead of thee. Listen to mine wisdom, and forsake this lunacy!" Judah looked at him and said, "So unloading the ships on the docks, that be what thou regardest as a prosperous future? Prosperous only for the Collins, I say! There is a world, Jedediah! A world that holdeth all the treasures a man couldst wish for! I hath plans to seize that world and gather unto myself the rewards it so richly offers." A woman enters the tavern and looks around. She spots Judah and rushes over to him. She wraps her arms around his neck and embraces him. She then stands and looks at his friend and jestingly asks, "Jedediah Thorne! Dost thou corrupt mine husband to be in this house of ale and vice!" Jedediah smiled and replied, "Be it far from me to lead thy beloved astray. I must be on my way, to your dreamer, I leave thee!" He bows and places his hat on his head and departs the tavern. "My Dearest Laura; Thou art indeed a vision of loveliness. I am most fortunate to have thee as my pledged. How hast thou spent thy day?" Very excitedly she began telling of the days events. "Father took me unto the outer parts of the village. We looked upon lands and fields. I hath found a most perfect home for us, my love! I wish you to see it! You are certain to desire it as much as I!" Judah sought to hide his disappointment, but she sensed right away all was not well. "Why is thy countenance fallen, my love? I was certain thou wouldst wish to see it as much as I!" Judah's disappointment grew, and he said, "Have we not talked often of journeying from Collinsport? No prosperous future awaiteth us here! Our dreams are to be found well without the bounds of this sleep village! Thou shalt see, mine beloved, Thou shalt see!" Sadness crosses Laura's face as music twinkles out.

(Place Commercials Here)

Stokes and Desmond walk through the woods and approach a clearing. "That lumberjack told us the new cemetery should be around here." Stokes nodded and remarked, "The cemetery may indeed be new to them, Look Desmond!" Stokes points at an archway over a wooden gate. It reads, "Eagle Hill Cemetery." Desmond gasped and said, "Eagle Hill Cemetery is over a hundred years old, Professor!" Stokes nodded and said, "Indeed! It has long been closed to new burials in the 20th century! Look around you, Desmond. There cannot be more than a dozen graves in here all told." Desmond looks confused and then points, "Looks like they're burying someone right now!' Stokes nodded and said, "Excellent! I was hopeful there would be a new grave. Come!" They walk in the direction Desmond had indicated and two men with shovels with hats covering their heads walk away. Stokes and Desmond wander over to the grave. They look at the headstone and Desmond reads, "Amos March, Borne 18 November, 1649, Departed, 11, June, 1677." Stokes pouted and said, "Good lord!" Desmond looked at him and said, "Are you telling me those stairs took us to the year 1677?" Stokes nodded and said, "Unmistakably! You see the evidence before you!" Desmond glared at Stokes and demanded, "Now how is that possible! One end of that staircase is in 1841, the other end is in 1971! How could it put us anywhere else?" Stokes lip protruded and he said, "It is a mystery! I am as puzzled as you are!" Desmond paced nervously and turned suddenly, "How will I ever get back to Leticia?" Stokes replied, "I wish I had an answer. For now we have urgent matters to attend." Desmond looked questioningly and asked, "What kind of urgent matters?" Stokes replied, "You saw how strangely the woodsman looked at us? We must find some period clothing. Also a place to board, and I'm afraid this 20th century currency will be worthless here." Desmond looks amazed at him and says, "You sound like you're planning to settle down and stay!" Stokes registered no emotion, but simply replied, "Hardly. But we must find a way to blend in unnoticed until we can find a way to get back to our own times. How is your Elizabethan English?" Desmond looked shocked and said, "Not very good! Not good at all!" Stokes pursed his lips a moment and then said, "Then I shall have to be our spokesman. We must not seem to be odd. We must seem to be every bit a part of this time until we find a way to return!"

Laura Martin sat crying at the table she had previously joined Judah at. She wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. A middle aged woman entered and looked around. Upon spotting Laura, she rushed over to the table and asked, "What troubleth thee?" Laura looked up and sniffed and replied, "Oh Mother! I told Judah of the cottage Father and I discovered, and he wast not want to go see it! He spake of leaving Collinsport. He sayeth His destiny lieth in another place. Oh mother, I wish not to leave my home!" Lydia Martin looked at her daughter and embraced her. "Now darling, thy father and I wish not to see you go, but we hath taught thee from thy childhood that when thou marriest, thee and thy husband become as one. Whithersoever to goest, I shall go! Dost thou love Judah?" Laura looked at her mother and said, "Thou knowest I love Judah, but he hath changed. He chaseth the sky. He is filled with loftiness. I fear he is not the Judah I have known." Lydia looked knowingly at her and said, "He hath ambition! He is daring, he seeketh to seize the world by the tail. Ambition may carry a man to the parapets, or to utter ruin, and it be hard to judge which, because the path to each is the same." A tall handsome young man entered and passed her table. He looked at her and frowned and said, "A terrible thing it be to see a young lady weep. Thou art far too beautiful to have thy face reddened by tears. I am Amadeus, at your service!" Laura looked up into his kind face and said, "Amadeus! Where hath I heard that name before?" He smiled and said, "I am the son of Isaac Collins." Laura nodded and replied, "Thou seemest to be a gentleman, not at all like unto the tales I hath heard of any who be named Collins!" Amadeus chuckled and said, 'Ahh, you hath heard the rantings of those that bear jealousy in their hearts. Mine father journeyed here from the Old Country with barely the clothes he wore. The great empire thou hast heard of was built on much Collins blood and sweat. Father is greatly despised among those who wish only to have the world presented to them on the silver platter. They see only the result of what he hath laboured for, and not the hard road he trod to obtain it." Laura looked up at him and said, "Well Mr. Amadeus Collins, I am Laura Martin." Amadeus bowed and then asked, "and this other lovely lady? Thine sister, I suppose?" Lydia humbly smiled as Laura replied, "My mother, Lydia Martin." Amadeus bowed and kissed her hand and said, "Tis an honor to meet thine acquaintance, Lydia Martin!" He paused a moment and then said, "Martin! It seemeth I too hath heard the name Martin." Lydia then spoke, "Mine husband, Noah Martin is foreman of thy father's wood mill." Amadeus nodded recognition and replied, "I hath heard him speak often of thy husband." Judah enters the tavern and returns to the table. "Well my love, I have commissioned a carriage. We shall see this cottage that hath caught thine eye. If thou wilt pardon us, dear mother to be, we must take our leave!" He bowed slightly and Lydia gave a slight nod excusing him. He offered his arm to Laura, who then placed her arm in his, and they left the tavern. Amadeus looked at Lydia and said, "I do hope thou wilt excuse me also, good lady. It was pleasant indeed." He bowed once more as she nodded to him. He turned and approached another man sitting at a table across the room. Lydia, then turned and exited the tavern.

(Place Commercials Here)

Stokes and Desmond approach a small cottage and knock on the door. As they wait, Stokes says, "In the 20th century this is the caretaker's cottage at Collinwood. It seems strange that it's the home of the Collins in this era, but I suppose even they started with small beginnings." The door opens to reveal a middle aged man. He looks both of them over strangely and then says, "Yes?" Stokes then bowed slightly and asked, "You good sir, are Isaac Collins?" He continued to look at them both and cautiously replied, "I indeed am Isaac Collins, what may I help you with?" Stokes then said, "Mr. Collins, my name is Eleazar Stokes, My friend here is a bit unnerved about coming to you, since he knowest you not. He sayeth you art his uncle!" Isaac took a candle from inside the house and held it up to Desmond's face.  
A look of recognition came over Isaac's face as he says, "Darius? Darius Collins"  
Desmond replies, "Yes Uncle Isaac, I am Darius, son of thy brother Jacob." Isaac rushed inside apologetically ushering them inside. "Do come in and pardon the foolishness of an old man. Of course thou art Darius, thou lookest just as thy father did at thy age. Let me behold thee!" He places his hands on Desmond's shoulders and looks him up and down. I see that thou art not beset with immense size of thy father. These clothes! Is this now the style of dress in the home country?" Stokes then said, "Hardly, thy nephew and myself were robbed as we arrived at Boston Harbor. The renegades took all that we had, our clothes as well. Some kind hearted vagabonds provided us with these." Isaac nodded negatively and said, "Thieves and cutthroats were not content to remain in the Old Country, but have come to this new world to further plague us with their plunderings. We shall provide thee with suitable clothing. Mr. Stokes, I think my things should fit thee well. My son hath clothing suitable for thee, Darius." He then turns and shouts out, "Brutus! Brutus I have need of thee." He then turns back to Desmond and Stokes and says, "Thou shalt meet my other son, Amadeus later." A door is heard opening and a voice says, "I am here, Father!" Stokes and Desmond turn and both become wide eyed as the camera holds on Brutus Collins.

Brutus Collins.  
JONATHAN FRID

Isaac Collins.  
LOUIS EDMONDS

Lydia Martin.  
GRAYSON HALL

Desmond/Darius Collins.  
JOHN KARLEN

Amadeus Collins.  
DAVID SELBY

Eliot/Eleazar Stokes.  
THAYER DAVID

Laura Martin.  
DIANA MILLAY

Judah Zachary.  
CHRISTOPHER PENNOCK

Jedediah Thorne.  
CHRIS BERNAU

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Scenic Design SY TOMASHOFF

Music Supervisor SYBIL WEINBERGER

Costume Design MOSTOLLER

Make up VINCENT LOSCALZO

Associate Producer KEN McEWEN

Assistant to the producer HARRIET ROHR

Unit Manager PATRICK PLEVEN

Technical Director J.J. LUPATKIN

Lighting Director MEL HANDELSMAN

Audio FRANK BAILEY HENRY PLIMACK

Sound Effects ED BLAINEY

Video RUDY PICCIRILLO ROSS SKIPPER

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer

Had this been an actual episode, the air date would have been June 14, 1971 


	53. Chapter 53

Episode 1277

Collinwood; as it stands in the present. It is a house of dark intrigue; and evil has gained a foothold within its walls. Horror now grips the house, as a deadly plague has affected the two young adults living within its walls. The spirit of a man long dead has taken possession of Carolyn's husband; A man who bears nothing but malice toward the name: Collins. Through the use of a mysterious stairway through time, two men have made a bold journey into the past to retrieve a journal they hope will help them rid the house of his evil forever, but when they reached the bottom of the staircase, they found themselves not in 1841, but that they have somehow traveled back to the year 1677...

Stokes and Desmond approach a small cottage and knock on the door. As they wait, Stokes says, "In the 20th century this is the caretaker's cottage at Collinwood. It seems strange that it's the home of the Collins in this era, but I suppose even they started with small beginnings." The door opens to reveal a middle aged man. He looks both of them over strangely and then says, "Yes?" Stokes then bowed slightly and asked, "You good sir, are Isaac Collins?" He continued to look at them both and cautiously replied, "I indeed am Isaac Collins, what may I help you with?" Stokes then said, "Mr. Collins, my name is Eleazar Stokes, My friend here is a bit unnerved about coming to you, since he knowest you not. He sayeth you art his uncle!" Isaac took a candle from inside the house and held it up to Desmond's face.  
A look of recognition came over Isaac's face as he says, "Darius? Darius Collins"  
Desmond replies, "Yes Uncle Isaac, I am Darius, son of thy brother Jacob." Isaac rushed inside apologetically ushering them inside. "Do come in and pardon the foolishness of an old man. Of course thou art Darius, thou lookest just as thy father did at thy age. Let me behold thee!" He places his hands on Desmond's shoulders and looks him up and down. I see that thou art not beset with immense size of thy father. These clothes! Is this now the style of dress in the home country?" Stokes then said, "Hardly, thy nephew and myself were robbed as we arrived at Boston Harbor. The renegades took all that we had, our clothes as well. Some kind hearted vagabonds provided us with these." Isaac nodded negatively and said, "Thieves and cutthroats were not content to remain in the Old Country, but have come to this new world to further plague us with their plunderings. We shall provide thee with suitable clothing. Mr. Stokes, I think my things should fit thee well. My son hath clothing suitable for thee, Darius." He then turns and shouts out, "Brutus! Brutus I have need of thee." He then turns back to Desmond and Stokes and says, "Thou shalt meet my other son, Amadeus later." A door is heard opening and a voice says, "I am here, Father!" Stokes and Desmond turn and both become wide eyed as the camera holds on Brutus Collins. (Three dramatic notes sound)

(Place Commercials Here)

Brutus Collins looks curiously at the two men who are gaping at him. "Dost thou know me?" Stokes, suddenly realizing they were staring at him replied, "Indeed Sir, we knowest thee not. A thousand pardons, thou hast the same visage as a friend we left in the Old Country. A wonderful friend he is!" Brutus smiled and said, "So thou art from the Old Country! Father hath often spake of it. He departed from thence long before I was borne." Isaac then said, "Brutus, this is thine cousin, Darius; the son of thy uncle, Jacob Collins, and his friend Eleazar Stokes." Brutus bowed slightly and said, "Meeting thee is a great pleasure!" He then looked at them strangely and said, "What manner of attire be this? The likes of it I hath not seen before!" Isaac then spoke, "They were accosted by scalawags, and their clothing taken from them. Vagabonds graciously provided them with this unseemly attire. Take Darius and from thy things, find for him something suitable!" Brutus nodded agreement and said, "I would be pleased!" Desmond followed Brutus through the door he had entered. Isaac then turned to Stokes and said, "Come! We shall find for thee clothing which is meet!"

Amadeus Collins sits at a table in the tavern. A man sits across from him wide eyed and quite animated. "I say unto thee, mine eyes hath deceived me not, Amadeus! " Amadeus picked up an empty whiskey bottle sitting in front of the man and said, "Thine eyes be not to blame. Thou hast seen the demon from this bottle, my good man!" The man then replied, "Yea, but the bottle be full when I came in. The proprietor canst tell thee!" Amadeus chuckled and said, "It is well known that Silas McGruder keepeth a flask hid in his coat!" Silas' eyes lowered a moment like someone caught red handed, and then he continued, "The things I saw came from no flask. I gathereth the timbers from the north wood. Loadeth it on the wagon, I did! I guideth the team through the north wood, and lo, right in the middle of the wood a set of stairs appear. There be a door on the top. The door openeth, and an angel came forth!" Amadeus laughed out loud and said, "Now I knowest thee wert drunken! Angels needeth no stairs to come from heaven!" Silas was not dissuaded. "A white robe she wore! A white hood covereth her face. Down the stairs she came. Her feet toucheth the ground, and the stairs vanish!" Amadeus then asked, "Yea, and the angel; didst she bestow blessings upon thee?" Silas lowered his head realizing he was not being taken seriously and muttered, "No, she walketh into the forest and out of me sight." Amadeus stood shaking his head at the man and said, "I hath no time for thy drunken visions, Silas McGruder! Return thee to the north wood on the morrow! Taketh not thy flask, and do the work for which we pay thee! This be thy last warning! There art many which wouldst take thy place. Hold fast what thou hast, and speak no more of angels and staircases!" He then turned and left the tavern. Silas McGruder still sat at the table. He mutters under his breath, "I wast not drunken! With mine own eyes I hath seen the angel!" He picked up the empty bottle and tried to pour another glass. Then he looked up and holding up the empty bottle and called out, "Proprietor! Another!" (Sad music tinkles out)

(Place Commercials here)

Brutus Collins watches as Desmond buttons the 17th century vest. "It is a good thing to see it worn again. It hath been in that trunk for many seasons. Take all thou desirest, they were bound for gifting to the church to be given to the poor. I require somewhat larger clothes now." Desmond looked at himself in the mirror and felt a bit odd in the outfit. He had seen them illustrated in old books and never imagined ever wearing such. Brutus then asked, "So thou comest from the olde country, wast thy journey hard?" Desmond thought for a moment and nodded and said, "Yes, many took sick and did die." Brutus picked up a replica of a ship from the dresser in his room and said, "How often I hath dreamed of sailing the sea! Mine mother wouldst hear none of it. But I say of a truth, one day it shall be so! I shall sail to England, France, India and more! I was borne to the sea. There art nights I hath stood on the edge of the great hill. The ships would pass, and I would dream of where it was bound. I can think of no greater adventure than set sail to the utmost parts of the world!" Desmond listened and then said, "It hath its dangers as well. One of my worst nightmares was caused by a trip I took to the Orient. If I could go back and change things, I'd never make that trip." Brutus looked at him with great interest, waiting to hear more. Desmond saw the expectancy and realized, maybe he'd said too much already. He then said, "Well, perhaps we should rejoin the others. Looking slightly disappointed, Brutus gave a slight nod as both men proceed to the door.

Isaac Collins and Stokes sit in the front room talking when a handsome woman entered the room carrying a tray. "I hath brought some tea!" she said with a smile. Isaac looked up and returned the smile and said, "Thank you, my dear. Eleazar Stokes, my wonderful wife, Constance" Stokes rose and bowed saying, "It is an honor." She then turned to Isaac and said, "Did you not say there were two kind visitors?" Isaac replied, "Brutus hath taken him to find decent clothes." At that moment Desmond and Brutus return to the room. Isaac then said, "Darius Collins, meet thy Aunt. My wife, Constance Collins. This is the son of Jacob, my brother." Constance nodded and curtsied slightly saying, "Delighted to know thee. I barely knew your father, before Isaac brought us to this new world. You look much like him as I remember." Desmond nodded and said, "Thank you." Constance turned the cups right side up and said, "Let us share tea." She then poured and gave to each, then poured for herself and sat down beside Isaac. Stokes then broke the ice and said, "A friend of mine from the Old Country, when he learned of my voyage asked that I greet a friend of his from this region. His name be Judah Zachary. Dost thou know of him?" Constance looked curiously as did Isaac. They exchanged questioning glances and then Isaac turned and replied, "Judah Zachary. The name is not known to us. The area hath many people. Perhaps he will be found in the village." Stokes nodded and said, "Yes, of course. My thanks all the same." Desmond sees Stoke looking his way. Uncomfortable as he felt with the speech and the customs, he realized as the apparent relative of their hosts he would need to initiate conversation. He swallowed hard and then said, "So, I must hear of this new world. Tell me of your lives here, Uncle Isaac, Aunt Constance!" Isaac then said, "We came unto this new world by Boston. I worked there for a while, but knew I could not do as I sought, so we cometh unto this wilderness. We felled the trees and provided wood for building. The townspeople had homes, but the crops were poor, so we felled more trees and built fishing ships. Now the people had food and work, then more people came, so again we felled the trees for more homes, and more fishing ships. People began to call the town Collinsport. Then was borne our sons, and they grew, and now I will leave all these blessings to them as inheritance. We hath been greatly blessed. As you see, I now am too old to fell the trees, and build the ships any longer, but they shall continue. I hoped for much, and was blessed with far more than I had hoped for." Brutus then spoke, "He sayeth he is too old to build the ships, but he is stubborn! Yet he travels to town on occasion and we can find him not. When we do, he hath the hammer in his hand." Stokes then says, "The hour is late. We must find a minister who can find us lodging for the night." Constance stood with a scowl and said, "Nonsense! The house hath not enough room, but the bunkhouse hath beds!" Isaac said, "She speaketh the truth! You shalt abide here this night. Many workers hath built homes of their own, and the bunkhouse be almost empty." Desmond and Stokes both stood and Isaac said, "Brutus, show unto them the bunkhouse and see that they are made comfortable." Desmond and Stokes both thank them and Brutus says, "Come, I shalt show thee the way." He opens the front door and the three depart.

(Place Commercials Here)

Isaac and Constance still sit sipping their tea. Isaac turns to Constance and says, "I am glad they hath come. Telling them of our lives here bring to remembrance how much we hath to give thanks for. We hath been greatly blessed." Constance looked back and said, "Indeed we hath. Tis so easy to forget at times. Our sons shalt be blessed beyond measure. You hath been a fine husband unto me, Isaac Collins." The front door opens and Amadeus enters. "Amadeus; Thou art quite late!" Constance said with a look of concern. Amadeus hung his cloak on the wall and replied, "My apologies Mother; I met a lovely young lady and had need to speak with Silas McGruder." Isaac frowned and said, "What hath he done now?" Amadeus then said, "As always, the bottle speaketh for him. He babbleth about a stairway in the wood and an angel that descended from it." Constance looked shocked and said, "He is cursed by the drink. When shalt men learn that only evil cometh of it?" Isaac then said, "Tell us of the young lady thou hast met!" Amadeus then said, "In passing did I meet her, she wast in tears. I know not why. I was introduced to her mother, then a man came forth to take her in a carriage. So I then met with Silas and telleth him to return to the wood on the morrow without his drink. Thou hast shown him much mercy, Father. I fear the days of great patience with him run too long. I sayeth unto him that many await to do his work if he will not. Perhaps another wouldst be worthy of his place." Isaac stood and said, "Perhaps. But we shalt wait a bit longer. He hath done no real harm. Amadeus relented to his father's wish and said, I weary. I shalt see the on the morrow." He then left the room to go to bed. Isaac stand with a pensive look on his face as music tinkles out.

Constance Collins.  
JOAN BENNETT

Brutus Collins.  
JONATHAN FRID

Isaac Collins.  
LOUIS EDMONDS

Eliot/Eleazar Stokes.  
THAYER DAVID

Amadeus Collins.  
DAVID SELBY

Desmond/Darius Collins.  
JOHN KARLEN

Silas McGruder.  
MICHAEL STROKA

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Scenic Design SY TOMASHOFF

Music Supervisor SYBIL WEINBERGER

Costume Design MOSTOLLER

Make up VINCENT LOSCALZO

Associate Producer KEN McEWEN

Assistant to the producer HARRIET ROHR

Unit Manager PATRICK PLEVEN

Technical Director J.J. LUPATKIN

Lighting Director MEL HANDELSMAN

Audio FRANK BAILEY HENRY PLIMACK

Sound Effects ED BLAINEY

Video RUDY PICCIRILLO ROSS SKIPPER

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer

Had this been an actual episode, the airdate would have been June 15, 1971 


	54. Chapter 54

Episode 1278

Collinwood's darkest hour has come suddenly. Judah Zachary has caused the house to fall under quarantine as an ancient disease spreads throughout the great house, infecting those who live there. Two men have escaped contracting the malady and seek a way to rescue the rest from the evil warlock's clutches. In the remains of the Old Collinwood mansion they attempt to devise a way enter the barricaded house...

Quentin Collins paces about the drawing room of the Old House. His thoughts are heard aloud. "There has to be a way to get into Collinwood! All the times I had to slip in through a deserted wing! But the house was never surrounded by police. Now a strange woman gives us an empty wine bottle. She thinks we know what it means! If only she would just tell us! What could an empty wine bottle mean?" Suddenly the front door bursts open. Willie dashes into the drawing room short of breath and runs up to Quentin. "I know, Quentin! I know what the wine bottle means!" (Three dramatic notes sound.)

(Place Commercials Here)

(Three sets of two dramatic notes sound, the last one sustained and fading.) Quentin looks at Willie expectantly. Willie grabs the empty wine bottle from the table and holds it to Quentin and again declares, "I know what the wine bottle means!" Seeing that Willie was far too excited, Quentin then places his hands on Willie's shoulders and says, "Alright, alright, now just calm down! Get your breath, and then you can tell me all about it!" Willie paused a moment and tried to refrain from speaking, but he just couldn't. He had calmed a bit, so he tried again, "The wine cellah at Collinwood! Barnabas told me about it once... Behind one of the big wine racks theahs a secret tunnel! It comes out about 500 yods from the bottom of Widow's Hill!" Quentin stood stunned for a moment and slowly nodded, "Yes, I remember now, it was used back in 1852 by Charles Collins. It was part of the Underground Railroad to see escaped slaves from the South safely into Canada. Willie looked surprised and said, "I hud about that, but I thought they crossed ovah in New Yohk, Why would they come this fah outta the way?" Quentin said, "Sometimes they would get lost on the journey. Collinsport is also a main shipping route. Vigilantes would raid the slave traders' camps after they got new arrivals off the ships and takes the captives to safety. Anyway, do you know where the entrance is?" Willie nodded negatively, "No, I hud about it, but I ain't nevah been theah." Quentin grabbed his jacket and said, "Come on Willie, we're going to find that tunnel!" They rush quickly out the door. Camera fades on the closed door.

Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman still remain bound in the chairs in the East wing drawing room. He twists on his bonds trying desperately to loosen them. He turns to Julia and says, "Have your ropes loosened any, Julia?" Julia, looking completely worn out looks at him and replies, "No, my wrists are chafed and bleeding. I can't find the strength to struggle against them any longer." Barnabas sighed and said, "Mine don't seem to be any looser than when I began either." Julia looked into his face and said, "It's the advanced aging. You're growing weaker and weaker day by day. Why is it taking Desmond and Eliot so long to return with that journal?" Barnabas then muttered, "Eliot feared he may not be able to return due to the instability of the stairway. He promised to place the journal inside an old suit of armor in the secret passage from the drawing room to the West wing if he couldn't return. He said if I found it there immediately after his departure, I would know he was not able to return." Julia's head drooped as she sighed, "Judah found you before you had the opportunity to look." Barnabas then whispered, "Yes. I'm just grateful that Desmond and Eliot escaped before he arrived. If only I could get to that armor! I must know if he is able to return!" Julia looked at him and said, "You've come to really like him, haven't you Barnabas?" Barnabas looked at her and asked, "Why do you ask?" Julia smiled and said, "You indicated you're more concerned about whether he will be able to return than getting your hands on that journal. You've come so far from when I first met you, Barnabas. The old Barnabas would have only been concerned with getting what he wanted with no concern for who had to suffer for you to get it. I was frightened when Eliot revealed that he knew your secret. Now I see he meant you no harm. Perhaps we should have trusted him sooner. He's a very kind and caring man under that blustering exterior he projects. I too want to see him return, Barnabas." (Soft music tinkles out.)

(Place Commercials Here)

Quentin and Willie step cautiously through a rock strewn cavern dodging stones and boulders as they pass. They hold lanterns allowing them to see in the darkness. Both men jump as a sudden screech sounds and a bat flutters past them, frightened by their presence there. The ocean waves can be heard in the distance. Recovering from their momentary scare, they venture on. They see the skeletal remains of a man long dead leaning against the cave wall. "This poor chap wasn't so lucky." Quentin said pausing. Willie looks at the skeleton and shudders then follows Quentin onward. (Sharp stinging note sounds.) They stand looking at the path before them. The tunnel comes to an abrupt end. Willie then says, "Looks like theahs been a cave-in. We can't go no fahthah!" Quentin runs his hand through his hair and says, "We've come this far, I'm not going to stop now!" He sets the lantern down and takes his jacket off and tosses it aside. He then bends over and grasps at a large stone. He stops for a moment and says, "There's a lot of dirt here too, you'll need to run back to the Old House and get us a couple of shovels." Willie musses his hair and then says, "Shuah." He turns and raises his lantern and returns the way he came. Quentin turns again and lifts the large stone and rolls it out of the way.

Camera fades in on a pair of bound wrists struggling to loosen the ropes that bind them. Second camera reveals Barnabas as he struggles to free himself. Julia's head is slumped as she sleeps after exhausting herself in her own efforts. A click is heard and Barnabas looks up quickly. The door to the drawing room is slowly opening. Barnabas eyes widen in anticipation. Thoughts rushed through his head, "Is it Judah, come to taunt them further?" The door then quietly opens wide to reveal Selena as she quickly looks back over her shoulder making sure she hasn't been discovered. "Selena!" Barnabas whispers in shock. She quietly rushes over and tries to loosen the ropes. Her face registers frustration as her attempts are failing. Barnabas then whispers, "Selena, there is a letter opener in the desk drawer. Perhaps it will help." Selena runs over to the desk drawer and opens it. She rummages through it not finding it immediately. In frustration she pulls the drawer all the way out and dumps it on the floor. She then drops to her knees and spreads the contents until the letter opener is revealed. She grabs it quickly and rushes back over to Barnabas. She begins sawing at the ropes which binds him when slamming noise is heard. (Sharp dramatic tone) "I wondered how long it would take for you to come out of hiding, my dear!" Selena looked up and gasped. The slam jarred Julia awake, and Barnabas has a look of horror on his face. Trevor Halliburton stands in the doorway wielding the pistol. He cockily struts into the drawing room and says, "Get away from him! Now!" Selena hesitantly rises and he motions the pistol for her to move away. "I'd recognize the aroma of your perfume anywhere Selena! I sensed something in Halliburton as soon as I smelled it. I knew it was only a matter of time before you would try to affect a rescue, so I waited. You didn't disappoint me! Too bad I don't have enough rope to tie you up here with your dear old aging Barnabas! You'll have to come with me now." Halliburton motions the gun toward the door. Barnabas calls out, "If you do anything to harm her I will kill you!" Trevor made a tsking sound and said, "You would kill the lawyer. I would simply find another to inhabit. Save your empty threats Collins. You barely have the strength to get up. I'll be very surprised to even find you alive when I return." He then turns and goads Selena out with the pistol and closes the door. Barnabas desperately begins to struggle once again with his bonds. Julia looks at him sadly as sad music stings out.

(Place Commercials Here)

Camera focuses on the door atop the stairway through time in the East wing of Collinwood. It pulls in tightly until the lens blurs. Stokes and Desmond sit at a table in the bunkhouse in 1677. Desmond says, "How are we going to find Judah? We don't even know what he looks like in this time." Stokes looks at him and replies, "We shall know very soon. In a very short time, Laura Martin will reject Judah Zachary and will turn to Amadeus Collins. That will be the beginning of all the woes the Collins' through the centuries have endured." Desmond looks at him in surprise and says, "Are you sure of that?" Stokes nodded and replied, "Yes. It was all documented in Judah's journal from this time period." Desmond stands with a determined look on his face and says, "That's it! Don't you see? If we stop Amadeus from getting involved with her then all the heartache the family have faced won't happen!" Stokes looked at him with shock and said, "That is the one thing we must NOT do!" Desmond looks at him in amazement and says, "We have an opportunity to undo all the evil that man has brought on my family and you say we can't?" Stokes rose from his chair and paced the room and then declared, "The entire Collins family, from this point on, including yourself, will be the result of the union between Amadeus Collins and Miss Laura Martin. Remove her from the equation and you, and every Collins you have ever known will suddenly cease to exist. If you interfere in the natural course of events, you will be signing your own death warrant!" (Three dramatic notes sound.)

Barnabas Collins.  
JONATHAN FRID

Julia Hoffman.  
GRAYSON HALL

Eliot Stokes.  
THAYER DAVID

Willie Loomis.  
JOHN KARLEN

Quentin Collins.  
DAVID SELBY

Desmond Collins.  
JOHN KARLEN

Selena Parker.  
KATE JACKSON

Trevor Halliburton/Judah Zachary.  
KEITH PRENTICE

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Scenic Design SY TOMASHOFF

Music Supervisor SYBIL WEINBERGER

Costume Design MOSTOLLER

Make up VINCENT LOSCALZO

Associate Producer KEN McEWEN

Assistant to the producer HARRIET ROHR

Unit Manager PATRICK PLEVEN

Technical Director J.J. LUPATKIN

Lighting Director MEL HANDELSMAN

Audio FRANK BAILEY HENRY PLIMACK

Sound Effects ED BLAINEY

Video RUDY PICCIRILLO ROSS SKIPPER

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer

Had this been an actual episode, the air date would have been June 16, 1971 


	55. Chapter 55

Episode 1279

The darkness hangs heavy over the great estate of Collinwood; for a centuries old vow of revenge is now being realized, as the one who uttered that vow in the year 1692, has transcended time and now holds the modern day Collins family prisoner in their own home. He has isolated the house through the introduction of a dreaded ancient plague which has spread throughout the great mansion and threatens to destroy each and everyone within its walls. In the East wing of the house, a mysterious stairway has carried two men backward through the centuries, and they now find themselves trapped, in the year 1677. It is fifteen years before the evil warlock, Judah Zachary was tried and convicted of the high crimes of witchcraft. In a separate servants quarters on the estate, they seek to find a way to avert the terrible tragedies they know will come...

Stokes and Desmond sit at a table in the bunkhouse in 1677. Desmond says, "How are we going to find Judah? We don't even know what he looks like in this time." Stokes looks at him and replies, "We shall know very soon. In a very short time, Laura Martin will reject Judah Zachary and will turn to Amadeus Collins. That will be the beginning of all the woes the Collins' through the centuries have endured." Desmond looks at him in surprise and says, "Are you sure of that?" Stokes nodded and replied, "Yes. It was all documented in Judah's journal from this time period." Desmond stands with a determined look on his face and says, "That's it! Don't you see? If we stop Amadeus from getting involved with her then all the heartache the family have faced won't happen!" Stokes looked at him with shock and said, "That is the one thing we must NOT do!" Desmond looks at him in amazement and says, "We have an opportunity to undo all the evil that man has brought on my family and you say we can't?" Stokes rose from his chair and paced the room and then declared, "The entire Collins family, from this point on, including yourself, will be the result of the union between Amadeus Collins and Miss Laura Martin. Remove her from the equation and you, and every Collins you have ever known will suddenly cease to exist. If you interfere in the natural course of events, you will be signing your own death warrant!" (Three dramatic notes sound.)

(Place Commercials Here)

(Three sets of two dramatic notes sound, the last one sustained and fading.) "Yes, Desmond! Amadeus Collins will marry Laura Martin and they will have a son. His name will be Benjamin Collins. Desmond's face registered recognition of that name and said, "Joshua Collins' grandfather!" Stokes nodded, "Yes and the father of Theodore Collins. According to all the family histories I've read, the Collins business interests made there most significant gains under their guidance. No other significant expansions occurred until Jamison Collins diversified into the canning industry in the early to mid 1900's. You see, altering history would not only affect the Collins family alone, but also the entire economy of the region. Multiplied thousands have depended on what is starting here now. We dare not see the town become nothing more than a wasteland." Desmond paces about the room aimlessly and then asked, "So we just sit here and watch everything happen?" Stokes stroked his chin thoughtfully and said, "There may yet be something that can be done, what it is, I don't know. We will need to watch very carefully. The opportune moment for us to act could very well slip by in a moment unnoticed. We must be vigilant!" Desmond replied, "Well, there's nothing we can do tonight. I'm going to get some sleep." Desmond lies on one of the bunks and says, "Good night, Professor." Stokes also said, Good night, Desmond."

Morning comes to Collins House. Brutus Collins sits in the front room having morning tea. Amadeus enters and says, "Good day to you, brother!" Brutus set the cup down and arose. "I didst not hear thee arrive last evening!" Amadeus poured tea for himself as well and said, "A late appointment I did have with Silas McGruder. Father hath decided to extend yet more mercy unto him." Brutus listened with anticipation and said, "Yet what offense hath he now committed?" Amadeus turned and said, "I could tell thee not, and thou still wouldst know." Brutus nodded and said, "Ah, he hath been long at drink again!" Amadeus replied, "Thou hast said." Brutus then picked up the tea cup again and said, "Thou shouldst know that in thy absence travelers have arrived." Amadeus looked questioningly at him and said, "Travelers?" Brutus nodded as he sipped his tea. "Indeed, travelers from the Old Country. One of them, a cousin!" Amadeus took a sip of his own tea and then said, "A cousin from the old country?" Brutus replied, "Darius, the son of our Uncle Jacob. He travelleth with a certain Eleazar Stokes. Around Boston way, they were accosted and robbed of all. They cometh unto us in the most odd attire. Perhaps they shall appear before we depart unto the village." Amadeus then asked, "They abideth not in the village?" Brutus answered saying, "Mother did insist they abide in the bunkhouse." There is a knock at the door. Brutus went to answer it. The door opens and Desmond and Stokes enter. Brutus then asks, "Thou sleepest well?" Stokes replied, "Indeed we did." Brutus then said, "Eleazar Stokes, Darius Collins, thou hast not yet met the acquaintance of mine brother, Amadeus Collins!" Stokes bowed slightly and said, "A pleasure!" Desmond mimicked Stokes bow and Amadeus replied, "The pleasure is mine. I wouldst abide with thee, but duty calleth. Art thou ready, Brutus?" Brutus finished the tea and replied, "Indeed, let us go!" He quickly turned back to Desmond and Stokes and said, "Mother hath gone to the hen house to fetch eggs. Enjoy thy repast! Good day to thee!" He then turned and followed Amadeus out. Stokes and Desmond exchange glances and sit down.

Laura Martin enters the front room of the Martin house. Her mother, Lydia sits in an old rocking chair knitting. She looks up as Laura enters and says, "Thou returnest late last evening, so, declare, what thinkest Judah of the cottage?" Laura's eyes fell as she recalled last evening's events. "He Taketh me unto the cottage, but his heart wast not in it. He looketh about the house and grounds, but no love for it showed on his face. He doeth it only because I asketh him." Lydia laid her knitting down and motioned Laura to come and sit beside her. Laura walked over and sat beside her mother and looked at her expectantly, knowing she was about to provide some great wisdom. Lydia tilted her head to one side and looked into her daughters face and said, "Judah hath not the heart of a woman. Men art not the same as we art. It mayest be found that after time passeth, he wilt grow to love it!" Laura's eyes then met her mother's and she said, "I think not. He looketh at the house, but all the while speaketh of Boston, New York, the Virginia colonies, the uncharted West! His body remaineth, but his heart hath fled Collinsport." Lydia looked at her with understanding and said, "It is the restless heart of youth! "In time, he shalt grow to have root in the land. His heart shalt stray less and less as time passeth." Laura's expression seemed to say she was not so sure. "He is not the same man I hath known from our youth. Last evening, I was shocked and appalled. We leaveth the house and at the woods edge standeth a deer feeding on the leaves. Judah withdraweth his pistol and shooteth the poor thing. He killeth it not for food! We mounted the wagon, and he leaveth it there to die. I am afraid, Mother. I am afraid I dost not understand what manner of man he hath become. Each day he becometh more and more a stranger." Lydia took her hands and said, "Perhaps thou art fearful of thy marriage. Many have the fear when the wedding draweth nigh." Laura stood and walked over to the window and looked out and said, "I cannot be certain, but I shalt wait. I shall see if this awful feeling passeth. (Music tinkles out.)

(Place Commercials Here)

Amadeus Collins entered the small shack that served as the office at the Collinsport shipyards. He looked somewhat perturbed as he sat down and pulled a ledger in front of him. Brutus looked up from his own work and said, "Thou art troubled?" Amadeus pushed the book away and looked at Brutus and said, "Two men did quarrel on the dock. I hath sent them home to ponder what they hath done." Brutus then said, "Thou hast stopped quarrels before. Never hath they affected thee so." Amadeus stood and paced about the room and said, "One of them I saw at the tavern this evening past. He escorted a woman from there. Before he arriveth, she hath been in tears. I gathereth that they hath been pledged to each other. They goeth to seek a house. It troubleth me greatly to punish such an one. But there is much work to be done, and now we be short of workers." Brutus frowned and said, "Yea, thou hast done what thou must. We need no brawling on the docks. What be his name? Amadeus turned and said, "He saith his name is Judah Zachary. " (Two dramatic notes) "Judah Zachary? Eleazar did ask about a certain Judah Zachary! He will be troubled to learn the man acteth unseemly." Amadeus returned to his seat and opened the ledger again. He stared at the figures and his mind wandered. Brutus noticed his distraction and said, "This is not like thee. There must be more to affect thee in this manner." Amadeus said, "I am concerned about how this shalt affect the girl. Her man shouldst not behave so." Brutus smiled and said, "She hath caught thine eye, hast she not?" Amadeus turned and looked incredulously at him and said, "Thou shouldst not speak of such things. It is not meet to desire that which belongeth to another!" Brutus replied, "Yea, it is not meet, but it be so, dear brother, she hath touched thine heart, and thy heart is inclined to her. I knowest thou shalt not defraud another, but if she should depart from him of her own, thou hast done no wrong." Amadeus looked at him curiously as music rises and camera fades.

Desmond Collins and Professor Stokes are in the bunkhouse on the estate. They sit at a long table which was apparently used by the work crew when all the workers still lived on the estate. "I wonder why they had so many people living here in this place." Desmond queried, "The shipyards are in town. It seems they would be closer to work there." Stokes then said, "Isaac indicated that the first work he engaged in was harvesting lumber. At one time, it was their only industry. They then used the resources to branch out into their other endeavors. While they still engage in it, it is no longer their prime industry. As more men joined them in the shipbuilding and fishing industries, they built homes of their own closer to town." Desmond replied, "That makes sense, though I guess I never realized we ever had so many workers living on the grounds. They never mentioned it in any of the family histories." Stokes nodded and replied, "Yes, I have delved into your family's history rather extensively myself. It wasn't until Benjamin Collins grew up that much of your history ever got recorded. By that time, this structure was likely dismantled and forgotten. To my knowledge, all we know of our host, is what little his son Amadeus recorded." Desmond rose from his chair and walked about. He then turned and said, "You know, we still don't know what we're doing here! We used the stairs to go to 1841, and instead, we end up here, where we can't do anything because it might unravel our whole history. So why are we here? What good does it do for us to be here?" Stokes leaned back in his chair and grinned. "The impatience of youth! Desmond, I am certain that someone had a reason for our presence here! We may not know at this moment precisely what it is. You should take the time to get to know your ancestors. Do you have any idea how much many people on the face of the earth in either of our times would give to have the opportunity you've been presented? Our first order of business will be to locate Judah Zachary. I suspect if we can prevent his ever becoming involved in the occult in the first place, he will become nothing more than just one more jilted lover in the annals of history. Without the supernatural powers at his disposal, like so many others, he will learn to live with it, and move on to find another to love (Dramatic music rolls.)

(Place Commercials Here)

Camera fades in blurred. As the image comes into focus, we see the door atop the staircase in the East wing of Collinwood. The image then switches to an underground cavern. Willie Loomis and Quentin Collins shovel away at the seemingly hopeless caved in passageway. Quentin stops and stands up straight thrusting the shovel into the dirt floor while he wipes the sweat from his brow. "It just seems to go on forever. How many hours or days have we been at this? We don't seem any closer to breaking through than we were when we started." He said with an air of total exhaustion. Willie also stopped shoveling and replied. "I don't know, Quentin. I forgot my watch. It's on the table beside my bed back in the basement of the Old House." Quentin sighed deeply and said, "I don't know how much longer I can keep it up before I fall over in total exhaustion." Willie runs his hand through his hair and says, "Yeah, the only thing keepin' me goin' is thinkin' bout that evil man in theah, and what he might be doin' to everybody. But we ain't gonna be no good to 'em if we kill ourselves down heah. Why dontcha sit down for a few minutes. If I don't get nowheah in the next thutty minutes, we can go back to the Old House an get some sleep." Quentin took a deep breath and said, "No, if we only go another 30 minutes I might as well help." Both men then begin shoveling away at the tunnel. One stroke, then two, then three. A forth stroke and then a rumble is heard. Dirt falls and dust flies up. Willie cries out, "We broke through, Quentin! We broke through!" Quentin turns to see Willie pointing at a small hole at about shoulder height. They both throw down their shovels and begin raking away at the hole until it is large enough to crawl through. Quentin grabs the lanterns and hands one to Willie and keeps the other for himself. Willie then hoists himself up and pushes the lantern into the hole then crawls through the hole himself. Quentin then follows. He pushes the lantern into the hole and hoists himself into the hole as dramatic music rolls and camera fades out.

Brutus Collins.  
JONATHAN FRID

Amadeus Collins.  
DAVID SELBY...

Desmond Collins.  
JOHN KARLEN

Professor Stokes.  
THAYER DAVID

Lydia Martin.  
GRAYSON HALL

Laura Martin.  
DIANA MILLAY

Quentin Collins.  
DAVID SELBY

Willie Loomis.  
JOHN KARLEN

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Scenic Design SY TOMASHOFF

Music Supervisor SYBIL WEINBERGER

Costume Design MOSTOLLER

Make up VINCENT LOSCALZO

Associate Producer KEN McEWEN

Assistant to the producer HARRIET ROHR

Unit Manager PATRICK PLEVEN

Technical Director J.J. LUPATKIN

Lighting Director MEL HANDELSMAN

Audio FRANK BAILEY HENRY PLIMACK

Sound Effects ED BLAINEY

Video RUDY PICCIRILLO ROSS SKIPPER

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer

Had this been an actual episode, the air date would have been June 17, 1971 


	56. Chapter 56

Episode 1280

Endless night prevails over the great estate of Collinwood in the year 1971. For the darkness there, is not the darkness caused by the absence of the sun, but from the dark and evil heart of a ruthless warlock from the 17th century. He has managed to isolate the residents of the great house from the world outside with an ancient and dreadful plague causing the house to be placed under quarantine from the rest of the town of Collinsport. Four have escaped this imprisonment. For Professor Stokes and Desmond Collins have descended the stairway through time in the East wing of the house, seeking to find a way to defeat the monster who seeks to destroy all who live in the house. Quentin Collins and Willie Loomis have discovered a long hid entrance into the manor, through a forgotten tunnel at the base of Widow's Hill, and on this night, they draw closer and closer to gaining entry...

Camera opens on a dark old tunnel. Willie Loomis stands holding a lantern as Quentin Collins finishes pulling himself through a small hole in the wall. He stands and looks at Willie as he raises his own lantern. "Well, we've made it this far. I wonder how much farther we have to go." Willie scratched his head and said, "I dunno. Its so dahk down heah it's hod to see anything. Maybe if we put our lantuns togethah we can see bettah." Quentin replied, "I think you're right." Both men hold their lanterns side by side and peer into the vastness ahead. Quentin then said, "We're so far from the entrance that no light gets back this far." They both slowly begin to venture forward a few steps. Willie suddenly stops and says, "Now whadda we gonna do? The tunnel splits! Which way is the right way?" (Three dramatic notes sound)

(Place Commercials Here)

A long dramatic note sounds as the two men stand mystified at the predicament before them. Willie repeats his earlier question, "Which way is the right way?" Quentin looks exasperated and says, "We could each take one, but we still have the problem of not being able to see. Whichever way we go, we need to stay together. He then holds up a hand and says, "Shhhh." Willie is quiet, but looks at him with great curiosity. After a moment, Quentin says, "It's no use. I thought if we were quiet enough we could hear sounds from the house, but its deathly quiet down here." He then points to the tunnel on the right and said, "We'll try this way." Willie said, "What if it ain't the right one?" Quentin replied, "Then I guess we'll just have to come back. We won't figure out which way to go waiting around here." Willie nodded agreement and resignedly steps toward the tunnel on the right.

Trevor Halliburton opens the door to the bedroom that he and Carolyn share. Carolyn lies on the completely made bed fully dressed looking as if she is dead. Trevor closes the door and approaches the bed. "Now my dear, it is time to awaken from your deep slumbers." He reaches into his pocket and withdraws the Devil's Mark amulet and holds it before him. "Let the deep sleep that I have placed upon you dissolve. It is time to awaken to your new world; A world that I have designed. It is time for you to take your place in that world! Awake! Awake!" Carolyn moans and her head tosses to one side then the other. Her eyes then open and she looks about the room. She looks up seeing Trevor and smiles. "How long have I been asleep?" Trevor says, "Not too long. Just long enough I would say." She looked at him curiously because of the strange way he had said it. He held his hand out to her and said, "Come, my dear. I have a surprise for you." She smiled at him and said, "A surprise? Oh I love surprises." He helps her up and she excitedly follows him to the bedroom door. He opens it and waves her out the door. A wicked smirk is on his face as he closes the door behind them.

Barnabas and Julia still remain bound in the East wing drawing room. Both are slumped in their chairs. Barnabas slowly turns his head toward Julia as he hears her moaning in her sleep. "Nooooo. I'm sorry Dave, please forgive me. I'm sorry.! I didn't mean to do it. I didn't want toooo. Noooo." Barnabas eyes dropped in sorrow as in a flash, he also relived that awful night he had forced her so cruelly to kill Dr. Dave Woodard. He then softly called out, "Julia! Wake up Julia! It's only Judah's dream spell." Her eyes popped opened as she screamed out in fear. "It's alright Julia.! It was only a dream." He repeated. Now fully awake and realizing what had just happened, she turned to Barnabas and said, "Oh Barnabas, it's so real. It is just like living the whole thing over and over again!" Barnabas replied, "I know Julia, and I'm sorry. I am the reason you have to keep living that nightmare over and over again. Woodard should have succeeded in exposing my secret. Then you wouldn't be living this horrid nightmare over and over again. They should have found me in my coffin and driven the stake through my heart. So many lives may have been the better for it. A healer died, and a murderous monster continued living! If I could only change it, I would. I bear the responsibility for your guilt. You had no choice. I would have killed you, my dear friend. You did the only thing you could." Julia looked at him with endearment and said, "Thank you, Barnabas. But that murderous monster is gone. He wouldn't have apologized for anything. I know, because I remember him, and I remember him so well, that I can tell you that you are no longer that man! You have achieved what you so desperately sought. You are human! You have sorrow, you have feelings, you care about those around you. He did not. That man is gone forever, Barnabas! He's gone! Dave Woodard would have been proud of what you have become. He only saw what you were at the time. I knew him for a long time, Barnabas. He was blinded by the present circumstances. I'm sure if he could see you now, he would realize his death was not in vain. (Soft music tinkles out.)

(Place Commercials Here)

Willie and Quentin slowly navigate the dark cavern, step by painful step, barely able to see where they are going. "Whadda ya thinks happenin' up theah?" Willie asked looking toward the ceiling of the tunnel. Quentin glances up as well for a moment and says, "God only knows what Judah is up to. He had to be responsible for what happened. Things like this just don't happen in the 20th century. He vowed to kill everyone named Collins, maybe this sickness is how he plans to do it." Willie then said, "If that disease is all through the house, weah just askin to get it too." Quentin replied, "That's a risk I'm willing to take. There are modern cures to these diseases. I'm guessing that's why he made sure the house got barricaded. He wants to make sure they won't be able to get the cure. We'll take as many of them as we can out the same way we're getting in. If we can get them to the hospital, maybe they'll get help." Willie then said, "If those deputies knew what weah doin' they'd throw us in jail. Ya know that don't ya?" Quentin nodded, "Yes, I'm sure they would, but if all they're going to do is stand around and see to it that nobody comes or goes, everybody in the house will die! I'm sure Judah planned it just that way." Willie turns and slowly begins down the narrow passageway. Quentin follows close behind. Both hold their lanterns high to provide the most amount of light. Willie stops and turns to Quentin, "I think we musta took the wrong one, Quentin. It keeps goin' down insteada up." He said in a worried tone. Quentin then replied, "If we don't find something soon, we'll double back and try the other tunnel." Wearily they trod on when suddenly a low rumble is heard. Willie feels the floor of the tunnel crumble as he loses his footing. A puff of dust arises as he plummets into a pit under the floor. His lantern falls hard on the ground and breaks. "Willie? Are you alright?" Quentin calls out from above. Willie tries to stand and realizes he sprained an ankle in the fall. He calls upward, "Yeah, but I think I twisted my ankle." Quentin holds his lantern up and looks about desperately for something to help pull Willie out of the pit. A look of exasperation crosses his face as he finds nothing useful. His thoughts are heard aloud, "My jacket. If only I had brought the jacket. It's back with the shovels!" He begins unbuckling his belt. "Willie, I'm going to lower my lantern down. I want you to just sit tight while I go back to the Old House. I'm going to try to find a flashlight and some rope." He hooks his belt around the lantern handle and slowly lowers it down. Willie reaches up and retrieves it. "I got it!" he called out. Quentin pulled the belt back up and said, "I'll be back as soon as I can." He then began feeling the walls as he traced his way back the way they came. Willie sits despondently with his back against the wall of the pit. (Sad music plays out.)

Barnabas and Julia still sit bound to the chairs in the East wing drawing room. The doors open and Trevor leads a blindfolded Carolyn into the room. "Alright Carolyn, we're here! You can remove the blindfold!" Smiling she reaches up and pulls off the blindfold she had been wearing. Her look of excitement quickly transforms into one of shock and confusion. She turns to Trevor and demands, "Trevor? What's going on here?" Trevor looks at her leads her right up to Barnabas and says, "You mean you don't recognize him, my dear; the man who victimized you and so many others?" Carolyn looked into Barnabas' face in confusion. Then off screen is heard, "I'm not going to hurt you! I would never do anything to hurt my own flesh and blood!" A look of sudden realization flooded her mind like a dam breaking. She gasped loudly and ran into Trevor's arms. "No, keep him away from me! Keep that monster away from me!" Barnabas was frozen in shock as he realized he must appear the same as he had when he had aged during the experiment so very long ago. "Wait Carolyn! Let me explain!" he cried out. Julia also cried out, "Carolyn, you're making a big mistake!" Carolyn scowled at Julia and said, "Don't YOU speak to me! You're just as bad as he is! Trevor, take me away from here! I must tell Mother and Uncle Roger! Please Trevor!" Trevor grinned and said, "Very well, my dear, we shall go. These two will never hurt anyone again." He leads Carolyn out the door and gives Barnabas and Julia one last cruel smile before closing the door. Barnabas and Julia exchange looks of horror as three dramatic notes sound.

(Place Commercials Here)

(Sharp dramatic note sounds as Barnabas and Julia still look horrified.) "Julia, I must get free! I must escape! She will tell them all, and she will make them believe the whole horrible tale!" Julia looked more frightened than she ever had in her life. She looked back at Barnabas and said, "She will also tell all about my involvement. Elizabeth now knows the supernatural is a reality because of Judah! She will know Carolyn is telling the truth. We'll both be arrested if we survive the plague! What will we do Barnabas? What will we do?" (Three dramatic notes sound.)

Barnabas Collins.  
JONATHAN FRID

Carolyn Stoddard- Halliburton.  
NANCY BARRETT

Julia Hoffman.  
GRAYSON HALL

Quentin Collins.  
DAVID SELBY

Willie Loomis.  
JOHN KARLEN

Trevor Halliburton/Judah Zachary.  
KEITH PRENTICE

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Scenic Design SY TOMASHOFF

Music Supervisor SYBIL WEINBERGER

Costume Design MOSTOLLER

Make up VINCENT LOSCALZO

Associate Producer KEN McEWEN

Assistant to the producer HARRIET ROHR

Unit Manager PATRICK PLEVEN

Technical Director J.J. LUPATKIN

Lighting Director MEL HANDELSMAN

Audio FRANK BAILEY HENRY PLIMACK

Sound Effects ED BLAINEY

Video RUDY PICCIRILLO ROSS SKIPPER

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer

Had this been an actual episode, the air date would have been June 18, 1971 


	57. Chapter 57

Episode 1281

The siege at Collinwood continues as the dark and evil Judah Zachary tightens his stranglehold on those who live in the great house. Carolyn has now been reminded of a terror that had been deeply concealed, and now Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman fear for their very lives as the knowledge she possesses is now sure to be spread to all those who have until now, known nothing of the sinister and dark origin of this man they have considered their friend. Meanwhile, the cruel warlock continues to weave his destructive web of hatred...

Trevor Halliburton closes the doors to the East wing drawing room. Carolyn stands in the corridor with a look of horror on her face. Her hands cover her mouth as she can hardly believe what she has just relived. She turns to Trevor and says, "How did you know? I don't understand how I could have forgotten about the monster he is, and what he did to me, to David, and to poor Dr. Woodard! How could I forget all his cruelty?" Trevor took her arm in his and leads her out of the East wing saying, "When he was temporarily cured of the disorder, all memory of the events disappeared with it. He has deceived you and your entire family for years and the good doctor has been his willing accomplice all along the way." Carolyn looks at him again and says, "But I still don't understand how you knew! Why is he growing so old?" Trevor grinned and said, "He is getting exactly what he deserves. Why should a man live almost 200 years, cheating death, and remain youthful? He will age to actual number of years since his birth... and then... He shall die!" Carolyn nods her head in disbelief at all that she has seen. They then pass in front of David's bedroom door. Trevor then turns to her and says, "There's something else you should see, my dear! He opens the bedroom door and waves a hand toward it indicating she should enter. She looks at him curiously for a moment, and then turns to the open door. Upon entering, she sees three bodies lying face down. One dressed in David's robe, another wore Hallie's gown, and the third she immediately recognized as being dressed in Maggie Evans dress. Her hands again rush to her mouth and her eyes widen as three dramatic notes sound. CLICK HERE

(Place Commercials Here)

Carolyn rushes to the bedside, the camera being careful not to show the faces of the extras dressed in the familiar clothing. "David!" she screams out trying to rouse him. Trevor's demeanor changes as he approaches and takes her by the arm and pulls her toward the door. Wide eyed and confused, she looks at him and asks, "What's wrong with them? Why couldn't I waken them?" Trevor gives the door a shove and says, "Because, my dear, they are DEAD!" "NO! They can't be dead!" she says as she attempts to enter the door again. Trevor blocks the door with his body, not allowing her to re-enter. She looks at him, noticing this unusual change that has come over him and asks, "Trevor, what is going on here? You're behaving very strangely! What's wrong?" Halliburton takes her by the arm and says, "In time, my dear, in time! For now, there is more I have to show you. But first, I have a couple of matters to attend to!" Carolyn looks at him in confusion as he roughly drags her down the hall and opens the door to her own bedroom. Thrusting her into the room, he then closes the door, locking it from the outside. He then turns and disappears down the hall. A confused Carolyn stands pounding on her door calling out. "Trevor, let me out. Let me out!"

The woods near the Old House. A rustling is heard and suddenly Quentin emerges into the open. He looks up as if trying to see where he is. Camera shows a familiar scene of the Old House in the distance. Looking encouraged, he proceeds on. Camera 2 opens on the inside of the Old House. The front door opens and Quentin rushes in and pauses for a moment. "The basement. That's the most likely place to find what I'm looking for." He says aloud. He then proceeds to the large metal door. He descends the stairs going down into the basement. Pausing a moment, he looks all about the main corridor finding nothing. He opens a couple of trunks, only to find books and old clothing. He looks inside the rooms he and Willie had used to sleep in. A flashlight lay on the table beside Willie's cot. Quentin picks it up. He turns it on to see if it works. A brilliant ring of light blurs the camera. He switches it off, seeming happy to have accomplished at least a part of his task. He places the flashlight in his jacket pocket and continues looking in the catacombed cellar of the Old House. Rounding a corner in a long unused area, he sees a rope coiled up lying on a dusty old bench. He grabs it quickly and tests it to see if the moisture may have rotted it. It seemed still quite sturdy. Quickly he turns and exits. He emerges from the cellar with the rope in tow. As he approached the front door he sees a uniformed officer standing there holding a gun on him. "What's the meaning of this, Officer?" Quentin demands, obviously in a hurry to be on his way. "Who are you?" The officer demanded of him. Quentin looked at him and replied, "Quentin Collins. You still didn't answer my question, what's this all about?" The officer pointed the gun at him indicating he should return to the drawing room. "If you don't mind, Mr. Collins, I will ask the questions here. Have a seat Mr. Collins." Quentin, looking shocked, complied hesitantly with the officer's demands. He sits in the arm chair and looks inquisitively at the officer awaiting an explanation. The officer picks up the coiled rope Quentin had laid in front of the chair he sat in. He then said, "Planning to do a little climbing, Mr. Collins?" Quentin paused, seeking to find an answer to provide the officer. "Uh, yes. I dropped an expensive cuff link over Widow's Hill. They are a family heirloom. I was going to use this rope to let myself over the edge." The officer looks at him as if not thoroughly convinced of his story. "Let me see the soles of your shoes, Mr. Collins." He demanded. Quentin looked at the officer quite bewildered at this unusual request. He holds up a shoe for the officer to see. "Hmm, mud caked in the soles. Fresh mud! Your clothes are wet, both indicating you've been outdoors recently." Quentin rose in shock at the officer's statements and the officer quickly points the gun in a warning fashion indicating Quentin should not try anything sudden. Quentin then said, "Now look, I told you I was at Widow's Hill earlier, and it was raining, so sure my clothes are wet. I don't know what you're getting at." The officer then said, "A few nights ago, one of my fellow officers caught you trying to enter Collinwood in spite of the quarantine. He told us all so we could be on the lookout for you in case you tried it again." Quentin looked curiously and said, "I don't deny I tried to get inside to help my family, but what does have to do with why you're here now?" The officer then replied, "The window you tried to enter that night was found forced tonight, Mr. Collins. Muddy shoeprints found outside the window. Shoes of just about your size." Quentin looks at the deputy in disbelief and says, "Then take me there right now. The deputy that was guarding that window will tell you it wasn't me!" The officer then looked at him coldly and replied, "I'm afraid that won't be possible, Mr. Collins. You see, He's dead. His neck was broken. I'm placing you under arrest Mr. Collins. The charge, suspicion of murder!" (Quentin stares in horror as three dramatic notes sound.) CLICK HERE

(Place Commercials Here)

"That's right Mr. Collins. You're under arrest for suspicion of murder." Quentin looks at the deputy in total disbelief and says, "Now wait just a minute, there is no way it could have been me. I told you I was at Widow's Hill!" The deputy looked at him and said, "Well as soon as whoever was with you can corroborate your story, I'll be happy to release you. Until then, you are the prime suspect! I can't take the risk of exposing the townspeople if you have been inside that house. So we're going to go see what the sheriff wants to do with you." He points the gun at the door indicating he wants Quentin to leave. Holding the gun on him, he follows him to the front door. (Dramatic note sounds.) Quentin's eyes suddenly grow large and he clutches at his mid section. "Oh God no! No!" he cries out in pain. The deputy looks on still pointing the gun at him and says, "Surely you don't expect me to fall for that tired old trick?" Quentin lets out a loud yell and then frantically says, "You gotta get out of here. NOW!" The deputy looks on shaking his head negatively and says, "I'm not going anywhere without..." his eyes suddenly bulge as he becomes speechless. (Long dramatic drumbeats begin.) He sees the hair growing on Quentin's hand. His head slowly turns side to side, his expression saying that he cannot believe what he is witnessing. A loud growl is heard and the camera reveals the werewolf standing. It looks wide eyed at the deputy and moves toward him. The deputy, suddenly coming to his senses, realizes he has the gun in his hand. He points it and fires. The creature lets out a pitiful yell and grabs the wound. The deputy continues holding the gun on him. The creature then looks up at him again and angrily charges at the deputy. Wide eyed, the deputy fires again, seeing this second shot has no effect on the creature. He fires again and again. From the deputy's perspective, we see the werewolf lunge at him. A horrible scream is heard as camera goes to black. (Five ascending dramatic notes sound.)

Carolyn lies on her bed crying. Her thoughts are heard aloud as if she were speaking. "Why did Trevor lock me in here? Why is he acting so strange? David, Hallie, and Maggie! Dead! Why? Why won't he tell me what's happening?" Scene cuts to the hallway. The door at end of the hallway is slowly opening. Adam looks cautiously in every direction as he slowly closes the door behind him. He takes a couple of steps and pauses. He hears the sound of Carolyn crying behind the locked door. A look of sadness crosses his face. He walks up to her door and tries to turn the door knob. It will not open. The sound of the door being tried catches Carolyn's attention and she cries out. "Trevor? Is that you? Please let me out, Trevor!" Adam again tries to open it, but is frustrated when it won't. He then calls out, "Carolyn. Stand away from the door!" A look of curiosity crosses her face as she realizes she should recognize that voice, but doesn't. She steps back from the door and it bursts open. She looks up at him in utter shock and recognition and says, "Adam!" She walks closer looking at his young, scar free face and says, "Your scars! Adam, it's incredible!" Then her demeanor changes as she realizes the situation again and she asks, "What are you doing here, Adam?" He puts his hands on her shoulders and looks at her endearingly and says, "I have to get you out of here, Carolyn. You are in danger!" Carolyn looked at him and asked, "Danger? What kind of danger? Adam, I don't understand?" Adam squeezed her shoulders pleadingly saying, "Carolyn, please! There's no time for me to explain. You have to come with me now. Before it's too late!" She continued to look at him in shock, needing answers to her questions. Realizing she was not going to stop asking questions, He grabs her and picks her up and quickly carries her down the hall. He opens the door at the end of the hall and carries her inside. The door closes behind them. (Dramatic roll.)

(Place Commercials Here)

(There is total silence. The camera opens on a flickering candle stand in the drawing room of the Old House. Slowly, ever so slowly it pans downward until it reveals the prone legs of a man. Slowly it pans upward showing torn clothing and a bloody hand. It ventures past a torn uniform shirt. A badge lies on the floor beside the man. Finally the camera holds on the frozen, wide eyed, horror filled face of the dead officer. A lonely howl is heard in the distance. Scene switches to shot of the night sky, the full moon shining brightly. Another lonely howl is heard.) From behind some brush, the frightened werewolf skulks into view. He looks in all directions like a terrified animal. (Low rumbling dramatic beats begin.) Camera slowly pulls in on the terrified eyes.(Dramatic music gradually increases in volume.) The wolf jumps on a stone embankment, and again looks in all directions. He suddenly springs out of sight. (Camera holds on the last place he stood as the dramatic roll increases greatly. It builds to a mighty crescendo, ending in three dramatic notes.) CLICK HERE

Carolyn Stoddard- Halliburton.  
NANCY BARRETT

Quentin Collins.  
DAVID SELBY

Adam.  
ROBERT RODAN

Trevor Halliburton/Judah Zachary.  
KEITH PRENTICE

Deputy.  
JOHN HART

Stunt Coordinator ALEX STEVENS

Written & Directed By RUSS WILLIAMS

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer

Had this been an actual episode, the air date would have been June 21, 1971 


	58. Chapter 58

Episode 1282

Collinwood, in 1971. A house of sadness and great pain. The horrible plague imposed upon the house, has claimed the lives of three who were held dear. The wicked Judah Zachary revels in the heartbreak and misery he has brought upon the great house. On this night, there is one from the past, who seeks to rescue Carolyn from the evil he knows is to come...

Carolyn struggles as Adam carries her through a dark corridor in the East wing. "ADAM! Put me down!" Carolyn calls out to him in shock and dismay. Adam, looking nervous, grimaces in sorrow as he cups one hand over her mouth. "Please Carolyn. You must be quiet. Judah will hear us!" Carolyn looks at him in confusion at his last comment. He opens a secluded door and carries her inside. He sets her on a small bed in the room and says, "Carolyn. Please understand. It hurts me to treat you like this, but you don't know the danger you're in. An evil man has spread a deadly disease through this house. I must get you out of here before you get it. I don't want you to die, Carolyn!" Carolyn now grew quiet. Not because she believed what he was saying, but in utter amazement. "Adam! Your speech! You no longer..." Adam interrupted saying, "Speak like a child? No. I have learned much since you last saw me, but I'm serious Carolyn. That man here, in the house, he is evil. More evil than even Nicholas was." Carolyn looked puzzled and started to speak, "Nicholas, what..." Adam looked deep into her face pleadingly and said, "Carolyn. Please! We can talk after I get you out of here. Please promise me you'll sit right here while I find a way out?" Carolyn could see the genuine concern in his face and hear it in his voice. Not understanding, she still managed a smile and nodded that she would wait quietly for him. Quickly he rose and went to the door. He opened it quietly and looked and listened carefully, making sure no one else was around. He then quietly slipped out closing the door behind him. Carolyn sat for a moment, in shock. She couldn't help wondering what was happening. She looked about the room and then her gaze stopped. She rose to get a better look at what had caught her attention. She walked across the room and stopped at the bottom of a flight of stairs. She noticed that they rose up to a small landing butted up against a solid wall. She looked incredulously at the peculiar sight. (One dramatic note sounds) A door appears at the top of the stairs. Her hands dart up to her mouth in shock and she gasps. (Low music crawls as she takes first one step, then another, and then another... (Five ascending dramatic notes sound)

(Place Commercials Here)

Barnabas and Julia remain tied in their chairs in the East wing drawing room. They are both completely exhausted and are slumped over sleeping. The double doors open with a slight creak, causing them both to open their eyes. Adam steps inside the room. They all see each other at the same instant. "Adam!" Barnabas gasped. Julia looked wide eyed at Adam as if she were seeing a ghost. Adam looked at Barnabas with equal surprise at the number of years he had reached in such a brief time. "We thought you were dead, Adam!" Julia gasped. Adam looked at her and said, "Why, because Barnabas is aging?" She started to reply when Barnabas interrupted, "Adam, please untie us. We must escape from this room!" Adam looked at him and said, "Did Judah tie you here?" Both Barnabas and Julia looked at him in shock, that he should ask that question. "You know who Judah is?" Barnabas asked. "Adam then replied, "Yes. I will untie you... but only if you tell me a way to get Carolyn out of here so Judah doesn't see." Julia looked amazed and asked, "Carolyn is with you?" Ignoring her, Adam turned exasperated to Barnabas and said, "We're wasting time! Will you show me how to get Carolyn out?" Barnabas nodded quickly. Adam raced around the back of the chair and gave a couple of tugs. Seeing it was not helping he gave a mighty heave Barnabas' rope made a loud snap. Barnabas struggled to rise and Adam snapped Julia's bonds as well. Both rubbed their numbed hands and wrists trying to restore the circulation. "Come!" Barnabas said, "I will show you a way out. It is best that Carolyn doesn't see me right now, so I will show you, and then you can take her to safety."

Carolyn still takes each step slowly as she progresses toward the landing looking curiously at the door which had appeared out of nothing. (Thoughts heard aloud.) "Why do so many strange things happen in this house? A strange staircase that leads to nowhere one minute, and now this door! Where does it lead? Where?" Her hand moves slowly toward the door knob. She takes hold of it and slowly turns it. Ever so slowly it opens. She sees the swirling lights and her eyes widen and a gasp escapes her lips. "What is it? Why does everything look so strange?" Her thoughts are audible to the viewer. She takes one foot and lifts it slowly. It crosses the threshold when suddenly, "Carolyn!" Stunned, she turned and then sighed as she saw Adam standing there. "You frightened ten years out of me, Adam!" she said stepping away from the still open door. Adam looked horrified at the swirling light display and reached a hand toward Carolyn. "More crazy stuff. I have to get you away from this house. Come!" Carolyn carefully descended the stairs and joined Adam at the door. Both gave one last look at the strange phenomenon, then left the room, closing the door behind them. Camera returns to the open doorway atop the stairs. Suddenly, footsteps are heard on wooden steps. A moment later, a drunken Silas McGruder stumbles out on the landing. His eyes glazed and in his hand he tightly holds an almost empty liquor bottle. He staggers a couple of steps and in his drunken state, stumbles down the stairs. He lies unconscious at the foot of the stairs. (Dramatic drum roll out.)

(Place Commercials Here)

Barnabas and Julia wander through the deserted secret passages within the walls of Collinwood. "Barnabas, did you see Adam's face. His youthfulness is completely restored. We thought the reason you were aging was because he was dead! Why? Why is he so young and alive while you are aging?" Julia asked. Barnabas rounded a corner, brushing away years of cobwebs. "I don't know, Julia." He replied. "What is it you're looking for, Barnabas?" she asked. Continuing on as he spoke, he said, "Eliot said he would place Judah's journal inside a body of armor stored in this old abandoned passageway. He said finding it there would mean he was trapped in the past. I must see. I must know!" Julia nodded quietly. She remembered that he had mentioned this to her. Suddenly she said, "Barnabas, look!" She pointed in a dark corner. Behind several stacked trunks, stood the old armor. "I wonder how Eliot knew this armor was here. When was he ever in this part of the house?" Barnabas asked as he wrestled the chest out of his way. Julia thought for a moment and then replied, "Janet Findley! When Janet Findley, the medium he introduced to Collinwood was missing, David accidentally revealed this passageway to him. He must have seen the armor while he was looking for David in here." Barnabas had now made his way back to the armor. He raised the visor on the helmet and reached inside. Julia watched as he felt deeper and deeper down into the body cavity of the armor. A look of mixed shock and defeat crossed his face as he reluctantly withdrew his hand and sighed, "It isn't here." Julia looked puzzled and said, "What do you think it means, Barnabas?" Barnabas thought for a moment and replied, "Judge Vail likely refused to release the journal to them, and now he trapped in that time period. I must help him, Julia! I must! But how?" (Sad music twinkles.)

Silas McGruder lies passed out at the foot of the stairway. He moans slightly and begins to move. He looks up at the strange surroundings. He manages to get to his feet, but still appears to be quite incoherent. He walks about the strange room. Never had he seen a room such as this. On a small table by the bed he saw an odd looking device. He picked it up curiously. It was long and tubular and flared at one end. It seemed transparent on the flared end. He pushed a small button on the long shaft and a ray of bright light flashed in his eyes. In a panic, he dropped the device. The impact on the hard floor jarred the batteries, and the flashlight went dark again. Warily, he shied away from the strange device. He opened the door leading out into the corridor. He wandered down the corridor until he made his way to the main hallway. It was unusually quiet in this strange place. He walked a few steps and stopped at the door to Willie's room. He stepped inside and looked about. On the bedside table, he saw another shiny object. He picked it up and quietly said, "Silver!" He opened the lid on the device and saw a small wheel. He flicked the wheel with his thumb, and a flame erupted from it. Again in a panic, he dropped the lighter on the floor. It ignited the throw rug by the bed. In a panic he stomped at it until the flame went out. He then picked up the lighter again and tried to strike it again, but the wheel was hot now, and burned his thumb. He dropped the lighter and in a superstitious panic fled the room. Standing in the main corridor, he looked at the door at the end leading to the main house. Camera pulls in tight on his curious eyes. He then walks to the end of the hall. He opens the door and disappears through it, closing it behind him. Camera focuses on the closed door as dramatic music rolls and camera fades out.)

(Place Commercials Here)

Adam and Carolyn walk down a dark spiral staircase in the East wing. Reaching the bottom, they walk over to a half boarded up door leading to the outside of the house. Adam walks up to the door. The small window is crusted over with years of dust and moisture which had set up over the years. He rubbed on the window vigorously in an attempt to see outside. Clearing a small place, he peered out through the area he had cleared. He turned back to Carolyn and said, "We can't go out this way. There are two policemen outside. If we leave, they will kill us." Carolyn looked shocked and said, "Kill us? Why?" Adam took her by the arm and led her back to the base of the stairs. He then paused and said, "The house is quarantined, Carolyn. The house has been infected with an ancient disease. Nobody is allowed in or out of the house. We have to find a different way." Camera switches to the main corridor of the East wing. A door opens and Adam and Carolyn emerge. They walk to the door leading to the main house. Adam reaches for the doorknob when a loud click is heard. "ADAM! Where are you going?" Terror filled Adam's eyes as he turned toward the sound of the familiar voice. Trevor Halliburton stood pointing a pistol at the two of them. Then Trevor asked again, "Where are you going Adam... WITH MY WIFE?" Long dramatic dirge rises as Adam's eyes widen in horror as he looks first at a frightened Carolyn, and then at Trevor, standing there grinning and nodding, with a most evil glee in his eyes. (Dirge reaches a fever pitch and concludes in a sustained climax.)

Barnabas Collins.  
JONATHAN FRID

Carolyn Stoddard-Halliburton.  
NANCY BARRETT

Julia Hoffman.  
GRAYSON HALL

Adam.  
ROBERT RODAN

Silas McGruder.  
MICHAEL STROKA

Trevor Halliburton/Judah Zachary.  
KEITH PRENTICE

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Scenic Design SY TOMASHOFF

Music Supervisor SYBIL WEINBERGER

Costume Design MOSTOLLER

Make up VINCENT LOSCALZO

Associate Producer KEN McEWEN

Assistant to the producer HARRIET ROHR

Unit Manager PATRICK PLEVEN

Technical Director J.J. LUPATKIN

Lighting Director MEL HANDELSMAN

Audio FRANK BAILEY HENRY PLIMACK

Sound Effects ED BLAINEY

Video RUDY PICCIRILLO ROSS SKIPPER

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer

Had this been an actual episode, the air date would have been June 22, 1971 


	59. Chapter 59

Episode 1283

Darkness continues it terrible reign over Collinwood. The warlock, Judah Zachary has caused Carolyn to remember Barnabas Collins in his former state as one of the living dead. With the help of her old friend, Adam, she seeks to escape the terrifying happenings that beset the great house, but on this night, they have found that the exit they planned to used for their escape is being carefully guarded, so now they seek to find yet another way to flee the terror that awaits...

Adam and Carolyn walk down a dark spiral staircase in the East wing. Reaching the bottom, they walk over to a half boarded up door leading to the outside of the house. Adam walks up to the door. The small window is crusted over with years of dust and moisture which had set up over the years. He rubbed on the window vigorously in an attempt to see outside. Clearing a small place, he peered out through the area he had cleared. He turned back to Carolyn and said, "We can't go out this way. There are two policemen outside. If we leave, they will kill us." Carolyn looked shocked and said, "Kill us? Why?" Adam took her by the arm and led her back to the base of the stairs. He then paused and said, "The house is quarantined, Carolyn. The house has been infected with an ancient disease. Nobody is allowed in or out of the house. We have to find a different way." Camera switches to the main corridor of the East wing. A door opens and Adam and Carolyn emerge. They walk to the door leading to the main house. Adam reaches for the doorknob when a loud click is heard. "ADAM! Where are you going?" Terror filled Adam's eyes as he turned toward the sound of the familiar voice. Trevor Halliburton stood pointing a pistol at the two of them. Then Trevor asked again, "Where are you going Adam... WITH MY WIFE?" Long dramatic dirge rises as Adam's eyes widen in horror as he looks first at a frightened Carolyn, and then at Trevor, standing there grinning and nodding, with a most evil glee in his eyes. (Dirge reaches a fever pitch and concludes in a sustained climax.)

(Place Commercials Here)

(Three sets of two dramatic notes sound, the last note sustained and fading) Adam still looks completely stunned at what he just heard. "Your wife?" he said in total disbelief. Trevor slowly slinks forward still pointing the gun. Carolyn looks at Trevor in total confusion and asks, "Trevor. Why do you have a gun? I don't understand! Why are you behaving so strangely?" Trevor totally ignored her as he demanded of Adam, "Why did you free Barnabas Collins? Why did you let him escape?" Adam stood speechless, still shocked at the thought of Carolyn being married to this man. "Is it true, Carolyn?" he asked hurtfully. Before she could reply, Trevor interrupts, "Well of course, it's true! Isn't it Darling? It seems he won't believe it unless he hears it from you." Carolyn looks up at Adam and softly says, "It's true, Adam. Trevor is my husband." He looks confused first at Carolyn, then at Trevor, and demands, "Then why are going to kill her?" (Sharp stinging note as Carolyn looks shocked at this remark.) Trevor looks annoyed at him and says, "My plans are my own! I owe an explanation to no one!" Carolyn's heart skips a beat when she does not hear her husband deny the charges made against him. She looks at Trevor with a look that asks for him to explain. Instead, he looks at Adam and says, "I knew it was only a matter of time before you tried to play the hero and rescue dear Carolyn. I shall have to see that this kind of thing doesn't happen again. You will go downstairs and bring Roger Collins from his room and put him in your old room with his sister and Selena. After that, you will go and find Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman, and you will return them to the West wing as well. I want everyone where I can keep an eye on them. The maid, in the basement, kill her, if she isn't dead already. She is of no consequence to me!" Carolyn cannot believe her ears, and her face reveals it. "Trevor! What has gotten into you? You don't know what you are saying! Why would you want to kill Mrs. Johnson?" Adam looked at her and declared, "Because his name is NOT Trevor! His name is Judah Zachary!" Trevor turned to him and said, "You have been given your orders, Adam! Now see to them!" Adam looked at Carolyn's confused face, then back at Trevor, and then boldly declared, "No! I won't help you hurt these people!" Trevor's face became red with rage as he glared at Adam and said, "You owe me, Adam! You will do as I say, or else." He looked at Trevor again, and stood tall and said, "No! I won't do it!" Trevor stepped toward Adam, and looked into his eyes. "Have you forgotten my powers, Dead man?" Adam became enraged at the insult hurled at him and seized Trevor by the throat. Trevor's eyes then glowed bright green, just as they had the first time they met. Adam felt his knees buckle under him as he fell to the floor. Carolyn's eyes filled with horror at the spectre and she looked piteously at Adam, and in horror at this man she thought she had known so well. "Trevor, don't hurt him. Please, stop!" Trevor paused a moment, pondering her plea. He then said, "Perhaps you're right. He would let me kill him before he would do as I ask. But there is one way to gain his compliance..." He extended a hand in Carolyn's direction. She gasped and clutched her throat, unable to breathe. Adam then looked at her with a look of deep concern. He then looked at Trevor. "Stop! I'll do what you want!" A look of smug self assurance crosses Trevor's face as Adam rises and reluctantly enters the main house. Carolyn stares in disbelief at the ogre that stands gloating before her. (Three dramatic notes sound.)

The door opens to the deserted West wing. A frightened Silas McGruder hurriedly enters the main bedroom corridor of Collinwood. He carefully closes the door behind him. He looks at the strange lighting. No candles! How can this be? He then opens the door to Elizabeth Stoddard's deserted bedroom. Upon entering, he saw the room was dark, unlike the hallway. To see anything, he would have to leave the door open so light could spill into the room. He walked slowly around the room curiously looking at the room's contents. He walked behind the bed and looked on the bedside table. He reaches to pick something up when he hears the sound of a door opening in the hallway. Camera switches to the hallway and Adam closing the door at the end of the hall. He walks down the hall and spots the bedroom door standing open. A suspicious look crosses his face as he carefully moves toward the open door. He switches on the light and peers into the room. Camera switches to reveal a frightened Silas hiding under the bed. Adam looks the room over once more, and then switches off the light and closes the door. Silas lies still under the bed for a moment. When he is convinced no one was returning, he slid from under the bed and fumbled in the dark toward the door. He bends over and places his ear to the door to listen. Hearing nothing, he decides it is safe to open the door again. As he rises to grab the door handle, his shoulder flips the light switch. He jumps in fear and looks wildly about to see if he has apprehended. Seeing no one, his attention turns to the switch on the wall. Slowly he reaches out and touches it quickly and pulls away as if testing to see if it would hurt him. When it doesn't, he then flips it down and the room is in darkness again. A shocked look crosses his face and his eyes dart to and fro. He then flips the switch again and the room is illuminated once more. He looks at the switch as if it is something to be feared and eases away from it, still continuing to watch it. He glances then at the light for a moment, and then quickly returns to the bedside table. He picks up a makeup compact and opens it. He is amazed when he sees his image inside the lid. He puts a finger to his chin and sees it reflected in the mirror before him. He runs a finger through the powdery substance in the bottom part. He sniffs the powder and gives a curious look. He closes it quickly, looks about as if trying to see if anyone was about to see what he was about to do. Seeing no one, he slips the compact into his pocket. He gives a lipstick tube the same curious examination and pockets it as well. He also grabs a brooch and some earrings and add them to his stash as well. Looking about the room once more, he hurriedly departs, leaving the light on and the door open. Camera fades holding on the vacant doorway and dramatic music rolls out.

(Place Commercials Here)

Elizabeth Stoddard and Selena Parker sit bound in the abandoned West wing room Trevor had so often used. "Trevor is really a great guy, Mrs. Stoddard. It's this Judah Zachary that has control of him that is so evil. He is so evil that Trevor can't overpower him and take back control of his own body. Barnabas told me that this Judah Zachary lived nearly 300 years ago." Selena said as he looked in Liz's direction. Liz looks haggard after days of confinement with no ability to freshen herself. She responds, "Judah explained the whole story to Maggie and I..." her eyes then drop as she continues, "Before Maggie died. He took great delight in telling of how he would watch all of die in the same way. He blames us all for an ancestor who had him executed for sorcery." They are both startled as the door opens and Trevor drags Carolyn roughly into the room by the arm, slamming the door shut behind them. "Carolyn!" Liz cries out. Carolyn tries to go to her mother, but Trevor maintains his grip on her arm, not allowing her to do so. Carolyn turned to Trevor and scowled at him demanding, "Let me go to her, you... you monster!" He merely chuckles and says, "My aren't we spirited! You will join her soon enough. Now silence! In my youth, I took the orders of the Collins, now I'm giving the orders!" The door opens again, and Adam enters wheeling Roger Collins into the small room as well. "Well now, the family reunion is almost complete!" Trevor says with a smirk. "What is the meaning of this outrage?" Roger demanded looking hatefully between Trevor and Adam. "Silence, Mouse!" Trevor scowled back at him, and then turning to Adam he says, "There are ropes in the dresser drawer. Bind them both!" Adam looked sorrowfully at Carolyn, then turned to Trevor and said, "But Judah..." Trevor looked back at him and said, "Have you so soon forgotten my powers? You will bind them both! NOW!" Realizing he had no choice, he binds Roger's hands behind the wheel chair. With tears in his eyes, he then tied Carolyn's hands behind her as well. She saw his tears, and realized his helplessness, and gave him an understanding smile. "Did you see any trace of Barnabas and Hoffman?" Trevor asked. "No. I did see a bedroom door open when I went to get him." Adam replied as he looked toward Roger. Roger returned his look with an angry scowl. "When I came back upstairs the door was open again and the light was on." He continued. Trevor thought for a moment and then asked, "No one was inside either time?" Adam nodded negatively and replied, "No." Trevor walked behind Roger and checked his bonds and then did the same for Carolyn's. He then pointed to Selena. "Untie her! We shall use her as bait to lure Collins out into the open." Adam hesitantly moved over behind Selena and untied the ropes. "Get up Selena!" Trevor snapped at her. Selena stubbornly remained seated and retorted, "No! I will not help you trap Barnabas! I would rather die right here now than help you harm him!" Carolyn looked at Selena and scowled, "He deserves to die! If you are helping him, so do you!" Adam looked puzzled at Carolyn's reaction and response. Seeing her obvious dislike for Selena, he grabbed Selena's arm and pulled her from the chair. Liz and Roger looked curiously at Carolyn for her reaction to Barnabas, not at all understanding what had come over her. Trevor grabbed Selena by the arm and said, "Let's go, Adam. You search here in the West wing, Dear Miss Parker and I will search the East wing where he lives. I dare say he will likely return there." Adam looked at Carolyn one last time with sorrow for having had to do this to her. She looked back at him as if to say, "It's alright. I understand." He turned and left the room. Trevor roughly dragged Selena out the door in the same fashion he had brought Carolyn in. He looked at those remaining and smirked as he closed the door behind him. Camera pans the faces of Liz, then Carolyn, and then Roger as camera fades and music rolls out.

Silas McGruder enters the main hallway to the East wing. He pauses at Willie's door again. After pondering a second, he decides to enter. He walks over beside the bed and retrieves the lighter he had dropped earlier. He quickly stuffs it into his pocket and exits, again leaving the door open. He then enters the corridor leading to the stairway through time. He is hardly gone five seconds before the hallway door opens again, and Trevor roughly pulls Selena along behind him. He holds the pistol in his other hand. Upon entering he sees Willie's door standing open. Cautiously he peers inside seeing no one. He enters dragging Selena with him. He sniffs as if he smells something. He then spots the partially burned rug and looks curiously at the charred spot. A thump is heard in the distance and he looks up suddenly. He raises a finger to his lips indicating Selena should remain silent and pointed the pistol directly at her indicating he meant what he said. Camera switches to Silas approaching the bottom of the staircase. He sees the whisky bottle at the head of the stairs and begins climbing. Reaching the top, he starts to bend over and see if any of his precious liquid remained when Trevor enters the room seeing him. "Hold it right there!" he called out as Silas looked terrified at the gun pointed at him. Selena, seeing Trevor was distracted, then takes the opportunity to make a break for it, but Trevor's grip is too strong. Silas seeing this man's new distraction lunged through the flashing doorway. Trevor fired the pistol at him, but too late. The strange man was gone. He dragged Selena toward the stairs, but at that moment the door vanished. A look of confused bewilderment crosses Trevor's face as camera fades and three dramatic notes sound.

(Place Commercials Here)

The scene opens on the woods on the Collins Estate. A stairway suddenly appears with a door at the top. Second camera reveals the door up close. It suddenly bursts open and a very frightened Silas McGruder emerges. He quickly slams the door shut and then falls back against it struggling for breath. He pants briefly seeking to catch his breath. He then slowly dismounts the stairs still breathing in a staggered fashion. When he reaches the bottom he then turns to look at the stairs. As he does, they vanish. The camera pulls in tight on his face as he says, "Everyone thinketh Silas McGruder mad. They shalt think me mad no longer. For now I hath the proof!" (Low dramatic music begins.) He reaches into his pocket and withdraws the lighter. He opens the top of it and flips the striker. The flame bursts from the opening. This time he is careful not to drop it. He grins triumphantly as his head nods up and down. Music builds in intensity and climaxes in three dramatic notes.

Elizabeth Stoddard.  
JOAN BENNETT

Roger Collins.  
LOUIS EDMONDS

Carolyn Stoddard-Halliburton.  
NANCY BARRETT

Adam.  
ROBERT RODAN

Silas McGruder.  
MICHAEL STROKA

Selena Parker.  
KATE JACKSON

Trevor Halliburton/Judah Zachary.  
KEITH PRENTICE

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Scenic Design SY TOMASHOFF

Music Supervisor SYBIL WEINBERGER

Costume Design MOSTOLLER

Make up VINCENT LOSCALZO

Associate Producer KEN McEWEN

Assistant to the producer HARRIET ROHR

Unit Manager PATRICK PLEVEN

Technical Director J.J. LUPATKIN

Lighting Director MEL HANDELSMAN

Audio FRANK BAILEY HENRY PLIMACK

Sound Effects ED BLAINEY

Video RUDY PICCIRILLO ROSS SKIPPER

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer

Had this been an actual episode, the airdate would have been June 23, 1971 


	60. Chapter 60

Episode 1284

Collinwood; in the year 1971. It is a house of mystery; a house of intrigue; and a house of tragedy. For David Collins, Hallie Stokes, and Maggie Evans have fallen victim to the vengeful curse of the warlock, Judah Zachary. In a remote part of the great house, (Fade into close-up of Michael Stroka.) one from a century long past, has made his way into the present by a strange and mysterious staircase that reaches through time and space. (Fade into the staircase in the East wing.) He also was a near victim of the warlock, but has barely escaped the wrath of Judah, by retreating back through the stairway (Fade in the staircase in the woods.) to his own era. In a remote part of the woods on the Great Collins Estate, on the site where Collinwood will one day be built, this mysterious staircase delivers to the year 1677, one with a tale he plans to carry to the people of the village. A tale which could bring great harm to all those who live in both centuries...

The camera reveals the door at the top of the staircase in the woods up close. It suddenly bursts open and a very frightened Silas McGruder emerges. He quickly slams the door shut and then falls back against it struggling for breath. He pants briefly seeking to catch his breath. He then slowly dismounts the stairs still breathing in a staggered fashion. When he reaches the bottom he then turns to look at the stairs. As he does, they vanish. The camera pulls in tight on his face as he says, "Everyone thinketh Silas McGruder mad. They shalt think me mad no longer. For now I hath the proof!" (Low dramatic music begins.) He reaches into his pocket and withdraws the lighter. He opens the top of it and flips the striker. The flame bursts from the opening. This time he is careful not to drop it. He grins triumphantly as his head nods up and down. Music builds in intensity and climaxes in five ascending dramatic notes.

(Place Commercials Here)

Voiceover Announcer: The role of Brutus Collins will be played today by Patrick O'Neal.

Scene opens on the inside of the bunkhouse on the Collins Estate. The door opens and Stokes enters, followed by Desmond and then Brutus. "We thank thee for providing us with work in the village, Brutus. We hath need of a way to provide for that which we hath lost." Stokes said as Brutus closed the bunkhouse door behind them. "I say unto thee, that is we also who shalt benefit, for we needeth more counters on the docks. Many hath the strong back, but few are strong of mind and canst tally the goods that arriveth." Brutus replied. Desmond nodded and said, "Perhaps we shalt also find the one named Judah Zachary in the village as well!" Brutus turned to him and replied, "I canst tell thee where thou canst find him. He worketh the south docks. But from what Amadeus saith of him, he doth not sound as one that wouldst be thine friend. He quarreleth on the docks with those he laboureth with." Amadeus had need to send he and another away to consider their acts. They returneth the day after and didst that for which they were hired. Perhaps thou wouldst do well to forget that one. I fear no good wouldst come from meeting his acquaintance." Stokes looked troubled at this news, then turned away from Brutus' sight as a look of relief crossed his face that now they at least knew where Judah could be found. He then turned again to face Brutus and replied, "Thou speakest truth, dear Brutus. We shalt send unto him the greeting to which we bound ourselves, and be done with him." Brutus nodded and said, "That seemeth to be best. On the morrow, the St. Lucius shalt set sail for the Orient. Skins and furs shalt be her cargo. They shalt barter for spices and trinkets whilst she is away. She shalt be gone many months. It wouldst be wise that we sleep early, for the morning shalt come early friends." The door burst open and Silas McGruder entered the room breathlessly. "Amadeus thinketh me the fool, Brutus! I saith unto him that a stairway unto heaven openeth in the woods, and he heedeth me not.." (Stokes and Desmond exchange shocked glances at this revelation.) I mine own self hath traveled to the mansion beyond the skies. Many strange wonders await there. Wonders more than I canst speak of. Thou touchest the walls and light cometh from the ceilings of this great mansion!" Brutus laughed aloud at him and said, "Silas, thy breath and thy clothing betrayeth thee. Thou wast filled with drink and didst have the wild dream of these wonders of which thou speakest." Silas looked at him slyly and replied, "Canst a dream produce such as this?" He reached into his pockets and dropped the contents on the wooden table. Brutus looked strangely at the curious looking objects as Stokes and Desmond shared looks of horror at what might be revealed. (Dramatic music rolls out.)

Judah Zachary disgustedly entered the front room of the house he shared with his mother. Drusilla Zachary sat spinning flax on a spinning wheel and looked up at him with curiosity and said, "Why art thou troubled, my son." Judah stormed over to a cupboard and threw open the door. He took a cup and sat it down roughly on the table and grabbed a bottle of liquor from a shelf. He poured the cup full, and then sat the bottle on the table. He quickly downed the drink and then said, "Tis not enough that Amadeus Collins shameth me among the workers. Now he shameth me unto Laura as well!" A cold scowl crosses Drusilla's face as she replies, "The high and exalted Collins' excel at such! They cometh and taketh unto themselves all that they see, and all which follow after must beg for the crumbs that falleth from their table. What hath he done unto thee, Judah?" he turns away from her and paces the room looking at nothing as he replied, "We taketh a carriage unto the country. As we returneth unto the village, a wheel breaketh off the wagon. I laboured to mend it when he rideth by and saith he wouldst aid me." Drusilla smirked and said, "I doth hope thou allowest him. I wouldst delight in seeing a Collins dirty their hands!" Judah then turned and looked full in her face and declared, "I laboured near an hour to mend the wheel. He cometh and in minutes hath lessened me in her eyes! I wast sickened to hear her bestowing thanksgiving upon him for that which he had done. In shame I did ride unto the village. Laura wast gracious, but in her heart, I know she must think me half the man that he be." As Isaac Collins did unto thy father! He cometh unto this land and taketh it all unto himself, then any who wouldst have any must buy from him. Ten years did your father work to pay for this house. He died of the scurvy on one of the Collins ships. They didst not even bring back his body unto me to bury. They cast his body into the sea. Oh Isaac Collins thought him self the gallant one forgiving the last year of the debt. Had thy father not been on that ship, he wouldst be with us now. So I hath no love for the Collins name. Judah angrily poured another drink and recklessly drained it as he had the first one. "Amadeus Collins shalt not entwine himself in mine affairs again!" Drusilla rose from the wheel and replied, "And just what wilt thou do unto him? He and his family doth own the town all that dwell therein. The townspeople doth lick the boots of the mighty Collins'. Thou wouldst find thyself in stocks, and perhaps they wouldst even stone thee if thou liftest a hand against any named Collins." Judah turned and looked at her with a look of determination and said, "I know not yet. But I shalt not suffer Amadeus Collins to shame me again!" (Three dramatic notes sound.)

(Place Commercials Here)

Camera opens on Brutus looking curiously at the woman's compact. He shakes his head in confusion and said, "I know not where thou findest these oddities, Silas, but I canst not believe they hath been brought from Heaven. None that journey there, returneth hither." Silas quickly picked up the lighter from the table and said, "Hast thou ever seen on this world, a firebox?" he flips open the lid and flicks the small wheel and a flame again erupted from the top of the lighter. Brutus examined it with great curiosity. He reached out his hand and Silas presented him with the still burning lighter. He placed his other hand on the lid and in a testing manner, flipped it closed. He then reopened it to find the flame extinguished. He turned to look at Stokes and Desmond and asked, "Hast thou ever seen the like of such things?" Without waiting for an answer he turned again to Silas and said, "On the morrow thou shalt return these items from whoever thou hast stolen them from. Thou shalt return to the North wood and do thy work. We hath had enough of this foolishness!" Silas eyes dropped in defeat that he had not succeeded in convincing them with his new found evidence. He went to his bunk then looked over his shoulder at the others still talking. "I shalt have a carriage waiting at the gate when morning cometh. Sleep well my friends." Brutus said as he reached for the door handle. "NO! Thou shalt not declare me the fool!" Silas declared wide eyed. The three turned and saw he had a musket trained on Brutus. He moved slowly forward watching them all carefully. He pointed it back and forth at each of them as he said, "Thou shalt see that I speak the truth. We shall take the wagon now. I shall take thee to the place, and thou shalt behold with thine own eyes that I speak the truth! Go!" Hesitantly, Brutus, Stokes, and Desmond exit the bunkhouse as Silas goads with the pistol. (Dramatic drumbeats roll out.) Camera reveals the woods on the Collins estate. The rustlings of leaves are heard. A moment later, Desmond appears in the clearing followed by Stokes, and then Brutus. Silas then appears still holding the musket. Brutus looks about at the trees and says, "Is this the place?" Silas then circles about them not turning his back on them as he says, "Indeed! It is the place!" Brutus looked about again and mockingly said, "Where is thy 'Stairway Unto Heaven', dear Silas?" Desmond looked at Stokes, who returned his look of grave concern. "The stairway cometh, and then it goeth. We shall wait here until it doth appear." Silas replied. The other three exchange glances which are not missed by Silas, who in animated fashion begins pointing the musket wildly among them again and said, "I am not the fool thou thinkest me to be! I hath seen the staircase! I hath ascended it unto a world unlike any thou hast ever seen, and I shalt insure that thou shalt see it also!" Stokes stepped forward and Silas looked at him suspiciously and aimed the gun at him. "Thou wilt stand back!" he shouted, but Stokes did not move. "I believest thee Silas! I believest thou hast ascended it just as thou sayest!" Desmond looked at Stokes in horror as wondered what Stokes was about to reveal. Brutus also looked at him as if he had taken leave of his senses. "I believest it, because I too hath ascended the staircase!" Silas looks wide eyed at Stokes as he stands with lip protruding and a mischievous looking grin on his face. (Three dramatic notes sound.)

Judah is seen sleeping in his bed. (Dream music sequence begins.) Judah's head turns side to side as he moans. (Swirling lights block out Judah's face.) The sounds of someone laughing echoes as lights continue swirling. "Why dost thou laugh?" Judah calls out in his dream. The laughing voice does not reply, but laughs that much more. "Laugh not at me! Hearest thou me?" A female voice is heard almost giggling at him. As the laughing continues he hears his mother's voice echoing over the laughter. "The Collins' owneth the town and all that dwell therein. " The woman's uncontrollable giggling increases. "The townspeople licketh the boots of those that be named Collins." His mother's voice is heard echoing again. A husky male voice is heard laughing uncontrollably. "Thou shalt be stoned if thou touchest one hair on Amadeus Collins' head" Drusilla's voice echoes still. The female voice is now giggling to the point of being completely annoying. "STOP IT! STOP IT, I SAY!" Judah screamed out loudly. He awakes as a result, and realizes he screamed out not only in the dream, but in reality as well. He springs up in his bed, a cold sweat pouring off his face. His eyes are wide in horror. (Three sets of three dramatic notes sound, followed by one long dramatic sustained note.)

(Place Commercials Here)

Silas McGruder eyes Professor Stokes suspiciously. Stokes then repeats his earlier statement, "Did you hear me, Silas? I said I have also been up that staircase!" A strange look crosses Brutus' face as he notices the change in Stokes speech. Silas the looked at him in disbelief and said, "Thou sayest that only to betray me." Stokes slowly moved his hand toward his pocket. Silas watched carefully and pointed the gun threateningly as warning. Stokes then said, "I also have an item from the mansion in the sky, Silas." He withdrew a gold pocket watch from his pocket. Brutus looked curiously at the item and then at Desmond, who sensed he was being looked at, but kept his attention on Stokes to avoid the prying look. "Look at it, Silas. Look at it closely! Do you see the sparkling of the jewels? Keep looking at them. The jewels will change colors as you watch them. Do you see the jewels, Silas?" Stokes could see that Silas, being already influenced by alcohol, succumbed easily to the hypnotic trance. Stokes motioned to Desmond to approach and pointed at Silas' pockets. Desmond realized what Stokes wanted and removed all the 20th century items from Silas' pockets. "Now Silas McGruder, you will sleep. When you awaken, you will not remember your encounter with me, Darius, or Brutus. Do you understand, Silas?" His eyes glazed, Silas nodded that he did understand. "Very well, Silas! Now you will sleep... sleep... sleep." Silas eyes became heavy. He lay down on the ground and was out as soon as his head touched the ground. Brutus head turned back and forth in disbelief as he whispered, "It is witchery! He hath bewitched him! What manner of men be ye? I hath heard of those that are diviners and sorcerers that hath come to these shores" Stokes approached him and said, "No Brutus, we are not sorcerers. What you witnessed is purely the work of science." Brutus continued to look at him strangely and said, "Even the manner in which thou speakest hath changed!" He withdrew his own musket and pointed at them both and said, "Thou shalt tell me what manner of men ye are, or I shalt kill thee now!" (Five ascending dramatic notes sound.)

Professor Stokes.  
THAYER DAVID

Drusilla Zachary.  
CLARICE BLACKBURN

Desmond/Darius Collins.  
JOHN KARLEN

Judah Zachary.  
CHRISTOPHER PENNOCK

Silas McGruder.  
MICHAEL STROKA

Special Thanks to PATRICK O'NEAL As Brutus Collins

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Scenic Design SY TOMASHOFF

Music Supervisor SYBIL WEINBERGER

Costume Design MOSTOLLER

Make up VINCENT LOSCALZO

Associate Producer KEN McEWEN

Assistant to the producer HARRIET ROHR

Unit Manager PATRICK PLEVEN

Technical Director J.J. LUPATKIN

Lighting Director MEL HANDELSMAN

Audio FRANK BAILEY HENRY PLIMACK

Sound Effects ED BLAINEY

Video RUDY PICCIRILLO ROSS SKIPPER

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer

Had this been an actual episode, the air date would have been June 24, 1971 


	61. Chapter 61

Episode 1285

As Collinwood faces its great terror, in a century long past, Professor Eliot Stokes and Desmond Collins face a Collinsport that is very different than the ones they know. They have traveled from the year 1971 by way of Quentin's stairway through time, hoping to reach the year 1840. Instead, they find themselves in the year 1677. It is an era when Collinsport was in its infancy. In this time, Judah Zachary has not yet gained the powers that would lead to his incarnation as "The Devil's Son." Hoping to find a way to prevent the centuries of heartbreak that have marked the Collins history, they now find themselves facing a very real and present danger...

Silas McGruder eyes Professor Stokes suspiciously. Stokes then repeats his earlier statement, "Did you hear me, Silas? I said I have also been up that staircase!" A strange look crosses Brutus' face as he notices the change in Stokes speech. Silas the looked at him in disbelief and said, "Thou sayest that only to betray me." Stokes slowly moved his hand toward his pocket. Silas watched carefully and pointed the gun threateningly as warning. Stokes then said, "I also have an item from the mansion in the sky, Silas." He withdrew a gold pocket watch from his pocket. Brutus looked curiously at the item and then at Desmond, who sensed he was being looked at, but kept his attention on Stokes to avoid the prying look. "Look at it, Silas. Look at it closely! Do you see the sparkling of the jewels? Keep looking at them. The jewels will change colors as you watch them. Do you see the jewels, Silas?" Stokes could see that Silas, being already influenced by alcohol, succumbed easily to the hypnotic trance. Stokes motioned to Desmond to approach and pointed at Silas' pockets. Desmond realized what Stokes wanted and removed all the 20th century items from Silas' pockets. "Now Silas McGruder, you will sleep. When you awaken, you will not remember your encounter with me, Darius, or Brutus. Do you understand, Silas?" His eyes glazed, Silas nodded that he did understand. "Very well, Silas! Now you will sleep... sleep... sleep." Silas eyes became heavy. He lay down on the ground and was out as soon as his head touched the ground. Brutus head turned back and forth in disbelief as he whispered, "It is witchery! He hath bewitched him! What manner of men be ye? I hath heard of those that are diviners and sorcerers that hath come to these shores" Stokes approached him and said, "No Brutus, we are not sorcerers. What you witnessed is purely the work of science." Brutus continued to look at him strangely and said, "Even the manner in which thou speakest hath changed!" He withdrew his own musket and pointed at them both and said, "Thou shalt tell me what manner of men ye are, or I shalt kill thee where thou standest!" (Five ascending dramatic notes sound.)

(Place Commercials Here)

(One long fluttering dramatic note sounds and fades.) Stokes and Desmond stand helpless as Brutus holds his musket on them. "What manner of science doth cause one to sleep? What evil device dost thou hold in thy hand that maketh Silas to fall like as one who hath met death?" Brutus asked watching them both carefully.  
Stokes took a single step toward Brutus who continued to watch him with great care. Opening the lid of the watch slowly, Stokes then said, "Behold, Brutus. It is but a mere timepiece much like the ones thou knowest." Brutus looked at the watch, not taking his eyes off Stokes. "If this be a timepiece, where is the pendulum that doth make it to work?" Stokes held the watch closer so Brutus could get a better look and replied, "It hath no need of a pendulum, Brutus. The working parts are contained inside the watch. Yes, that is what the invention is called. A watch." Brutus looked with amazement at the pocket watch and declared, "Ne'er hath I ever seen a timepiece this small! How doth this be possible?" Stokes then replied, "If thou meetest a man who lived two hundred years past, and thou showest unto him a pendulum clock, would he not be as thou art now? Wouldst he not think thou wert mad or guilty of some form of witchery?" Brutus pondered Stokes words and replied, "I should say he would indeed!" Desmond's eyes dart back and forth from Stokes to Brutus. Seeing that Brutus was distracted, he lunged at him and snatched the musket from his hand and then pointed it at Brutus. Brutus then replied, "Thou hast deceived me well. Wilt thou now bewitch me as thou hast Silas?" Stokes walked in between Desmond and Brutus and looked full into Brutus' face and said, "We have no need to bewitch you, Brutus. I know that you don't understand it now, but we are your friends, and I am now going to prove it. He turned to Desmond and took the musket from his hand. He turned the handle toward Brutus offering it back to him. Brutus stared at him in disbelief. Slowly he reached forward and took it, holding on them once more. After a brief reflectful pause, he slowly lowered it and returned it to the sheath on his waist and then said, "If thou meant me evil, thou wouldst not behave in this manner. Who art thou, and why hast thou come here?" Stokes placed an arm around Brutus shoulder and said, "We should return to the bunk house before Silas awakes. Come, I shall tell thee all on the way." Brutus looks curiously at him as all three begin walking into the woods again. (Dramatic music fades.)

Judah Zachary sits inside the Collinsport pub talking with Jedediah Thorne. "I say unto thee, that I must take Laura and depart Collinsport, Jedediah! I weary of the Collins meddling at every turn! It is not enough for them to own the town, they seek also to rule all who fall within their domain!" Jedediah looked dubiously at him and replied, "Judah, I find thy understanding of things that be, may be flawed. The Collins are a fine people. They seek to rule no one. The townspeople gave the town its name to give honor unto the man who did brave all to maketh the wilderness he found into a place where men might raise up their families in peace." Judah looked disappointedly at his friend and said, "They hath fooled thee as well, old friend. Twice hath Amadeus Collins sought to shame me! Once more and thou canst mark me well, I shalt take his life. I shalt not be fool to any!" Jedediah dropped his head in disappointment and said, "Judah. I doth know Amadeus Collins as well as I know thee. He is filled with goodness. He did help the widow Chauncey when her house did burn two years past. He didst lead many to help rebuild her house, and asked nothing in return. He did endanger his own life to leap overboard and save the life of Gideon Talbot off the coast of New Lisbon. Many hath the Collins aided. The people love them for their goodness." Judah gulped his drink and slammed the glass on the table and with wide eyes demanded, "Then why do they seek to make Judah Zachary the fool? I hath done no harm unto them!" Jedediah then said, "Judah, thou didst brawl when thou shouldst be laboring. The ships must be unloaded before darkness falls. They likely felt you would cause the work to fall behind. All stopped their labors to witness the fight between thee and Elias Simpson that day!" Judah then said, "Then why didst he seek to shame me unto Laura on the road into town?" Jedediah nodded his head and said, "Why thinkest thou that because Amadeus had knowledge thou didst not possess, that he meaneth you harm?" Judah's face became angry. He looked hatefully at Jedediah and declared, "It is plain that you art a friend of the Collins! It is also plain that thou also art no longer mine own friend. Be gone, thou unfaithful friend! Depart my presence now!" Jedediah looked at Judah with great confusion. With a resigned look on his face, he rose from the table and dropped a couple of coins on the table to pay for his drinks. Disappointedly he dropped his head and left the pub. Judah sat looking angrily at the recently vacated doorway. From behind him, he heard a voice say, "It would seem thou needest a new friend, Judah Zachary!" All during the previous conversation, a gray haired man had been sitting behind him, eavesdropping on the entire conversation. He did not turn around when he spoke. The words took Judah by surprise. Slowly he turned to see who had addressed him. Camera two catches the face of this man as he sits grinning. "Sit down, Judah Zachary, you and I hath much to speak about." Judah circled around to see the face of this man who had addressed him so. "My name is Samuel Dawson, Judah, and from this moment forth, thy life shalt change forever!" (Dramatic music rolls as the man's grin reeks of pure evil.)

(Place Commercials Here)

Camera opens on a close up shot of a hand holding a gold pocket watch. The camera backs out slowly to reveal Brutus intently scrutinizing the watch. "The tale thou tellest is incredible." Brutus said looking totally confused. Desmond stepped over next to him and said, "Believe me Brutus, I had the same reaction when I heard about people moving backward and forward through time, but he's telling the truth! I've done it!" Brutus looked at Stokes and asked, "In the time thou art from, all have one of these?" Stokes nodded with a slight smile and said, "In one form or another. You will be surprised to know this device will be invented within your lifetime. Then you will see that it is not all that surprising and incredible." Brutus rose from his seat and handed the watch back to Stokes, who returned it to his pocket. "And thou sayest in this future time, 300 years from now, this Judah doth yet live and is a disciple of Satan?" Stokes pursed his lips and said, "I am afraid that also is true, Brutus, after he is sentenced to be beheaded for his crimes fifteen years from now, he will find a way through his dark master, to transcend death and the grave to seek revenge on your family for his fate, but you must give me your word that you will not tell anything we reveal to you. The effect it could have on the way history should unfold if someone unscrupulous were to learn what you know could be devastating! We have only revealed it to you because we believe you can be trusted." Brutus paced about the bunkhouse pondering all he had heard and said, "Mine own brother, Amadeus shalt be the one to declare his fate? It is odd, since Amadeus is doubtful that such powers even be!" Desmond then remarked, "Fifteen years is a long time, Brutus. A lot can happen in that amount of time." Stokes then stepped forward and added, "As I told you before Brutus, our intent was not to come to this time period. We sought to return to Desmond's time. Some power intervened to bring us here instead. We believe the only reason that must be, is so we can prevent Judah from learning the ways of evil and change the course of history so that the Collins family doesn't face 300 years of evil, and meet their ultimate destruction in 1971." Brutus looked confused once again and asked, "How is it that he liveth yet in both times?" Stokes replied, "The question you ask is both simple, yet quite difficult to answer. How old are you, Brutus?" Brutus didn't understand the reasoning behind Stokes question, but replied, "I hath attained 33 years. Why askest thou?" Stokes then said, "Last year in the month of June, you were 32 years of age. In June of this year you are 33 years of age. You lived then, and yet, you live now as well. You see the fact that you are living now, does not erase the fact that you were also alive last year at this time. It would be far too involved to try to explain further than that. I suspect that Silas could be returning at any moment. We must find a place to dispose of these items he took from the 20th century so they can never be found. We can't risk throwing them off Widow's Hill, lest they wash ashore someday." Brutus eyes grew wide and he looked wide eyed at Stokes as he asked, "Widow's Hill? I know of no place called Widow's Hill..." Stokes quickly replied, "I can explain later, do you know of a place we can lose these items forever?" Brutus thought for a moment and said, "There is a well behind the bunkhouse that drieth up 10 years ago. We can cast the items to its bottom and I shalt see that it is filled with earth on the morrow. I shalt say that I fear someone couldst fall inside it." Stokes nodded and said, "Excellent! We should go now before Silas has the opportunity to return." The three men exit the bunkhouse. Camera fades as dramatic music rises into the scene segue.

Judah Zachary now sits across from Samuel Dawson. "Who art thou, and why dost thou say my life shalt change?" Judah asked as he looked at this cocky smirking man. Samuel looked at him and said, "We shalt say that I findeth in thee, something worthy of the greatness I canst bring to thee." Judah looked puzzled, still trying to figure out this stranger that had beckoned him. "But, thou must prove thyself worthy if thou art to be given this greatness." Samuel continued, "This gift is not given to all. Few there be that are found worthy of what thou hast opportunity to obtain!" Judah is growing quite impatient and says, "Thou speakest in riddles, old man! Speak unto me plainly what meanest thou!" Samuel's eyes enlarged as his anger became evident. "The first thing thou wilt learn is the proper respect unto one who hath the power to make thy life prosperous, or to leave thee as the fool that thou art. The decision is thine, Judah Zachary!" Judah looked at the man and said, "Thou comest as one I know not, and thou asketh that I hear thee before thou hast even proven thyself!" There is a momentary pause as Samuel simply looks at Judah. A look of disgusted disappointment crosses his face as he picks his hat up off the table and rises. "I canst see that I was in error regarding thee. Thou wilt excuse me, I must journey to Bedford on the morrow." He turns to the door when Judah's thoughts race through his mind. Suddenly he springs from the chair and shouts, "Wait!" Samuel stops, purses his lips, and without turning around, waits for the rest of Judah's words. Carefully weighing his words, Judah then continues, "Thou has said that thou canst give unto me a better life..." Samuel's eyebrow rose and he turned to face Judah. "No! I hath said thou canst obtain better! Thou must prove thyself worthy to receive the knowledge and blessing that shalt make it possible! Trifle not with me, Judah Zachary! If thou wilt hear my words, thou canst be have thy dreams, but I hath no time for foolishness! Decide now, Judah Zachary! Thou canst find me at the inn. If thou hast not arrived by morning, I shalt depart for Bedford!" He gave a hard serious look at Judah, then turned and left the building. Loud raucous laughter erupted on the other side of the pub. "Silas saith he hath seen his 'Stairway to Heaven' yet again!" The roar of laughter erupts again as Judah sees the object of their ridicule. "Tis not Blarney! I hath indeed ascended the stairway to the mansion beyond the sky!" Judah looked at this foolish sounding man as he rambled on, "It hath lights on the ceiling that light when you touch the wall!" More laughter erupts and Judah himself chuckles quietly at this man's madness. "Look, I canst prove what I say! I have things that come from the mansion!" He rushed over to a table and reached into his pockets to dump the items on the table. A look of horror crosses his face as he realizes the objects are not there. Judah shakes his head in ridiculing fashion and rises from the chair. Tossing coins on the table, he departs. "Thou shouldst know that thou canst not steal from heaven, Silas!" Every one in the pub is laughing hysterically at Silas as he looks totally confused and bewildered. "Perhaps the angels did steal back that which he hath taken!" Laughter now reaches a fever pitch at this hecklers retort. Dramatic music rises as camera slowly pulls in tight on the shamed face of Silas McGruder. (Music and camera fade out.)

(Place Commercials Here)

Music otherwise used for dream sequence ambles as scene opens. Samuel Dawson sits at a table in his room at the inn. A single candle is lit. He sits in an almost trancelike state. Suddenly he begins to speak, "O Dark Master, I doth call upon this flame to summon thee! I doth call upon every dark creature to bend thine ear unto me!" One dramatic sustained note sounds and fades as the dream music softens and continues. "O great one! I hath found the one which thou wouldst beckon! The time of his conversion draweth nigh!" After a brief pause, a deep booming voice sounds from the darkness, "Thou hast done well, Samuel Dawson!" Samuel developed a look of concern and said, "Art thou certain, great master, that he is the one thou seekest?" The voice boomed again, "As thou wast mine chosen one a generation ago, Samuel Dawson, so wilt Judah Zachary lead my followers in the next!" Samuel then hesitantly said, "Master, this one hath no patience and is brash!" Diablos then replied, "As wert thou also, Samuel. He will require discipling, as do all, but the day will come, when this one will rise to become thy leader also!" Suddenly a knock came upon the door. Samuel looked into the mist and said, "He arriveth!" From the mist, Diablos replied, "Go now, Samuel Dawson, thou knowest what must be done!" The mist subsides as dramatic crawl begins. Samuel walks to the door of his room. Dramatic music intensifies. The door opens to reveal Judah Zachary standing there. Dramatic music reaches a mighty crescendo ending in three dramatic notes. CLICK HERE

Brutus Collins.  
JONATHAN FRID

Professor Stokes.  
THAYER DAVID

Desmond Collins.  
JOHN KARLEN

Samuel Dawson.  
HUMBERT ALLEN ASTREDO

Judah Zachary.  
CHRISTOPHER PENNOCK

Silas McGruder.  
MICHAEL STROKA

Jedediah Thorne.  
CHRISTOPHER BERNAU

Voice of Diablos.  
DUANE MORRIS

Heckler #1.  
CLIFF CUDNEY

Heckler#2 JAMES DONAHUE

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Scenic Design SY TOMASHOFF

Music Supervisor SYBIL WEINBERGER

Costume Design MOSTOLLER

Make up VINCENT LOSCALZO

Associate Producer KEN McEWEN

Assistant to the producer HARRIET ROHR

Unit Manager PATRICK PLEVEN

Technical Director J.J. LUPATKIN

Lighting Director MEL HANDELSMAN

Audio FRANK BAILEY HENRY PLIMACK

Sound Effects ED BLAINEY

Video RUDY PICCIRILLO ROSS SKIPPER

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer

Had this been an actual episode, the air date would have been June 25, 1971 


	62. Chapter 62

Episode 1286

For 300 years, Collinwood has been placed under a dark cloud. For in the year 1692, Amadeus Collins, one of their ancestors participated in a trial that found the warlock, Judah Zachary, guilty of the high crime of the practice of witchcraft. The sentence for his crimes was beheading, a sentence imposed by Amadeus Collins. Using his evil powers, Judah Zachary made good his dying oath to transcend death and exact his revenge on Amadeus, and all his descendants. Two men from the present have managed to transcend time, and have arrived in the year 1677. They are hopeful that they can prevent Judah Zachary from ever being introduced to the practice of evil. But on this night, they are unaware that his dark descent into darkness has already begun...

Music otherwise used for dream sequence ambles as scene opens. Samuel Dawson sits at a table in his room at the inn. A single candle is lit. He sits in an almost trancelike state. Suddenly he begins to speak, "O Dark Master, I doth call upon this flame to summon thee! I doth call upon every dark creature to bend thine ear unto me!" One dramatic sustained note sounds and fades as the dream music softens and continues. "O great one! I hath found the one which thou wouldst beckon! The time of his conversion draweth nigh!" After a brief pause, a deep booming voice sounds from the darkness, "Thou hast done well, Samuel Dawson!" Samuel developed a look of concern and said, "Art thou certain, great master, that he is the one thou seekest?" The voice boomed again, "As thou wast mine chosen one a generation ago, Samuel Dawson, so wilt Judah Zachary lead my followers in the next!" Samuel then hesitantly said, "Master, this one hath no patience and is brash!" Diablos then replied, "As wert thou also, Samuel. He will require discipling, as do all, but the day will come, when this one will rise to become thy leader also!" Suddenly a knock came upon the door. Samuel looked into the mist and said, "He arriveth!" From the mist, Diablos replied, "Go now, Samuel Dawson, thou knowest what must be done!" The mist subsides as dramatic crawl begins. Samuel walks to the door of his room. Dramatic music intensifies. The door opens to reveal Judah Zachary standing there. Dramatic music reaches a mighty crescendo ending in three dramatic notes.

(Place Commercials Here)

(Two dramatic notes sound.) Samuel Dawson motions Judah Zachary to enter his room at the inn. Once inside, Dawson closed the door. Judah looked about the dark room curiously and said, "Didst I wake thee?" Dawson stood looking at Judah, bringing his hands close together allowing his fingertips to touch. He then stepped toward Judah and said, "No, I hath been expecting thee!" Judah looked at him curiously and asked, "How couldst thou be so certain I would come?" With a slight chuckle, he replied, "Because thou, unlike most, art not willing to simply be content with the lot that is granted thee. There is a world beyond that which thou seest! A world which shalt open unto thee all the pleasures and the richest that thou desirest. It is a world that thou canst be a part of, Judah Zachary, if thou art found to be worthy of that world!" Judah looked at him questioningly and asked, "And just what doth it be that would make me worthy?" Dawson pursed his lips momentarily and then said, "Sit down, Judah." Judah looked at him and said, "Thou didst not answer my..." Dawson turned to him in anger, interrupting him and growled, "I said...SIT DOWN, JUDAH!" Judah looked at him offended, but Dawson continued to scowl. Realizing he would learn nothing more until he complied, Judah slowly lowered himself into chair while maintaining his gaze on Dawson. Once he was seated, Dawson resumed his former posture with his fingertips touching each other and turned away from Judah's gaze. "I cannot answer thy query, Judah!" Judah looked at him quite confused and replied, "Is that not why I came? Why dost thou say thou canst not tell me?" Dawson then turned and replied coldly, "Because thou hast not come here to have thy questions answered Judah Zachary! Thou hast come to receive instruction, and to receive guidance! That meaneth that thou art here to listen and learn. All thy questions will be answered in thy instruction, so thou art to ask nothing! Thou wilt follow and obey me completely and without question if thou art to obtain the life thou seekest. If thou canst not comply, the door awaiteth! Thou canst return to thy pitiful life! The decision is thine, Judah!" He then stood watching Judah expectantly. Judah looked at him seeing the expectancy and asked, "Thou seekest a reply now?" Dawson looked at him in feigned disbelief and said, "But of course!" He then walked to the door and opened it. Then turning again to Judah, he said, "Choose now, Judah Zachary! Life as thou hast it now... or life as it can be!" Judah rose from the chair and walked to the door. He looked at Dawson for a brief moment and then closed the door remaining inside. A look of evil glee crosses Dawson's face as his head slowly nods up and down. "A wise decision, Judah! Now, the first thing thou must know is that thou must tell no one of what is uttered in this room! Dost thou understand?" Judah looked at him and nodded that he understood. Dawson paced about the room for a moment and then said, "Now for thy first instruction. Thou shalt find thy friend, Jedediah Thorne! Thou shalt tell him thou hast been foolish, and thou shalt resume thy friendship with him!" Judah turned to him and said, "I don't understand. Why ..." Dawson's eyes then widened into a piercing glare that burned Judah to the soul. He needed to say nothing. Judah understood he was questioning and that that was forbidden. He then said, "I will do it." Dawson then opened the door and said, "See that thou dost not return here until thou hast done so!" Judah looked at Dawson with a thousand questions burning in his mind that he knew he could not ask. Breaking his gaze, he left the room. Dawson then closed the door and leaned back against it. A hideous grin is seen as camera and music fade.

Lydia Martin enters the front door of her house carrying some fresh cut flowers she had just gathered. She closed the door behind her proceeded over to the table which had a vase on it with some dead flowers already in it. She laid the new flowers on the table and removed the dead ones. She carried them through a doorway and disappeared momentarily. While she was absent, Laura entered the room. Lydia returned and upon seeing Laura, she said, "Good morning, Laura." Laura smiled upon seeing the flowers and replied, "Good morning, Mother!" Lydia placed the flowers inside the vase and then said, "How art things between thee and Judah?" The smile disappeared from her face as she turned away momentarily. Laura walked to the window and looked out saying nothing for a moment. Lydia's eyes then widened in the realization that the reply would not be a positive one. "We quarreled, Mother. Yet again he speaketh of leaving here. To journey forth to new lands that will open the doors to riches." Lydia smiled as she arranged the flowers in the vase and replied, "We hath spoken of this before, Laura. If thou lovest him, thou must make his dreams thine own. What would ye, that he would give up his ambition to make thee happy? Haply it may be that he wouldst do it, but misery would be his lot. He wouldst look out beyond the horizon as each day passeth and wonder if he did err in remaining. Perhaps thou hast deceived thine own self, Laura." Laura then looked puzzled and tilted her head as she looked at her mother and asked, "What meanest thou?" Lydia smiled and interlocked the fingers of both hands and paced away from the table toward the window. "It is Josiah Smith!" Laura looked more confused than ever and queried, "Josiah Smith? I know no Josiah Smith!" Lydia continued smiling and said, "I didst love Josiah Smith. There wast no man who couldst have mine heart, but he, or so I didst think. Young hearts stay not young, Dear Laura. As we both groweth older, he nor I wast the same people we had been. We parted, and I wast certain I should remain a maiden all my days. Thy father and I didst meet much later. So, perhaps Judah is thy Josiah." Laura paced the room and quietly replied, "I know not." Lydia came over to her and lovingly placed her hands on her shoulders and said, "Time. Thou shalt know in time." Laura looked at her and said, "He doth frighten me, Mother!" A worried look now crossed Lydia's face as she enquired, "He frighteneth thee? Why?" Laura paced with an exasperated look on her face that said she didn't quite know how to answer. Then suddenly, it came. "Anger. He is beset with anger. I canst not recall the last smile I hath seen on him. We rideth from the north in the carriage. The wheel on the carriage didst break. Judah sought to mend it, but was unable and utter cursings. Dost thou remember the kind gentleman that was at the pub?" Lydia thought for a moment and said, "The one named Amadeus Collins?" Laura nodded as her frown continued, "He didst venture by as Judah sought to mend the wheel. In minutes he did mend the wheel and Judah wast not at all thankful. Hatred! Yes, his face did bear hatred toward Amadeus Collins. As we rideth back to the village, I canst not be certain, because of the blowing of the wind as we did ride. But I am almost of a certainty that I heareth him say he wouldst kill Amadeus. Lydia's mouth parts in a horrified look as slow dramatic music groans out.

(Place Commercials Here)

Camera opens on a pendulum clock sitting on a mantle. The pendulum rocks back and forth. A door is heard opening and Brutus was shaken back to reality as he turned to see who was entering. Amadeus came into the office with Desmond. Desmond was cradling his arm. "Is something amiss?" Amadeus led Desmond over to a chair and sat him down. He then replied, "A crate didst fall from the deck of one the ships." Brutus knelt beside Desmond with great concern and said, "Art thou alright, Darius? Doth it be broken?" Amadeus ripped the sleeve from the shirt as Desmond replied, "I don't think so." He carefully examined Desmond's arm and said, "It be not broken, but it shalt have a considerable bruising. We art missing a man and those who art laboring seek to make up the loss." Brutus frowned and asked, "Who didst not report?" Amadeus did not look up from his tending of Desmond's arm and replied, "Judah Zachary." Brutus and Desmond exchanged hurried glances at the mention of Judah's name. "Again he doth disrupt the work! The time hath come to release him from his duties." Amadeus said with great annoyance. This time Desmond and Brutus exchange horrified looks as they realize such a move would only seek to further fuel Judah's animosity. The door opens and Judah enters. "The quartermaster saith thou dost wish to see me." Judah said looking nervously at the three men. Amadeus paused only a brief moment and then looked back at Desmond and asked, "If thou canst not continue it is understood." Desmond looked at his arm and replied, "No, I shall be able to continue." Amadeus smiled and said, "Good. Now, Judah..." Brutus suddenly interrupted and said, "Amadeus. I must see thee in the storeroom before thou dost proceed." Amadeus gave him a confused look as he wondered what was so important it could not wait. Brutus did not wait for a reply but went on into the storeroom. Amadeus looked at Judah and Desmond and said "Tarry here till I return." He then also entered the storeroom and closed the door. Desmond looked at Judah, taking in the man he did not know at all, and yet, knew so well. "So you're Judah Zachary?" Desmond asked. Judah looked back at him and said, "Yes. So I suppose they wilt dismiss me?" Desmond then replied, "They hath made no mention of it. How long hast thou lived in Collinsport?" Judah then said, "Since my birth." Desmond extended his hand and said, "I am Darius Collins." Judah looked surprised and said, "I didst think I knew all that were named Collins!" Desmond then replied, I have only recently come to these shores. I am the nephew of Isaac Collins. My father remaineth in the Old Country. I hath come to survey all that my uncle hath done. He departed England before my birth. I have only now come to know him." Judah looked away and snidely replied, He is master all that he doth survey. That is certain!" Desmond did not reply to his curtness. Suddenly the storeroom door opened and Brutus and Amadeus emerged. Desmond stood and Brutus said, "Come Darius, I will accompany thee." Desmond looked at Judah and said, "It was a pleasure meeting thee." Judah with no trace of sincerity replied, "Likewise." Brutus and Desmond exit the office closing the door behind them. Amadeus then stepped behind his desk and sat down. He looked up at Judah and said, "I will not ask why thou hast arrived at this late hour. I know thou wast out late with thy broken carriage. I trust that thou didst deliver thine lady friend home safely?" Judah then replied, "I did indeed." Amadeus paused for a moment and then said, "There is no more to be said about the matter, thou mayest report to thy post." Judah stood speechless for a moment, and then turned and left. Amadeus took the quill pen from the blotter and prepared to write. He looked up momentarily at the closed door and said, "Thou art welcome." (Transition music rises.)

Brutus and Desmond stand by a wooden shack. "I shudder to think what will happen if Amadeus doth release Judah from his position." Desmond said looking at Brutus with great concern. Brutus sighed and replied, "I feel certain I did persuade him to delay and give unto Judah another chance." Desmond then said, "For all we know, that could be the last straw that drove Judah to practicing the Black Arts." Brutus looked at him curiously and said, "last straw? Yet another quaint expression from thy time, I suppose? I gather what thou meanest thou. Yes, if Amadeus should dismiss him he wouldst have considerable time to learn. From my childhood I hath heard mine mother say, 'Idle hands art the Devil's workshop.' Now that saying hath great meaning to me. We must insure that he doth nothing more to jeopardize his place here, but we canst not be with him night and day. I know that he doth have one friend who is of good character, one Jedediah Thorne, but I know not if it be wise to seek his aid." Desmond nodded and said, "We cannot risk any suspicion. Too many questions may rise that we cannot answer." Brutus pondered a moment and said, "Amadeus saith Judah doth have one to whom he is pledged. If they spend much time together in the evening, and he is kept busy here during the day, perhaps he will not find the time to do evil." Desmond pursed his lips and said, "For now we can only hope that is truly what happens. (Stinging music plays out.)

(Place Commercials Here)

Stock footage of the moon over the horizon is shown as music rises. Scene switches to Samuel Dawson as he sits in his room at the inn. He is reading a book when a knock come s at he door. He lays the book down and rises. He opens the door to reveal Judah standing there. He allows Judah to enter and then closes the door. Once the door is closed he turns to Judah and growls out, "Thou fool!" Judah turned to him in surprise and said, "What troubleth thee?" Dawson came face to face to face with him and said, "All concerning thy life at this time must appear to be without incident! But no, thou dost tempt the fates by bringing attention to thyself." Judah looks at him in shock and responds, "I knoweth not what thou meanest!" Eyes bulging, Dawson then exclaimed, "I am not the fool thou mayest think, Judah Zachary! I hath heard how thou didst dally about when thou shouldst be at thy work. How thy absence did cause one to be injured! It cometh as a shock to me that thou didst not forfeit thy position! No one should see anything strange about thy life at this time!" Judah then defensively recoiled declaring. "Hadst thou not demanded that I find Jedediah and resume the friendship which we had, I should have been to bed early enough to rise, instead of sleeping past the appointed time!" Dawson's disgust gave way to surprised look of delight. "So, it is done?" Judah then replied, "It is done, but I know not why it is a thing of such urgency." Dawson coolly replied, "Thou wilt know when the time cometh. Now, sit down Judah, I will tell thee what thou must do next." He grins hideously as transition music rises.

A haggard and disheveled Quentin Collins stumbles through the dark cavern with flashlight in one hand, coiled rope in the other. His clothes are torn and covered in dried blood. He ambles around turn after turn seeking to find the pit where he had left Willie. He finds the split in the tunnels and remembers that they used the tunnel on the right. He proceeds down the gradual incline until his flashlight reveals the edge of the pit. He half smiles and begins uncoiling the rope to feed down to Willie. "Sorry it took so long to get back, I ran into some trouble with the police. We'll have you out of there in a minute." He suddenly stops in mid thought and calls out, "Willie?" There is no reply. "Willie, did you hear me?" Hearing no reply this time, he hurriedly drops the rope and shines the flashlight down to see. One slow sustained note plays, followed by four more, then one sharp staccato note as the light reveals a quite empty pit. His mouth gapes in shock as camera fades.

Had this been an actual episode, the air date would have been June 28, 1971 


	63. Chapter 63

Episode 1287

Two centuries run concurrently on the great estate of Collinwood; for in the year 1677, two men from the present seeking to return to the year 1840, have found that they have somehow been transported to this time period instead. Meanwhile, in the year 1971, two others seek to gain entry into the great estate of Collinwood. But the mansion has been quarantined because of a deadly disease that spreads through its halls. On this night, Quentin Collins returns to a secret underground passage to rescue Willie Loomis, who has been trapped in a carefully concealed pit...

A haggard and disheveled Quentin Collins stumbles through the dark cavern with flashlight in one hand, coiled rope in the other. His clothes are torn and covered in dried blood. He ambles around turn after turn seeking to find the pit where he had left Willie. He finds the split in the tunnels and remembers that they used the tunnel on the right. He proceeds down the gradual incline until his flashlight reveals the edge of the pit. He half smiles and begins uncoiling the rope to feed down to Willie. "Sorry it took so long to get back, I ran into some trouble with the police. We'll have you out of there in a minute." He suddenly stops in mid thought and calls out, "Willie?" There is no reply. "Willie, did you hear me?" Hearing no reply this time, he hurriedly drops the rope and shines the flashlight down to see. One slow sustained note plays, followed by four more, then one sharp staccato note as the light reveals a quite empty pit. His mouth gapes in shock as camera fades.

(Place Commercials Here)

Scene opens in a dark corridor in the basement of the Collinwood mansion. Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman each carry candles. They approach a door at the end of a corridor. "Look Barnabas! A key has been left in the lock." Julia said with a look of puzzlement. Barnabas looked at the key with equal surprise and replies, "How very curious. It isn't at all like Elizabeth to leave a key in the open like that. Do you suppose it was perhaps David and Hallie?" Julia continued looking curiously at the key and replied, "I suppose it's possible, but somehow I have a strange feeling they had nothing to do with it. They've been confined to the upstairs bedrooms quite ill with the plague. Most likely they're dead now." A look of anger fills Barnabas face as he threateningly utters, "Two more of those dear to me that I must avenge. He has destroyed so many!" Julia looked at him, understanding the pain he must feel. Barnabas then turned his attention once again to the locked door. Slowly he moves his hand toward the door knob. Taking the knob in one hand, he turns the key with the other. A click is heard as the lock disengages. He cautiously opens the door and then looks at Julia for a moment. Then he proceeds into the room. (Two dramatic notes sound as the light from his candle reveals a woman tied to a chair with a gag in her mouth. "Mrs. Johnson!" Julia cried out. Both of them rush over to her and as Barnabas began untying the ropes that held her, Julia removed the gag. "Dr. Hoffman! It's Carolyn's husband! Trevor. He's gone mad! Mrs. Johnson looked at the strange old man and then at Julia as if to ask who this was. "It's Barnabas, Mrs. Johnson. He has contracted a rare disease that is causing him to age rapidly." Julia said, thinking quickly of a way to explain before the prying questions began. "Oh my, I'm so sorry Mr. Collins!" she said looking at him in disbelief. Hoping to change the subject quickly, he said, "You mentioned Trevor Halliburton and his strange behavior." Unable to completely dismiss what she was seeing, you replied, "He asked me to show him the way to the wine cellar, and when we got there, he said thank you, and then pulled a gun on me! He poked that gun in my back and brought me here. I felt a hard blow to my head, and when I came to, I found myself tied in that chair. He's lost his mind!" Barnabas looked at her and replied, "We know, Mrs. Johnson." Julia then said, "Yes! I remember now. Judah mentioned that he had locked Mrs. Johnson in the basement!" Mrs. Johnson looked at Julia and in shock asked, "Judah? Oh, that must have been the name of the other man!" Barnabas turned quickly back to her and said, "Other man? What other man?" Mrs. Johnson rubbed her sore wrists and said, "Another man, a very tall man! He came in here with a knife! He looked at me and then raised the knife high over his head! I looked up at him, and I just knew I was a goner. But he suddenly stopped! I looked up at him again, and I saw tears in his eyes, and then he screamed out so loud it made my ears hurt! He screamed out, 'NO!' and then he threw the knife over there. Then he turned and left the room. I was never so scared in all my life!" Julia then asked, "Can you describe this man, Mrs. Johnson?" Mrs. Johnson daudled about the small room and said, "As I said, He was really tall. Medium length wavy hair, and when I first saw him, he was hideous looking, and then, when he decided not to kill me his face changed! At first to somewhat handsome, and then to almost childlike as he left the room in tears." Barnabas had a knowing expression as he breathed the name, "Adam! Judah must be using him against his will." Mrs. Johnson then looked confused and asked, "Who is this Judah you keep talking about?" Barnabas and Julia exchange fleeting knowing expressions and then Barnabas says, "We will have to explain later, for now we must get you out of here! Come!" They file out of the dark room as camera fades and transition music rises.

Quentin continues about the deep cavern with the flashlight illuminating his way. "Willie!... Willie! Can you hear me?" he calls out watching and listening for some sign of Willie. (Thoughts heard aloud.) "Where could he be? I left him in that pit. It's too deep to climb out of! It doesn't make sense! How could he get out of there without help? There's no possible way he could have climbed out of there! There was no sign of dirt or soil disturbed. There would have been scuffs in the dirt when he climbed up!" Suddenly his face registered surprise, as if he had just realized something. He turned his flashlight back in the direction from which he had just come. He paused for a moment and then retraced his steps. He works his way back to the edge of the pit and shines the flashlight down in the pit once more. He saw four steep walls that no man could scale without mountain climbing equipment. Willie had nothing like that when he fell. He shined the light around further. Nothing but the scattered skeletal remains of some other poor souls who had apparently stumbled into this trap many long years ago was to be found. Nothing more! Quentin stood up with a look of exasperation and his thoughts are heard aloud again. "Let me see if there's some disturbed earth I might have missed before." He shone the light around the edge of the pit again, still finding no scuff marks. "The light shone on a small, very old piece of wood. Curiously, he picked it up and examined it. Etched into the wood, seemingly with a nail, was short rhyme. "The embrace of a loved one is pleasant, it is so. But salvation can be found in the arms of thy foe." Quentin shook his head in confusion at the nonsense and then with a look of resignation tossed the board into the pit and turned to go back the way he had come. (Sad music moans out as camera fades.)

Scene opens on an exterior view of Collinwood at night. Next we see a darkened room. A door on the far wall suddenly opens and light spills into the room. Barnabas, Julia, and Mrs. Johnson enter and look around. Mrs. Johnson suddenly asks, "What is it you're looking for?" Barnabas continued looking about the room as he replies, "I don't know, Mrs. Johnson. We're looking for anything that can help us defeat Trevor Halliburton." Mrs. Johnson then said, "And you think that's why he asked me where the wine cellar was?" Julia then replies, "No Mrs. Johnson, I'm sure his asking about the wine cellar was nothing more than a ploy to lead you down here so he could capture you, just as he did." Barnabas looked among the wine bottles finding nothing of any use to them. "He has the entire house under siege! We must find a place where he cannot find us while we seek a way to destroy him!" Barnabas sighed and said, "Well, there is nothing here of any help to us, perhaps we can..." Suddenly they are all taken in shock at a creaking sound on the far wall. A wine rack built into the wall begins to open in small increments. All three stare wide eyed at the sight. Not knowing what or who to expect, Barnabas slowly raises the silver end of the wolf head cane to strike whoever was about to invade the room. The rack is now open wide enough for a man to enter. It stops moving. "Barnabas' eyes now widen as he is preparing to strike. (Three dramatic notes sound.)

(Place Commercials Here)

Barnabas stands poised ready to strike with his cane, the unknown intruder. "Barnabas! No!" Julia cried out. Barnabas stopped the downward motion of the cane just short of striking Willie Loomis who now appeared in the newly discovered entrance. "Willie! What are YOU doing here?" Willie seemed equally surprised to have stumbled upon the three of them in this unlikely part of the house and replies, "I remembahed ya tellin' me about the tunnel at the bottom ah Widow's Hill that came out heah in the wine cellah, so Quentin an me decided to try to get in to help ya." Barnabas looked expectantly at the opening expecting Quentin also to appear. When he did not, Barnabas looked questioningly and asked, "Where IS Quentin?" Willie ran his hand thru his hair and said, "I dunno, he went back to the Old House to find a flashlight an rope when I fell inta the pit. I waited for him to come back and he nevah did." Barnabas then asked, "You fell into a pit?" Willie then continued, "Yeah, it was covahed ovah and I fell through. When Quentin couldn't find nuthin long enough to get me out with, he left his lantun with me and went back to get a rope." Julia stepped closer and asked, "But Willie, if he never returned, how were you able to escape?" Willie looked back and forth at all three of them and said, "It was wid. I was sittin' in the bottom ah that pit just lookin' at the walls an' the bones of all the people that have fell in theah an died. I figuahed I was gonna be one of 'em. I saw this boad that somebody scratched some wuds in. It said that salvation could be found in the ahms of ya foe." Barnabas looked baffled at this and listened for Willie to continue. "Well I just sit theah thinkin how dumb that was. Then I saw this hole in one of the walls. It was too little to reach into, so I picked up the ahm bone from one the skeletons down theah. I stuck it inta the hole an this secret doah opened and they was this staihcase that led up outta the pit to that cave out theah." He said indicating behind the wine rack. Mrs. Johnson stood looking stunned and said, "Well I thought I knew all the legends about Collinwood, but I sure never heard about any tunnel under Widow's Hill!" Barnabas then turned to Willie and said, "Willie, the house is not safe. I want you to take Julia and Mrs. Johnson out of here. You need to see that they are taken to the Collinsport hospital. They are in desperate need of treatment for a deadly disease." Julia immediately protested saying, "I won't leave you here alone to face Judah Zachary!" Barnabas then replied, "But you must, Julia. I will not live much longer. There is no reason why you and Mrs. Johnson should die as well!" Mrs. Johnson then looked at Barnabas and said, "You say this disease spread all through the house, but except for that blow to my head, I've never felt better! If any of us need a doctor, it's you! I'll tell you right now, I won't take one step through that door unless you go too!" Barnabas' eyes lowered as he realized they both would not budge unless he indeed went with them. "I suppose you're right. Perhaps if the doctors can arrest this condition I will be in a better position to fight Judah. Come, let us go." The four of them entered the dark cavern and Barnabas closed the rack behind them. (Music rolls out.)

Trevor Halliburton drags Selena along with him in an attic room. "You may as well come out, Collins! I have your beloved Selena with me! If you value her life, you'll come out and surrender!" Selena looked at him with hatred and then turned calling out into the air, "Don't listen to him, Barnabas! He won't let me go if you surrender; he'll still kill me anyway!" Trevor turned in a rage and slapped her. The force from his slap caused her to fall to the dusty old floor. She looked up at him once again with utter hatred and screamed out, "You DEMON!" Trevor simply threw his head back and laughed and exclaimed, "Why thank you, My Dear!" Then his face changed in an instant to fury as he reached down and roughly grabbed her arm once again pulled her to her feet, dragging her along as he continued searching the dark attic corridors. "I mean what I say, Collins!" He then mockingly chides Selena saying, "Isn't his devotion touching, my dear? He has abandoned you! When push came to shove, he decided to save his own neck!" A door at the end of the attic opened. Trevor quickly pulled the pistol out of his waistband and pointed it. As it swung wide open, he sees it is only Adam. "In disappointment, he returns the gun to his waistband. "Have you searched the entire West wing?" he asked Adam. "Yes. He is nowhere in the West wing." Adam's replied. With a look of exasperation he declares, "He has to be in this house somewhere! He no longer has his vampire powers, so he can't just vanish!" Adam and Selena both looked at Trevor in disbelief. "Oh, so you mean the fact that Barnabas Collins was once a vampire somehow escaped you both? How else could he look just like a man that lived nearly 200 years ago? I've been away from the other for too long! Adam! Take her back to Barnabas' drawing room and tie her up till I return there. I must check in on the others." Roughly he slung her at him. "I will be back to deal with you shortly, my dear!" He then left through the door Adam had entered through. Selena looked up at Adam and said, "Adam. You've got to help me escape. You see what an evil man he is?" Adam looked back at her piteously and said, "I know, but I can't let you go. If I do, he will kill Carolyn!" Selena looked into his eyes and said, "You're in love with her, aren't you?' Adam paused a moment and then replied, "Yes." Selena then said, "Don't you realize that nothing you do will stop him from killing her? You'll do everything he orders you to do to save her life, and when everyone else is out of the way, he will kill her too! We have to fight back, Adam! It's the only way to save her and everyone else!" Adam looked at her, and something inside him told him she was telling the truth. He searched his heart trying to find a way he could indeed help fight this wicked man. His soul wrestled with his reasoning. Everything in his expression said she was winning him over. Then suddenly a fearful look overtook him again. "No! As long as she stays alive there is hope that I can free her, but if he kills her... No! I won't listen to you! You're trying to trick me! Go!" He grabs her by the arm and pushes her toward the door. "I won't risk Carolyn's life!" He then shoves her through the doorway then follows her out, closing the door behind him. (Camera focuses on the closed door, and then fades as sad music plays out.)

(Place Commercials Here)

A dark cavern is seen as camera fades in. A light appears from around a corner. The sounds of footsteps are heard and a shadow crosses over the doorway. Willie Loomis leads the way through the dark musty passageway. "How much further is it to the outside, Willie?" Julia asked. "Oh, it's still a long way, we jus got stahted. It'll take a long time to get to the outside." Willie replied. "Well I hope you're wrong because I get claustrophobia in tight dark places like this." Mrs. Johnson echoed through out the passageway. Julia squinted as she looked trying to find a light at the end of the tunnel despite what Willie had said. She then said, "It's terribly damp and musty down here too. In your condition, Barnabas, this could make you quite ill." No reply is heard. Julia's eyes widen. "Barnabas?" she called out hoping maybe he just hadn't heard. "Willie, shine the lantern behind us!" she said with urgency. He was not there. Willie then said, "We betta go back an see if he's hut!" Julia's eyes dropped as she quietly said, "He isn't hurt." Scene switches back to the wine cellar. Camera ever so slowly pulls in on the closed secret doorway. A large timber is now wedged into the floor and against the rack to insure it cannot be opened. One slow sustained note plays, followed by four more, then one sharp staccato note as the camera fades to black.

Barnabas Collins.  
JONATHAN FRID

Julia Hoffman.  
GRAYSON HALL

Willie Loomis.  
JOHN KARLEN

Quentin Collins.  
DAVID SELBY

Mrs. Johnson.  
CLARICE BLACKBURN

Adam.  
ROBERT RODAN

Selena Parker.  
KATE JACKSON

Trevor Halliburton/Judah Zachary.  
KEITH PRENTICE

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Scenic Design SY TOMASHOFF

Music Supervisor SYBIL WEINBERGER

Costume Design MOSTOLLER

Make up VINCENT LOSCALZO

Associate Producer KEN McEWEN

Assistant to the producer HARRIET ROHR

Unit Manager PATRICK PLEVEN

Technical Director J.J. LUPATKIN

Lighting Director MEL HANDELSMAN

Audio FRANK BAILEY HENRY PLIMACK

Sound Effects ED BLAINEY

Video RUDY PICCIRILLO ROSS SKIPPER

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer

Had this been an actual episode, the air date would have been June 29, 1971. 


	64. Chapter 64

Episode 1288

Collinwood in the year, 1971; Hatred knows no limit for Judah Zachary. A dark and foreboding evil has befallen all who live in the great mansion, for this man, in spirit form, has possessed one who lives at Collinwood, and seeks to exact his revenge on the descendants of a man who did him harm in centuries past. A deadly plague has caused the house to fall under quarantine. A plot devised by the evil Judah, to insure the family could not receive outside help in ridding themselves of the terror he has brought. On this night, another of the terrors he has brought upon the house is being relived again...

(Dream music sequence is heard.) Roger Collins sits bound and slumped over in the wheelchair in which he is confined. He moans as he is in the throes of a dream. "What do you mean? You must tell me! What do you mean? Please tell me!" Elizabeth Stoddard and Carolyn Stoddard Halliburton are stirred from their own slumbers by his moaning. Suddenly he snaps awake still yelling out, "What do you mean, 'The child is dead?" Carolyn looks both piteously at him and her eyes fall in remorse. Elizabeth looks at him also showing concern. Realizing he is now awake, he looks alternately at his sister and nephew with bewilderment. "What is the meaning of this ridiculous dream that comes night after night? It doesn't make anymore sense now than the first time I had it!" he said in exasperation. Carolyn looks at him and says, "It must have something to do with David, Uncle Roger. He was your child, and now he is..." Tears now well up in her eyes as she struggles to finish her sentence. "Dead." She now breaks down sobbing. A sorrowful look comes over Roger's face as he is reminded of the death of his son. His head lowers as he sorrowfully says, "I never was a proper father for David, and now I'll never get the chance to make it up to him. But it con't be about David. The dream began while he was still well. It must be something else!" Liz looked at Roger with deep sympathy. Roger slowly looked up at his sister and pleadingly asked, "What can it mean?" Suddenly a voice is heard. "Yes Mrs. Stoddard. Tell your poor brother the secret you've kept from him for so long!" Roger looks toward the door seeing the smug grinning face of Trevor Halliburton. A look of terror crosses Liz's face as three dramatic notes sound.

(Place Commercials Here)

(Two dramatic notes sound) "Go ahead; tell him your deep dark secret! Tell him about the child you kept from him!" Liz glared in horror as Roger looked at her with great questioning. Carolyn also looked at her expectantly. Realizing she could hide it no longer, she stammered as she spoke, "It's true Roger." Roger looked at her with urgency waiting for her to continue. "It all happened so very long ago, Roger. Father was still alive. You were away at school. You came home one holiday weekend. You had too much to drink, and there was a young girl also here visiting her uncle. The two of you took to each other; you both had too much to drink. You returned to school and a few weeks later we learned the girl was pregnant. Father was furious and decided to pay the girl to leave with her child after it was born, but she died giving birth to the child. So father had me take the child to Richard Garner to arrange for its care." Roger's eyes begin to slowly widen as realization began to come. "Yes Roger. The girl was Hanscomb's niece, Betty... and the child... was Vicki." Roger sits in utter shock at the revelation. He can hardly speak, but manages to look into Liz's eyes with a look that said, "Why didn't you tell me?" Liz struggled for a moment and then continued, "It was all Father's idea. I tried to get him to reconsider, but he wouldn't hear of it. He was concerned about the Collin's name and the stubborn Collins pride. About the reputation and how it would look. So I did as he asked, and I swore to myself that one day, I would bring her back. After you and David returned to Collinwood, he needed a governess, and I had learned that Vicki was teaching at the foundling home, so I decided that fate had arranged the circumstances so that I could do it. So I sent for her." Roger looked at his sister in shock at the revelation, hardly believing his ears. "She was here for months, Liz! Why didn't you say something?" he asked in earnest. Liz looked downward in shame, and said, "I was waiting for what I thought would be the perfect moment. Do you remember when Vicki was to be married to Jeff Clark, and you were going to give her away?" Roger replied, "Yes, I remember." Liz continued, I was going to tell you that night before the ceremony, but then Jeff ran away to the cemetery, and you followed, and the wedding didn't take place. Then you were away when the two of them suddenly decided to be married right away. After that, she was taken from us. From that point on I didn't have the heart to tell you." Roger looked at her and said, "But I don't understand how that is connected to this absurd dream where the nurse keeps saying the child is dead!" Liz looked curiously at him and said, "I don't understand that either. You weren't even there when those words were spoken. You were away at school." Carolyn, who had been sitting totally speechless the whole time, finally speaks, "Why would the nurse say the child was dead? Vicki didn't die!" Liz through her tears replied, "Those words were spoken by the nurse to Hanscomb. They never let him know the baby survived." Trevor now smirkingly paces between the three of them and says, "So the noble and upright Collinses have deep dark skeletons buried in the closets. Yet they feel qualified to pass judgment on others!" With her eyes bulged in fury, Carolyn yells out at Trevor, "Why don't you shut up, you...monster! He just discovered he's lost not only one child, but two!" Trevor then in great anger comes face to face with her and says, "At least he had children to lose! I didn't even have that, thanks to Amadeus Collins! He took the woman that was pledged to be mine. He gave her children that should have been mine, and then ultimately, he took the very life that was mine, so spare me your moralizing blubbering! You've had everything you ever wanted! You can't even begin to know what it means to lose everything! But you will! Very soon... YOU WILL! In anger, Halliburton exits the room slamming the door behind him. Liz, Carolyn, and Roger all exchange troubled looks as music fades out.

Scene opens on the foyer of Collinwood. Three successive knocks are heard on the front door. Trevor Halliburton emerges onto the second floor landing. His face bears an incredulous scowl as he wonders who in their right mind would be seeking entry into this house. Three more knocks come as he descends the stairs. Suspiciously, he approaches the doors. He hesitates a moment, and then turns on his most gregarious façade, and then opens the door. "Hello?" Trevor said as he faced the man standing in the doorway. The man gave an acknowledging nod and said, "I don't believe I've met you, Sir." Trevor looked at the man and then at deputy who stood a few paces away facing away. "I'm Trevor Halliburton, Carolyn's husband." The man then smiled and gave another nod and said, "My name is Thaddeus Simpson. Dr. Thaddeus Simpson." Trevor looked slightly disturbed and asked, "Doctor?" The man removed his hat and said, "Mr. Halliburton, I was here a few weeks ago. It was my visit, and the results from the cultures I took while I was here that resulted in the quarantine that has been imposed here." Trevor nodded and said, "Ah yes, I remember the ladies mentioning you now. But I don't understand. Aren't you afraid of being infected with the disease that's running rampant here?" The doctor then smiled and said, "Not at all, Mr. Halliburton! You see, I have come with the cure!" Trevor's face goes white as five ascending dramatic notes sound.

(Place Commercials Here)

Two dramatic notes sound and softly fade as a wide eyed Trevor repeats the doctor's last words in question form, "The cure?" Dr. Simpson then replied, "Yes, you see, I was infected with the malady during my brief visit here. I too have been secluded from the public... until now, that is. We have a serum ready to inoculate everyone with that will hopefully reverse the effects of this disease and restore everyone back to their normal healthy selves within a matter of a few short weeks. I'd like to get started right away. The sheriff has already cleared it with the local authorities. May I come in Mr. Halliburton?" Judah realized Trevor would look very suspicious if he did not welcome the doctor inside. So he feigns excitement about the doctor's arrival. "Oh yes, please do, and please pardon my moment of daftness. I haven't felt at all well lately. I wasn't thinking very clearly." The doctor hung his hat up in the vestibule and entered the foyer saying, "That's quite understandable, Mr. Halliburton. If we can go into this room here, I'll start my examinations with you." The doctor proceeded on into the drawing room as a look of great worry and hesitance show on Trevor's face. Transition music rises as camera fades.

Scene returns to the West wing room where Roger is oddly quiet. Liz looks at him and says, "Roger, what are you thinking? You mustn't hold it inside. Please!" Carolyn also looks at him and says, "You know we both love you, Uncle Roger. It won't do any good to bottle everything up." Roger looked up slowly at both of them and said, "I was just remembering reading the old writings about Amadeus, Judah Zachary, and the witch trial. I remember laughing at it and thinking what a lot of utter morons our early ancestors were for believing in such foolishness. Now all I can think of is what a fool I've been. The supernatural has presented itself in this house on countless occasions, and all I could do was try to find rational explanations my mind could readily accept. I was willingly blind to the truth that was there staring us all in the face. Now the myth that I so wanted to believe was just that, is going to destroy us all. If I hadn't been so stubbornly blind, perhaps we may have found a way to avoid all this tragedy that Judah Zachary has brought upon this house." Carolyn's eyes lowered as she said, "If anyone is to blame, Uncle Roger, it's me. I brought him into the house to begin with. I don't know how I could have been so completely taken in by him. (Her head drops as she bursts into tears.) Liz coughed and then said, "It won't do any good for either of you to blame yourselves for what has happened. We were all taken in by his charm. Selena also said that Trevor is not to blame for his actions. This Judah Zachary has so absorbed him that he is powerless to resist. How often have we all scoffed at the tales Barnabas and Julia tried to convince us of, and we couldn't believe them?" Carolyn now looked up through tear stained eyes with a look of hatred and said, "I hope they ALL die! They deserve it after what they've done! I want to see it with my own eyes when they get what they deserve! Monsters!" Liz looks at her in total shock and says, "What on earth, Carolyn? Perhaps you should rest. You're not being rational!" A cold hard look comes over Carolyn's face as she says, "No! I'll tell you just how devoted dear Cousin Barnabas is! I'll tell you the whole truth about our dear cousin from England..."

Trevor Halliburton buttons up his shirt in the drawing room as Dr. Simpson shakes his head in disbelief. "What's the matter, Doctor?" he asked, seeing the disturbed look on the doctor's face. "It's incredible. Truly incredible!" Judah squirmed inside Trevor, as he just had to know what the doctor meant. "I don't understand what you mean, doctor." He said with impatience. The doctor finished closing his bag and looked at Trevor and said, "You've been confined in this house throughout the entire quarantine period, and though you say you haven't felt well, you show not one symptom of this disease! No swollen lymph glands, no latent evidence of fever, no apparent weight loss by the fit of your clothing. It's almost as if you have a natural immunity to the disease. I must see the remaining family members. Are any of the others as apparently healthy as you are, Mr. Halliburton?" Trevor turned away nervously and said, "Well, uh... no. I don't understand it myself. You're right of course, that I haven't suffered the symptoms you described. But I have had terrible fatigue and absent mindedness. Are you sure there is no connection, Doctor?" Doctor Simpson then turned looking Trevor in the eye and said, "I couldn't be MORE sure. While the symptoms you describe may accompany the others, they alone would not constitute having the disease itself. By its very nature, this disease is a severe infection of the lymphatic system. Your resistive qualities are utterly remarkable. I'd like the opportunity once this quarantine is over to run some tests if you wouldn't mind. The results might well lead to some beneficial research that would advance modern medicine significantly." Trevor again paused nervously at this unwanted attention, but turned anyway and said, "Well sure, if there's something I can do of such lasting significance, I'd be more than happy to oblige." The doctor smiled and said, "Very good! Now, if you wouldn't mind taking me to the others, I'd like to get them on the way to recovery." Not letting the doctor see his uneasiness, he said, "Certainly. Come on upstairs, I'll show you where they are." (Low dramatic oboe sounds fade out.)

(Place Commercials Here)

Scene opens showing a wide eyed look of disbelief on Liz's face. "Barnabas, the same Barnabas that lived in the 1700's? Oh Carolyn, you con't be serious! Do you realize how absurd that sounds?" Roger looks up straight faced and said, "I believe her, Liz. I'm beginning to believe a lot of things I never thought I would. When Barnabas first came to Collinsport, the murderous attacks began in the village. We only saw him at night, and every time I tried to suggest meeting with him, he always had some excuse why he could only meet at night." Liz then retorted, "Carolyn, Roger, we have seen Barnabas during the day on countless occasions!" Carolyn then angrily replies, "Yes, after Doctor Julia Hoffman performed experiments to make it possible for him to walk in daylight. I know what I'm talking about because I'm one of those he victimized! He was responsible for Maggie Evans disappearance and he framed Willie Loomis to be blamed for it! He's evil, Mother! Why can't you see it?" Liz then paused and said, "It would seem he was also a victim of the curse. If Judah Zachary has lived through all these generations then he may have been responsible for what happened to Barnabas, if he is indeed the same one from the 18th century. Whenever Barnabas is engaging in all his mysterious research into the family, he has always been so secretive. Possibly because he knew if he told us what he knew, his arguments would only meet with our skepticism. I only know that the Barnabas Collins I know has always had this family's best interest at heart. Even when we wouldn't believe anything he had to say."

Trevor leads Dr. Simpson down the main bedroom hallway. He stops in front of David's bedroom and turns to the Dr. and says, "You'll find the children in here." Dr. Simpson nodded a kind of thank you nod and then places his hand on the door knob. He turns the knob and opens the door. He steps inside and immediately turns back in horror and says, "You didn't tell me they were already dead!" Trevor then gave an impish grin and said, "Oh yes, I did forget to mention that, didn't I? You'll have to forgive me that little oversight Doctor! I have much too pressing matters to discuss it with you now however." Suddenly without warning he gives Dr. Simpson a shove forcing him back into the bedroom. He then quickly seizes the door and closes it, locking Dr. Simpson inside. From inside the room, the furious pounding by Dr. Simpson on the door is heard. "You're mad! Let me out of here this instant! Let me out. He continues demanding to be let out as Trevor bursts into insane laughter as three dramatic notes sound.

Elizabeth Stoddard.  
JOAN BENNETT

Roger Collins.  
LOUIS EDMONDS

Carolyn Stoddard Halliburton.  
NANCY BARRETT

Trevor Halliburton/Judah Zachary.  
KEITH PRENTICE

Dr. Simpson.  
ALFRED HINCKLEY

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Miss Scott's Fashions Courtesy of JUNIOR SOPHISTICATES

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Scenic Design SY TOMASHOFF

Music Supervisor SYBIL WEINBERGER

Costume Design MOSTOLLER

Make up VINCENT LOSCALZO

Associate Producer KEN McEWEN

Assistant to the producer HARRIET ROHR

Unit Manager PATRICK PLEVEN

Technical Director J.J. LUPATKIN

Lighting Director MEL HANDELSMAN

Audio FRANK BAILEY HENRY PLIMACK

Sound Effects ED BLAINEY

Video RUDY PICCIRILLO ROSS SKIPPER

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer

Had this been an actual episode, the air date would have been June 30, 1971 


	65. Chapter 65

Episode 1289

A ray of hope has come to Collinwood as a cure for the horrible plague that Judah Zachary imposed upon the house has arrived. (Camera shows the face of Dr. Simpson for an instant.) But the doctor has been confined in a locked room, unable to administer the first round of treatments as the possessed Trevor Halliburton now returns to an attic room to complete his unfinished business...

Camera opens on the inside of a closed attic door. The door opens, Trevor Halliburton rushes in with a determined look on his face. He comes to a second door and opens it. He starts to speak, but notices that no one is there. Looking about the room he calls out, "Adam, Selena, where are you?" He pauses for a moment but hears no reply. With a disgusted expression on his face, he moves forward through the stacked trunks, boxes, and assorted other items stashed away there. "I told him to stay right here. Where could he have gone?" Trevor said in frustration. He rounds a corner and is shocked at the sight he sees. Camera reveals an unconscious Adam, lying face down on the floor. (Two dramatic notes sound.) Trevor rushes over to Adam and kneels down. He shakes Adam, and calls out, "Adam, get up!" Adam moans and stirs for a moment, and then rises to a seated position and rubs the back of his head. Trevor notices him rubbing his head and demands, "What happened?" Looking dazed and confused, Adam then rose to his feet still rubbing his head and replied, "I don't know. I was standing here with Selena waiting for you to return and I felt somebody hit me from behind. That's the last thing I remember." An exasperated look crosses Trevor's face as he growls out the name that is foremost in his mind, "Barnabas Collins!" (Dramatic music rolls out.)

(Place Commercials Here)

Scene opens on a set of double doors. They open and Barnabas and Selena enter. "Where is this place, Barnabas?" Barnabas closed the door behind them and said, "It used to belong to a friend of mine; a doctor. It's the only place I could think of that Judah would never think of to look for you." Selena looked at him with a look of curiosity and replied, "You said it used to belong to a friend, where is he now?" Barnabas' eyes lowered as he said, "He's dead." Selena was saddened at the thought of his friend dying. It was really nice of him to leave you this house. Why didn't you move here when the Old House was destroyed? It could have saved you a lot of time and money remodeling the East wing of Collinwood!" Barnabas then said, "He didn't exactly leave the house to me. I simply administer his estate. We had hoped some relative or heir would appear for us to release it to, but none ever came." Selena looked at him and said, "You said we." Barnabas then nodded and said, "Yes, Julia Hoffman also co-administers the estate. She knew him even before I. We all worked together very closely just before his death. He was a brilliant man. If he were here, he could perhaps find a way to help reverse this aging process Judah has placed on me." Selena seemed amazed at his statements and quizzed, "Reverse your aging process? How could a mere man do such a thing?" Barnabas then said, "As I said before, he was a brilliant man. He helped me immeasurably to overcome an earlier illness that almost destroyed me?" Selena looked at him silently and swallowed hard, then pursed her lips a moment and asked, "Your vampirism?" (Two low dramatic notes sound.) Barnabas looked completely stunned at her statement and struggled to find something to say. He looked at her oddly and replied, "Vampirism, whatever gave you that odd notion?" Selena looked at Barnabas lovingly and approached him. She took his hands in hers and said, "It's alright Barnabas. I told you in the basement of the Old House that I knew everything. That wasn't exactly the truth. The woman that led me to Professor Stokes' house did tell me that you were from a past century. She didn't tell me how you managed to live from then until now. Judah was the one who told me what you were. He told Adam too." Barnabas' eyes dropped as he turned away from her in remorse that she had to learn of his origin. Selena sensed his discomfort and walked around to face him again. She looked lovingly into his eyes and said, "It's alright Barnabas. It doesn't change the way I feel about you." There is a long silent pause as they look into each others eyes. Then tenderly she says, "I love you, Barnabas." Her eyes pleaded with him to take her into his arms. The two meld into each other in an embrace. They kiss passionately as camera fades to black. (Transition music rises.)

Trevor Halliburton enters the main bedroom hallway and approaches the room where he locked Dr. Simpson. He fishes the key out of his jacket pocket and inserts it into the door. He opens it and a shocked and angry Dr. Simpson charges out of the room challenging him. "What is the meaning of this madness, Mr. Halliburton?" Trevor looks at him and says, "You're right, of course Doctor. I'm afraid I haven't been myself lately? The others have said I've been responsible for some very odd behavior as of late. Some of the things they say I've done have defy all reason, I'm afraid." Dr. Simpson looked at him with a strange uneasiness and then said, "So, now that you are obviously in full control of your sensibilities, if you don't mind, I should like to administer the first of the treatments to the remainder of the family." Trevor smiled and said, "Of course, Doctor, they are beyond that doorway at the end of the hall. They felt that if they were infected with something dreadful they should confine it to the remotest parts of the house. You'll find them on the first door on the left after you enter the second corridor." Dr. Simpson looked at him curiously and asked, "You don't plan to accompany me?" Trevor replied, "I'll be along in just a moment Doctor. I'm just going to get some aspirin and water for my headache. I won't be long." Dr. Simpson again looked at him strangely, but then nodded acknowledgement and turned toward the door Trevor had indicated earlier. Trevor entered his and Carolyn's room and closed the door. Dr. Simpson looked at the closed door with great puzzlement. After a brief pause, he moved toward the door at the end of the hall. As he opens the door he again turns to look at Trevor's closed door with great suspicion. He then turns and goes on in closing the door behind him. The scene cuts to Trevor's bedroom. He picks up Dr. Simpson's hat which he had brought from downstairs. He pulls the Devil's Mark amulet from his pocket and places it against the inner band of the hat and says, "Dr. Thaddeus Simpson... You will hear my voice, and you will respond... You will hear my words, and you shall obey!" Scene switches to Dr. Simpson walking down the dark corridor looking about in disbelief. His thoughts are heard aloud. "Why have they confined themselves to such an unsanitary location? Don't they realize such conditions may only further weaken their recuperative powers?" He reaches for the doorknob to the room where the family is confined. Just short of touching it, he freezes in his steps. The scene returns to Trevor still holding the amulet inside the band of the hat. "You will now turn and meet Trevor Halliburton where you left him. You will remember that you administered the drugs as you came to do. You will inform the sheriff that the serum is not having the intended effect and that the quarantine must continue! You will also not remember having been locked in the children's room. You will now come! Come!" Trevor's eyes are glazed with a look of pure evil. He then walks back to the bedroom door leaving the hat on the chest of drawers by the door. As he steps into the hall the door to the west wing opens and Dr. Simpson emerged. "Well now, how are the patients doing, good doctor?" Trevor asked as the Dr. approached. The doctor looked at him with great disappointment and said, "It's not good I'm afraid. The serum isn't having the same effect it had on me." Trevor looked disappointed and asked, "Well you did say a single injection wouldn't be sufficient didn't you? I seem to recall you saying a series of treatments would be required." The doctor looked at him and nodded agreement and said, "That's true, but within a half hour of the first treatment I received there was a significant reduction in the swelling of the lymph glands. I waited a full hour and there was no change in their condition. I'm afraid we may have to formulate a whole new compound. I must return to the lab immediately. Time is of the essence! I can't help wondering how they've managed to survive this long." Trevor feigned concern and said, "By all means, Doctor. I'll see you to the door." Dr. Simpson heads out leaving Trevor standing still long enough for the camera to catch his look of deep satisfaction. He reaches into the bedroom and gets the doctor's hat and places it behind his back. Camera fades and dramatic music rolls as he seeks to catch up with the doctor.

(Place Commercials Here)

Selena paces the floor of Dr. Lang's living room looking deeply concerned. Her thoughts are heard aloud by the viewer. "Why did Barnabas have to leave again? I'm so afraid harm will come to him. He wouldn't even tell me where he was going!" She walks to the front window and looks out as her thoughts continue, "I'm so afraid he'll try to return to Collinwood! He is no match for Judah! Especially in his present condition!" She turns away from the window looking worried and paced about the room nervously wringing her hands. She then stops and looks toward the ceiling and cries out, "Where are you, Barnabas? Where?" The scene cuts to the front porch of the Old House. Barnabas approaches the front door and takes a key from his pocket. Camera two reveals the drawing room inside the house. An exasperated Quentin paces in front of the fireplace. He hears the front door being tampered with and quickly grabs a poker from beside the fireplace. He raises it and treads toward the front doors carefully. The door is heard opening. Quentin now stands beside the desk in the drawing room. He swings back hard ready to strike whoever enters until he sees Barnabas. He breathes a sigh of relief and lowers the poker. "Barnabas!" he says looking to see if anyone is with him. "I am alone, Quentin." Quentin nods acknowledgement and says, "Barnabas, there's something you should know. Willie Loomis is missing. We tried to get into Collinwood through an old cave under Widow's Hill. Willie fell into a pit and..." "Willie is fine, Quentin." Barnabas interrupted. A look of dismay crossed Quentin's face as he looked at Barnabas waiting to hear more. Barnabas then asked, "So Willie has not returned here?" Quentin now resumed his look of concern as he says, "I don't understand." Barnabas turned and said, "Willie managed to escape from the pit through a hidden passage at the bottom of the pit. He was instructed to take Julia and Mrs. Johnson to the hospital for treatment. I suppose they are still there." Quentin then continued, "After I couldn't find Willie, I took the second passage and it led to big wood and metal shelf or cabinet that was supposed to open to the wine cellar, but the shelf wouldn't budge, so I came back here to try to think of another way to get in." Barnabas' eyes lowered as he said, "I secured the entrance after Willie took Julia and Mrs. Johnson out. They were hesitant to leave without me and I blocked it to prevent them from returning. You are not safe here, Quentin. I came here to make sure that Willie did not bring the others back here. Do you have the other key, Quentin?" Curiously, Quentin replied, "Yes, why?" "Good! We will leave here now. The door shall be securely locked so they cannot return here. I will give you direction how to get to a safe place that neither Judah Zachary or Trevor Halliburton know anything about!" Quentin cocked his head to one side and asked, "And just where are you going?" Barnabas looked at him and paused a brief moment, and then said, "I must return to Collinwood! Elizabeth, Roger and the rest are still in danger!" Quentin grabbed his jacket off the chair and grabbed the flashlight as well and then said, "Fine, let's go! But if you think I'm going to let you return to Collinwood alone..." Barnabas then interrupted, "Please Quentin! Selena is all alone! Someone should be there to..." This time it was Quentin who interrupted saying, "They are my family too, Barnabas! I'm just as concerned as you are about their safety! Selena is a big girl, I'm sure she can take care of herself. Besides, you already said Judah knows nothing about where she is." Barnabas sighed, realizing he was not going to convince Quentin to do as he asked. "Fine, let us go. It is almost nightfall." The two of them depart as camera fades and transition music rises.

Trevor and Dr. Simpson descend the stairs in the foyer at Collinwood. They walk to the door and Dr. Simpson pauses. He looks at Trevor and says, "I will try to return as soon as I can derive a new cure. This one came all the way from Atlanta. They may have to be involved in the substitute as well. It could be days before a new serum arrives. I only hope that isn't too late!" "As do I, good Doctor. You may want to consult the writings of Dr. Carlotta Minor. I understand she has written much on rare diseases." Dr. Simpson looked surprised and said, "I don't believe I've ever heard of Dr. Minor!" He then said, "I had no idea you were interested in the medical arts, Mr. Halliburton!" Trevor then smiled and said, "I had a choice of studying either medicine, or the law. I decided on the latter, I'm afraid!" Dr. Simpson then nodded saying, "I see. Well, good day to you, Mr. Halliburton." He then opened the door and prepared to depart. Trevor looks outside and does not see the deputy who was there before. "Where is the deputy?" He asked with a tone of concern. Dr. Simpson then said, "Oh, well we were so sure that the serum was the solution to the problem, so the local authorities lifted the quarantine." A look of horror crosses Trevor's face as he said, "You will inform them other wise won't you?" Dr. Simpson nosed, "Of course. He then looks puzzled and asks, "Why do I somehow get the feeling I'm forgetting something?" Trevor then says, "Ah, your hat, Doctor!" He craftily slips out of view cradling the hat out of sight and pretends to retrieve it from the hat rack. "Of course, thank you Mr. Halliburton." Dr. Simpson said with a smile. He places it on his head and departs. Trevor then closes the door as a look of great concern fills his face. (Dramatic music rolls out.)

(Place Commercials Here)

Trevor Halliburton paces nervously in front of the grandfather clock. It strikes 8 PM and the first chime startles him. He regains his composure and paces a few more steps. Adam emerges from the door under the stairway landing and says, "I've searched every inch of the house. I can't find Barnabas anywhere." Trevor then inquired, "And I suppose that goes for Julia Hoffman and Selena as well?" Adam then said, "They're not here." Trevor then turns away in anger and slams his hand down on the table and says, "There is a myriad of secret rooms and passages inside this house, Adam! But I don't suppose you know anything about them." Adam then replied, "I lived here secretly for a long time. I found the secret rooms and passages, and I searched them. They were not there. There's something else bothering you." Trevor began pacing again and said, "I said something strange to the doctor that was here. I have no idea why I said it." Adam cocked his head and asked, "What did you say?" Trevor turned and replied, "I told him to read some doctor's works. I don't even remember what the doctor's name was now. The sheriff also removed the officers that were guarding the house." Adam then let a grin slip out as he said, "So you're losing control." Trevor turned angrily and pointed a finger in Adam's face and declared, "Don't you go getting any ideas about trying to sneak Carolyn out here again, Adam! I still have every one of my powers! She would be dead before you could reach the front gate! I want you to stand guard at that door until the deputies' return! The door is to remain locked and don't let anybody in. If the persist... KILL THEM!" He storms off in the direction of the study leaving Adam looking shocked. (Three sets of three dramatic notes sound, followed by one sharp sustained note.)

Barnabas Collins.  
JONATHAN FRID

Quentin Collins.  
DAVID SELBY

Adam.  
ROBERT RODAN

Selena Parker.  
KATE JACKSON

Trevor Halliburton/Judah Zachary.  
KEITH PRENTICE

Dr. Simpson.  
ALFRED HINCKLEY

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Scenic Design SY TOMASHOFF

Music Supervisor SYBIL WEINBERGER

Costume Design MOSTOLLER

Make up VINCENT LOSCALZO

Associate Producer KEN McEWEN

Assistant to the producer HARRIET ROHR

Unit Manager PATRICK PLEVEN

Technical Director J.J. LUPATKIN

Lighting Director MEL HANDELSMAN

Audio FRANK BAILEY HENRY PLIMACK

Sound Effects ED BLAINEY

Video RUDY PICCIRILLO ROSS SKIPPER

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer

Had this been an actual episode, the air date would have been July 1, 1971 


	66. Chapter 66

Episode 1290

Collinwood faces its greatest danger ever. Those who live in the great house are beset with horrible nightmares that are taking their toll on the family's mental and emotional faculties. A horrible ancient disease has also been introduced to house by the evil Judah Zachary. It has already claimed the lives of three, and threatens to spread throughout the remainder of the mansion, and on this night, a doctor has sought to administer a curative compound to those that remain. His efforts were thwarted by the cruel warlock when he was placed under a spell that caused him to believe he had treated his patients without success. But now, great questions have arisen, questions that could lead to either a cure, or even greater mysteries...

(Camera focuses on a sign that reads: Collinsport Hospital.) Dr. Simpson enters a lab in the Collinsport hospital and places his bag on a counter. He switches on the lights and sits down in a chair and looks exasperated at all that has occurred. He sits there for a moment pondering all that had occurred earlier. "Why didn't they respond to the treatment? All the tests showed we had the right serum! It just doesn't make sense!" A thought seems to occur to him and he rises quickly and goes over to his bag on the counter. As he does, the lab door opens. He looks up seeing Julia Hoffman in the doorway. "He looks at her for a moment as if he recognizes her, but cannot think of her name. "Dr..." He said almost as a question. Julia walked over to him and said, "Dr. Julia Hoffman." As if a light had just came on, he said, "Ah yes. How can I help you Dr.?" Her eyes narrow slightly as she says, "I was told that you are in charge of formulating the inoculations for the Bubonic plague at Collinwood." Dr. Simpson looked at her and replied, "Yes, that's right. Why do you ask?" She then asked, "How long will it be before the compound will be ready to administer?" Dr. Simpson looked at her cautiously and asked, "Just what is your interest in this matter, Dr. Hoffman?" Julia thought quickly and said, "I am the family's primary physician." Dr. Simpson paused, looking at her thoughtfully and said, "It seems strange they never mentioned that when I examining the children there a few weeks ago." Julia again had to grope for a reply. "I also happen to be in charge of Wyndcliff Hospital & Sanitarium. I was away that afternoon when the children became ill." He nodded and said, "I see." Julia then again asked, "So do you know when the compound will be ready?" Dr. Simpson then said, "No, I don't know yet. After the first serum failed I..." "First serum?" Julia interrupted. "Dr. Simpson turned to her and said, "Why yes. I just returned from Collinwood." Julia's eyes bug as three dramatic notes sound.

(Place Commercials Here)

(Two dramatic notes sound.) "You just came from Collinwood?" Julia asked incredulously. Dr. Simpson gave her curious look and replied, "Why yes, what's so strange about that?" Julia didn't bother to respond, but asked, "Doctor, would you mind telling me about your visit? Please tell me exactly what happened during your visit." Dr. Simpson was still stunned by her odd behavior, but proceeded to explain anyway, "There's really not much to tell. I went out to the estate. I found three of the patients dead, and the others in various stages declining health. I administered the vaccines and waited to see the results. When they didn't respond, I came back to get started on formulating a new compound." Julia looked at him for a moment and said, "That's not possible Doctor! I have been confined to that house myself throughout the entire quarantine. I myself have only left there. I would have seen you?" Dr. Simpson looked at her in disbelief and said, "Now look Doctor. I am doing you the courtesy as the family's physician of advising you of what I did. I'm not used to having my word or my sanity called into question!" Julia then asked, "Did you see me there, Dr. Simpson?" He looked at her and said, "No Doctor, I did not." So you did not inoculate me against the disease! Inoculate me now!" Dr. Simpson looked at her in disbelief and said, "Haven't you been listening to me, Dr. Hoffman? The compound is ineffective!" Dryly she said, "Humor me, Doctor. Please give me an injection of the serum. If I don't have the disease, no harm will come from it." The doctor looked at her curiously, but went to his bag and removed the contents. A look of utter shock crosses his face. "Incredible!" he exclaimed. Julia walked over and asked, "What is it, Doctor?" He turned to her holding the bottle in his hand with his mouth gaping. "I distinctly recall administering the treatments! Look! The bottle is still completely full!" he said in utter dismay. Quickly he turned back to the bag and withdrew some glass slides. "I also took cultures from each of the patients! The slides are all unused! This makes no sense! No sense at all!" Julia pursed her lips and turned away pacing the floor for a moment. Then she turned back to Dr. Simpson and asked, "Who let you inside the house, Doctor?" He looked at her and said, "Carolyn's husband. Uhhh... Halliburton! Yes, that it. His name was Trevor Halliburton! Why?" Her lips tightened and her eyes narrowed as her head nods slowly up and down. "Of course, it all makes sense now." She said with an air of realization. "Well perhaps you would enlighten me as well, Doctor!" he said with great concern. She turned to him and said, "It's so incredible, if I did tell you, you would be certain I myself belonged at Wyndcliff." Dr. Simpson looked at her and said, "Now look here, Doctor! I don't have time for games! There are people dying up on that hill! I swore an oath to do all I can to help people who need my help! So I suggest you start telling me what you know!" (Stinging transition music plays.)

Willie Loomis paces in the hospital waiting room running his hand through his hair. Mrs. Johnson sits in a chair nearby. A door opens and Barnabas and Quentin enter. "Barnabas, Quentin, whadda you two doin' heah?" Willie asked looking between Barnabas and Quentin. Barnabas then replied, "We came to make sure you arrived here alright." Willie then said, "Yeah we been heah for a little while. Julia's in talkin' to the doctah." Mrs. Johnson then stood and approached and said, "Mrs. Collins, you don't know what's going on." Barnabas looked at her curiously and said, "What do you mean, Mrs. Johnson?" She looked at him and said, "Well, it has to do with Dr. Hoffman!" Barnabas now grows slightly impatient and asks, "What is the matter with Dr. Hoffman, Mrs. Johnson?" With great concern she replied, "Well when we made our way up from the beach, I told her we should go get the sheriff and tell him what's going on up at Collinwood! She wouldn't hear of it!" Barnabas nodded with a look of understanding and said, "I realize it's hard for you to understand, Mrs. Johnson, but for the time being Julia is right in not alerting the authorities at the moment." Mrs. Johnson looked confused and said, "Well I sure don't know either of you are thinking. I just hope you know what you're doing." At that moment a door opened and Julia stepped out into the waiting room. "Oh good, you're here Barnabas! Dr. Simpson, this is Barnabas Collins, Quentin Collins, This is Willie Loomis, and the Collinwood housekeeper, Mrs. Johnson." Dr. Simpson nodded acknowledgement. Julia then continued, "We need for you all to step inside and be treated for the plague. Dr. Simpson has the serum that will provide the cure. It will require a series of injections. But the initial treatment will be the most important." Barnabas then said, "Mrs. Johnson, you should go first." Mrs. Johnson stood and followed Drs. Hoffman and Simpson into the room and closed the door. Barnabas then turned to Willie and said, "Willie, when the doctor has finished I want you to take Julia and Mrs. Johnson to Dr. Lang's house." Willie looked curiously at him and said, "Doctah Lang's, why ya wanna take ' em theah?" Barnabas then said, "It is the one place that Judah has no knowledge of. Selena is there already." Willie looked at Barnabas and said, "I guess I don't gotta ask wheah yoah goin'" Barnabas nodded quietly. Willie looked at him with great concern and said, "Ya gonna get yaself killed is what ya gonna do. You ain't in no shape to go back up to that house." Barnabas looked at his friend kindly and said, "I have no choice, Willie. The others are still in great danger." Willie looked at his shoes and said, "Yeah, I know ya don't." Barnabas then looked somberly at Willie and said, "I have one thing to ask of you Willie." Willie looked at him and said, "Shuah, what is it, Barnabas?" Barnabas then replied, "If I should not come out of this alive, I wish to be buried in the same place you found me. You will seal the panel and cut the cable that allows access so my rest can never be disturbed. Then you will go and see Tony Peterson. I have arranged for you to be rewarded for your years of faithful service to me." Willie looked stunned and said, "What I want is to see ya come out alive, Barnabas. Theah was a time when that stuff was impohtant to me, but you been a good friend to old Willie. I..." Julia then called out for Barnabas and Quentin to come in for their injections. Barnabas gave Willie a look of understanding and placed a hand on his shoulder briefly. He then turned and went to receive the treatment as camera fades on Willie's worried expression.

(Place Commercials Here)

Dr. Simpson sits looking in disbelief at the empty slides. He shakes his head wondering how he could have been so very certain he had taken those cultures. Julia then re-entered the room and saw his concern. He looked up and said, "I find it so difficult to believe that man was able to hypnotize me so I would think I had treated them. What is his purpose?" Julia struggled for a plausible answer the doctor could accept and then said, "He wants the family to die so he will inherit the estate. If he kills them outright he knows he will go to prison, but if it looks like natural causes, he will have everything!" The Dr. stood up and said, "Incredibly devious!" Then a puzzled look came over his face and he turned to Julia and said, "If that's true, why did he suggest research that might help to find a cure?" Julia's interest was piqued by this new information and asked, "What do you mean?" Dr. Simpson stood with his mouth twisted as he sought to remember the advice. "Carlotta Minor! He suggested I consult the writings of a Dr. Carlotta Minor for help in finding a cure. I've never heard of her. Have you, Doctor?" Julia thought for a moment and then replied, "No, I've never heard of her. Did he mention anything else about her?" Dr. Simpson paused a moment, and then said, "I'm afraid not. I was rather taken aback that a lawyer had any knowledge of ancient diseases. So if he did say anything else I missed it." Julia then said, "Well, I must be going, Doctor. I'd like to take this serum with me if you don't mind. I can administer the follow up injections to those we began tonight. I'll try to find out all I can about Carlotta Minor and her research as well." Dr. Simpson stood looking baffled at all that had occurred. He then acknowledged her and replied, "Certainly Doctor, I wish I understood it all." Julia then said, "I must ask you not to mention any of this to police just yet. They would find it too incredible to be true. We will bring Trevor Halliburton to justice for these atrocities. We will get the proof we need!" Dr. Simpson sat down at his desk and looked at her matter of factly and said, "I won't be able to sit on this for very long, Julia. If I don't hear something in the next 48 hours, I must go to the sheriff with what we know." Julia's eyes lowered for a moment and then realizing she would likely make the same decision were she in his position, she nodded agreement and said, "Good night, Doctor." He nodded back as she left closing the door behind her. Camera lingers on him looking pensively as he seeks to make sense of it all.

Fade in on Selena absently thumbing through a book as she sits on the sofa at Lang House. It is quite obvious the book holds no interest, but is merely something to keep her mind occupied. It is also obvious that it is failing to do so. She aimlessly turns a couple more pages and then in frustration, closes it and lays it on the table beside her. She hears the sound of the door opening and quickly stands in anticipation that it is Barnabas returning. The door is then heard closing. Her look of hope fades when she sees Willie and Mrs. Johnson entering. She was glad however that at least now there was someone else around and said, "Hi Willie." Willie then said, "Hey Selena, you remembah Mrs. Johnson heah doncha?" Selena then said, "Yes, it's good to see you again, Mrs. Johnson. Wasn't Dr. Hoffman supposed to be with you, Willie?" Willie then ran his fingers through his hair nervously and said, "Yeah, she said she'd catch anotha cab. She wanted to talk to the doctah a few moah minutes." She then asked, "And Barnabas?" Willie's eyes lowered briefly as he said, "He's detumined to go back to Collinwood. Quentin went with him. I don't know what they think they gonna be able to do against that monstah." Mrs. Johnson then said, "Even if he didn't look so much like the first Barnabas Collins, there would be no doubt he was a Collins; Stubborn and foolhardy!" Willie then said "He's worried about the othahs up theah. Figuahs he's gotta do somethin' to help 'em out. I tried to talk 'im out of it, but his mind was made up." Mrs. Johnson didn't say anything but her expression clearly said, "What did I tell you?" The front door is heard opening again, and Julia enters. She is so preoccupied she fails to say anything upon entering the room. Selena sees that she seems troubled and asks, "Is something wrong, Dr. Hoffman?" Julia laid her purse on the mantle and sighed, "Not really, I just wanted to look up something at the library. I had the taxi driver take there, but they had closed for the evening. I suppose I'll just have to wait for morning." Mrs. Johnson looked at her with a peculiar expression and said, "Well with all that's going on, I hardly think this is a time to be looking for a good book to read!" Julia then replied, "No, that isn't it at all, Mrs. Johnson. You see, Dr. Simpson said that when he was at Collinwood earlier this evening, that Trevor mentioned to him that a certain doctor's writings might help him solve the problems with his serum!" Mrs. Johnson looked skeptical and said, "Well now, you say he's responsible for bringing the disease to Collinwood in the first place! I would hardly think any advice from him would be worth putting any stock in! If he wants the family dead, he sure isn't going to tell anybody how to cure them!" Julia pursed her lips and said, "I'm sure you're right, but I can't help wondering why he volunteered any information at all. I must find out what this Dr. Carlotta Minor has to say. It could be he was just..." Selena then interrupted saying, "Excuse me Julia, but did you say Carlotta Minor?" Julia turned to her with a curious expression and said, "Yes, have you heard of her?" Selena then paced away from Julia and replied, "Well yes, but Carlotta Minor isn't a doctor!" Julia's eyebrows rose as she asked, "Oh and how do you know that?" Selena again faced her and said, "Because I have all of Carlotta Minor's books in my library at home! She writes about happenings in the paranormal!" All eyes grow wide as three dramatic notes sound.

(Place Commercials Here)

"The paranormal?" Julia exclaimed in surprise. "Yes, if you remember, at the séance we held in the East wing, I told you I've always had a fascination for the subject." Selena replied. Julia looked puzzled and asked, "What more can you tell me about her?" Selena then replied, "Not much more than I already have. I had her entire collection except for her last one. It was three years ago. I happened to mention to Trevor, my interest in her writings and that I was missing that final volume. On one of his business trips, he found the book and gave it to me for my birthday. I was so happy! He asked me just what I found so interesting about those books, and we discussed them at length." So Trevor Halliburton also held a fascination for the occult and the paranormal?" Selena then cocked her head to one side and said, "No, he actually scoffed at me over my own, as he put it, 'silly eccentricity over the subject." Julia placed a finger to her bottom lip and paced slowly. She then turned and asked, "Did you ever discuss any particular event?" Selena thought for a moment and then replied, "Yes! We talked about the Forsythe haunting. There was a man in the 18th century named Gideon Forsythe. He sentenced a man named Jonas Tyler to be hanged for murdering his wife. Jonas Tyler swore from the gallows that he would have vengeance upon Judge Forsythe! He said he would wipe out each and every one of the judge's family right before his eyes before ultimately killing him as well! No one took it serious. But one by one, the judge's family died under peculiar circumstances. Then 3 nights after the last family member died, Judge Forsythe himself was found hanged in his own cellar. The townspeople were mostly convinced it was suicide motivated by grief, but some who heard the oath declared by Jonas Tyler believed otherwise." Julia paced the room with an expression as if the lights were just turned on. "So it wasn't Judah that gave Dr. Simpson the advice, it was Trevor passing along a harmless sounding clue that would not arouse Judah's suspicion. Professor Stokes said that Trevor has found several occasions to drop hints that went totally unnoticed! Not only to Judah, but to us as well! He wanted Dr. Simpson to know that what's happening is outside the realm of the normal!" Willie then said, "Sounds like Trevah's takin' some big chances gettin around Judah like that." Julia nodded and said, "Yes. He needs Trevor to be in the forefront occasionally to keep from revealing he is a man out of his own time. The opportunities for Trevor to exploit that fact are few and far in between! He can't be too obvious or Judah would be certain find him out. If only there was a way to help him!"(Music stings out.)

Barnabas and Quentin slip quietly into a dark corridor at Collinwood. Quentin then speaks, "And you say Professor Stokes said he would put the journal inside that armor if he couldn't make it back to our time?" Barnabas nodded quietly and then said, "The journal is not there, and he has failed to return from the past as well. We need the information found in that journal if we are to defeat Judah! I must try to rescue him and get the journal!" Quentin looked at this broken down old man and said, "How can you be so certain in your present condition that a trip through time wouldn't be fatal?" Barnabas then replied, "I'm afraid I cannot be certain what effect it may have, but it is a chance I must take!" Quentin gave a look of resignation and opened the door to the staircase room. They step inside. Barnabas looks at the top of the staircase as two dramatic notes sound. There is no door at the top of the landing. His eyes drop in disappointment at the sight. "I need for that door to appear! I must reach the Professor! There is no telling what sort of danger he may be in!" Quentin patted him on the shoulder and said, "Well for now it's obvious you can't go anywhere. We'd best keep looking for some other way to get to the others without Judah finding out." Barnabas looked at the bare wall and said, "I hope you are alright, my dear friend!" He then sadly turned and two men left the room. Camera focuses on the blank wall. One throbbing dramatic note sounds as the door fades into view. Camera slowly pulls in tightly as dramatic stair step notes sound. As the camera blurs from being too close to the door, one shrill dramatic note rolls out.

Barnabas Collins.  
JONATHAN FRID

Quentin Collins.  
DAVID SELBY

Julia Hoffman.  
GRAYSON HALL

Willie Loomis.  
JOHN KARLEN

Mrs. Johnson.  
CLARICE BLACKBURN

Selena Parker.  
KATE JACKSON

Dr. Simpson.  
ALFRED HINCKLEY

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Scenic Design SY TOMASHOFF

Music Supervisor SYBIL WEINBERGER

Costume Design MOSTOLLER

Make up VINCENT LOSCALZO

Associate Producer KEN McEWEN

Assistant to the producer HARRIET ROHR

Unit Manager PATRICK PLEVEN

Technical Director J.J. LUPATKIN

Lighting Director MEL HANDELSMAN

Audio FRANK BAILEY HENRY PLIMACK

Sound Effects ED BLAINEY

Video RUDY PICCIRILLO ROSS SKIPPER

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer

Had this been an actual episode, the air date would have been July 2, 1971 


	67. Chapter 67

Episode 1291

Collinwood in the present; sits bleakly in the shadows as the forces of evil reign over the Great Estate. Meanwhile, Professor Stokes and Desmond Collins have journeyed to the year 1677. They are hopeful they can prevent the events of 1971 from occurring by their actions in the past; unaware that time is running out...

Samuel Dawson sits across from Judah Zachary in the Collinsport pub. They each have a drink in their hand. "Thou hast not saith what we await, Samuel. Why sittest we here? Thou sayest I wouldst learn of wondrous things this night! Thus far, all we hath done is drink spirits!" Samuel looked disappointed and said, "One thing thou art sadly lacking in, dear Judah, is patience! Thou wilt not go far until thou hast learned it! Ah, at last, the time has come." Judah looked at him as if ask, "What are you talking about." Samuel grins as he looks at the door of the pub. Silas McGruder enters and approaches the bar. "Behold, it is Silas! Purveyor of Angels! Hast thou seen thy angel today, Silas?" a heckler called out. Silas' eyes dropped as he continued on till he reached the bar. "No, he hath not had enough spirits to behold her yet!" said another heckler. Uproarious laughter is heard from the crowd. Silas kept his silence as he nodded to the bartender. A scotch was presented to him, and he tossed it down quickly. Laughter erupts again as he drinks his drink. Samuel comes up beside him and puts an arm around him and says, "Good friend, thou canst join us at our table. We wilt not laugh at thee. Come!" Silas looks up at Samuel not knowing if he should believe this stranger. He then gives a look as if he dare not. Samuel then called back to Judah and said, "Judah! Hast thou anything against this fine gentleman?" Judah nodded in the negative and said, "I hath nothing against the man. He is welcome to sit with us." Silas looks back and forth between the two men for a moment and then lets out a slight trusting smile. "My good man, bring to my friend Silas another drink! Bring unto our table the whole bottle!" Samuel exclaimed. The first heckler then walked up to Samuel and said, "Thou art a stranger here. This man is the town fool. Be wary that his lunacies not pass to thee as well." Samuel gave a sly grin and said, "I thank thee for thy concern, good fellow! Oh, thou hast a hair on thy coat!" He reaches and brushes the man's coat with his hand. The man looked at him and said, "Thank you." Samuel gave a slight bow of the head as he smiled and then joined Judah and Silas at the table. Judah pours him another drink as he sits down. Silas looked at him and asked, "Thou hast heard that the town thinketh me the fool! Why dost thou befriend such an one?" (Camera focuses on Samuel's hands under the table. He replied, "Oh, I hath no patience for those who belittle another." (It is revealed that he palmed the hair rather than brushing it away. He twists on the hair and across the room, the man rose to his feet with eyes wide as if he were in great pain.) "Arrrrgh!" the heckler cried out clutching his midsection. Samuel grins as everyone else's attention is on the man in great pain. Samuel's grin becomes more twisted and evil as he twists even more on the hair. The man falls to the floor writhing in excruciating pain. Samuel's eyes then grow wide enough to pop as he snaps the hair in two. The writhing man suddenly jerks and then becomes still. The second heckler runs to his side and bends over him. The crowd oohs and ahhs as the second man examines him. Suddenly he looks up wide eyed and declares, "He's dead!" Samuel's face reeks of pure glee. (Three sets of three sharp dramatic notes sound followed by one ascending sustained note.)

(Place Commercials Here)

(Two descending dramatic notes sound) The second heckler looked up in shock as the crowd begins to mumble among themselves. Samuel turns up the drink that had been poured for him and seemed absolutely pleased. Judah and Silas give attention to the now dead man lying on the barroom floor. Judah glances at Samuel and sees the lack of concern. He looks at him as if he wants to ask him why he isn't moved by what had happened. Two men carry the body past their table and out the door of the pub. The room still buzzes about what happened. Silas seemed unnerved at the incident and quickly downed another shot of the scotch. Samuel looks at him and smiles and asks, "So, what meaneth these people when they speak of thy angel?" Silas stared at the table and said, "Thou wouldst not believe a fool such as I any more than the rest doth believe." Samuel then grinned and said, "Thou dost not know of a certainty we would believe thee not!" Silas then said, "All saith it is the liquor that doth speak. Would that I were not given to drink, then perhaps they shouldst believe." Judah then asked, "Dost thou mean the staircase to heaven that thou spakest of a few nights hence?" Silas nodded and said, "Aye. I know I hath seen it, and I know that an angel didst descend from it. She weareth a white robe and a white hood did cover her face. She goeth into the North wood and I didst see her no more." Samuel looked at Silas studying the man. He then said, "There be few that are gifted with such as thou hast seen, Silas!" Silas then looked at him in disbelief and said, "So thou dost not think me the fool?" Samuel then replied, "Far from it, my friend." He then reached for the bottle to pour another drink. As he does he knocks over Judah's glass, spilling it all over the table. "Oh not look what I hath done! Silas, wouldst thou be as good as to ask the barman for a cloth to wipe the mess I hath made?" Silas hesitated and then said, "Yes, I shalt return shortly." He rises and heads for the bar. Judah looked suspiciously at Samuel and said, "Thou didst that of a purpose!" Samuel looked annoyed at him and said, "But of course I did!" He reached inside his vest and produced a small pouch. He opened it and poured it into Silas' drink. He then picked up the glass and swirled it around and then returned it to its place. Silas then returned with the cloth and blotted up the spilled scotch. Samuel then looked at him and said, "Thank you, my good man!" He then poured Judah another drink. The barman came by and collected the wet cloth. "Tell us more of this staircase, Silas! It doth intrigue me very much!" Silas then began, "I wast retuning from the North wood and didst see the staircase and none did believe. I returned and saw the staircase yet again. I did climb the staircase to a great mansion in the sky. I did see wonders! Then I wast shot at and didst tarry to return here. I hath not seen it since." Samuel steepled his fingers and said, "I see, what else didst thou see while thou was there?" Silas then said I saw a box which did produce fire, and..." Silas then looked as if he could barely stay awake. Judah looked at him and said, "Is all well with thee, Silas?" Silas looked confused and replied, "I... I understand it not! I dost feel weak." Samuel rose and said, "We shalt take thee to thine house. Where dost thou abide?" Silas rubbed his eyes and said, "The servants quarters at Collins House." Judah then rose as well and both helped him to his feet. Samuel then said, "Come! We shall take thee home." They lead him out the door as low music fades out.

Scene switches to the bunkhouse on the Collins Estate. Inside, Desmond and Brutus sit at the table near the door. "It is troubling to know that in times to come, my family wilt face such horrors as thou hast said." Brutus said with a frown. Desmond stared at the table top and replied, "I know, but it is all true. I once told you I regretted a trip I took to the Orient. It was on that trip that I found the head of Judah Zachary. I brought it back to the states and started everything all over again." Brutus looked at him and said, "It seemeth that if thou hadst not, it would have come back at some future time anyway. Thou hast said Judah's aim was to destroy ALL Collins, so he wouldst find a way to have himself returned unto us." Desmond looked up at him, realizing this was probably true, but still not feeling totally absolved by the fact. "Thank you, but I still feel that the lives that were lost in my own time are the result of me bringing that thing back. If I live to be a hundred years old, I'll always feel it's my fault Daniel Collins, Edith, Ben Stokes, and a lot of others died." Brutus looked at him sympathetically, realizing the burden of guilt he was carrying. "Well thou hast said thy presence here may prevent Judah from choosing to turn to witchery. It is to that end that we shouldst strive." "I'm afraid we are too late for that!" Desmond and Brutus turned in surprise at the sound of Eliot Stokes voice. Desmond rose and looked at him inquisitively and said, "What do you mean by that?" Stokes thick lip protruded as he gravely declared, "Because sorcery is already being practiced in Collinsport!" Both Desmond and Brutus displayed looks of shock as dramatic music rolls out.

(Place Commercials Here)

(Two descending dramatic notes sound) "Sorcery is already being practiced? How do know that?" Desmond inquired. With a look of great disappointment, Stokes replied, "One of the citizens of Collinsport died tonight of mysterious means!" Brutus looked at Stokes in a peculiar fashion and said, "There hath been strange deaths in the past. Why dost thou believe sorcery hath caused it?" Stokes withdrew his pocket watch and opened it and stared at the face of it. "One hour ago, a man whom it is reported has never been ill a day in his life, suddenly fell dead in the pub. Only moments before, he had been the picture of health. The doctor who examined him said his back had been broken. All the witnesses said there was nothing that occurred there that could have possibly caused his spine to be broken! The whole town is uproar over it! Desmond then asked, "Do they suspect witchcraft?" Stokes paced the floor and said, "Not yet, but given the superstitious nature of..." Brutus' eyes looked at him anticipating his thoughts, and Stokes realized it and said, "...a good number of people during this time period, it's only a matter of time until they do!" Brutus then said, "And in this matter they shalt be not be wrong." Stokes then said, "Yes, but in a very few years, there will be those who will torture and kill innocent men and women because they see witches in their minds at every turn. They will commit atrocities in the name of purging communities of witches where there are none! It was a horrible time in our history! One I would not wish to see intensified by our actions here." Desmond then said, "But if everything is unfolding just as it did before, then we can't be making it worse!" Stokes nodded and said, "For now, we must assume that all is unfolding just as it did before. There is another reason however, that I know witchcraft has come to Collinsport!" Both men listen in expectation of what he might reveal. "Desmond, do you remember Charles Dawson?" Desmond displayed a look of pure hatred and replied, "I could never forget him! Why?" Stokes then continued, "I read the journal that was left in 1841. It mentioned a certain mentor of Judah Zachary who later became a follower of his pupil named Samuel Dawson, likely an ancestor of Charles Dawson! I have seen a man in town who looks incredibly like Charles Dawson!" (Three dramatic notes sound.)

The door opens to Samuel Dawson's room at the inn. Samuel and Judah enter supporting the weakened Silas McGruder as they lead him to the table at the center of the room. They seat him in one of the chairs as he looks totally groggy. Samuel looks at Judah and nods to another empty chair. Judah seats himself at the table as well. Dawson then lights a candle in the center of the table and then also sits at the table. "Silas McGruder! Dost thou hear mine voice?" Silas moans out that he does hear him. Silas McGruder! Thou art under my power! Whatsoever I shalt command of thee, thou shalt do! Understandest thou this?" Silas then moaned, "Yes, I doth understand." Dawson then grinned and said, "What I doth ask is simple!" He rose from the table and went over to a cupboard and withdrew a cloth pouch with a drawstring on it. He carries it back to the table and says, "All that thou must do is keep this valuable pouch for me! Thou wilt not remember who gave it unto thee! When the time hath come, I wilt ask thee for it again, and thou wilt know that it belongeth unto me, but not before! Dost thou understand?" Silas again nodded that he did understand. "Very good!" Dawson said with an evil grin. He then raised his hands and made one loud clapping sound and Silas snapped out of his trance. He looked about the room wondering where he was. Judah watched all these events with curious interest. Dawson then said, "Ahh, he is awake now, Judah!" Silas looked confused and asked, "What hath happened? Why hath I been brought here?" Dawson replied, "Though wast not well, so we brought thee here to rest. Doth the scotch always affect thee like this?" Silas stood and walked about the room and said, "No. I had only two! I canst drink far more that that!" Dawson smiled at him and said, "Thou seemeth to be well. There is no reason why thou canst not return home now! We must speak again! I wish to hear more of the staircase and of the mansion thou hast seen!" Dawson then walked to the door and opened it. Silas rose and said, "I thank thee for thy kindness." Dawson then replied, "It was my pleasure, Silas. A restful night unto thee!" Silas then turned and departed. Dawson then closed the door and Judah asked, "Thou believest him about the staircase and the mansion?" Dawson laughed and said, "Hardly! He is every bit the fool that all saith he is!" Judah then looked puzzled and asked, "Then what is it that thou seekest from him? What was the pouch thou gave unto him?" Dawson looked at him and said, "All in good time, Judah, all in good time." Dramatic roll sounds as camera holds on the scheming face of Samuel Dawson, then fades to black.

(Place Commercials Here)

Brutus sits at the table in the bunkhouse again studying Professor Stokes pocket watch. "Remarkable!" he said as he returned it to Stokes, who then returned it to his pocket. Desmond then said, "Perhaps it still isn't too late to keep Judah from following evil. Even if he has seen it at work, if he can be made to see the danger that can come from it, maybe he can be turned away from embracing it." Stokes then said, "Perhaps, but we have time itself working against us. In a few days, Judah Zachary will leave Collinsport with Dawson's coven and will become Dawson's apprentice. In his studies, he will surpass even his own Master's abilities and rise to the leadership. He will become the most evil warlock ever known! So much so, that he will earn the title of "The Devil's Son!" Brutus then said, "So we must needs find something to distract him! Amadeus saith that Judah hath one to whom he is pledged. If he careth for the girl, they must needs have time to one another. The town wilt celebrate founder's day two days hence! We canst be certain they both are invited to the celebration! We must insure they art together during that time." Stokes pondered the possibility and said, "Then it is settled, but if it does not work, then we may be called upon to more drastic measures!" Desmond and Brutus looked at him as if trying to ascertain just what he meant by that as transition music rises.

Judah Zachary knocks on the door to the inn. Inside the room, Samuel Dawson lights candles on a table in the center of the room. He hears the knock and walks to the door and opens it. "Come in, Judah!" Dawson said extending a hand. Judah entered and Dawson closed the door. "Didst thou do as I asked?" Dawson asked him quickly. Judah looked at him and said, "Yes, it is done." Dawson grinned and said, "Excellent! Give it unto me." Judah reached into his pocket and withdrew a handkerchief. Dawson then unfolded the handkerchief and placed it on the table. Several long strands had been wrapped inside it. Judah looked at Dawson and said, "Why dost thou need horse's hair? It is a curious thing thou dost ask for." Dawson simply walked to the window and looked out. "This was taken from the mare in front of the pub?" Dawson asked. Judah then looked at Dawson and with great curiosity replied, "Yes, I took it secretly just as thou instructed." Dawson then turned and said, "Thou art now ready to begin thy journey, Judah Zachary! Come to the window!" Judah looked thoroughly confused, but came to the window as he was told. "Look at the mare, Judah! Look at it long! In a moment, thou shalt walk away from the window, but thou wilt continue to see the mare in thy thoughts! Is that clear, Judah?" Judah looked at Dawson as if he were out of his mind for a moment, but then looked out the window as he was asked. After a moment, Dawson then said, "Return now to the table and sit!" Judah did as he was told. Dawson then set a crude clay replica of a horse before him. "Think not on the figure. Dost thou still see the mare in thy thoughts?" He asked. Judah replied, "Yes, I can still see the mare." Dawson picked up the horse hair and looped it around the neck of the clay horse. "Take the ends Judah!" Dawson commanded. He then stood behind Judah and placed his hands on Judah's temples. "Dost thou still see the mare, Judah?" Dawson barked out excitedly. Judah, with a blank stare then said, "Yes, I see the mare." Dawson's eyes bulge as he commands, "Tighten the strands, Judah! Tighten the strands! Think ONLY of the mare!" Judah concentrates and tightens the strands until they can be tightened no more. Offstage the sound effects of a bewildered horse are heard. The horse sounds of horror increase more and more. "TIGHTEN THE STRANDS, JUDAH!" Dawson barks once more. Judah grits his teeth and pulls as tightly as he can. (Frantic background music increases in volume and it blends with horse's protesting. Suddenly the head snaps off the figure and rolls off the table into the floor. The music and the horse effects cease immediately. Sweat pours off Judah's forehead as Dawson removes his hands from Judah's temples. "Go to window, Judah!" Dawson said quietly. Judah sat looking puzzled at the events of the past few minutes. "Go unto the window NOW, Judah!" Dawson growled as he loses his patience. Judah rose and slowly walked to the window. The angry look on Dawson's face softens then transforms into a slight gloating sneer. "What dost thou see, Judah" he asked smugly. Judah looked out the window, and then quickly turned back with a horrified look and declared, "The MARE; IT'S DEAD! (Three sets of three sharp dramatic notes sound, followed by one long, sustained not which fades as does the camera, on Dawson's sneering face.)

Brutus Collins.  
JONATHAN FRID

Desmond Collins.  
JOHN KARLEN

Professor Stokes.  
THAYER DAVID

Samuel Dawson.  
HUMBERT ALLEN ASTREDO

Silas McGruder.  
MICHAEL STROKA

Judah Zachary.  
CHRISTOPHER PENNOCK

Heckler #1.  
CLIFF CUDNEY

Hecler#2 JAMES DONAHUE

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Scenic Design SY TOMASHOFF

Music Supervisor SYBIL WEINBERGER

Costume Design MOSTOLLER

Make up VINCENT LOSCALZO

Associate Producer KEN McEWEN

Assistant to the producer HARRIET ROHR

Unit Manager PATRICK PLEVEN

Technical Director J.J. LUPATKIN

Lighting Director MEL HANDELSMAN

Audio FRANK BAILEY HENRY PLIMACK

Sound Effects ED BLAINEY

Video RUDY PICCIRILLO ROSS SKIPPER

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer

Had this been an actual episode, the air date would have been July 5, 1971 


	68. Chapter 68

Episode 1292

Collinwood as it stands in the year 1971. Judah Zachary, a 17th century warlock who pleased his master so much that he was given powers greater than any mortal had ever possessed, and was given the honor of being called "The Devil's Son", has transcended death and now reigns over the Great House. No one has been able to break the hold he has over all who live there. Two men, seeking to reach the 19th century, hoping to find a journal written by Judah Zachary, have instead found themselves thrust into the late 17th century. It is a time before the spread of witchcraft in the New World, and Judah Zachary has not yet learned the Black Arts which will ultimately lead to his beheading in the year 1692. So now, in 1677, Professor T. Eliot Stokes and Desmond Collins seek divert Judah Zachary from ever learning the ways of witchcraft. They are unaware that his journey down the dark path of evil... has already begun...

Judah Zachary knocks on the door to the inn. Inside the room, Samuel Dawson lights candles on a table in the center of the room. He hears the knock and walks to the door and opens it. "Come in, Judah!" Dawson said extending a hand. Judah entered and Dawson closed the door. "Didst thou do as I asked?" Dawson asked him quickly. Judah looked at him and said, "Yes, it is done." Dawson grinned and said, "Excellent! Give it unto me." Judah reached into his pocket and withdrew a handkerchief. Dawson then unfolded the handkerchief and placed it on the table. Several long strands had been wrapped inside it. Judah looked at Dawson and said, "Why dost thou need horse's hair? It is a curious thing thou dost ask for." Dawson simply walked to the window and looked out. "This was taken from the mare in front of the pub?" Dawson asked. Judah then looked at Dawson and with great curiosity replied, "Yes, I took it secretly just as thou instructed." Dawson then turned and said, "Thou art now ready to begin thy journey, Judah Zachary! Come to the window!" Judah looked thoroughly confused, but came to the window as he was told. "Look at the mare, Judah! Look at it long! In a moment, thou shalt walk away from the window, but thou wilt continue to see the mare in thy thoughts! Is that clear, Judah?" Judah looked at Dawson as if he were out of his mind for a moment, but then looked out the window as he was asked. After a moment, Dawson then said, "Return now to the table and sit!" Judah did as he was told. Dawson then set a crude clay replica of a horse before him. "Think not on the figure. Dost thou still see the mare in thy thoughts?" He asked. Judah replied, "Yes, I can still see the mare." Dawson picked up the horse hair and looped it around the neck of the clay horse. "Take the ends Judah!" Dawson commanded. He then stood behind Judah and placed his hands on Judah's temples. "Dost thou still see the mare, Judah?" Dawson barked out excitedly. Judah, with a blank stare then said, "Yes, I see the mare." Dawson's eyes bulge as he commands, "Tighten the strands, Judah! Tighten the strands! Think ONLY of the mare!" Judah concentrates and tightens the strands until they can be tightened no more. Offstage the sound effects of a bewildered horse are heard. The horse sounds of horror increase more and more. "TIGHTEN THE STRANDS, JUDAH!" Dawson barks once more. Judah grits his teeth and pulls as tightly as he can. (Frantic background music increases in volume and it blends with horse's protesting. Suddenly the head snaps off the figure and rolls off the table into the floor. The music and the horse effects cease immediately. Sweat pours off Judah's forehead as Dawson removes his hands from Judah's temples. "Go to window, Judah!" Dawson said quietly. Judah sat looking puzzled at the events of the past few minutes. "Go unto the window NOW, Judah!" Dawson growled as he loses his patience. Judah rose and slowly walked to the window. The angry look on Dawson's face softens then transforms into a slight gloating sneer. "What dost thou see, Judah" he asked smugly. Judah looked out the window, and then quickly turned back with a horrified look and declared, "The MARE; IT'S DEAD! (Three sets of three sharp dramatic notes sound, followed by one long, sustained not which fades as does the camera, on Dawson's sneering face.)

(Place Commercials Here)

(Two descending dramatic notes sound) Judah stands before the window totally in utter shock at the sight he has just seen. Dawson simply looks upon him quite pleased. "Samuel! The horse is DEAD, and... And I...didst I..." "Didst THOU cause it to come to pass?" Samuel Dawson then continues his sentence for him,  
But of course! Thou seekest power and greatness, and thou hast taken thy first steps toward realizing thy dreams.

" Judah said as he stared in disbelief at Dawson. Judah grinned and replied, "Yes, thou hast just exercised your first act of power over one lesser than thyself! How does it feel to know that YOU, Judah Zachary, need not be at the mercy of the fates? To know that THOU hast the power to change the events that shapes thy own destiny? That thou canst determine the direction of things to come instead of being a helpless victim OF those things! It is an ability that few possess, or are even found worthy to possess! No longer must Judah Zachary be the pawn! Thou canst be the king!" Judah's look of shock slowly turned into one of cunning and then into one of exultant victory. In a moment, he realized that all he had ever hoped for in vain could be his for the asking. He turned to Samuel Dawson and said, "I must know more! Thou must teach me even more!" Dawson nodded approvingly and said, "And learn thou shalt, dear pupil! Thou hast performed mere child's play this night Judah Zachary!" Judah was beside himself with eager anticipation. "I am ready for more! I wish to perform yet other wonders!" Dawson looked at him dubiously and asked, "Art thou?" Judah's eyes were wide with excitement as he replied, "Yes! I am ready to learn!" Dawson looked at him coldly and said, "I have doubt that thou art indeed ready to advance. Thou hast not yet proven thyself!" Judah looked at Dawson in awe and said, "But thou hast seen that I am able! The mare lieth dead in the street!" Dawson threw back his head and let out a raucous laugh that angered Judah. It seemed as the laugh of one being ridiculed. Then Dawson regained control of himself and said, "The power that slew the beast was not thine own! Thou wast merely the vessel through which the power flowed, lad!" He turned and opened a drawer and withdrew a clay doll in the form of a man. He then withdrew his own handkerchief from his vest and offered them both to Judah. "Here, thou hast a possession which is mine. Go ahead! Strangle the doll as thou didst with the horse!" Judah looked down at the doll and handkerchief he held in his hands and then at Dawson. "No! Thou art mine teacher! I shalt not do thee harm!" He presented them both back to Dawson, but Samuel would not take them. "As I thought! Thou art not ready! A true master would not let friendship stand in the way of doing what must be done! Choke the doll, Judah Zachary!" Judah stared at Dawson with his mouth open. Dawson grew angry and jerked the handkerchief from his hand and wrapped it around the doll's neck and then shouted angrily, "CHOKE THE DOLL!" Judah hesitated a moment, then seized the ends of the handkerchief, and then pulled. Dawson laughed hysterically. This fueled Judah's anger even further. He pulled at the ends with all his might, but to no avail. Realizing it was having no effect; he slowly released his grip on the handkerchief and let his hands fall to his side in disbelief. He looked at Dawson in total confusion, wondering why he could not repeat his earlier feat. "As I told thee, without the source, thou hast no power at all Judah, while I on the other hand..." He pulls a handkerchief from Judah's pocket and wraps it around the clay doll and Judah's eyes widen. He clutched his throat and began to choke. He looked at Dawson in fear and extended a hand as if to snatch the doll from Dawson's hand. Dawson pulled harder, and Judah fell to his knees gasping. Dawson grinned and then jerked the handkerchief from around the doll's neck and handed it back to Judah as he looked up in total disbelief at what had just occurred. Dawson extended a hand and helped Judah to his feet again. Dawson then looked at him with a deadly serious expression and said, "Thou art but a channel through which the master's power flows. If thou wouldst have the power that can be thine, thou must swear eternal allegiance to my master!" Judah looked at him and declared, "Take me to thy master! I would have this power! Take me now!" Samuel looked at him incredulously and declared, "Thou canst not come before my master without a gift!" Judah looking desperately, pleaded with Dawson, "What manner of gift would he wish? I shall provide it!" Dawson smiled and walked over to the table. He placed the doll on the table and then looked back at Judah and asked, "Regardless of the cost?" Judah nodded vigorously saying, "No matter the cost! I must have this gift!" Dawson smiled a smile of victory and said, "Thou should sit, Judah. Sit, and I shalt tell thee the gift my master requireth of thee." Judah watched Dawson, not taking his eyes off him as he walked to the table and slowly lowered himself into a chair. Dawson then turned to him and placed both hands on the table. He looked directly into Judah's eyes and said, "My master doth require the death of an innocent; a friend; one that doth have trust in thee." He stood up straight again and walked away from Judah a few paces. He then turned suddenly and declared, "This night, Jedediah Thorne must die at thy hand!" Judah's mouth drops open in pure shock as three dramatic notes sound.

Lydia and Laura Martin examine some fabric in The Collinsport Trading Post. "Oh Laura, this one is absolutely lovely" Lydia exclaimed rolling the fabric out to examine it closer. Laura looked down at the table and said, "It saith it comes from Dokkum! Tis bound to be quite costly!" Lydia then frowned and said, "Aye, more than a month of thy father's wages." She laid the fabric down and said, "We shalt procure those things which we came for and return home. We doth need candles, and flour and we hath need of sewing needles. I shall see the shopkeeper regarding flour. Wouldst thou see to the candles, Laura?" Laura smiled and said, "Indeed I shall." The door to the trading post opened and Jedediah Thorne entered. "Jedediah, Tis good to see thee!" Laura exclaimed. Jedediah returned smile and said, "So, has thou decided on the date for the joining, Laura?" Laura's face suddenly dropped into a slight frown. She swallowed hard and then said, "Jedediah, I... I... hath not given thought to it." Jedediah sensed all was not well and asked, "Thy face betrayeth thine heart, Laura. It is the change in Judah, is it not?" Laura looked up at him in surprise that it was so obvious. "I hath seen it too, Laura. I hath been Judah's friend since we were both but boys. I hath seen the restlessness mine own self. I doth not pretend to understand it, but I remain his friend." Jedediah continued. Laura looked frustrated and said, "I too seek to remain as we hath been, but mine heart doth tarry, and I know not why!" Jedediah nodded slightly and said, "There is difference. I remain, knowing that when Judah doth not realize that which he seeketh, he shalt find himself needful of friends. I know not where he spendeth his time. We wouldst usually be at the pub on a night such as this. I was htere, but had need of pipe tobacco. Thou hast not seen him either?" Laura's eyes dropped and she said, "Not in the past two nights. I know not where he goeth." Lydia then reappeared and said, "Greetings Jedediah! It hath been a fortnight since I hath seen thee! Is all well with thee?" Jedediah nodded and replied, "It hath been well." Lydia then turned to Laura and said, "The shopkeeper hath loaded the flour on the wagon. We should go, night hath fallen." Laura then said, "I'm sorry, I didst not get the candles nor the sewing needles!" Lydia smiled and said, "No worry, I shall gather them." She then turned and took several candles from a shelf as Laura turned back to Jedediah. "Jedediah, if thou seest Judah, please do not say that we hath spoken." Jedediah gave an understanding nod of agreement and Laura said "Good night to you." She then hurried past him and left the store. Lydia then approached with her purchases and said, It was good to see you again, Jedediah!" He bowed and she gave a slight curtsy and left the store as well. Music rises as he continues watching the empty doorway.

(Place Commercials Here)

Judah Zachary enters the pub and looks about the room as if looking for someone. he gives a look of resignation and approaches the bar. "Scotch" he says quietly. a man seen only from the shoulders down presents him with the scotch. He absently plunks a coin down on the bar which is immediately collected. Camera two reveals the pub door opening and Jedediah entering puffing on his pipe. He recognizes Judah from the rear and approaches.  
"Ah Judah, I didst not think thou wert mindful of coming this night." Judah turned and a seeming look of relief crosses his face upon seeing Jedediah. "I was of like mind where thou wast concerned!" Judah said as he moved over to make room for Jedediah. "A scotch for my friend as well!" Judah called out. Samuel Dawson quietly enters the pub unseen. He watches cautiously as he makes his way to a table in the back corner of the pub. Seated at the table was the friend of the man who had died earlier in the afternoon. "Well good gentlemen, might I join thee, or is thy game for thee only?" The man from earlier said, "Sit if thou wishest, we canst take thy money as well as any." Dawson took up a position facing the bar and watched the interaction between Judah and Jedediah. They each ordered yet another drink and were talking among themselves. A moment later the bub door opened again and Silas stumbled in and walked over to the bar and and said, "Bottle!" A few chuckles went up throughout the room. The heckler turned seeing him and said, "He is a disgrace to all Irish." He then turned to Dawson and said, I thought thou didst take him back to Collins House." Dawson then said, "I did. I suppose he did not have his fill yet." The man grew agitated at the very sight of Silas and rose from his chair and approached him. "Why hast thou come here yet again to shame thy heritage! Thou art a fool, Silas McGruder! An utter fool. Silas put bottle down and turned slowly toward the man. Suddenly he balled up his fist and slammed it hard into the man's stomach.The man then recovered and returned a like blow to Silas. He then pinned Silas to the bar and leaned back to smash his fist hard into Silas' face when a hand suddenly grabbed his arm. The man spun about and beheld Jedediah. "It is not a fair fight Zeke, and thou knowest it!" Jedediah said as he forced Zeke's hand downward. Silas seeing the distraction grabbed a nearby bottle and broke it against the bar and lunged at Zeke with it."I shalt fight mine own battles, Thorne!" Silas cried out as Zeke dodged his thrusts. Jedediah then said, "Thou art not given to murder, Silas! Put away the bottle!" Silas turned with a grin and said, "Put it away I shall!" He started to lower the bottle and then turned suddenly and cried out, "Into the heart of Zeke O'Malley!" He dashed at Zeke but Jedediah rushed at him sustaining a cut on his arm. Silas then turned to plunge the bottle into Zeke when a shot rang out. The constable pointed the rifle at Silas and said, "Drop the bottle, or I shalt drop thee!" Silas stood looking defeated and hesitated, but then ultimately dropped the bottle. The constable then took Silas by the arm and said, "Thou shalt spend the night in the gaol. Then on the morrow we ride to Collins House to have these damages exacted from thy wages!" Silas looked at Zeke with pure hatred and said, "I shalt have mine honor! Thou shalt pay for what thou hast done!" He then turned to Jedediah and said, "Thou also Jedediah Thorne!" The constable then led him out of the pub. Judah looked at Jedediah and said, "T'was foolish of thee to intervene, dear friend." He then sees the cut on his friend's arm and says, "That needeth attention straightway, Jedediah! Come we shalt go and cleanse thy wound." The two men then left the pub. Samuel Dawson sits grinning in the back corner of the pub as dramatic music rolls out.

Scene opens on the front room of the Martin house. The front door opens and Lydia and Laura enter carrying the lighter items they had purchased. They carry these things to a table nearby and place them on it. Lydia picks up a candleholder with a candle burned all the way down and popped it out and cast it into a bucket near the hearth. Laura hands her a fresh candle, which she pushes into the holder. She then carries it over and places it on the mantel. "So, didst thou have a nice conversation with Jedediah?" Lydia asked as she brought back another candleholder. Handing Lydia another candle, she replied, "He asketh when the wedding shalt be set." Lydia's eyes narrowed and she said, "And what didst thou tell him?" Laura turned away from the table and stared into the empty fireplace and said, "I didst tell him I know not if there shalt be a date." She then turned to Lydia looking directly at her and said, "Jedediah too hath seen the change in Judah. I hath not imagined it!" Lydia gave her a sly smile and said, "Perhaps he is one thou mayest consider. He is handsome, of a certainty, and a kind and generous man by all accounts." Laura turned and replied, "Oh mother, I seek not one to replace Judah. I just know now that I cannot remain pledged unto him." Lydia tightened her lips a moment, then said, "Then thou must tell him." Laura then looked into her mother's face and said, "This I know, but now I am fearful to tell him! I know not why, but I fear the temper he hath. I remember no such anger in him in our youth. I knoweth it be his mother that hath made him filled with such anger." Lydia's eyes lowered as she nodded slowly. "Yes, Drusilla Zachary hath been filled with bitterness and envy for many years. Many sought to befriend her, but her wrath didst drive them away. I had felt certain Judah would be different. But know this Dear Laura; though Drusilla hath influence on Judah, all maketh their own choices how they shalt live their lives. Judah hath known virtuous souls as well. Jedediah is the proof. Now he hath only to embrace that which is best." Laura looks just off camera and in a worried tone and says, "Yes, but somehow I doth think he never shall." (Sad music plays out.)

(Place Commercials Here)

Samuel Dawson paces about his room at the Collinsport Inn. The door suddenly opens and Dawson looks at Judah expectantly. "Well?" He asked hurriedly. Judah reached into his pocket and withdrew the bloody shirt sleeve of Jedediah Thorne. Dawson smiled and said, Come now, to the table!" He quickly lit a single candle and pulled a chair out for Judah and indicated he should sit. "I can do nothing to help thee. Thou must accomplish this of thyself." He said quietly. He then stood back to watch. Judah held the bloody sleeve in front of the flame and said, "Oh great master. I offer unto thee this night, a gift of thy choosing. Accept thee this gift from one who would know thee and thy power."

Jedediah Thorne enters his house and closes the door. He removes the remains of his torn shirt revealing his bandaged arm. (Scenes blend to reveal Judah moving the sleeve closer and closer to the flame. Jedediah opens an armoire and removes a fresh shirt and starts to put it on when a look of discomfort crosses his face. Judah moves the sleeve up and over the flame. Jedediah stumbles as he walks in the direction of his bed. The fabric of the sleeve begins to brown and Jedediah grabs himself and falls to his knees in agony. He cries out loudly in pain. Judah's eyes widen as the sleeve is moved closer, closer, until suddenly it erupts into flames. Jedediah screams in torment and pain as his entire body seems to be engulfed in flames. He thrashes about the bedroom floor still screaming out. One final loud scream, he jerks, and is then still. Scene fades back in to only Judah as he quickly drops the flaming sleeve onto the table and beats out the fire with a book. Smoke rises from the embers and he turns to Dawson and quietly says, "It is done." A triumphant evil sneer crosses Dawson's face as dramatic drumbeats roll out.

Had this been an actual episode, the air date would have been July 6, 1971 


	69. Chapter 69

Episode 1293

Horror is to be relived on the great estate of Collinwood, for a journey back through time to prevent Judah Zachary from inflicting centuries of evil on all those who live, and have lived there, has failed. Just as it occurred in the original timeline, Judah has met his mentor in the Black Arts, and has been drawn into an endless web of evil. On this night, as his initiation into the dark world of the damned has been accomplished. Jedediah Thorne, an innocent who trusted in Judah has been betrayed and lies dead. The price of Judah's loyalty to the one who is to become his dark master...

Scene opens in a cell in the Collinsport Gaol. Silas McGruder sits on a wooden bench behind iron bars. His head is down as he gazes absently at the floor. He sighs and looks up with a look of hopelessness and then rises. He paces about the cell with the same look of exasperation. The outer door opens and the Constable enters with a plate of food and says, "Stand thou back, Silas McGruder." Silas turned and walked to the back of the cell as the Constable unlocked his cell and placed the plate on his bunk. He then carefully backed out of the cell and locked it again. "Foolish thou wert, Silas! Tis no wonder thou art poor as the dirt. All thy wages go to pay for the damages thou dost cause, and with what little remains, thou dost make thyself blind with spirits and bring upon thyself even more debt!" The Constable said shaking his head in disbelief. "Aye, and now thou shalt say I should speak unto thy sister's brother, the minister!" The Constable simply looked at him for a moment and said, "No, I hath abjured thee continually, and thou remainest on the same path to destruction as always. Eat thy supper while it is yet hot. I wilt not ask my wife to reheat it for thee." Silas sighed and walked toward the bench as the Constable turned and left closing the door behind him. Silas picks up a piece of bread off the plate and begins to devour it hungrily.

Scene switches to the outer office as the Constable goes to his desk and puts the keys in the top drawer. As he closes it the outside door opens and numerous townspeople enter the building. Their faces are filled with a mixture of anger and fear. The spokesperson marched determinedly to the Constable's desk and said, "We demand to have Silas McGruder!" The Constable looked at the man and with a curious look replied, "And just why dost thou demand to have the prisoner? He can do no more harm. He will remain here until I take him to Collins House in the morning to collect what he oweth!" The man looked across the desk at the Constable and said, "If thou art so lucky as to live unto morning!" The Constable took a deep breath and enquired, "And just why wouldst I not live unto morning?" The man's face twisted into a snarl as he said, "Jedediah Thorne lieth dead! He hath burns all about his body, yet no fire hath touched him. Zeke lieth dead in his house as well! His neck hath been broken, yet the physician findeth no marks upon. Silas swore to kill them both and now they be dead! We demand that Silas McGruder be hanged! Silas McGruder is a witch!" The Constable's mouth dropped open as three dramatic notes sound.

(Place Commercials Here)

The constable stood with a dubious expression as he looked back at the man who had made this incredible charge. "Now Phineas, thou knowest that there be no such things as witches! They are the creation of those who are meddlers and busybodies!" Phineas looked back at him with narrow eyes and declared, "And thou art such as art deceived by them! The work their wicked wiles, and such as thee stand amazed and ask why such things do happen. Then when the man of God doth tell thee, thou art in unbelief!" Phineas eyes fall upon a small pouch on the Constable's desk and he looks up at him and asks, "These are the belongings of Silas McGruder?" The constable narrowed his eyes and replied, "They are indeed, but what concern is that to you?" Phineas quickly seized the pouch and poured it contents on the desk. (Two dramatic notes sound) On the desk lies a charred clay doll, another clay doll with a man's kerchief tied about its neck, and a broken clay horse. Phineas looked up wide eyed and declared, "The implements of Satan! Thou seest it thine own self!" He picks up the horse body with one hand and the head with the other and said, "Galen Myers mare dieth this afternoon of strange causes! A mystery it is no more! Silas McGruder hath played the sorcerer! Thou hast the evidence before thee! He polluteth this New World with the evils that were known in times of old! We must destroy him before he doth corrupt our friends and neighbors! Evil of this sort is a disease that doth spread!" The Constable gave Phineas a hard stare and declared, "Hear this, Phineas Jones, and all who wouldst take the law into thine own hands! It will take more than dolls of clay and the ravings of superstition to lay hands upon my prisoner. Silas McGruder had not these implements when these two men wert found dead. He hath been confined to the cell since I brought him from the pub! Now I say unto you all, depart from this place and bring me no more ranting of witches and sorcerers!" He picked up his rifle from the corner and cocked it. Phineas looked at the Constable with narrowed eyes and said, "Then their blood be upon thee! The day shalt come that thou shalt repent of thy unbelief! I pray no more deaths be added upon thy head!" Phineas then turned and stormed out of the Constable's office. The crowd also then slowly began to break up and mill out the door mumbling to each other. The Constable closes the door behind the last one and shakes his head as if he could hardly believe the events of the past few minutes.

Samuel Dawson gathers his belongings and packs them in a valise. A knock comes at the door. He goes to the door to answer it. He opens the door and Judah immediately rushes inside and turns to him saying, "The whole town is in uproar! There are cries of witchcraft and they hath named the drunk as the witch!" Dawson smiled slightly and continued packing his things. Judah sees what he is doing and looks back and forth between the valise and Dawson and said incredously, "Thou art departing?" Dawson looked at him and said, "But of course! My work here is finished." Judah looked totally stunned and said, "But my training? Hath I displeased the master?" Dawson continued packing as he says, "Oh quite the contrary! Thou shalt begin thy training soon! Very soon!" Judah still looked confused and said, "But if thou art departing..." Dawson stopped and looked at Judah and said, "Judah, thou art worried about much, and for no reason. Thy training is not to be done in this village. I goeth to Bedford to prepare for thy apprenticeship." Judah walked closer and said, "So I must go to Bedford with thee!" Dawson nodded in the negative and said, "I have much preparation before thy arrival. Thou shalt tarry here until a few days hence. Some of my followers are due through Collinsport in a few days. They hath a wagon. Thou shalt gather whatever possessions thou considereth valuable to thee and journey forth from here unto Bedford. Thou shalt tell no one where thou art bound." He packed the last item into his valise and then picked it up and walked to the door. He then turned and with a serious look on his face and said, "Thou must perform no more acts until thou hast joined me in Bedford! That is of the utmost importance! I hath given thee the perfect scapegoat. Thou must do nothing to sway the town's suspicion off Silas McGruder!" He then pats Judah on the arm and says, "Until we meet at our appointed place, mine charge!" He then places his hat on his head and opens the door and departs. Judah stands watching the empty doorway as dramatic music rolls out.

(Place Commercials Here)

Morning comes to Collinsport. Phineas stands in an alley talking to another man in hushed tones. "I say unto thee, Caleb, that the Constable hath been blinded! The warlock hath clouded his mind with deceit!" Caleb looked back at Phineas and said, "But art thou certain about this, Phineas? The Constable could be right. Silas may not be guilty of these acts!" Phineas then looked at him in utter shock and declared, "Thou didst see the devil's tools thyself! He did say they belonged to Silas! No, what we do is for the good of the entire town!"

The Constable sits at his desk peeling an apple with a large bladed knife. The door burst open and a man rushed in and said, "Constable! A fight hath begun at the pub!" The Constable rose to his feet and grabbed his rifle and said, "Yet again? Thou shalt stay and guard the prisoner!" He then rushed out the door. The man then stood in front of the desk watching the front door when it opened. Phineas and Caleb enter and Phineas nods to the door leading to Silas' cell. Caleb then entered the door and disappeared from sight. Phineas then turned to the other man and said, "I am sorry I must do this, but it be for thy own protection. He took out his gun and struck the man with the butt of it. The man fell unconscious to the floor. Caleb emerged holding Silas at gunpoint. Phineas then said, "Thou shalt not be suspect, but I shall. Therefore I must be seen elsewhere. Thou knowest what must be done!" Caleb nodded and herded Silas outside. Phineas followed him. Once on the sidewalk outside Phineas looked at Silas and said, "Thou shalt pay for thine iniquities this day, Silas McGruder! Pray thou that God may shew mercy unto thee!" He then said to Caleb, "Away with the witch!" Caleb then forced Silas away at gunpoint. Phineas then started to depart when he saw a young man watching from around a corner. He walked over to the young man and said, "If thou fearest God, thou shalt say nothing of what thou hast seen! We do the work of our Lord this day!" The boy remained silent and Phineas rushed off to establish his alibi. The young man still stood quietly. Suddenly a woman's voice cries out. "Simeon! Simeon, where art thou?" The boy still stood looking deep in thought not hearing the woman. She comes into sight and says, "Simeon Trask! I hath been calling thee! Come, we must return home!" He stood looking in the direction that Silas had been taken for a moment, and then turned to follow his mother. (Sad music plays out.)

Professor Stokes and Desmond Collins sit having morning tea at Collins House. "Well, I guess we should be getting into town. Brutus and Amadeus will be wondering where we are." Desmond said quietly. Stokes lowered his cup from his lips and revealed a quite disturbed look. "I'm not quite so certain." Stokes said with a look of deep thought. Desmond looked at him and said, "I don't understand. You're the one who said we have to blend in here. It will seem quite strange if we don't report for our duties at the shipping yards." Stokes nodded and said, "Indeed! But I fear our presence here is now a hopeless waste of time. We failed to prevent Judah's interest into the Black Arts. I'm now convinced our best course of action will be to find a way to return to 1841 and procure the journal as we originally intended." Desmond looked at him quite puzzled and said, "Just how do you propose we do that?" Stokes then rose and walked about the room and said, "According to Silas McGruder, the stairway through time has been randomly appearing and disappearing in the woods where Collinwood will be in the future. I propose we should go there and wait for its next appearance!" Desmond then rose also and looked at Stokes as if he could hardly believe what he is saying. "You also heard him say it takes us back to your time, not 1841." Stokes thought for a moment and then replied, "That's true. I say we wait for the stairway and take it to whatever time it leads to. If indeed we find ourselves in 1971, then we can attempt to find a way to direct it to the time we seek! We have can do nothing more here." Desmond then asked, "OK, so we go to the woods, and the staircase isn't there. If we wait all day and it still doesn't appear, how do we explain to Brutus why we weren't at the shipping yards?" Stokes then replied, "We must pass the spot where it appears on the way to town. If the staircase is there, we return to our own time. If it is not, we shall proceed into town and try again tonight. I am firmly convinced we won't be able to accomplish anything further here." "Desmond nodded approval at this idea and then said, "Well, we'd best be on our way." The two men then exit the house. Camera focuses on the closed door as music fades out.

(Place Commercials Here)

The Constable enters the gaol and as soon as he opens the door he sees the man lying on the floor. He then looks up and sees the door to the cells standing open. He rises and rushes to the door and looks in and a look of disgust crosses his face. He returns to the man on the floor and begins trying to rouse him. "Timothy! Wake up Timothy!" The man on the floor moans and stirs. He raises up on one elbow and moans, "Oooooh, what happened?" The Constable then said, "It was my hope that thou couldst tell me!" Timothy nodded his head and said, "No. I was about to look in on the prisoner when I did feel a pain. The next thing I dost remember wast thou waking me." Suddenly Phineas rushed into the office and said, "Constable, I must ask that thou reconsider and bring charges against Silas for the crimes of witchcraft! Thou has all the proof thou needest to hold him. I pray thee that thou dost not return him to Collin House! Many others may die if thou dost not secure him well!" The Constable looked at Phineas suspiciously and said, "What I shalt do is hold thee!" He pulled a pistol on Phineas and said, "The prisoner is no longer here and thou knowest it well!" Phineas feigned shock and walked to the door to the cells and then returned with an equally feigned look of horror. "He hath escaped! Now the town lies at the mercy of his wicked acts!" The Constable continued to look at him with suspicion and said, "Where wast thou in the past half hour?" Phineas then looked at the Constable with a hurt expression and said, "It troubleth me that thou wouldst think me capable of aiding the sorcerer! It was I who alerted thee to his wiles!" The Constable remained staunch and said, "I did ask where thou hast been! Declare it now!" Phineas then defensively said, "I wast at the church telling the good Reverend what hat befallen this fair town!" The Constable then grabbed Phineas by the arm and said, "Thy story canst be confirmed. Come! We shall go see the good Reverend." He begins leading Phineas to the door when it suddenly opens. Stokes and Desmond enter the office. "Constable, we hath come to report a murder! Silas McGruder is dead! (Two dramatic notes sound.) The Constable looks at them and then replies, "Dead?" Stokes then said, "We findeth him lynched in the North wood leading to Collins House. This black hood did cover his head." The Constable released Phineas and walked around behind his desk and fell into the chair. Phineas turns away so no one can see the look of glee on his face. (Dramatic music rolls out.)

Desmond Collins.  
JOHN KARLEN

Professor Stokes.  
THAYER DAVID

Samuel Dawson.  
HUMBERT ALLEN ASTREDO

Silas McGruder.  
MICHAEL STROKA

Judah Zachary.  
CHRISTOPHER PENNOCK

Phineas.  
JAMES STORM

Constable.  
JOHN BEAL

Timothy.  
STEPHEN CALDER

Caleb.  
KENNETH McMILLAN

Mrs. Trask.  
GAYE EDMOND

Simeon Trask.  
TOM HAPPER

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Scenic Design SY TOMASHOFF

Music Supervisor SYBIL WEINBERGER

Costume Design MOSTOLLER

Make up VINCENT LOSCALZO

Associate Producer KEN McEWEN

Assistant to the producer HARRIET ROHR

Unit Manager PATRICK PLEVEN

Technical Director J.J. LUPATKIN

Lighting Director MEL HANDELSMAN

Audio FRANK BAILEY HENRY PLIMACK

Sound Effects ED BLAINEY

Video RUDY PICCIRILLO ROSS SKIPPER

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer

Had this been an actual episode, the air date would have been July 7, 1971 


	70. Chapter 70

Episode 1294

Fear reigns at Collinwood in the present time; as Judah Zachary, an evil warlock from the 17th century on a mission to destroy the Collins family line, is close to realizing his centuries long goal. Two men have sought to avert his evil reign when they found themselves transported to year 1677, by way of a mysterious stairway through time. Hoping they arrived at a time when they could distract the young man from his meeting with a coven of witches that would teach him the ways of witchcraft, Professor Stokes and Desmond Collins are unaware that what Judah's journal didn't record was his earlier meeting with one who would dispatch the group of sorcerers to Collinsport to begin with. Now, Judah has already become entwined in the dark underworld, and all hope of turning him back, is past. On this night, the two men contemplate their return to the present, to derive a new plan to defeat Judah Zachary, before it is forever, too late...

Scene opens on the inside of the bunkhouse located near Collins House. The door opens and Professor Stokes, Desmond Collins, and Brutus Collins enter. Desmond walks to the table and places his hat on the table and then turns back to the other two men and says, "I was surprised so few showed up for Silas' burial. Didn't he have any friends in Collinsport?" Brutus then replied, "Very few. Many held him in contempt. Mine own father was the closest thing to a friend he had. Jedediah Thorne was also good unto him as well." Stokes rubbed his bottom lip and said, "Who was the well dressed young man standing near the Reverend? He bore a resemblance to Silas." Brutus nodded and replied, "His son, Philip. Silas wast not always as thou knew him. After the death of his wife, he took heavily to drink. His son endured his drunkenness for a season, but after many efforts to comfort him in vain, he turned away from him. Philip is quite successful. He doth own the clothing mill in town. McGruder House doth adjoin the Collins lands. I did hear him say he will sell all and move the business to nearby Rockport. He did enquire of Amadeus if he wished to purchase the McGruder lands. It hath a fine house thereon should he marry someday. If he doth not, I may enquire for myself." Stokes gave Desmond a knowing glance and then said to Brutus, "Brutus, Desmond and I hath failed in our mission to keep Judah Zachary from the practice of witchcraft. We believe our only hope now, is to return 1971 and seek another means of defeating him there. We plan to return to the place where we arrived here and hope that the stairway will appear. If it does, you will see us no more. I trust you will never speak of the things we have told you." Brutus looked at them somewhat sadly and said, "I wouldst join thee! Oh, not unto thy time, but this wonder of the staircase I do wish to behold with mine own eyes! It is an unspeakable wonder I must witness!" Desmond shot a concerned look at Stokes, who returned a reassuring one and then turned to Brutus and said, "I suppose seeing it would cause no harm." Desmond then said, "Well I guess we should be going." Stokes pulled the pocket watch out as Desmond opened the door and stepped outside. Seeing it was near 8 PM, He nodded as he returned it to his pocket, three rowdy workers rushed in the door past Stokes, nearly knocking him down. He regained his footing and Brutus called out to the three, "Thou savages, hast thou no shame?" Stokes then said, "There is no harm done, Brutus, We must be going." They turned and left closing the door behind them.

(Place Commercials Here)

Laura sat in the living room reading from a book when a knock came at the door. She looked up at the door wondering who would be calling. She laid the book down and arose from her seat. She reached the door and opened it to reveal Judah standing there. "Judah! What doth bring thee here at this hour? Thou must be at the docks in the morning!" Judah simply asked, "Please let me in Laura, I must speak with thee." Laura stood wondering what could be so urgent that Judah would risk rising late for work. She stepped aside and Judah entered the house. She closed the door behind him and awaited an explanation. Judah then looked at her and quietly said, "I hath come to ask for thee to become my wife. This night! We can mount the wagon and be at the church in half an hour!" Laura looked distressed and asked, "But Judah, why dost thou hurry so?" Judah reached out and took her hands in his and said, "I shalt depart from Collinsport in a few days. I wish to take my new wife with me. We shall make a new life away from this village! A life unlike any we couldst ever make here. Our destinies are written in the stars, my beloved. Please say that thou wilt join me. A new world is ours! All we need do is take it." Laura turned away in confusion and Judah looked dismayed that she did not readily respond as he had hoped. She walked a few steps away from him and his mouth opened as if he were about to say something, but was not sure just what he wanted to say. Laura's head dropped and her heart beat wildly within her breast as she was so caught unaware by this sudden decision. Judah stepped closer to her and said, "Is something amiss, my dear? We hath spoken of this often." His words struck something inside her, and she turned to him with a resolute look and replied, "No Judah! It is not WE that hath spoken of it! It is thee that hath spoken of it! I hath told thee continually that I do not wish to leave my home. Collinsport IS mine home, Judah! I hath waited and hoped that thou wouldst wish to remain here. I hath no desire to wander the far ends of the earth seeking I know not what!" Judah looked at her incredously and said, "But Collinsport is the domain of Isaac Collins! Thou wouldst remain here under his dominion? Thou wouldst give thy future unto the Collins Empire?" Laura turned to him in frustration and replied, "Thou art greatly deceived, Judah! Why must thou see evil where none exists? Dost thou envy the Collins so much? Why dost thou believe that simply because Isaac Collins founded the town that he seekest to enslave all who are part of it? I hath never seen but kindness from the Collins family! It is clear that thou wast made to wander, but I am not!" She then pulled the ring from her hand and presented it to him and declared, "I can no longer be pledged to thee Judah Zachary." Judah stood looking at the ring in dismay as Laura walked to the door and opened it. "It is late!" she said as she stood holding the door for him to leave. Judah stared at the ring with a look of sorrow. The sorrow then began to transform into a kind of boiling anger. He turned and went to door pausing outside just long enough to give her an angry look, and then he turned and left. Laura stood still holding the door open as her face dropped in sorrow. She had not meant to hurt Judah, but reasoned that it was unavoidable. She then sighs and slowly closes the door. She then falls back on the closed door pondering the events which had just transpired.

Stokes, Desmond and Brutus walk through the woods trying to find the place where the staircase should appear. Stokes then spoke, "It must be somewhere nearby!" Desmond stopped and looked about for a moment. He then said, "It is that direction, about 50 yards." Stokes realized Desmond knew his way through these woods far better than he did, even if they were somewhat different than they wee in 1841. Desmond then took the lead, heading off in the direction he had indicated. Stokes and Brutus exchanged glances and followed. Minutes passed as they trudged on through the north woods. They came to a spot and Desmond stopped and looked about again and then turned to the others. "This is it. This is where Collinwood will stand in 1841." Brutus cocked his head and thought about what he had just heard. "Collinwood; what a magnificent name it is! It hath a rather regal sound to it!" Stokes points to the ground and nodded as he said, "Of course, there are wagon tracks here in the dirt. Apparently it's the place where Silas parked and awaited the appearance of the staircase himself." Brutus then said, "It is a pity that the one time Silas's strange tales happened to be true that none believed him." Stokes nodded slightly and said, "Quite fortunate on the other hand, since any who should venture up the staircase could endanger the way history should unfold. No, I think that though Silas suffered greatly for what he saw, it is far better that none know of its existence." Brutus looked about the area and at the trees and asked, "And so a great house will stand here in the year 1840, and it will be the home to the Collins family in that time?" Desmond then replied, "It will be built much earlier actually; a joint venture between two Collins brothers, Jeremiah and Joshua. They will start it in 1790, and it will be five years in the building." Stokes then interjected, "It's not that we don't trust you Brutus, but the less you know about the future, the better. You could unknowing alter the way things should unfold with that knowledge." Brutus nodded and said, "I understand. I cannot but be fascinated with the wonder of it all. I gave no thought to the future before meeting the two of you. Perhaps the future of mine own lifetime, where I would journey, what I might accomplish in life, but the thought of future generations occurred not to me." Desmond then paced impatiently and said, "Why doesn't that bloody staircase appear!" Stokes and Brutus turned to look at him when just behind him a ghostly figure appeared. Brutus eyes widened and he gasped, "Silas McGruder!" The ghost of Silas McGruder looked more sober than Brutus had seen Silas in years while he was alive. Then the ghost spoke, "I know who thou art, and why thou art here!" Stokes and Desmond look at each other in shock and then back at the apparition before them. "Thou didst make me forget that we were all in this place before, but now I remember." Stokes walked toward the ghost and said, "In your present plane, then you must understand why it was necessary!" Silas stood looking at Stokes and said, "Aye, and I know that thou hast come to cleanse the town of the sorcery for which I was accused. I know also who is indeed the sorcerer. I know that he didst betray me to cover his own evil deeds." Stokes then replied, "Then you also know that we have failed to stop him from the practice of witchcraft, and must return up the stairway to defeat him in our world?" Silas' face remained somber as he said, "Thou shalt not ascend the staircase this night! I hath seen the one that I before thought was an angel. She hath sent me unto thee. Thy work is not complete. There is more that thou must do. The stairs will not appear here again until thou hast done what thou must!" Stokes walked right up to the apparition and asked, "What is it that we must do, Silas? Tell me!" Silas then replied, "The task thou must perform is not known to me, but to her only. Thou wilt know this night what thou must do. I must depart now unto my rest. God be with thee." Stokes then said, "Tell me, how will I..." The ghost of Silas McGruder then slowly faded away just as he had earlier appeared. Stokes countenance fell as he realized he could learn no more. Stokes then turned again to his companions. Brutus stood wide eyed at the incredible event he had just witnessed. Desmond looked at Stokes and asked, "What do you think he meant that we would know this night what we must do?" Stokes turned away from him baffled and said, "I don't know Desmond, I don't know." (Dramatic music rolls out.)

(Place Commercials Here)

Judah Zachary enters the front door of his home and slams it behind him in disgust. He proceeds in anger to the center of the room as he fumes over his sudden loss. His mother, Drusilla enters the room just as his face twists into a look of rage. He turns suddenly and hurls the ring into the empty fireplace. Drusilla Zachary looks at her son, quite taken aback at this display of violence. "What troubleth thee, my son?" she asked in a surprised tone. Judah, quite unaware his fit of rage had been witnessed, sighed and hung his head. "It is Laura." He said quietly. A knowing look crossed Drusilla's face as she said, "She hath refused to be thy bride. Well, no great loss, I say! I hath told thee oftentimes she was not for thee! She remaineth a child in heart and mind. Thou art deserving of much more than the likes of such!" Judah walked over and simply stared at the mortar between the bricks of the hearth for a moment in disbelief that this should happen. He then looked at his mother almost as if questioning her as he said, "I didst tell her I shalt depart this village soon and did ask her to be wed to me this night. She withstood me! She saith plainly that she wilt not leave this village and that I shouldst go!" Drusilla joined him at the fireplace. She bent over and retrieved the ring from the ashes and said, "This ring wast mine, Judah. It wast mine own mother's, and hers as well. It hath passed through eight generations of my family. One day it shall be worn by the woman thou shalt take to thy wife. Until then, I shalt return it to its place until such day is upon us." Judah looked disgusted and paced away from the fireplace and said, "Keep it if thou must! I shalt not have need of it! I want none other but Laura!" Drusilla's eyes narrowed and she said, "She is familiar unto thee. There will be others. One day thou shalt meet one like unto thyself that doth share thy dreams. All doth say there shall not be another in the pains of rejection, but the heart doth heal, and doth love yet again." Judah snarled and said, "I think not!" Drusilla replied, "Of course thou seest it not! The time is not yet! When it doth come, thou shalt remember my words!" Judah walked to window and aimlessly looked out over the village. "I doth despise the very sight of this place!" he said in disgust. Drusilla then remembered his earlier statement and asked, "Thou sayest thou art leaving. Where art thou bound?" Judah's eyes shifted as he remembered Dawson's admonition to not reveal his destination. He fumbled and then turned saying, "Boston, I think. There art many things one can do in such a place, and it is there I shalt find my own place!" He then turned to see his mother's reaction. She looked back at him and said, "Well, I doth hope thou shalt not forget thy aging mother in all thy success. I hath not many years left. Thou wilt return again before I die, wilt thou not?" Judah softened a bit and gave his mother an embrace and said, "Yes Mother, I wilt not forget thee." As he embraced her, his eyes fell upon the window. The transparent figure of Silas McGruder stood giving him a penetrating look. He gasped and pulled free of his mother and she turned to him quite confused and said, "What it is it Judah?" She saw him looking paralyzed as he glared at the window. She turned to see what had him so captivated. There was nothing there. "Didst thou see it, Mother! Drusilla looked curiously back at Judah and said, "I saw nothing at all. Thou art very tired, Judah. Thou shouldst take thy rest." Judah looked once again at the window, and himself saw nothing. "Indeed, that it must be." He kissed her on the cheek and then said, "Good night, Mother." He left the room to go to bed. Drusilla turned again to the window for another look but saw exactly what she had seen before. She turns to look at the door Judah had departed through. Her gaze lingers on the door as music fades out.

Laura stood looking out to sea. Her mind pondered the events which had occurred earlier. "Tis a beautiful sight, is it not?" a voice behind her said as she turned about, stunned and taken by surprise. She looked into the face of the kind man who had addressed her. "I am Brutus Collins." He said bowing to her. "Ah yet another Collins; Thou must be brother to Amadeus!" Brutus smiled and said, "Indeed I am, but thou hast me at a disadvantage." Laura managed a smile and said, "I am Laura Martin." Brutus registered recognition of the name and replied, "Thou art engaged to Judah Zachary. Yes I have heard of thee." Laura turned back looking over the sea once more and as her eyes lowered, she quietly said, "I am no longer pledged unto him." Brutus eyes looked sympathetically at her and as he said, "I am sorry. I meant not to cause thee disconsolation." She turned around again and said, "No, it was thee who hath caused it. Only this night did I know we were not meant to be." Brutus then said, "Indeed it is not my concern, but if thou dost wish to speak of it, I hath been told I am a good listener." Laura sighed and said, "There is nothing to tell. Judah hath intent to depart Collinsport, and my place is here. I doth love this town and I shalt die here. If Judah must roam, then we simply are not to be." Brutus looked concerned and said, "Thou maketh it to sound as if he shalt depart on the morrow!" Looking down, she quietly said, "No. Not on the morrow, but soon. He sought to be wed this night and to take me with him. It was then I knew I could no longer be his." Brutus proceeded with care not to cause suspicion and asked, "He did not say when nor where?" Laura looked up at him and said, "No. If I were one to travel, I should wish to know to where I was bound. He careth not enough to say where I wast to follow. That I cannot abide." She wrapped her arms about herself and Brutus said, "Thou camest without a wrap. Thou shalt take ill from the chill off the sea. Come, I will take thee home." Realizing he was probably quite correct, she nodded agreement. They walk away as the camera lingers on the waves crashing to shore.

(Place Commercials Here)

Professor Stokes lies sleeping in the bunkhouse. He moans slightly and does a full turn on the bed to face the opposite direction. (Dream music sequence begins and a haze forms clouding out his face. Swirling lights then begin) He sees his own pocket watch swinging slowly back and forth before his eyes. The watch reads 1:15. The watch fades away after several swings. Then a wall fades into sight. There is a calendar on the wall. The camera slowly pulls in on the calendar. Suddenly a hand appears and with what appears to be a chunk of coal, draws a circle about Friday the 16th. The camera lingers on the image for a moment then begins a slow dolly backward. Standing beside the calendar was a woman dressed in a white robe. A white hood covers her head. "What does it mean? You must tell me what it means!" he said to her as she slowly stepped toward him. Her robed hand rose and touched his left temple. He looked confused for a moment and then as if he wondered why he was doing it, he began to speak, "At the appointed day and the appointed hour; There shall come a shift in the balance of power. The signs are misleading, indeed it so, but will ultimately bring the defeat of thy foe!" No sooner had he finished, the hand withdrew from his temple leaving him pondering what the mumbo jumbo meant. "You give me a riddle to solve?" The figure remained still "I believe I understand. There are certain rules by which the game must be played." The figure slowly nodded in the affirmative. Stokes rubbed his thick bottom lip pondering all that he had seen. He then looked at the woman and said, "Who are you? What is your part in all this?" The woman turned to her left away from view. Stokes turns and faces her as her arms slowly raise and grasp the sides of her hood. Stokes faces the camera and the woman faces away from it. He looks into the face and his eyes widen and he gasps, "Good Lord!" He steps to his left again with his mouth open. She lowers the hood again and places a finger to her lips to indicate he should tell no one. Then slowly the figure disappears from sight. (Swirling lights begin again as dream music rises.) A haze appears once more and lingers momentarily then fades away revealing the face of the sleeping Stokes. As the haze completely disappears, his eyes snap open and he springs up in bed. (Three sets of three dramatic notes, followed by one sustained note sounds.)

Brutus Collins.  
JONATHAN FRID

Professor Stokes.  
THAYER DAVID

Desmond Collins.  
JOHN KARLEN

Drusilla Zachary.  
CLARICE BLACKBURN

Laura Martin.  
DIANA MILLAY

Judah Zachary.  
CHRISTOPHER PENNOCK

Ghost of Silas McGruder.  
MICHAEL STROKA

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Scenic Design SY TOMASHOFF

Music Supervisor SYBIL WEINBERGER

Costume Design MOSTOLLER

Make up VINCENT LOSCALZO

Associate Producer KEN McEWEN

Assistant to the producer HARRIET ROHR

Unit Manager PATRICK PLEVEN

Technical Director J.J. LUPATKIN

Lighting Director MEL HANDELSMAN

Audio FRANK BAILEY HENRY PLIMACK

Sound Effects ED BLAINEY

Video RUDY PICCIRILLO ROSS SKIPPER

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer

Had this been an actual episode, the air date would have been July 8, 1971 


	71. Chapter 71

Episode 1295

A dreadful curse looms over the Collins family; a curse that began three centuries before. Judah Zachary, a warlock who was condemned to die for his evil practices swore with his last breath to destroy the families of the three men who condemned him to be beheaded for the high crime of sorcery. Two of those families are no more. Amadeus Collins, an ancestor of the present day family headed the tribunal that brought him to justice. In the present time, Judah's ghost has resumed his search for vengeance by possessing one, through whom he hopes to realize his final victory. Two men have traveled back in time seeking to defeat Judah in that earlier era, while others in the present time hope to stall his efforts there. In the nearby town of Collinsport, one such effort is being planned to defeat his evil purposes as the time for all who bear the Collins name, is running out...

Dr. Julia Hoffman paces the study of Lang House. She looks at the clock on the mantle. It shows the time as 12:20 AM. She walks over to a table and opens a medical bag that sits on it. She opens the bag and withdraws a small bottle of liquid and looks at it intently, then with a purposeful look, she quickly returns it to the bag, which she then picks up from the table and heads for the study door. As she exits the study and prepares to open the front door to the house, a voice speaks, "Wheah ya goin, Julia?" Julia turned around in shock and said, "Oh, it's only you, Willie. You startled me." Willie reached the bottom of the stairs and said, "You didden say wheah ya was goin'." Julia cradled the medical bag behind her back and said, "The air was getting a bit stuffy. I thought I'd go for a short walk." Willie looked at her with suspicion and said, "You don't lie so good, Julia. I know bettah! I seen the bag. I know what ya plannin'. Ya plannin' to go back out to Collinwood, ain't ya?" Julia's eyes dropped, realizing she had been caught in the act and said, "Yes, Willie. There is a vaccine in my bag that the rest of the family needs to stay alive; if they aren't dead already. I must return Willie. I must save their lives if I'm not already too late!" Willie then responded, "Ya was gonna sneak off an' go out theah all by yaself, wudden ya?" Julia had no reply, but simply looked down at the bag which she had now brought around in front of her. "Well I ain't lettin' ya go out theah all by yaself. If you gonna go out theah, I gotta go with ya. Its too dangerous to go climin' down those rocks an' roamin' through that cave all by yaself. It'll be even moah dangerous when ya get inside with that wahlock in theah"  
Julia looked up the stairs, then at Willie. "Where is Selena?" Willie then replied, "She's sleepin' upstaihs." Julia then said, "I'm sure Barnabas would want you to stay here and make sure she's safe, Willie." Willie looked back at her and said, "Ya fagettin' I know Barnabas too, an I know he woulden' be wantin' you out theah neithah!" Julia's eyes nervously blinked as she realized he right. She then grew bold and replied, "I must save the family! I'm going Willie; this medicine is their only hope!" Willie stepped inside the study and grabbed a flashlight off the mantle and said, "Alright, but ya ain't goin' out theah by yaself!" Julia opened the front door and stepped outside. Willie then followed, closing the door behind them. (Dramatic music rolls.)

(Place Commercials Here)

Quentin Collins stands in front of a wine rack watching the door closely as if waiting for someone. He turns looking at the bottles arranged in the wall rack. He withdraws a bottle and looks at the label. He raises his eyebrows and then chuckles. "All this, and not a thing to drink out of; my kingdom for a glass!" He replaces the bottle and walks aimlessly about the wine cellar. He suddenly hears the sound of someone trying to open the outer door. He quickly slips behind one of the shelves to get out of the open and carefully watches. The door opens and Barnabas walks in looking equally cautious. "Quentin?" He whispers. Quentin steps out in the open and says, "Yes, it's only me. I only got back ahead of you by a couple of minutes. Did you find a way to get to rest of the family?" Barnabas eyes dropped as he softly and regretfully replied, "No. He couldn't have found a more secure place to hold them. The house is riddled with secret passageways, but not one leads to corridor where he has them held." Quentin nods slightly and said, "I'm afraid I didn't make much progress either. I had to keep eluding his henchman. The one you call Adam"  
Barnabas then said, "Adam is not a willing accomplice, I assure you. He only does what Judah requires to guarantee Carolyn's continued existence. I did learn one very interesting bit of information that may be quite useful to us." Quentin looked at him in anticipation and said, "Alright, so out with it man! We could sure stand a bit of good news for a change." Barnabas paced a couple of steps and said, "I was in the secret passage behind the drawing room wall. I could tell someone was in the room, and then a moment later it was confirmed when Adam also came into the drawing room and informed Judah that he had found no one during his latest search of the house. Judah was quite angry that the sheriff still has not resumed stationing deputies outside the house. It seems that the sheriff was never informed by the good doctor after the quarantine was lifted that it should be resumed." Quentin's eyes widened as he said, "So there's nobody guarding the house! People could come and go as they wish?" Barnabas nodded and replied, "Yes. That is what has him so concerned. Not only does he have to worry about the possibility that we have returned, but now he also must worry about someone coming before he has finished his curse." Quentin thought for a moment and then said, "So apparently word hasn't gotten out that the quarantine has been lifted. I would have thought the papers would be on top of a story like that." Barnabas then replied, "Yes, ordinarily there would, but it seems that a labor dispute in the south quarter has been keeping them otherwise occupied." Quentin chuckled and said, "So much for small town newspapers!" Barnabas then said, "Since Adam and Judah are otherwise occupied, I think we should try again to see if we can reach 1841 and find out what has happened to Eliot and the journal." Quentin pursed his lips a moment and then said, "Sure. Anything beats hiding out in this musty old cellar." The two then turn and cautiously depart, closing the door behind them.

A flashlight beam illuminates a dark, musty cavern. Willie and Julia emerge from where the light originated. A look of exasperation crosses Julia's face for a moment and then asks, "How much further before we reach the cellar, Willie? It seems like we've been down here for a long time." Willie shone the light all around studying the surroundings carefully and then said, "Not much fahthah." He started to take a step forward, and then turned suddenly to Julia and said, "I nevah knew Mrs. Johnson had a sistah in Bangah!" Julia managed a slight smile and said, "Mrs. Johnson is a somewhat private person when it comes to her family. I think it is a good idea that she took the bus to Bangor to see her. Perhaps it will distract her from the things that are happening here." Willie nodded and said, "Yeah, Too many people already gotta worry about what's happenin' up theah. I shuah hope Barnabas and Quentin ah alright; If that monstah has 'em what'll we do?" Julia sighed and replied, "I don't know, Willie. We can only hope they are still free and have found a way to get to Elizabeth and the others." Willie nods in agreement and turns to resume their trek when they hear a shriek from the direction they had just come. Both turned in the direction of the sound in shock, and then looked at each other. "Whadda ya suppose that was, Julia?" Willie asked with wide eyes. Julia swallowed hard and said, "I don't know." Both of them look at the dark passageway from which they had just come. They heard what sounded like a small avalanche follow by another shriek and then the sound rushing footsteps. Both of them breathed rapidly fearing what may be occurring back there, when a figure rushes out into the open. "Selena!" Julia cried out as her face had now become a bit less distressed than it had been before. Selena looked back and forth at the two of them and said, "I heard the front door close and I found both of you gone. I knew this had to be where you were going. I realize that I'm still rather new to things like this, but I can't believe you slipped off without me. You know how much I care for Barnabas." Julia paused a moment grasping for what to say, and then simply said, "You shouldn't have come. You have no idea of the forces you're dealing with!" Not to be dissuaded, Selena replied, "I'm sure there was a time the same thing could have been said for you as well. Ever since I encountered that woman in white, I've known that I'm to be a part of this. I will not turn back now." Julia's face softened as she realized that indeed Selena had been pulled into the midst of the dark actions of Judah Zachary. She then smiled slightly and said, "Yes, you have encountered and become deeply involved in the supernatural occurrences that have affected us all. Are you alright? We heard you cry out earlier." Selena said, "I'm fine. I simply stumbled in the dark. I'll be fine." Willie then spoke and said, "Well, we betta get goin'. The wine cellah ain't much fahthah." He then turned and shone the flashlight into the dark passage. All three then disappear into the tunnel.

A moment later they find themselves in front of the secret panel. Willie places his ear to the back side of the wine rack and listens intently. After a moment he removes his ear from the panel and says, "I don't heah nothin, it should be safe to open it. Julia gives a short nod and then gives a firm push on the back side of the wine rack. A low moaning sound is heard as the panel grinds open. They step inside the wine cellar and Willie then carefully closes the panel back. Selena walked to the door and also listened before opening it. Julia takes a last look inside the medical bag, and then follows Selena and Willie into the basement corridor. Julia then said, "Willie, that room at the end of the hall is where we found Mrs. Johnson. We should probably make sure Judah hasn't imprisoned anyone else in there. I'll check out the room at the other end of the hall." Willie looked troubled and replied, "I doan know, Julia. I think we oughtta stay togethah." Julia then said, "Yes of course. I only want to check out this one room before go upstairs." Willie gave a sigh of resignation and said, "Alright Julia." He turned and opened the door Julia had mentioned as Julia opened the other door she had spoken of. As soon as Willie and selena stepped inside, Julia's eyes narrowed and with a determined look on her face, she quietly closed then door and quickly but quietly slipped up the stairs unseen.  
(Dramatic music rolls.)

(Place Commercials Here)

Trevor Halliburton paces about the drawing room of Collinwood. He watches the door in exasperation. He then paces some more and Judah's thoughts are heard audibly. "Why haven't the deputies returned? The doctor was supposed to have the deputies reinstated days ago. My plans are in jeopardy every moment this house is not secured! The telephones are still not working. At least that is not a concern. Perhaps word has not yet spread that the house is no longer guarded. I fear that won't be the case much longer. I must step up my plans. Every Collins must be thought dead of the plague if Halliburton is to inherit the Collins holdings. Once that happens, I will expel the lawyer's life force and this body shall be all mine! I will finally have defeated Amadeus and all his spoils shall belong to me! Finally, I will have my revenge!" He then pauses for a moment and then speaks audibly. "First I shall dispose of Elizabeth Stoddard. She is the one who controls the house and all the Collins holdings..." Adam emerges from the door under the landing and walks toward the drawing room. "...then with Mrs. Stoddard out of the way, the estate will go to Carolyn! Then once I dispose of her, I will become the rightful heir of that the Collins' possess!" Adam froze in his tracks at hearing those words. A horrific look crosses his face and he decides he will not enter the drawing room, but instead returns quietly the way he had come.

Barnabas and Quentin stand outside the stairway room in the East wing. Quentin then speaks saying, "So what makes you think this time will be any different from all the other times we've tried?" Barnabas sighs and replied, "I can't be certain it will be any different, but I must try! A dear friend is trapped back there. I must try to help him. It is also possible he has the answers we need to end this terrible nightmare! A way to defeat Judah at last!" Quentin let out a slight smile and gave a nod as well and said, "Well, Then I guess we better have a look then." Barnabas turned and grabbed the doorknob then with his lips tightened, he opened the door and they both enter the room. They look at the top of the stairs. (Two low dramatic notes sound.) Barnabas eyes dropped in disappointment at seeing only an empty wall. He lets out a sigh and then says, "Where are you, Eliot? Why have you not returned? What awful thing is keeping you there?" Quentin looks at him sympathetically and says, "Hey look, I know I don't know the man quite as well as you do, but if it means anything, I'm concerned about him too. Let's go look and see if the other stairway in the playroom is there. Maybe that's the one we need instead of this one." Barnabas looked downward in disappointment looking as if he felt that too would be a waste of time. He then looked up and said, "I suppose it can't hurt"  
He stopped in mid sentence and his eyes grew wide. "Willie, Selena! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at Dr. Lang's house!" Willie and Selena stood in the doorway looking back at him. He looked even older than they last had seen him. Willie then spoke, "It was Julia. She was detumined to get back heah and give the othahs the vaccine." Barnabas looked behind Willie and Selena and then asked, "Where is she?" Willie then replied, "I told huh we should stay togethah, but she made off while our backs wuh tunned. I'm guessin' she's tryin' to get to Missus Stoddahd and the othahs." A horrific look crosses Barnabas' face as he say, "No! It's much too dangerous for her to be alone! We must find her!" They quickly all depart the staircase room closing the door.

Adam walks the corridors in the cellar thinking. His thoughts are heard aloud. "He said he was going to kill Carolyn! He can't kill Carolyn! I can't let him kill her! But I can't stop him with all those powers he has!" He opens the wine cellar door and walks about the room looking to see if anyone was there. Seeing no one he turned to go, when he suddenly got a curious expression on his face. He turned back again and walked over right in front of the secret panel. He shone his flashlight on the concrete floor in front it. He then bent down and said, "Mud! Fresh mud on the floor!" He shone the light around a bit more and saw what looked like an arching scratch in the concrete. It began right at the edge of the wine rack and formed an arc to the left. He looked at the scratch, then up at the wine rack. With a look of slow realization, he rose and grabbed the edge of the wine rack and pulled. The panel swung open to reveal the hidden cavern behind it. A plotting look crosses his face as his thoughts are heard aloud, "A secret panel Judah doesn't know about. It wasn't on the blueprints he showed me. This is how Barnabas got out of the house! But somebody is here!" He picks up a clump of the fresh mud and rolls it in his fingers and then looks at the cellar door. "Somebody has come back!" (Three dramatic notes sound.)

(Place Commercials Here)

Julia Hoffman creeps carefully down a corridor in the West wing of Collinwood with the medical bag in hand. She listens closely and watches in all directions as she ever so slowly advances. Further ahead of her the sound of a door slamming is heard and the sound of advancing footsteps. Julia's eyes grow wide in shock. She eyes the door right next to her and tries the door knob. "Yes! It's open!" her thoughts rang out. She slips inside and closes the door. She stiffens against the wall and holds her breath as she hears the footsteps grow nearer and nearer. Hearing them fade away. She slowly lets out her breath and relaxes again. Her eyes flutter nervously as she realized just what a close call that had been. Her eyes then fall again on the door knob. She looks purposefully at it and slowly ventures forward. She presses her ear to the door and listens a moment. Biting her bottom lip, she slowly turns the door knob. Peeping out into the corridor, she releases a heavy sigh as she sees the corridor is empty. She steps out and closes the door behind her.

Barnabas and Selena creep through the lower level of the West wing of Collinwood. They also listen and watch each step carefully. "The stairs that lead to the second floor are just around that corner ahead." Barnabas whispered softly. Selena swallows hard and then they both resume their forward motion.

Quentin and Willie creep through yet another corridor of the West wing quietly advancing also. A board creaks under Willie's foot and his eyes grew wide in terror. Both men freeze and hold their breath as they listen to see if the noise had been heard. Willie breathes hard with his eyes still looking quite scared.

Julia rounds a corner and stands just outside the room where the family is being held. She has at some point taken her stethoscope from her back and put it around her neck. Placing the instrument into her ears, she first looks carefully in all directions, then softly places the diaphragm of the stethoscope on the door and listens intently. A look of relief crosses her face and she reaches down and slowly opens the door. She sees Elizabeth Stoddard tied to a chair looking quite haggard. As she enters she sees Roger's wheelchair with it's back turned to her. His head is slumped over out of sight. "Julia!" Liz whispers out. Julia looks first at her, then back at the slumped figure and asks, "Is he..." Liz then whispered back , "Sleeping"  
A look of relief fills Julia's face as she hears this news. She then sees the empty chair beside Liz and says, "Carolyn?" Liz then tiredly replied, "Judah took her to another place. She was becoming quite belligerent so he isolated her." Julia reached into the bag and withdrew a syringe and the bottle of fluid and then filled the hypodermic. "I have the antidote the plague. I'm so glad I got here in time." Liz moaned in a depressed fashion, "I'm certain the plague hasn't infected us, otherwise, we'd be dead already." Julia then said, "You may be right, but this won't hurt you if you aren't infected." She squirted the air out of the needle and placed the tip of the needle against Liz's arm. She then pulled back in shock, "Well, well, well; if it isn't the imminent Dr. Hoffman!" Julia eyes widened in horror as Trevor Halliburton stood holding her at gunpoint with a most evil grin on his face. (Three sets of three dramatic notes sound, followed by one ascending sustained which ends in a crashing crescendo.)

(Place Commercials Here)

Elizabeth Stoddard.  
JOAN BENNETT

Barnabas Collins.  
JONATHAN FRID

Dr. Julia Hoffman.  
GRAYSON HALL

Willie Loomis.  
JOHN KARLEN

Quentin Collins.  
DAVID SELBY

Adam.  
ROBERT RODAN

Selena Parker.  
KATE JACKSON

Trevor Halliburton/Judah Zachary.  
KEITH PRENTICE

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Scenic Design SY TOMASHOFF

Music Supervisor SYBIL WEINBERGER

Costume Design MOSTOLLER

Make up VINCENT LOSCALZO

Associate Producer KEN McEWEN

Assistant to the producer HARRIET ROHR

Unit Manager PATRICK PLEVEN

Technical Director J.J. LUPATKIN

Lighting Director MEL HANDELSMAN

Audio FRANK BAILEY HENRY PLIMACK

Sound Effects ED BLAINEY

Video RUDY PICCIRILLO ROSS SKIPPER

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer

Had this been an actual episode, the air date would have been July 9, 1971 


	72. Chapter 72

Episode 1296

An ancient and deadly plague infects the halls of Collinwood; and Dr. Julia Hoffman has obtained the antidote to counter its effects. Unknown to Judah Zachary, who holds the family captive in their own home, Dr Hoffman has managed to reenter the walls of the great house undiscovered. She hopes to administer the antidote before the remaining family members are claimed by the dreadful virus, but in doing so she is placing her own life in grave danger...

Julia rounds a corner and stands just outside the room where the family is being held. She has at some point taken her stethoscope from her back and put it around her neck. Placing the instrument into her ears, she first looks carefully in all directions, then softly places the diaphragm of the stethoscope on the door and listens intently. A look of relief crosses her face and she reaches down and slowly opens the door. She sees Elizabeth Stoddard tied to a chair looking quite haggard. As she enters she sees Roger's wheelchair with it's back turned to her. His head is slumped over out of sight. "Julia!" Liz whispers out. Julia looks first at her, then back at the slumped figure and asks, "Is he..." Liz then whispered back, "Sleeping"  
A look of relief fills Julia's face as she hears this news. She then sees the empty chair beside Liz and says, "Carolyn?" Liz then tiredly replied, "Judah took her to another place. She was becoming quite belligerent so he isolated her." Julia reached into the bag and withdrew a syringe and the bottle of fluid and then filled the hypodermic. "I have the antidote the plague. I'm so glad I got here in time." Liz moaned in a depressed fashion, "I'm certain the plague hasn't infected us, otherwise, we'd be dead already." Julia then said, "You may be right, but this won't hurt you if you aren't infected." She squirted the air out of the needle and placed the tip of the needle against Liz's arm. She then pulled back in shock, "Well, well, well; if it isn't the imminent Dr. Hoffman!" Julia eyes widened in horror as Trevor Halliburton stood holding her at gunpoint with a most evil grin on his face. (Three sets of three dramatic notes sound, followed by one ascending sustained which ends in a crashing crescendo.)

(Place Commercials Here)

Scene opens on a deserted hallway in the West wing of Collinwood. A door at the end of the corridor opens and Trevor Halliburton shoves Julia Hoffman through the doorway as he continues keeping his pistol drawn on her. He points the gun to a door on the right and demands, "In there!" A frightened Julia, keeping her eyes on him, fearfully opens the door that he had indicated. "Inside!" He barked, thrusting the gun again in the direction of the open door. Julia did as she was told. He then points the gun at a candelabrum and tosses a packet of matches in her direction and says "Get some light in here!" Trembling, Julia opens the matchbook and clumsily tears a match out of it and manages to ignite it. Her hands shaking she lights all of the candles that are placed in the candle holders. The room illuminates and Judah then slams the door. Then he barks, "Sit down!" Julia sat in a high backed wing chair that was beside the old unused bed. Trevor then displayed a haughty grin and said "Well Doctor, you and your friends have certainly led me on quite the merry chase, I must say! It only stands to reason that I would ultimately triumph." He then chuckles lightly and continues "You would have done well to have stayed away from Collinwood once you escaped!" He then takes a few gloating steps and says "But I knew you couldn't stay away. It was only a matter of time before you and your friends would slip back inside to play the tired old predictable goody- goodies and seek to save the day. It was that very predictability that led you right back to me." Then with a devilish that frightened Julia, Trevor advanced on her with a snarl and said "Now Doctor Hoffman, you are going to tell me how you escaped from Collinwood, and where I can find the others!" Julia's face hardened and her eyebrows arched as she confidently replied coolly, "I will do nothing of the kind!" Trevor laughed out loud and chided, "So you wish to play the martyr to the bitter end!" he shakes his head back and forth in a tsking fashion and further says, "My good Doctor, you know far too much of my powers to think you successfully resist me!" Julia simply looked at him coldly and daringly replied, "Yes, I am well aware of your powers, but I would die before I would tell you anything!" Slightly annoyed by her stubbornness, Judah then shoved his face right up next to hers and said, "I would watch my words if I were you Doctor! I'm sure you're well aware that I am quite capable of killing you with almost no effort at all!" Now it was Julia's turn to chuckle as she sneered back at him in a husky voice, "Yes, I am quite aware of what you are capable of, but I also know that in doing so you would defeating your own purposes." Trevor's eyes grew wide with rage as he roughly seized her by the throat and almost screamed out loudly, "DON'T THINK THAT I WON'T KILL YOU DOCTOR!" (Julia's eyes bulge as she gasps for breath as dramatic music rolls out.)

Barnabas and Selena quietly round a corner in another deserted hallway. As each of them approach doors on opposite sides of the hallway they listen carefully before slowly opening the doors to those rooms, each one only finding them to be completely deserted. They advance further and repeat the same actions at the next doors they come to. Each again closes their respective doors, once again having found nothing. Barnabas heaves a sigh, as under his breath he asks, "Julia, why did you go off on your own like this?" Selena looks at him caringly and says, "She's a good friend to you isn't she?" Barnabas quietly replied, "One of the finest friends one could ever ask for. We must find her before Judah does!" Selena smiles and nods and proceeds to the next door.

A door opens in yet another hallway and Quentin and Willie enter. The hallway here extends to the right and the left. Both men alternately look in both directions and Quentin says, "I'll take this one and you can check that one out." Without waiting for an answer, Quentin proceeds down the left hallway. Willie pauses for a moment and after a short sigh heads in the opposite direction. He opens a door only to find yet another deserted room. Upon seeing it, he simply shakes his head in disappointment and closes the door. Quentin is seen turning a corner at the end the hallway he had chosen. He walks toward a door and opens it. As soon as he does, he sees Julia bound and gagged in a chair across the room. He breathes a sigh of relief and says, "Julia, thank God I found you!" Julia's eyes widen in fear and she violently shakes her head back and forth, trying as hard as she could to tell him not to enter. Her warning came too late as his eyes grew wide in surprise at a sharp object pressed against the middle of his back. A look of resignation crossed his face as he slowly raised his hands over his head. He turned slowly and saw the form of Trevor Halliburton holding a sword that was pointed directly at his mid-section. Trevor grins as three dramatic notes sound.

(Place Commercials Here)

(Two dramatic notes sound) Trevor Halliburton goads Quentin into the room with the point of the sword then closes the door. Still holding the sword on Quentin, he says, "Well, what have we here? The wolf who walks like a man! You escaped me last time, Quentin Collins; you won't be quite so lucky this time!" Quentin looked at him in confusion and said, "I don't know what you mean by 'last time'." Trevor then chuckled saying, "Ahh yes, that's right! I suppose you wouldn't remember now would you?" Quentin then said, "How do you expect me to know what you're talking about when you keep speaking in riddles?" Keeping his sword carefully aimed at Quentin, he explains himself more fully. "It was during a night when the moon was full. Loomis had locked you away in the mausoleum. I was hiding out side in the bushes waiting for him to leave. After he did, I went in to let you out to fulfill your destiny. I had no idea that Loomis would double back and find me there. He kept me from releasing you that night, and I promised myself that I would rectify that little mishap. So you came in here in the hopes of rescuing the good Doctor, but instead you stumbled right into your final destiny Quentin Collins! Quentin's eyes shifted back and forth between the point of the sword and Halliburton's face as he said, "So you're gonna kill me, is that it?" Halliburton laughed and said, "Kill you?" Halliburton bursts out in laughter and says, "I would think of it! I shall leave that to the good people of Collinsport!" He reaches into his pocket and withdraws the Devil's Mark amulet and says, "You spent many years not transforming into your true self! You have some lost time to make up for, my friend!" A horrified look crossed Quentin's face as he asked, "What are you going to do?" Judah simply held the amulet in the direction where Quentin stood and declared, "I, Judah Zachary, known also as The Devil's Son, declare that you , Quentin Collins, will now revert to your baser self! No more shall the rising of the sun restore you to human form! From hence forth you shall roam the woods as well as the streets of Collinsport as the wolf who walks like a man! I hath declared it, and now it is so!" Julia's eyes were wide as she looked in Quentin's direction. Quentin then said, "Hey now look, you can't do that..." "Oh but I can! Not only that, I already have! You already feel the pain beginning to gnaw in your gut! You feel the primal urges as they struggle for control!" Quentin's eyes suddenly widen and he clutches at his stomach for a moment before falling to the floor writhing in agony. Trevor stands gloating in triumph, his eyes wide with excitement. Julia watches sympathetically at Quentin and then with hatred toward Judah. Fur erupts from all the pores on Quentin's body. A guttural growl is heard as the werewolf rises on two feet. He roars with eyes wide and is about to take a deadly swipe at Trevor. When his eyes meet Trevor's, a look of terror fills the beasts face and he whines like a scared pup and turns about in all directions seeking a way to escape. Since Trevor stood between him and the door, after several desperate attempts to find an alternative escape route, the werewolf hurls himself through the second floor window. The sound of breaking glass is heard and it echoes as the broken fragments strike the concrete walkways below. Julia again looks at Trevor with a look of pure hatred as he loudly and diabolically laughs.

Barnabas closes a door with a look of disappointment on his face as Selena approaches. "Well that's the last room in this corridor. Perhaps we should find Quentin and Willie. It could be they have found something." Barnabas said as his eyes dropped downward and a slight sigh is heard. Suddenly, Willie appears around the corner with a look of sheer horror and he declares, "Barnabas! He's got huh! That Trevah's got Julia an' it's awful!" Barnabas looked at Willie with a look of extreme curiosity and asked, "What has he done to her, Willie?" Willie sought to regain his composure and said, "I think Julia is ok, but somethin' awful has happened!" Barnabas swallowed hard and then urged Willie, "Please Willie, you must tell me what he has done!" He looks in the direction that Willie had just come from and asked, "Where's Quentin?" Willie's breath was staggered as he replied, "That's what I was gonna tell ya. He got Quentin!" (Two low dramatic notes sound and fade.) A look of horror crosses the aged face of Barnabas Collins as he hesitates to ask the question which is foremost in his mind. "Is he...dead?" Willie looked down at the carpet and then said, "It's wus than that. He might be betta off if he was dead." Selena looked back and forth between the two men wondering what Willie could mean by that statement. Barnabas walked to the end of the corridor and looked skyward and said, "There is no moon out tonight..." Willie then said, "It don't mattah Barnabas. He made him..." He shoots a quick glance at the unknowing Selena and then continued, "... He made him change and I hud 'im say he ain't nevah gonna change back neithah. He was waitin' on him, Barnabas!" Barnabas pondered for a moment with a pained expression as he realized the agony of his cousin and his friend. He then looked back and softly said, "He will be waiting for us to walk right into his trap as well! We must find some way to lure him out of that room; But how?"

(Place Commercials Here)

Judah Zachary sneers within the body of Trevor Halliburton as he smugly struts in front of Julia Hoffman. Pulling inconspicuously on the ropes that bind her to the high backed chair, Julia looks up at him in concern and says, "Judah. I can help you. In this time, we have come so far in treatment for the emotionally disturbed. I can take you to Wyndcliff! That is the hospital that I personally oversee! We can help you work through the emotional traumas that... that have troubled you for so many years!" Trevor turned and studied her for a moment and then with a laugh of amusement said, "You're really serious about this! You really think you can lock me away in an asylum filled with lunatics as if that was is what I am! No... I am not mad! I am on a quest to right the wrongs committed by the Collins' throughout the ages, dear Doctor! The eradication of their very being is the only way to atone for the wrongs done by every generation that has been born since Amadeus Collins decided to be judge and executioner on one he hated!" Julia then replied in a tone of disdain, "So you think destroying innocent lives will make up for what you lost? That those who never knew you or ever did you any harm should be held guilty of something they had no control over or power to change? Where is the justice in that, Judah?" Trevor turned and said, "Your thinking is too modern for your own good, Doctor! You were not always this way. Remember the bond we shared in the crypt at Gallows Hill cemetery? We also shared that bond in your future when I appeared as Gerard Stiles? Oh yes! Since my arrival in your century I have learned much! I have learned that I was originally successful in destroying the Collins stronghold! That defeat would have been complete if I had known that in that cursed mausoleum there lay a Collins who was undead that would one day return to defeat me!" Julia then chided him saying, "You are mad, Judah! The proof that you failed the first time is right here before your very eyes. If you had been successful the first time there would be no modern day Collins family to avenge yourself upon!" Trevor then laughed hysterically throwing his head back. In a moment his laughter subsided and he drew close to Julia and opened his mouth, but the voice that came forth was not that of Trevor Halliburton, but the sound of her own voice. ""You know Barnabas, we didn't really change anything. It's a time paradox! Yes, you woke up to find Collins' in control of the Collins Empire instead of the Stiles'. That can only mean that we also intervened in the original timeline. Like an endless loop. We were meant to go back and correct things." He then paused a moment and his voice then changed again. Now she heard the voice of Barnabas speaking, "That's impossible! Gerard Stiles should have been in control the whole time! We weren't around to fix things until long after his death would have occurred" He then spoke again in her voice as he continued, "You're thinking logically, Barnabas. In the world of the supernatural, the rules of logic seldom apply. We simply must accept that we were destined to intervene." Julia sat horrified as she remembered that conversation. It was the morning after they had returned to 1971 from the past. She struggled for a moment, not knowing what to say. Then she regained her composure and confidently said, "It is rather a moot point now, Judah. We did transcend time and we did defeat you in 1841. It's past history now! History you won't be able to change!" Judah chuckled and replied, "Perhaps! But I will succeed now!" He pulls the Devil's Mark amulet from his pocket and holds it in front of her face. "You're going to tell me where Barnabas Collins is!" Julia quickly turned her head and said, "It won't work, Judah! I know all about hypnosis and I won't allow you to do it!" Judah grinned and said, "Fine. Your refusal will not save his life however. You see, just as Quentin Collins came looking for you, so will he! Mark my words, Doctor! When he does... Barnabas Collins will DIE!" (Three dramatic notes sound.)

Had this been an actual episode, the air date would have been July 12, 1971 


	73. Chapter 73

Episode 1297

Julia Hoffman is being held captive by the evil warlock, Judah Zachary, in an abandoned wing of the great house of Collinwood. It is his hope to lure Barnabas Collins there to his final destruction. In an attempt to find a weakness to exploit, Julia seeks to get into Judah's psyche and learn a way to bring about Judah's destruction. On this night, he continues to await the rescue he is certain will be attempted...

Julia Hoffman looked at the possessed Trevor Halliburton as he speaks, "If not for you and Barnabas meddling in the past I would have destroyed the Collins Empire in 1841! Quentin Collins would have been condemned to the same death that was imposed upon me! There would BE no Collins family in 1971!" Julia then confidently says, "It is rather a moot point now, Judah. We did transcend time and we did defeat you in 1841. It's past history now! History you won't be able to change!" Judah chuckled and replied, "Perhaps! But I will succeed now!" He pulls the Devil's Mark amulet from his pocket and holds it in front of her face. "You're going to tell me where Barnabas Collins is!" Julia quickly turned her head and said, "It won't work, Judah! I know all about hypnosis and I won't allow you to do it!" Judah grinned and said, "Fine. Your refusal will not save his life however. You see, just as Quentin Collins came looking for you, so will he! Mark my words, Doctor! When he does... Barnabas Collins will DIE!" (Three dramatic notes sound.)

(Place Commercials Here)

Julia fought to hide her horror at the words Judah Zachary, through Trevor had just uttered. Could she somehow distract him so if Barnabas did indeed come, he could take Judah by surprise? She watched as Judah paced confidently and observed his frequent glances in the direction of the door. Her eyes widened and she momentarily bit her lip and then with a staunch expression she asked, "Perhaps you're right." Trevor turned with a grin and replied, "But of course I'm right, Doctor! Only four of Amadeus' descendants remain. Before the week is out, I shall destroy them all! Then all that Amadeus has wrought shall be mine! In this time, I will finally be allowed to live the life Amadeus deprived me of!" Julia's eyes narrow and then she asks, "Before I die, I would like to hear your story, Judah. I'm interested to know just what Amadeus did, besides ordering your execution. I'm quite intrigued by all you've been able to accomplish through the centuries. Tell me what drove you to become "The Devil's Son." Trevor turned and simply stared at her for a moment. Why should she care? But he cracked a smile as his incredible ego saw an opportunity to tell his own story. "Well you already know about what happened in 1841, and about the murder Amadeus caused to fall upon me. Were you aware that he also married my first love?" Julia remembered well the night Stokes revealed this fact to her and Barnabas, but thought it better to claim ignorance of the fact to encourage him to open up. "No, I wasn't aware of that!" she exclaimed in feigned surprise. Trevor paced the floor and stared off into space as he recalled the entire series of events in his mind. "Laura Martin was my pledged. The woman I was to marry. But she became the wife of Amadeus Collins. Oh not at first! In the fall of 1677 I left Collinsport and journeyed to Bedford to learn the ways of the craft from my master, Samuel Dawson. After a year, I decided to return and claim Laura as my bride. When I stopped first at my mother's house I was to learn something that crushed my heart...

The door opens to Drusilla Zachary's house and Judah entered. Drusilla looked up in shock and quickly ran and embraced her son. "Oh Judah, it is so good to see thee again!" Judah smiled and said, "Tis good to see thee as well, Mother." Drusilla then looked at him and said, "Supper is done, but there be yet some left! Come, break bread and tell me of thy journey!" Judah looked at her and said, "Wouldst thou mind if I partake later? I wish to see Laura and convince her to return with me." Drusilla's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Judah saw her shock and asked, "Is something amiss, Mother? Laura? Is she...dead?" Drusilla's eyes dropped and she turned and walked toward the center of the room. She then heaved a heavy sigh and then turned back to Judah and said, "No Judah... she hath wed! Six months past." Judah's eyes then widened in horror as he was struck totally speechless. He remained silent as he stood there in complete unbelief of what his mother had told him. He grasped for words that simply would not come. After what seemed like an eternity he finally managed to utter a single word query, "Who?" Drusilla pursed her lips for a moment and heaved a heavy sigh and then said, "Thou knowest him not." Judah swallowed hard and then took his mother's shoulders in his hands and said, "His name? Thou must tell me!" Drusilla then said, "His name be James Murdoch; A wealthy merchant that came to town three months after thy departure." Judah turned and paced the room with mouth open still crushed by the news.

"James Murdoch! He came to Collinsport to strike a business arrangement with Isaac Collins! He met my beloved Laura and stole her heart." Trevor said looking earnestly at Julia. He then displayed a look of smugness as he continued, "I would not be displaced by this Murdoch, so I set about to remove him from the picture. After my return to Bedford several weeks passed. I overheard a man in the marketplace say he was to meet with a James Murdoch at an appointed place and hour...

Judah Zachary stepped out from behind some trees onto the road. He looked off in the distance as if looking for someone. Seeing no one, he remained in his place waiting and nervously fidgeting. Suddenly he turned and looked again as in the distance the sound of hoof beats are heard. "Hellooo!" a voice called out. Judah stepped in the direction he had been watching. A man approached him and said, "Hello good man! I doth seek to find Mulvaney Square, canst thou point me in the right direction?" Judah then smiled and replied, "Of a certainty I can!" He then pointed off in the distance. "Thou must take the South road. At the bend in the road, thou must turn to thy right. Follow that road to its end and Mulvaney Square thou wilt find!" The man smiled and said, "My thanks to thee, good man! My name is Murdoch. James Murdoch. A business I shalt start here soon. Come see me, I shall make a place for thee." Judah smiled and said, "I thank thee kindly!" The man then turned and departed. Judah watched as he left. A moment later the hoof beats resumed and faded off into the distance. A sly and mischievous look crossed his face as he slowly nodded up and down...

"I had betrayed him and sent him to a district of ill repute rather than where he wished to go. James Murdoch was found the next morning...with his throat cut and all his belongings stripped from him." Trevor announced, seeming quite proud of himself for his ingenuity. "Now I would have Laura once again. I would win her heart anew and bring her to share my new life. Her dear James Murdoch was dead!" (Dramatic music rolls out.)

(Place Commercials Here)

Julia watched Trevor as he stood gloating over his supposed triumph and then spoke. "So you thought you deserved Laura more than a man she was in love with did. He was able to give her the happiness you could not, and you took that away from her. I don't see how you could say you loved her, and yet, deprive her of what made her happy." Trevor turned in anger and stepped toward Julia, glaring intensely at her as he replied, "I wanted to provide that happiness, Doctor! I could have made her happy as well, but I hadn't had the chance to even try! Well, I was going to have that opportunity!" He then turned and paced the room yet again as his thoughts rushed once again to the past. "I was not completely heartless. I realized she would need time to grieve, so I stayed at Bedford and continued my apprenticeship. I learned quickly and became quite powerful. Samuel Dawson, my Master Teacher said that in all his years in the craft, never had he had such an astute pupil. I was distracted for a period with my studies and my practice, but always in the back of my mind, I longed for Laura to be by my side. A full year had passed, and I decided that now was the time! I would return to Collinsport and make Laura love me yet again...

Judah Zachary approached the door to his mother's house. He stopped suddenly and his mouth opened in shock. The doors and windows were boarded up. He looked about in confusion, wondering why the house was closed up. He then went to the house next door and knocked loudly. He fidgeted nervously as he waited for someone to appear. Finally the door opened and a woman opened the door and asked, "Yes? May I be of help to thee?" Judah turned to the woman and pointed in the direction of his mother's house and asked, "Dost thou know where my mother hath moved? I have journeyed far to see her, and found her old house closed up." The woman then asked, "Art thou Judah?" Judah nodded in the affirmative and replied, "I am." The woman's face turned sad as she said, "We sought to find thee, but none knew thy whereabouts. Two months ago, your mother died." Judah stood stunned at the crushing news. He struggled for a moment not knowing what to say. The woman, seeing his state, continued, realizing what he wanted to know. "A fever did sweep through the village, and many were stricken. Thy mother was one the more fortunate ones. Many who survived are mute or maimed. Mine own cousin is confined to his bed, unable to move his limbs. He cannot speak. The look on his face when I visit saith that if he were able, he would destroy himself rather than live in such a state." Judah then asked, "Didst thou know my mother well?" The woman then replied, "We spoke a few times in the marketplace. When she taketh ill, and had no one to tend her, I did care for her. She asked for thee daily and I besought her to tell me where thou couldst be found, but she knew not." Judah looked downward in sorrow that he had not been able to tell his mother where he was. He paused for a long moment and then turned quickly and asked, "You did say others were stricken by the malady?" The woman nodded and said, "Many were infected." Judah then nervously licked his bottom lip and took the woman by the shoulders. He then asked eagerly, "Laura Murdoch? Was she stricken by the malady?" The woman looked at him, partly confused, not recognizing the name, and partly frightened by his hands seizing her so suddenly. Judah saw her discomfort and withdrew his hands from her shoulders and said, "My apologies, I meant not to alarm thee, but I must know if Laura was stricken." The woman smiled slightly as she understood his current emotional state and could not hold his momentary outburst against him. She then said, "We hath lived here only a few months. Mine husband and I did come here from the Boston colonies. There be few here that I have come to know." A look of resignation crossed Judah's face, as he realized he would gain no more information here. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a small pouch and removed several silver coins and said, "I wish to thank thee for the care thou didst give unto my mother in her final hours." The woman held her hand out in a blocking motion and replied, "I cannot accept this. I should wish that were I in her place, there would be one to do the same unto me. It was simply the right thing to do." Judah paused a moment, and then returned the coins to the pouch. He then managed a bit of a smile as he said, "Then I do offer my most humble thank you for all thou didst do to make her last hours comfortable." The woman gave him an understanding smile as he turned to go and said, "I wish I could tell thee more of thy friend Laura, but I fear the only Laura I know would be Laura Collins. (Two dramatic notes sound as Judah reels back around in horror.) "LAURA COLLINS?" The woman was taken aback at the sudden change in Judah. He again seized her shoulders with his eyes wide. "Did you say, Laura Collins?" This time the woman was truly frightened and frantically replied, "Yes! Laura Collins, wife of Amadeus Collins!" Judah tore his hands away from her shoulders and his head shook side to side as he said, "NO! IT CANNOT BE HER! IT CANNOT!" He turned and ran quickly away from the house leaving the woman standing stunned at his reaction.

"I inquired in the village and indeed learned that Amadeus Collins had comforted Laura after the death of the family's business partner, and that they had married six months after James Murdoch died. I remained in the village and lie in wait until I saw her coming into town. She went into the milliner's shop and I waited a moment and then followed her inside...

"Laura!" Judah exclaimed as he entered the millinery shop. Laura turned in surprise and exclaimed, "Judah! You hath returned unto Collinsport?" Judah approached her with his arms extended for an embrace. Laura turned away from him quickly with a troubled expression on her face. This seemed to confuse Judah, and he asked, "Laura, what is it? Thou art not happy to see me?" Laura placed the hat she was holding back on the rack and then turned again to Judah and said, "Of course it is good to see thee, but..." Judah leaned his head to one side and inquired, "But what? Thou hast not seen me in almost two years!" Laura pursed her lips and her eyes dropped as she prepared for what she knew she must say. "Judah, the reason I embrace thee not is... "She gave a sigh and looked up at Judah and continued, "Judah, I am wed now. I am the wife of Amadeus Collins!" Judah pretended to be surprised by this news and then asked, "But why? Was it the loneliness caused by my absence that caused you to do this unseemly thing? From the time we were children we knew that one day we would marry. How could you do this thing?" Laura looked at Judah and replied, "Surely it hath not been so long a time that thou hast forgotten that I told thee I could no longer be pledged to thee! My life is changed now. I am no longer the silly girl I was in my youth." Judah then said, "But good years they were, Laura! We can renew the years that were taken away from us. I would still have thee, Laura! Leave Amadeus and come away with me! We can yet have the life we intended!" Laura then turned to Judah and sharply said, "Judah, I cannot!" Then her eyes lowered as she continued more quietly, "I am with child, Judah. Amadeus Collins' child; I shall not destroy the child's life being the vagabond you wish me to be. I am happy, Judah! I shalt not destroy my life to become a wanderer with thee! Collinsport is, and always will be mine home! It was told unto thee two years hence, I will not leave Collinsport! It is why our pact was broken; I doth not love thee, Judah! It is Amadeus whom I love." She then quickly ran past him and out the door. Judah turned and stared at the empty doorway.

"She had made her choice. I returned to Bedford an embittered man. I continued learning the craft, but Laura yet burned in my heart! In the year 1682 I could bear it no more, and I returned again to Collinsport to show her the error of her ways, but she rejected me yet again. When I persisted she informed Amadeus Collins of my actions. He had the town constable run me out of town. So I returned home and immersed myself in the practice of the craft. Five long years passed. I gained so much power and knowledge in the craft that I ascended to the leadership of the coven, but Master Diablos decreed that one thing yet encumbered me. The love I had known for Laura had been replaced by hatred. Before I could mentor another, I must bring about resolution to the matter. For me to reach the heights, Laura must be made to pay for what she had done! As long as she lived, she would be hindrance to me. So in the dead of night in the summer of 1687, I returned to Collinsport and waited in the woods near Collins House until I saw her going into town. Two of my followers captured her and took her to my mother's boarded up house in the village...

Laura Collins sits bound in a storage room in the old Zachary house. The store room door opened and a somewhat older Judah Zachary entered the room. He looked upon Laura with a menacing sneer and said, "Hello Laura." Laura looked up at the now balding Judah, studying him for a moment. Suddenly a look of realization came over her face as she exclaimed in a quizzing manner, "Judah?" Judah slowly paced the room as he replied, "Very good, Laura. It is good to see you still remember!" Laura looked down at the ropes which bound her, and then back up at Judah and said, "Why Judah? Why hast thou had me bound?" Judah interlocked the fingers of both hands and replied again with a sneer, "I hath come to write the final chapter of the book, Laura! Every story must have an ending, my dear and ours is no exception!" Laura glared at Judah in shock and retorted, "What book? I dost not understand!" Judah laughed out loud and said, "Ours is a tragic tale, Laura, and thus, must have a tragic ending!" Laura frantically replied, "Thou speakest in riddles, Judah, tell me plainly why thou hast done this!" Judah turned and approached her angrily and declared, "We were meant for each other Laura, but you would not have it! For years, I hath burned inside with longing for thee, and thou returned only hatred! Now it is thee that shall burn!" Laura looked back in fear and cried out, "Judah, I am sorry that I could not love thee and thou would wish, but you must release me! I hath a son whom I must raise! He hath need of me! Release me now and I will say nothing of this to Amadeus!" Judah laughed hardly and then replied, "But of course you will say nothing, Laura for I hath no intention of releasing thee!" Laura than pleadingly said, "But Judah, my son, Benjamin..." Judah walked to the door and knocked on it twice. The door opened and a young boy was thrust into the room roughly. Laura cried out, "Benjamin!" The young boy turned seeing his mother and ran to her crying out, "They hurt me Mother!" Laura then soothingly said to her son, "All will be well now, dear Benjamin. I am here." Judah laughed and said, "How very touching! Yes all will be well! You see Laura, thy son shalt join thee in thy fate!" Laura looked back at Judah in horror and cried out, "He hath done nothing! Let him be! If thou must have vengeance upon one, then let it be me alone for this boy is innocent!" Judah slowly nodded as he replied, "No, no, no, my dear, for the fate that I hath decreed for thee must include the boy!" Judah then reached into his pocket and withdrew the Devil's Mark amulet and said, "I hath watched with broken heart as you chose another instead of me! Thou hast bore a son, who should have been my son! Now thou also shalt know through all eternity what it means to burn inside as I hath done!" Laura screamed out, "Judah, NO! Please let the boy go! I alone shall bear thy wrath!" Judah then held up the amulet toward Laura and closed his eyes, "From this time forth, thou shalt burn with the fires of the great god, Ra! Thou shalt be consumed by the flames as will those which thou hast borne! From this night forward thou shalt hear the cry of the Phoenix! In every other generation, thou shalt take unto thyself one of the men of the Collins family! Thou shalt bear children by these men! Then during their youth shalt thou hear the call of Ra, and shalt take unto thee the child and shalt give sacrifice unto him! This curse shalt continue until there is no man child of the Collins name upon this Earth!" Then Laura screamed out and frantically shook her head saying, "NOOOO! Please do not do this, Judah! Let Benjamin go!" Judah threw his head back and simply laughed saying, "No my dear, it hath been declared, and so shall it be! Thou art now the child of Ra!" Judah then opened the door to leave. Laura cried out, "Run Benjamin!" Benjamin looked first at the open door and then at his mother. He was torn between remaining with his mother or seeking escape. Judah stepped outside and sneered back, "It is too late! Burn Laura, BURN!" No sooner had he spoken these words, Laura suddenly burst into flames. Judah then closed and locked the door from the outside as he laughed hysterically. (Laughter continues and fades.)

"I wasn't to learn until much later that someone had seen my two followers bring young Benjamin Collins to my mother's house." Trevor said as he looked upon Julia. "Amadeus Collins and the constable burst into the room and were able to spare the life of young Benjamin. Laura, however, was consumed before they could save her." Julia looked at Trevor with great disdain and said, "All because she could not love you as you wanted. How could you be so cruel?" Trevor got down face to face with her and replied, "It brought closure, Doctor! I soon found that I was able to love again! Samuel Dawson brought to me a young girl to mentor in the craft and I became quite taken with her! Her name...was Miranda Duvall! I loved her dearly, but then, she also betrayed me! This time it cost me my life! The rest of the story you know, Doctor. Amadeus Collins saw to it that I was beheaded. You know well the events in 1841. Now, at last...I will have my revenge upon Amadeus and all who have followed him. This night marks the end of the Collins family!(Julia's mouth opens and her eyes widen as three dramatic notes sound.)

(Place Commercials Here)

Julia pleads with Trevor, "Judah you must be reasonable! The Collins family living in this time cannot be held responsible for what happened 300 years in the past any more than those were who lived in 1841."Trevor then said, "The sins of the fathers shall be visited upon the sons, even to the third and forth generations! It has been that way since the beginning of time, dear Dr. Hoffman! You should have remained as you were when we labored in the crypt, to rejoin my head and body, but you and Barnabas had to meddle in a century that was not your own! So now, I have to settle my score with you!" Julia looked up at him fearfully and asked "What are you going to do?" Trevor's eyes grew wide as he said in a menacing tone, "I'm going to see that you never meddle in anyone's affairs again!" He slowly takes a step toward her, then another, then another. Julia's eyes widened in horror, more with each step he took. She frantically shakes her head back and forth as she cries out, "NO...NOO ...NOOOO! (Three sets of three sharply dramatic notes sound, followed by one sustained dramatic note which fades as the screen goes black.)

Dr. Julia Hoffman.  
GRAYSON HALL

Drusilla Zachary.  
CLARICE BLACKBURN

Benjamin Collins.  
DAVID HENESY

Judah Zachary (1677.  
CHRISTOPHER PENNOCK

Laura Murdoch-Collins.  
DIANA MILLAY

Trevor Halliburton/Judah Zachary.  
KEITH PRENTICE

Neighbor.  
ELIZABETH EIS

James Murdoch.  
GENE LINDSEY

Judah Zachary (1687.  
MICHAEL McGUIRE

Voice of Judah (1687.  
KEENE CURTIS

Had this been an actual episode, the air date would have been July 13, 1971 


	74. Chapter 74

Episode 1298

Collinwood; a house of mystery and countless agonies. Through generations of the Collins ancestry its residents have lived under a nebulous darkness; a darkness that has brought them on many occasions to the brink of destruction. One man, an intensely evil man, has been the cause of the miseries that have beset a once proud family. Judah Zachary, convicted of the vilest sorceries ever known was sentenced to death for his crimes against humanity by a Collins ancestor. His spirit has transcended death and possesses one who lives in the great house. One through whom he hopes to finally bring about the fulfillment of his ages old curse; the total annihilation of the Collins family...

Julia pleads with Trevor, "Judah you must be reasonable! The Collins family living in this time cannot be held responsible for what happened 300 years in the past any more than those were who lived in 1841."Trevor then said, "The sins of the fathers shall be visited upon the sons, even to the third and forth generations! It has been that way since the beginning of time, dear Dr. Hoffman! You should have remained as you were when we labored in the crypt, to rejoin my head and body, but you and Barnabas had to meddle in a century that was not your own! So now, I have to settle my score with you!" Julia looked up at him fearfully and asked "What are you going to do?" Trevor's eyes grew wide as he said in a menacing tone, "I'm going to see that you never meddle in anyone's affairs again!" He slowly takes a step toward her, then another, then another. Julia's eyes widened in horror, more with each step he took. She frantically shakes her head back and forth as she cries out, "NO...NOO ...NOOOO! (Three sets of three sharply dramatic notes sound, followed by one sustained dramatic note which fades as the screen goes black.)

(Place Commercials Here)

Carolyn Stoddard-Halliburton struggles to free herself from her captivity. Her face is distorted with pain as she wrests with the ropes that bind her to a post on an old canopy bed. Her wrists are chafed and a small amount of blood has broken through the abrasions left there by her struggle. Weary from the toil, she sighs deeply and collapses on the corner of the bed. Tears stream from her eyes as she whimpers at her inability to get free. "Why? Why is he doing this?" she cries with pleading in her voice. "Why does my life always have to be filled with such agony? Why can't I just be happy and have a normal life? The horrible thing Barnabas did to me, my father, losing Jeb. Trevor seemed so nice. Now some twisted maniac has taken control of him. It's not our fault what happened 300 years ago! Why can't he just leave us alone? Why?" Carolyn now sobs as she leans her head on the bedpost. After several moments she stood by the bedpost once again and resumed her struggling with the ropes. After several frustrated tries, she stops and sobs a bit longer. Her hair hangs in front of her face. Carolyn tosses her head to shake the strands out of her eyes when her eyes catch sight of something. A look of renewed hope crosses her face as she slips out of her shoes and carefully steps up on the bed using the bedpost to maintain balance. Slowly she works the ropes up the bedpost until they are just below the canopy. With her severely limited movement she tries to reach the canopy, but she cannot manage to get a good enough grasp on it to be effectual. Disappointment wracks her face as she realizes it simply won't work. In frustration she balls her fists rams the bottom of the canopy with them. The canopy remained firmly in place. She rams it again and again as she seems completely out of control now with disappointment. After about the seventh ram against canopy, it noticeably gives a little. Carolyn's eyes light up as her hopes surge. With a determined look on her face, she once again began ramming at the canopy. Every other impact raises it a bit more. Carolyn is now almost ecstatic, and fresh vigor rushes through her being as she watches the old oak frame progressively yielding to her efforts. Suddenly, it pops completely off the top of the bedpost. Now it simply rests atop the post. With an almost giddy laugh, she works the ropes up the post until they clear it completely.

Missing the additional tension that was present while the ropes encompassed the bedpost, Carolyn was now effortlessly able to let them roll off her wrists. Carefully using the bedpost to steady herself, she steps down onto the floor. She looks anxiously at the door hoping she had gone unheard. She quickly slips back into her shoes and then ran over to the door. Carolyn pressed her ear to the door and listen for a moment. Convinced that no one was there, she opened the door and hurriedly looked in both directions. Seeing the path was clear, she quickly darted out of the room. Camera lingers on the open doorway.

Barnabas stands in a closed up room peering out between boards over the window. After a moment of trying to see whatever he could, he turned around and said, "It's no use. The windows are covered over with dust and dirt from years without proper care." Selena Parker sat on a velvet cushioned arm chair by the fireplace. She looked up at Barnabas and then rose from the chair and approached him. Looking into his face, she replied, "I know how frustrated you are; a prisoner in your own home, having to sneak around. There's a vile and evil monster out there that has taken over a man who has been a good friend of mine since we were children. Trevor isn't a saint, but I know he would never be capable of the things Judah is forcing him to do. We're no closer to finding a way to exorcise him than we were when we started." Barnabas eyes filled with tenderness as Selena broke down and rushed into his arms. Selena looked up into his caring face and said, "Look what he's done to you! How can we restore to you and Trevor from what Judah has done?" Sadness filled Barnabas' eyes as he softly replied, "I don't know, Selena, I don't know..." A series of knocks came on the door. First three knocks, followed by one, and then two final knocks as they looked at each other, and then at the door. Barnabas then said, "It's Willie." He unlocked the door and opened it to reveal an excitable Willie standing there. "What is it, Willie?" Willie stepped inside and the door was once again locked. Willie licked his lips and said, "Hallibutton just went downstaihs! He left huh in theah! He left Julia in theah!" Barnabas then said, "It may be a trap! He's hoping we will try to free her and then spring his trap just as he did with Quentin!" Willie seemed to disagree and said, "I'm not so shuah, Barnabas! He looked kinda mad! I think he went downstaihs to talk to Adam about somethin' cause he looked like he wus real put out about somethin'!" Barnabas pondered for a long moment, and then said, "We can't take any chances!" He turned to Selena and handed her the door key and said softly, "I won't put your life at risk. Lock the door and wait for us until you hear the special knock." Selena protested, "If he captures you I may not be able to free you!" Barnabas looked at her with understanding and compassion and replied, "I will be careful. You have my promise." Selena knew it was no use to protest further and simply said, "Please do! I'll hold you to that promise." He gave her a warm smile and then asked her to unlock the door. She did so and he and Willie quickly left the room. Selena locked the door behind them and anxiously waited for their return.

(Place Commercials Here)

Adam paced in front of the double doors of Collinwood. He held in his hands, a book which he read as he walked. In the distance, the sound of a wolf howling is heard. Adam seemed disquieted by the sound of it. He shrugged it off and resumed reading the book. The door on the landing flew open and Trevor burst out onto the landing and rushed down the stairs. "Well? Have the deputies returned yet?" Trevor demanded as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Adam lowered the book to his side marking his place with a finger. "No, I just looked a few minutes ago. Everything is so quiet, except that wolf that keeps howling. It sounds like it comes from a different direction every time it does it." Trevor gave a slight smile and said, "Ahh yes, the hunter prowls about restlessly, seeking to make the kill, but no victim can be found." Trevor spots the book Adam is holding and asked, "What is that?" Without waiting for an answer he grabs the book and looks at its cover. "The Poetry of Love." Trevor said looking at Adam with an incredulous expression. "I have you here standing guard, and you're taking the edge of your warrior spirit by feeding on this preposterous pabulum! Now I want you to keep watch over that front door! I'm going to have a look around the servants' quarters again." Trevor then rushed off through the door under the landing, taking Adam's book with him. Adam took a few steps with a disappointed frown on his face. Then his countenance lit up again as he stopped for a moment and said, "Your long flowing hair adorns you as the veil of a bride..." Suddenly Carolyn burst through the upstairs doorway and begins rushing down the stairs. A look of shock filled Adam's face as he rushed to the foot of the stairs. "Carolyn! You shouldn't be here. If Judah sees you he'll..."Carolyn breezed right by him as if she didn't even see him and threw open the outside door and rushed out into the blackness. Adam stood torn for a moment looking back and forth at first the empty entranceway, then the door to the servants' quarters, then the front door again. A moment of quiet emotional struggle ensues, and then Adam gave a determined look at the doorway and rushed out into the night to find Carolyn. Dramatic music sounds as camera fades on the half open door.

In a deserted hallway off the west wing, a door quietly opens. Willie and Barnabas step into the musty smelly corridor and quietly shut the door behind them. "Which door is it, Willie?" Barnabas quietly asked. Willie pointed down the hall and replied, "The last one on the right." Both men approach the large oak door and Willie pressed his ear to the door for a moment and then said, "I don't heah nobody." He tries the door knob and then quickly turned to Barnabas in surprise, "It's locked!" he said looking alarmed. Barnabas frowned and then declared, "If Julia is there, we must free her!" Willie nods in agreement, but looks uncertain about what he should do. Suddenly an idea hits him. He reaches into his pocket and produces a pocket knife. He opens it and wedges the blade between the door and its facing and pries at it as he grits his teeth while applying pressure. "Hurry Willie, Judah could return at any moment!" Barnabas said impatiently. Willie continued to wiggle the knife until a distinct click was heard. "I got it!" Willie said, with a look of triumph at his ingenuity. He opened the door and his expression changed immediately. He stepped back out into the doorway and said, "Barnabas, you don't wanna go in theah!" Barnabas looked at Willie in confusion and asked, "What is it Willie?" Willie simply shook his head back and forth and again said, "I'm tellin' ya, ya don't wanna go in theah." Barnabas forced his way past Willie and opened the door. Immediately his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "JULIA!" he cried out in horror. In the chair was the lifeless form of Dr. Julia Hoffman, with eyes wide open in terror. (Three sets of three dramatic notes followed by one sustained note which fades as camera goes to black.)

(Place Commercials Here)

Barnabas, Willie, and Selena stand over a lifeless body covered over by a blanket. "You were the best friend I have ever known. I never told you that. All the times you saved my life, all the sacrifices you made to keep this family safe..." His thoughts wandered as Willie stood looking at the covered form as well, remembering all that he himself had witnessed of this heroic woman's actions over the years. Selena looked up at Barnabas and noticed the tear forming in his eye. Her own eyes lowered in respect to this woman who had braved so much. Barnabas knelt down next to the body and with anger welling up in his eyes, declared, "Your death will not be in vain, dear friend! You WILL be avenged! Judah will NOT win! You have my word, Judah Zachary will be DESTROYED! (Dramatic drum roll rises and fades.

Trevor Halliburton bursts out of the door under the landing in the front foyer. He immediately notices that Adam is nowhere to be seen. "Adam!" he called out in anger. Then he saw the half open door and rushed over to see if Adam was outside. Seeing no one, he stepped back into the house and closed the door and locked it. With a frightened look, he ran up the stairs two at a time and rushed into the upstairs bedroom hallway.

In a closed off bedroom, the bedspread is mussed and a length of rope lies on the floor. One corner of the canopy on the bed hangs lower than the rest. The door to the bedroom bursts open and Trevor rushes inside and immediately sees that his captive is no longer there. He takes a deep breath and in anger yells out, "That fool! I told him what would happen if he betrayed me!" He runs out slamming the door behind him.

A door bursts open in yet another room and Trevor storms into the room. Liz Stoddard and Roger Collins were jarred out of their slumbers in the commotion. Trevor rushed over to Liz and demanded, "Where is she?" Liz looked up confused and weakly replied, "I don't know what you're talking about." Trevor was fuming as he shouted, "Your daughter! Where IS she? She has escaped from where I had he contained! Where would she go?" Liz, while obviously concerned about her daughter, was also quite pleased to see Judah not quite as sure of himself as he had previously been. "I don't know where is! Why don't you use your crystal ball if want to find her so badly!" Judah seethed inside Trevor and caused him to snarl as he leaned back and delivered a hard slap across Liz's face. "Leave her alone, warlock!" Roger called out in anger. Judah turned to Roger in anger and looked as if he would strangle the life from him. Then the anger subsided and gave way to amusement. "So the mouse does have a backbone after all! I will deal with you shortly!" He then turned back to Liz and said, "Out of the mouth of babes! What a fool I've been! Yes Mrs. Stoddard! I WILL use my crystal ball, as you call it! And when I do, your dear Carolyn...will DIE!" Roger and Liz exchange looks of horror as three dramatic notes sound.

Elizabeth Stoddard.  
JOAN BENNETT

Barnabas Collins.  
JONATHAN FRID

Roger Collins.  
LOUIS EDMONDS

Carolyn Stoddard-Halliburton.  
NANCY BARRETT

Julia Hoffman.  
GRAYSON HALL

Willie Loomis.  
JOHN KARLEN

Selena Parker.  
KATE JACKSON

Adam.  
ROBERT RODAN

Trevor Halliburton/Judah Zachary.  
KEITH PRENTICE

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Scenic Design SY TOMASHOFF

Music Supervisor SYBIL WEINBERGER

Costume Design MOSTOLLER

Make up VINCENT LOSCALZO

Associate Producer KEN McEWEN

Assistant to the producer HARRIET ROHR

Unit Manager PATRICK PLEVEN

Technical Director J.J. LUPATKIN

Lighting Director MEL HANDELSMAN

Audio FRANK BAILEY HENRY PLIMACK

Sound Effects ED BLAINEY

Video RUDY PICCIRILLO ROSS SKIPPER

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer

Had this been an actual episode, the air date would have been July 14, 1971 


	75. Chapter 75

Episode 1299

Death wreaks havoc at the great estate of Collinwood, as the renowned Devil's Son, Judah Zachary, inhabiting the body of Trevor Halliburton draws ever closer to the fulfillment of his oath to destroy the descendants of his hated enemy, Amadeus Collins. A beloved doctor has given her life rather than betray her friends to the wicked warlock. On this night, Judah Zachary will seek to realize his moment of triumph, and with the body of Trevor Halliburton, claim the spoils of those whom he destroys...

A door bursts open in yet another room and Trevor storms into the room. Liz Stoddard and Roger Collins were jarred out of their slumbers in the commotion. Trevor rushed over to Liz and demanded, "Where is she?" Liz looked up confused and weakly replied, "I don't know what you're talking about." Trevor was fuming as he shouted, "Your daughter! Where IS she? She has escaped from where I had he contained! Where would she go?" Liz, while obviously concerned about her daughter, was also quite pleased to see Judah not quite as sure of himself as he had previously been. "I don't know where is! Why don't you use your crystal ball if want to find her so badly!" Judah seethed inside Trevor and caused him to snarl as he leaned back and delivered a hard slap across Liz's face. "Leave her alone, warlock!" Roger called out in anger. Judah turned to Roger in anger and looked as if he would strangle the life from him. Then the anger subsided and gave way to amusement. "So the mouse does have a backbone after all! I will deal with you shortly!" He then turned back to Liz and said, "Out of the mouth of babes! What a fool I've been! Yes Mrs. Stoddard! I WILL use my crystal ball, as you call it! And when I do, your dear Carolyn...will DIE!" Roger and Liz exchange looks of horror.

Trevor walks over to the mirror on the table that he had used to restore Adam's youth. He removed the Devil's Mark amulet from his pocket and held it before the mirror and said, "Mirror! Cast away your reflection from this room! Show me the place where Carolyn and Adam are! A haze forms over the mirror and then clears to show Carolyn running through the woods. Adam catches up with her and takes her shoulders into his hands. "Carolyn! Come back to the house! If you don't, he will kill you!" Carolyn turned and glared at him and said, "No! I won't go back! I'm going to get the police! Trevor has to be stopped!" Adam looked at her with great concern and said, "That man is not Trevor Halliburton! Judah has him under his control and he'll kill you if he finds out you're gone!" Carolyn then said, "How long do you think he will let me live? No, I'm going to stop him Adam!" Adam looked completely frightened and said, "I don't want to lose you Carolyn... I... I'm..." Carolyn looked at him wondering what he was trying to say and asked,  
"You're what, Adam?" Adam drew close to her and said, "Carolyn, I'm... in love with you." Carolyn's eyes widened as she became speechless. After a moment,  
she rushed into his arms as three dramatic notes sound.

Adam holds Carolyn close and repeats that he loves her. Carolyn slowly looks up into his face as his own face draws nearer to hers. Her face softens as she yields to his kiss. "ADAM! You have betrayed me!" a voice thundered out from nowhere. Adam and Carolyn separate and look around in shock at the sound of it. A face appears in the sky against the trees, the face of Judah Zachary! "Adam looked up at the face in horror, finally seeing the true visage of the man called Judah Zachary. "I... Was going to bring her back!" he cried out trembling. The face of Judah Zachary snarled as he said, "So Carolyn, you are in love with the dead man..." Carolyn looked up at the face and cried out, "No, you mustn't kill him! He had nothing to do with my escape!" Judah laughed aloud and then said, "I called him dead man, NOT because I mean to kill him, but because that's what he is! Remember his stitches, Carolyn? A man sewn together from the parts of a dozen dead men, and then brought to life!" Carolyn looked at Adam with a horrified expression and cried, "NO, It CAN'T be true!" The head of Judah laughed and said, "You know in your heart it's true! You kissed a dead man!" Adam approached her to try to explain. Carolyn backed away slowly in horror. Adam's eyes grew wide as he cried out, No Carolyn!" She was backed up to the very edge of Widow's Hill. "No, stay away from me!" she cried out as he pleaded for her to come away from the edge. At that moment, a growling sound is heard. From out of the bushes came the werewolf, with eyes wide. He approached Adam slowly at first, and then made a mad lunge for him. The werewolf knocked Adam to the ground. Adam seized the wrists of the mighty beast with his own iron grip.

Barnabas places a bouquet of flowers on a fresh, unmarked grave. He rises and then reverently says, "Goodbye dear friend." Suddenly a scream is heard in the distance. Barnabas, Willie, and selena all look in the direction of the scream. Willie then turned back to Barnabas and said, "That sounded like Carolyn!" The three of them rush off into the woods in the direction of the scream. The sound of soft feminine crying is heard. Standing now over the grave was the form of a woman. She was dressed in a white robe, and a white hood covered her face.

Adam and the werewolf are locked in a life and death struggle on the ground. The struggle is going on so close to Carolyn that she cannot move. She stands on the very brink of Widow's Hill. Adam manages to throw the werewolf off of him just as Barnabas emerged from the trees. Upon seeing Barnabas, Carolyn let out another scream. The scream caught to attention of the werewolf and he turned to see Carolyn there. Letting out a guttural growl he charged at Carolyn. "NOOOOO!" Barnabas cried out in horror. He lashed out at the werewolf with the silver head of his cane. Carolyn's eyes grew wide as she lost her footing. She teetered there for a moment and then fell headlong over the cliff screaming as she fell. All grew silent. The werewolf had fled from the beating. Adam stared at the edge of the cliff in sheer horror. Through the mirror, Liz and Roger had witnessed the entire series of events. Liz was screaming at the loss of her beloved daughter. Roger also fought to choke back tears as he quietly said, "Kitten." Trevor roared with laughter and then turned back to the mirror, Willie and Selena had now joined Adam and Barnabas. Adam was on his knees wailing out Carolyn's name as tears streamed down his face. Barnabas placed a hand on Adam's shoulder and said, "Come Adam, there's nothing we can do now." Adam looked up at the aged face and said, "No, I will stay her with Carolyn!" Barnabas then said, "You can do no good staying here Adam." Adam stood up, towering over Barnabas and then said, "No! I won't leave her. We will always be together!" Something about that statement bothered Barnabas deeply. Adam walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked down brokenhearted at the crashing waves below. Then without warning he shouted out Carolyn's name as he hurled himself over the cliff after her. It happened so fast that Barnabas hadn't the time to intervene. Wild and ferocious waves beat the shore below as sad music plays out.

(Place Commercials Here)

A door is seen at the top of a stairway in the East wing of Collinwood. The woman in white appears at the top of the stairs facing the door. She pauses a moment and then walks right through the closed door.

Eliot Stokes sits in the bunkhouse on the Collins estate in 1677. A troubled look is on his face. He stands up and paces about he room and says aloud with no one else there to hear him, "At the appointed day and the appointed hour; there shall come a shift in the balance of power. The signs are misleading, indeed it so, but will ultimately bring the defeat of thy foe!" He paced across the floor shaking his head in bewilderment. "I'm no closer to understanding it than when I first heard it." He again spoke as he rubbed his lip with his forefinger. He turned to walk back to the table when the woman in white materialized before him. Stokes was stunned for only a moment and then said, "So you have chosen to appear once again!" The woman pointed to the calendar. She placed the finger right on the 16th of July. Stokes seemed annoyed at her action and said, "Yes! I'm quite aware what day it is! But I'm afraid the mystery of your riddle has me at quite a loss of just what I am to do!" The woman then turned and approached him. She reached inside the robe and produced a book. "Judah's journal!" Stokes said with surprise. The woman opened the book to a certain page and then presented the book to Stokes. He put on his monocle and examined the page. "The James Murdoch incident!" he said with a look of puzzling. The woman then took the book back and turned to another section and gave it back to him. "Stokes eyed the section of writings she had turned to. "Judah's rescue by the coven of witches; It happened on this day." The woman nodded agreement. Stokes looked at her and said, "If I am to do what I must, I need to know..." He stopped in mid sentence as his eyes lit up. "Yes! I think I know what you want! I must find Desmond and Brutus, the time is drawing close!" He reached for his pocket watch and then looked puzzled finding it wasn't there. He looked at the woman, but she simply vanished from his sight. Realizing he could wait no longer, he quickly turned and left the room.

Elizabeth Stoddard wept over Carolyn's death. Trevor Halliburton removed the amulet from the mirror and it reverted back to reflecting the room they occupied again. Placing the amulet in his pocket, he then turned to Liz and said, "Your grieving will be over in just a moment! You and the mouse will soon be joining her and I... I will be Lord of the Manor! As the only remaining heir, the lawyer will inherit the Collins Estate, and I shall finally have my revenge! A heart attack! After you have found your brother dead! That's what the authorities will say when they find your bodies. Your poor grieving son in law will inform the sheriff! There will be a brief investigation, and they'll close the books on a tragic, but natural death!" Trevor then yielded a hideous grin and turned to Roger. Now, it's time to bid this world goodbye, Roger Collins!" He extended a hand in Roger's direction. Roger's eyes grew wide. He seemed to have troubled breathing. "NOOO!" a voice called out.

Trevor whirled around to find a renewed Barnabas Collins facing him. Before Trevor could react, the silver wolf's head cane struck him in the face causing a bloody gash to open. He fell to the floor as the cane rose high once again. Barnabas brought the cane down again hard, but Trevor rolled out of its way and sprang to his feet once again. He struck another evil grin and walked backward, away from the advancing Barnabas. "Ah yes, I should have known that the death of Adam would restore your youthful appearance! But it will take time for your vital organs to catch up! Time you DON'T have! For tonight... will be your last!" Trevor backed up against the table and then looked frightened having nowhere to go. Barnabas leaned back hard and made a swipe of the cane at Trevor who rolled out of the way. The cane struck the mirror and shattered it. Barnabas face went slack and his eyes grew wide as he dropped to his knees. "What's happening to me?" he cried out. Trevor laughed and said, "It's called suicide, my dear man! That mirror held the secret of your restoration! All I had to do was get you to destroy it to destroy yourself!" Barnabas clutched at his chest and froze for a moment, and then suddenly collapsed. The lifeless form on the floor began to deteriorate until all that remained was a skeleton. Trevor became hysterical with laughter as three dramatic notes sound.

(Place Commercials Here)

Trevor stands sneering at Roger Collins. "Now, Mouse! You shall watch your sister die right before your very eyes. Granted; with your injuries, you won't be able to do anything to stop it. But if there's any man in there, you have to try." Roger looked on helplessly as Trevor seized Liz by the throat. The lights in the room flicker, the windows burst open and wind rushed in. Trevor spun around in shock at all the turmoil and saw standing in the middle of the room, a woman. She wears a white robe, a hood covers her head. "YOU! Who are you?" he shouted out. Trevor looked at the woman and said, "If you have come to save her life, you are too late!" The woman coolly stepped forward. Judah stands with a defiant look on his face and says, "I would see the face of the one who dares to withstand Judah Zachary!" (Dramatic music begins with a low rumbling cadence.) The woman lifts her hands up to her face. She takes the hood in her grasp and lowers it. Her back is turned toward the camera. (Dramatic music rises to a fever pitch as camera fades out.)

Had this been an actual episode, the air date would have been July 15, 1971 


	76. Chapter 76

Episode 1300

Trevor stands sneering at Roger Collins. "Now, Mouse! You shall watch your sister die right before your very eyes. Granted; with your injuries, you won't be able to do anything to stop it. But if there's any man in there, you have to try." Roger looked on helplessly as Trevor seized Liz by the throat. The lights in the room flicker, the windows burst open and wind rushed in. Trevor spun around in shock at all the turmoil and saw standing in the middle of the room, a woman. She wears a white robe, a hood covers her head. "YOU! Who are you?" he shouted out. The woman then spoke saying "Leave her alone!" Trevor looked at the woman and said, "If you have come to save her life, you are too late!" The woman coolly stepped forward and said, "I have come to save no one. I have come to see to your destruction, Judah Zachary!" Judah stands with a defiant look on his face and says, "I would see the face of the one who dares to withstand Judah Zachary!" The woman lifts her hands up to her face. She takes the hood in her grasp and lowers it to reveal her face. As the hood lowers she says, "My name is Victoria Collins, and my journey is now complete." Long dramatic beats as Liz and Roger look first at each other, then back at the woman.

Thunder claps and lightning flashes as the wind ripples across the flowing white robe as Victoria Collins boldly faces the haughty Judah Zachary. "The suffering you have brought to every generation of this family ends here, Judah Zachary! Amadeus Collins did not take Laura from you. You and you alone were responsible for her leaving you. You had no right to curse every generation of Collins over that. You were a sick and deranged man, Judah! You left the woman who loved you frightened and heartbroken. Amadeus Collins picked up the broken pieces you left behind. But as the sick and twisted man you were, you couldn't take responsibility for your own actions, so you sought someone else to blame!" Trevor's face was totally red from rage at the woman's boldness. He glared at her and declared, "I was tried and beheaded! Amadeus Collins ordered that execution! My vengeance is a just one"  
Another loud clap of thunder sounds. Victoria draws closer and continues, "You were demented then, and you are demented now! You were tried for crimes of which you were guilty! You were deserving of the punishment that was handed down! I have known the awful horror of being tried and convicted of the same kind of crimes, when I was completely innocent of them! Just like you tried to have an innocent Quentin Collins found guilty of the practice of witchcraft,  
your cruel curse brought the same destiny upon me 45 years before. You revel in seeing the innocent suffer for that of which they are not guilty! You suffer from the delusion that you were unjustly victimized for something you didn't do! Well, Judah Zachary! I have arranged for you to have the innocence you so desperately desire!" Liz and Roger exchange questioning glances and look again at the confrontation before them. Trevor looks at her with great shock and curiosity and asks, "Whatever do you mean by that? You will have time to do nothing. In a matter of moments, the two remaining Collins will lie dead at my feet, and you will have failed in your mission!" The wind blows through her long strands of hair as she resolutely looks dead into his face and declares, "I told you before, I have come here to save no one. I did not come here to destroy you; I came to witness your destruction! You see, Judah, it is already done!" Something in her confidence and the absence of any fear in her sets Judah's nerves on edge. He then demandingly screams out at her, "What do you mean?" Victoria paces the room and declares, "In the year 1677, you were destined to die by drowning when your horse stumbled on the bridge over the river near Rockport. You were rescued by a coven of witches who happened over that bridge in their wagon only moments later. Had they not been there, you would have died having never learned the ways of witchcraft." Trevor looked at her incredulously and says, "I fail to see your point. They did come, I was rescued, and I stand here before you now." Victoria remained unshaken as she declared, "I had hoped when I first came to Collinwood that my experience would open up the doors of life to me. I could never understand why I had such a burning passion and fascination for the past. Now I understand. I was born to destroy you, Judah Zachary! If I had never been sent away from Collinwood, I would have never had the compulsion to focus on the past. To examine all the strange things that have happened here. Jeb Hawkes never realized when he destroyed me that he was only furthering my adventure. In my present form, I have been able to transcend the ages and to learn that you are the cause for every pain my family has ever known. In the East wing there is a staircase; A staircase that leads backward through time. Two of my friends have used that staircase to transcend time. In a matter of moments, you will cease to exist, Judah Zachary! You will vanish from this room like a horrible nightmare that ends once you awaken!" Trevor looked at her and says, "That stairway leads to 1841. They cannot stop me by returning there!" Victoria smiles and says, "Do you care to gamble your entire existence that 1841 is where that stairway leads?" A troubled look came over his face as he flashes back on past events. (Haze appears on the screen and Trevor sees himself shooting at the man atop the staircase through time. The vision shifts to Silas McGruder recounting his strange adventures in a mansion atop a strange staircase he found in the woods. The haze then clears.) Dramatic drumbeats roll softly as the expression on Trevor's face transforms into one of sheer horror. He suddenly bursts out of the room leaving the door standing open. Dramatic drumbeats continue as Trevor is shown frantically running down several corridors. Camera focuses on the stairway. There is no door at the top of the stairs. A long sequence of almost tropical sounding drumbeats continues. The door to the room suddenly bursts open. Trevor rushes into the room with great anticipation. Upon seeing the absence of a door at the top of the stairs, his eyes grow wide in horror. "Noooo! This cannot be!" He raises his hands above his head and declares in a loud voice "I demand that the gateway should appear! You will open unto me now, for I, Judah Zachary, The Devil's Son demand it!" A solemn dramatic note sounds and at the top of the stairs, a door suddenly appears. Trevor rushes the stairs taking two at a time. He rips open the door, revealing a background of brightly swirling lights. H He rushes headlong into the lights and does not hesitate even long enough to close the door. The camera now switches to the stairway in the woods in 1677. The door bursts open at the top of the stairway, again revealing swirling lights. A breathless and wide eyed Trevor quickly emerges from the swirling lights. He looks about wildly and says out loud "No! The river is at least a couple of miles from here!

Desmond, Stokes, and Brutus walk through the woods and come to a clearing. Brutus shakes his head and declares, "I understand not what thou doest." Stokes turns to him and says, "Brutus, All I can ask is that you trust us. What we do here today will affect your family for generations to come." Brutus looked at them both not understanding, but somehow feeling he must trust them. Desmond takes a hammer and walks up to a 3-way signpost. One marker reads; COLLINSPORT 3 MILES. It pointed to the East. Another reads; ROCKPORT 2 MILES. It points to the West. A third marker reads; LOGANSPORT 7 MILES. It points toward the Southwest. Desmond knocks off the Rockport and Logansport markers, then picks them up off the ground. He hands one to Stokes while he now hammers the Rockport marker back on the post pointing this time toward Logansport. He then replaced the Logansport marker to point toward Rockport. He stands back to look at his work and nods. Stokes also nods as Brutus looks at both of them with intense curiosity. The sound of hoof beats is heard. Stokes urges them both out of sight saying, "We must not be seen." They slip behind some bushes as the sound of the hoof beats draw nearer and then fade in the opposite direction. "That was Judah Zachary. He has pleaded with Laura to reconsider and leave Collinsport with him, and she has rejected him." Desmond then says, "Listen. I hear a wagon coming from the Collinsport road." Brutus looks confused and asks, "These are they that thou seekest to divert away from the village?" Stokes looked at him most solemnly and said, "For the good of the Collins family now, and forever, Yes indeed, Brutus. What happens in the next two minutes can mean everything for the Collins family." Desmond then says, "They stopped. They're looking at the signpost." The three continue to watch. "Stokes then says, "They seem to be arguing about the directions. If they disregard the sign and follow their instincts, this whole thing could have been for naught." Desmond looked at Stokes and said, "That's not goin to happen!" he slipped backward and disappeared among the bushes. He emerged a moment later in the clearing. "Greetings friends! Where art thou bound?" A gentleman looked at him and said, "Greetings! A friend from Bedford hath dispatched us with haste to find and bring to him a certain Judah Zachary. We hath sought the village of Collinsport for him, and found him not." Desmond nodded knowingly and said, "Tis of no surprise, thou findest him not. He often rideth unto Rockport." The gentleman then said, "We findeth his mother, and she also saith he may have journeyed to Rockport. An elder among us saith he believeth that Rockport lieth this direction, yet the sign saith it lieth in that direction." Desmond winked at the gentleman and said, "With greater age the memory often faileth. Thou shalt find Rockport on that road." He said, his directions matching those on the erroneous signs. The gentleman nodded and smiled saying, "I thank thee, friend!" He then returned to his wagon. Camera reveals Desmond watching as the sound of a horse drawn wagon is heard. A moment later it is gone. Brutus and Stokes join him in the clearing as three dramatic notes sound.

(Place Commercials Here)

Dramatic music rolls as Judah Zachary calls out for help. He flails about in water up to his neck. "Help me! Somebody help me!" On the bank he sees a robed figure appear. A dark haired woman. She stands motionless watching him struggle. He cries out to her, "Please, help me! Save me!" She continues watching, but not moving. He goes under, but surfaces wildly a moment later. "Why won't you help me?" he cries out in desperation. She simply watches in silence. The undertow grabs Judah once again and he is dragged under. After a moment of flailing, he manages to surface yet again. He gurgles and spits and gasps out once again for her help. On the edge of the woods, Trevor Halliburton appears. He hears the cries for help and sees the robed woman simply watching. He looks about frantically, finding a broken tree branch. He grabs it and runs to edge of the embankment. He calls out to Judah, "Grab the tree branch Judah!" Judah looks up at him and cries out, "Who are you? How do you know my name?" Trevor looking fearful and disgusted replied desperately, "Don't worry about that right now, just grab the branch!" Judah strains to reach the branch being extended down to him, but it is always just out of reach. Trevor lies flat on the ground and strains to push the branch further. Judah makes one mad lunge and seizes the end of the branch. Trevor's eyes brighten and he grabs the end of the branch and begins to pull. Judah is now near the edge of the embankment. Trevor stands and gives a mighty pull of the branch. Judah grabs on tightly and is almost able to reach yet another branch growing out of the side of the cliff. He takes a deep breath and reaches for it, but as he does, the branch Trevor holds him by suddenly snaps. Both Judah and Trevor's eyes widen in horror as he plummets back into the icy waters. This time, the undertow grabs him, and he does not rise from the depths a third time. Trevor screams out "NOOOOOO!" Trevor's eyes are in total terror and his body shakes as inside, Judah realizes he has been defeated. Trevor drops to his knees and grabbing his head, he screams. He is still for a moment. Then a trembling and fearful Trevor Halliburton, who had been repressed for months, looked up and spoke. "It's over! He's gone! I can't believe it! He's gone!" He begins half laughing, half crying. Victoria walks over and places a hand on his shoulder and tenderly says, "It will be alright, Trevor Halliburton. In a moment, you will forget that any of this ever happened." He looked up at her in confusion to ask what she meant, when suddenly, he begins slowly fading away.

Brutus Collins follows Stokes and Desmond into the bunkhouse. He looks at them with a puzzled expression and says, "I hath been wondering how we shalt know if thy plan hath been a success." Stokes picked up a small valise and turned to him and replied, "If we have been successful the results may occur at any moment." Brutus shakes his head in confusion and says, "I still doth not understand this journeying through time!" Desmond smiled and said, "I found that hard to understand myself, Cousin." Stokes then looked at him gravely and said, "We must know that we can count on you to never make mention of that in your lifetime, Brutus! At this period in history you will be thought mad simply for the mere mention of it." Brutus nodded and replied, "I understand. One Silas McGruder in Collinsport is more than enough!" He stood looking warmly at his two new friends and moved to shake their hands, when suddenly they faded from view. (Soft dramatic sustained note sounds.) His eyes widened and his mouth parts slightly as he softly says, "Goodbye my dear friends." He looks for a moment sadly at the place from which they had disappeared. He reluctantly then turned and opened the bunkhouse door. Stepping outside, he took one last look, and then closed the door behind him. He pursed his lips and reached into his vest pocket and withdrew a door key. He looked down as he removed the key. When he did, a glint of light caught his eye from under the bushes. He stooped down to get a better look. He picked up the small shiny object. He recognized it as the small pocket timepiece he had seen Stokes with. He flipped open it's lid and looked at it for a moment. He looks up with a puzzled expression as camera slowly fades and one low sustained dramatic note sounds.

Camera opens on the brightly lit drawing room of the Old House. The French doors open and Jonathan Frid and Alexandra Moltke enter.

Jonathan: "Hello, I'm Jonathan Frid"  
Alexandra: "and I'm Alexandra Moltke"  
Jonathan: "and so we see our story brought full circle"  
Alexandra: "The young girl, who began our story, is ultimately revealed to be the one born that would bring an end to the evils that have been a part of the family history from its earliest beginnings."

Jonathan opens a book which had been lying on a table by the big arm chair. He sits and speaks.  
Jonathan: Amadeus and Laura lived a long and happy life together. The Phoenix curse never came to be. In future generations, both Jamison Collins and David Collins would still be born, but to different mothers. As a result, both boys were somewhat less precocious than their original counterparts."

Alexandra: "Since Judah never practiced witchcraft, he never mentored Miranda Duval, and Angelique Bouchard never came to be. Barnabas Collins met and married his beloved Josette. They had three beautiful children. Sarah Collins lived on and grew to adulthood where she married a young man named Charles Braithwaite. They had children as well.

Jonathan: Jeremiah Collins wed a young governess at Collinwood named Phyllis Wick after the children outgrew the need of a governess. They had a son whom they named Morgan, beginning yet another branch in the Collins family tree.

Quentin Collins never had to contend with the curse of the werewolf. His wife Jenny shot him in the heart when she found him dallying with one of the household maids, but not before he fathered two children. They were not disowned by the family this time, and in the present Christopher and Thomas Collins architects enjoy a healthy success. Maggie Evans and Joe Haskell were wed in the summer of 1967. They own a charter service hosting tours of the Collinsport Bay area."

Alexandra: In 1966, two unscrupulous men came to Collinsport to extort money from Elizabeth Stoddard. Their plan backfired and Jason McGuire was sentenced to twenty years in federal prison. His friend, Willie Loomis got 5 years for his part as an accomplice. He was released after serving only two for good behavior. In prison, he thought things through and returned to Collinsport to ask forgiveness for his actions. He was hired by one, Bradford Collins, a descendant of Barnabas Collins. He now is a foreman at the Collins Watch & Clock Company founded by Brutus Collins after his invention of the first mechanical timepiece. He is married to a Collinsport local girl. They have two sons."

Jonathan: "Elizabeth Collins-Stoddard remarried. Her new husband had weath even greater than the Collins holdings. She handed everything over to her brother and left the village of Collinsport forever. Roger Collins is healthy and well and runs the Collins Cannery masterfully. Both his daughter Victoria Collins-Devlin and his niece, Carolyn Stoddard- Peterson, are learning the business firsthand from him. Professor T. Eliot Stokes is the Dean at the University of Collinsport, and Julia? (Holds book cover up) Dr. Julia Woodard has composed the Collins Family history. She and her husband, Dave, have four children. Attorney Trevor Halliburton has a successful law practice in the town of Collinsport and will soon propose to his long-time friend and secretary, Selena Parker."

Both rise and walk toward camera. Lights dim as Jonathan takes a candle snuffer and slowly begins putting out candles.

Jonathan: "Our revels now are ended... These our actors, as I foretold you were all spirits, and are melted into air! Into Thin Air!"

"...and like the baseless fabric of this vision. The cloud capp'd towers, the gorgeous palaces, the solemn temples, the great globe itself. Yea all which inherit it shall dissolve, and like this insubstantial pageant faded, leave not a rack behind."

(They open the double doors to the Old House and step outside.)

Jonathan: "We are such stuff as dreams are made on.. and our little life, is rounded with a sleep"  
(Doors close.)

(Roll ending theme)

Elizabeth Stoddard.  
JOAN BENNETT

Brutus Collins.  
JONATHAN FRID

Roger Collins.  
LOUIS EDMONDS

Professor Stokes.  
THAYER DAVID...

Desmond Collins.  
JOHN KARLEN

Judah Zachary (1677.  
CHRISTOPHER PENNOCK

Trevor Halliburton/Judah Zachary.  
KEITH PRENTICE

Man from coven.  
GORDON RUSSELL

Special Appearance By ALEXANDRA MOLTKE As Victoria Collins...

Written and Directed by RUSS WILLIAMS

Story Developed and Created by ART WALLACE

Produced By PETER MINER

Associate Producer GEORGE DiCENZO

Fashions courtesy of ORBACH'S

Music composed by ROBERT COBERT

Scenic Design SY TOMASHOFF

Music Supervisor SYBIL WEINBERGER

Costume Design MOSTOLLER

Make up VINCENT LOSCALZO

Associate Producer KEN McEWEN

Assistant to the producer HARRIET ROHR

Unit Manager PATRICK PLEVEN

Technical Director J.J. LUPATKIN

Lighting Director MEL HANDELSMAN

Audio FRANK BAILEY HENRY PLIMACK

Sound Effects ED BLAINEY

Video RUDY PICCIRILLO ROSS SKIPPER

Series created by DAN CURTIS Executive Producer

Had this been an actual episode, the air date would have been July 16, 1971 


End file.
